Harry Potter el primer Lycan
by Hanamichi sakuragi
Summary: Harry a lo largo de su corta vida (5 años) a sufrido mas que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida pero un día un ser le dice que el sera su heredero,en donde este le mostrara un nuevo mundo donde el puede ser normal y no un "Anormal" como lo clasifican su amorosos tíos Harry nueva personalidad y muchas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

En una habitación pequeña y oscura podemos ver a un chico muy pequeño que no aparentaría más de 4 años, tapado solamente por una delgada frazada que se notaba a pesar de lo oscuro del lugar era más que vieja pero lo más extraño era que el niño hay estaba brillando y la herida que había en su cabeza desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno pero como sucedió esto volvamos una 8 horas atrás.

 **Flash back:**

¡ven aquí maldito mocoso!-gritaba un hombre muy gordo con la cara colorada, cuello muy corto y un bigote enorme que le daba el aspecto de una morsa él era Vernon Dursley el tío de Harry Potter.

Harry corría a todo lo que le daban sus delgadas piernas además de cortas pero fue agarrado por el cuello por tía Petunia la esposa de Vernon ella era alta, rubia, delgada, sobre todo su cuello que parecía ser el doble de largo de lo normal que le venía de maravilla a la hora de chismosear.

-yo no hice nada-decía una y otra Harry cubriéndose con sus escuálidos brazos de la golpiza que se aproximaba.

-si seguro que las cortinas se quemaron solas maldito mocoso mentiroso-dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa y le dio un puñetazo al indefenso niño que apenas lo recibió perdió la conciencia no solo por el golpe sino porque estaba prácticamente en los huesos desde que había llegado hay o mejor dicho desde que podía recordar nunca le daban comida más de una vez al día de hecho no sabía cómo aprendió a caminar o hablar solo sabía que vino a este mundo a sufrir.

-jajaja cayo con solo un golpe papa, ¡golpéalo para que se levante!-gritaba una mocoso de no más de años pero que era una copia exacta de Vernon a excepción de su pelo rubio claro que este se veía más grande de lo que le correspondía a su edad por su tamaño que ya era cercano al de un niño de uno años que respondía al nombre de Dudley Dursley el primo de Harry por parte de su tía.

-vamos mocoso levántate que aún no termino-dijo Vernon perdiendo la paciencia pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Harry, esto enfureció al hombre y le dio un puntapiés en las costillas a Harry quebrando unas cuantas pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que lo tomo de su pelo con un solo brazo camino hasta la escalera y abrió la puerta de la alacena y lo arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia ese lugar húmedo y oscuro que había sido el hogar de Harry en estos 4 años, pero hay no termino el castigo de Harry pues cuando lo lanzo este choco con la punta de la lacena que era de metal rompiéndole el cráneo al instante.

 **Fin flash back**

Como se dijo anteriormente después de recibir el golpe Harry cayo en la inconciencia y no se despertó en varias horas pero eso es lo que él creía.

 _ **Paisaje mental.**_

-hola, hay alguien aquí-dijo a la nada de hecho supo que seguía inconsciente cuando apareció en un lugar con un poco de luz, con un ambiente más o menos cálido pero no podía ver bien nada, luego sintió un movimiento y miro a las penumbras para ver si podía distinguir que era lo que ahí se encontraba, espero por lo que él consideraba que eran unos 5 minutos y nadie respondió, su curiosidad siempre pudo más por lo que se acercó al lugar donde creyó ver un poco de movimiento a pesar de lo poco que podía ver pudo distinguir un cuerpo pequeño rodeado por unas cadenas que lo ataban al suelo, estaba por tocarlo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y miro y hay pudo ver a un hombre con el pelo bastante largo que le llegaba debajo de sus hombros, alto, musculatura marcada a pesar de que poco se podía ver hay, ojos azul brillante, una chaqueta bastante grande suponía que de color negro.

-qui…en es usted-dijo temblando Harry, su sola presencia le inspiraba bastante temor.

-mi nombre es Lucían el primero-respondió de manera bastante tranquila pero no miraba a Harry sino a la cosa que estaba encadenada, Harry dirigió su mirada a esa cosa.

-¿qué es eso?-

-eso es un horrocrux-respondió sin apartar su vista el hombre conocido como Lucían.

-un horro… que-dijo Harry con cara de duda.

-veo que esto tomara más tiempo pero que se le va a hacer-respondió nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y de la nada el lugar se iluminó y aparecieron dos sillas, una la ocupo Lucían y la otra Harry.

Harry después de mirar al hombre fijamente por más de un minuto dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia donde miraba el mencionado y se pegó a la silla con lo que vio.

Parecía una persona que no había visto la luz del sol por lo que parecían años o así creía Harry que se veían las personas, sin ningún rastro de bello con una gran cabeza si se le comparaba con su cuerpo.

-eso es un horrocrux-volvió a decir Lucían-es un fragmento del alma de una persona en este caso de Tom Riddle, que se adhirió a tu alma-directo al grano pensó Harry pero quería preguntar más cosas sobre eso pero era mejor saber dónde estaba.

-donde estamos-pregunto tímidamente, Lucían lo miro y sonrió por primera vez.

-estamos en tu subconsciente-al ver la cara de Harry supo que no tenía ni idea de que hablaban- _es solo un niño Lucían, tendrás que explicarle todo-_ pensó-este es un espacio que existe en tu mente creado por mí para poder hablar contigo-Harry pareció entender con esa explicación porque solo asintió.

-quien es usted-pregunto nuevamente Harry

-yo soy Lucían el primero-

-eso ya lo sé pero porque está aquí-ataco con otra pregunta el niño

-porque soy tu antepasado y estoy aquí para salvarte de eso-dijo señalando a el horrocrux que se movió un poco-y la muerte por las heridas que te causaron tus amorosos tíos-volvió a responder lo último con todo el sarcasmo que le era posible.

-oh ya veo-dijo Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza, al ver esto Lucían puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y la acaricio un poco.

-no te deprimas por eso, solo son unos muggles que con gusto visitaría si pudiera-menciono el peli largo.

-muggle-pregunto Harry ladeando la cabeza.

-gente que no puede hacer magia-respondió nuevamente Lucían-bueno creo que tendré que explicártelo también, veras, la magia si existe pero no como te la muestran los magos en la tv sino que funciona de otra manera y hay personas que pueden hacerla e estas personas se les denomina mago o bruja según su género y a la gente común se les denomina personas no mágicas o comúnmente conocido como Muggle-

-pero la magia no existe dice tío Vernon-señalo Harry.

-todo lo que te han dicho tus tíos es mentira Harry-respondió Lucían.

-entonces mis padres no murieron en un coche-dijo Harry para sí mismo.

-no, ellos murieron protegiéndote de Lord Voldemort-Harry de nuevo lo miro con cara de no saber nada-es un mago oscuro que aterrorizo a la comunidad mágica durante 11 años pero murió cuando te ataco con un conjuro hasta el que la fecha ningún mago ha sobrevivido claro a excepción de ti-Harry procesaba la información a todo lo que podía su joven cerebro.

-que es un mago oscuro-

-existen dos tipos de magos Harry, el oscuro y el de la luz pero en realidad la magia no tiene colores sino que los magos le dan una orientación ya que esta solo le ayuda a facilitar las cosas y también mejorarlas-

-todos los magos son tal como se les clasifica-

-en el caso de lo oscuros la mayoría de las veces sí pero también hay magos que son de las luz que son peores aun que los oscuro ese es el caso de Albus Dombledore, un mago que está dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su cometido o como él dice siempre " _todo por el bien mayor"_ , de hecho él es responsable de que vivas con tus tíos y no con tus padrinos mágicos-

-entonces todo es culpa del, todos los insultos y golpes que recibí fueron por su culpa-exclamo Harry mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas, Lucían solo lo miraba y no dijo nada hasta que Harry se calmó -pero tu como sabes todo esto-volvió al ataque Harry.

-sí, yo sé todo esto porque desde el momento en que fuiste concebido me desperté de mi sueño espiritual ya que me sentí atraído por tu fuerte poder mágico de hecho debes ser el único con la capacidad de soportar mis poderes y desde ese momento me adherí a ti, no, no soy un tipo de parasito como eso de enfrente sino que decidí darte mis habilidades a ti a diferencia de eso que ser alimenta de tu núcleo mágico, después te lo explico-dijo antes que Harry preguntara por eso- una de mis cualidades es que podía salir de tu cuerpo a voluntad, no, tu no posees esa habilidad para eso debes estar muerto y me puse a investigar y hay descubrí varias mentiras y verdades que rodeaban a tus padres de hecho la Familia Potter es una de las más poderosas que existen en la actualidad, resumiendo se todo lo que debes saber del mundo mágico y un poco más ya que yo en mi época también conocí uno que otro de ellos y de hecho me ayudaron con algo bastante importante que te será de utilidad- termino de hablar Lucían.

-bueno algo de lo que dijiste lo entendí pero que eres tu-dijo señalándolo.

-no me señales actualmente es de mala educación, yo soy un Lycan de hecho soy el primero de mi clase en existir-

-creo que ya sabes mi pregunta-dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojado era fácil de predecir.

-sí, bueno aquí es donde debes estar calmado por lo que estas a punto de ver te aseguro que no te pasara nada, la transformación es un poco grotesca pero es mejor que no veas después de un minuto abre tus ojos ya que no puedo hablar-Harry solo asintió y cerró los ojos mientras Lucían se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco del lugar, Harry podía escuchar cómo se rajaba la ropa después de que creyó que paso un minuto y abrió los ojos, menos mal que estaba sentado porque nunca se esperó ver lo que estaba frente a él, era un animal de más de dos metros calculaba Harry con lo único que lo pudo comparar era con un hombre lobo que vio en un película por obligación (Dudley), aunque este se veía más imponente y más poderoso.

-es increíble eres un hombre lobo-dijo emocionado Harry.

 _-se lo tomo mejor de lo que creí-_ pensó Lucían y volvió a su forma humana.

-no soy un hombre lobo yo puedo pensar y no ataco todo lo que hay frente a mí además no me transformo con la luna llena solo cuando yo quiero, soy más fuerte, rápido y ágil, bueno eso es lo que soy y te puedo dar estas capacidades si tú lo deseas, si no, es así no hay problema-

-pero yo no soy fuerte como usted, no creo poder ser igual que usted-dijo Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza.

 _-lo ha afectado más de lo que creí su autoestimas esta bajísima no me sorprende su respuesta-_ se decía Lucían en su cabeza–si tienes razón no soportarías la transformación, por lo que prepararemos tu cuerpo para soportarla, solo debes aceptar te prometo que esto puede cambiarte la vida-

-está bien, acepto señor Lucían solamente espero cumplir con sus expectativas-dijo Harry esta vez con cierto valor.

-excelente entonces podemos comenzar con la transformación de tu cuerpo es este instante pero podemos seguir hablando-señalo Lucían.

-pero como lo haremos para evitar a mis tíos y primo, no los podemos ir de esta casa-

-no, debemos quedarnos Albus tiene barreras que le permiten saber si sales de la casa y si no vuelves en todo un día pues él lo sabrá, lo mejor que podemos hacerle creer durante este tiempo que sigues sin saber nada del mundo mágico y sobre tus tíos, veras tengo un plan que me ayudo en mi época y te puede ayudar a ti también se llama encantamiento _fidelius_ este permite ocultar un objeto o una persona y los demás no podrán encontrarte nunca a menos que se los permitas pero debemos buscar un guardián para esto-

-porque debe haber un guardián si se supone que nadie nos puede encontrar-preguntó Harry.

-veo que el cambio ya está comenzando, ahora eres más inteligente-menciono el Lycan.

-se refiere a lo de ser un Lycan-respondió Harry nuevamente

-sí, ahora volvamos a lo importante a quien podríamos confiarle esta misión ya que si el guardián revela la ubicación de su protegido esa persona si te puede encontrar y de hecho eso paso con tus padres pero eso lo hablaremos después-volvió a hablar Lucían.

-podríamos vincularlo con una araña, hay muchas en mi cuarto puedo capturar una y así nos aseguramos de que nadie lo sepa y no creo que se pueda hablar el idioma de las arañas-

-excelente idea Harry –respondió Lucían el mencionado se sonrojo era la primera vez que alguien le decía un cumplido-pero yo deberé gastar una gran cantidad de mi energía de hecho deberé gastar tu energía también por lo que no podrás realizar magia en dos meses al igual que yo no podré hablarte en ese periodo de tiempo-hablo nuevamente Lucían.

-entonces el encantamiento requiere de mucha energía no es así-

-correcto y en ese periodo de tiempo comenzaras con tu preparación físicas trotaras todos los días debes darle la vuelta a la manzana unas 10 veces después unas 20 flexiones de brazos, 50 abdominales y 30 sentadillas y todas las semanas debes aumentar la cantidad de ejercicios en unas 5 más, seguiremos con esto por 4 años hasta que cumplas los 9 años donde deberemos ir a Gringotts-

-Gringotts que es eso-pregunto nuevamente Harry.

-después hablaremos de eso pero ya es momento de poner en práctica el encantamiento ya está por amanecer y debemos hacer esto antes de que tus tíos despierten-

-bueno-respondió Harry.

Y por hoy hemos terminado el primer capítulo de esta nueva idea ya me conseguí los libros de Harry Potter hasta el cáliz de fuego y mis otras historias planeo actualizar la de slam dunk pero la de Bleach creo que la pausare porque debo pensar como meter a los arrancar sin estropear la historia me vi influenciado por la traducción del fic de título White y tengo varias ideas encontradas y una que otra planeada y con respecto a slam dunk bueno debo hacer el capítulo de Ryonan contra Shohoku y ya publicaría 3 o dos capítulos seguidos pero mi cerebro en este momento no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Harry Potter por eso espero que me disculpen pero quizá deje Bleach de lado pero soy cambiante como el clima y me llegue la inspiración y escriba mucho de ella y deje de lado esta historia por lo que pido disculpas de antemano

Se despide el Tenzai.-


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

-Gringotts que es eso-pregunto nuevamente Harry.

-después hablaremos de eso pero ya es momento de poner en práctica el encantamiento ya está por amanecer y debemos hacer esto antes de que tus tíos despierten-

-bueno-respondió Harry.

 _ **Arrancamos**_

Harry salió de su paisaje mental y se levantó estaba por tomar sus lentes para ver pero se dio cuenta que veía excelente a pesar de estar en un lugar totalmente oscuro confirmando así sus sospechas no fue un sueño.

- _ **claro que no fue un sueño-**_ escucho una voz en su cabeza.

- _señor Lucían-_ dijo en su mente Harry.

- _ **solo llámame Lucían, eso no es lo importante mira tu cuerpo-**_

Harry hizo lo que le dijo el Lycan y quedo impresionado ya no era el niño escuálido de siempre ahora se veía más grande con más músculos y claro más alto de hecho era un poco más grande de lo que debía ser un niño de 5 años.

- _wow me veo increíble-_ le dijo a Lucían.

- _ **ahora si tienes el cuerpo de un Lycan pero el problema es que no los podemos transformar hasta cumplir los 15 años y ahí es donde tenemos otro problema que es el hambre y no me refiero a carne ni esas cosas sino que de sangre matamos sin control claro si no tenemos una pareja antes pero no te compliques tu vida aun no te recomiendo estar con alguien solamente por evitar lo de tu hambre y realizaremos algo que nunca ha realizado un Lycan, tú te entrenaras físicamente para desarrollar tus capacidades más allá de lo que nunca lo ha hecho un Lycan, claro a eso tienes que sumarle mi sangre niño serás imparable físicamente, pero basta de charla y captura esa araña y ocúltala bien yo tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y realizare el encantamiento-**_

 _ **-**_ _si de inmediato-_ rápidamente busco en sus calcetines y encontró una de hecho siempre encontraba arañas hay, la hecho en una caja metálica pequeña donde guardaba el dinero que le daban sus tíos cada navidad cincuenta peniques y dejo que Lucían tomara el control de su cuerpo sus ojos dejaron de brillar por un momento y después sus pupilas se volvieron de color azul profundo.

- _ **bien funciono ahora hare esto muy rápido no pueden darse cuenta de la cantidad de magia que utilizare-**_ dijo en voz alta el Lycan y concentro su magia y la de Harry para llevar a cabo el encantamiento, la magia comenzó a dirigirse hacia la araña esta se quedó quieta mientras sentía la magia y después la habitación comenzó a brillar junto al cuerpo de Harry y Lucían pronuncio el encantamiento- _ **fidelius encantate**_ -el cuerpo de Harry liberó una gran cantidad de sudor y callo dormido nuevamente.

En las habitaciones de la casa sus tíos y primo fueron iluminados por breves momentos en donde todo recuerdo de Harry y alguna cosa relacionada con él desaparecían de su memoria.

 _ **2 meses después.**_

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas o eso creía Harry porque aún estaba frio el ambiente y se escuchaban los pasos de Dudley al bajar la escalera de hecho el bajo muy rápido para el gusto de Harry y recordó después de ese día que de hecho fueron dos ya que el cansancio por usar tanta magia físicamente estaba muy agotado por lo que durmió hasta el otro día, se iba a colocar sus gafas pero recordó y sonrió a la vez ya no las necesitaba de hecho nunca más debería usarlas, se sentó en la cama, revisó los calcetines que tenía cerca suyo para ver si no habían arañas sonrió nuevamente si habían y se los coloco, abrió lentamente la puerta de la alacena y salió de hay en puntillas en la cocina se encontró con tía Petunia que paso al lado suyo y él se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que no lo arroyara y paso sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada o gritarle algo espero que saliera de la cocina y abrió el refrigerador donde saco la mantequilla de y mermelada además de la botella con leche después saco 4 rebanadas de pan de la despensa y un vaso se sirvió leche y la guardo rápidamente el encantamiento podía protegerlo pero no podía abusar del unto las cuatro rebanadas de pan con mantequilla y mermelada también las guardo lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado a su habitación en menos de 30 segundos estuvo hay pero se quedó congelado cuando Tío Vernon estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación como si tratara de recordar algo, un minuto después siguió su camino y Harry volvió a respirar, reanudo su camino y se dispuso a comer su desayuno después salió dejo el vaso en la cocina fue al baño se lavó la cara y dientes y salió s trotar y realizar los ejercicios, regresaba por lo general 1 hora más tarde no podía salir por mucho tiempo, tomaba cuanto libro podía y se metía en la habitación a leer, antes que fueran a almorzar saco su ración antes de que lo notara tía Petunia y volvió a su pieza esa fue la rutina por los dos meses.

Recordó de inmediato hoy era el cumpleaños de su "querido" primo y debía quedarse en su habitación hasta que salieran y la casa seria completamente para el.

- _ **veo que has entrenado como te dije Harry-**_

-¿ _Lucían_?-

- _ **claro que soy yo Harry-**_

- _qué alegría Lucían ya puedes hablar conmigo-_

 _-_ _ **sí, y veo que has disfrutado del encantamiento asustando a tu primo por las noches-**_ dijo Lucían en tono de reproche para después reírse- _ **aunque fue increíble y asqueroso a la vez se orino en la cama pero no vuelvas a hacerlo recuerda nunca se debe de abusar de la magia-**_

 _-está bien no lo volveré a hacer-_ respondió Harry mientas bajaba su cabeza.

- **olvidemos ese asunto ahora sigamos hablando del mundo mágico-**

- _estaba por preguntarte sobre lo mismo ¿Qué es Gringotts_?-

- **es el único banco que existe en el mundo mágico se extiende por todo el mundo, los magos guardan su dinero hay, en bóvedas que se extienden debajo de todo Londres, de hecho tu posees 7 bóvedas aparte de tu bóveda de estudios y también deberán añadir las que me pertenecen de hecho hay encontraras una fortuna superior a la de los Potter en mis más de 700 años como Lycan libre, reuní todo el oro y riquezas que pude junto a mi ejército, también encontraras cadáveres de los de mi especie y a eso debemos sumarle la fortuna de los Black-**

- _entonces soy millonario y nunca lo supe-_ dijo Harry a la nada- _espera, mis tíos sabían de esto-_

 _-_ _ **afortunadamente no, aunque tu bóveda de estudios perdió bastante dinero ya que tu tutor legal a sacado mucho dinero-**_

 _-quien es mi tutor legal-_

 _-_ _ **el viejo Albus-**_

 _-¡malnacido aparte de condenarme me roba!-_ rugió en su cabeza Harry y sus ojos cambiaron su pupila se dilato completamente pero veía mejor que nunca.

 **-cálmate Harry no dejes que te controle tu Lycan de hecho no te medio transformes porque recuerda que tienes un inquilino no deseado-**

Esas palabras calmaron a Harry y más aún el tono con el que se dirijo Lucían.

 _-y como afecta que yo me transforme a el Horrocrux-_ pregunto Harry.

 **-** _ **en ese estado te vuelves más poderoso y como eso es un parasito se vuelve más fuerte aunque también nos ayuda ya que tu sangre Lycan absorbe cualidades de cada cosa que está en contacto con ella y no es perjudicial, absorbiste la capacidad de hablar Parsel el idioma de las serpientes una de las características de los fundadores de Hogward-**_

 _-ya veo, como puedo evitar que siga sacando dinero de mi cuenta el viejo-_

 _-_ _ **debes cambiar tu tutor mágico y eso se puede hacer en Gringotts, por lo que no realizaremos movimientos hasta que cumplas 9 años será en ese momento en el que iremos al callejos Diagon-**_

 _-¿callejón Diagon? ¿Porque tanto tiempo?-_

 _ **-porque si nos apuramos el viejo se dará cuenta y debemos mantener el perfil bajo recuerda, en cuanto al callejón Diagón se encuentra en Londres específicamente cerca del caldero chorreante, es un bar y hospedaje para magos, en el callejón Diagon se encuentra todo lo que necesitas para aprender y avanzar en la magia además ahí encontraras tus materiales para ir a Hogward, es uno de los colegios más importantes de magia del mundo, tus padres estudiaron ahí, a eso súmale que Dumbledore es el director del colegio por lo que podremos saber que movimientos realiza más o menos-**_

 _-entonces lo mantendremos vigilado, pero para que saca tanta dinero si él debe tener bastantes ingresos-_ pregunto Harry.

 _ **-para la familia Weasley, es una familia de sangre puras pero en mala situación económica, no todos están al tanto del dinero de hecho los gemelos Fred y George, no saben nada al igual que su padre Arthur, su hermano mayor Bill, después Charlie y Percy, los que si responden al viejo son la señora Weasley, Molly, su única hija Ginnebra y su hijo menor de tu edad para ser exacto Ron, él está "destinado" a ser tu mejor amigo y la chica esta será tu esposa o eso le quieren hacer creer, a cambio de eso ellos reciben dinero otros sujetos de los cuales debes cuidarte-**_ Harry solo asintió.

- _entonces debo cuidarme de muchas personas-_

 _ **-Sí, pero puedes confiar en los gemelos de hecho tienen cierto gusto por las bromas al igual que tú de hecho son famosos en el colegio por eso, otra de las personas en las que puedes confiar es en Rubius Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, fue un gran amigo de tus padres pero cree ciegamente en el viejo pero si debe poner su vida para salvarte no lo dudara además es un amante de los animales mágicos te caerá bien, después están las demás familias mágicas importantes pero eso lo hablaremos otro día-**_

 _ **-**_ _está bien, pero quienes son los Black-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **es una familia oscura bueno en antaño lo era su herederos fue echado de casa por no estar en Slytherin y ser amigo de los Potter en especial de tu padre quien a la vez es tu padrino mágico Sirius Black-**_

 _-espera si es mi padrino entonces él estaba a cargo de mí, porque no me fui con el-_ volvió a preguntar Harry.

 _ **-porque él está preso en Azkaban porque curiosamente fue acusado de revelar la posición de tus padres a Voldemort y no conforme con eso después de ir a ver como quedo el lugar de los hechos se fue a un poblado muggle siendo hay donde acabo con la vida de 12 personas más la de uno de sus amigos que también era amigo de tu padre un tal Peter Pettigrew, Sirius era un auror de hecho por lo que acabar con esos muggles debe haber sido cosa fácil no crees-**_

 _ **-**_ _espera, entonces el los traiciono, no puede ser-_ se comenzó a repetir Harry en su mente una y otra vez.

 _ **-cálmate Harry esa historia es una mentira, de hecho el que traiciono a tus padre fue Peter Pettigrew, él era el guardián ya que a última hora se cambió ya que era muy obvio que sería Sirius, veras la mayoría de las personas que conocieron a tu padre y Sirius pensarían que eran hermanos y como nadie sospecharía del pequeño e indefenso Peter se decidió que el seria el guardián pero este era el seguidor de Voldemort y para complacer a su amo los traiciono, Sirius se enteró y fue a ver la casa para saber si había alguien vivo y te encontró a ti su ahijado, estaba por irse cuando llego Hagrid y te llevo con Dumbledore mientras Sirius salía a buscar a Peter, lo encontró pero este le disparo un hechizo a los muggles y se volvió un animago y claro lo que sucedió después te puedes hacer una idea-**_

 _ **-**_ _entonces el estado preso por más de 5 años injustamente-_

 _-_ _ **sí, pero basta de charlas ahora tienes que hacer tus ejercicios-**_ dijo Lucían mientras Harry salía a correr las vueltas necesarias a la manzana.

Y terminamos un nuevo capítulo ya conté un poco de información solamente de hecho aún faltan más cosas sobre la historia de Sirius pero Harry aún tiene 5 años por lo que me parece ilógico a pesar de tener una elevada inteligencia sea capaz de pensar algo complejo por si solo aunque si lo mostrare con un poco más de confianza al desenvolverse ante las personas, el próximo capítulo se titula el Callejón Diagon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _ **-**_ _entonces el estado preso por más de 5 años injustamente-_

 _-_ _ **sí, pero basta de charlas ahora tienes que hacer tus ejercicios-**_ dijo Lucían mientras Harry salía a correr las vueltas necesarias a la manzana.

 _ **Arrancamos.**_

Podemos apreciar a los Dursley dirigirse a Londres para comprar un par de cosas para su hijto regalón lo que ellos no sabían era que al lado de Dudley estaba Harry que conversaba en su mente nuevamente con su mentor.

 _-definitivamente amo profundamente el encantamiento Fidelius Lucían-_

 _-_ _ **si es muy bueno de hecho muy bueno, recordaste alimentar la araña-**_ dijo Lucían y pregunto a la vez.

 _-sí, no lo olvide le deje una 5 mosca y uno que otro zancudo-_

 _ **-bien sin ella esto no sería posible, nunca pensé decir esto, Harry tu idea fue brillante de hecho nos ahorramos muchos problemas de esta manera-**_

 _-si pero como encontraremos el caldero Chorreante y además sin que nadie me reconozca-_

 _ **-será sencillo de hecho sé el camino y vine ayer al caldero chorreante para comprobar como pasar al callejón Diagon y además si ocultas tu cicatriz con tu pelo nadie te reconocerá además aparentas unos 11 años cuando en realidad tienes 9 y todos los mayos esperan verte en dos años más-**_

Bueno si aún se han dado cuenta han pasado 4 años desde el ultimo capitulo y Harry se encuentra camino a Londres para encontrar y visitar por primera y no última vez el callejón Diagon, pero porque viaja con lo Dursley y no solo bueno eso es sencillo por dos razones, la primer hay que recordar que esta la barrera que le avisa a Dumbledore sí Harry sale de casa y como salió con sus tíos y primo no sospechara de su salida por un tiempo prolongado y la segunda razón que debes ser la más importante no tenía ni un solo penique y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de oro que sin querer le regalaban sus tíos.

- _esperemos que sea así y no los perdamos por tu culpa-_

 _ **-jamás un Lycan se pierde, eso nunca lo olvides o pongas en duda-**_ dijo Lucían ligeramente ofendido.

- _está bien lo lamento, pasando a otro tema aún no me has dicho como era tu esposa Sonja-_

 _ **-ella era hermosa la mujer más bella que jamás debe haber existido-**_ declaro el lycan con una mirada de ensueño que era extraña ver en él.

- _uy si que estabas enamorado solo mira tu cara-_ se burlaba Harry.

- **sigue burlándote muchacho ya me entenderás más adelante-** dijo Lucían- _ **ella era una vampira de hecho nuestra relación estaba prohibida como ya sabes y nos veíamos a escondidas pero nos descubrieron y hay comenzó mi infierno personal su padre el hombre que me crio en cierta medida me condeno a mí y a ella, yo tuve que verla morir frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada y también hay murió mi hijo que estaba en su vientre, ese día les plante cara a esos malditos y perdí o eso creyeron ellos porque llame a mis iguales y atacamos el castillo yo me libere y aprovechando el sol acabe con la vida de su padre o eso creí pero también jure ese día que no descansaría hasta eliminar a todos los vampiros y como manera de burla hacia ellos posicione mi base en su castillo y me mantuve en constante guerra contra ellos-**_

 _-lo lamento Lucían no sabía que tu esposa murió de esa forma pero tengo dos preguntas como es eso de que soy inmortal y a la vez no y la segunda es si todavía existen vampiros-_

 _-_ _ **respondiendo a tu primera pregunta eres inmortal esa es una de las características de los Lycan pero inmortal al paso del tiempo tu puedes morir en combate aunque es difícil ya que tu factor de recuperación es más rápido que el mío ya que posees un núcleo mágico de hacho posees dos núcleos mágicos y si aún existen vampiros pero ya no son como antes aunque si te encuentras a alguno te pido que lo mates claro si es que se lo merece-**_

 _-bien no te fallare en esa misión además tampoco preguntare por lo de mis dos núcleos mágicos para eso están los duendes-_

 _-_ _ **bien ya llegamos es momento de bajarte aprovechando que están detenidos-**_ dijo Lucían, acto seguido Harry se bajó del auto sin que lo notaran y partió como una bala siguiendo las instrucciones de Lucían pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?, quizá Lucían se equivocó pero en una esquina encontró el letrero que tanto buscaba _"el caldero chorreante"._

 _ **-es aquí-**_ dijo Lucían- _ **es un lugar famoso entre magos y claro cómo puedes ver un Lycan jamás se pierde-**_ Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si no hubiera visto el letrero jamás lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba, sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la __extraña sensación de que sólo él y Lucían lo veían.

- _ **vamos que esperas entra-**_ ordeno el Lycan, Harry abrió la puerta y entro al lugar para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa, un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando él entro en su mente  
Harry solo rogaba para que no lo conocieran y su ruego fue escuchado porque las personas dejaron de mirarlo a excepción del cantinero que pregunto.

-que buscas niño-dijo con un tono amable.

-e..el callejón Diagon-respondió Harry aunque se maldijo porque su voz tembló un poco.

-no te preocupes chico la mayoría de los de primer año están igual que tu ven yo te indico el lugar para pasar-le dijo el cantinero, Harry no era de los que confiaban de buenas a primeras pero siempre podía preguntarle a Lucían y este solo asintió, entonces no había problema y lo siguió en el camino no hablaron mucho de hecho nada llegaron a un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

-llegamos-dijo el cantinero de nombre Tom-presta atención chico sobre este cubo mira estos cinco ladrillos en esta secuencia tres arriba, dos horizontales y da tres golpes al ladrillo siguiente además de un paso hacia atrás-dicho y hecho dio tres golpes a la pared con lo que parecía ser su varita, el ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-bienvenido-dijo Tom-al callejón Diagon nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión-y se fue, Harry paso la puerta que se cerró a su espalda y no pudo evitar asombrarse a pesar de conocer en teoría el mundo mágico.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

- _ **Sí, vas a necesitar uno**_ -dijo Lucían- _ **pero vamos a lo importante Gringotts-**_ aunque Harry quería protestar sabía que no podían desperdiciar tiempo en menos de 2 minutos Harry estaba frente a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado había un duende, el duende era una cabeza más bajo que Harry tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo

Notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos, cuando entraró los saludó entonces encontró otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Dos duendes lo hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontró en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para

contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Harry se aceró al mostrador.

-disculpe las molestias señor-dijo Harry cuando se dirigió a un duende, este miro a Harry y se sorprendió esta era la primera vez que un humano le mago le hablaba de igual a igual más aun ya que era un niño.

-Ragnork-dijo el duende-que es lo que deseas niño-volvió a hablar el duende mostrando su sonrisa con unos dientes muy afilados que prometían sacarte sangre si los molestabas.

-me gustaría hablar con el gerente del banco es un asunto de suma importancia-dijo Harry mientras levantaba el flequillo que cubría su cicatriz, el duende al verla se puso serio.

-no quieras engañarme mago que ya han aparecido otros magos diciendo ser tu-dijo mientras le hacía una seña a los guardias-

-señor Ragnork, no pretendo ofenderlo de ninguna manera y estoy dispuesto a hacer la prueba de sangre y aceptare las consecuencias si no soy su heredero-dijo Harry firmemente.

- _por primera vez en todos mis años una mago acepta la muerte abiertamente uhmm o está diciendo la verdad o es un suicida me agrada este muchacho_ -pensó el duende-muy bien ya que está seguro procederemos a hacer lo que me pides sígueme-acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a otra habitación seguido de Harry y unos guardias que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Una vez dentro del lugar el duende se sentó en un sillón que se veía cómodo y Harry se sentó frente a él, Ragnork saco una daga con varias piedras preciosas y un pergamino con pluma y un tintero.

-bien debes cortarte la mano para tener un poco de tu sangre que depositaras en ese tintero mágico y el resto lo are yo-Harry tomo la daga y se cortó la mano dejando que su sangre corriera libremente hasta el tintero mágico y después de unos minutos la pluma comenzó a anotar como si su vida dependiera de ello pasaron unos diez minutos y Ragnork estaba sorprendido jamás una pluma anotaba tanto sobre un mago.

Tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Hijo mestizo de James Charlus Potter y Lily Abigail Potter-Evans_

 _Padrinos: Sirius Orion Black, Amelia Bones._

 _Señoríos: Potter, Peverell(por parte de los Potter quienes son descendientes directos de este),Gryffindor , Hufflepuff(estos dos de casaron y tuvieron una hija que se casó con un heredero Potter), Ravenclaw(ella se casó con Gryffindor al igual que Hufflepuff, de esa unión salió un varón que se casó con una Potter), Slytherin( por parte del trozo de alma que reside en el de Tom Marvolo Ryddle)y Lucían el primero( heredado por sangre)._

 _Animago: León, Tejón, Aguila y Ciervo._

 _Forma heredada: Lycan_

 _Patronus: por descubrir._

 _Anclaje(parasito) de alma: Tom Marvolo Ryddle._

 _Sellos mágicos, hechizos y pociones: lealtad, obediencia, restricción de núcleo mágico, compulsión por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y lealtad hacia Molly Adila Weasley-Prewett._

 _Caracteristicas especiales: Doble núcleo mágico, capacidad de hablar Parsel, Oclumante natural, Inmortalidad._

Una vez término de hablar el duende miraba a Harry de arriba abajo.

-muy bien señor Potter, hemos confirmado quien es usted y disculpe las molestias que le hemos causado-

-no hay problema señor Ragnork, pero me gustaría hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Potter, y el gerente del banco por favor-

-yo soy el gerente del Banco señor Potter y su gerente de cuentas no existe ya que las bóvedas Potter están bloqueadas y solo se tiene permitido entrar a la de su educación-

-muy bien entonces señor Ragnork me gustaría que trajeran al encargado de abrir mi bóveda de estudios y hablar de dos puntos de suma importancia con usted-dijo Harry manteniendo su personalidad seria- _ **vas bien Harry no flaquees frente a él, recuerda eres un Lycan no le tememos a nada y nadie además yo te estoy guiando en la conversación tu repite todo lo que yo diga-**_

 _ **-**_ _tratare Lucían pero no estoy acostumbrado a esto-_

 _-_ no hay ningún problema señor Potter, lo llamare enseguida-dijo realizando una seña mientras escribía dos cartas rápidamente y se las entregaba a un duende más pequeño que llego después de hacer la seña que al ver los nombres a quien iban dirigida las cartas partió rápidamente-pero antes señor Potter continuemos con la lectura del pergamino le parece-

-claro señor Ragnork pero llámeme Harry no estoy acostumbrado a lo de señor Potter-

El duende asintió a la vez que se sorprendía nuevamente ningún mago respetaba a los duende como ellos les decían pero su nombre de raza era Goblin que por cierto era una nación bastante importante dentro del mundo mágico pero lo magos actuales los despreciaban.

-Está bien Harry –dijo el goblin.

 _Tutor mágico: Albus Dumbledore en reemplazo de Sirius Black._

 _Bóvedas permitidas de uso: cámara 687 para educación y gastos comunes (se llena con 1 millón de galeones al año)._

 _Bóvedas selladas: Cámaras: 14, 17, 20, 23, 28, 43, 45 bóvedas Potter_

 _Cámaras: 8, 15, 22, 60, 70, bóvedas Black_

 _Cámaras: 2, 4, 6, 10, 12, 16 bóvedas Peverell_

 _Cámara: 3 bóvedas Gryffindor_

 _Cámara: 5 bóveda Hufflepuff_

 _Cámara: 7 bóveda Ravenclaw_

 _Cámara: 9 bóveda Slytherin_

 _Cámara: 001 bóveda de Lucían el primero._

Termino de decir el goblin y Harry oculto su cara de asombro lo mejor que pudo pero por dentro era otra cosa.

- _soy cochinamenterecontrarico-_ grito mientras saltaba de lado a lado y Lucían lo veía y se reí era la primera vez que lo veía feliz de verdad y no como siempre fingiendo una sonrisa.

-eso sería todo Harry en cuanto a bóvedas aún faltan los convenios con empresas mágicas los leeré a continuación-

-no señor Ragnork tengo poco tiempo y necesito su ayuda con urgencias quiero si es posible que usted sea mi gerente de cuentas-

-será un honor para mí manejar tus cuentas Harry pero debes saber que es mucho el dinero que posees por lo que debes tener cuidado puedes confiar en mi yo no te robare ni un solo _sickle_ tienes mi palabra y la de un goblin es sagrada-

-no se preocupe por eso señor Ragnork confió plenamente en usted bueno lo primero que quiero hacer es notificarle del robo que sufre mi cámara de estudios ya que yo no visto ni un solo _sickle_ de ella aun, pero sé que alguien extrae dinero de ella, no estoy dudando de la nación Goblin si eso es lo que piensa, por eso le pedio que llamara al que está encargado de llevar a la gente a mi cámara pero como se quien maquina todo este plan quiero que dejen de rellenar la bóveda y la deje solo con un millón de galeones y quisiera que me cambien mi cámara a otra disponible si no es mucho pedir-

-pero Harry esto lo sabrá tu tutor legal y por lo que veo él es que te roba quien lo iba a imaginar el gran Albus Dumbledore robando jaja-

-ahí es donde entra mi otra petición ya debo llevar como 40 minuto aquí no es así-pregunto Harry a lo que el goblin asintió-debo apurarme porque el viejo me tiene vigilado con una barrera en casa de mis tíos y yo quisiera pedirle que sea mi tutor legal-

El duende no se lo podía creer le estaban dando la posibilidad de ser el tutor legal de la persona políticamente más poderosa de todo Gran Bretaña y lo que era peor a un goblin, los magos no se lo podrían creer ellos volverían al poder.

-Harry muchacho sabes lo que esto significa para mí y la nación Goblin-pregunto Ragnork.

-sí y con eso espero demostrar mi absoluta confianza en la nación Goblin por eso necesito su respuesta ahora-pidió Harry.

-acepto Harry-dijo el goblin con su sonrisa característica.

-Bien- dijo Harry y en menos de 10 minutos el Goblin tenía todo listo y Harry estaba por firmar cuando volvió a hablar –pero no debe poner en práctica su poder como tutor legal hasta que entre a Hogwards porque de lo contrario el viejo sabrá de nuestros movimientos y me descubrirá-el Goblin asintió le gustaba como pensaba Harry.

-ahora quería saber si me pueden ayudar con el asunto de mi Horrocrux-dijo Harry al escuchar eso el Gobling lo miro muy serio.

-entonces tú quieres que nosotros te lo quitemos no es así-dijo el Goblin.

-sí y es porque me complica en mi condición de Lycan además de que se alimenta de mi núcleo mágico para sobrevivir y pertenece a Voldemort-en cuanto menciono eso el Gobling chasqueo su dedos y aprecio un grupo de médicos Goblin o eso creía Harry.

-ellos lo pueden eliminar Harry, esos objetos de magia negra no pueden estar en nuestro clientes ni menos en el más importante que tenemos tardaran 3 horas en quitarlo alcanza tu tiempo-pregunto pero Harry no podía dar una respuesta- _ **tus tíos tienen para tres horas más-**_ dijo Lucían dándole una respuesta a Harry.

-tengo solo tres horas no existe la posibilidad de que me dejen frente a mi casa antes de entrar a la barrera y detengan el auto de alguna manera para que yo me pueda colar en el-pregunto Harry y el Goblin sonrió.

-no hay problema Harry ahora firma los documentos-dijo el Goblin.

Harry los firmo pero en lo del porcentaje de ganancia del banco con su dinero que era del 7% lo aumento a un 14% con la pluma que le dieron.

El duende lo leyó y lo miro-es por todas las molestias que se ha tomado conmigo y es lo justo ya que usted hará crecer la fortuna que poseo y el banco debe recibir más recompensa por la labor que realizan y como último favor le quería pedir que me comprara los libros que necesito para aprender más del mundo mágico y como realizar magia sin varita y uno que otro hechizo y las cosas que usted considere relevante para tener una buena formación ya que no conozco mucho del mundo mágico y siempre doy vueltas a la manzana de mi casa en la mañana a las 6 de la mañana hay podemos encontrarnos para tratar los temas más importantes claro sin que lo note el viejo Albus-

-bien Harry ahora los sanadores te llevaran para tratarte Harry y no te preocupes son los mejores en lo que hacen, de hecho ningún mago humano ha sido tratado por ellos pero por ser tú, ellos te trataran-declaro el Goblin.

-muchas gracias Ragnork-y se lo llevaron a otra habitación, le pidieron que se quitara la sudada y se recostara, mientras comenzaban a poner runas por todo su torso, brazos y una grande en su cabeza.

-muy bien chico esto te dolerá como nada te ha dolido antes, eliminaremos el Horrocrux y procederemos a quitar los sellos restrictivos, de lealtad, obediencia y compulsión por Albus Dumbledore y el de lealtad de Molly Weasley-dijo el Goblin que dirigía la operación supuso Harry y comenzaron cada Goblin ahí presente se ganó en cada una de las runas que habían en la cama que también tenía más runas había un total de 10 runas en su cuerpo más 4 que se ubicaban en cada esquina de la cama-muy bien procederemos a realizar la búsqueda del lugar donde está el Horrocrux-dijo el Goblin

-señor-dijo Harry –creo que está cerca de mi cabeza en específico mis ojos al parecer-el goblin lo miro y asintió guiaron el cumulo de energía que habían sobre Harry al parecer las runas eran como los puntos para fijar un perímetro, de inmediato Harry sintió un pinchazo bastante fuerte en la cabeza-el encargado general movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación en introdujeron la energía de golpe de Harry y este casi pierde la conciencia pero Aguanto en su cabeza solo pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador y de la cicatriz en forma de rayo comenzó a salir una sustancia negra y espesa como brea que fue recolectada por unas runas que estaban en las manos de 4 Goblins que no perdían ningún detalle de lo que pasaba, Harry solo sentía dolor en ese momento pero no era tanto como el que sintió cuando lo golpeaban pero sus ojos comenzaron a picar de hecho parecía que estaban siendo quemados con un fierro al rojo vivo, como lo sabía Harry pues su tío le dio con un fierro a esa temperatura en su espalda ya no había cicatriz pero en su memoria guardaría ese sentimiento y ese dolor, sus ojos perdieron ese verde brillante que lo caracterizaba y se volvieron completamente rojo oscuro y de ellos comenzó a salir esa sustancia que parecía sangre coagulada, que fue atrapada por otras 6 runas de un tamaño menor al parecer eran las anclas que poseían al núcleo Mágico de Harry , sus ojos perdieron toda señal de vida pero su sangre de Lycan comenzó a trabajar rápidamente ayudando a regenerar sus ojos que volvieron a quedar como nuevos de hecho parecían más brillantes de hecho su pupila parecía tener ligeros tonos rojos pero volvió a tener conciencia de sí mismo.

-hemos terminado de quitar el Horrocrux que nos diera una referencia de donde estaba el objeto obscuro nos ayudó bastante ahora procederemos a liberar sus núcleos mágicos y eliminar los sellos esto dolerá un poco menos pero no será agradable-Harry solo asintió y vio como los Goblin sacaban nuevas runas y dejaban las otras aun activas pero alejadas del y comenzó a sentir calor por todo su pecho y estómago y su estómago y pecho comenzaron a brillar uno en un azul intenso casi eléctrico y el otro en un rojo oscuro y su cuerpo por completo comenzó a liberar magia las runas temblaban y las runa de la cama estaban que se partían pero soportaron y hay después de eliminar un gran cumulo de energía Harry callo dormido 1 hora después volvía a despertar y pudo ver a tres Goblin el primero era Ragnork que le sonreía el segundo era casi tan alto como él y poseía un hacha muy grande en su espalda aparte de una armadura de guerra y una mirada que lo recorría de pies a cabeza podía ver que lo estaba analizando y el ultimo era más pequeño que los dos y tenía una mirada de temor puro.

-bien Harry el ritual duro menos de lo predicho solo 2 horas todavía alcanzas a llegar con tus tíos-

-gracias señor Ragnork por su paciencia y la oportunidad de ser tratados por sus sanadores-dijo Harry mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero aun así mantenía su mirada en Ragnork.

-oh pero que modales disculpe su majestad no lo presente Harry él es el rey de la nación Goblin Ragnuk III-dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia y señalaba al Goblin del hacha, Harry se puso de pie como pudo y realizo una reverencia que dejo sorprendido a los 3 Goblin.

-es un honor conocerlo Señor Ragnuk, disculpe mi mala presentación aún estoy debilitado por el procedimiento-

-veo que tenías razón Ragnurk este muchacho ayudara en gran medida a la nación Goblin-dijo mientras miraba a Ragnurk, después dirigió su mirada a Harry-bien muchacho ya conoces mi nombre, es un honor para nosotros que nos permitas representarte frente a los magos, los Goblin volveremos a representar poder en esta sociedad dirigida por magos que desprecian a las creaturas mágicas –declaro solemnemente el rey de los Goblin

 _-cielos pensé que me iba a matar cuando apareció con esa hacha-_

 _ **-esas hachas son muy peligrosas y más si están en las manos de un Goblin, son entrenados desde que nacen para utilizarla y más aún si eres el perteneces a la familia real-**_ hablo por primera vez Lucían después de lo sucedido en el ritual.

- _Lucían ya desapareció el Horrocrux-_ pregunto Harry a el Lycan.

 _ **-si ya desapareció aunque no fue bonito lo que le sucedió y el porqué del ardor en tus ojos se debe a que ahora son los ojos de un Lycan ya que su transformación era parcial, así que oficialmente, Harry eres un Lycan completo-**_ dijo Lucían con una sonrisa, Harry solo le sonrió.

-bien Harry este es el Goblin encargado de de llevarlos a tu bóveda de estudios se llama Griphook-dijo Ragnork señalando a el Goblin más pequeño de los tres que miraba con cierto grado de temor a Harry.

Harry lo miro por un momento y después pregunto-quien te daba la autorización para llevarlos a la bóveda-

-un Goblin superior a mí se llama Gundur señor Potter-

-muy bien señor Ragnork debo admitir que tienen un personal competente-los 3 Goblin lo miraron con extrañeza en especial Ragnork-Griphook tu seguirás llevando a esas personas y te aseguraras de que la cámara posea algún encantamiento para aparentar que se mantiene llena durante el tiempo que te ordene el señor Ragnurk él sabe, también me gustaría que seas tú el que los atiende siempre no sé si existe la posibilidad de "hablar" con le ese tal Gundur-dijo mirando a los otros dos Goblin, Ragnork asintió con una sonrisa-y que sea por error encantado para que no note que se dejó de llenar la bóveda-nuevamente asintieron el rey y el gerente de cuentas Potter.

Griphook solo sonreí ese chico a pesar de conocerlo hace menos de 5 minutos le caía excelente ya esperaba atenderlo en su primera visita quizá alguien debió mencionar que sería en dos años.

-bueno Harry es momento de que te vallas y toma-dijo sacando un monedero-este monedero contiene todos los libros que quieres, tus negocios y cuentas además de las acciones que posees en las tiendas del callejón Diagon, por si te preocupa debes conocer un secreto la mayoría de los jóvenes deben obedecer una regla estúpida propuesta por el ministerio de magia que dice que no pueden hacer magia fuera de las escuelas o en un lugar cercano a los Muggles, bueno esto lo saben por el conjuro puesto en las varitas que compran los estudiantes pero no menciona la magia sin varita y para que no tengas problema toma-dijo apareciendo otro libro que se titulaba " _principios básicos para la magia sin varita",_ y un pergamino en donde se explicaba cómo utilizar un objeto que era aumentado para tener más espacio por la magia –unos Goblins te harán aparecer frente a los Dursley ya los encontramos y te pondremos en ese artefacto móvil por lo que me informaron mis empleados están bajo el encanto Fidelio, muy astuto Harry pero basta de charla en otro momento nos veremos, pero debes tener cuidado con la señora Figgs es una persona que tiene conocimiento del mundo mágico de hecho su marido es un sangre pura y por lo que vemos esta hay para vigilarte y alertar a Dumbledore-sin decir nada más Harry se despidió de Ragnurk, el rey Ragnuk y Griphook, luego fue llevado a otra sala por una pareja de Goblin hay sintió que era succionado por una aspiradora desde su estómago y aparecieron frente al coche de los Dursley no estaban en el vehiculó ya que trataban de sacar a Dudley de una tienda donde hacia un escándalo para que le compraran una bicicleta, Harry solo movía su cabeza jamás usaría esa bicicleta pero no era problema suyo, uno de los Gobin le quito el seguro mágicamente a la puerta y Harry subió al coche no sin antes despedirse de los Goblin que como llegaron hay desaparecieron y Harry centro su vista en el libro de magia sin varita, 10 minutos después Harry veía como los Dursley colocaban una bicicleta sobre la parrilla del coche y se iban de vuelta a Privet Drive, hora y media más tarde ya estaban en la casa y Harry hábilmente se escabullo hasta su habitación y de ahí no saldría hasta el otro día.

Y eso es todo por hoy es el capítulo más extenso de la historia y también el más largo que he escribido hasta la fecha, por si tienen dudas este fic tambien será un Harem pero tratare de desarrollarlo lo mejor que pueda me gustaría que me dieran una lista o sugerencias de las chicas que les gustaría que estuvieran con Harry aunque ya tengo a 3 fijas si o si una es francesa otras es "cambiante" y al ultima tiene un problema es sus dientes.

Respecto a mis otras historias debo tener inspiración pero la tengo pero solo para esta historia me gusta el mundo de Harry Potter porque plantea algo distinto donde junta diferentes especies y la hace encajar en un historia que tiene mucho potencial pero no la desarrollo completamente a mi parecer, otro punto que no me gusto fue que Harry no aprovecho todo su poder en ese mundo un héroe a mi gusto debe hacer lo que otras personas no son capaces de hacer si hay que mancharse las manos él es el que debe asumir la responsabilidad pero tampoco debe centrarse solo en eso porque de lo contrario sería igual que Dumbledore, si tienes el poder político para evitar que algo le pase a tu familiares debe hacer algo y no como en el caso de Sirius, debería haber tenido pensamiento crítico no solo creer todo lo que dicen y sobre todo preocuparse mucho más por quien es el de hecho creo que no sabía ni la mitad de su vida hasta el libro 3 y comienzos del 4.

Se despide el Tenzai.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _10 minutos después Harry veía como los Dursley colocaban una bicicleta sobre la parrilla del coche y se iban de vuelta a Privet Drive, hora y media más tarde ya estaban en la casa y Harry hábilmente se escabullo hasta su habitación y de ahí no saldría hasta el otro día._

 _ **Arrancamos.**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Harry volvió del banco de Gringotts se ha pasado casi todo su tiempo estudiando y poniendo en práctica todo lo que aprende de su libro de magia sin varita hasta el momento no ha podido abrir su monedero mágico ya que algo impide que pueda usar magia a voluntad o mejor dicho no logra conectar con su magia, verán recuerdan que Harry posee dos núcleos mágicos eso es algo que no se ve con regularidad de hecho por si solo cada núcleo contiene la cantidad mágica de un estudiante egresado, para hacernos una idea un mago es evaluado en una escala de poder mágico esta escala va de 30 magivols a 700 magivols por lo general un niño mágico sangre pura posee entre 50 a 60 magivols, un media sangre 45 a 65 y un nacido Muggles posee entre 40 y 50 magivols, cuando salen de cualquier colegio mágico reconocida hasta el momento bordea sin importar su origen los 250 a 350 magivols, los aurores tienen en promedio entre 350 a 450 magivols y un a auror de gran nivel posee un poder de 450 a 550 magivols uno de los sujetos que sobrepasa esta barrera es Albus Dumbledore único mago conocido desde Merlín (inventor de la tabla de poder) que la sobrepasa teniendo un poder mágico de 750 Magivols se cree que es el origen de porque Voldemort nunca se atrevió a atacar Hogwarts ya que su poder se creer es inferior al de Dumbledore bueno dejando eso de lado Harry un niño todavía y sin dominio de su magia posee un nivel mágico de 250 magivols en cada uno de sus núcleos mágicos es decir un poder bruto de 500 magivols de ahí Lucían cree que su núcleo mágico se dividió en dos ya que era demasiado grande para un niño.

- _ **bien Harry trataras de juntar tus núcleos mágicos en uno solo tu cuerpo ya es capaz de soportar esa gran carga mágica-**_

 **-** _pero si mi poder es tan grande a tan corta edad en dos años mas no me podría enfrentar a Dumbledore-_ pregunto Harry y Lucían estallo en risas.

 _ **-Harry puede ser que tienes un gran poder pero él conoce un infinidad de hechizos y encantamientos el poder no sirve de nada si no sabes cómo utilizarlo además de que mientras menos sospeche de tus aumentos de poder o que ya no posees las restricciones**_ –dijo Lucían una vez que dejo de reírse.

 _-ahora que lo mencionas Lucían como es que no se enteró que me los quitaron si el me los coloco-_ pregunto nuevamente Harry.

- _ **se debe a los Goblin ya que ellos te quitaron los hechizos y encantamientos no los rompieron de hecho podríamos modificar la barrera para que deje de alertar a Dumbledore y se mantenga constante y podríamos ajustarla para que alerte cuando sale Dudley , pero antes de eso debemos unir tus núcleos mágicos pero eso provocara un pico de energía y el viejo lo sabrá-**_

 _-pero Lucían se uno mis núcleos mágicos lentamente para que no se note el aumento de energía-_ dijo Harry a lo que el Lycan sonrió era una excelente idea.

Harry se acostó en su cama y realizo lo que le dijo el libro no era que en el libro se hablara como unir dos núcleos mágicos sino que explicaba como canalizar tu magia y eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer Harry quería reunir todo su poder en un solo punto y eso era en este caso en la boca de su estómago por lo que estuvo así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió como su poder fluía como si fueran dos ríos que se juntan en un punto alimentando una océano el proceso no fue instantáneo de hecho Harry ya llevaba más de 12 horas en eso casi pierde el control y deja que toda la energía se junte de golpe pero Lucían le alcanzo a hablar y salvaron la situación, durante todo el proceso Harry no noto que sus uñas crecían rápidamente al igual que su pelo, sus ojos se dilataron y ahorra eran como dos linternas completamente verde olivo y crecía un poco en músculos y estatura, Lucían se mantuvo cayado con lo relacionado a su transformación física hasta que terminaron el proceso y Harry se levantó de la cama se dio cuenta.

- _Lucían esto es normal-_ pregunto Harry un `poco asustado.

- _ **no lo sé Harry eres el primer Lycan en mostrar cambios físicos a tan corta edad además de ser el primero que es un hibrido entre Lycan y mago, no conozco todo-**_

 _ **-**_ _pero tu pudiste llevar a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio, tu posees poder mágico-_ afirmo Harry pero Lucían negaba con su cabeza en su subconsciente.

 _ **-es distinto Harry yo reuní toda la energía mágica que pude antes de morir pero no la puedo crear o reponer como tú, lo que te hace diferente a todos nosotros es eso tu posees un núcleo mágico-**_ respondió Lucían.

Y Harry por primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaba junto a Lucían se sintió a la deriva era único entre los único que ironía pensó ya era un "anormal" en el mundo Muggle pero ahora resulta que también lo es en el mundo mágico.

- _muy bien entonces como llegue a este estado solo tengo que salir yo solo de él-_ dijo Harry y Lucían asintió, paso un par de minutos más y volvió a su forma completamente humana y comenzó a ensayar un poco con esa semi transformación al final del día ya la dominaba completamente pero el costo fue que su nuevo y recién unido núcleo mágico se agotó por lo que a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día solo se acostó a esperar el siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió cerca de las 5 de la mañana de la alacena y asalto el refrigerador y sacio toda su hambre de hecho aún no sabía cómo comió tanto sin reventar, se aseguró de dejar todo limpio y salió de la cocina de vuelta a la alacena donde se abrigo un poco más y salió a dar las 100 vueltas a la manzana del día de hoy esto era posible gracias a su sangre de Lycan ya que su resistencia era altísima al igual que su velocidad 3 horas más tarde volvía a entrar a la casa todo esto sin ser notado y se metió a la ducha que no duraban ni 5 minutos ya que se mojaba el pelo debajo de los brazos y entrepierna y se pasaba rápidamente el jabón y se metía a la ducha para retirarse el jabón , esa era su rutina diaria de ejercicios las flexiones, sentadillas y abdominales ya las había hecho antes de llegar y de nuevo se metió en el libro de magia sin varita la primera lección consistía en sentir el flujo de su magia por su cuerpo no le tomo mucho en el mes que no pudo controlar su magia como ahora ya había logrado ese paso al igual que el de la lección dos que era enfocar la magia en un solo punto en este caso en su mano no le tomo casi nada de tiempo ya conocía la teoría y después paso a la lección 3 mover cosas, descubrió que mientras más grande era el objeto más concentración y magia era requerida pero lo logro con bastante éxito claro que Lucían le llamo la atención ya que debía aprender a controlar el flujo de su magia y no desperdiciarla por eso comenzó a levantar objetos pequeños con muy pocas magia en algunos casos solo los tambaleaba pero aplicaba un poco más y ya tenía el ajuste necesario para levantarla sin desperdiciar magia, repitió el proceso con objetos de mayor tamaño durante toda la mañana pensó que estaría agotadísimo pero no.

 _ **-se debe a que de nuevo tu condición de Lycan acelera tu recuperación mágica de hecho tu núcleo está a la mitad es-**_ dijo el Lycan que en estos momentos hablaba cada vez menos con Harry.

- _Lucían porque ya no me hablas tanto sucede algo-_ pregunto preocupado Harry.

- _ **Harry ya se me está acabando la energía que alguna vez tuve de hecho no creo que pueda durar hasta que entres en Howards-**_ respondió Lucían con toda la seriedad posible.

- _pero no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes más tiempo-_ volvió a preguntar Harry bastante triste.

- _ **solo si pudieras de alguna forma alimentarme con un poco de magia creo poder estar más tiempo-**_ dijo el Lycan en respuesta.

Harry tuvo una idea se volvió a concentrar en su núcleo mágico y separo una parte para el Lycan era pequeño pero potente en comparación con su núcleo mágico era como si este fuera una batería de automóvil y la parte que sería para el Lycan era una pila.-

 _-lo lamento no puedo hacer algo más grande-_ dijo Harry con desanimo.

- _ **es suficiente Harry pero ya no lo vuelvas a hacer con esta cantidad de poder estaré aquí presente hasta fines de tu 4 año en el colegio-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _pero podría volver a darle más poder y estarías más tiempo-_ dijo Harry nuevamente.

- _ **no lo entiendes Harry yo no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos me mantuve todo este tiempo buscando alguien que continúe mi legado, ya es momento que me pueda ir y estar con mi esposa e hijo en el otro mundo, por fin poder descansar de hecho la inmortalidad no es un regalo es casi una maldición si no estás con las personas que amas por eso Harry es importante que encuentres a alguien que te complete o en tu caso a algunas-**_ dijo Lucían con una sonrisa.

- _a que te refieres Lucían-_ pregunto Harry con cara de no saber que hablaba.

 _ **-cuando seas más grande lo entenderás, solo te diré que si alguien te atrae vallas por ese alguien sin importar que no sabrás si es verdad hasta que lo intentes-**_ Harry no le entendió mucho por lo que se siguió practicando con su magia la lección 4 que era sentir la magia que había en tus alrededores- _ **en alguna ocasiones eres brillante Harry pero en otras das pena-**_ pensó Lucían mientras reía.

Harry pudo sentir la energía del que había en la habitación en especial en donde estaba su araña al verla recordó darle unas moscas y otros insectos se valió de su magia además de ponerla en práctica y capturo un par de moscas y las guio con su magia a caja de la araña que lo espera una vez estuvieron dentro la araña se puso a tejer su telaraña y las capturo para después alimentarse mientras hacía eso Harry sintió la magia que cubría su habitación/alacena _ **-si Harry esa es la magia que hay en el encantamiento Fidelio-**_ respondió Lucían para confirmar las sospechas de Harry.

Si Harry tuviera que describir el color de la magia se podría decir que la que estaba en el encantamiento Fidelio era de color verde pero su magia era de color Azul eléctrico como era el color de uno de sus núcleos pero más cercana a su cuerpo era de color rojo sangre con bastante negro eso intrigo a Harry en gran medida.

- _ **recuerdas que te dije que la sangre de Lycan absorbe lo que es beneficioso para su portador-**_ Harry asintió- _ **bueno resulta que no solo absorbiste la capacidad de hablar Parsel del Horrocrux sino que también la capacidad de usar magia negra-**_ respondió Lucían a la pregunta que inconscientemente le formulo Harry.

- _pero tú me dijiste que la magia no tiene un positivo o negativo somos nosotros los que le damos el sentido-_ dijo Harry.

 _ **-exacto Harry pero un mago de la luz no es catalogado así por usar magia negra y un mago oscuro no es precisamente famoso por usar hechizos puros-**_ ahora Harry no entendía nada- _ **me refiero al hecho de que eres alguien con la capacidad de usar los dos tipos de magia pero en realidad solo existe uno o eso me explicaron los Goblin en mis tiempos, mira es sencillo los hechizos y encantamientos están catalogados en hechizos buenos por definirlo de una manera los otros son malos cuando en realidad los hechizos y demás cosas están solo para usarse pero es el mago le da su clasificación me explico-**_ dijo Lucían, Harry ahora si entendía el asunto.

Después de esa explicación salió de la alacena y partió hacia donde estaba la barrera era como un domo de color dorado que Harry toco por inercia y vio como el toque se expandía por todo el domo eso dejo impresionado a Harry, decidió volver a la alacena sin que lo vieran.

Una vez dentro de alacena tomo un pergamino que le explicaba cómo utilizar el monedero que le regalo Ragnark primero debía enviar su magia a través del objeto y meter la mano era sencillo una vez que aprendías a utilizar tu magia, el primer libro que saco era bastante delgado que decía " _Oclumancia para ocultar aquello que no quieres que los demás vean"_ , no tenía un autor pero Harry lo dejo pasar abrió el libro y en el encontró una nota que decía.

" _Harry este libro es para ocultar_

 _lo que hay en tu mente, en el_

 _pergamino que hablaba de tu_

 _ascendencia decía que eras un_

 _oclumante natural pero si entrenas_

 _tu mente será impenetrable edemas de_

 _que Voldemort eran un legemante al igual_

 _que Albus Dumbledore"_

 _Que los enemigos tiemblen ante tu poder_

 _Ragnark_

Harry después de leer la carta comenzó a leer el libro, en este decía que la oclumancia es: "el arte de proteger la información que se encuentra en solo tu cabeza o unos pocos saben, es ideal para tiempos oscuros o en donde tu vida dependa de que tan bien ocultes tu información, para aprender oclumancia debes imaginar que le pones un barrera a tu mente, dentro de esa barrera pones toda información que consideres relevante para evitar que otros la vean y fuera de ella pones recuerdos poco importantes que no sean de vital importancia de esa manera engañas a tu atacante (legemante), para que crea que tiene el control de la situación"

La introducción era bastante clara, lo dejaría para después ya que era para reforzar sus barreras pero no lo olvidaría quizá en un mes la estudiaría a fondo y no pararía hasta dominarla, después volvió a meter la mano y saco otro libro titulado _"Hogwarts, una historia de magia"_ y en la primera página encontró otra carta:

" _Harry para que tengas una idea_

 _del lugar al que iras, recuerda_

 _siempre es bueno conocer el territorio_

 _enemigo"_

 _Ragnark._

Bien era otro libro de suma importancia de hecho Lucían también le había mencionado que debía conocer un poco del lugar donde pasaría los próximo 7 años una vez que haya cumplido los 11 años, bueno una tarea menos que tenía que hacer aunque dudaba que hablara de lugares de suma importancia, volvió a meter la mano en el monedero y toco un libro bastante grueso que se titulaba " _Grandes historias de la Nación Goblin"_ en la primera hoja encontró una carta.

" _Harry Potter este libro es para que_

 _conozcas un poco de la historia de_

 _la Nación Goblin, te recomiendo saltarte_

 _el prólogo es bastante extenso pero una_

 _vez que lo hallas leído, lee el prólogo"_

 _Que tu oro crezca sin límites_

 _Rey Ragnuk III_

Ese libro llamo su atención de inmediato de hecho ya quería comenzar a leerlo- _ **Harry primero lo importante después podemos leer esa historia porque te confieso que yo igual tengo curiosidad sobre la Nación Goblin**_ -hablo Lucían, Harry de mala gana tomo el libro y lo volvió a meter en el monedero y tomo otro de tapa verde que decía: " _Legemancia, descubra lo que otros le ocultan"._

A Harry el titulo no le llamo la atención pero decidió abrirlo solo para leer la carta del Goblin.

" _Harry este libro habla de cómo entrar_

 _en la mente de otros en realidad no considero_

 _que sea bueno que aprendas esto, solo te lo doy_

 _para que sepas como actúan las personas_

 _que tratan de usarlo en ti, me refiero a saber cómo te miran_

 _o los gestos o pasos que describe el libro para entrar en tu mente"_

 _Que el oro fluya como una cascada_

 _Ragnark._

Harry asintió para sí mismo parecería pero en realidad asentía a lo que le dijo Lucían antes de ir al banco- _ **te lo dije esos Goblin son excelentes aliados pero debes respetarlos o tu cabeza permanecerá poco tiempo en tus hombros-**_ Harry solo asentía y dejo el libro junto al de oclumancia serian de vital importancia en su formación antes de entrar en la boca del lobo.

Volvió a meter su mano en el monedero y saco un libro que decía: " _Hechizos sin varita mágica, tomo uno como usar la magia en su vida diaria"_ el título prometía según Harry y lo abrió encontrando otra carta que decía:

" _Harry este libro debes usarlo una vez que_

 _hayas aprendido a utilizar tu magia, el libro es como dice_

 _su título para ayudarte con la magia en tus labores diarias"_

 _Ragnark._

Harry sonrió definitivamente los Goblin no perdían el tiempo el primer capítulo del libro hablaba e como colocarse la ropa con solo desearlo la idea le gustó mucho a Harry ya lo vería después por mientras volvía a meter su mano en el monedero y saco otro libro que era el tomo dos del primero donde salían hechizos para las excursiones del mago, mencionaba como hacer un hechizo impermeable o uno de secado rápido definitivamente era efectivo el único problema era que se realizaban con varita pero según leyó en el libro de magia sin varita no era necesaria tener una para hacer magia de hecho solo servía para canalizar la magia de manera más rápida y efectiva.

Nuevamente metió su mano en el monedero y saco las dos ultima cosas que traía claro sin contar el libro de historias Goblin el ultimo se titulaba: " _criaturas oscuras y como enfrentarlas"_ lo abrió para leer la carta.

" _Harry este libro es para que sepas a_

 _que te enfrentas cuando enfrentes a Voldemort_

 _no directamente a el claro, sino a alguno de_

 _sus seguidores debes tener en cuenta que en el pasado_

 _conto con el apoyo de dementores, hombres lobo,_

 _gigantes, trolls, algunos centauros entre otras especies"_

 _Ragnark._

Harry pregunto a Lucían que asintió confirmando lo dicho por el Goblin, definitivamente Harry llegaría preparado para enfrentarse al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, pero antes debía leer la carta que le mando Ragnark que por cierto era bastante extensa.

" _Harry en esta carta te informare de tus negocios en el callejón Diagon o eso pensaba hacer ya que temas de importancia como estos los trataremos en vacaciones de navidad en dos años más, mientras te diré que comenzaremos a invertir tu dinero de las bóvedas de Lucían el primero debo decir que te heredo una fortuna bastante grande casi como la casa Potter y Black juntas, el porqué de no invertir con las otras casas se debe a que no han estado activas desde mucho tiempo y menos hablar de la casa Potter ya que tendría que si o si enviar una notificación al ministerio ya que eres menor de edad esa también es la razón del porque no ha gastado dinero de tus bóvedas selladas de hecho ni siquiera las ha podido tocar no lo hemos dejado, le dijimos que los Potter estipularon que solo a ellas tendría acceso el heredero sanguíneo y no cualquier tutor o alguien que lo tenga a su cargo, a decir verdad creo que tus padres conocían las intenciones de Dumbledore, en cuanto a la casa Black no podemos negociar porque su heredero está preso en Azkaban o eso es lo que cree la mayoría del mundo mágico pero nosotros sí sabemos quién es su heredero , en cuanto a tu petición enviamos a nuestro mejor Goblin en infiltración a verlo y le dijimos que tu conocías la verdad y que más adelante planearían su escape y que por nada del mundo confiara en Albus Dumbledore y para que no crea que es una mentira le dijimos que tú nos dijiste que el traidor era un animago y se transformó en ratón cortándose su dedo al mencionarle eso recobro su color y energías y le hablo con entusiasmo al Goblin diciéndole que te esperaría tratando de mantenerse cuerdo para cuando lo rescates y en cuanto a la alimentación que pediste es poca pero muy nutritiva aparte de que le llevo unas pociones reconstituyentes y el mismo libro de magia sin varita que tú tienes y el Goblin dijo que la seguridad no era tan alta sino que era completamente dependiente de dementores además de que está en una celda aparte por lo que los guardias solo le llevan comida una vez al día y le dimos un pequeño monedero con espacio ampliado para ir llevándole comida y dentro del se encuentra una varita que le permitirá aplicarse el hechizo de ilusión y como los guardias están confiados de que están débiles no los vigilan como se debe por lo que no corre tantos riesgos pero se mantendrá firme por ti, bueno volviendo a lo de las inversiones mágicas pues te alegrar saber que ya invertimos un millón de galeones en una compañía Muggles en donde tenemos bastantes acciones la empresa se llama Apple aún no se ve mucha ganancia pero se ve que lo tendrán en el futuro, invertimos otro millón de galeones en otra empresa del mundo mágico que es bastante rentable dentro de ese millón más que gastamos compramos un poco de acciones en una compañía de acciones en una empresa fabricadora de escobas nuevas el propietario es alguien bastante capas en el aria además de ofrecerlas a bajo precio y apartamos otro millón para gastar en nuevas empresas o en caso de comprar más acciones en las empresas ya mencionadas y no tocaremos más dinero Harry esperaremos a que vuelvas aquí y acordemos más inversiones._

 _Como último te menciono que esta carta está encantada por lo que te ira dando información cada vez que yo te comunique algo claro tú también puedes escribir en ella para comunicarnos al menos por este medio encontraras una pluma y tinta en él monedero por cierto te aconsejó poner todo bajo el encantamiento Fidelio es fácil, solo debes extender una línea con magia desde el guardián hasta el objeto"_

 _Que el oro fluya entre nosotros_

 _Ragnark._

Esta carta dejo a Harry fuera de combate como era posible que hablara de invertir 3 millones de galeones como si no fuera nada- _ **de hecho es poco comparado con la fortuna que deje hay, cuando deje de ahorrar dinero en Gringotts ya tenía casi unos**_ _ **50 millones de galeones ahora todo eso debe ser mas ya que los Goblin deben haber invertido en uno que otro negocio, solo te puedo decir una cosa no necesitas trabajar en toda tu vida y aun así te quedaría dinero para pasar cómodamente tu inmortalidad-**_ si Harry ya tenía problemas para asumir esa cantidad de dinero ahora sí que no se lo creía pero a la vez se sentía mal ya que paso aunque sea poco tiempo viviendo de las sobra de su primo cuando él era rico se le ocurrió una idea en ese preciso momento y metiendo la mano nuevamente saco la pluma y el tintero y escribió más abajo en el pergamino era extraño a pesar de ser un tamaño regular seguía teniendo espacio para anotar.

Luego de eso Harry comenzó a preparase para llegar con bastante conocimiento a Hogwarts definitivamente estaría preparado para lo que se viniera o eso esperaba además contaba con la ayuda de Lucían que volvió a salir a averiguar que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Y eso es todo por ahora en el próxima capitulo veremos a Harry y a Hogwarts creo que con los capítulos de introducción estamos bien a pesar de que cometí un error al parecer el gerente y tutor de Harry se llama Ragnark no Ragnork o Ragnurk ese creo que es el hecho que no se entiende en cuanto a esta historia sigo firme con la postura de que será una harem pero espera plantearlo bien y que cada momento de la vida amorosa de nuestro protagonista sea lo más interesante también espero poner uno que otro aliado un par de gemelos serán los principales sin contar a los Goblin claro.

También espero poner escenas que provoquen risa para que la lectura no sea monótona o aburrida en algún momento claro que también habrá capitulos de transición por lo que pido paciencia además de que son bastante más extensos de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir pero ya le tomare el ritmo ya voy en el libro dos me he demorado en leer ya que a cada rato comparo con el primero para hacer las ideas más interesantes y tener una base con buenos argumentos en cuanto al entrenamiento de Harry quizá lo revele en algún recuerdo o algo de ese índole

Se despide el Tenzai.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Luego de eso Harry comenzó a preparase para llegar con bastante conocimiento a Hogwarts definitivamente estaría preparado para lo que se viniera o eso esperaba además contaba con la ayuda de Lucían que volvió a salir a averiguar que sucedía en el mundo mágico._

 _ **Arrancamos**_

Ya han pasado dos años en ese periodo Harry aprendió y estudio todo lo que había en los libros que le facilito Ragnark ya dominaba a gran nivel su magia claro todo esto sin varita ya podía mover cuanto objeto quisiese de hecho en una ocasión salió en la noche o mejor dicho en la madrugada y levanto el auto de tío Vernon no lo creyó posible pero lo logro aunque gasto la mitad de su magia o eso es lo que sentía el pero logro su desafío autoimpuesto, en cuanto a la Oclumancia logro lo que quería de hecho cuando la comenzó a entrenar Lucían le ayudo bastante por lo que creo un muro bastante sólido en donde estaban sus recuerdos más importantes cabe mencionar que ese era el espacio que ocupaba el Lycan, en el segundo nivel había otra barrera más poderosa que la primera cabe mencionar que las barreras van de adentro hacia afuera, hay estaba lo que vivía día a día, la mayoría de los recuerdos eran normales ni tristes ni alegres y en el nivel más externo donde se encontraba su barrera natural de Lycan estaban imágenes de los maltratos de sus tíos y recuerdos creados por el mismo todo con el objetivo de engañar al viejo Dumbledore, sus estudio de _Legemancia_ eran básicos pero sabía las características de un mago que quisiera utilizarla una de las características más comunes era mirar a la persona, en cuanto al libro de ayuda con la magia para la vida diaria tomo uno y dos los domino en 6 meses a la perfección ahora no pasaba frio en su habitación, por las noches antes de dormir leía una de las historia de los Goblin en la mayoría de las historias los dos se afanaban bastante de hecho ya iban en la mitad del libro y no planeaba dejar de leerlas se preguntaran como no las termino de leer en dos años se debe a que el libro estaba bajo el hechizo de expansión por desgracia lo tenía sobre el cuándo estaba acostado y el libro lo aplasto ¡eran demasiadas historias! Pero nada que no solucionara el hechizo de alivianamiento de un objeto.

Harry hoy se levantó y se puso SU ropa se preguntaran porque está en mayúscula "SU" se debe a que en la carta que le envío a Ragnark le pedía un guardarropa nuevo con zapatos y unas zapatillas de deporte en total gasto unos 150 galeones que no gasto él ya que el Goblin Griphook se lo regalo porque Harry pidió que le aumentaran el sueldo por ser leal a él y sabía que no era recomendable rechazar un regalo de un Goblin de hecho jamás antes a lo largo de su historia se han registrado unos 4 regalos de Goblins a mago por lo que era todo un honor para Harry claro que él le envió después para la semana duende un escudo hecho por la Nación Goblin como respuesta a su regalo.

Camino hasta la cocina y tomo unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche y salió a correr a toda su velocidad 20 vueltas a la manzana estaba en otra fase de su entrenamiento claro después unas 500 flexiones de brazo, 600 abdominales y 1000 sentadillas y volvió a entrar a comer otro poco, dos horas más tarde se encontraba viendo televisión pero porque tan tranquilo si lo podían ver sus tíos, se debe a que desactivo el encantamiento Fidelio hace un mes atrás y su tío Vernon apenas lo vio trato de golpearlo pero Harry le paro el brazo y comenzó a apretárselo.

-¡suéltame maldito anormal!-gritaba Vernon Dursley.

-Que pasa tío Vernon-las últimas palabras parecía que las escupió-acaso ya no me puedes golpear como cuando era niño-dijo Harry con una sonrisa bastante prometedora de dolor.

Todo el escandalo fue escuchado por Petunia y Dudley, la mujer estaba impresionada Harry era tan alto como su "bombom" pero se veía mucho más atlético y ver a su esposo casi de rodillas frente a Harry no ayudaba mucho a la escena, pero Dudley decidió atacarlo como el sabia con pura fuerza bruta, Harry lo miro venir hacia él y le conecto un zurdazo en la nariz que lo mando a tierra de inmediato quizá olvide mencionar que Lucían le enseño el estilo de peleas de los vampiros que él aprendió en su infancia.

- _creo que me pase un poco-_ le decía Harry al Lycan este solo asintió con una sonrisa, Vernon trato de moverse ahora que la concentración de Harry no estaba en el pero apenas se movió un poco Harry apretó su agarre con toda su fuerza Vernon Dursley se arrodillo frente a Harry y este le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para después mirar a Petunia-si me vuelven a mandar o insultar convertiré a su preciado Dudley en un cerdo soy claro-dijo mientras levantaba un objeto con solo apuntarle, Petunia lo miro horrorizada era un anormal al igual que su maldita hermana y ese tal Potter, Vernon por otro lado bueno digamos que su cara era un poema y los dos asintieron rápidamente desde ese momento los Dursley trataban de evitar a Harry siempre, a algunos les parecería mal que ellos no le dirigieran la mirada ni hablaran pero para Harry que había pasado a mayor parte de su vida siendo ignorado esto no era nada nuevo de hecho esto ni siquiera lo incomodaba, bueno volviendo a el tiempo actual Harry se levantó a recoger la correspondencia ya que era en este mes que se suponía llegaban las cartas a Hogwarts, llego a la puerta y había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para él la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica ya sabía del mundo mágico pero esto era su escape su llave al mundo que tanto anhelaba a pesar de que sabía que enfrentaría problemas estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos él deseaba más que nada poder conocer gente como (el en el fondo de su corazón lo deseaba con anhelo.)

 _Señor H. Potter_

 _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

 _Privet Drive, 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, no tenía sello, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall._

 _Directora adjunta._

Se acercó a la mesa en donde tía Petunia al verlo o mejor dicho vio la carta le dio un codazo a Vernon y este la miro con mala cara pues estaba devorando su desayuno, ella le señalo a Harry discretamente y Vernon casi se va de espaldas al ver la carta.

Harry dejo las cartas de ellos y los miro, Dudley seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Tío Vernon me podrías llevar a Londres necesito hacer unas compras-dijo Harry el mencionado lo miro y después dijo.

-no te daré dinero para tus cosas-dijo de manera despectiva.

-no lo necesito-dijo Harry como respuesta-muy bien iremos después que termine mi desayudo además necesito un par de cosas que solo puedo encontrar haya-respondió Vernon, Harry solo le dio las gracias y partió a su alacena.

 _-_ _ **bien Harry solo debemos ir lo más tranquilo posible, de seguro nos encontraremos con algunos conocidos por ahí-**_ dijo Lucían, Harry asintió y se dedicó a guardar todas sus cosas en su monedero especial, después salió de su alacena y cerro su habitación con un poco de magia para que nadie pudiera entrar en especial su tía Petunia que era una copuchenta de primera.

Se dirigió a la entrada y se puso a esperar, 5 minutos después llego tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley los tres estaban arreglados y quedaron impresionados cuando vieron a Harry con ropa a su medida y no la de Dudley pero tío Vernon abrió la puerta y salió al coche y los demás los siguieron, el viaje en el coche fue en absoluto silencio claro para los Dursley, Harry por otro lado estaba de lo más entretenido conversando con Lucían sobre las historias Goblin su tema favorito de conversación, una hora después llegaron al lugar en donde anteriormente Harry se bajó.

-puedes dejarme aquí tío Vernon-el mencionado solo bufo, Harry tuvo que tragarse la risa al ver como se movía su cara y bigote.

Tomo el mismo camino que antes lo recordaba perfectamente a pesar de que la última vez fue corriendo debía dárselo a Lucían como él decía: " _un Lycan siempre encuentra el camino"._

Se paró frente al caldero chorreante y abrió la puerta pero cometió un error como iba a decir que encontró el lugar, bueno ya inventaría una excusa, la mayoría de la gente lo quedo mirando a excepción de un sujeto enorme jamás Harry había visto a alguien tan grande ni siquiera Lucían lo igualaba aunque se transformara- _ **Harry él es Rubius Hagrid el amigo de tus padres además de ser el guarda bosques de Hogwarts puede ser un excelente aliado-**_ Harry asintió en su mente y comenzó a caminar hasta tocar a el gigante que dejo de hablar con el tabernero y miro a Harry.

-que sucede muchacho-pregunto Hagrid con una voz amable pero a la vez imponía respeto.

-vera señor recibí una carta extraña a través de una lechuza que es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida por casualidad junto a mi paso una persona vestida de manera extraña y me felicito por asistir a un tal Hogwarts yo le pregunte donde quedaba eso y que tenía que hacer y él dijo algo como "un nacido muggles" y me dijo que debía venir al caldero chorreante al ver que yo no lo entendía me guio hasta aquí pero tenía algo que hacer y luego se fue por lo que decidí entrar y usted sin ofender resalta sobre la mayoría si no me cree aquí está la carta-Harry no supo cómo invento la historia tan rápido pero estaba conforme, el gigante al leer la carta más bien el titulo la dejo de lado y abrazo a Harry, un minuto después Harry movía sus brazos erráticamente, el gigante se dio cuenta por lo que soltó a Harry y le pidió disculpas, tomo la carta y se la dio a Harry luego pago al tabernero por su bebida y tomo a Harry y lo llevo a la entrada del callejón Diagon.

-no puede ser Harry debes estar un poco confundido no-dijo y pregunto el semi gigante.

-bastante señor pero quién es usted-pregunto Harry.

-yo soy Rubius Hagrid guardabosques de Hogwarts-respondió el semi gigante.

-okey, pero que es Hogwarts-volvió a preguntar Harry fingiendo como un profesional.

-es el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo, está a cargo del mejor director que pueda haber tenido Albus Dumbledore-

\- dos preguntas quien es Albus Dumbledore y que yo sepa y me han dicho mis tíos que la magia no existe-

-como que no sabes quién es Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo y como que no existe la magia tus tíos no te han dicho nada-respondió y pregunto Hagrid.

-no solo me dijeron que la magia no existe y que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche por eso tengo esta cicatriz-en ese instante Harry dijo por primera vez solo la verdad.

El semi gigante estaba que explotaba pero después se calmó al ver a Harry con cara de no saber nada.

 _ **-cielos Harry finges como todo un profesional quizá quedes en Slytherin-**_ dijo Lucían.

-Harry alguna vez has podido hacer cosas solo con desearlo o cuando te enoja le pasan cosas malas a la gente que te trata mal-pregunto Hagrid.

Harry guardo silencio por un momento como si lo pensara-ahora que lo menciona tiene toda la razón una vez encendí la cocina sin siquiera tocarla-

-bueno Harry eso es porque eres un mago al igual que tus padres-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, siguieron hablando del tema por unos momentos hasta que Hagrid le pregunto

-aun tienes la carta Harry-el mencionado asintió y apareció otro documento.

-Según esto necesito-dijo Harry.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-bien todo esto lo encontraremos en este lugar Harry-dijo el semi gigante señalando la pared Harry lo miro con cara de duda.

- _ **definitivamente un Slytherin-**_ decía Lucían mientras reía.

-Tres arriba... dos horizontales... –murmuraba-Correcto un paso atrás, Harry- Harry solo asintió era emocionante volver a ver el callejón Diagon y trato de fingir su mejor cara de asombro

-Bienvenido -dijo Hagrid-al callejón Diagon-

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata -Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero-

-pero Hagrid yo no tengo dinero-y hay Lucían estallo en carcajadas Harry se merecía un premio a su actuación.

-el oro no lo guardan en casa Harry iremos a Gringotts-y ahí le dio la explicación del banco mágico y los Goblin Harry trataba de fingir poner atención pero estaba más concentrado en poner atención al paisaje.

Una vez llegaron los saludaron los Goblin de la entrada que al ver a Harry se iban a inclinar mas pero Harry les hizo una señal para que no lo hicieran mientras señalaba al semi gigante estos entendieron el mensaje y entraron el lugar se dirigieron a un Goblin libre que era por casualidad Ragnark que levanto la cabeza de sus papeles una vez que Hagrid carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-buenos días-saludo Hagrid-el señor Harry Potter viene a hacer un retito-

El Goblin miro a Harry le guiño un ojo sin que Hagrid lo notara-el señor posee su llave-

-no vera él no sabía del mundo mágico hasta hoy ya que fue criado por _Muggles_ por eso quisiera que le pudieran dar otra llave-explico y pregunto Hagrid.

-está bien pero necesitamos una prueba de sangre para confirmar su identidad e informar a los altos mandos-Harry asintió y el Goblin le dio un una daga y Harry se cortó el dedo y Ragnark le tomo el dedo y lo hizo ponerlo en el pergamino que tenía.

-muy bien yo Ragnark doy fe de que él es Harry Potter y procederé a hacer entrega de una copia de su llave para su bóveda-dijo Ragnark mientras le entregaba la llave a Harry.

-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia-es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece-

El Goblin leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

-muy bien-dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid-Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!-el mencionado llego de inmediato y le dijo que lo siguieran a una de las puertas de la salida del vestíbulo.

-¿qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? -preguntó Harry- _definitivamente esa cámara tiene algo que debe ser importante-_ le dijo Harry a Lucían

- _ **tienes razón pero no creo que Ragnark te de información seria como si le pidieras que violara una de sus leyes y eso no les va a agradar será mejor que averigüemos nosotros por nuestro lado-**_ dijo el Lycan Harry le encontró toda la razón.

-no te lo puedo decir -dijo misteriosamente Hagrid-es algo muy secreto, un asunto de Hogwarts, Dumbledore me lo confio-

Griphook les abrió la puerta, Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió, estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo, Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.

Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos, Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible el veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos, en una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

-Nunca lo he sabido-gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro- ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?

-Las estalagmitas tienen una eme -dijo Hagrid- Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme- Su cara se había puesto verde y cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo.

Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas, Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta una oleada de humo verde los envolvió cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando dentro había montículos de monedas de oro montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de monedas de bronce.

-Todo tuyo-dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

- _rayos yo pensé que no era tanto dinero y pensar que aquí solo se encuentra un millón no me quiero imaginar las otras bóvedas-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **además de eso encontrarás objetos muy impresionantes, más valiosos que un par de armaduras hechas por Goblins-**_ le dijo Lucían.

Harry le pidió ayuda a Hagrid para guardar una cantidad que el considerará correcta

-las de oro son galeones-explicó Hagrid-diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil, bueno esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti-se volvió hacia , por favor, la cámara setecientos trece ¿podemos ir un poco más despacio?

-una sola velocidad -contestó Griphook.

Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad,el aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos; Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.

La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.

-un paso atrás -dijo Griphook, dándose importancia, tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció- si alguien que no sea un Goblin de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado-añadió.

-¿cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro?-quiso saber Harry.

-más o menos cada diez años-dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.

Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía, entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo, Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo a Harry ya le había entrado el bichito de la curiosidad averiguaría que era eso pero a su debido tiempo

-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada-dijo Hagrid.

 _-pero que genio se carga-_ decía Harry mientras reía.

No se demoraron mucho en volver a subir a la superficie y Harry estaba preparado para realizar sus compras.

-tendrías que comprarte el uniforme-dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»- oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.-todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose ansioso ya deseaba tener su propia ropa de mago

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

-¿Hogwarts, guapo?-dijo, Harry estaba por responder –tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora en el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

-hola-dijo el muchacho-¿Hogwarts?

-sí-respondió Harry, con solo verlo supo que era un arrogante pero se permitiría el beneficio de la duda

-mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas-dijo el chico, tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras-luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera no sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera-

Harry mando al traste la duda que le quedaba no solo era arrogante también era consentido- _valla y pensar que hasta en este mundo hay chicos como Dudley-_

-¿tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó el muchacho.

-no-dijo Harry.

-¿juegas al menos al quidditch?-

-no-dijo de nuevo Harry- _aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por el juego quizá me atreva a participar de él-_

-yo sí, papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-

-no-dijo Harry-pero eso da lo mismo el que decide eso es el sombrero seleccionador-respondió Harry dejando por un momento cayado al niño a su lado.

-bueno, tienes razón pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

-no se a mí me da lo mismo en la casa que quede las cuatro tienen sus cualidades y no creo que puedas cuestionar la decisión del sombrero si te toco hay te quedas hay- contestó Harry, el muchacho nuevamente se vio derrotado por Harry, pero su salvación vino en forma de semi gigante

-¡oye, mira a ese hombre!-dijo el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante, Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

-ése es Hagrid- dijo Harry, contento de que él semi gigante estuviera hay no hubiera soportado más rato hablando con ese chico-trabaja en Hogwarts.

-oh-dijo-he oído hablar de él es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?-mirando a Harry.

-es el guardabosques-dijo Harry-es un trabajador según se y no creo equivocarme un trabajador es diferente a un sirviente-dijo Harry resaltando lo obvió.

-sí, claro he oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama-

-valla y yo pensé que eras más inteligente pero si te crees todo lo que dicen, que te separa a ti de un ave entrenada para repetir lo que le enseña su dueño-respondió Harry, de manera que dejo callado al rubio, Madame Malkin sonreía solamente.

-¿eso crees? -preguntó el chico en tono burlón-¿por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-muertos-dijo tajantemente Harry ya deseaba poder lanzarle uno que otro hechizo

-oh, lo siento-dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara-Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

-si los dos eran magos, si es lo que te interesa saber-

-realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? no son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres, algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás, yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?-

-creo que me equivoque-dijo Harry mirándolo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto interesado el chico.

-tú definitivamente pertenecerás a Slytherin no tengo ni la más mínima duda-el otro chico lo quedo mirando estaba por hablar cuando Madame Malkin dijo:

-ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo-Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

-bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo-dijo Harry.

Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hagrid.

-nada solo que me topé con un mocoso que idolatra ciegamente a Salazar Slytherin-dijo con poco animo Harry.

-nunca faltan los sujetos así debes entender que en él mundo mágico nunca faltan los que viven en décadas pasadas como los Malfoy, de todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles, ¡mira tumadre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!-

Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas, Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:

-Hagrid, qué es el quidditch-pregunto Harry- _rayos como pude olvidar informarme sobre eso suena increíble-_ pensó Harry.

- _ **creo que es genético el amor por el juego -**_ pensaba Lucían mientras veía a Harry y movía la cabeza

-Es nuestro deporte, deporte de magos,es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen, se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas-dijo Hagrid.

-porque todos hablan mal de la casa Hufflepuff-volvió a preguntar Harry.

-no lo sé pero no los tomes en cuenta es mejor están en Hufflepuff que en Slytherin todos los magos y brujas que son malvados o lo fueron pertenecen a esa casa de hecho Quien-tu-sabes fue uno-

-y que pasaría si yo fuera seleccionado para pertenecer a Slytherin, Hagrid ya no seriamos amigos-pregunto Harry sintiéndose un poco mal a pesar de estar poco tiempo con el semi gigante le tomo cariño.

-claro que no Harry si eso llegara a pasar yo sería un fiel seguidor de Slytherin-dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, Harry también sonrió.

Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de sí bolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Harry antes de que pudiera evitarlo Hagrid compro el libro Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

Harry compro un caldero de peltre aunque le gusto el de oro pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido, en el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.

Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).

Harry esperaba poder venir otro día en una esquina vio libro de pociones avanzadas en Flourish y Blotts y se mencionaban pociones bastante interesante como solución de hipo o la poción infladora y quien mejor para probarlas que Dudley o Tío Vernon si no podía hacer magia en casa aunque lo dudaba llevaba haciéndolo en la casa de sus Tíos por más de dos años y aún no lo reportaban pero nunca podía fallar el plan de contingencia.

Una vez que salieron de la droguería Harry miro la carta de nuevo.

-me falta según esto una varita Hagrid-

-bueno no hay mejor lugar para comprarla que Ollivanders-dijo mientras caminaban en dirección a la tienda de ¿animales?, Harry estaba por decirle que esa eran una tienda de animales.

-ya sé que no es la tienda de varitas sino de animales pero debo comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños ya que no creo volver a verte en un mes más-Harry se emocionó mucho era la primera vez que le darían un regalo en toda su vida, bueno si no se tiene en cuenta a los Goblin, de hecho, los regalos (recuerdos) de Ragnark y Griphook estaban ocultos en su primera barrera y ocupaban ese espacio junto a Lucían y este regalo de Hagrid también lo ocuparía.

-pero no es obligación que me regales algo Hagrid-respondió Harry.

\- Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, te diré qué será, te compraré un animal, no un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar, te voy a regalar una lechuza todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás-

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala, al solo verla en la entre la gran cantidad de aulas esta llamo por completo su atención fue como si esa lechuza hubiera nacido para estar con él, Hagrid se dio cuenta de esto y se la compro, además de esto Harry le compro alimento ya que era nueva de hecho solo tenía un año y apenas la toco para acariciarla su magia se envolvió en la de ella y después ella se durmió.

 _-Lucían tu sabes que acaba de pasar sentí como mi magia la envolvía y ella la aceptaba-_ pregunto Harry más que intrigado.

- _ **no lo sé pero creo que estableciste un vínculo con ella, debe ser un ave mágica, si ya sé que tú piensas que a mayoría de estos animales deben ser mágicos pero no solo algunos poseen magia los otros son como los animales del mundo Muggles pero tienes suerte Harry mira que tu primera mascota sea un animal mágico y mas aunque sea afín a ti-**_ explico Lucían dando respuesta a la pregunta de Harry.

Después se dirigieron a Ollivanders, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era como iba el a reaccionar frente a una varita estaba acostumbrado a usar la magia solo enfocándola.

- _bueno creo que solo me servirá como un amplificador de mi poder o mi enfoque más bien dicho_ -pensó Harry

La tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda, era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en todo su cuerpo más enfocado en su núcleo mágico que ya era muy grande el constante entrenamiento y su rápido rellenado por su herencia Lycan le permitió aumentar su cantidad de poder mágico de hecho para no tener problemas tuvo que volver a utilizar su núcleo anterior dejándolo como una reserva que por lo general gastaba con frecuencia ya que siempre gastaba toda la magia de su núcleo principal, además de que ese núcleo adicional era de emergencia ya que cabía la posibilidad de que se viera en una situación donde tuviera que soportar una batalla donde gastara toda su magia podría recurrir a ese núcleo daba las gracias a quien fuera que hizo eso porque en realidad cuando unió sus dos núcleos mágicos estos no desaparecieron quedaron como en desuso y uno de estos estaba fuera de la utilidad de Harry pues ese cumplía la función de mantener a Lucían con "vida" y este lo bloqueo para que Harry no le inyectara más magia; El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

-buenas tardes-dijo una voz amable.

Harry se sobresaltó lo tomo por sorpresa esa voz Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-hola-dijo Harry sin inmutarse mucho, Lucían siempre le dijo que debía mostrarse fuerte la debilidad no era una opción para él y menos si debía enfrentar a dos sujeto de gran poder y con mucha más experiencia de la que él podía llegar a tener en estos momentos

-ah, sí-dijo el hombre-sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto, Harry Potter-no era una pregunta-Tienes los ojos de tu madre, parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita, veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce, una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry, los ojos del encargado le llamaba la atención aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

-tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible, un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones, bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que escoge al mago- a Harry le llamo la atención más lo referente a sus padres que lo de su varita.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz, Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde...-el señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un

largo dedo blanco -lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso-dijo amablemente- treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...-

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para esa información le intrigo bastante a Harry- _con solo ver y tocar mi cicatriz supo quién fue el responsable o más bien dicho que varita este hombre no se debe tomar a la ligera-_ le dijo Harry a Lucían- _será posible que él se dé cuenta de que puedo usar magia sin varita-_ le pregunto a Lucían.

- _ **no lo creo aunque si puede sentir la magia que hay en ti pero no debe saber que la puedes usar sin una varita-**_

 _-pero eso es aún peor se dará cuenta que también soy afín a la magia negra-_ dijo Harry exaltado.

 _ **-puede ser que la relacione con la maldición asesina que utilizaron en ti Harry tu solo encárgate de no llamar mucho su atención solamente-**_ dijo Lucían tratando de calmar a Harry. Por suerte para el hombre centro su atención en el semi gigante.

-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?-

-así era, sí, señor-dijo Hagrid.

-buena varita pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron-dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

-eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí-respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies- Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos- añadió con vivacidad.

-pero no los utiliza, verdad-preguntó en tono severo.

-oh, no, señor-dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.

-mmm-dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid- Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver-sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-¿con qué brazo coges la varita?-

-soy ambidiestro señor-respondió Harry, desde que tiene memoria tenía que hacer las cosas en la casa por eso se volvió ambidiestro para evitar los golpes de tía Petunia y Lucían le dijo que debía ser ambidiestro para que con cualquier mano pudiera coger la varita o enfocar su magia.

-extiende los brazos, eso es-midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza, mientras medía, dijo

-cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry; Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago-

Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola, el señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

-esto ya está-dijo y la cinta métrica se enroló en el suelo-bien, Harry prueba ésta, Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón, veintitrés centímetros, bonita y flexible, cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y su magia fluyo a través de la varita pero comenzó romperse la madera el

señor Ollivander se la quitó de inmediato

-definitivamente no-dijo con un tono serio el señor Ollivander

-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto, muy elástica, prueba...-Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-no, no... Ésta, Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio elástica, vamos, vamos, inténtalo-

Harry lo intentó y en este caso la varita solo se partió en dos literalmente, Harry no sabía que hacer aparte de tener que pagar por ella, miro al señor Ollivander no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander, aunque su cara no estaba de acorde a la situación estaba sonriendo y con una cara de asombro nada que ver con la actitud que tendría una persona a la cual le rompen uno de sus productos en venta.

-increíble, magnifico, nunca antes en toda mi vida de fabricación de varitas me había pasado esto será mejor que me acompañes a buscar tu varita-dijo tomándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo frente a las estanterías-ahora estira tu mano y pásala por las cajas y en donde te sientas atraído me indicas-le dijo el señor Ollivander mientras le daba espacio claro que estaba detrás de él mirándolo en cada momento, luego de pasar por la segunda estantería se sintió atraído por una caja en específico y la tomo, se la dio al señor Ollivander y este lo miro.

-me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible-dijo mientras le daba la varita a Harry este la tomo y sintió como que su magia fluía por ella sintió como la temperatura de sus manos se elevaba, levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes, el señor Ollivander dijo:

-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien, bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso...Realmente qué curioso...-

-porque es tan curioso-pregunto Harry por primera vez intrigado tanto por algo.

El señor Ollivander lo miro y dijo.

-recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter cada una de ellas, resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más, realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz-

- _que rayos, si ya no tengo ese maldito Horrocrux no es así Lucían-_ pregunto Harry bastante alterado.

- _ **no ya no queda nada de ese parasito Harry pero quizás estés destinados a esa varita yo no le veo ningún problema por el momento-**_ respondió Lucían lo más calmado posible.

-sí, veintiocho centímetros, ajá, realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas la varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas-

- _ **no lo puedes negar Harry el tipo es bastante hábil-**_ dijo el Lycan y Harry como era costumbre asintió ante lo que le dijo.

Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío, Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargado con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry, subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington, Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.

-Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren-dijo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? te veo muy silencioso-dijo Hagrid, Harry no sabía que decir en realidad este podría ser considerado el mejor día de su vida desde que le hablo Lucían pero aun sentía que no terminaba de encajar aun no daba el ancho, Lucían siempre lo apoyaba pero sentía que podía confiar en Hagrid.

-todos creen que soy especial-dijo-soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso no sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.

Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa, detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.

-no te preocupes, Harry, prenderás muy rápido todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts, vas a estar muy bien sencillamente sé tú mismo sé que es difícil pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso además solo eres un niño tienes derecho a equivocarte, a fallar cuantas veces sea necesario, lo importante es que no tienes que rendirte con nadie ni por nadie, si deseas algo ve por él y si fracasas porque es posible que fracases te levantas y lo vuelves a intentar para eso estaré yo Harry no te abandonare en ningún momento-Harry por primera vez se sintió apoyado, sintió que alguien estaba para el ahí, es verdad tenia a Lucían pero él estaba solo en su mente no era material como lo era Hagrid y no lo soporto de puso de pie y abrazo al semi gigante o eso intento y lloro por primera vez desde que conoció a Lucían, lloro pero no de pena sino de felicidad, por fin había alguien que podía abrazar por pena o por alegría.

Hagrid lo abrazo también- _por primera vez se equivocó director, este chico necesita del amor de otros por lo que puedo ver nunca lo recibió, maldición debí darme cuenta antes, debería haber ido a verte a esa casa Harry, pero ya no me puedo lamentar por eso, te prometo que no te abandonare nunca Harry-_ pensó Hagrid, después de ese emotivo momento se fueron hasta el tren que llevaría a Harry devuelta con los Dursley y se despidieron con otro abrazo mientras Hagrid le entregaba un sobre.

-tu billete para Hogwarts-dijo-el uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross, está todo en el billete, cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry-

Y Harry se subió al tren cuando volvió para ver s Hagrid de nuevo este ya no estaba.

Y ese es el capítulo que decía que seria la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts y lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo de nombre.

"La llegada a Hogwart y la chica del tren.

El mes que paso en casa de sus tíos fue como todos los días desde que quito el encantamiento, a su lechuza la bautizo con en nombre de _Hedwig,_ el nombre lo saco de uno de los libros de Hogwarts, en menos de dos semanas se leyó todos los libros de Hogwarts y repaso los libros la última semana, de hecho aprendía las cosas muy rápido además de que si aprendía algo no lo olvidaba casi nunca a excepción de que sea algo insignificante.

Salió de la alacena y partió al living de la casa donde tío Vernon estaba leyendo el diario y Harry hablo.

-Tío Vernon me llevarías a la estación King Cross, para ir a Hogwarts, mañana y debo estar antes de las 11 para abordarlo-pregunto Harry, tío Vernon solo bufo eso era un sí.

Después se metió a la cocina y comio un poco para volver a la alacena a sequir leyendo las historias de los Goblin de hecho anoche quedo a mitad de la aventura del rey Ragnak y como pasaba las pruebas impuestas por su padre para ser un digno heredero del pueblo Goblin en esa aventura conoce a Prakadi quien se convertiría en su primera hembra decía el pero se convirtió en su única mujer ya que lo enamoro su forma de pelear y actuar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir se levantó y se puso su buzo y zapatillas deportivas se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y salió a realizar sus ejercicios que termino en una hora y media el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha y salir a la estación media hora después el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez, ahí Harry se despidió de sus tíos con un movimiento de su mano tomo su baúl como si nada le podía poner el hechizo de alivianamiento pero le servía como entrenamiento y lo puso en un carro junto a sus demás pertenencias, comenzó a recorrer los andenes hasta que llego al andén nueve y después estaba el diez pero en uno de los pilares Harry pudo ver que había magia en este por lo que se acercó y puso su mano que lo atravesó.

 _ **-adelante crúzalo es la entrada al andén nueve y tres cuartos-**_ Harry asintió y paso con carro y todo al otro lado.

En el proceso cerro los ojos inconscientemente y al abrirlos vio una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente, un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente, las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Harry miro los vagones y todos se veían medios llenos por lo tanto se fue al final de este y cargo su baúl por las escaleras sin mucho esfuerzo después subió a _Hedwig_ y comenzó buscar un lugar vacío pero en vez de eso encontró a un chico que a juzgar por su estatura debía estar en uno de sus últimos años salir con cara de burla y en el compartimiento había una chica llorando amargamente como la escucho pues digamos que su oído era muy pero muy bueno, algo en él le dijo que se preocupara por la chica y su instinto casi nunca le fallaba por lo que se metió en el compartimiento y se sentó frente a la chica, que también supuso que era de varios cursos superior a él pero eran de la misma altura, por increíble que pareciera Harry media casi un metro con sesenta centímetros.

-que te paso-pregunto Harry con toda el cariño que puso en su voz.

-que te importa a ti-le grito la chica que levanto la cabeza y Harry solo tenía una palabra para describirla " _hermosa"_ era más o menos de piel tostada, pelo negro, un busto más o menos grande, cintura más o menos estrecha a juzgar por su vestimenta y unas caderas no muy pronunciadas _._

-me importa porque no me gusta ver a una chica llorar y menos a una tan hermosa con unos bellos ojos y pelo-le respondió Harry.

La chica lo miro a la cara mientras se secaba las lágrimas y lo veía a la cara-si claro tu dijiste le digo esto y la tengo a mis pies, te convertiré en un sapo idiota-dijo mientras sacaba su varita, eso no le gusto para nada a Harry el odiaba más que nada que lo amenazaran.

-pues eso deberías de haberle hecho al idiota que salió de aquí con una sonrisa y no a mí que me preocupe por ti sin siquiera conocerte sabes que mejor me voy-dijo Harry enfadado mientras tomaba su lechuza para irse la chica lo miro y le tomo el brazo y lo tiro hacia ella, lo abrazo y se largó a llorar.

- _Lucían que hago-_ pregunto Harry asustado y sin tener idea que hacer.

 _ **-es evidente Harry, abrázala y no la sueltes hasta que ella afloje su agarre-**_ le dijo Lucían mientras pensaba- _ **este será un año entretenido ni siquiera llegas al colegio y ya tiene a una mujer en sus brazos definitivamente posee mi encanto-**_ y comenzó a reír.

Harry asintió como en la mayoría de los casos y levanto su mano y cerro el compartimento con su magia y procedió a abrazarla mientas acariciaba su cabello definitivamente era hermoso.

La chica no lo soltó en un buen rato pero después de 10 minutos lo soltó y lo miro a la cara-gracias-

-de nada-dijo Harry.

La chica se separó un poco más de él se limpió nuevamente la cara y comenzó a cambiar su pelo a un café claro y sus ojos color avellana cambiaron por un azul profundo y triste, su color de piel se volvió pálido ya no era ese tostado que poseía cuando la vio.

-que acabas de hacer-pregunto Harry con cara de asombro.

-cambie soy una _metamorfomaga_ -Harry la vio con cara de no entender-puedo cambiar las partes de mi cuerpo a voluntad-explico ella.

-porque tomaste ese aspecto-volvió a preguntar Harry.

-por qué este aspecto es el que le gusta a los chicos y todas mis amigas me conocen por este aspecto-dijo ella con tristeza.

-no lo hagas-dijo Harry, la chica lo miro-eres hermosa en tu aspecto anterior no sé si es el original pero ya te lo dije me encanta ese pelo y color de ojos-la chica lo miro con un sonrojo, y volvió a su aspecto anterior.

-es el original-volvió a preguntar Harry.

-y si te dijera que no lo es-respondió ella de manera seria-qué harías-pregunto esta vez ella mientras volvía a cambiar a el aspecto rubio y de ojos azul profundo.

-me armaría de paciencia y esperaría que tuvieras la confianza de decirme como luces realmente aunque eso no me importa en lo absoluto, lo que me llama la atención es tu carácter, me gusta-respondió Harry, la chica de nuevo lo miro-que me gustan las chicas de carácter fuerte-la chica volvió a sonrojarse.

- _Lucían porque estoy diciendo esto-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **es evidente Harry esta chica te atrae y no me lo puedes negar-**_

 _-lo sé pero no es un poco rápido ya sabes recién la conozco-_

- _ **yo desde que vi a Sonja supe que me gustaba y eso no cambio hasta 400 años después-**_ respondió Lucían- _ **además un Lycan solo demuestra interés por la mujer que lo atrae más que solo físicamente he incluso tu magia se siente atraída por esa chica no sé quién es pero créeme quizás ya encontraste a tu chica y eso que solo es el primer día-**_

-muy bien señor conquistador me gustaría conocer tu nombre-pregunto ella.

-te lo diré si me regalas una sonrisa-la chica lo miro y le sonrió-perfecta-dijo Harry y respondió-Harry-

-muy bien solo Harry a que casa vas no te había visto anteriormente en el tren-dijo la chica.

-si me dices tu nombre yo te responderé-dijo Harry nuevamente.

-Tonks-contesto la chica.

-aun no lo sé es mi primer año todo depende del sombrero seleccionador-contesto Harry con naturalidad, la chica lo miro asombrada.

-y tienes el descaro de coquetearme aun sabiendo que puedo ser mucho mayor que tu-dijo Tonks con una cara seria.

-no lo sé, aun no me dices tu edad pero me gustas a cada segundo más-dijo Harry- _Lucían no crees que fui muy directo-_ pregunto Harry- _ **no, claro que no, de hecho no creo que se dé cuenta solo le acabas de decir que te GUSTA-**_ dijo Lucían para después reírse de lo lindo.

Harry se sonrojo enormemente-lo siento fui muy directo-se disculpó Harry, la chica lo miro con un expresión seria-pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije-termino de decir Harry.

-con que no te arrepentirías de decirme eso, sí solo conoces un rostro que crees que es el original y podría tener 17 años o más-le respondió ella aunque no lo podía negar el chico frente a ella tenía agallas y era bastante atractivo.

-ya te dije que no me arrepiento de lo que dije y me da lo mismo si es tu rostro real o uno falso tú me… ya lo sabes no me hagas repetirlo y si tienes más edad que yo que importa la edad para mí es un tema que no importa-contesto Harry manteniendo su sonrojo pero una mirada decidida.

-y que te hace pensar que tú a mí me gustas-pregunto ella.

-no lo sé pero si no te gusto no importa tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerte-para algunos eso podía sonar exagerado pero para Harry que era inmortal digamos que no.

-pero como me podrías conocer entre más personas si puedo cambiar mi cara y cuerpo-pregunto Tonks.

-tu olor me dirá donde estas cuando estés cerca-respondió Harry con toda sinceridad.

-eso suena raro, sabes, pero podría usar otro perfume-volvió a atacar Tonks.

-igual sabría quién eres-respondió de nuevo Harry-tu magia es muy atractiva para la mía-

-eres extraño me agradas-dijo Tonks por primera vez y guardaba su varita.

-no ves ya estamos progresando en esta relación-dijo Harry sonriendo, la chica también sonrió.

-y conoces algo del mundo mágico o no-pregunto Tonks.

-más o menos solo conozco lo que se menciona en los libros de magia y lo que pude ver en el callejón Diagon-y no mentía no sabía casi nada del mundo mágico de solo conocía uno que otro secreto en torno a él plan extraño de Dumbledore y un poco de la Nación Goblin.

-ya veo te criaste con _muggles-_ dijo Tonks.

-sí, pero eso no es importante, lo importante en este momento es porque estabas llorando cuando entre en el compartimento-pregunto Harry seriamente, Tonks lo miro y después agacho la cabeza.

-era un chico con el que salía desde finales del año pasado nos vimos una que otra vez en el callejón Diagon pero nada más que eso, bueno y después le dije que era metamorfomaga y me pidió que le mostrara mi rostro real y no le gusto además averiguo un poco sobre mi familia y descubrió que mi padre es hijo de _muggles_ por lo que no le convenía una alianza mágica con mi familia a pesar de que mi madre es una Black pero la destituyeron de la familia-en realidad no supo por que le conto todo a Harry pero le inspiraba confianza y seguridad espera como era posible que un niño le inspirara seguridad a ella una maga adulta para el mundo mágico.

-bueno debo darle las gracias a ese sujeto-Tonks lo miro con una cara que si fuera para matar ya estaría más que sepultado-a él le debo la dicha de conocer tu hermoso rostro jaja-Tonks se sonrojo-pero por otro lado estoy más que dispuesto a golpearlo y dejarle claro que si te vuelve a molestar le romperé la cara-Tonks lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos-no me digas está detrás de mí-Tonks solo asintió, Harry se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y ahí se encontró con un joven de más de un metro ochenta, fornido, de tés blanca y pelo castaño.

-a quien ibas a golpear mocoso-le dijo el joven a Harry despectivamente-no te detengas o ya te orinaste en los pantalones-dijo mientras se reía un poco.

-que le viste a este idiota-dijo Harry mirando a Tonks, esta solo alzo sus hombros-bueno volviendo a la pregunta que me hiciste-dijo Harry volviéndose hacia el joven frente a el-te dije que apenas te viera te golpearía y no hablo por solo hablar-y Harry le soltó un derechazo al sujeto en el estómago, este se quedó sin aire por lo que se encogió un poco, grave error, eso era lo que quería Harry y le conecto un puñetazo izquierdo en la cien dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato- _de nuevo me pase en la cantidad de fuerza pero no me arrepiento aunque debo volver mi hechizo de cerrado más fuerte-_ después lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa y abrió la puerta después lo saco del compartimento y camino por el pasillo con él (arrastrándolo como un bulto) dejándolo frente a puerta del otro vagón y volvió al compartimiento y cerro de nuevo la puerta, le aplico el mismo hechizo de antes pero con más magia y se sentó frente a Tonks que solo lo miraba, unos segundos más tardes estallaron en carcajadas.

-no me la creo lo golpeaste como si no fuera nada-decía Tonks mirando a Harry.

-ya te lo dije si lo volvía a ver cerca de ti lo golpearía aunque creo que puedes defenderte sola-respondió Harry mientras señalaba su varita que estaba en su mano derecha.

-planeaba convertirlo en un ratón y arrojarlo fuera del tren-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-definitivamente no me gustaría ser tu enemigo-menciono Harry mientras reía.

-volviendo un poco al tema anterior porque mencionaste que no le convenía casarse contigo-pregunto Harry dejando de reír.

-veras los magos en su mayoría siguen las tradiciones, es decir, deben mantener la pureza de la sangre y establecen enlaces políticos entre familias para formar alianza que tengan gran poder en el mundo mágico como lo sería entre la casa Black o a cualquier otra de épocas cercanas o con fortunas semejantes-dijo Tonks de poco ánimo.

-por curiosidad que tal es tu Oclumancia-pregunto Harry descolocando a Tonks.

-no que no sabías nada del mundo mágico-dijo Tonks-pero por si quieres saber son bastante fuertes mis barreras mi tío Siri…. Alguien me enseño desde pequeña-respondió Tonks.

-podrías colocar un hechizo insonorizador en el compartimento-pregunto Harry, al ver la cara de Tonks dijo-tranquila tengo que contarte algo sumamente importante-la cara de seriedad que tenía Harry le inspiro confianza a Tonks y aplico en hechizo.

-veras quiero que todo esto se mantenga en secreto total Tonks por eso te preguntaba por tu Oclumancia, soy Harry Potter aunque eso lo sabrán todos en la selección de casas pero esto es lo importante, como mi padrino Sirius Black está preso en Azkaban yo soy el Lord de la antigua y noble casa Black y tengo el poder de devolver a la familia a tu madre si dices que era una Black pero la expulsaron solo por casarse con un nacido de Muggles-dijo Harry ella lo miro y le señalo la frente, Harry entendió de inmediato y se quitó el pelo de ella mostrando su cicatriz.

-bien supongamos que te creo, no creo que esto sea gratis que es lo que quieres-dijo Tonks, Harry la miro-ha no ni creas, ni lo sueñes jamás me acostare contigo-Harry la miro extrañado, luego lo entendió.

-no, no, no es lo que tú crees, jamás te pediría algo así lo único que pido es que seas mi amiga y me dejes conocerte un poco más como ya te dije antes tú me gustas y no pretendo rendirme fácilmente y aparte considero que es un idiotez que expulsaran a tu madre por una cosa así-respondió Harry rápidamente.

-bien ya que no piensas desistir sobre el tema de querer salir conmigo te propongo un trato-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa-ya que dices reconocerme sin importar que cambie esa será tu labor, deberás identificarme cada vez que pase cerca de ti y para que sea legal debes tomarme de un brazo y abrazarme así si fallas me podre reír de ti, debes hacerlo por 2 meses después de eso aceptare salir contigo te daré una semana de prueba y en esa semana debes lograr que me enamore de ti, como pista te daré dos soy de Ravenclaw y me asegurare de pasar por lo menos una vez cerca de ti que dices aceptas el desafió-dijo mirándolo, era imposible que supiera siempre quien era y si por alguna remota razón lo lograba, ella no tendría ningún problema en salir con él podría cambiar su aspecto a una chica de cursos inferiores y no lo podía negar se sentía atraído por Harry a pesar de que era aún un niño.

-solo con tres condiciones-dijo Harry sonriendo, Tonks asintió- uno, si lo logro no te puedes retractar, dos, no puedes salir con otros chicos en estos 2 meses y medio no quiero que me expulsen de Hogwarts por golpear a otros sujetos y tercero, si en este periodo de tiempo desarrollas sentimientos por mi cuando seamos pareja debes usar tu aspecto verdadero y no puedes engañarme porque ya lo vi-declaro Harry mientras extendía su mano para sellar el trato y Tonks estiro su mano pero lo que hizo no se lo espero Harry ni en sus más increíbles sueños y de verdad esto lo superaba por mucho ya que en más de una ocasión soñó que enfrentaba un dragón para obtener un tesoro como el rey Ragnak.

Tonks le estaba dando un beso ¡su primer beso! Y que beso, el beso no duro más de 10 segundo u Harry se desinfló en su asiento estaba en las nubes por otro lado Tonks se estaba tocando sus labios y no lo asimilaba- _es solo un niño pero jamás me han besado así, no es que haya besado a muchos chicos con el ultimo idiota serian 2 si no cuento a Harry pero este beso fue el mejor que he recibido más bien robado jeje, me hizo sentir completamente protegida y feliz además de bastante caliente hag soy una asalta cunas-_ esos era los pensamientos de Tonks, por otro lado Lucían estaba golpeando a Harry.

 _ **-¡Harry!¡Harry! reacciona maldición si quieres tener alguna oportunidad con ella compórtate-**_ apena dijo eso Harry volvió en sí y se sentó como se debía en el asiento mientras miraba a Tonks sonrojado por y ella lo miraba igual- _maldición parezco una niña, vamos Tonks compórtate-_ eso era lo que pensaba Tonks.

Después de mirarse por un rato más Harry hablo-que tan seguras son tus barreras mágicas-

-lo suficiente pero no las he reforzado mucho, acaso me tienes que decir algo más-pregunto Tonks interesada.

-por el momento no te puedo decir más pero después te contare más pero antes de esto toma esto-dijo Harry mientras metía su mano en su monedero y sacaba su libro de Oclumancia para principiantes y se la daba a Tonks, esta lo tomo y leyó el título.

-se supone que todo esto es secreto por lo cual no se lo deberías decir a nadie aparte quien te asegura que no te estoy manipulando para sacarte información-señala Tonks.

-no lo creo, además a nadie le importaría que yo dijera que soy el Lord de la casa de los Black, a lo mucho creerían que estoy loco y te cuento un poco de información porque me inspiras confianza además la base de una relación es la confianza-respondió Harry.

-eres inteligente y piensas antes de hablar quizá quedes en Slytherin-dijo Tonks.

-espero que no conocí a un chico que con el que mantuve una conversación en la tienda de Madame Malkin y era seguro que él se va a esa casa y no tengo el más mínimo interés de compartir casa con el-respondió Harry.

-además no me gustaría salir con un Slytherin-menciono Tonks.

-con mayor razón le pediré al sombrero que no me deje ahí-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-creo que es recomendable que quites el hechizo silenciado-menciono Harry y Tonks asintió y con un movimiento de su varita lo quito, continuaron hablando por un buen rato, afuera en el pasillo paso una mujer que les hizo señas y Harry desbloqueo la entrada, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Tonks que se volvió impresionar ya que Harry no saco su varita.

-¿quieren algo del carrito?-

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto y fue a comprar uno que otra golosinas, el carrito tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida, como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.

Tonks lo miraba asombrada, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

-tienes mucha hambre, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tonks con una sonrisa.

-muchísima-dijo Harry-perdona mis modales, como estaba ansioso por venir a Hogwarts olvide tomar mi desayuno, pero eso no es un escusa, me haría el gran honor señorita Tonks de acompañarme en este almuerzo improvisado-dijo Harry mientras la miraba.

-será todo un honor acompañarlo a almorzar señor Potter-respondió Tonks siguiéndole el juego.

-bueno yo no conozco nada de lo que compre-dijo Harry avergonzado, Tonks no pudo evitar reírse-pero como tú eres la invitada tu estas encargada de guiarme un poco en este exótico menú-Tonks no lo podía negar le encantaba la actitud de Harry a pesar de hacer un poco el ridículo frente a ella sabía cómo salir airoso de la situación.

-muy bien, deje todo en mis manos y disfrute la degustación-dijo Tonks mientras tomaba unas empanadas de calabaza-como su nombre lo dicen son empanadas de calabaza bastante buenas a mi gusto personal-Harry asintió y la probó, Tonks no se equivocaba-está muy rica-respondió Harry, Tonks por su lado también estaba comiendo una empanada.

Harry termino primero su empanada y miro a Tonks que comía tranquilamente la suya aunque se fijó en algo, su pelo estaba volviendo a su color original-si no lo retiro, con ese pelo te vez hermosa solo faltan tus que tus ojos vuelvan a ser los de antes y serias más que perfecta para mí-Tonks lo miro sorprendida jamás su pelo cambiaba sin que ella lo supiera eso solo sucedía cuando ella estaba completamente relajada y en calma.

-bueno y que son estos-pregunto Harry señalando unos pasteles-son pasteles de caldero, no te confundas yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que estaban hechos con calderos pero lo que pasas es que el relleno que tienen se fabrica y mantiene en calderos de ahí su nombre-respondió Tonks.

Harry asintió y comió un poco, no sabía nada mal, Tonks también comió un poco, después de eso pasaron a comer dulces.

-estas son ranas de chocolate-dijo Tonks tomando una caja con forma de pentágono que mostraba a la rana, Harry la vio von un poco de asco-tranquilo no saben a rana y no es que haya comido alguna-Harry la comió tranquilamente pero en la caja había un cromo en este caso uno de Albus Dumbledore.

-son cromos coleccionables yo tengo unos pocos, en ellos salen magos famosos, en este caso te toco Albus Dumbledore y a mí a me salió Agripa, de nuevo-dijo con un suspiro.

Harry se enfocó en lo que decía el cromo de Dumbledore.

 _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts, considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

- _okey no es un información muy útil sobre el pero algo es algo-_ dijo Harry en su mente- _ **al menos sabes cómo luce-**_ dijo Lucían, mientras Harry veía como era.

-estas son grageas de todos los sabores, todos-recalco Tonks, Harry metió la mano en la caja y saco una de color amarillo-plátano-dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a Tonks, esta también metió su mano en la caja y saco una de color rojo-frambuesa-dijo Tonks y siguieron comiendo por un buen rato claro que Tonks estaba impresionada, Harry comía y comía pero no se veía que su estómago aumentara de tamaño, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo a excepción de un chico que paso preguntando por un sapo el cual no habían visto, después Tonks le preguntó a Harry si podía salir del compartimento para que ella se pusiera la túnica a lo que Harry asintió de inmediato y después fue el turno de Harry quien olvido cerrar las cortinas del compartimento y le dio una mirada de todo su cuerpo a Tonks su única prenda eran sus bóxer, la mencionada lo devoro con la mirada.

-ya puedes pasar-dijo Harry pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguía mirando por la ventana del compartimento- _ **cielos Harry no pensé que fueras tan osado, mira que mostrarle la mayoría de tu cuerpo jaja-**_ se comenzó a reír el Lycan.

-lo..lo siento-se disculpó Tonks- _a quien quiero engañar porque no siguió en solo ropa interior-_ bueno digamos que su línea de pensamientos es otra.

-no te preocupes yo debí cerrar las cortinas-dijo Harry levemente sonrojado.

Claro que todo no es un cuento de rosas ya que media hora después en donde Harry hablaba un poco con Tonks de cómo era el primer año aparecieron tres cabezas en la puerta del compartimiento y Harry identifico a la de en medio como el chico de la tienda.

-con que es verdad-dijo el chico hablándole a Harry cuando entraron en el compartimento-todo el tren está diciendo que estas en este compartimiento ¿eres tu verdad?-

-hasta donde sé si yo soy yo-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Tonks ella también sonrió.

-muy gracioso veras soy Draco Malfoy y estos son Crabbe y Goyle- Tonks no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa por el nombre del pálido.

-te parece gracioso-dijo Draco mirándola con enojo de arriba abajo-debes ser una nacida de _muggles,_ que más se puede esperar de una sangre sucia-eso a Tonks no le gusto pero no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, Harry lo noto por que perdió el brillo en sus ojos que tenía cuando hablaban.

-muy bien injerto con nombre de Dragon te disculparas con ella por las buenas o será por las malas-dijo Harry conteniéndose para no matarlo porque su Lycan se lo pedía a gritos nadie molestaba a su chica.

-o que me harás algo cara rajada-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa mientas lo gorilas a su lado empuñaban sus manos.

-como se te ocurre yo me encargare de tus amigos, ella te dará la paliza de tu vida además tú fuiste el que la ofendió-y al lado de Harry apareció Tonks varita en mano y le apunto.

-tú te lo buscaste blanquito-y de su varita salió una rayo azul que le dio de lleno a Draco este quedo como un ratón electrocutado, como lo sabía Harry digamos que en su estadía en la alacena más de una rata pereció bajo su descarga electrimagica, claro que este era el regalo para los Dursley por alimentarlo los años que "vivía" con ellos, los libero de una plaga de ratones.

Los gorilas estaban por saltarle a Tonks encima pero Harry se movió a toda velocidad y le propino una patada en el estómago a Goyle arrojándolo hacia la puerta del compartimiento y a Crabbe le conecto un gancho en la mandíbula y por increíble que pareciera lo levanto del suelo a pesar de ser un poco más bajo, ahora se preguntaran porque Harry no realiza ningún encantamiento o hechizo bueno de debe a que solo conoce los del libro de su primer año de magia y aun no los probaba con la varita recuerden no se puede y confiaba en Tonks pero no en el resto y hasta que ella no tenga unas poderosas barreras de Oclumancia le ocultaría información y dentro de esas estaba la más importante ella no podía saber que podía realizar hechizo poderosos sin varita .

Tonks lo miro y le dijo-pon atención este hechizo se llama _Wingardium leviosa_ y debes agitar la mano y golpear el objeto y lo pondrás a levitar te lo enseñan a mediados de año o a inicios no recuerdo bien-y realizo el hechizo y por lo que pudo notar Harry uso bastante energía para levantar a Goyle era básicamente lo que él hacía cuando ponía a levitar objetos-vamos inténtalo-lo animo Tonks.

Harry tomo la varita y repitió el movimiento sin hablar para después mirar Crabbe y enfocar la magia que él consideraba necesaria para levitarlo y repitió-¡ _Wingardium leviosa!_ \- Crabbe se elevó de inmediato de hecho choco contra el techo pero después Harry lo controlo y lo saco del compartimento para después repetir el proceso con Malfoy bueno ya sabía cómo controlar un poco más su magia pero igual aprovecho de golpearlo contra el techo solo un poco, Tonks lo miraba impresionada debías tener un control bastante bueno de su magia para levantar un objeto pero impactarlo contra el techo eso era otro nivel debió de poner mucha magia en el hechizo pero no parecía cansado para nada de hecho pareciera que no necesito esforzarse y eso era bastante impresionante-excelente-dijo Tonks felicitándolo, Harry le dio una sonrisa.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

-llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos, por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio-

-bueno creo que es momento de despedirnos-dijo Tonks aunque se veía un poco triste-volveré con mis amigas y les contare lo que sucedió-

-está bien pero antes-dijo Harry, logrando que Tonks se girara hacia él y la abrazo, Tonks aunque en primera instancia se sorprendió le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza al lado de Harry se sentía segura.

-ya nos veremos quizá nos toque en la misma casa o quizá tu siguiente novio sea un Slytherin-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Tonks también sonrió.

-ya quisieras que lo fuera-dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo y salía del compartimento.

 _ **\- definitivamente debes y por esa chica con todo Harry ya me cayó bien, además es inteligente-**_ dijo Lucían mientras le movía las cejas a Harry este asintió aunque después los dos estallaron en risas.

- _bien ahora a guardar todos estos recuerdos alegres en mi mejor defensa-_ dijo Harry y se sentó nuevamente y cerró los ojos guardando esos recuerdos donde debían ir y modificando algunos para que el viejo los creyera y no sospechara, después sintió como el tren disminuía su velocidad hasta detenerse y Harry salió tranquilamente del vagón al ser el ultima estaba bastante lejos de los otro, espero unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad del exterior y camino hasta los demás de primero una vez llego cerca de ellos pudo ver a Hagrid con una lámpara moviéndose sobre los alumnos.

-¡primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien Harry?-

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

-vengan síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? miren bien dónde pisan ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero oscuro que Harry miraba con completa tranquilidad, nadie hablaba mucho en el trayecto.

-en un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts-exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro-justo al doblar esta curva-

Todos soltaron un gran ¡ohhhhhhh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro en la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!-gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla, Harry subió a una bote y en seguida subieron 3 persona más.

-hola me llamo Harry-se presentó nuestro protagonista.

-Hermione, un gusto-se presentó la chica, tenía una gran melena de pelo rizado color castaño y las paletas de su dentadura un poco más grande de lo usual, aunque a Harry le pareció linda.

 _ **-Harry no me digas que ya te enamoraste de ella-**_ dijo Lucían con tono de reproche.

- _no puedo negar que es bonita solo eso, pero que problema ahí en eso no me dijiste que debía tener varias esposas-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **si pero debes ir con una a la vez y no permitiré que estés con una y con otra-**_ dijo Lucían bastante serio.

- _es broma Lucían pero tampoco serán tantas chicas además no soy irresistible-_ dijo Harry- _ **a veces eres tan inteligente Harry pero en otras dudo que sea mi heredero-**_ pensaba Lucían mientras movía su cabeza _ **.**_

-Neville-dijo un chico que se veía estaba muy nervioso-por cierto no has visto un sapo-pregunto esperanzado, a lo que Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ron Weasley-dijo el chico pelirrojo, Harry tenia deseos de tirarlo del bote pero se contuvo.

-¿Todos subieron?-continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

-¡Bajen las cabezas!-exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco, todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco, fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle.

-Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? -dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

-¡Trevor!-gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos, luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?- Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí, tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall-dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí-

Harry se puso a mirar el lugar no le llamo la atención la decoración del castillo sino la magia que fluía por él era diferente a toda la que había visto.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-dijo la profesora McGonagall- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados por una de las casas, la selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts, tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toquen, dormiran en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos, mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan, al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

Harry pudo ver como aparecían fantasmas pero estaba más concentrado hablando con Lucían

 _-Por lo que pude ver la magia del castillo converger en un solo lugar y es una torre aparte-_ le informo Harry a Lucían.

- _ **ese debe ser el despacho de Dumbledore, por lo que estaremos en problemas si nos queremos mover libremente para averiguar qué es lo que saco Hagrid del banco-**_ señalo el Lycan.

-en marcha-dijo Mcgonagall-la ceremonia de selección está por comenzar, formen una hilera y síganme-

Harry se ubicó al final de la fila y comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta que el Gran comedor era un gran cumulo de energía como si de ahí salía la magia para el castillo, miro hacia los lados y vio que pasaba por entremedio de dos casas una suponía era Gryffindor y la otra Ravenclaw ya que todos tenían la túnica de los mismos colores que Tonks y hablando de ella, estaba en la penúltima mesa mirando a los de primero supuso Harry mientras sostenía una pequeña flor.

Harry paso por al lado de ella y le dijo solo moviendo los labios-bonita flor Tonks-la mencionada se sorprendió y Harry la apunto con su mano y la cambio de amarillo a rojo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Tonks solo le sonrió y le devolvió el guiño, Harry siguió caminando.

- _gran concejo Lucían le gusto-_ dijo Harry feliz mientras metía ese recuerdo en su mejor barrera para que nadie lo pudiera ver y se mantuvo mirando a los profesores pero había uno que llamo su atención.

- _esa idea mía o ese sujeto del turbante, tienen un olor repugnante y una pequeña pero inconfundible concentración de magia negra en su mente-_ le dijo Harry al Lycan

 _ **-no te equivocas hay que tenerlo bajo vigilancia al parecer Voldemort está por aquí y no se han dado cuenta o no dejan que se den cuenta; Harry atento a la izquierda de ese sujeto-**_ dijo Lucían y Harry vio a un hombre de cabellera oscura y grasienta vestido completamente de negro.

- _con que tenemos un practicante de Legemancia, bueno hagámosle pensar que logro su cometido-_ dijo Harry mientras dejaba ir libre sus pensamientos preparados.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-cuando yo los llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen-dijo- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Al parecer se perdió bastante, mientras hablaba con Lucían por lo que se enfocó y vio un sombrero que estaba en un banco y ¿miraba? A los chicos con curiosidad, Harry podía ver la misma magia del castillo en el sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff, Harry vio al fantasma de un fraile saludando con alegría a la niña.

- _con que así funciona-_ pensó Harry a la nada.

-¡Bones, Susan!-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró asentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!-

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas, Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando y sonrió definitivamente esos sujetos le agradarían.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin, Finch-Fletchley, Justin a Hufflepuff, Finnigan, Seamus fue a Gryffindor aunque demoro bastante en la decisión, Hemione Granger a Gryffindor también, como predijo Harry, Malfoy apenas se colocó el sombrero este grito Slytherin y salió de ahí con una sonrisa arrogante, ya quedaba poca gente Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente.

-¡Potter, Harry!-el mencionado camino tranquilamente hacia el sombrero mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los demás, una vez que se sentó le colocaron el sombrero y este le tapo todo su campo de visión.

- _Mm_ -dijo una vocecita en su oreja- _si me permitieras entrar en tu mente podría ponerte en una casa chico_ -al parecer era el sombrero el que le hablaba.

- _lo hare pero con una condición-_ dijo Harry.

- _astuto quizá en Slytherin-_ dijo el sombrero- _adelante nadie puede sacarme información-_

 _-el viejo te influencio o no-_ pregunto Harry.

- _me agradas chico, no le crees su farsa de abuelito amable, si me menciono que debía colocarte en Gryffindor en esa casa serias grande-_

 _-entonces mantengamos feliz a el viejo-_ respondió Harry.

- _está bien pero quisiera darte mi opinión sincera-_ Harry asintió y dejo caer sus barreras mentales pero mantuvo la más interna- _muy difícil, lleno de valor, lo veo, tampoco la mente es mala, hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante podrías ser fácilmente un Slytherin, un Ravenclaw, quizá Hufflepuffy y también Gryffindor, jamás en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts vi una mente tan privilegiada, será un gran placer hablar contigo en otro momento Harry Potter-_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

La casa mencionada estalló en aplausos, Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes, este le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.

Busco a Tonks con la mirada y ella levanto su brazo con una coa de zumo de calabaza Harry también lo hizo y le llego un olor bastante desagradable y le hizo una seña de negación y Tonks desde su lado le miro con cara de pregunta y este señalo su nariz, y señalo a el profesor de pociones que escucho que se llamaba Severus Snape quien vestía completamente de negro y Tonks asintió con su cabeza y dejo el zumo de lado después se lo preguntaría.

Y eso es todo por hoy, como pueden ver me supere esta vez no, después de todo doy un genio jaja, no ya, poniéndonos serios la primera chica será Tonks y me gustaría en los comentarios que me dieran sugerencias respecto a las parejas de Harry, estoy abierto a sugerencias y además es entretenido ver cuando un fan envía su opinión todo sirve aunque sean criticas destructivas y si hablamos de la habilidades de Harry pues se manifestaran después ya que como dije es muy joven y su cuerpo no lo soportaría además planeo hacer los partidos de Quiddick lo más emocionante que se pueda al igual que las batallas ya que siempre me ha gustado y es mi fantasía más grande poder jugar ese juego debe ser el deporte imaginarios jamás mejor inventado, pero eso sería por el día de hoy bye. __


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Busco a Tonks con la mirada y ella levanto su brazo con una coa de zumo de calabaza Harry también lo hizo y le llego un olor bastante desagradable y le hizo una seña de negación y Tonks desde su lado le miro con cara de pregunta y este señalo su nariz, y señalo a el profesor de pociones que escucho que se llamaba Severus Snape quien vestía completamente de negro y Tonks asintió con su cabeza y dejo el zumo de lado después se lo preguntaría._

 _ **Arrancamos: el profesor de pociones y asalto a los aliados.**_

Harry continuo examinando a los demás profesores discretamente ninguno llamo su atención pero sabía que con el sujeto de pociones no era recomendable meterse, aunque ya estaba planeando una que otra travesura, los chicos a su lado comenzaron a hablar de sus orígenes habían unos que eran mitad y mitad otros nacidos de _Muggles_ o también sangre pura, después de un rato mientras comía los alimentos que no tenían un olor extraño sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y no era otro que Ron Weasley.

-hola-saludo Ron-ya nos conocimos en el bote pero no pudimos hablar-dijo el peli rojo.

-si-respondió Harry sin mucha empatía.

-yo soy de una familia de magos-dijo Ron mientras señalaba a los gemelos y a otro sujeto que tenía una insignia de prefecto.

-ya veo-dijo Harry sin interés mientras comía.

-esperabas ser un Gryffindor no es así-dijo Ron.

-en realidad no me importaba donde quedaba porque no tenía idea del mundo mágico hasta que recibí la carta para venir a Hogwarts-respondió Harry sin mirarlo, como dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando pero Ron no se daba cuenta de eso.

-entonces te criaste con _Muggles,_ que tal son-pregunto Ron.

-los que me criaron los detecto pero también hay otros que son bastante amables-

-oh- respondió Ron-te gusta el Quidditch-pregunto de nuevo.

-creo que te dije que no conozco mucho del mundo mágico-respondió Harry ya bastante harto con la poca interacción que tenía con Ron.

-lo lamento, pero te puedo decir que es el mejor deporte del mundo mágico-

-ya me lo han dicho, anteriormente-

-enserio quien te lo dijo-pregunto Ron más interesado de lo normal.

- _con que tenemos a un sacador de información, ya iniciaste tu plan no viejo-_ pensó Harry-Hagrid el guardabosques, de hecho él me acompaño a hacer las compras para el colegio-

-dicen los demás que él es un sujeto bastante salvaje en más de una ocasión lo han visto borracho y termina incendiando su casa-dijo Ron-pero mis hermanos dicen que es alguien con muy poco genio ya que siempre los saca de inmediato cuando se acercan al bosque prohibido.

- _otro idiota que se vale de rumores-_ concluyo Harry-yo creo que es un buen sujeto-

-si-dijo Ron y se mantuvo callado por un rato- has jugado ajedrez mágico, yo soy bastante bueno-

-de nuevo te repito no conozco nada del mundo mágico solo lo poco que leí-respondió Harry más que molesto-y si no te molesta podrías dejar de molestarme en estos momentos trato de cenar-dijo Harry mirándolo a la cara por primera vez.

Ron casi se desploma de su banca al ver la cara con la que lo miraba Harry, que se retiró de inmediato, la cena transcurrió sin muchas novedades, el director dio las indicaciones pero Harry solo se interesó por lo que dijo cuándo menciono que no era recomendable que entraran en el tercer piso.

- _con que ahí es donde se encuentra el objeto que retiro Hagrid de Gringotts-_ pensó Harry.

Siguieron a Percy a través de pasillos y escaleras pasaron frente de algunos retratos, mientras se dirigían a la sala común Harry conoció a Peeves el polstergeist o eso es lo que dijo Percy tenía ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas mientras empujaba los bastones que anteriormente aparecieron frente a ellos.

También supo que el mayor temor de Peeves era el barón sanguinario Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-¿Santo y seña?-preguntó.

-Caput draconis-dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, ya los niños por otra puerta, al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

Allí estaban sus baúles, Harry rápidamente se acercó y reviso si estaban todas sus cosas y vio si nos les habían colocado algún tipo de encantamiento y se dio cuenta que el baúl tenía magia que lo rodeaba por completo después vio el baúl de Ron y también estaba encantado pero el de Neville no por lo que supo quién era el responsable.

- _bien debo agradecer que tengo todas mis pertenencias de gran importancia en mi monedero y no me lo quitare por ningún motivo-_ le menciono Harry al Lycan.

- _ **buen plan Harry además no debemos dejar nada que tenga que ver con la Nación Goblin en ese baúl y menos los libros que te regalo Ragnark-**_

Harry asintió y se dispuso a dormir pero algo llamo la atención de Harry y era la rata de Ron en ella sentía mucha magia a pesar de que no quería estar cerca de Ron era mejor así ya que podía saber que hacia el peli rojo.

- _que será Lucían-_ pregunto Harry a su compañero mental.

- _ **ese Harry es Peter Pettigrew-**_ Harry en menos de un segundo saco su varita y concentro una gran cantidad de magia no conocía ningún hechizo para asesinar pero sabía de uno el que le hizo la cicatriz _Avada Kadabra,_ se concentro estaba decidido a asesinarlo- _ **¡no lo hagas Harry!, lo necesitamos este sucio y perro traidor es la prueba que necesitamos para liberar a Sirius además él debe ser el que lo asesine en el peor de los casos, es su derecho se podría decir, ya que gracias a él estuvo todo este tiempo en la cárcel-**_ con eso dicho Harry se calmó pero sutilmente le dejo caer un libro de Ron sin la varita a la rata y escucho como gritaba por el libro que lo aplasto pero Ron seguía durmiendo como si nada y sin más que hacer Harry se acostó, claro que se puso el piyama con un movimiento de su mano, ventajas de dominar el libro de ayuda mágica.

En medio de su sueño Harry escucho como lo llamaba Lucían- _ **Harry, Harry eleva tus barreras a su máximo nivel-**_ aturdido y todo Harry lo hizo.

- _que sucede Lucían-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **Voldemort-**_ la sola mención de su nombre despertaron a Harry del todo.

- _cómo es posible-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **después te lo explico pero está tratando de enviarte un mensaje, míralo por ti mismo-**_ Harry había logrado un control absoluto de sus recuerdos y memoria, nada sucedía sin que él no lo supiera o Lucían, por lo que se concentró y entro en su subconsciente, ahí pudo ver la onda de Legemancia que le enviaba su enemigo número 1.

Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino, Harry se imaginó así mismo respondiendo y lo logro, contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvía cada vez más pesado, Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, luchaba para quitarse el turbante, segundos después se produjo un estallido de luz verde.

- _conque quiere que sea de Slytherin el rompecabezas de ahora seis piezas, debemos agradecerle con esto confirmamos nuestras sospechas-_ le dijo Harry a Lucían.

- _ **si pero debemos tener cuidado yo estaré alerta este sujeto a pesar de estar casi sin poder mágico aún puede atacarnos debes Hablar con Tonks lo antes posible, ella no estará a salvo si el la ve junto a ti o mejor dicho Quirrell los ve-**_

- _entonces debo mantener un perfil bajo para que no se dé cuenta de que yo me se defender-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **al contrario Harry, debes parecer alguien inteligente para que seas un objetivo valioso para él un potencial aliando bastante favorable-**_

 _-entiendo la estrategia en algunos casos es recomendable hacerse pasar por un estúpido pero en algunos casos no es lo más recomendable como en este caso en una batalla que se basa en quien se arma mejor antes de ella convienen los aleados poderosos y más si te venció siendo solo un niño, aunque fuera mi madre la que me salvo-_ respondió Harry y volvió a dormir.

A la maña siguiente Harry se levantó a las 5 de la mañana se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a la sala común, no iba a poder realizar su rutina de trote diaria pero si los demás ejercicios tenía menos tiempo miro el reloj de la sala común y ya eran las 5:15 para hacer 1200 sentadillas, 500 flexiones de brazo y 1000 abdominales, algo excesivo pensaran algunos pero no era tan difícil para Harry y todo gracias a su sangre Lycan.

Una hora y media después Harry se dirigía a las duchas y se bañaba en menos de 10 minutos y se aplicaba un hechizo de secado, hacia aparecer su ropa interior y la ropa que usaría en el día y sobre ella su túnica.

Cuando salió de la sala común y se dirigió al aula de pociones claro que no fue muy agradable para nuestro protagonista ya que la mayoría de los muchachos que estaban cerca se dirigían a mirarlos o se ponían en puntillas para verlo, pero hubo un aroma muy especial que detectó y una magia que era imposible que olvidara y frente a él, venía caminando con un grupo de amigas, Tonks con un libro en sus manos, Harry apuro su paso y la tomo del brazo y la abrazo fuertemente, Tonks se sorprendió un poco pero al sentir el abrazo de Harry le correspondió de inmediato.

-buenos días Tonks-le dijo Harry al oído.

-buenos días Harry-le contesto Tonks también al oído-primer día superado, pero no crees que fue muy público-dijo la metamorfomaga, Harry pudo ver a algunos curiosos mirando.

-no me importan que me vean abrazando a la chica que me gusta y debemos juntarnos esta tarde frente al comedor, y después vemos donde hablar tranquilamente, es importante-Tonks asintió aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse definitivamente ese chico iba con todo por ella y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Después de eso Harry saco su varita y le deposito en su libro una flor color blanco que cambio a rojo y después a naranjo y siguió su camino.

Tonks solo la miro y después la olio era un olor débil pero agradable y se la coloco en su cabello, sus amigas la miraron y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros le dijo.

-con que él es el chico que te pretende eh, debo decir que es bastante atractivo y es más tierno y preocupado que el otro idiota-

-ya lo sé Cynthia pero tenemos que ir a clases-dijo Tonks tratando de evitar el tema pero sus amigas no la dejaron tranquila por un buen rato pero como toda mujer con sangre Black las hizo callar de una sola mirada aunque cada vez que tocaba la flor en su cabellos sonreía.

Harry por otro lado siguió su camino a clases, había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió de mala manera ya que su primera clase era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma, en un principio esto llamo la atención de Harry pero cuando lo escucho por media hoa todo se fue al caño, el profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo, Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.

Después de eso tuvo 20 minutos de receso y rápidamente busco a Tonks no demoro nada en encontrarla era increíble, recorrió pasillos y escalera y no se perdió la encontró saliendo de clases en este caso sola, apenas Tonks lo vio fue hasta él y le tomo un brazo se metieron en un cuarto en donde no había nada más que polvo.

-Harry esto es peligroso-dijo Tonks rápidamente.

-que es peligroso Tonks-pregunto Harry sin entender.

-veras cuando estábamos ayer en el gran comedor tome una muestras del zumo que me indicaste que no bebiera y en el encontré dos pociones una era una para generar sueño y la otra era de lealtad pero no supe a quién-respondió Tonks bastante apurada.

-ya veo esto cambia todo-se dijo Harry a sí mismo-nadie te vio realizando el análisis del zumo-pregunto Harry.

-no, lo hice en mi habitación cuando todas las chicas dormían, pero lo importantes es porque está pasando esto-

-escúchame Tonks-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos-yo tengo más o menos una noción de lo que está pasando pero no puedo confiarte esa información aún, si esto es tan peligroso como creo que es debemos tener esto en total secreto por eso te pido reforzar tus barreras de Oclumancia, cuando ya consideres que están en un buen nivel me dices y te contare más cosas, pero es importante que te cuides de Snape y el barbudo-Tonks capto a quien se referían y se dispusieron a salir de ahí sin que nadie los vea lo que lograron con éxito.

-nos vemos después Tonks-le dijo Harry que se armó de valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase de Astronomía, dejando a Tonks sonrojada.

- _en que me acabo de meter, ah Harry cada día me interesas más jeje-_ y Tonks también salió más o menos apurada para llegar a tiempo a clases.

En astronomía Harry recibió un curso a modo de instructivo ya que las clases se realizarían el miércoles a la media noche, en esa instancia debían poner sus telescopios y aprender el nombre de un sinfín de estrellas y el movimiento de las estrellas claro que Harry estaba un poco más concentrado en lo que sucedió antes.

 _ **-Definitivamente Harry, esa chica nos será de mucha ayuda es inteligente y bastante hábil por lo visto-**_ mencionó Lucían.

- _eso no me importa Lucían a mí me gusta Tonks, porque es hermosa además su actitud me gusta-_ dijo Harry y Lucían sonrió le agrado esa respuesta.

- _ **concéntrate en tu instructivo entonces-**_ Harry asintió y volvió a poner atención.

Después fue a otra clase, el profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio, al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente a perspectiva de Harry era una mujer seria que no estaba con rodeos y ahí de él que la hiciera enojar, estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

-transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts -dijo- cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver; Ya están prevenidos-

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original, todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar a Harry esto le llamo la atención era similar a la transformaciones que realizaba el en casa/alacena ya que convertía sus libros en juguetes o espadas iguales a las que le mostraba Lucían en su mente pero jamás había transformado un objeto en un animal, rápidamente se dio cuenta que le tomaría un poco de trabajo y tiempo el lograr lo que la profesora, después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, que a Harry y a Hermione no le parecieron complejas ya que se hablaba un poco de ellas en el libro, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

Harry lo logro en el primer intento ya que era similar a las transformaciones que el realizaba claro que repitió el movimiento muchas veces para acostumbrarse a la varita que no le era difícil de controlar pero debía tener cuidado en la cantidad de magia que enfocaba ya que requería una menor cantidad de esta.

-excelente señor Potter y señorita Grenger, 5 puntos para cada uno de ustedes por lograrlo en la primera clase-felicito McGonagall.

Harry solo le sonrió a Hermione y ella igual a él, siguieron con las clases regularmente hasta el viernes, todos los días Harry tomaba del brazo a Tonks y daba un abrazo claro que no se lo dejaba fácil Tonks o eso creía ella ya que muchas veces cambiaba su aspecto, pero para Harry no era un desafío cada vez la encontraba y su nariz ya estaba acostumbrada a su olor al igual que su magia sabia de inmediato cuando estaba cerca del, además Tonks siempre correspondía su abrazo con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera soltarlo, eso a Harry no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Harry estaba en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno cuando Ron se sentó al lado del, Harry solo lo miro y volvió a su comida.

-que tal Harry-saludo Ron con una sonrisa.

-hola-fue la corta respuesta de Harry.

-lo puedes creer no toca clases con las serpientes y para variar pociones-dijo Ron- Snape es el

Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad-

-bien-contesto Harry de nuevo, cuando Ron estaba por hablar aparecieron los gemelos Weasley, Harry agradecía su aparición inmensamente y se sentaron frente a Harry.

-que tal Harry, yo soy George-dijo uno de los dos señalándose

-y soy Fred-se señalándose al igual que su hermano.

-que tal están chicos-contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

-bien, solo esperamos que-dijo George.

-Rony no te esté molestando con tanta pregunta-termino la frase Fred.

-y que me dicen ya idearon otro modo de sana entretención para nuestro amigo celador-dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.

-Rony mira en la esquina de la mesa ahí un pastel de calabaza muy suculento me dijo Lee Jordan-dijo Fred señalando a la esquina de la mesa, en menos de 10 segundos Ron ya estaba frente al pastel sacando una gran tajada para comer.

-ya que no está el sapito de la familia-dijo George con una sonrisa.

-podemos hablar con libertad-dijo Fred.

-sobre nuestra línea de sana entretención-termino George.

-y que tienen de nuevo, chicos-pregunto Harry.

-nada Harry pero nos mantenemos con las pastillas vomitivas de siempre-respondió Fred sin mucho ánimo.

-y no han pensado crear una pastilla infladora-dijo Harry con brillo en sus ojos.

-esa seria-dijo George

-increíble, magnifico-dijo Fred.

-Freddy creo que es momento de incluir a Harry en el grupo-dijo serio George.+

-apoyo tu idea Georgy, Harry te gustaría-pregunto Fred

-ser nuestro socio-termino George.

-claro que sí muchachos-respondió Harry bastante emocionado- también podemos hacer unas pastillas que se peguen en los dientes y no puedan comer-dijo Harry, mientras miraba a los gemelos en señal de duda.

-eso es Harry-dijo Fred

-eres una mina de oro Harry-termino George con una sonrisa- _si supieran-_ pensó Harry.

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas con el correo que por lo general no traía nada para Harry de hecho Hedwig solo lo visitaba para pedirle un poco de comida y se iba de vuelta a la lechucería con las demás lechuzas.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry, este lo abrió de inmediato, bajo la mirada de los gemelos.

 _Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual),_

 _Sé que tienes las tardes de los viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Harry tomo su pluma y anoto la respuesta _«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»,_ en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.

-les gustaría acompañarme en la tarde a ver a Hagrid chicos-pregunto Harry a los dos gemelos.

-claro que si-respondió Fred.

-además podríamos conversar de futuros proyectos no chicos-dijo George señalando discretamente a Ron que venía hacia ellos, con un plato de pastel.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo, hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados para la mayoría de los chicos pero a Harry solo le dio curiosidad, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

-Ah, sí-murmuró-Harry Potter, nuestra nueva... celebridad-Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca, Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase, sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez, eran fríos y vacíos, nada que provocara temor en Harry de hecho era bastante difícil provocar miedo en Harry ya que Lucían le mostro un poco de lo que sufrió el en su estadía con los vampiros y digamos que un tal Víctor daba mucho más miedo que Snape, por lo que Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

-ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó; Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo, como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia, no espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos...Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar-

 _-al hombre le gusta su asignatura y la Legemancia-_ le dijo Harry a Lucían.

-¡Potter!-dijo de pronto Snape-¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

-asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida señor-respondió Harry, la verdad su memoria era muy buena pocas veces olvidaba algo que el leía, Snape se sorprendió un poco pero mantuvo su semblante sereno.

-vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter; ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?-

-en el estómago de una cabra, señor-volvió a responder.

-vaga tu respuesta Potter-señalo Snape como esperando un poco de tiempo para ver si Harry agregaba algo.

-también es usada como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos-agrego Harry, aunque para el no pasaba desapercibida la mano en alto de Hermione.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?-

-las dos son la misma planta, señor-respondió Harry sin quitar su mirada de la de Snape.

-1 punto menos para Gryffindor, por ser arrogante-Harry se tragó su orgullo y se mantuvo callado aunque quería gritarle un par de verdades-y que esperan ustedes anoten lo que respondió Potter-

Una vez que se sentó le susurro a Harry-2 puntos para Gryffindor-Harry lo escucho claramente pero se mantuvo estoico.

La clase no estuvo exenta de problemas, Snape se paseaba de lado a lado criticando a todos menos a Malfoy, todos debían elaborar en pareja una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, a Harry poco le importaba además Hermione trabajaba bastante bien y estaban avanzando sin mayores problemas en la pocima, a la mayoría de los Gryffindor le quito un par de puntos, pero no podía negar que la actitud de Snape le molestaba, dirigio su mirada por el salón y vio a Neville que estaba a punto de agregar las puntas de Erizo en el caldero que aún estaba en el fuego, el resultado no sería bueno para la pareja de Neville ni para el mismo además de que perderían más puntos.

-¡Alto!-grito Harry llegando en menos de 3 segundos donde Neville y agarró su mano evitando que soltara las púas.

Snape llego rápidamente al lado de Potter-que sucede Potter, no puedes evitar llamar la atención que necesitas hacer un escándalo-Draco reía junto a los gorilas.

-no señor, Neville estaba a punto de agregar las púas de erizo a la pócima sin quitar el caldero del fuego, según el libro, hacer esto es peligroso para quien la prepara y las personas del lugar-Snape solo puso la mano bajo las manos de Harry y Neville estos la abrieron y dejaron caer las púas, Snape tomo el caldero y lo aparto del fuego y después dejo las púas cerca del caldero.

-más cuidado, niño-dijo Snape mirando a Neville-y tu Potter preocúpate de tus asuntos además no debías alterar la clase por la equivocación de una persona-

-pero, señor, usted dijo que las pociones eran capaces de lograr lo que sea, pensé que esta poción nos podría matar a todos lo siento-dijo Harry aunque por dentro deseaba arrancarle la cabeza acababa de salvar la maldita cas ay lo regaña bien no contaría mas con mi ayuda se decía Harry y Lucían asentía.

-no seas idiota Potter es solo una poción de forúnculos, aunque por esta vez pasare por alto tu falta, un punto menos para Gryffindor por escándalos innecesarios-

Y ahí paso el límite tolerable para Harry estaba por decirle un par de cosas cuando sonó la campana tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Fue camino hasta el gran comedor y se encontró con los gemelos que asintieron para seguir ya que Harry venia escapando de Ron, lo perdió en los pasillos para su buena suerte.

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban, Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido, una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos, luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

-Atrás, Fang, atrás-

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta, había una sola estancia, del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

-están en su casa-dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra George y comenzó a lamerle las orejas, como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

-ellos son Fred y George-dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

-ya los conocía espero que no tengan la intención de meterse en el bosque prohibido nuevamente, chicos Weasley-dijo Hagrid con una mirada que prometía dolor y mucho, los gemelos solo asintieron nerviosamente.

El pastel que les sirvió Hagrid casi le rompió los dientes a Harry y los gemelos, pero fingieron que les gustaba.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape, los gemelos sugirieron y apoyaron a Harry a la hora de criticarlo aunque los gemelos realmente se lo merecían, en varias ocasiones encendían fuegos artificiales en los calderos.

-Y cómo está su hermano Charlie-preguntó Hagrid a los gemelos-de agradaba, era muy bueno con los animales-

En esa conversación Harry se enteró que uno de los hermanos de George y Fred trabajaba en Rumania con dragones.

Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, era de El Profeta.

 _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio, se cree que se debe al trabajo oscuro de magos y brujas desconocidos_

 _Los de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada, la cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día, «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un Goblin portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry supo de inmediato que la información era importante pero que tan importante por lo que decidió probar a Hagrid

-¡Hagrid!-dijo Harry- ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!-

Y como supuso Hagrid desvió la mirada gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los gemelos que miraron a Harry y asintieron.

Una vez salieron de la casa Harry se detuvo y los gemelos lo miraron aunque se hacían una idea de lo que quería decir Harry.

-chicos saben lo que es la Oclumancia-pregunto Harry a los gemelos.

-no-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-bien acérquense-los gemelos obedecieron-lo que les diré es sumamente delicado es información privilegiada pero deben prometerme guardar el secreto-

Los gemelos se miraron entre si y asintieron-el colegio no es seguro, Voldemort lo ronda-la sola mención del nombre del mago tenebroso hizo temblar a los peli rojos.

-estas seguro Harry-pregunto George.

-sí, pero por eso necesito que aprendan Oclumancia, tomen-dijo Harry entregándole copias del libro de Oclumancia para principiantes, los chicos lo guardaron rápidamente entremedio de sus túnicas-la Legemancia es el enemigo natural de la Oclumancia y él era conocido por ser muy bueno en la interrogación y jugar con la mente de sus enemigos, esto es fundamental para que pueda compartir más información con ustedes, están dispuestos a asumir esta responsabilidad-los gemelos asintieron de inmediato-pero tenemos un problema en nuestra casa-

-Ron-dijo Fred.

-exacto-dijo Harry.

-ya nos o imaginábamos actuaba extraño junto con mama y Ginny-dijo George mirando a Harry.

-bien pero una vez que sean lo suficientemente hábiles en Oclumancia podremos intercambiar información en estos momentos no es seguro-dijo Harry, con un tono de misterio, los gemelos aceptaron y partieron devuelta al colegio.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y los gemelos dejaron de lado las travesuras y se enfocaron en aprender Oclumancia, a algunos esto los desconcertó pero los gemelos salieron con la excusa de que estaban en proceso de creación y por eso no se habían manifestado pero cuando lo hicieran seria en grande

Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

-Perfecto-dijo en tono sombrío Harry-Justo lo que siempre he deseado, hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa, no le importaba lo que dijera Malfoy del pero le recordaba tanto a Dursley que deseaba por todos los medios romperle el cuello, la verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar, se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles, Harry no le creía nada pero le daba el beneficio de la duda solo eso.

Los más nerviosos eran Neville y Hermione esta última tenia notas de todos los tip para volar y se la paso recitándolos en el desayuno, Neville ponía toda su atención en lo dicho por Harry hasta la llegada del correo, Harry recibió una carta de Tonks, que oculto rápidamente, los gemelos que se sentaban uno a cada lado de Harry o a una distancia prudente alcanzaron a ver el nombre y le sonrieron con una mirada picara a Harry.

Harry salió del Gran comedor y abrió la carta qué decía:

" _en las escaleras antes de tu clase de vuelo"_

 _Besos Tonks._

Harry corrió a las escaleras y ahí lo estaba esperando su chica, apenas llego Tonks se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, Harry solo la abrazo y consoló.

-tranquila Tonks ya estoy aquí que sucedió-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el inicio de las escaleras con Tonks en sus piernas.

-Harry me siento sucia, el maldito me obligo a darle un beso y no paso a mayores si no fuera porque mis amigas me alcanzaron a salvar del y sus amigos-dijo Tonks mientras se apretaba más a Harry, este estaba que explotaba, estaba por semi transformarse y acabar a ese maldito infeliz, Lucían lo hubiera apoyado si no fuera porque si eso pasaba el viejo Dumbledore no los dejaría respirar en paz.

- _ **Harry sé que lo que te pido es imposible pero cálmate yo igual deseo despedazarlo pero ese es un mal menor comparado con Voldemort y el viejo, cálmate por favor-**_ Harry de mala gana detuvo su impulso pero esos idiotas pagarían.

-Tonks mírame-le dijo Harry tratando de contenerse pero Tonks no lo miraba-TONKS-dijo Harry ella se asustó bastante pero aun así lo miro-te toco-Tonks solo asintió y volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-donde esta-pregunto Harry, Tonks levanto su mirada y Harry la beso y de nuevo tubo esa sensación de protección y seguridad que sabía que solo le podía entregar Harry, ella le correspondió y después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire, le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos-donde esta-pregunto de nuevo Harry.

-no te lo diré te pueden lastimar-se negó Tonks.

-Tonks sabes que si no me dices donde esta lo buscare y lo destrozare-dijo Harry y Tonks no lo dudo la seriedad de la voz de Harry era peligro.

-en el patio cerca del sauce boxeador-dijo ella-vamos-dijo Harry tomándola de un brazo y ella lo guio hasta el lugar por suerte no había nadie pero eso poco le importaba a Harry apenas vio a el sujeto y sus amigos riéndose a carcajadas, Tonks instintivamente tomo el brazo de Harry pero este la miro con una sonrisa y toco su cara dándole una caricia y camino decidido hacia ellos, los amigos lo vieron ir hacia el sujeto que Harry ni conocía su nombre, los amigos le señalaron a Harry al hijo de pu… perdón desgraciado y se volvió hacia Harry.

-con que…-y eso fue lo último que pudo decir, Harry le conecto un derechazo que le rompió la nariz de inmediato, mandándolo al suelo los amigos del desgraciado eran 4 y desearon jamás haberse metido en el camino de Harry lo único que pudo ver y escuchar Tonks era como se rompían los huesos de los sujetos de ahí, algunos perdieron sus dientes pero al que más castigo le toco fue al desgraciado, los dos brazos quebrados, nariz rota, mandíbula dislocada, costillas rotas, al igual que la clavícula y los testículos ya debían estar inflamados a mas no poder en pocas palabras fue una masacre.

Harry se acercó a Tonks y le dijo-eso es lo que hago y hare si alguien se atreve a tocarte sin tu permiso, para mi eres lo más importante en mi vida te aprecio más que a la mía misma, estoy dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo por ti y por las que aparecerán más adelante pero de algo debes estar segura Tonks te amo-declaro Harry.

Tonks lo miro y se abalanzo hacia el mientras lo besaba-yo también te amo Harry, no sé cómo paso tan rápido pero no imagino mi vida sin ti, te amo Harry Potter-eso hizo muy feliz a Harry tanto que su magia salía de su cuerpo y se unía a la de Tonks que también sintió como su magia se unía a Harry, el mencionado instintivamente la mordió marcando cuatro colmillos en el cuello de Tonks la mencionada ni siquiera lo sintió, pero la realidad la golpeo Harry era el heredero de dos casas hasta donde sabía que significaba 2 esposas, no por nada su madre le enseño todo sobre cómo era la vida de los sangre pura, pero por increíble que le pareciera no se sentía molesta con Harry ni siquiera le importaba, tenía que admitirlo estaba completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, pero la realidad los golpeo nuevamente lo que les hizo Harry a esos sujeto era justo pero podían echar a Harry de Hogwarts y a Tonks no le gustaba para nada la idea.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y Tonks miro los cuerpos ahí presentes no estaban muertos pero si muy heridos-que hacemos Harry-pregunto Tonks, Harry con gusto los dejaría ahí pero no podia.

-por lo que se el Sauce Boxeador es muy agresivo o eso me dijeron los gemelos, podríamos dejarlos frente a el árbol como si lo hubieran estado molestando, tú debes conocer algún hechizo y lanzarlo con sus varitas ya que estas registran el encantamiento o algo así entendí en un libro de la biblioteca y nosotros desaparecemos de aquí tú en el baño y yo también-dijo Harry con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato-pero pueden revisar su memoria, maldición-dijo Harry.

-hagámoslo yo me encargo de ese asunto-levitaron los cuerpos con sus varitas de hecho en menos de un minutos ya estaban cerca del Sauce Boxeador y dejaron los cuerpos ahí que aun respiraban de eso se preocupó Harry los golpeo fuerte pero sin generar una herida mortal era demasiada regalía para ellos dejarlos morir.

-yo le aplico el hechizo desmemorizador _Obliviate,_ Harry y tú le lanzas _bombardas_ al Sauce Boxeador-dijo Tonks Harry hizo lo dicho por Tonks lastimando un poco al Sauce Boxeador que movió sus ramas de inmediato.

Tonks también lanzo _Baubillious_ con la varita de sus víctimas y se alejaron del lugar rápidamente, Harry se fue como una bala al baño de hombre y Tonks al de mujeres.

Apenas llego a él Harry se fijó si no había nadie y para su suerte estaba vacío apenas puso un pie en el baño sonó la campana y debía ir a clases de vuelo, Tonks también tuvo suerte y le paso lo mismo que a Harry .

Y eso es todo por hoy gente espero que les gustara el capítulo le puse bastante empeño y Harry ya va a contar con nuevos aliados y que mejor que le grupo de bromistas número 1 de Hogwarts después de los merodeadores, se despide el Tenzai.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Apenas llego a él Harry se fijó si no había nadie y para su suerte estaba vacío apenas puso un pie en el baño sonó la campana y debía ir a clases de vuelo, Tonks también tuvo suerte y le paso lo mismo que a Harry._

 _ **Arrancamos: Primer vuelo y duelo de mi vida.**_

Una vez escucho el timbre Harry, Salió disparado del baño no quería por nada del mundo perderse las clases de vuelo, eran las tres y medio, definitivamente debía comprarse un reloj o aprender u encantamiento que le dijera la hora para no andar preguntando a cada momento quizá se lo preguntara a Tonks.

- _ **nuevamente pensando en ella Harry, no la has visto en un par de minutos y ya la echas de menos jaja-**_ reía Lucían, en esos momentos Harry se maldecía por tener a otra persona en su cabeza.

Harry llego al parque del colegio, era un día claro y ventoso, la hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban en la distancia.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch, era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

Harry miró su escoba, era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

-coloquen la mano derecha sobre la escoba-les indicó la señora Hooch-y digan «arriba»-

-ARRIBA-gritaron todos pero la mayoría no consiguió elevar la escaba de inmediato no así Harry apenas dijo arriba y la escoba estaba en su mano.

La señora Hooch le enseño como montar su escoba, Harry se rio bastante cuando le dijo a Malfoy que montaba mal su escoba.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada-dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente; Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en el suelo dio la patada antes de tiempo y salió volando, lástima que no pudo controlar bien su escoba y sufrió en carne propia la ley de la gravedad y como consecuencia se ganó una visita a la enfermería acompañado de la profesora Hooch que antes de irse con él dijo:

-no se suban a sus escobas hasta que vuelva aquí, de lo contrario serán expulsados del Hogwarts antes de decir quidditch-

Harry se lamentó pues quería dar un par de vueltas, su salvación vino de quien menos se lo esperaba Draco Malfoy quien participo en una discusión con Parvati Patil y encontró una esfera que al parecer era de Neville, Harry no tenía ni idea para que se usara pero podría guiar a Malfoy a ayudarlo con su cometido.

- _ **definitivamente tu casa debería ser Slytherin-**_ le dijo Lucían.

-devuelve eso Malfoy-le dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz, el mencionado solo mostro una sonrisa de superioridad y dijo.

-creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?-

- _cayo redondito jaja-_ reía Harry en su mente.

-¡tráela aquí!-le grito Harry, Malfoy subió a su escoba y se alejó, en las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamo:

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!-y esa fue la señal que esperaba Harry y tomo su escoba.

-¡No!-gritó Hermione Granger- La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos, nos vas a meter en un lío-

Harry la ignoro por completo de hecho ni siquiera la escucho, el aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran los libros, profesores o incluso Lucían por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo por si mismo, era fácil, maravilloso, de la nada sintió la necesidad de empujar un poco más su escoba y llego al frente de Malfoy.

-suéltala-dijo Harry- o te bajare de una manera no muy grata albino-

\- Ah, ¿sí? dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado-Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina, Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba; Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

-que pasa Malfoy, miedo, acaso te diste cuenta por fin que no están Goyle y Crabbe-dijo Harry, Malfoy como buen Slytherin analizo la situación rápidamente y no era favorable para él.

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces!-gritó Malfoy, lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y descendió esa fue como la señal de salida para Harry que a todo lo que le permitía la escoba salió detrás de la esfera, Harry la vio como si fuera en cámara lenta, lamentablemente la escoba no era muy rápida por lo que tuvo que inclinar su escoba hacia abajo para ganar más velocidad, podía sentir el viento en sus orejas, como irritaba sus ojos pero aun así no despegaba la mirada de su objetivo extendió la mano y a pocos metros del suelo la atrapo y freno su escoba de golpe, lo había logrado en su interior sintió orgullo de sí mismo.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-su corazón latió más rápido que nunca, la profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos, se puso de pie, temblando.

-Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...-La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...-

-No fue culpa de él, profesora...-

-Silencio, Parvati-

-pero Malfoy..-

-no quiero escuchar más escusas, Harry Potter, sígueme-dijo con una cara que definitivamente intimido a Harry y de paso a Lucían.

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo, lo iban a expulsar.

- _maldición yo fui el que cayó en su trampa esta vez me la ganaste Malfoy y creo que me ir a casa antes de tiempo aunque puedo tratar de entrar en otra escuela no Lucían-_ dijo y pregunto Harry a Lucían.

 _ **-si Harry podemos ir a otras escuelas, de hecho no creo que te expulsen eres demasiado valioso para el viejo y más aún para el colegio, recuerda eres la persona más famosa del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña que puedo decir ventajas de la fama jeje-**_ con lo que le dijo Lucían Harry estaba más tranquilo y ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron a la sala de encantamiento del profesor Flitwick, ahora si Harry estaba perdido porque fueron donde él y no con el director.

-Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick, ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?-dijo la profesora McGonagall

 _-¿Wood?-_ pensó Harry _-¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar el castigo físico aunque me defenderé no caeré sin pelear-_ se dijo a si mismo Harry sin dudar, Lucían sonreía por fin Harry se comportaba como un Lycan aunque tuvieran todas las de perder pelearía por su honor.

Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

-síganme los dos-dijo la profesora McGonagall, avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

-aquí-dijo señalando un aula en donde solo estaba Peeves escribiendo groserías en el pizarrón claro que salió despavorido cuando McGonagall le grito diciendo que se fuera de ahí.

-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood; Wood, te he encontrado un buscador-dijo McGonagall- _maldición de nuevo me quedo sin saber de qué hablan, pero prometo que estas vacaciones leeré de todo un poco, por otro lado, al parecer no me expulsaran de Hogwarts-_ pensaba Harry.

La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.

-¿Está segura, profesora?-

-Totalmente-dijo la profesora con vigor-Este chico tiene un talento natural, nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?-

-si profesora McGonagall –respondió Harry, con cierto grado de orgullo y emoción.

-Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros- explicó la profesora a Wood-ni un rasguño, Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor-

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? –preguntó excitado.

-Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor-aclaró la profesora McGonagall.

-Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador aunque se ve que posee un cuerpo con bastante músculos pero pegados al cuerpo también podría ser cazador—dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.

—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año, los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado, fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido, no pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...-Harry sonrió al parecer la profesora de transformaciones no era tan estricta como parecía además de que era bastante por no decir muy competitiva.

La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.

-Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo- aunque a Harry eso no le impresiono mucho, lo que lo dejo descolocado era como la profesora podía cambiar su mirada en menos de un segundo pasando de vergüenza a seriedad.

Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.

-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch-Ahora sí que no se lo creía tres cambios de humor en menos de lo que canta un gallo y le dice como si nada que su padre también fue jugador de Quidditch, definitivamente McGonagall era una mujer de temer.

 **Gran comedor.**

-¿Buscador? –dijo George.

-Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...-dijo Fred.

-un siglo-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-si-respondió Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca, tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde-pero como lo saben ustedes-pregunto Harry.

-debes saber que nada se nos escapa pequeño Harry-dijo Fred, con una sonrisa.

-además nosotros somos los golpeadores-dijo George señalándose a sí mismo y a Fred.

-Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene-dijo Harry-pero no se lo digan a nadie,

Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto-los dos gemelos asintieron, pero después Fred le dijo a Harry.

-nuestras nuevas pastillas están mejorando bastante podrían soportar una barrera de nivel medio-Harry entendió la indirecta y asintió.

-yo creo que sería mejor mejorarla aún más porque podríamos preparar una "poción" para completarla, pero nos podríamos adentrar creando otra más-los gemelos también entendieron la indirecta al parecer Snape era peligroso y los gemelos mantendrían serio cuidado con él.

-está bien-respondió George-pero tenemos una nueva idea Harry-

-que es-´pregunto Harry con sumo interés.

-pensábamos en una barra de chocolate-dijo Fred.

-que cambiara la voz de quien la come-completo George esperando la respuesta de Harry.

-es excelente pero creo que le falta algo quizá… que también cambie el color de la piel del que la come-complemento Harry la idea de los gemelos que lo único que pudieron hacer fue una sonrisa definitivamente Harry era uno más de ellos.

-eso lo podríamos agregar a través del relleno que le demos al chocolate-dijo George y sus colegas (Harry y Fred), solo asintieron.

-volviendo al _Quidditch-_ dijo Fred

-no la hemos ganado desde que Charlie se fue-completo George.

-a todo esto como es Charlie, McGonagall lo menciono y por el apellido supuse que eran hermanos-dijo Harry.

-no fallaste Harry de hecho él es el segundo hermano que más apreciamos de hecho al que más queremos es a Bill-dijo Fred.

-Charlie era excelente como buscador Harry, podría haber jugado para el equipo nacional pero se fue a Rumania a estudiar Dragones-dijo George.

-y Bill nuestro modelo a seguir está rompiendo maleficios para Gringotts en Egipto-dijo Fred

-bueno nos vamos Harry-dijo George.

-Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio-secundo Fred.

-Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semanas-termino George.

-chicos-dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

-que sucede Harry-pregunto Fred.

-puedo ir con ustedes-pregunto Harry, los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron y pusieron sus brazos por encima de Harry.

-claro Harry-dijo George.

-te mostraremos y enseñaremos-dijo Fred.

-los secretos que Hogwarts oculta-termino George y salieron caminando riendo y comentando como lograr cambiar la piel de sus futuras víctimas.

Pero no todo es felicidad para los gemelos y Harry ya que a unos cuantos pasos se encontró con Malfoy y sus gorilas que por cierto a Harry no lo intimidaban ni un poco.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?-fijo el albino

-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos veremos cuando quieras-dijo Malfoy- Esta noche, si quieres, un duelo de magos, sólo varitas, nada de contacto, ¿Qué pasa?, nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?-

-claro que sabe-respondió Fred- yo seré su segundo-

-y yo su tercero a quienes tienes tu-dijo George, Malfoy miro a Crabbe y Goyle-ellos dijo señalando a los mencionados-a medianoche, ¿de acuerdo?, nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave-

-bien chicos creo que esta es una vil y estúpida trampa-dijo Harry a los gemelos.

-lo sabemos-dijo Fred.

-pero conocemos unos cuantos atajos para llegar evitando a Filch sin ser vistos-siguió George.

-además si no nos presentamos lo divulgara por todo el colegio-termino Fred, Harry acepto no por el enfrentamiento en si sino por la sensación de recorrer el castillo a oscuras y que mejor que con los gemelos que al parecer conocían gran parte del castillo.

-disculpen-dijo Hermione.

-que sucede-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione al igual que los gemelos.

-no pude dejar de escuchar lo que dijo Malfoy… no creo que sea conveniente se imaginan la cantidad de puntos que perderemos si los descubren, es muy egoísta de su parte-dijo Hermione.

-tienes razón Hermione-dijo Harry seriamente- pero como tu dijiste si nos descubren y lo veo bastante difícil ya que según se los chicos-dijo Harry señalando a los gemelos Weasley- Filch en muy pocas ocasiones los ha podido atrapar- Fred y George sonrieron contentos Harry confiaba en ellos y no lo decepcionarían.

Y partieron camino al pasadizo secreto que encontró Lee Jordan, pero en el camino Harry vio a Tonks y esta le hizo una señal claro que tenía la apariencia que tendría a los 11 años según Harry.

-chicos tengo que dejarlos nos vemos en la sala común a las 11:30 de la noche yo tengo que hacer otra cosa-dijo Harry.

-ya te entendemos Harry-dijo George guiñando un ojo.

-suerte Romeo-le dijo Fred dándole un codazo, Harry se sonrojo un poco.

-chicos en la barrera este momento-dijo Harry entre dientes, los gemelos Weasley asintieron y partieron rumbo a su destino, Harry se acercó a Tonks.

-luces hermosa-dijo Harry, Tonks era más baja que Harry en esa edad media 1 metro con cuarenta y cinco centímetros o quizá un metro cincuenta, su color de piel era más moreno que el que poseía en el tren, su pelo estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos estaban más oscuros y claro sus senos y caderas aún no se desarrollaban.

-es verdad-dijo Tonks con su característica sonrisa-es mejor así podemos hablar sin preocuparnos de que nos miren extraño-

-te avergüenzas de mi-dijo Harry ligeramente molesto.

-que… no no me avergüenzo de ti de hecho me parece tierna la cara que pones cuando te enojas-dijo Tonks, Harry se sonrojo muy poco pero para Tonks fue evidente-mi "desconexión" con mis amigos ya está solo en mis recuerdos más "ocultos", creo que estoy lista para hablar con mis amigos-Harry entendió la indirecta-te parece que hablemos en la biblioteca-pregunto Tonks.

-creo que es muy pronto-dijo Harry mirando como pasaban varios chicos llevando a los chicos que fueron atacados por el Sauce Boxeador delante de las camillas iban la profesor Sprout Flitwick jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw ( **si me equivoco coméntenlo)** , y una mujer que identifico como la señora Pomfrey la encargada de la enfermería.

-si también opino lo mismo tendrá que ser en otra ocasión pero ya hablaremos mientras reforzare un poco creo que me falta más concentra en clases de historia-dijo Tonks.

-espera Tonks-dijo Harry, la mencionada se volvió y Harry la abrazo y le murmuro-conoces un encantamiento o hechizo que imposibilite a un mago-pregunto con esperanza Harry debía estar preparado para el duelo.

-aun no creo que sea necesario que lo conozcas pero el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ sirve para desarmar al oponente, es decir le quita la varita y eso para todo mago es dejarlo sin posibilidad de usar magia, bueno en tu caso no es así cierto Harry-dijo Tonks para besar la mejilla de Harry y desaparecer entre la multitud volviendo a su apariencia normal es decir de 17 años.

- _ **definitivamente te sacaste la lotería Harry es brillante y hermosa-**_ dijo Lucían- _ **por cierto en tu monedero encontraras una nueva carta de Ragnark-**_ informo Lucían para cortar la comunicación.

En la noche Harry espero que sus compañeros de habitación se durmieran, de hecho la mayoría apenas se acostaron se durmieron pero faltaba uno que era Neville que aún estaba en la enfermería o eso suponía Harry, salió lo más discreto que pudo del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala común y en el camino encontró a los gemelos que lo miraron y asintieron, pasaron por la sala común pero una voz los detuvo.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry-dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y una bata de color rosado, cabe mencionar que Harry iba con buzo y zapatillas deportivas, en cambio los gemelos iban con sus túnicas.

-Hermione vete a tu cama-dijo Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano-contestó enfadada Hermione- Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros-su mirada se posó en los gemelos que ya estaban por sacar su varita para callarla además, porque se metía ella en esto.

-maldición Hermione, si no nos vas a dejar en paz ven con nosotros o te quedas en la sala común y nos delatas después, vamos chicos-dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos.

Al parecer se lo pensó y decidió acompañarlos pero a mitad de camino se detuvo para volver, hubiera logrado entrar pero al parecer la señora gorda salió en una visita nocturna ( **retratos pervertidos jeje** ) y no le quedó otra que seguirlos pero Harry se detuvo y los gemelos que estaban caminando a la par del igual.

-porque se detienen-pregunto Hermione.

-escucho algo-dijo Harry.

-la señora Norris-pregunto alarmado Fred.

-maldición y aquí no hay ningún atajo-dijo George mirando los muros del castillo.

Pero no era para su suerte sino que era Neville que estaba en el suelo acurrucado, al parecer estaba dormido pero al oírlos hablar se despertó.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí, no podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama-

-silencio Neville-dijo Harry-es hocico de cerdo pero no está la señora Gorda, nosotros vamos a otro lugar-termino de decir Harry y los gemelos como Hermione lo siguieron

-¡No me dejen!-dijo Neville, tambaleándose-no quiero quedarme aquí solo, el Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces-

- _maldición porque se entromete tanta gente_ , _acaso no puedo ir tranquilo a esto-_ esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista que ya estaba por noquear a Neville.

-será mejor ir con el-dijo Fred, los otros tres lo quedaron mirando-porque de igual manera nos seguirá y si estamos todos juntos hay más posibilidades de evadir a Filch-

-además si nos encuentra podemos escapar en diferentes direcciones para que no nos atrape-termino George, Harry debía admitirlo los gemelos no solo eran unos genios en lo de las travesuras sino en estrategias.

Harry asintió y le hizo una seña a Neville y partieron por el castillo claro que los gemelos asumieron de guía y evitaron un pasadizo y las escalera para llegar al tercer piso y lo más sorprendente fue que por medio del atajo no subieron escaleras pero aun así estaban en él, entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado, las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna, copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón, Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe al igual que los gemelos, Hermione solos los miraba, pero el tiempo pasaba y los enemigos de Harry no aparecían.

 _-lo sabía era un trampa pero ni siquiera conoce la palabra honor es un hijo de…-_ dijo Harry a Lucían- _ **Harry contrólate lo sabias pero aun así viniste no tienes que avergonzarte de nada además jamás hemos rechazado un duelo-**_ dijo Lucían haciendo referencia a su especie.

Harry se concentró en su sentido del oído para ver si no se acercaban pero sintió como habrían una puerta con muy poca delicadeza definitivamente no era Malfoy.

-rápido salgamos de aq….-estaba por decir Harry pero sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro, pueden estar escondidos en un rincón-eran Filch y su gata los gemelos les hicieron una seña a Harry, Neville y Hermione, estos los siguieron mientras trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible- _por favor que Neville no lo arruine-_ pensaron todos en sincronía cuando estaban a un pasillo de llegar al atajo de los Weasley el porqué de no tomar el que usaron para llegar se debía a que Filch también conocía bastante bien los atajos, pero no contaron con tanta suerte Neville siempre seria Neville y cuando sintieron los pasos de Filch mas cerca de ellos a pesar de que avanzaban bastante rápido, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de George y se golpearon contra una armadura.

- _mier…-_ pensaron Harry, Fred y Hermione; el sonido de la armadura cayendo debía de haber sido suficiente para despertar a todo el castillo.

-CORRAN-grito Harry y salieron disparados por la galería, Harry no sabían por dónde iban pero le llevaba ventaja a Fred y George.

-por el tapiz-dijo Fred señalando hacia el frente, Harry llego hasta él y no entro espero a que los demás pasaran para el seguirlos y de paso ver si Filch los seguía, una vez paso Neville, Harry siguió a los gemelos que iban adelante indicándoles por dónde ir, siguieron el pasadizo y llegaron cerca del aula de encantamientos que estaba al otro lado del castillo poco más definitivamente los pasadizos ayudaban mucho.

-maldición-dijo George mientras se tocaba la frente que estaba un poco inflamada.

-que sucede-pregunto Harry a Fred.

-Peeves siempre está en estos pasillos ya que cerca del área de trofeos y cerca de Gryffindor suele deambular el Barón Sanguinario-contesto Fred, Hermione estaba por hablar pero Fred la cayo con una mano en la boca e indico una puerta al final del pasillo-corramos hasta ella-todos asintieron y salieron a todo lo que daba, pero a mitad de camino apareció Peeves que sonrío al ver a los chicos correr hacia él y soltó un grito de alegría, pero Harry que estaba más que cabreado por el poco honor que poseía Malfoy al ir al frente salto y le encajo un derechazo a Peeves que salió volando varios metros los gemelos, Hermione y Neville vieron como Peeves salía volando pero no les importo y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que para su canalla suerte estaba cerrada.

-nos atraparan-exclamo Neville casi llorando, más atrás se escuchaban los pasos de Filch que corría a donde escucho dar el golpe a Peeves claro que el afectado del golpe se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a gritar-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!-

Harry que no tenía intenciones de ser atrapado saco su varita pero George se le adelanto y toco la puerta y dijo- _¡Alohomora!-_ se escuchó como salió el pestillo de la puerta y esta se abrió, todos los escapistas entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Harry se alejó de la puerta mientras todos se apegaban menos Neville a escuchar que decían pero para Harry no era necesario el igual lo escuchaba pero Harry noto que Neville estaba rígido y mirando hacia el frente, Harry vio lo que él veía y se impresiono pero no tuvo tanto miedo como Neville al parecer y ahí supo porque el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido para todos los alumnos. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo, tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa, Harry ignoro si Filch seguía afuera tomo a Neville de un brazo y a los gemelos les dio un golpe al parecer ellos igual se impresionaron con la imagen frente a ellos, Hermione que aún seguía pegada a la puerta tratando de descubrir si estaba ahí todavía el celador que se impresiono cuando Harry abría la puerta y la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de ahí, la mencionada mira hacia atrás y supo porque Harry la estaba sacando tan rápido y se soltó de Harry y comenzó a correr, todos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la torre Gryffindor frente a la Dama Gorda que estaba en el séptimo piso.

-¿Dónde se han metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

-No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar, se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron pero Neville estaba mudo.

-eso fue-dijo George.

-¡increible!-exclamaron Fred y Harry.

-inmaduros por su culpa casi nos asesinan y ustedes dicen que fue increíble-dijo Hermione enojada y partió a su habitación, Neville también partió a su habitación en modo automático.

-Harry-dijo George.

-la notaste cierto-completo Fred.

-la trampilla debajo del perro-dijo Harry y los gemelos asintieron.

-ese perro estaba cuidando algo-dijo Fred.

-y sabemos que tú sabes algo-dijo George-nuestras barreras son fuertes Harry confía en nosotros-

-no se preocupen chicos si Snape o Dumbledore logran saberlo porque eso es lo que quiere Dumbledore-respondió Harry.

-por tu tono de vos deduzco que no confías en Dumbledore-dijo Fred, al parecer era el que más analítico en todo.

-si pero eso no es importante-dijo Harry restándole importancia y miro hacia los corredores que daban a los dormitorios-acérquense-dijo Harry y los gemelos movieron los sillones más cerca de Harry.

-recuerdan el anuncio que salió en el Profeta sobre el robo en Gringotts-los gemelos asintieron-bueno yo fui con Hagrid a Gringotts ese día y Hagrid saco algo de una cámara dejándola vacía y era un objeto bastante pequeño pero muy importante al parecer, cuando le pregunte me dijo que era un asunto de Dumbledore y no me dio más información pero también menciono que Hogwarts es más seguro casi que Gringotts por lo que supongo que sea lo que sea que saco Hagrid está protegida por ese perro gigante.

-entiendo pero que importa eso porque es tan importante-pregunto George y Harry sonrío al parecer los dos gemelos no solo eran unos bromistas sino que eran bastante astutos también.

-Voldemort-dijo Harry los gemelos se estremecieron en su lugar.

-cómo es posible si tú lo derrotaste-dijo Fred.

-yo no lo derrote mi madre dio su vida para salvarme y por eso sobreviví al igual que Voldemort-los gemelos se volvieron a estremecer-no digas su nombre-dijo George.

-está bien, lo importante es que él está débil, mucho, pero creo que puede ser el responsable del intento de robo-dijo Harry.

-hay mas no es así-dijo Fred.

-si pero es peligroso él es especialista en Legeremancia, además de que sus barreras aún les falta a mí me costó un mes y medio para tener unas buenas defensas, no es porque no confié en ustedes-

-bien- dijo George-nos esforzaremos en lograr mantener todo esto lo más oculto posible-

-pero pueden manipular recuerdos-pregunto Harry a lo que los gemelos respondieron afirmativamente-bien entonces mantengan el recuerdo tal cual está pero en donde se menciona a Vol…perdón al que no debe ser nombrado ustedes lo eliminan o remplazan y lo dejan vagar por su mente para que Snape lo vea y se lo informe a el director Dumbledore-los gemelos asintieron y se fueron a su habitación y Harry hacia lo mismo una vez se acostó ordeno su mente y varias cosas más y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó a las 5 de la mañana de nuevo y realizo su rutina de ejercicios que se mantenía constante de hecho ahora cambiarían una vez al mes después de ducharse e irse al dormitorio de nuevo cerro sus cortinas y realizo el hechizo de cerrado con su varita, saco su monedero y saco el pergamino especial.

" _Harry te escribo para informarte que ya envié la carta que informa al ministerio que soy tu nuevo tutor mágico por el momento como me pediste no tratare de intervenir en el ministerio de magia pero si me hare respetar como tu tutor legal nadie me podrá mangonear ni nada por el estilo, con respecto al cambio de cámara en nuestro banco se lo informe al rey Ragnuk, no presento ningún inconveniente en efectuar el cambio te preguntaras porque le pregunte a el sobre ellos bueno se debe a que él es el dueño del banco, ahora tu cámara es la 713 que actualmente funciona con una cerradura al igual que tu cámara anterior además de que Griphook también debe abrirla cuando te acompañe para aumentar su seguridad, tu dinero sobrante fue enviado a esa cámara y debo avisarte que el último retiro fue por 10000 galeones más de lo que extraían todos los meses pero ya no pueden tocas ni un sickle (me gustaría ver su cara cuando venga el mes siguiente), con respecto a las inversiones te alegrara saber que todas están teniendo ganancias muy grandes para tus bóvedas además te incluimos en negociaciones exclusivas de Goblins como lo es el abastecimiento de ingredientes para pociones a lo largo de todo el mundo mágico, te enviare cada detalle de cada inversión al termino del año escolar, lo que se refiere al señor Sirius Black te informo que ya está teniendo avances con la magia sin varita y todos los meses nuestro mejor Goblin espía está reforzando el encantamiento para que no noten su aumento de peso y bloqueando su mente para que los dementores no lo afecten tanto, aunque esos malditos seres oscuros no son muy inteligentes notan cada gota de felicidad presente en prisionero debo mencionarte que tu padrino es bastante hábil ocultando eso momentos de felicidad lo que debes saber es que ya puede usar el monedero mágico donde ahí alimentos y pociones reconstituyentes, Harry es importante que sepas que un día de estos o lo más seguro es que el mes siguiente Dumbledore te mande a llamar por lo que me has contado en cartas anteriores se ha mantenido al margen pero no debes bajar la guardia y con respecto a lo que se refiere al robo no te preocupes ninguno de los nuestros se vio afectado en el atentado, me despido el próximo mes te enviare uno que otro informe sobre tu estado de cuentas"_

 _Que el oro fluya entre nuestra alianza_

 _Ragnark gerente de cuentas Potter y Tutor mágico de H. P._

Harry sonrió aún tenía tiempo para contarle a los gemelos lo que sucedía con su madre y hermanos, volvió a meter la mano en el monedero y saco la pluma y tinta especial para el pergamino y anoto:

" _Ragnark me alegro bastante del avance de las inversiones y agradezco que me incluyeran en sus negociaciones es un honor para mí ser considerado como uno de ustedes, sobre el cambio de cámara agradezco el rápido accionar de ustedes gestionando los papeles, con respecto a lo de mi padrino Sirius quería que le dijeras que tengo intenciones de volver a incluir en la familia a Andromeda Tonks antes Black y que estoy en un tipo de relación con la hija de esa mujer me dijo que se la llamara Tonks al parecer no le gusta su nombre espero que no se enoje, en lo que respecta a el viejo Dumbledore al parecer quiere que yo proteja el objeto que saco de la cámara 713 ya estoy al tanto de eso no te preguntare que es porque sería pedirte que violaras las reglas del banco y jamás te pediría algo que te perjudique a ti o a la Nación Goblin, también es mi deber informante que se quien ataco el banco y fue Voldemort a través de un profesor de Hogwarts lo mantengo vigilado y cualquier otra información te la pasare de inmediato y gracias por todo no sabes cuánto me han ayudado los libros que me facilitaste"_

Después de eso con un movimiento de su mano se cambió la ropa y salió a tomar su desayuno y recordar la aventura junto a los gemelos Weasley que lo esperaban en la sala común, Neville ni siquiera se refirió al evento y Hermione bueno ella ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra aunque a Harry eso no le molesto ya que era bastante mandona, lo que le causó gran risa a Harry y a los gemelos fue ver la cara de Malfoy cuando los vio en el gran comedor disfrutando de la comida.

-chicos tengo una nueva idea-dijo Harry y los gemelos lo miraron-recordé que en un libro de la biblioteca habían dos encantamientos bastante interesante para nuestra noble y respetable causa-dijo Harry generando risas en los gemelos- se trata del hechizo _cantis_ que obliga a la persona a cantar si o si y el hechizo _Calvorio_ pero el único problema sería que de este último no se menciona como anular el hechizo-

-es excelente Harry-dijo George-aunque deberíamos lograr primero los otros proyectos-

-claro y además vamos a necesitar aunque no queramos capital para comprar los ingredientes de las pociones para el chocolate y caramelos-dijo Fred un poco desanimado.

-no hay problema chicos yo tengo los recursos de hecho, y sin querer sonar arrogante, me sobra el dinero yo puedo cubrir los gastos y de las ventas de nuestros artículos dividiremos el dinero-

-pero Harry eso no es justo-dijo George.

-no queremos aceptar tu dinero Harry de alguna manera nos las arreglaremos-dijo Fred.

-chicos en ningún momento trate de ofenderlos además deben recordar somos socios o no-dijo mirando a los gemelos-yo pongo un poco de dinero o el que falte para lograr nuestras fórmulas de sana entretención, creo que yo también podría prepararlas de esa forma nos distribuimos el trabajo y mejoramos nuestras ventas-termino de decir Harry, los gemelos lo vieron y supieron que Harry era de los suyos todo por un gran travesura quizá lo incluirían en el grupo que querían formar se llamaba los nuevos merodeadores.

-aceptamos Harry-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-aunque me gustaría devolverle la mano a Malfoy-dijo George con una sonrisa que los dos entendieron a la perfección.

-qué tal si lo utilizamos como sujeto de pruebas para nuestros nuevos productos una vez que ya estén listos-propuso Harry.

-es un gran plan Harry además podríamos aprovechar de incluirlos cuando recibe su canasta de golosinas semanales-agrego Fred, en ese momento Malfoy sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, quizá ya intuía que su estadía en Hogwarts no sería segura si Harry y los gemelos seguían en el colegio.

La semana paso tranquilamente para Harry en clases no se tenía que esforzar mucho ya que era bastante inteligente de hecho, no le costaba memorizar algo quizá aprovecho las mejores cualidades de los cuatro fundadores, se veía con Tonks en la biblioteca aunque la seguía abrazando siempre que la veía, ella le pregunto por qué la abrazaba si ya habían logrado que conquistarla pero Harry le dijo:

-yo te logre conquistar pero nunca rompo una promesa y debo abrazarte por un mes y un semana mas además de esta forma puedo conocerte más y tengo la excusa perfecta para abrazarte-respondió Harry.

-con que seguiremos con esto he bien Harry además no es mala idea no me molesta abrazarme a ti cada vez que puedo-contesto Tonks, a lo que Harry sonrío.

-Tonks sé que esto lo tendría que haber preguntado una semana atrás pero te gustaría ser mi novia-dijo Harry sonrojado mientras le daba a Tonks una cajita pequeña, Tonks quedo un poco impresionada por la pregunta y abrió la caja y era una cadena con un Águila como adorno.

-si-contesto Tonks.

-que dijiste-pregunto Harry para confirmar su respuesta, Tonks que estaba al frente de Harry se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Harry aprovechando que estaban en la zona más apartada de la biblioteca, Tonks tomo la mano de Harry y la puso en su pecho, esto descoloco a Harry.

-dije que si Harry, puedes sentir mi corazón-dijo Tonks como respuesta, Harry asintió y además sentía algo más que su corazón-solo late así de rápido cuando tu estas a mi lado o cerca de mí, me atrajiste desde el primer momento que te vi y eso que recién había terminado con un idiota y lo atribuí a eso pero después de eso con cada abrazo que me dabas me sentía más a gusto y feliz, eso no me ha pasado con nadie nunca Harry, claro que después tenemos el incidente del infeliz y sus amigos, por cierto, no sospechan de nadie todo es culpa del Sauce Boxeador, a pesar de que quiero olvidar ese momento no puedo y no por lo que casi me paso sino porque tu estuviste ahí para mí no me dejaste en ningún momento, demostraste que era lo más importante para ti y mi magia y mi cuerpo me dice que tú eres el indicado no sé si lo sabes pero la magia nunca reacciona como la nuestra Harry de hecho es muy difícil que la magia de se manifieste de esa manera por lo que la magia dice que es lo correcto y mi corazón también-termino de decir Tonks y tomo la cara de Harry y le planto su 2 mejor beso de toda la vida, la alegría de ese momento no se comparaba con nada de hecho sus ojos a pesar de estar serrados brillaron y parecía que todo su cuerpo también brillaba y atrás de Harry apareció un Lycan enorme de hecho más alto que Lucían, que abrazaba a una mujer que después del abrazo se transformaba en un Lycan pero de menor tamaño.

 _ **-me alegro por ti Harry encontraste lo que pocos encontramos y a tan corta edad jeje será entretenido ver como sobrevives a las otras dos chicas-**_ pensó Lucían, mientras recordaba a Sonja y una lagrima traicionera caía por su mejilla y veía como la magia de Harry se extendía, hasta la otra esquina de la biblioteca a una castaña conocida por muchos que leía atentamente cada libro para ser mejor alumna y un hilo de su magia se extendía por muchos kilómetros más lejos de Hogwarts más específicamente en Francia en otra escuela de magia se podía ve a una joven maga muy atractiva que estaba en clases y sintió el flujo mágico de alguien que desde el momento que nació estuvo destinada a estar con él y lo más entretenido era que parecía ser que era cuatro años menor que ella porque desde esa edad sintió algo que se unía a ella, de hecho le pregunto a su abuela y ella sonrío y le dijo _ **:**_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-al parecer mi niñita saco mas parte Veela que su madre, eres afortunada pequeña a tus cortos 4 años ya encontraste al hombre de tu vida-_ dijo su abuela con una sonrisa y sus padres la miraban asombrados .

- _pero como sabré quien es abuela-_ pregunto la pequeña niña de cabellera plateada.

- _mi niña lo sabrás apenas lo veas, ahora ve a leer un poco-_ dijo la abuela de la niña y esta se fue feliz, su abuela sonrío mientras la veía alejarse y cambiaba su mirada por una seria.

 _-mama como es eso posible, es decir, sé que la Veelas podemos encontrar el amor por medio de la magia pero a tan corta edad y con esa diferencia de edad la magia de esa persona debe der muy poderosa-_ dijo y pregunto una mama muy preocupada por su hija, su esposo la abrazaba y también miraba preocupada a la mujer entrada en años pero que mantenía una belleza que avergonzaría a cualquier joven de 25 a 30 años.

- _al ser una Veela puedo sentir la magia de la mayoría de las personas y la magia de la persona que sentí que se unió a Fleur y solo puedo decir que a pesar de recién haber nacido posee un poder mágico que jamás he sentido y no creo volver a sentir nunca más-_ contesto la mujer mayor.

- _pero señora Bellatriz usted estuvo una vez cerca de Albus Dumbledore y el que no debe ser nombrado-_ dijo el hombre un poco preocupado.

- _lo se Marcus pero ese bebe está cerca de su nivel de poder mágico y aun no alcanza la madures-_ dijo Bellatriz suspirando- _al menos sé que mi niña estará bien protegida-_ dijo con una sonrisa y sus padre asintieron un poco más relajados.

- _si ese infeliz hace sufrir a mi princesa juro por Merlin que le apretare el cuellos hasta ver la luz escapar de sus ojos y lo descuartizare y se lo daré a los hombre lobo o quizá podría quemarle los ojos o mejor aún arrancarle el corazón o….-_ pensaba Marcus, bueno no todos estaban más relajados.

 _ **Fin Flash back.**_

 _-ya nos veremos mon amour-_ pensó Fleur y sonrío al parecer su hombre destinado estaba bastante alegre, además cada vez que sentía el flujo mágico de su enamorado desconocido se sentía feliz y protegida.

 _ **-yo ya vi como es Harry y es tan hermosa como Tonks, quizá vallamos a Francia en vacaciones-**_ pensó Lucían con una sonrisa y después se puso serio- _ **además debemos recuperar unas espadas y de paso exterminar a quien las protege-**_

Bueno amigos por hoy hemos concluido el capítulo y no es un capitulo menos posee unas 7.192 palabras de casi mayormente toda mi autoría, en el próximo capítulo veremos bastantes cosas entretenidas aunque también veremos unas no tan entretenidas pero ya estamos en camino a descubrir el objeto que existe bajo la trampilla y se acercan próximos experimentos y como se puede ver al parecer ahí que recuperar unas espadas pero ese no es el mayor problema sino el hecho de derrotar a quien las protege como será, de donde será, que habilidades tendrá, como se las arreglará Harry si no se puede transformar quizá muera o quizá no hagan sus apuestas hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

Anteriormente:

-yo ya vi como es Harry y es tan hermosa como Tonks, quizá vallamos a Francia en vacaciones-pensó Lucían con una sonrisa y después se puso serio-además debemos recuperar unas espadas y de paso exterminar a quien las protege-

Arrancamos: Peligro en las mazmorras

Harry después de ese beso estuvo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y averiguo dos cosas nuevas, la primera y la más importante el nombre de Tonks que era Nymphadora pero no le gustaba y por eso usaba el apellido de su padre, pero Harry le dio un diminutivo Nym, ese le encanto a Tonks por lo que ahora sería conocida por ese nombre solo por él y alguna de sus amigas y lo segundo que no le agradó mucho fue conocer el nombre del costal de huesos perdón de bastardo… perdón Thomas McMillanders si hubiera sido McMillan, Harry se hubiera avergonzado del bastardo ya que si hubiera sido McMillan significaba que tenía que ver algo con la casa Black, pero por suerte no, Harry también le conto que era el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor pero que lo mantuviera en secreto, aunque hubieran deseado quedarse todo la tarde debían volver a la sus respectivas casas pero no sin darse un último apasionado beso.

Al final de la semana estaba de nuevo en el Gran Comedor desayunando junto a los gemelos mientras discutían como lograr completar las pociones para los caramelos y chocolates, la única solución fue esperar hasta que los gemelos pudieran ir a Hogsmeade ya que estaban en tercero y ahí conseguirían todos los materiales necesarios y otros para tenerlos en su mini tienda que aún no ponían en funcionamiento porque se estaban preparando pero Harry dijo que con las ventas podrían comprar un lugar en el callejón Diagon el plan no era para nada solo había que ponerlo en práctica.

Hoy era el día que recibirían correspondencia, mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas, Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino, se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.

Profesora McGonagall

Harry le mostro la carta a los gemelos y estos la leyeron y sus ojos se iluminaron y se pusieron de pie junto a Harry para partir a desenvolver la escoba y mirarla solo la había visto en las vitrinas pero ver una en persona era aún más emocionante.

-que tienes ahí-pregunto Ron mirando el paquete con un pedazo de pollo en su mano.

-es un atril para mi lechuza Hedwig, no me gusta tenerla en una jaula-respondió Harry rápidamente, los gemelos Wesley lo miraban impresionados, como era capaz de crear una mentira tan rápida y convincente a la vez.

-ah-respondió Ron y siguió comiendo.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino ahí apareció Malfoy y quiso quitarle el paquete pero Harry en un rápido momento aparto el paquete del alcance del blanquito.

-cuidado Malfoy, no me molestes que me la debes y pienso cobrármela-dijo Harry con el tono de pocos amigos que usaba casi siempre para con Malfoy.

-no te creas Potter, ahora también usas guardaespaldas- dijo burlándose.

-no Malfoy yo puedo solucionar mis problemas solo, Fred y George son mis mejores amigos los considero como iguales y no como tú y tus gorilas-dijo señalando a los gori… perdón digo Crabbe y Goyle.

-que tienes ahí, Potter-dijo Malfoy de nuevo, Harry miro a los gemelos y estos asintieron.

-es una Nimbus 2.000, Malfoy-respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-ahora si la hiciste Potter los de primero no pueden tener escoba-dijo Malfoy mirándolo con envidia y rencor.

-No están peleando, ¿verdad, chicos?-preguntó con voz chillona el profesor Flitwick.

-A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor-dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

-Sí, sí, está muy bien-dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry-La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?-

-Una Nimbus 2.000, señor-dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy- Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo-

Harry y los gemelos subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.

-chicos les gustaría acompañarme a mi primer entrenamiento-pregunto Harry.

-claro Harry-respondió George.

-así podríamos sacar nuestras escobas, para dar un par de vueltas-termino Fred.

-chicos cuáles son sus posiciones-pregunto Harry.

-golpeadores-respondieron con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos y Harry salieron de su dormitorio y salieron a clases aunque Harry estaba más concentrado en la escoba pero aun así sabia de lo que hablaban en las clases.

Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo junto a los gemelos que también llevaban sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo, había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría, en cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta, le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.

Harry deseaba volar en su escoba de inmediato pero miro la cara de los gemelos era como de anhelo cuan veían la escoba.

-chicos quieren dar una vuelta en la escoba-pregunto Harry a los gemelos.

-enserio Harry-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-claro-dijo mientras le pasaba la escoba a Fred que la monto y salió disparado, Harry tomo la escoba de Fred y se montó en ella y salió a dar la vuelta en su escoba acompañado de George, Fred dio la vuelta rápidamente y se la paso a George que la tomo y salió a toda velocidad.

-gracias Harry-dijo Fred con la respiración un poco agitada.

-de nada-contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eh, Potter, baja!-dijo Wood, desde el suelo del campo- según tengo entendido Harry, McGonagall te dio una Nimbus 2.000 y tienes una Barredora en tus manos-pregunto Wood.

-la están usando los gemelos mientras me explicas como se juega-los gemelos iban a aterrizar-¡sigan volando chicos, Wood me explicara las reglas del juego!-grito Harry los gemelos asintieron y siguieron volando esta ves Fred en la Nimbus y George en la Barredora.

-Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana-dijo Wood, Harry asintió.

Wood abrió la caja, dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.

-bueno-dijo Wood-El Quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar, hay siete jugadores en cada equipo, tres se llaman cazadores-

-tres cazadores-repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

-esta pelota se llama quaffle-dijo Wood- los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol, obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro, ¿Me sigues?-Harry asintió.

-hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián, yo soy guardián de Gryffindor, tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo-

-bien y para qué son esas-pregunto Harry señalando las tres pelotas restantes.

\- Ahora te lo enseñaré-dijo Wood-Toma esto-dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.

-Voy a enseñarte para qué son-dijo Wood-esas dos son las Bludgers, enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle, Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.

-Quédate atrás- previno Wood a Harry, se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.

De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry, la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire y no controlo su fuerza porque la pelota salió bastante rápido y lejos del lugar, Wood miro a Harry y después a la bludgers que pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.

-¿Ves?-dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras-las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas, por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo-

-esos somos nosotros-contestaron los gemelos que ya estaban en el suelo y le entregaron la escoba a Harry.

-como decía su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario, ¿Lo has entendido?-pregunto Wood, Harry asintió.

Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota, comparada con las otras,era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande, era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.

-Esta dorada-continuó Wood-es la snitch, es la pelota más importante de todas, cuesta mucho atraparla por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es, el trabajo del buscador es atraparla, tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador, por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores, un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo, creo que el record fue tres meses, tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry negó con la cabeza, entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.

-todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch-dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja- Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla, vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas-sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo.

-disculpa Wood lo gemelos me pueden atacar con las bludgers para tener una experiencia más realista- Wood miro a Harry unos segundos y asintió, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire, Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara, todo es esquivando las bludgers que le lanzaban los gemelos en un inicio fue un poco complejo pero después se acostumbró y las esquivaba como si nada, ventajas de tener grandes reflejos y una vista privilegiada, solo no pudo atrapar una pelota antes de que tocara el suelo y Wood estaba muy satisfecho, después de media hora Wood le dijo que pararan.

-Wodd me gustaría probar la posición de cazador por favor-dijo Harry, aunque ser buscador era más importante, le gustaba más esquivar al oponente que se acercaran.

-pero Harry tu eres buscador y déjame decirte que eres bueno-dijo George y Fred asintió.

-gracias, pero me gustaría probar de cazador, puedo por favor Wood-dijo Harry mirando al mencionado, Wood lo pensó un poco y asintió.

Se montaron en las escobas, pero Harry le paso la Nimbus 2.000 a Wood y este su Cometa 260 no era tan rápida como la Nimbus pero volaba bastante bien, Harry recibió un rápido curso de como transportar y lanzar la quaffle no le costó acostumbrarse, y comenzó a lanzarla en un principio se demostró porque Wood era el guardián del equipo y más aún sobre una Nimbus 2.000, pero Harry comenzó a usar fintas y con su fuerza superior lograba atravesar la defensa de Wood a eso también había que sumarle su perfecto equilibrio sobre la escoba y este no se debía a su ascendencia de Lycan sino que Harry al nacer contaba con varias cualidades no por nada fue elegido para ser el heredero de Lucían.

-La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año-dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo-en caso de emergencia Harry podrías desempeñar la función de cazador, Katie Bell tiene potencial como buscadora y ella podría tomar tu lugar y tú el suyo-termino de decir Wood a Harry que asentía a lo dicho por el capitán, los gemelos también estaban conformes

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en clases, la charla con los gemelos aún no se daba porque noto que Dumbledore no ponía buena cara cuando los miraba ni que decir de Snape, si las miradas mataran, los gemelos ya serian fósiles, en cuanto a su relación con Nym bueno digamos que avanzo más de lo que él se esperaba pero ella siempre estaba con él manteniendo una apariencia de ella a los 11 años para no levantar sospechas, nada por el estilo, aunque claro conocían más aspectos de ellos que no se imaginaron de ellos mismos pero Harry tampoco hablaba con ella, la promesa fue que hablarían cuando estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts porque no era seguro ante esto Nym no le hablo a Harry por una semana que fue toda una tortura para Harry pero ya harto de la situación le dijo que hablarían de todo esto el día después de Halloween, también aprendió varias cosas en clases y las pociones para sus artículos de sana entretención se estaban desarrollando de maravilla, en cuanto al Quidditch, se llevaba bastante bien con la todos los integrantes del equipo, pero en especial con Katie Bell la segunda opción de buscador para el equipo, claro que los gemelos lo molestaban casi siempre que conversaba con ella.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertó y emprendió su rutina de ejercicios, claro que salía a trotar en el campo de Quidditch y también realizaba sus ejercicios ahí, cuando bajo junto a los gemelos camino al gran comedor se encontraron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada señal clara de que se preparaba un gran banquete para esta fecha, claro que esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Harry, ya que Nym no lo miraba con una buena cara y cuando le hizo una seña para que hablaran afuera el mencionado supo que tendría grandes problema.

-chicos se me olvido algo vuelvo enseguida-dijo Harry que estaba por irse cuando Fred tomo su brazo y le susurro-creo que sabe que estabas con nosotros a la hora de realizar bromas, quizá se lo mencionamos a algunos de Ravenclaw sobre la broma que le hicimos a unos sujetos de 7º año hace unas semana-ahí Harry supo porque lo llamaban a el interro…digo a conversar, Harry asintió con la cabeza gacha y dirigió afuera del Gran comedor donde Nym lo esperaba.

-jajja Harry lamento decir esto pero eres una vergüenza como Lycan jaja-se reía Lucían pero cuando vio la cara que tenía Nym-Harry eres el Lycan más valiente que he visto, fue un honor haberte conocido, estas solo compañero-dijo Lucían y corto la comunicación.

-Nym yo puedo explicarte todo-dijo Harry totalmente sumiso.

-que me va a explicar que-dijo Nym-que llevaste a cabo la mejor broma que he visto hasta el momento y no me invitaste que creíste, que no me hubiera gustado ver como lloraban heee-y ahí a Harry salió una gota gigante por la cabeza, estaba enojada porque no le dijo lo de la broma.

-este..era…era una sorpresa para ti Nym, si era eso, además de que la broma podía fallar y avernos descubierto, no quería que te arriesgaras a quedar fuera del colegio en tu último año-dijo Harry arreglando la situación tan rápido como pudo solo podía agradecerle a su parte Slytherin que lo había salvado o eso creía.

-con que fue por eso-dijo Nym viéndolo con una mirada penetrante que parecía ver su alma, ahora sabia porque su padrino le dijo en la carta que le envió Ragnark que lo compadecía y a la vez admiraba ya que deba estar muy loco o muy enamorado para estar con una Black-te creeré por esta vez pero si me entero que planeas otra broma de ese calibre y no me invitas Harry-

-que-pregunto Harry con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-digamos que tus labios estarán solos por lo que queda de este año-finalizo Tonks, ese era el peor castigo para Harry que ya se había acostumbrado a besar a Nym por lo menos una vez al día.

-pero Nym-replico Harry.

-nada de peros, soy clara Harry-dijo en tono de pregunta y a la vez afirmación de hecho era más afirmación que pregunta.

-está bien Nym-dijo Harry.

-debemos volver al Gran Comedor nos vemos Harry-dijo Nym con su sonrisa característica y le estampo un beso al mencionado y siguió caminando.

-rayos no me la creo, como puede intimidarme tanto y segundos más tarde inspirarme tanta ternura y amor-le pregunto Harry a Lucían.

-nunca lo sabremos Harry, es uno de los enigmas que aún no resuelvo y eso que tengo muchos años, aunque debo decirte que da un poco más de miedo que Sonja cuando se enojaba conmigo y recuerda que ella era una Vampira sangre pura-dijo el Lycan como respuesta.

-si nunca has hablado mucho de ella Lucían-dijo Harry.

-Harry cuando una persona habla sobre otra persona, refiriéndose a esa persona con el "era", se acepta que esa persona ya no podrá estar junto a ti pero para mí ella no se fue de mi lado me la arrebataron, por esa razón es que no hablo mucho de ella aunque quiera hacerlo además no creo que te importe mucho, solo te podría dar celos si te digo como era-contesto el Lycan con un aire de superioridad.

-que gracia tiene seguir hablando esto si los dos consideramos que nuestras novias como las mejores-contesto Harry y corto la comunicación.

Después que volvió al Gran Comedor converso un poco con los gemelos y se fueron a sus respectivas clases, hoy tenía clases con el profesor Flitwick de encantamientos y este había anunciado que levitarían objetos, todos estaban felices y entusiasmados pero para Harry no era lo mismo ya que Tonks le enseño como se hacía asique esperaría la clase solamente.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran, la pareja de Harry era Neville quien era propenso a sufrir accidentes pero Harry se arriesgó.

-Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando-dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre-agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear, y deben pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho-

Neville lo hizo de inmediato pero no le salía y Harry miro su varita y esta bloqueaba la salida de la magia de Neville.

-Neville donde compraste tu varita-pregunto Harry con cierto grado de curiosidad.

-no me compraron varita Harry, esta me la dio mi abuela era de mi padre-contesto Neville y Harry no pudo evitar notar que cuando hablaba de su padre su voz se deprimió.

-profesor Flitwick-llamo Harry al profesor de encantamientos que miraba a sus alumnos tratar de realizar el encantamiento, el profesor miro a Harry y este hizo que se acercara a lo que el profesor asintió y se ganó en frente de ellos.

-que sucede señor Potter-pregunto el profesor.

-la varita de Neville tiembla cuando el trata de realizar el encantamiento y según me explico el señor Ollivanders me dijo que eso pasaba cuando la varita no era afín a la magia del mago, la varita que tiene Neville es de su padre, puede ser por eso que no puede realizar el encantamiento-dijo Harry mirando al profesor este tenía un brillo en sus ojos y dijo.

-excelente señor Potter, diez puntos para Gryffindor, Señor Longbottom sería recomendable que cambiara su varita para que no tena problemas al realizar magia-dijo el profesor Flitwick y volvió a su lugar.

Harry y Neville escucharon un fuerte grito y se dieron vuelta en esa dirección para ver quién era el que lo provocaba.

-¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó Ron, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

-Lo estás diciendo mal-Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía-es Wingar- dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo-

-dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente-dijo Ron con rabia, Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas, la pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

Definitivamente Hermione era muy buena en la magia al igual que Harry la mayoría de las veces lograba los encantamientos y hechizos a la primera igual que el pero Harry noto que no poseía la misma cantidad de magia que un alumno promedio no resaltaba mucho no así Neville que poseía un núcleo mágico de un alumno de tercer año o sino de cuarto y ahora le quedaba más claro porque no podía realizar magia correctamente y era debido a su varita, quizá estaba frente a un aliado mágico bastante fuerte; Claro que Harry también descubrió que la tabla que conocía todo el mundo no era la oficial de hecho quien le informo de esta tabla era Ragnark, la tabla creada por Merlín era otra de hecho la que todo el mundo conocía fue creada por un alumno de Merlín que era la que todos conocían, las personas que habían sido medido por la tabla de Merlín quien se basó en la de su alumno tenía su valor límite en los 2000 magivols es decir un poder mágico era monstruoso, de hecho el poder de Merlín era tan grande que solo libero todo su poder contra un adversario quien fue Morgana que estaba casi a la par con Merlín y lo puso en bastantes aprietos cuando utilizo un hechizo para aumentar su poder mágico superándolo en poder pero Merlín también conocía el hechizo que era por cierto magia negra se vio obligado a utilizarlo y de esa forma invertir el combate a su favor; Volviendo a las personas que habían sido medidos por la tabla de Merlín eran los fundadores de Hogwarts, los hermanos Perevell y varias personas más entre esas estaban Voldemort y Dumbledore quienes para sorpresa de todos poseían la misma cantidad de magia que eran 1000 Magivols, pero todos se preguntaran porque Harry hacia eso o mejor dicho para que, podría considerarse un segundo Voldemort o un segundo Dumbledore ya que también buscaba aliados mágicos y lograr su objetivo, de hecho Harry no se consideraba diferente a ellos en ese ámbito pero lo que Harry busca era la libertad de todos, a sus aliados los consideraba amigos no piezas que se podían desechar, tampoco hacia esto por el bien mayor, no sacrificaría inocentes por lo que él consideraba correcto, tampoco planeaba ser un héroe porque no podría serlo, Lucían le dijo que hay personas que debían ser asesinadas para dejar de hacer el mal y el no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinar a Voldemort si atentaba contra su vida o los que consideraba sus amigos y un requisito para ser un héroe es no matar personas o eso es lo que había visto que salía en la televisión y como se mencionaba en una película o mueres siendo héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en el villano y a Harry no le molestaba ni preocupaba convertirse en el villano si con eso lograba salvar a cientos de inocentes.

-¡Oh, bien hecho!-gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!-

La clase siguió avanzando sin novedad alguna salvo que Ron estaba de un humorcito que a Harry solo le generaba risas, por cierto el también logro el hechizo a la primera y supero la altura a la cual Hermione había elevado la pluma y no lo hizo por parecer ser mejor que ella sino que su control mágico con varita no era muy bueno y siempre se pasaba en la cantidad de hecho todos las noches levitaba objetos de diferente peso encerrado en su cama con cortinas para mejorar su control con varita.

Salieron de clases y claro Harry iba conversando un poco con Neville quien le agradecía por la ayuda en la clase de encantamientos y salió camino a la lechucería a dejar una carta para su tía pidiéndole otra varita y Harry le sugirió que la fueran a comprar en navidad ya que daban una semana libre para que él la fuera a comprar a Ollivanders a lo que Neville asintió.

-es insoportable-escucho Harry decir a Ron-no es raro que nadie la aguante, es un pesadilla-decía Ron a Seamus Finnigan, refiriéndose a Hermione y esta al parecer lo escucho porque paso al lado de Ron a todo lo que daba y Ron ni siquiera se inmuto, Harry quería hacer algo a él también lo molestaban en su anterior colegio el que compartía con Dudley, pero después sonrió ya lo utilizarían como rata de laboratorio cuando probaran sus nuevos dulces que avanzaban más o menos rápido.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde de camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y los gemelos oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.

Eso preocupo bastante a Harry él ya había pasado por eso y no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo no sabía porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella de hecho era muy poco lo que hablaban o casi nada, ignoro toda la decoración del Gran Comedor, hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe y ahí apareció el profesor Quirrell llego hasta donde Dumbledore y dijo.

-un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo-termino de decir mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y cayo desmayado, se armó tremendo tumulto y Harry miro a Tonks de inmediato que se mantuvo en su asiento mirando a Harry y este se indicó la cabeza (barreras) y levanto la mano la señal era clara era una distracción y debían estar atento a cada movimiento los gemelos solo vieron a Harry y asintieron sacando sus varitas ante cualquier movimiento extraño conocían pocos hechizos pero los que supieran los utilizarían.

El director le ordeno a todos los alumnos retirarse a sus dormitorios para eso pidió a los prefectos que actuaran de inmediato, Percy actuo de inmediato guiando a todos los Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo a su parte del castillo , los gemelos junto a Harry se pusieron en camino a sus habitaciones cuando Harry se paró de golpe.

-que sucede Harry-pregunto George.

-Hermione no sabe lo del Troll-ante esto los gemelos asintieron y se salieron de la fila en dirección al baño de niñas, claro que los gemelos guiaban a Harry ya que nunca se había metido en esa parte del castillo.

-Fred, George como es que saben dónde se encuentra el baño de niñas-dijo Harry con una mirada más que sugerente y moviendo las cejas, los gemelos se sonrojaron cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

-lo que pasa es que-dijo Fred, mientras corrían.

-la primera vez que escapamos de Filch nos escondimos en el baño de mujeres-termino de decir George, Harry hubiese estallado en carcajadas si no hubiera sido porque la situación era de alto riesgo.

Iban corriendo cuando antes de llegar a una esquina Harry escucho unos pasos apurado en dirección contraria a la de ellos tomo de los brazos a los gemelos y los detuvo de golpe a veces los gemelos se preguntaban cómo Harry siendo el más pequeño del grupo podía detenerlos a ellos sin mayores problemas, Harry los empujo detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Los gemelos estaban por decir algo pero vieron pasar a Snape que cruzo y desapareció de la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo George y miro a Fred pero este alzo sus hombros, lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

-Se dirige al tercer piso-dijo Harry, después miro a los gemelos-quien es el mejor escabulléndose y el manejo de los pasadizos secretos-

-los dos-contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-quien conoce más hechizos-pregunto rápidamente Harry.

-los dos-dijeron estos de inmediato.

-bien quien tiene mejores defensas-pregunto Harry.

-Fred, yo empecé una semana después-contesto George.

-bien Fred síguelo lo más lejos posible no me preocupa el verdaderamente pero si es Quirrell escapa de ahí de inmediato- dijo Harry con una mirada seria a lo que Fred asintió y salió hasta meterse en un pasadizo, dejando atrás a Harry y George.

-no sientes un olor raro-dijo George, Harry de inmediato se puso a olfatear y el olor no era para nada agradable, era una mezcla de calcetines sucios y el baño después de que Tío Vernon salía de él.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos, George, señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda, algo enorme se movía hacia ellos, se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna, era una visión horrible bueno para George pero para Harry no lo fue tanto si se impresiono pero ya había visto imágenes de estos en el libro que le regalo Ragnark y más que miedo le entraba el deseo de pararse frente a él y enfrentarlo era un gran oponente o eso pensaba Harry.

-es tu sangre Lycan, Harry somos guerreros por naturaleza, la guerra es nuestro arte-contesto Lucían antes que preguntara Harry, aunque estaba contento Harry era su descendiente en toda regla.

Media más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada, tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes, el olor que despedía era increíble, llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos, el monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior, agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

-maldición es el baño de niñas-dijo George.

-vamos-dijo Harry y entraron al baño detrás del Troll en ese momento Hermione salía del escusado y ante la imagen del feo Troll lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

-distráelo-grito Harry a George quien apunto con su varita al Troll y lanzo chispas de color rojo y verde, el Troll al ver las luces se dirigió hacia George y Harry para llamar su atención saco su varita y dijo.

-¡bombarda!-y lanzo el hechizo que impacto en el pecho del Troll y este hizo una mueca de dolor y George miro a Harry y también lanzo el hechizo y Harry como respuesta también y comenzó el bombardeo contra el Troll que agitaba su garrote en todas direcciones.

-corre, corre sale de aquí-dijo Harry a Hermione-nosotros lo distraemos-pero Hermione no se movía lo único que hacía era gritar, el Troll que no sabía que hacer se lanzó contra George que cerró los ojos esperando el garrotazo que lo mandaría al otro mundo solo se arrepentía de no lograr su sueño de ser uno de los mejores bromistas que el mundo mágico alguna vez vio.

Harry quien vio en cámara lenta como se acercaba el garrote a George, tenía intenciones de lanzarse contra él y frenar el garrotazo pero Hermione se daría cuenta y con lo curiosa que era exigiría respuestas y se le ocurrió destruir el garrote tomo su varita y apunto al garrote y cargo una gran cantidad de magia y grito.

-¡Baubillious!-y un potente rayo salió de la varita de Harry que apenas choco con el garrote lo rompió en mil pedazos que salvaron a Fred del garrotazo mortal y Harry volvió a gritar.

-¡corre sálvala yo lo distraigo!-dijo Harry a George que apenas se recuperó del susto y paso corriendo entremedio de las piernas del Troll tomo a Hermione y la saco de ahí mientras Harry le lanzaba chispas de color rojo y verde al Troll que estaba desconcertado por tantas luces se movía mareado, apenas George salió Harry concentro toda su fuerza y magia y lanzo el hechizo.

\- ¡Wingardium leviosa!-y logro lo que pocos magos pueden presumir elevo al Troll que miraba hacia abajo desconcertado 10 metros, 12 metros, 15 metro, el Troll lego al techo y Harry lo dejo caer el golpe sonó seco pues el Troll cayo de cabeza y quedo inconsciente y Harry cayo de rodillas definitivamente gasto una gran cantidad de magia por no decir toda pero su sonrisa de satisfacción no se la podía quitar nadie, claro que su reserva mágica de vacío de inmediato y paso a su núcleo principal y su gran regeneración Lycan le ayudo a regenerarla, sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a George con una sonrisa.

-lo lograste Harry aunque debes enseñarme como elevaste tanto al Troll-

-si pero guarda el secreto además alguien viene-contesto Harry y se puso de pie, un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran, no se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol.

Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha, Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol, la profesora McGonagall miraba a George y Harry nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, tenía los labios blancos, claro que al lado de ella apareció Hermione aun con lágrimas en su rostro y con una parte de su túnica mojada pues cuando se fue de trasero contra el lavamanos había agua debajo del.

-¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos?-dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada-tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?-

-Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí-dijo Hermione

-¡Hermione Granger!-

-yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema-contesto Hermione con la mirada gacha.

Harry la miro y se dio cuenta de algo frente a él estaba un aliada potencial y para que estaba con escusas, Hermione le atraía pero no con la misma intensidad que Tonks quizá más adelante podría intentar algo con ella claro si esta se interesaba en el también.

\- Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta, George le lanzo chispas de colores para distráelo y Harry le lanzo Bombardas para herirlo y centrar su atención en mi después de eso no recuerdo más porque cerré mis ojos y después George me sacaba del baño ya que estaba congelada mientras Harry le lanzaba más chispas para distraerlo y dejar que George me salvara-Harry agradeció que Snape centrara su atención en Quirrell y el Troll y dejara de lado la historia de Hermione que de seguro estaba mintiendo, y Quierrell por otro lado no se movía mucho bajo la atenta mirada de Snape al parecer este quería entrar en su mente pero Quirrell se resistía o mejor dicho Voldemort.

-Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta, si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor, los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y George.

-Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña, han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor, el profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto, pueden irse

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos, en las escaleras encontraron a Fred que los miro y pregunto.

-lograron salvarla-

-en efecto-dijo George.

-que averiguaste-pregunto Harry a Fred.

-Snape fue a proteger el lugar donde está el objeto de Gringotts, al parecer porque se mantuvo en una esquina esperando que llegara alguien y después de un par de minutos apareció Quirrell que al ver a Snape se congelo completo lo que más, me llamo la atención si fue que Quirrell traía una mirada de decisión antes de ver a Snape y venía con su varita.

-bien mañana aclarare sus dudas, ahora lo único que deseo es dormir, definitivamente utilice demasiada magia-dijo Harry y los gemelos asintieron y se fueron a la cama si celebrar mucho ese día estaban cansados pero a la vez muy emocionados.

Eso es todo por hoy gente en otro capítulo nos vemos aunque tratare de llegar al climax de este libro lo más rápido posible, se despide el Tenzai (si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda no olviden dejar su reviews o el mensaje por interno)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

Anteriormente:

-bien mañana aclarare sus dudas, ahora lo único que deseo es dormir, definitivamente utilice demasiada magia-dijo Harry y los gemelos asintieron y se fueron a la cama si celebrar mucho ese día estaban cansados pero a la vez muy emocionados.

Arrancamos: Primer partido de la temporada y el curioso espejo.

Harry estaba de frente a Tonks, Fred y George, aprovecharon que el día después de Halloween era sábado y estaban ocultos en uno de los pasadizos que conocían los gemelos y estaban seguros que Filch no lo conocía además aun eran las 5 de la mañana, como le informo a Tonks fue sencillo a través de una carta, el lugar de encuentro era en la sala de trofeos y de ahí tomarían rumbo al lugar donde estaban ahora todos reunidos.

-que hace ella aquí/que hacen ellos aquí-preguntaron los gemelos y Nym a la vez.

-tranquilos, chicos ella es Tonks, mi novia-ante la respuesta de Harry los gemelos no se la creían, como era posible que Harry conquistara a una chica que suponían debía ir en 7 año de Hogwarts (Nym no fue con su cambio de apariencia)-Nym ellos son los gemelos Wesley, Fred y George mis mejores amigos-ante esto Tonks asintió y los miro como analizándolos y los gemelos se sintieron importantes, Harry los reconocía como sus mejores amigos.

-bien dejando eso de lado están preparados-pregunto Tonks a Harry y este asintió.

-bien Harry que es lo tan importante que nos tienes que contar-pregunto George ansioso.

-y tan peligrosos y secreto-termino de decir Fred a lo que Nym asintió.

-verán no todo es lo que parece en Hogwarts pero a lo más importante Voldemort está vivo y peor aún está en el castillo-ante lo dicho por Harry los tres oyentes palidecieron, los gemelos sabían que Voldemort estaba vivo pero como era posible que estuviera en el castillo.

-pero Harry como es eso posible tú lo asesinaste-dijo Nym bastante alterada, Harry suspiro al parecer vivir en la época de mayor apogeo de Voldemort no le ayudaba mucho a Tonks.

-en primer lugar si es posible que esté vivo y en segunda yo no lo mate fue mi madre que se sacrificó para protegerme, dejándolo muy mal herido y se fue de ahí para después unirse de alguna extraña y perversa razón a la cabeza del profesor Quirrell-los gemelos estaban metidos en el relato al igual que Tonks.

-pero, Quirrell el tartamudo Quirrell-dijo Fred.

-si es excelente, es la tapadera perfecta alguien que teme hasta de su propia sombra es ideal nadie sospecharía del y menos creerían que es un aliado de Voldemort en este caso portador o algo por el estilo-dijo Tonks definitivamente era una Ravenclaw, inteligentes y detallistas y además súmenle a eso la sangre de una Black y tiene a una persona que de enemigo no era muy recomendable tener, Harry sonrió bastante porque él conocía más a Tonks y era bastante despistada y propensa a sufrir accidentes, aun recordaba cuando Tonks fue corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo y tropezó con una de las alfombras de la biblioteca y si no fuera porque Harry se movió muy rápido para atraparla se estampa contra el suelo.

-que sucede Harry porque ríes-pregunto George.

-nada estaba recordando cierto episodio que viví en la biblioteca-los gemelos lo miraron extrañados pero Tonks se sonrojo y Fred la alcanzo a ver y unió puntos según él y sonrió ya molestaría a Harry después.

-dejando eso de lado deben saber que Dumbledore no es confiable-dijo Harry y los presentes ahora sí que no entendían la cosa.

-pero se supone que él es la razón por la cual Quien tu sabes, no ataco Hogwarts cuando estaba en su mejor momento-dijo Fred.

-no todo lo que parece es lo que es, verán yo soy un aliado de la nación Goblin-esto desconcertó a los gemelos y Tonks por igual-los Potter han sido aliados de ellos por siglos, yo sé del mundo mágico cuando cumplí 9 años y los Goblins me ayudaron mucho, mi vida no es lo que todos creyeron, fui tratado como basura durante toda mi niñez mis tíos me ignoraban y me repudiaban por ser lo que ellos describen como un "anormal", todo gracias a Albus Dumbledore quien se supone que es un mago de luz-dijo Harry con un rostro serio y una lagrima descendiendo por su ojo, ante esto Tonks se acercó a él y lo abrazo, los gemelos también tenían un rostro serio.

-Harry no es que dudemos de ti pero tienes una prueba que lo respalde-dijo George.

Harry sabía que debía tener una garantía por lo cual sonrió sus amigos no eran tontos y cuestionaban todo eran ideales, se apartó del abrazo de Tonks que lo miro extrañada y se quitó su polar y sudadera, mostrándole a los presentes su torso que con el ejercicio constante estaba bastante firme y sus músculos estaban todos compactos no tenían gran volumen pero se marcaban un poco además del ensayo continuo del arte de pelea de Lucían mantenía su cuerpo en excelente forma física, Tonks se sonrojo y los gemelos se sorprendieron, después Harry se dio la vuelta mostrando una cicatriz que pasaba de lado a lado de su espalda en forma de un tubo y se veía bastante dolorosa-esta cicatriz la tengo cuando Vernon mi tío me golpeo con un fierro al rojo vivo porque se me quemaron los panqueques para su desayuno-Tonks lo único que podía hacer era llorar, como odian existir personas así y considerarse humanos y no monstruos, los gemelos por otro lado no cabían en su asombro quien se supone que debía haber tenido todo, gozar de su fama, tener una vida sin escases de nada, rodeado de buenas personas había pasado por un infierno.

-tengo más marcas pero mi magia las ha ido eliminando-contesto Harry, mientras le regalaba a Tonks una sonrisa.

-pe…pero Harry que es esa marca que tienes en el cuello-pregunto Fred no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

-oh esa-dijo Harry mientras se tocaba el cuello, me la hizo Vernon cuando mi primo Dudley, vio en una caricatura como morían las personas ahorcadas y Vernon para cumplir el capricho de su niño me ahorco con su cinturón hasta que perdí la conciencia-contesto Harry como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Tonks miraba a Harry, en su cara había una sonrisa pero los ojos de Harry estaban muertos ella lo conocía podía demostrar una cosa con su cara pero sus ojos siempre lo delatarían, quería abrazarlo, demostrarle su cariño pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba como petrificada lo único que podía hacer era mover su boca y para mayor desgracia de ella no salía ningún sonido.

Fred solo miraba a Harry, en su interior él sabía que envidiaba a Harry, tenía fama peor lo más importante dinero algo de lo que siempre careció su familia no eran pobres en extremo pero, no tenían para darse algún lujo por mínimo que fuera como comprar un caramelo más, el antes de esto deseaba aunque fuera una vez poder vivir la vida de Harry Potter pero después de esto, de lo que Harry le mostro de lo que eran capaz las personas, encontró que su vida era mil veces, no millones de veces mejor que la de Harry, Harry poseía lo que a ellos siempre les falto a montones pero el tubo algo que Harry debe anhelar con desespero y era cariño ni siquiera amor, solo la más mínima gota de cariño hubiera abastado para que Harry diera toda su fortuna por ella.

George quien al parecer era el gemelo más sentimental veía a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos y se avergonzaba, el sentía envidia por Harry tenía dinero, fama, la chica y eso que llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts, hasta incluso le regalaban una escoba con la que el solo podría soñar una Nimbus 2.000,-jajaja que irónica es la vida-se decía en su mente,-yo envidiando a Harry por una insignificante escoba, ¡una escoba!, ¡UNA MALDITA ESCOBA!, de que sirve una escoba cuando no tienes alguien que te vea volarla, que te ayude a subirte de nuevo cuando te caigas, de nuevo tienes razón papa, aún recuerdo cuando, quizá eso nunca lo ha dicho Harry, jamás lo he escuchado referirse a su infancia, yo soy inmensamente rico y Harry inmensamente pobre, tengo de sobra en recuerdos, buenos momentos vividos con mis hermanos, hasta incluso con Percy y Ron pero que me puede decir Harry, los únicos momentos felices que debe tener deben ser junto a Nym o nosotros y que hay de su pasado algo que su mente debió olvidar para no tener pesadillas cada noche-

Lo que no sabría ninguno era que Harry era atormentado todas las noches por todos los maltratos que sufría en sus cortos 5 años , bien dice Harry nada es lo que parece, todo es una ilusión, solo mostraba lo que quería que la gente vea, y no hay nadie que se detenga a mirar que por dentro nuestro protagonista estaba solo en un cuarto oscuro atado por cadenas y condenado a una vida sin recibir ningún tipo de afectos de hecho se dice que es mejor morir que vivir sin ellos son un mal necesario para ver el lado alegre y hasta el lado triste le podía dar significado a su vida si alguien le felicita o le abraza significa que no era inexistente para ese alguien , por otro lado el odio y el desprecio requiere de concentración sobre una persona aunque desearan matarlo significaba que era importante para ellos o eso prefería creer Harry para no caer en la locura .

Con esto se puede aclarar porque la mente de Harry la primera vez que llego a su paisaje mental era completamente oscuro y la oscuridad representa soledad o ese es uno de sus múltiples significados y las cadenas representaban la inexistencia de libertad, porque alguien que esta encadenado significa que es peligroso para los demás y peligroso para sí mismo de hecho Harry llego a la conclusión de que las cadenas más que significar la condena impuesta por Dumbledore representaban el amor que sintió su madre por él lo protegían no del resto sino de sí mismo en definitiva Harry estaba desnudo frente a el cruel mundo, bueno hasta que apareció Lucían quien fue el encargado de brindarle luz a Harry pero lo más importa le dio un poco de su atención y lo acompaño aunque solo en su cabeza pero ya era algo claro que algunas veces Harry pensaba que Lucían era producto de su imaginación en un lastimero intento de escapar de la realidad.

-Harry porque aun conservas esas marcas si la magia puede curar lo que sea o porque no le pides a la señora Pomfrey que te de algo para desaparecerla-sugirió George secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Nym y Fred también lo miraron.

-la de mi cuello desaparecerá por mi magia, al igual que debería desaparecer la de mi espalda pero no lo quiero así esa cicatriz se mantendrá para recordarme cada día que la vea que hay gente que merece morir y el peor monstruo que existe es el ser humano, esa también es una de las rezones por las cuales no le temo a Voldemort al menos, este sujeto mato a la gente sin causarle tanto daño físico, además no somos tan diferentes por si no lo sabían, el creció en un orfanato no tenía padre ni madre además de ser hijo de una bruja y un Muggle a los que tanto detestaba-lo que dijo Harry quedo retumbando en la cabeza de los gemelos y Nym.

-pero Harry como puedes decir que son parecidos, tú no has matado a nadie-dijo George.

Harry bajo la cabeza-pero lo hare más adelante-dijo Harry todos se asustaron aunque Nym se acercó a él y lo abrazo y le dio un beso, los gemelos miraban la escena con cierto grado de envidia pero mayormente de alegría por Harry-matare a cualquiera que amenace la vida de las personas que me importan eso los incluye chicos y que decir a ti Nym-dijo Harry y le dio otro beso claro que este duro un poco más y Tonks no quería separarse de Harry pues tenía el torso descubierto y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad aunque hubiera público presente.

-ehh tortolitos, si no les importa estamos aquí-dijo Fred.

-está bien en qué quedamos-pregunto Harry aunque por dentro se preguntaba como Nym podia hacer que se olvidara de todo.

-Dumbledore malo-dijo George.

-bien como decía Dumbledore no me dejo quedarme con uno de mis tutores mágicos en esta caso Amelia Bones ya que mi otro tutor es Sirius Black-Nym se sorprendió ella no sabía que su tío era el padrino de Harry, los gemelos sabían que Sirius Black estaba acusado de asesinato y estaba en Azkaban-y todo porque no quería que supiera del poder político que posee en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña para el soy una amenaza más grande o igual que Voldemort-los gemelos estaban impresionados Harry era bastante poderoso políticamente además de famoso.

-es comprensible posees dinero e influencia, eres considerado como la salvación del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña eres un enemigo peligroso para ellos dos, por cierto Harry sabes más o menos lo que significa un asiento en el ministerio-dijo y pregunto Tonks, los gemelos se mantuvieron al margen ellos no entendían mucho sobre la materia.

-más o menos pero eso lo estudiare más adelante, ahora lo importante es averiguar que ahí en el tercer piso debajo de la trampilla que protege el perro de tres cabezas-dijo Harry, ante esto Nym miro a Harry pero George tomo las palabra y relato lo que sucedió, Tonks quería golpear a Harry pero al verlo sonrojado, se extrañó un poco y se debía a que cuando ella se enderezo para regañarle le puso los pechos en la cara y Harry, bueno no había tenido mucho contacto con mujeres que se diga, ante esto opto por quedarse callada y volver a acurrucarse en el pecho de Harry.

-el que puede saber es Hagrid-dijo George-recuerden él es fanático de los animales no me extrañaría que él es el dueño del perro-termino de decir y todos lo quedaron mirando.

-gran deducción Sherlock-dijo Harry ante la mención de ese nombre los presentes lo miraron extrañados-lo siento es un detective famoso entre los Muggles-los tres presentes asintieron.

-bien un punto menos para preocuparse pero debemos ser cuidadosos-dijo nuevamente Harry.

-de cuantas casas eres heredero Harry-pregunto Fred y ese era un tema que Harry no quería tocar aun, pero la mirada de Tonks exigía una respuesta.

-8 casas-dijo Harry en un susurro pero todos lo escucharon, Nym lo apretó con toda su fuerza y le dijo algo al oído-espero que puedas con tu deber de hombre cuando tengas 8 esposas que satisfacer y te aviso de inmediato que yo seré la primera-y una vez termino de decir eso le mordió un poco la oreja, esto a Harry le saco un escalofrió pero asintió de inmediato.

-te das cuenta Harry que ella piensa casarse contigo-dijo Lucían sonriendo.

-espera, no me había dado cuenta, a qué más da de todas forma yo la amo-respondió Harry.

-eso es increíble y que casas son-pregunto esta vez George.

-chicos en otra oportunidad conversamos eso no es tan relevante-dijo Harry a lo que los gemelos asintieron-ahora quiero hablar de un tema mucho más delicado…-dijo Harry los gemelos se quedaron impresionados cuando Harry le dijo que su madre era una aliada de Dumbledore y estaba sacando dinero de su cámara de estudios, los gemelos no le creyeron en especial George pero Fred lo paro y de nuevo pidió una prueba en eso Harry saco su pergamino de herencia y le mostro solo la parte que debían leer el resto era información personal que no debían saber ellos aún, cuando vieron lo del encantamiento de lealtad y contrato de matrimonio de su hermana con Harry quedaron de piedra.

-entonces por eso se juntaban todo el día ellos, mama, Ron y Ginny no salían de la habitación en todo el día o a veces solo con Ginny-dijo Fred mirando a su hermano.

-Harry de alguna forma te devolveremos el dinero-dijo George.

-no me importa el dinero chicos, lo que me molesta es que no uso el dinero para su familia me di cuenta que la túnica de Percy es nueva y la suya sin ofender no, pero eso no me importa ustedes son mis mejores amigo o mejor dicho los únicos-termino de decir eso Harry y se separó de Tonks que de mala manera se movió y abrazo a los gemelos, estos le correspondieron el abrazo, Harry en realidad los quería como amigos o de lo contrario no les contaría algo tan personal, los gemelos se miraron por detrás del cuello de Harry y asintieron y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas hicieron la misma promesa "apoyaremos a Harry hasta el final".

-Harry suéltanos o Tonks se pondrá celosa-dijo Fred y Harry se separó pidiendo disculpas, los gemelos y Tonks rieron un poco pero apenas Harry se volvió a sentar Tonks se subió a sus piernas y se acomodó de nuevo, pero puso cara de disgusto Harry antes de abrazar a los gemelos hizo aparecer una polera y eso no le gusto a ella porque no podía sentir el torso de Harry, aunque después se auto criticaba pues parecía una pedófila.

-entonces por eso no te agrada Ron-dijo George.

-si, a él lo entrenaron para ser mi amigo o le convencieron de que debía de volverse mi mejor amigo-respondió Harry.

-pero como sabes que nosotros no formamos parte del plan de Dumbledore-pregunto Fred.

-digamos que lo intuí y además los probé las primera semana, si hubieran tratado de sacarme información en menos de dos semana o hubieran insistido en que les cuente algo lo sabría además tenemos cierto gusto por las bromas que no va mucho con Dumbledore, incluso cuando nos reunimos aquí no vinieron con alguien más y si me traicionan bueno digamos que mis amigos Goblin no tienen problemas en hacer rodar sus cabezas-dijo fríamente Harry y los gemelos se pusieron poco más a tiritar y Harry vio a Tonks y estallaron en risas-debieron ver sus caras-dijo Nym y los gemelos se sumaron a las risas cayeron en su trampa.

-bueno y que más debemos saber que no sepamos-pregunto George.

-eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora, hay más información pero es arriesgado y ya es momento de salir de aquí que debo terminar una redacción de Transformación sobre los principios de cambios de forma parciales y es bastante extenso-termino de decir Harry, los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a salir del pasillo antes de salir de este Nym hablo.

-esperen déjenme quitar la barrera bloqueadora-y con un movimiento de su varita la barrera desapareció, los primeros en salir fueron los gemelos, Harry los iba a seguir pero Tonks lo tomo fuerte de su brazo y lo apego contra la pared y lo beso.

-no es que me moleste pero porque tan violenta-pregunto Harry mientras recuperaba un poco la respiración.

-acostúmbrate desde ahora debo marcar mi territorio frente a otras mujeres-dijo Tonks le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí.

-he Harry, reacciona-decía Lucían mientras golpeaba el cerebro de Harry,(imagínense a Lucían como el sentido arácnido de Spider-man)

-que decías Lucían-pregunto Harry totalmente despistado.

-que te concentres y definitivamente debo hacerte más resistente a los encantos femeninos muchacho-dijo Lucían y esa noche Harry fue instruido en el arte de la seducción femenina, aunque estaba rojo como un tomate cuando Lucían le mostraba recuerdos de encuentros de él y Sonja y una que otra mujer que hubo a lo largo de larga vida, después Harry le pregunto si no le daba vergüenza que el viera lo que hacían esas mujeres para excitarlo, pero Lucían le dijo-tranquilo tú me devolverás el favor más adelante-claro que Harry aun no le entendía muy bien, solo asintió con su cabeza.

-definitivamente me volviste un pervertido Sonja querida-pensaba Lucían pero jamás reconocería que Sonja era quien mandaba por lo general en los encuentros amorosos, había un honor que mantener, pero era una lástima que Harry no salía aun de su paisaje mental y escucho los pensamientos de Lucían y estallo en carcajadas y Lucían lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo y le dijo-ríe ahora Harry porque hoy entrenaremos como Lycan-y se transformó en uno, Harry estaba por decir algo pero cuando Lucían paso sus garras de un zarpazo rompiendo su ropa supo que era en serio lo del combate y no le quedó otra que semi transformarse para poder tener alguna oportunidad claro que 3 horas más tarde podemos ver a Harry con la cara cortada, la nariz rota y sus brazos partidos en cada hueso, y más alejado de el podemos ver a Lucían con un brazo que mostraba un corte muy profundo que llegaba hasta su hueso y su hocico estaba roto además de tener un corte bastante profundo en su espalda-mejoras día a día Harry, mira que con una transformación en la cual no tienes ni la mitad de la fuerza de un Lycan completo seas capaz de dañarme tan severamente, definitivamente eres mi descendiente, creo que estás listo para agregarle al estilo de pelea que te enseñe las dos espadas que se utilizan en conjunto-dijo Lucían y Harry ya recuperado asentía mientras se acomodaba la nariz y se lanzaba de nuevo a él pero Lucían en un rápido movimiento lo dejo inconsciente-descansa mañana será otro día para batallar-volvió a decir Lucían para hacer desaparecer a Harry de su paisaje mental-quizá seas tan diestro para la espada como me contaba que era Aquiles, Víctor después de cada combate, quien se hubiera imaginado que ese viejo sea más viejo que todo mi ejercito de Lycan y que aun este vivo, solo ruego porque no despierte aun de su criogenia y peor aún si despiertan a sus hermanos pero por mientras me encargare de entrenarte lo mejor que puedas Harry porque lamentablemente ahí enemigos peores que Voldemort o el viejo, agg como desearía haber acabado con su vida cuando tuve la oportunidad pero no todo por ayudar a Selene y a ese hibrido que resultó ser un traidor, solo me queda esperar que no despierte aun-pensaba Lucían al parecer Harry no conocía toda la verdad en lo que se refería a Lucían al parecer nuevamente nada es lo que parece.

Ubicación desconocida.

-con que aun estas vivo Lucían-dijo una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules como el cielo-esperare, solo esperare a que te hagas presente de nuevo aunque ya han pasado 100 años-

-señora Selene que debemos hacer-pregunto un hombre con muchos músculos, negro(espero que no suene despectivo) y muy alto.

-esperar, solo esperar y rogar para que Víctor no despierte aun, que sabes de la cueva en donde están las espadas de Lucían-pregunto a ojiazul.

-aún no ha pasado nada pero debemos ubicar a nuestro líder, 20 años después de que se lleve las espadas así lo estipulo antes de irse a esa batalla-dijo el hombre.

-sí, ahora debemos seguir entrenando a el ejército, para la batalla que se avecina-dijo Selene.

Enfrente de ellos podemos ver a un ejército gigante de Lycan siendo entrenados por un par de vampiros y a un ejército de igual magnitud de vampiros ser entrenados por Lycan.

Hogwarts.

Ya estamos en noviembre y el clima comenzó a disminuir la temperatura notoriamente, ya amanecía pero podemos ver a Harry trotando como si nada de hecho su temperatura corporal era mayor a la de un humano y lo cubría un hechizo que mantenía seca su ropa de algo serbia su libro de nivel dos de magia para uso diario, después volvió a la sala común de los Gryffindor y se bañó, después se puso su túnica y bajo a la sala común donde salió con los gemelos rumbo al gran comedor.

Hoy comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch y era el primer partido que jugaría Harry por cierto jugaba de maravilla como buscador atrapaba la Snitch a los 15 minutos de iniciado el juego aunque como cazador se coordinaba bastante bien de hecho más que bien, por lo que si el partido tenía un ritmo muy violento que era lo que esperaban de Slytherin Harry asumiría la ofensiva del equipo y Katie Bell asumiría como la buscadora del equipo además que otro punto importante era que pasarían a segundo lugar si ganaban él partido.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto, pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.

Hermione le ofreció su ayuda con sus deberes para mantenerse a tiempo con tanto entrenamiento pero Harry se las apañaba excelentemente, llevaba sus deberes impecablemente.

Flash Back.

El sábado antes de irse a la cama Hermione le pidió su tarea de transformaciones para ver si estaba correcta y no era una mentira que la había realizado, ante esto Harry sonrió y se la mostro claro que Hermione quedo impresionada era tanto o casi más detallada que la de ella y le dijo donde había encontrado el libro para ir a buscarlo y completar aún más su informe pero Harry le pidió el de ella y esta acepto pero le dijo que no estaba tan bien como el suyo, Harry lo leyó y le dijo.

-Hermione esto esta excelente no necesita más información-dijo Harry mirándola.

-pero Harry el tuyo es más completo me puedes prestar tu libro-pidió Hermione apurada.

-no-contesto Harry ante esto Hermione frunció el ceño-no quiero que te salgan ojeras en tu linda cara y opaquen tus ojos, por lo tanto dejaras tu tarea como estas y en otra oportunidad nos ayudamos los dos para hacer nuestros trabajos más completos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojo bastante por no decir que parecía un tomate y solo asintió y se fue hacia su habitación.

-Harry eres todo un don juan-dijo Lucían.

-porque lo dices-pregunto Harry, y el Lycan se dio una palmada en la frente.

-eres todo un caso, todo un caso Harry-dijo Lucían y corto la conversación.

Fin Flash Back.

Hermione en la mañana le regalo el libro, "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", Harry se lo agradeció y le dio un libro como regalo también.

-que es la Oclumancia Harry-pregunto la castaña mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

-Hermione mira tú me inspiras confianza de hecho mucha, por lo que quiero incluirte en algo de suma importancia, pero no se puede enterar la profesora McGonagall, no es algo que viola las leyes del colegio sino para evitar que sepan de nuestros pensamientos, la Oclumancia sirve para mantener información oculta en nuestras mentes, por favor confía en mí y no le digas a nadie-

-pero Harry-iba a protestar Hermione.

-Hermione por favor confía en mí solo esta vez-dijo Harry con cara de súplica, ante esto Hermione acepto-además esto es materia muy avanzada de hecho escuche a algunos alumnos de 7 año hablar sobre los aurores, ellos saben Oclumancia y lo busque tu sabes en la biblioteca y menciona que son mago muy hábiles y me llamo la atención la materia y está por un nivel mucho más alto que los demás chicos y como tú eres muy inteligente pensé que te gustaría aprenderla además podemos ayudarnos lo dos en esta área yo recién estoy empezando-definitivamente Harry era un Slytherin, porque solo menciono las palabra nivel más avanzado y más inteligente a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió de inmediato estaba por comenzar a leer el libro pero Harry la detuvo.

-hazlo cuando nadie te vea que sea un secreto además Ronald Wesley viene ahí y no me cae muy bien-Hermione asintió y lo guardo en su túnica y salió de ahí como si nada pasara al Gran comedor.

-te gusta eh Harry-dijo Lucían con tono burlón.

-no lo puedo negar me atrae pero a de ahí a decir que siento lo mismo por ella que por Nym es una gran distancia-dijo Harry.

-si pero tu magia esta levemente unida a la de ella y sabes que es inteligente y sabrá más cosas sobre ti, además viene del mundo Muggle y no creo que le guste que tengas otra mujer o varias pero ya veremos no pierdas la esperanza-dijo Lucían y Harry asintió.

Ya estaban en el gran comedor y Harry no quería comer nada su estómago estaba apretado.

-vamos Harry debes estar fuerte para el partido-dijo George

-y para Tonks-dijo en un susurro Fred y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y los gemelos comenzaron a reír.

-Harry debes comer-ordeno Hermione.

-no quiero mama-dijo Harry y Hermione se sonrojo.

-lo siento por mi tono pero debes comer un poco-dijo Hermione, los gemelos miraban a Harry y por su mente cruzo el mismo pensamiento-debemos pedirle a Harry clases de conquista-.

-que espera Harry come o me vas a decir que le temes a un par de jugadores y me enfrentas a mi transformado en Lycan que te sucede acaso te dan más miedo ellos que yo-rugió Lucían y Harry estaba por protestar-o quieres que me ponga más duro a la hora de entrenar-menciono Lucían y Harry comenzó a comer de inmediato-aun no pierdo el toque-pensó Lucían con una sonrisa.

Eran las once de la mañana todo el colegio estaba en el campo de Quidditch, los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Hermione se reunió con Seamus y Dean amigos de Harry y fanáticos del Quidditch, bueno Seamus, a Dean le gustaba el futbol, Seamus saco una pancarta que decía «Potter; presidente» y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor, luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).

Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo.

-Y chicas-añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

-Y chicas-dijo Wood-Éste es...

-El grande-dijo Fred.

-El que estábamos esperando-dijo George

—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—estábamos en el equipo el año pasado-

-cállense los dos-ordenó Wood-este es el mejor equipo queGryffindor ha tenido en muchos años, vamos a ganar.

Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».

-Bien, ya es la hora, uena suerte a todos.

Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro, estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos-dijo la señora Hooch, pero miro especialmente a Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin de quinto año, Harry miro las graderías buscando a Tonks y la encontró en la parte delantera de las gradas de la casa de Ravenclaw y esta que estaba con binoculares también buscándolo le arrojo un beso bajo la mirada de todas sus amigas, Harry alzó su brazo y fingió atraparlo y sonrió y él le lanzo un beso de vuelta.

-eh Romeo mira la pancarta de Gryffindo-dijo Fred.

Harry vio las graderías de su casa y pudo ver a los chicos agitando sus manos y a Hermione con unos binoculares mirándolo y le sonrió agitando su mano a lo que Harry respondío de la misma manera.

-monten sus escobas, por favor-dijo la Sr. Hooch.

Harry se subió a su Nimbus 2.000, la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata, 15 escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire, estaban muy lejos.

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

-¡JORDAN!-

-Lo siento, profesora-

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!-

Harry seguía buscando la Snitch pero entre tanta gente moviéndose a altas velocidades le costaba un poco y más aún tratar de despistar al buscador de Slytherin que no le cedía ningún metro, al igual que el poseía una Nimbus 2.000, en las gradas pudo ver como llegaba Hagrid al lado de Hermione y comenzaban conversar al parecer se llevaron bien de inmediato, cuando Harry sintió que su escoba se movía de manera extraña no respondía a sus órdenes por lo que le aplico más fuerza pero la escoba no dejaba de moverse por lo que opto por concentrarse en el flujo mágico de la escoba que demostró estar alterado y solo pudo pensar un responsable Quirrell y no le quedaba de otra que soportar y esperar que alguien se diera cuenta pues estaba en aprietos tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse sobre la escoba pero no era un aporte para su equipo con la mirada busco a Quirrell y se dio cuenta que estaba hechizando la escoba pero lo que lo descoloco era que Snape trataba de contrarrestar el hechizo, siguió aguantando por lo que parecieron diez minutos y el equipo de Gryffindor ya había anotado tres veces más y el equipo de Slytherin llevaba solo una anotación, cuando de repente sintió que la escoba volvió a normalizarse en el momento justo porque estaba colgando de un brazo y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en las gradas y no vio a Tonks ni Hermione sonrió al parecer se dieron cuenta.

En las gradas, minutos antes

Hermione y Tonks se encontraron y se miraron ya que las dos estaban debajo de la grada donde estaban Snape y Quirrell.

-que heces aquí-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-amiga de Harry-volvieron a decir las dos.

-eso no importa ahora hay que salvar a Harry-dijo Tonks a lo que Hermione asintió.

-Snape quiere tirarlo de su escoba-dijo Hermione.

-al parecer Harry aun no le informa nada se nota sino estaría en la conversación de ayer-pensó Tonks-bien yo vi al profesor Quirrell al lado de Snape creo que a él ahí que prenderle fuego para desconcentrar a Snape-

-pensamos casi lo mismo pero yo opino que es mejor prenderle fuego a Snape-dijo Hermione.

-bien no discutamos tu a Snape y yo a Quirrell-dijo Tonks.

-bien- las dos sacaron sus varitas y dijeron cuando apuntaban a los pies de sus víctimas-Incendio-

Snape y Quirrell se demoraran en notar que sus túnicas se estaban quemando pero una vez que eso sucedió, Snape empujo a Quirrell con la excusa de que se alteró por estarse quemando.

Con Harry tiempo actual.

Harry en un ágil movimiento volvió a subir a su escoba respiro un poco más tranquilo pero una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred salió a atraparla

-Slytherin toma posesión-decía Lee-el cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?-

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry también la había visto y se lanzó como un rayo hacia ella, el buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto, nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs, podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante, aumentó su velocidad aún más y apareció frente a Marcus Flint, Harry estaba a no más de 2 metros de impactar con el pero soltó las piernas y brazo y quedo de bajo de su escoba y paso rozando la escoba de Flint pero la snitch ya no estaba a la vista.

El estadio entero contuvo el aire cuando vieron a Harry esquivar de esa forma al capitán de Slytherin y cuando salió debajo del el, los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Y con un lujo de los que no se ven en más de 100 años Harry Potter el buscador de Gryffindor nos regala la mejor jugada del partido hasta el momento!-dijo Lee con emoción.

La señora Hooch pito un penal a favor de Gryffindor por arriesgar la vida de un jugador, cosa que a Marcus Flint ni siquiera le importo.

-¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!-

-Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Hermione-no se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch..., aunque se lo merezcan-

Tonks miro el hábil movimiento de Harry con el corazón en la mano pero después estaba prácticamente saltado en la gradería seguida de sus amigas que la miraban con cierto grado de envidia.

-Muy bien, muy bien, Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota-decía Lee bajo la mirada seria de McGonagall aunque ella igual consideraba que era una falta.

-el capitán de Slytherin roba la quaffle y se lanza al contraataque se la pasa a Pucey este a Flint y Flint anota lamentablemente para Slytherin-

-¡JORDAN ERES IMPARCIAL!-grito McGonagall.

-lo siento profesora-

Harry buscaba de nuevo la Snitch, pero no la encontraba abajo Slytherin cometía muchas faltas, Katie Bell estaba en el suelo tratando de subir a su escoba, Angelina era golpeada mientras trataba de subir de comandar el ataque, George casi fue derribado por un Bludger si no fuera por Fred que la saco de orbita con el bate, Spinnet fue golpeada por Pucey cuando trataba de recuperar la quaffle y Wood se quedó sin aire cuando Flint le lanzo una Bludger que impacto en su estómago pero había alcanzado a pedir tiempo fuera y cayó al suelo.

La señora Hooch pito y puso en pausa el partido, los de Gryffindor descendieron de inmediato aunque algunos apenas llegaron.

-nos están machacando Wood-dijo Angelina una vez que ayudaron a Wood a ponerse derecho.

-además de que estamos 50 a 20 puntos debajo de Slytherin-agrego George.

-bien, Harry cambiaremos el esquema del equipo, tu comandaras el ataque y Katie se encargara de atrapar la Snitch, además debemos desviar la atención de Flint de Katie para que no le bloque el camino a la Snitch-dijo Wood y todos asintieron.

La señora Hooch pito de nuevo y volvieron al juego.

-Gryffindor vuelve a la carga después del corrupto por no decir salvaje juego de Slytherin-dijo Lee y McGonagall no dijo nada-esperen al parecer ahí un cambio en la formación, el capitán de Gryffindor Wood, coloco como cazador a Potter y en su lugar juega Katie Bell, veremos si Potter tiene el talento necesario para dirigir el ataque de Gryffindor, Wood se la pasa a Potter… la tiene ahora Johnson… ahora la tiene Spinnet…que le entrega un pase a Potter y este esquiva a Pucey y aumenta su velocida dejando a tras al cazador de Slytherin frente a Potter se encuentra Flint, Potter esquiva a Flint en un rápido movimiento y le pasa la quaffle a Spinnet que anota sin mayores problemas, definitivamente Potter es bastante hábil a la hora de jugar de cazador-dijo Lee.

-El público ovacionaba a Gryffindor y Slytherin sale jugando rápidamente con el capitán Flint pero Potter intercepta el pase y es seguido por este que se tira encima de el para frenarlo… aag eso debió doler pero Potter logra pasar el balón a Johnson el guardián de Slytherin se tragas la finta y Johnson anota sin problemas -

-Slytherin vuelve a sacar y el ataque lo comanda Flint… ahora la tiene Pucey que evita una bludger de los gemelos Wesley…amaga y le da un pase a Cage descubierto por Flint en la temporada pasada…Flint avanza en zigzag evitando la bludger de los golpeadores Wesley pero Potter intercepta el lanzamiento…pase de globo y…..lo captura Spinnet que esquiva una bludger… la tiene Johnson pero la toma… Pucey… no Potter la intercepta…está a 50 metros del aro de Slytherin y lanza… Bletchley no llega y Gryffindor empata el partido… que brazo tiene Potter…Flint dirige el ataque y avanza como un rinoceronte…

-JORDAN-grito McGonagall.

-lo siento profesora, Flint va a golpear Johnson pero…AAAYYY esa bludger enviada por los guardines le da en la cabeza a Flint quien suelta la quaffle oportunidad que no desperdicia Spinnet…no ahora la tiene Pucey…Cage lanza… va a anotar… pero una excelente jugada de Wood el guardián evita la anotación…la tiene Potter…quien se quita la bludger como puede...Pucey lo va a interceptar…le va a dar… la quaffle es lanzada por Potter y golpeada por un gemelo Wesley…cruza el campo de juego…la tiene…Johnson quien evita una bludger pero no a Cage que la golpea…quaffle en juego…AAYYYY…la agarra Flint…es indestructible…Potter lo golpea…justo cuando esta por tomar la quaffle…caen en picada…brazo contra brazo…Potter la captura…frente a él un bloque de cazadores…golpea el bloque…quaffle libre…capturada por Flint… llega al aro Gryffindor lanza…Wood se estira…va a llegar…anota Slytherin, esperen Katie Bell sigue la Snitch y todo los cazadores Slytherin la siguen junto al buscador esta entre montañas…la van a golpear…Potter choca contra ellos a todo lo que se puede…Flint resiste...el buscador de Slytherin tiene la Snitch…Potter lo evita golpeando la Snitch…Bell toma ventaja y…en un giro cerrado…no va a llegar…llego…Katie Bell atrapo la Snitch, atrapo la Snitch…en su cara Slytherin-dijo Lee ya sin aire por relatar el partido casi sin respirar.

-ULTIMA VEZ JORDAN-dijo McGonagall.

La señora Hooch termino el partido.

-¡no es legal, Bell no es la buscadora, Potter golpeo la Snitch!-gritaba Flint pero la señora Hooch no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Wood y el resto del equipo salto sobre Harry y Katie felicitándolos y Wood alabando la salvada de Potter de no ser por ella Slytherin ganaba el juego, Gryffidor gano por 200 puntos a 50, la atrapada de Katie también fue espectacular, Lee Jordán festejaba el triunfo de su casa, McGonagall sonreía pero Harry, los gemelos, Nym y Hermione estaban tomando una taza de té en casa de Hagrid.

-fue Snape-dijo Hermione y los gemelos supieron que ella no estaba al tanto de lo que ellos sabían debían controlar sus palabras-yo lo vi al igual que ella-dijo Hermione señalando a Tonks-estaba embrujando la escoba-

-es verdad-dijo Tonks- Snape no aparto la vista de Harry y para hacer mal de ojo uno no debe de dejar de mirar un objeto-termino de decir mientras miraban a Hagrid.

-tonterías-dijo Hagrid-porque Snape haría algo así-

-por la misma razón que tú le conseguiste un perro de tres cabezas a Dumbledore, Hagrid-dijo Harry y todos lo miraron a la cara.

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera-quien les hablo de Fluffy-dijo el semi gigante.

-lo encontramos protegiendo un objeto que tu retiraste de Gringotts para el directo, está en el tercer piso, lo encontramos por equivocación-dijo Harry de nuevo.

-yo pensé que fui la única que lo vio-susurro Hermione a los gemelos pero ellos negaron.

-nosotros también-dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, Hermione miro a Nym y esta asintió.

-no te metas en esto Harry es muy peligroso, rayos fue un error llevarte conmigo ese día a Gringotts, a Fluffy se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…-

-¿sí?-dijeron los gemelos, Hermione, Nym y Harry.

-no les importa es un secreto-respondió Hagrid tajantemente.

-pero Snape trató de robarlo-dijo Nym.

-Tonterías-repitió Hagrid-Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así-

-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.

-les digo que están equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid- no sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchenme los tres, se están metiendo en cosas que no les concierne y eso es peligroso, olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando, en eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...-

-gracias Harry nos veremos en otra ocasión-dijo Harry y salieron de la cabaña del gigante que quedo con cara de bueno ya saben.

Y eso es todo por hoy gente en otra oportunidad nos veremos y si tienen alguna sugerencia o no les gusto como relate el partido de Quidditch, como revele la información a los gemelos y como se lo tomaron.

Al parecer Harry deberá enfrentarse a otros inmortales y Voldemort y Dumbledore no son enemigos tan peligrosos como cierto vampiro que está durmiendo.

Se despide el Tenzai.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

-gracias Harry nos veremos en otra ocasión-dijo Harry y salieron de la cabaña del gigante que quedo con cara de bueno ya saben.

 _ **Arrancamos: Espejito, espejito; el mejor regalo de navidad y una mascota nivel Hagrid.**_

Una vez que llegaron a los pasillos del colegio los visitantes de Hagrid se miraron entre ellos.

-quien es Nicolás Flamel-pregunto Hermione.

-Nym tienes algún cromo de Albus Dumbledore-pregunto Harry a su novia.

-si pero están en mi habitación, espera tengo uno en mi bolsillo-dijo mientras metía la mano en este y al parecer estaba bajo el hechizo _Capacius Extremis,_ como sabia esto Harry su libro de magia para la vida diaria vol.2 lo mencionaba, Hermione miraba esto con los ojos brillando de emoción definitivamente debía leer sobre eso y los gemelos solo miraban eso pensando en un futuro para esconder sus artículos.

-toma Harry-dijo Nym y Harry lo miro y sonrió-lo utilizo como marca libros-confeso Tonks.

-que tiene eso que ver con Nicolás Flamel, Harry-pregunto George que al parecer era el más impaciente de todos.

-aquí se menciona a Flamel escuchen _: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»_ -

-y que nos dice eso, solo sabemos que es un alquimista-dijo Fred restándole importancia.

-no es cualquier alquimista Fred-dijo Nym en forma de reproche-es el único alquimista que descubrió la piedra filosofal nadie más lo ha logrado tengo un libro que lo mencionan ya saben es mi último año y debo tener listo un pergamino sobre la alquimia y sus personajes destacados-completo Nym y de nuevo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y después de hurgar en él, saco un libro bastante grande, Hermione la miraba con casi admiración pensaron los gemelos y Harry.

 _"Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos,_

 _pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás_

 _Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel,_

 _que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una_

 _vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos_

 _cincuenta y ocho años)"_

-ven eso es lo que oculta el perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso-dijo George y los todos los presentes menos Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada-lo siento-

-con que era eso Harry por eso quieres que aprenda Oclumancia y ya sé quién te dijo sobre esa materia fue Tonks no es así-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa pues había resuelto el misterio de la Oclumancia.

Tonks saco su varita y ya estaba por preparar el hechizo _Obliviate,_ pero Harry la detuvo.

-excelente Hermy-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la castaña y bufar a Nym-pasaste la prueba-ahora sí que todos estaban perdidos y más aún los gemelos.

-que prueba Harry-pregunto Hermione.

-veras le comente a los chicos y chica que te quería añadir a nuestro grupo, pero ellos no estaban tan seguros pero yo les dije que eras inteligente y por si no te has dado cuenta todos los que estamos en el grupo somos bastante astutos e inteligentes, los gemelos no lo aparentan mucho pero pasarían fácilmente por un Slytherin y Tonks es una Ravenclaw es decir muy aplicada e inteligente y llevamos a cabo esta prueba para saber si eras alguien de confianza y astuta no es que sea un grupo selecto ni nada de eso pero aquí todos somos buenos amigos y yo quería que tu también fueras amigos de los chicos ya que al igual que yo no tienes muchos amigos de hecho ellos son mis únicos amigos en el colegio aparte de ti-

En parte Harry dijo la verdad y a la vez mintió pero nadie es perfecto, no, Hermione le creyó a Harry además aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le agradaba estar con los gemelos Tonks y Harry.

-está bien Harry pero porque traicionaría Snape a el profesor Dumbledore-pregunto Hermy.

-no lo sé y eso debemos averiguar-dijo Harry y se separaron debían volver a su sala común.

Se acercaba la Navidad, una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve, lo que dificulto en gran medida el entrenamiento de Harry porque correr en la nieve era bastante difícil y por no decir bastante arriesgado, el lago estaba sólidamente congelado, los gemelos Weasley y Harry casi fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante, la correspondencia se veía dificultada ya que era difícil que las lechuzas volaran con normalidad con las tormentas que habían, claro que _Hedwig,_ no sufría con eso porque Tonks no la obligaba a salir del colegio para entregar alguna carta a Harry, en una de ellas le decía que sería interesante poder contar con una funda para su varita que le permitiera sacarla con rapidez, Harry entendió la indirecta de inmediato y le comunico a Ragnark por medio del pergamino, si podía encargarse de comprar ciertos objetos para la época de navidad que se acercaba claro que todo esto sin abusar de su confianza a lo que el Goblin dijo que no era ningún problema y que se lo enviaría a través de _Hedwig_ y otras lechuzas que se lo llevaran días antes de Navidad.

Hablando de navidad Harry la pasaría en el colegio al igual que los gemelos Wesley, Tonks y para su mala suerte Ron también, Hermione la pasaría con sus padres porque tenían una semana de vacaciones para esa fecha, al parecer los padres de los Wesley irían a visitar a Charlie en Rumania.

Para su mala suerte Harry tenia clases de pociones y las mazmorras estaban bastante frías pero a Harry eso no le afectaba demasiado, las clases de Snape Harry las compartía con una chica de tez blanca y cabellos rubios se llamaba Daphne Greengrass, era un poco fría por no decir mucho pero a Harry por una extraña razón le caía bien además que lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa en clases.

-me da mucha lastima-dijo Malfoy-toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas-mirando a Harry.

-tranquilo Malfoy algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que solo ir a una casa donde mi padre estará más preocupado reuniéndose con socios del trabajo que estando con su familia-contesto Harry y Daphne tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-al menos mi padre está vivo-contesto Malfoy con una sínica sonrisa.

-nunca extrañas lo que no has tenido nunca, Malfoy-contesto Harry como si la situación no lo afectara pero por dentro, Lucían sostenía a un mini Harry que gritaba.

-¡ _suéltame Lucían déjame dejarle los ojos como esferas de navidad morada y su brazo como bastón de dulce!-_

Malfoy estaba por replicar algo mas pero, Harry le hablo a Daphne ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Daphne cómo va el pesaje del polvo de espinas de pez león-a lo que Daphne dijo que le faltaban un par de gramos para que la medida fuera correcta y Harry le paso el frasco.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos Harry y Hermione, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo, dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él además de dos inconfundibles cabezas rojas.

-que tal Fred y George-dijo Harry y los gemelos le devolvieron el saludo- lo siento Hagrid olvide saludarte-dijo Harry ligeramente apenado pero el semi gigante le restó importancia.

-necesitas ayuda Hagrid- pregunto Fred.

-no, puedo sin problemas, gracias-respondió Hagrid.

-¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio?-La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás- ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Wesley?, supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia-

-pero miren quien habla el señor " _mi padre hará esto…, le diré a mi padre…, si mi padre supiera…"_ , eres una vergüenza para los sangre pura Malfoy ni siquiera conoces la palabra honor y aun así te haces decir un Slytherin-respondió Fred, sin mostrar en su rostro su sonrisa característica.

Malfoy estaba por protestar pero apareció Snape.

-WEASLEY-

-Malfoy lo provoco profesor Snape-dijo de inmediato Hagrid defendiendo a Fred que era detenido por George para no lanzarse sobre el albino.

-lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid- dijo Snape con voz amable-cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más, ahora váyanse todos -

Harry deseaba darle un caramelo para que cantara por todo el día pero no lo podía hacer, porque sabría de inmediato que fueron ellos.

-vamos, arriba el ánimo no los tomen en cuenta-dijo Hagrid-que les parece ir al Gran comedor chicos esta precioso-todos asintieron de inmediato aunque Harry les hizo una seña a los gemelos para que se retrasaran un poco.

-que tienes en mente camarada-pregunto George, Fred ya estaba sonriendo definitivamente se conocían era necesario ver el rostro de Harry para saber que preparaba algo grande.

-mire y lloren-dijo Harry mostrando un libro de título bastante peculiar.

-no puede ser…-dijo Fred

-es imposible como…cuando…porque-decía George sin creérsela, Harry tenía en sus manos un tesoro más valioso que todo el oro de Gringotts.

- _Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian-_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Harry cómo pudiste-dijo Fred levemente enojado.

-donde lo obtuviste-dijo George fiel a su costumbre ansioso.

-es gracioso lo tengo desde que inicie Hogwarts pero me olvide que lo tenía-dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, los gemelos parecía que querían saltar sobre él y golpearlo pero se contuvieron.

-bien Harry es momento de que nosotros investiguemos esto a profundidad-dijo Fred totalmente serio.

-te informaremos cuando estemos seguros del próximo articulo Weasley-Potter, ya que es tu primer año debes concentrarte-dijo solemnemente George, Harry solo sonrió y les entrego el libro que los gemelos guardaron de inmediato no fuera cosa que apareciera algún amargado.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia el Gran comedor sin, pero no pudieron evitar asombrarse cuando vieron como decoraban el castillo era increíble, frente a ello estaba la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

Harry después de ver el Gran comedor decidió ir a la biblioteca una vez dentro, miro las estanterías y estaban repletas a mas no poder y en la última mesa pudo ver a Tonks que estaba leyendo bastantes libro.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella silenciosamente y concentro su magia e hizo aparecer una flor que cambiaba colores y la deposito en la página que al parecer leía Tonks, la mencionada solo sonrió solo había una persona en todo el castillo que le regalaba esa clase de rosas.

-hola Harry-dijo Nym con una sonrisa.

-que tal Nym-dijo Harry, miro para los lados no había mucha gente y toda estaba concentrado en sus libro por lo tanto beso a la metamorfomaga y ella correspondió el beso de inmediato.

-que estas estudiando-pregunto Harry interesado en el tema.

-son libro de la sección prohibida estudio la magia del lado oscuro es un informe para el profesor Flitwick-dijo Tonks mientras se apegaba más a Harry y este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-que tienes que hacer-pregunto Harry.

-explicar como es y se siente la magia oscura-respondio Tonks-aunque es bastante difícil porque la mayoría de los magos oscuros son uno dementes y no dan mucho testimonio-termino de decir Tonks con cierto disgusto.

-es ridículo la magia oscura no es diferente a la magia normal-dijo Harry y Tonks lo miro con cara de que siguiera- veras la magia es solo eso magia no existe algo como magia oscura o de luz la magia es neutra, pero los magos que la utilizan son los que le dan un valor , se entiende-dijo y pregunto Harry, Tonks asintió y anoto todo lo que dijo Harry en su pergamino claro cambiando algunas palabras.

-sigue por favor-dijo Tonks que ya estaba más acomodada frente a el pergamino para anotar lo que digiera Harry.

-ehi te estas aprovechando de mi-dijo Harry fingiendo dolor.

-si pero después te recompensare-dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo y Harry sonrió no era que el fuera un pervertido pero le gustaba estar cerca de su chica.

-bien, la diferencia que puede existir seria los sentimientos que le da uno a su magia si te das cuenta la mayoría de los hechizos o encantamientos que se definen como buenos están diseñados para proteger, esconder, salvar, reparar, inmovilizar a lo mucho es decir sentimientos positivos como compasión, respeto, empatía, preocupación o interés y los hechizos o encantamientos que se identifican como oscuros o malignos por lo general buscan destruir, asesinar, torturar, herir letalmente, es decir sentimientos de odio, venganza, soberbia, arrogancia, codicia y avaricia en otras palabras deseos negativos-dijo Harry y Tonks anotaba como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-bien, es interesante tu opinión de la magia negra pero como me ayudaras en la explicación de cómo se siente la magia negra-dijo Tonks mirando intensamente a Harry, este suspiro y cerro sus ojos y después los abrió mirando a Tonks con sus ojos verdes pero la parte blanca de su ojo era de color negro, Nym no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió y algo que nunca pensó que sentiría de Harry miedo, Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos y después los abrió mostrando sus clásicos ojos verdes con ligeros colores de rojo.

-así se siente-dijo Harry.

-cómo es posible Harry-pregunto Tonks un poco asustada.

-es sencillo recuerda que te dije que nuestra magia es alimentada por nuestros sentimientos, en este caso yo tengo muchos sentimientos negativos pero a la vez poseo pocos pero muy fuertes sentimientos positivos-contesto Harry mirando a Tonks con su sonrisa característica.

-es increíble Harry y que sientes cuando dominas esa magia-pregunto Tonks muy interesada.

-Nym la magia nunca se domina por completo solo se tiene un buen control sobre ella, pero cuando me dejo llevar por mi magia negativa si se le podría dar un nombre siento mi poder aumentar en gran medida es más violenta también la magia en vez de poder levitar un objeto termino por clisarlo o romperlo es más destructiva, poseo un control menor sobre ella es más difícil de controlar y mis deseos de asesinar y hacer sufrir aumentan drásticamente, claro que ahora me es más difícil poder enfocar mi magia oscura-confeso Harry, Tonks parecía una verdadera maquina anotaba todo claro manteniendo una buena redacción y correcto uso del lenguaje.

-entonces Harry porque ahora tienes menor control sobre la magia oscura-pregunto nuevamente Tonks.

-se debe a los gemelos Weasley y en especial a ti-Nym lo miro un poco extrañada-contigo solo puedo tener sentimientos positivos es decir amor, alegría, felicidad, empatía y claro uno que otro sentimiento no muy santo-dijo Harry moviendo sus cejas y Tonks se sonrojo levemente pero también sonrió y le guineo un ojo.

-pero todas las personas en algún momento tienes sentimientos negativos por otra persona yo de hecho tengo sentimientos negativos por el bastardo pero no siento que mi magia sea oscura-confeso Tonks a Harry.

-eso se debe a que tú tienes más sentimientos positivos que negativos, también se debe nacer con afinidad a la magia negra yo que fui atacado por el maleficio más oscuro que se conoce cuando solo era un bebe bueno pues me hizo un claro usuario de esta magia, si a eso le agregas cierto parasito es peor aún-dijo Harry, Tonks termino su redacción que era de más o menos medio pergamino-espero que sea suficiente-

-claro el profesor Flitwick dijo que tenía que ser un pergamino pero con esta explicación quedara más que satisfecho-dijo Nym con una sonrisa.

-bien, ahora donde está mi premio-dijo Harry, Tonks sonrió y miro para los lados y no había nadie y se sentó en el regazo de Harry y comenzó a besarlo y Harry la tomo a de la cintura pero el beso se hizo más intenso, Tonks se apegaba más a Harry y ponía sus pechos en el pecho de Harry además Nym tomo una mano de Harry la comenzó a bajar hasta su trasero, eso consiguió que Harry despertara en más de un sentido y Tonks pudo sentir como aumento de tamaño la entrepierna de Harry, claro que Harry tuvo que detener el beso por la falta de aire.

-espera Tonks…-dijo Harry mientras jadeaba levemente-me tomaste por sorpresa además no abuses de tu buena suerte que no me controlo-advirtió Harry.

-y si yo no quiero que te controles-dijo Tonks acercándose aún más a Harry.

-lo lamento Tonks pero tú no sabes toda la verdad sobre mí y digamos que si sigues asiendo eso despertaras mi lado animal-dijo Harry con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo, Nym se sorprendió y a la vez se excito y miro a la cara a Harry y vio su ojo derecho brillando en color rojo con el fondo de color negro.

- _ **valla Harry tus ojos volvieron a cambiar eso nunca lo había visto, yo siempre tuve mis ojos completamente negros sin distinguir pupila del resto del ojo-**_ comento Lucían en la cabeza de Harry.

- _es malo Lucían o bueno-_ pregunto Harry bastante ansioso.

- _ **no te podría dar una respuesta a ciencia cierta Harry-**_ confeso el Lycan, Harry de nuevo volvía a ser extraño dentro de un mundo repleto de cosas que desafían la realidad.

-Harry no te preocupes yo te amo y no te dejaría porque fueras diferente al resto de hecho por eso me gustas aún más, pero si fueras algo así como un hombre lobo sabes lo que pasaría-dijo Tonks, Harry tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta ese simple "que" podría cambiar su vida por completo.

-que-dijo Harry armándose de valor.

-me excitaría aún más de lo que ya estoy, curiosamente leí sobre ello y supe que su resistencia es envidiable y créeme que no te dejaría escapar por ningún motivo-dijo Tonks para besar a Harry de nuevo y ponerse de pie y tomando sus cosas-nos vemos después Harry espero que te guste mi regalo de navidad para ti-dijo Tonks y se iba de ahí no sin antes guiñear su ojo.

- _definitivamente es la indicada no hay otra respuesta definitivamente Lucían soy un tipo con mucha suerte-_ comento Harry en su cabeza.

- _ **si eres alguien con demasiada suerte Harry, ahora debes prepararte para lo que se viene porque el viejo no está muy contento-**_ dijo Lucían y Harry asentía y elevaba sus barreras de Oclumancia al máximo.

Harry miro un par de libro pero no había ninguno que le gustara por lo que volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor y se puso a conversar con los gemelos sobre posibles bromas y el avance de sus nuevos inventos hasta que apareció Ron y se fue directo hacia Harry, pero por suerte del mencionado apareció Hermione con su baúl y varios libros.

-Hermione ya te vas-dijo Harry a lo que la mencionada asintió, los gemelos se pusieron de pie y le dieron un abrazo y le desearon feliz navidad y Harry también.

-Hermione no quieres que te acompañe, al parecer tu baúl se ve pesado-dijo Harry haciéndole unas discretas señas a Hermione y esta capto que quería evitar a Ron.

-muchas gracias Harry, adiós chicos feliz navidad-dijo mientras agitaba su mano y los gemelos decían.

-feliz navidad Hermione-al mismo tiempo, Harry y Hermione solo pudieron reír.

En las escaleras Harry levanto el baúl con una mano, saco su varita y dijo:

\- _Wingardium leviosa-_ el baúl se elevó de inmediato y se puso a flotar mientras bajaban la escalera.

-donde pasaras tu navidad Hermione-pregunto Harry.

-en casa con mi madre y mi papa también vendrá-dijo Hermione.

-esta fuera por trabajo-pregunto de nuevo Harry.

-digamos que si-contesto Hermy.

Harry entendió que no era recomendable hablar de eso para Hermione por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-como van tus barreras Hermione-pregunto Harry.

-bien, me costó un poco pero ya comprendí el mecanismo y estoy bastante bien además de que leí el libro unas 6 veces y tú que tal vas-contesto y pregunto Hermione.

-también voy avanzando de maravilla ya construí mi primera barrera y voy por la segunda-dijo Harry restándole importancia.

-espera me estás diciendo que es posible tener más de una barrera-dijo Hermione muy asombrada.

-yo creo, además el libro no dice en ningún momento que no se puede-respondió Harry y Hermione miro a Harry con un brillo en sus ojos.

-eres brillante Harry, como se te ocurrió-pregunto la castaña muy interesada.

-digamos que una voz en mi cabeza me lo dijo jeje-respondió Harry aunque tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Siguieron conversando de diferentes temas hasta llegar a la salida de Hogwarts donde Harry se despidió de Hermione con un abrazo y deseándole feliz navidad volvió al castillo, paso frente al Gran comedor y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando.

-Potter-dijo Snape detrás de Harry.

-que sucede profesor-contesto Harry dándose la vuelta.

-el director Dumbledore desea hablar contigo lo antes posible-informo Snape.

-disculpe las molestias profesor Snape pero me podría indicar dónde queda la oficina del director-dijo Harry.

-sígueme-dijo Snape con voz seca.

Recorrieron gran parte de Hogwarts, pasaron por pasillos que Harry no había visto nunca a pesar o quizá paso cerca de ellos siguiendo a los gemelos por los pasadizos secretos, comenzaron a subir las escaleras y de ganaron frente a una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

-¡Godric Gryffindor!—dijo Snape.

Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos, esto dejo impresionado a Harry, detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica, después de que subieran Snape y Harry la puerta se cerró de inmediato.

Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.

Snape llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió y le dijo a Harry que esperara.

Harry observo la habitación era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos, sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo, las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos, había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador

Harry miro para todos lados y vio que nadie se acercaba y se acercó al sombrero y se lo coloco.

- _Mnn, Harry Potter el chico de las 4 casas como estas-_ saludo y pregunto el sombrero.

- _bien gracias, aunque tú debes estar un poco molesto con la humedad de tu repisa-_ dijo Harry y el sombrero soltó una ligera carcajada.

- _siguies siendo alguien astuto he seguro que deseas seguir en Gryffindor, porque puedo cambiarte de casa en este caso Ravenclaw o me equivoco-_ dijo el sombrero sorprendiendo a Harry.

- _como lo sabes si nunca he bajado mi guardia-_ pregunto Harry bastante asustado.

- _me subestimas Harry Potter una simples barreras no me impedirían saber la madera que posee cada uno de los chicos que me a tenido en su cabeza, pero tranquilo no le dije nada al viejo-_ valla que sorprendió el sombrero a Harry, definitivamente por más fuerte que fueran sus barreras de Oclumancia no servían de nada contra el sombrero.

- _disculpa si te ofendiste pero necesito saber si el viejo ya lo sabe-_ pregunto Harry.

- _claro que lo sabe le llego un mensaje de Molly Weasley y mandu una carta bastante fuerte a los Goblin y tu nuevo gerente de cuentas y tutor le dejo en claro siertos aspectos al viejo, ahora no podemos seguir hablando Albus viene ahí estate atento y no bebas nada que te ofrezca-_ advirtió el sombrero y Harry se lo saco acomodándolo en el estante pero antes de eso uso un hechizo que seco el sombrero y este le regalo una sonrisa o eso parecía.

-mirando el sombrero Harry-dijo una voz que recordaba del discurso de bienvenida.

-es bastante impresionante además de que estaba hablando con el-respondió Harry.

-y de que hablaron Harry, claro si se puede saber-dijo Albus con su tono de abuelo.

-sobre mi casa, profesor, vera él me dijo que pertenecía a dos casas a la de Slytherin y Gryffindor por lo que me dijo que yo eligiera y digamos que un alumno de la casa de Slytherin me hizo decidirme por la casa de Gryffindor y estaba hablando con el sobre mi elección-contesto Harry.

Snape que aún no se había ido se asombró con lo que dijo Harry o eso demostraba el leve cambio en su rostro.

-puedes irte Severus, gracias por tu amabilidad-dijo el viejo impostor.

-que sucede profesor porque me llamo a su despacho-pregunto Harry fingiendo ignorancia.

-ya vamos a eso Harry pero no se te apetece un caramelo de limón-dijo Albus.

-no gracias profesor prefiero los de sabor a naranja o el zumo de calabaza-contesto Harry y al parecer Dumbledore estaba por hacer aparecer eso-pero mi estómago no me lo permite, mi último desayuno no me cayó muy bien, los gemelos Weasley me hicieron caer en una de sus bromas a parecer-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore por su parte asintió pero por dentro se maldijo al parecer no sería una presa fácil y su barrera de Oclumancia era poderoso al parecer era un Oclumante natural.

-bien, espero que te recuperes Harry, pero nos estamos desviando del tema Harry, quería que me dijeras porque decidiste que un duende sea tu tutor mágico al menos sabes lo que es Harry-dijo Dumbledore sin dejar su papel de lado.

-si señor y la carta de los Goblins o como usted llama duendes me llego un día después de mi visita al callejón Diagon con Hagrid, donde me llamaban a sus oficinas y mi tío Vernon que tenía que ir a Londres me llevo, cuando llegue ahí me explicaron todo lo referente a mi herencia, el estado de mi bóveda de estudios y también el problema legal que habían en ella ya que mis padres permitieron un monto límite de retiro de dinero al mes que es de 1500 galeones y les mencione que ese dinero nunca lo había visto y que me estaban robando al parecer, eso no les gusto a los Goblins y me pusieron mala cara pero después de una hora de escuchar lo que era un gerente de cuentas decidí que el gerente del banco sea mi gerente de cuentas y el acepto y me explico muchas cosas más y como me ayudo en ese momento creo que sería un buen tutor legal porque al parecer mi tutor legal anterior a usted está preso o algo así entendí y claro el me hablo de la decisión que estaba tomando pero él me inspiraba confianza y en ningún momento me dijo una mentira yme mostraba documentos con cifras y varias cosas que él me explico y después firmamos el documento donde el seria mi tutor legal y como supe que el que había en ese momento era usted profesor preferí quitarle esa responsabilidad para que no se le complique dirigir el colegio-dijo Harry sin inmutarse en ningún momento, ya había ensayado anteriormente que le diría a Albus Dumbledore cuando lo llamara a su despacho.

Albus Dumbledore en este momento estaba furioso él tenía planeado criar a Harry , sin confianza en sí mismo y al parecer resulto pero el problema fue que los malnacidos de los duendes se le adelantaron en su brillante plan, todo por el bien mayor, ellos se aprovecharon de la falta de confianza de Harry para tenerlo bajo su poder, eso no podía ser eso dejaba todo su plan arruinado, pero lo único bueno en esto era que no sabía quién sacaba dinero de su cámara de seguridad y ahora más que nunca necesitaban ese dinero, el duende de nombre Griphook le pidió bastante dinero por decirle que pasaba en la dirección interna del banco pero al parecer lo había estafado.

-Harry muchacho, debes devolverme tu tutoría legal para mí no es ningún problema hacerme cargo de tu bienestar y dinero, además debes saber que los duendes no son criaturas en las cuales puedas confiar-dijo Albus con su mejor sonrisa tratando de no parecer alterado, pero Harry lo miro con mala cara.

-discúlpeme profesor pero no permitiré que hable mal de mi amigo Ragnark, es Goblin no duende, Goblin es un nombre despectivo para ellos y no quiero cambiar de tutor legal porque hice una promesa con ellos y nunca rompo una promesa si me disculpa me retiro-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

-espera Harry note alteres solo quiero lo mejor para ti-dijo Dumbledore que también estaba de pie y de su cara se había borrado la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-gracias profesor Dumbledore pero ellos también desean mi bienestar y el tema del dinero ya está solucionado ellos se encargaron del ladrón que había en sus filas y estoy conforme con el trabajo que han realizado y no son tan malos como los plantea Hagrid de hecho son amables si se tratan con el debido respeto-dijo Harry sin mirar al viejo Dumbledore y salió de su despacho una vez fuera se encontró con alguien que ni en sus sueños más locos se esperó.

-Potter-dijo Snape.

-profesor en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo Harry con un tono amable.

-no en mucho Potter pero como es eso de que perteneces a la casa de Slytherin-pregunto Snape con interés.

-y que ganaría yo con responderle eso profesor-dijo Harry mirándolo a la cara.

Snape frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz-que quieres Potter-dijo Snape aunque en su mente ya veía porque era un Slytherin.

-que me responda una pregunta con total seriedad-dijo Harry y Snape lo miro por lo que pareció un minuto y asintió.

-porque me odia tanto-dijo Harry sin perder su mirada seria.

Snape se impresiono por la pregunta, como era posible que se diera cuenta que él lo odiaba (en algún lugar un lector se palmeo la frente), pero no podía demostrar que lo había incomodado con la pregunta y mantuvo su semblante impasible.

-no te importa Potter-respondió ácidamente el profesor de pociones.

-entonces a usted tampoco le importa saber porque el sombrero dijo que pertenecía a Slytherin-respondió Harry y se dio media vuelta, emprendiendo camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Snape estaba congelado lo habían dejado sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

Harry camino riendo un poco de la cara que puso Snape cuando le dio su respuesta, sin darse cuenta tomo la escalera equivocada y apareció en el 4 piso, no lo había visitado jamás, frente a él había una estatua de un tejón bastante grande Harry se paró frente a la estatua, no veía entrada alguna pero algo le decía que entrara, miro a los lados y no había nadie en el pasillo.

- _ **tu magia Harry-**_ dijo Lucían y Harry se concentró en sentir la magia, que podía existir en la estatua y no se equivocó, había magia ahí y mucha, por instinto dejo fluir su magia y esta reacciono, la boca del tejón se abrió y dentro de ella había una perilla y Harry la tomo y giro en sentido horario y detrás de la estatua se abrió una puerta, Harry presa de su curiosidad se adentró en está esperando encontrar algo nunca antes visto y lo encontró, la habitación era...un…laboratorio al parecer tenia de todo para realizar pociones, calderos de todas las medidas, zonas donde se podían calentar la poción, y estantes con ingredientes, que Harry no había visto en ninguna parte, ni en la sala de Snape, además de eso habían cajones con lo que parecían ser _bezoar, espinas de pez globo, cuernos de unicornio, colmillos de dragones además de sangre, piel de serpiente_ o al menos era lo que distinguía Harry, en un aparador se encontraban libros guía y sobre ellos se encontraba un pergamino, que Harry abrió sin dudarlo mostrando un inventario de todo lo que había en el lugar, Harry tuvo una idea grandiosa o así era según él, dejo el pergamino donde estaba después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió levemente y usando su olfato y oído súper desarrollados se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, salió de ahí corriendo llego hasta las escaleras y bajo de inmediato después tomo las escaleras para llegar a su sala común donde encontró a los gemelos hablando de las posibles bromas que crearían mientras miraban el libro de Harry de hechizos y contra hechizos, Harry saco su varita y movió el libro que estaba en manos de George, los gemelos se giraron buscando al responsable de eso y cuando vieron que era Harry, sonrieron y estaban por saludarlo pero Harry les negó con la cabeza indicando a Ron que estaba en el sillón de alado y los gemelos entendieron el mensaje y se despidieron de Ron, para seguir a Harry.

-que tal Harry-dijo Fred.

-bien gracias, chicos les tengo una noticia que los dejara fuera de combate-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-que es Harry-pregunto de inmediato George.

-encontré un pasadizo secreto-respondió el azabache, los gemelos se miraron.

-Harry nosotros logramos descubrir la mayoría en nuestro segundo año-fijo Fred con normalidad.

-asique pequeño Harry nosotros conocemos todos los pasadizos que ahí en Hogwarts-termino George mirando a Harry con superioridad mientras Fred alborotaba el cabello de Harry (claro si es que se puede alborotar mas).

-mis queridos amigos este pasillo no creo que lo conozcan, porque lo encontré en el 4 piso-dijo Harry mirando a los gemelos, estos se miraron entre si y dijeron a la vez.

-enséñanoslo-

-bien, pero antes debemos pasar por Tonks-dijo Harry, los gemelos asintieron y partieron a buscar a Tonks claro que en esta ocasión Harry iba al frente.

Harry siguiendo su instinto condujo a los gemelos hasta la biblioteca donde encontraron a la metamorfomaga , detrás de una pila de libros al parecer estaba adelantando deberes en la semana de vacaciones, Harry se ganó frente a ella ya que los gemelos se quedaron más atrás para darles su espacio.

-Harry que haces aquí-pregunto Tonks, cuando levanto su cabeza al escuchar carraspear a alguien.

-estaba buscándote para mostrarte algo al igual que a los gemelos-dijo Harry mientras indicaba a los mencionados, estos saludaron a Tonks.

-bien pero solo serán 20 minutos, después debo volver a terminar un par de deberes-dijo Tonks cerrando sus libros pero Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla-está bien 25 minutos-ahora Harry le dio un beso cerca de los labios-30 minutos-dijo Tonks, después Harry se lo dio en la boca-te odio, una hora-dijo rendida Nym aunque estaba sonriendo, caminaron hasta los gemelos y se pusieron en marcha, Harry aminoro más su paso cuando Fred lo freno un poco con su brazo.

-como lo haces Harry-dijo Fred en un susurro.

-qué cosa Fred-pregunto Harry.

-vamos no te hagas Harry, como lo haces para tener una novia de 7 año-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-ni yo lo sé-dijo Harry y siguieron caminando, llegaron a las escaleras y tomaron la misma que llevo a Harry a su pasillo especial, Harry se puso frente al tejón mientras sus acompañantes miraban, dejo fluir su magia y la puerta se abrió, la primera en entrar fue Tonks seguida de George, Fred y por ultimo Harry, quien se quedó más apartado de ellos para ver sus reacciones, la de Tonks fue de asombro miraba todo sin creerlo, lo que había frente a ella era por mucho el mejor lugar en cuanto a ingredientes para pociones, Snape mataría por solo verlo, además la asignatura que más le gustaba después de transformaciones era Pociones claro que no como las enseñaba Snape, después miro a Harry y este solo le sonreía fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía.

-es increíble Harry nunca en toda mi vida vi un lugar con tanto ingredientes para pociones te fijaste en la sangre de dragón es muy cara por no decir escasa de encontrar, te imaginas lo que podemos hace r aquí con tanto ingrediente-dijo Tonks con sus ojos brillosos y su pelo cambiando de colores constante mente demostrando que estaba muy emocionada.

-podemos embotellar la fama, detener la muerte o incluso volver las personas a la vida-dijo Harry bromeando.

-ya pareces Snape-dijo Tonks riendo-como lo encontraste-pregunto muy interesada Nym y Harry procedió a contarle la historia sin dejar de abrazarla.

Por otro lado los gemelos miraban todo esto asombrados ellos aunque no lo aparentaban eran fanáticos de las pociones pero no para sanar y escapar o proteger sino porque eran demasiado buenas para los sortilegios Weasley y Potter, miraban el lugar como un santuario para la experimentación y creación de tan grandiosa labor como la fabricación y descubrimiento de los artículos de bromas frente a ellos tenían materiales que permitirían lograr la fórmula para poner en práctica las próximas bromas, después miraron a Harry que abrazaba a Tonks con una sonrisa pero les hacía señas para que entendieran que él pensaba de una manera similar a la de ellos, de hecho la sonrisa que poseía era igual a la de ellos, definitivamente Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvieron, era alguien que compartía la pasión por las bromas como nadie más en el mundo.

-son increíbles-dijo Fred.

-magnificas-agrego George.

-ideales para nuestros planes-volvió a decir Fred.

-de hecho creo que ya tengo unas ideas para lograr las pastilla que generan calvicie-agrego George.

-con que en eso es lo que pasas el tiempo con tuis amigos Harry-dijo Tonks mirando seriamente a Harry y este solo asintió él sabía que Tonks era una fanática de las bromas al igual que ellos.

-así es Nym a eso nos dedicamos-confirmo Harry y los gemelos se asustaron un poco la seriedad que mostraba el rostro de Tonks era solo superada por la de la profesora McGonagall y eso era decir demasiado.

-ustedes son unos malditos…genios como se les puede ocurrir semejantes obras de arte-dijo Tonks mirándolos con una sonrisa, los gemelos se sonrojaron nunca antes una chica había alabado su trabajo y no una tan hermosa, pero el sonrojo se les quito de inmediato al sentir la mirada de muerte que les lanzaba Harry en definitiva Harry era muy celoso se decían los gemelos en sus mentes.

-gracias señora Potter-dijo Fred.

-es un honor ser alagada por usted Lady Potter-dijo George mientras realizaba una reverencia al igual que Fred y Harry y Tonks solo pudieron estallar en risas al igual que los gemelos, en definitiva esos eran momentos de los cuales nunca se olvidarían los 4 presentes, pero después debieron volver a la realidad debían volver a andar con cuidado y más con Voldemort rondando por ahí.

Después de mirar todo por segunda vez decidieron que era tiempo de volver, Harry le entrego a Tonks el pergamino que contenía el inventario de todo lo que ahí había, esta no dejo de leerlo hasta que termino de leerlo, era como una Hermione pero solo que mayor, así debían ser todas las Ravenclaw pensaba Harry pero su Tonks era especial al igual que Hermione pero más aun Tonks.

Salieron fijándose que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí, ayudaba bastante que fueran uno de los pocos que se quedaban en el colegio en época navideña.

Claro que antes de irse Tonks le dijo a Harry.

\- en vísperas de navidad a media noche cuando recién sea navidad te esperare en el séptimo piso debes estar ahí a la media noche ni un minuto más, aunque pueden ser unos antes-rio Tonks-tengo un regalo especial para ti-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del lugar.

Los gemelos continuaron con su conversa de los caramelos que tenían que preparan antes de salir de este año de colegio para poder hacer pagar a Malfoy y claro Harry era de la misma idea aunque toda la alegría del momento fue opacada por algo mejor dicho por alguien.

-hola Harry como has estado-dijo Ron.

-bien Ron, gracias por preguntar-dijo Harry con su mejor cara aunque por dentro deseaba despedazarlo.

-no te gustaría jugar ajedrez mágico conmigo-dijo Ron.

-está bien pero solo una partida debo terminar mis deberes-dijo Harry sabiendo que Ron era reacio a realizarlos por lo que Ron asintió y comenzaron a jugar.

Después de media hora Harry solo contaba con su rey, los dos caballos y una torre, al igual que Ron pero la diferencia de este era que en vez de una torre era un alfil, los gemelos y Percy estaban impresionados era muy difícil poder ganarle a Ron en ajedrez sino que era casi imposible, en un principio Harry pensó que era como el ajedrez normal que jugaba con Lucían, pero Ron le explico que las piezas se movían de forma mágica es decir uno decía donde quería que se ubicaran mientras estuviera dentro de su rango de movimiento, Harry lo entendió de inmediato aunque debía decir que Ron era un excelente estratega, de hecho le impresionaba que no utilizara esa habilidad para tratar de volverse su amigo pero solo agradecía que lo ignorara.

15 minutos después Harry se encontraba solo escapando con su rey y claro Ron contaba con su caballo y rey para dejar en jaque a Harry pero este de manera milagrosa logro escaparse logrando llegar a tabla es decir empate.

-bien fue interesante el duelo admito que eres muy buen estratega pero debo terminar mis deberes si me disculpas-dijo Harry para salir rumbo a su cuarto para buscar sus libros y terminar los retoques de una de sus tareas las demás ya estaban listas.

Una vez estuvo en su habitación pudo ver a _Hedwig_ esperándolo en su cama y pudo ver que traía un paquete, Harry sonrió y se acercó a su lechuza, la acaricio y esta ululó feliz, claro que cuando Harry la toco pudo ver que la magia que había en ella era menor por lo que la tomo en sus manos y dejo fluir su magia hacia ella y esta se pegó más a Harry mientras se quedaba casi dormida con esa sensación de protección, después le quito el paquete y en él había una nota.

" _tus compras ya fueron hechas Harry en total salieron_

 _3500 galeones, esta todo lo que pediste además de mí_

 _regalo de navidad para ti, por cierto la pluma de fénix fue bastante difícil_

 _de encontrar y conseguir, pero ya la tienes en tu poder"_

" _el oro es nuestro objetivo"_

 _Ragnark, gerente de cuentas Potter y_

 _Tutor legal del mismo._

Harry sonrió y abrió el paquete, ahí estaban todos los regalos que él había encargado, quería enviarle una carta a Ragnark pero _Hedwig_ estaba cansada, por lo que después le daría las gracias por su pergamino especial, y después miro a su lechuza y le dijo mientras le mostraba un paquete de gran tamaño.

-feliz navidad adelantada _Hedwig_ espero que te gusten-Harry dejaba en su plato una cantidad de alimento generosa para lechuzas, la mencionado solo ululó fuertemente y abrió sus alas para después comenzar a comer, Harry sonrió y tomo todas las cosas que venían en el paquete y lo guardo bajo llave y un hechizo de cerrado muy fuerte en su baúl.

Tomo sus libro y salió de la los dormitorios rumbo a la biblioteca donde esperaba encontrar a Tonks para avanzar con sus deberes y así paso la semana hasta la víspera de la navidad, claro que en lo que pasaba de semana termino sus deberes y planeaba con los gemelos la elaboración de los caramelos para dejarte calvo o los chocolates para cantar sin detenerte mientras el cabello cambiaba de colores, claro que solo era posible cuando Ron no estaba cerca y no le pedía otra partida de ajedrez a Harry, el entrenamiento con Lucían iba bastante bien aunque claro en más de una ocasión casi pierde una oreja, media tierna y la espalda casi fue partida por la fuerza del impacto que tenía la espada de Lucían cuando no daba más de cansancio, si podía ser un Lycan en toda regla pero aun no alcanzaba su madures y su fuerza aún no se desarrollaba por completo y si se le comparaba con la resistencia y experiencia de Lucían era un milagro que no hubiera muerto decapitado, solo agradecía que era en su mente pero claro de alguna forma su mentor se las arregló para que las heridas que le provocaba en su mente fueran físicas y en más de una ocasión Harry grito de dolor y mucho pero Lucían le explico que todo esto lo hacía con la intensión de prepararlo para enfrentar vampiros que sabía que quedaban por ahí y cuando menciono que podían lastimar a la gente que apreciaba y más aun a la que amaba Lucían tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no ser atravesado por Harry que lo atacaba sin preocuparse por defenderse.

Harry se acostó a esperar que dieran las 11:20 de la noche, se puso un pantalón de buzo, una polera, polerón y zapatillas y salió de la torre Gryffindor, comenzó a subir las escaleras que estaban cambiando de ubicación, a las 11:50 estaba llegando al séptimo piso donde vio a Tonks, que tenía sobre su varita un hechizo que identifico como _Lumus_ , apenas vio a Harry le hizo señas y Harry se acercó de inmediato antes que hablara Harry, Tonks miro a la pared y dio tres vueltas, segundos más tarde apareció una puerta, Nym tomo la mano de Harry y lo guio hacia adentro Harry no se quejó, dentro de la habitación había una cama, Harry miro a Tonks extrañado, Harry le iba a preguntar cuando Nym lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a besar a Harry con intensidad, el mencionado solo correspondió el beso y no de se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama y Tonks lo arrojo como si nada se sintió extraño a pesar de que lo arrojo no fue para causarle daño sino que se recostara, Harry miro a Tonks que tenía la mirada fija en él.

-Nym que pasa-pregunto Harry un poco asustado, la mencionada tomo su varita y se hechizo así misma al parecer pero lo único que sabía Harry era que…Nym…estaba…sin…ropa, eso casi envía a la inconciencia a Harry, y después lo apunto a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry estaba solo con su ropa interior y Tonks se subió a la cama quedando sobre Harry y este pudo sentir su cuerpo, sus pechos eran mucho más grande de lo él se imaginaba y sus caderas eran más grandes, su entrepierna estaba sobre la de él y no pudo evitar tener una erección.

 _ **-estas solo Harry, solo no dejes en vergüenza a los Lycan-**_ dijo Lucían y corto la comunicación de inmediato.

-Nym, que sucede-dijo Harry.

-feliz navidad Harry-dijo Tonks para proceder a besar a Harry pero la intensidad con la que besaba a Harry era diferente a como cuando estaban en un lugar público, Tonks siguió besando a Harry y tomo sus manos y las puso en sus caderas, Harry no sabía que hacer pero por instinto las acaricio, Tonks dejo salir un gemido, después volvió a besar a Harry pero esta vez fue distinto introdujo la lengua en la boca de Harry y este casi pierde la conciencia, pero se mantuvo firme y después comenzó a seguir la batalla de lenguas, para sorpresa de él y Nym gano Harry pues estaba acostumbrado a mantener por más tiempo la respiración.

-Nym esto es peligroso-dijo Harry con cierta vergüenza.

-porque lo dices Harry-dijo Tonks mientras besaba un poco el cuello de Harry.

-yo me debo casar con más mujeres sé que lo sabes y una vez que hagamos lo que tú sabes, estarás atada a mí de por vida y te puedo dejar embarazada-dijo Harry tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Nym suspiro-Harry soy una maga adulta se lo que hago en este preciso momento, ya te dije que no me gusta que estés con más de una mujer pero es lo que me toco y no me voy a alejar de ti solo por eso, no me importa quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad si es necesario y tienes un problema si me embarazo ni creas que necesitaría que me ayudaras a criarlo yo puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma y no mi importa si tengo que dejar parte de mi corazón cuando me separe de ti porque ya no me queras por tener un hijo-dijo seriamente Tonks separándose de Harry y casi bajándose del pero, Harry la abrazo con mucha fuerza-Harry…Harry me dejas sin aire…aire-decía Tonks o al menos trataba.

-lo lamento-dijo Harry aflojando su agarre-te amo Tonks y gracias por comprenderme en lo de tener más de una mujer prometo que jamás te dejare de amar, respecto a lo de la eternidad, bueno en mi caso es literal y si quedas embarazada hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder protegerte a ti y a mi hijo, te imaginas un hijo de nosotros dos-dijo Harry mientras la miraba con sus ojos brillantes.

Tonks sonrió definitivamente Harry era el hombre de su vida-tranquilo Harry aun no lo hemos hecho y lo de tener un hijo aun somos muy jóvenes sobre todo tu, tengo un hechizo anti embarazó, ahora en que estaba-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa y se siguieron besando.

-bien señor Potter ahora es momento de tomarme como su mujer-dijo Tonks con su voz cargada de deseo y Harry que ya estaba más que excitado, en un alarde de su fuerza y agilidad se ganó sobre Tonks y con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer su bóxer, después levanto a Tonks como si no masara nada ante esto Tonks se impresiono pero se apegó más a Harry sintiendo su virilidad que a pesar de tener solo 11 años era de un tamaño no acorde a su edad o eso pensaba Tonks que a pesar de ser bastante pervertida no había visto ninguno, Harry abrió las tapas de la cama y deposito a Tonks en esta, Harry se hecho las tapas encima que no eran más de dos descontando la sabana y se acomodó en la entrada de Tonks que no apartaba su vista de Harry.

-te amo Nym-dijo Harry.

-te amo Harry-dijo Nym, Harry introdujo su miembro despacio en la vagina de Tonks que se retorció un poco, Harry solo podía gemir, podía sentir como las paredes de Tonks se abrían ante su avance hasta toparse con una barrera.

-AAAHHH-grito Tonks.

-lo lamento no quería dañarte-dijo Harry retrocediendo, pero fue detenido por Tonks.

-escúchame bien Harry Potter, introducirás todo tu pene en mi o de lo contrario te hare sufrir o dejo de llamarme Nymphadora Tonks-amenazo Nym a Harry que asintió de inmediato y se introdujo de golpe por el miedo.

-AAAHHHHH-gimieron los dos, Harry pudo oler sangre e instintivamente miro la vagina de Tonks y de esta provenía la sangre.

-lo siento mucho Tonks nunca quise lastimarte-decía Harry muy asustado.

Tonks tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía negar que le dolió bastante más de lo que espero, pero lo que más pena le daba era ver los ojos de Harry que solo demostraban miedo.

-tranquilo Harry no pasó nada, es normal que una chica que es virgen y tiene sexo por primera vez sangre, esto sucede cada, AHHH, vez que se rompe el himen de una mujer-dijo Tonks tratando de calmar a Harry.

Este sintió como un peso desaparecía sobre él e hizo lo que siempre sabía que tranquilizaba a Tonks y a él.

-no volverá a pasar de nuevo-pregunto Harry y Tonks solo podía acariciar la espalda de Harry.

-no volverá a pasar, ahora debes moverte Harry-dijo Tonks aunque en sus ojos se notaba también el nerviosismo existente, Harry asintió y comenzó a embestir a Tonks, en un inicio de forma lenta.

-Aahh…Harry…no te detengas…ahh…sigue no…pares…ahh-decía Tonks mientras Harry seguía embistiéndola.

-Nym estas muy…ahh…apretada-decía Harry entre jadeos.

-ahh…Harry hazlo…más rápido…más rápido…quiero sentirte-decía Tonks, mientras gemía sin detenerse, Harry a modo de asentimiento comenzó a embestir más rápido a Tonks y la cama en donde estaban comenzó a moverse de forma bastante violenta a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Aaahhh…Harry ya estoy cerca-decía Tonks que tenía los ojos en blanco presa del placer.

-yo también Nym, siento que algo quiere salir de mi-decía entre gemidos Harry y este aumento su velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, cuando estaba por correrse le dio a Tonks una larga y profunda ultima penetración.

-AAAAHHHH-gritaron los dos cuando estallaron en un orgasmo que casi dejo fuera de combate a Harry pero no a Tonks aunque de esta escurría baba de su boca, Harry después de dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro del, cayó sobre Tonks, mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración al igual que Tonks, demonios ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos con Lucían quedaba con ese nivel de cansancio se acomodó al lado de Tonks lo único que quería hacer era dormir ahora.

-primer round, listo, Harry ahora vamos por el segundo-dijo Tonks al oído de Harry, su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

-pero con una vez no es suficiente-dijo Harry con sus ojos cerrados.

-por lo general si pero yo aún no estoy satisfecha Harry, aunque debo decir que me hiciste llegar casi al cielo y quiero de nuevo esa sensación además tu amiguito está de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Tonks mientras tomaba el pene de Harry y se subía sobre él, Harry solo pudo ponerse más duro después de que Nym tomara su miembro y extendió sus brazos amasando los glúteos de Tonks.

-entonces que estas esperando amor-dijo Harry y Tonks sonrió se colocó el pene en la entrada de su vagina y se empalo sola.

-Ahh-gimieron la pareja de enamorado y Tonks comenzó a cabalgar a Harry de manera lenta.

 _-es increíble me siento como nunca, me llena a pesar de ser solo un niño, jamás he hecho esto con alguien más pero dudo que exista alguien mejor que Harry en esto además su pene aún está en desarrollo ahh Harry gozaremos muchas noches entregándolos el uno al otro Harry-_ pensaba Tonks mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la cabalgata que tenía en las nubes a nuestro protagonista.

- _la sensación es increíble, ahhh deseo seguir con esto, quiero embarazar a Tonks, me encanta la sensación de su vagina cuando envuelve mi pene, sus senos están rebotando, debería besarlos, ahh Tonks sigue no te detengas-_ pensaba Harry quien ya era presa de su lujuria y sin esperar algo más comenzó a besar los pezones de Tonks.

-aaahhh Harry-gimió fuertemente Tonks cuando Harry comenzó a besar sus pezones-chúpalos-ordeno la metamorfomaga mientras cabalgaba más rápido a Harry, el mencionado como pudo se llevó un pezón a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo y decidió que también era bueno apretar el trasero de Tonks y así lo hizo llevando a la mencionada al orgasmo, su espalda se arqueo y quedo mirando el techo, pero Harry aún no se había corrido por lo que la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a embestir a Tonks.

-espera…aahh…Harry recién…aahh…me corrí…Harry-decía Tonks mientras era movida por Harry sobre su miembro.

-no…Nym, tú te corriste y yo no, no es justo-dijo Harry y comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza a Tonks quien coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry y comenzó a cabalgarlo de nuevo y Harry continuaba embistiéndola sin parar, ahora Harry era dominado por su lado animal y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era embarazar a su hembra.

-AAAHHH-volvieron a gritar los dos cuando Harry llego al orgasmo nuevamente y como consecuencia Nym también llego a su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Ahora Tonks se bajaba de Harry para recuperar el aliento, en la cara de Harry solo había una sonrisa, Nym puso su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y se apegó más a él, puso un brazo y pierna sobre el como diciendo él es mío.

A los minutos después Harry seguía acariciando a Tonks y esta solo lo besaba.

-te gusto tu regalo de navidad Harry-pregunto Tonks mientras pasaba su mano por el abdomen de Harry.

-si pero sería mejor si estuvieras con tu verdadero aspecto-dijo Harry mientras la besaba intensamente, Tonks solo pudo responder el beso y dejar de lado su aspecto anterior para volver a su aspecto original.

-perfecta-dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de las cadera y la colocaba de nuevo sobre el-vamos que tengo que disfrutar mi regalo por tercera vez-dijo Harry y le introducía su miembro de nueva cuenta a Tonks, que solo pudo gemir y no protesto en ningún momento aunque su vagina ya estaba llena del semen de Harry.

 _-solo espero que el hechizo anti embarazo resulte porque con la cantidad de semen que ha depositado en mí Harry no podría dudar que quedaría embarazada, solo puedo esperar que mis cálculos sean correcto y aun me falte una semana para entrar en mi periodo fértil pero por mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando de mi hombre-_ pensaba Tonks para después de sentir como Harry besaba de nuevo sus pezones y mandarlo todo al caño.

Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos y no sabía qué hora era- _Lucían que hora es-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **son las cinco con quince Harry, por cierto enorgulleces a la raza-**_ respondió y dijo Lucían con una sonrisa, Harry solo se extrañó un poco y se comenzó a mover para levantarse, pero no podía sobre él había un peso extra.

-no más Harry por favor-dijo una voz que identificaría donde fuera, después de un segundo llego una oleada de imágenes con lo que hizo con Tonks en la noche o mejor dicho unas horas atrás, la mencionada tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Harry y este la tenía abrazada o más bien agarrada del trasero, además en el cuello de ella había una mordida de él y está ya estaba cicatrizada, al lado de la mordida había una marca que al juicio de Harry era un Lycan.

- _ **es la marca que la identifica como tu hembra Harry, ningún hombre podrá tratar de tener relaciones sexuales con ella-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _pero y si lo nuestro no funciona, yo deseo que ella sea feliz-_ dijo Harry a el Lycan.

- _ **Harry, por si no lo sabias en el mundo mágico, tener sexo es diferente o creíste que ella era virgen solo porque si, lamentablemente en la sociedad mágica actual la mujer no es más que una maquina encargada de mantenerse digna frente a los demás magos, traer honor a su familia es ser fiel a su esposo y no hablar cuando él se lo indica es decir la mujer es un llavero-**_ dijo Lucían casi escupiendo las palabras. __

 _ **-**_ _me estás diciendo que Tonks no vale nada-_ dijo Harry muy enojado liberando su magia que se hacía presente en de color azul eléctrico y más pegada a su cuerpo era de color negro con tonos de rojo sangre.

- _ **calma Harry, Tonks es virgen porque no se le entrego a ningún hombre evidentemente pero se debe a que para que se produzcan los acuerdos matrimoniales entre casas las mujeres de la familia deben ser virgen, en otras palabras si Tonks terminara contigo, no sería considerada para una alianza política porque ya entrego lo que le daba su valor-**_ explico el Lycan.

- _entonces ella no me dejara aunque no me ame-_ dijo Harry en un tono deprimido.

- _ **ni se te ocurra decirlo frente a ella Harry o tu vida por muy inmortal que seas se acabara apenas lo digas, recuerda que Tonks es un Black y Sirius dijo que hay que para estar con una mujer Black debes ser hábil en la conquista ya que es casi imposible casarse con una si no es por un contrato de matrimonio además debes estar muy loco para casarte con una, me recuerdan a Sonja estas mujeres Black, entiende esto Harry ella te ama más que nadie, te entrego lo que no se le entrega a nadie en este mundo sin un contrato antes, eres un maldito con suerte, mucha para serte sincero, ahora compórtate como un hombre y Lycan y asume tus asuntos y jamás dudes de una decisión que tomas un verdadero Lycan es el que asume el riesgo y vive con esa decisión y escúchame bien si en algún momento dañas a esta chica créeme que te despedazare hasta la más minúscula célula de tu cuerpo y te reviviré para hacerlo de nuevo, soy claro, ahora abrázala y no la sueltes nunca, idiota-**_ dijo o más bien gruño Lucían.

Harry solo pudo asentir demonios debía ser alguien que jamás dudara de sus decisiones que asumiera como el hombre que era en sus brazos estaba una mujer por la cual matarían millones por tener y el menospreciándola así, demonios era un maldito Lycan, debía comportarse como tal, por lo que abrazo muy fuerte a Tonks y la acaricio ella era su mujer solo suya de nadie más y pobre del que la mirara con perversión o de mala manera porque lo despedazaría una muestra clara eran los idiotas que si no fuera por Lucían los hubiera despedazados y no lo lamentaría ni un poco.

-Tonks desierta-dijo Harry en un susurro para no despertar de manera brusca a su mujer, sonaba algo adulto pero eso era Tonks para él, su mujer y claro él era su hombre, su UNICO hombre.

-cinco minutos más cariño-dijo Tonks apegándose más a Harry.

-bueno tú quieres perderte mi beso de buenos días-susurro Harry y Tonks se despertó de inmediato y en menos de lo que Harry podía decir _Quidditch_ le estampo un beso.

-lo siento Harry, pero yo mando en esta relación, por lo que yo siempre doy el primer beso-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-no recuerdo que anoche tuvieras problemas en que yo mandara en la relación Nym-dijo Harry y la mencionada a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-sabes creo que me quedaron doliendo las piernas, no creo que sea una sorpresa que me embarace-dijo Tonks mirando a Harry para ver su reacción.

-entonces, seremos padres-dijo Harry con su mirada iluminada mientras acariciaba el vientre de Nym.

-no lo creo o eso espero-dijo Tonks y Harry se deprimió-no es por eso Harry pero yo quiero realizar mi carrera como aurora y ser de las mejores y un hijo a estas alturas no es lo más indicado, no quiere decir que más adelante no planee tener muchos hijos contigo, Harry porque, créeme si seguimos teniendo sexo en tales cantidades no dudaría que tendremos por lo menos cinco hijos además no es bueno que tengamos hijos hasta que acabes con quien tu sabes-dijo Tonks, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-está bien además tenemos la eternidad para tener hijos-dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-no me molestaría pasar toda la navidad en la cama contigo Harry, pero debo volver a mi habitación-dijo Tonks.

-claro yo también, los gemelos pueden armar tremendo escandalo sino me encuentran-afirmo Harry, para besar de nuevo a Tonks, los dos se pusieron de pie sin importar que estuvieran desnudos, Tonks saco su varita y se aplicó un hechizo y ya estaba vestida, Harry solo movió su mano y ya estaba listo.

-debes enseñarme a hacer eso-dijo Tonks mirando a Harry, el mencionado solo asintió.

La pareja salió de la habitación especial y se fueron cada uno por su lado, al parecer Filch también esperaba la mañana para despertar porque no había nadie fuera de la cama ni tampoco en los pasillos.

Harry llego a la entrada de la torre donde estaba la Dama Gorda, durmiendo, para variar.

-"valor y tenacidad"-dijo Harry, la Dama Gorda solo bostezo y dejo pasar a Harry todo esto sin abrir los ojos, el mencionado entro lo más discreto que pudo, avanzo entre los sillones, vio el árbol de navidad y sonrió, en el, estaban los regalos para los gemelos, subió las escaleras y llego hasta el dormitorio que solo compartía con Ron, sus demás compañeros estaban en sus casas con sus familias, Harry abrió su baúl y saco sus artículos de aseo y partió a las duchas hoy no realizaría su rutina de ejercicios, después de bañarse volvió a su cama y se recostó en ella, cerró los ojos y en su mente solo podía ver a Tonks desnuda sobre él y se sonrojo fuertemente, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza por lo que a pesar de ser recuerdos que no quería olvidar tuvo que dejarlos ocultos lo mejor que pudo en hacer era dejarlos en su última línea de defensa que también era la más fuerte, se acomodó en la cama y saco su monedero, metió su mano en él y saco el libro de historias de la nación Goblin.

- _bueno debo despejar mi mente y que mejor si lo hago leyendo las aventuras del rey Ragnuk II, es increíble llevo más de mil páginas leídas y aun no acabo con las aventuras de este rey-_ pensaba Harry en su cabeza.

- _ **recuerda que las aventuras del rey Ragnuk I comprendían 10000 paginas, por lo que este que fue un rey que vivía en los campos de batalla por lo que debe tener más aventuras que el anterior-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _feliz navidad Lucían-_ dijo Harry en su mente.

- _ **feliz navidad para ti Harry pero no creo que ningún regalo que recibas hoy supere el que te dio Tonks-**_ respondió Lucían para molestar un poco a Harry y funciono de maravilla, este estaba avergonzado.

- _no viste nada cierto-_ balbució Harry.

- _ **no-**_ Harry dejo escapar el aire que contenía mientras esperaba la respuesta- _ **pero escuche como gemía Tonks, Harry me haces sentir tan orgulloso-**_ dijo Lucían fingiendo llorar pero después no dejaba de reírse en la cara de Harry.

Harry salió de su mente balbuceando cosas como " _maldito con complejo de perro_ " o " _espíritu estúpido"._

Reanudo su lectura pero escucho como abrían la puerta de su dormitorio por lo que guardo su libro en su monedero y este lo guardo en su bolsillo que estaba agrandado mágicamente además de, tenerlo bajo un hechizo de cerrado muy poderoso a su parecer.

-despierta Harry-dijo George, mientras abría las cortinas de la cama de Harry.

-es navidad-completo Fred.

-que tal chicos, por cierto feliz navidad-dijo Harry para ponerse de pie y abrazar primero a George y después a Fred-porque están despiertos desde tan temprano-pregunto Harry interesado.

-es para evitar que Percy hurgue en los obsequios que nos envía Charlie o Bill-dijo George y Fred solo asentía, Harry se puso de pie y salieron a la sala común para ver muchos obsequios en el árbol y varios de gran tamaño.

Se acercaron al árbol era la primera vez que Harry recibía un regalo en esta fecha, cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba, estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid», contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada, era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho, Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.

El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota, «Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad, de tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.

Los gemelos miraron la monedad que tenía Harry y les llamo la atención.

-qué es eso Harry-pregunto George, mientras aun no habría un paquete que tenía su nombre.

-es dinero _Muggle_ -dijo Fred que también tenía su regalo en la mano pero aún no lo habría.

-sí, pero que esperan habrán sus regalos-dijo Harry y los gemelos asintieron, una vez que terminaron de sacarle el envoltorio, no podían despegar la mirada de sus obsequios.

-no puede ser-dijo Fred.

-son-dijo George.

-escobas-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Harry sonrió con su reacción.

-son Comet 260-pregunto Harry.

-si-dijo George.

-no son tan rápidas como una Nimbus 2.000 pero superan con facilidad las barredoras-dijo Fred.

-quien las habrá comprado-dijo George, para buscar en el envoltorio del regalo.

-es evidente George que fue Harry-dijo Fred mirando a Harry.

-es cierto Harry-dijo George.

-no lo sé además no es posible que yo las comprara en ningún momento he salido del colegio para realizar las compras-dijo Harry.

-ten Harry no podemos aceptar el regalo, ni mucho menos con lo que sucedió con nuestra madre-dijo Fred mientras extendía el brazo donde estaba la escoba al igual que George aunque este no quería soltarla o eso parecía ya que apretaba de sobre manera el palo de la escoba.

-no, es un regalo de navidad tengo dinero de sobra y no me molesta gastarlo en la gente que es importante para mí, por lo que porque no nos preparamos para probarlas en la cancha de Quidditch-contesto y sugirió Harry, los gemelos asintieron.

-pero debes terminar de revisar tus regalos Harry-dijo George, Harry asintió.

Harry pudo ver un regalo que estaba envuelto de manera deforme.

-de quien será este-dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba.

-alto Harry-dijo George.

-que pasa-

-es de nuestra madre, Harry deja que nosotros lo abramos puede ser peligroso-dijo Fred tratando de alcanzar el paquete pero Harry ya lo había abierto.

-mejor yo que ustedes-dijo Harry a la pregunta inexistente, encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero, Harry fiel a su costumbre lo olfateo y el pastel expedía un hedor a pociones pero no sabía cuál era.

-el pastel tiene pociones-dijo Harry a los gemelos y estos asintieron.

-un excelente regalo para Ron-dijo Fred con los ojos brillosos y los presentes también sonrieron de manera cómplice.

-bien decidido pero antes lo investigaremos-dijo Harry mientras guardaba los regalos de la mama de los gemelos en su monedero, ya lo analizarían en su sala de experimentos privada.

Los gemelos abrieron sus demás regalos que también eran jerséis, eran azules con una gra según correspondiera.

Harry vio que en el árbol aún quedaban tres regalos para él y tomo el más pequeño en comparación al otro, era gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione, Harry sonrió ella, sabía que a él le gustaba mucho el chocolate.

Después abrió el segundo más pequeño este era rectangular y era de Tonks en el habían 3 fotos, la primera era de ellos dos abrazados y sonrientes, claro las fotos se movían, en la segunda imagen ellos se estaban besando y Harry tenía las manos en el trasero de Tonks detrás de la foto había algo escrito:

" _eres un pervertido Harry, pero me gustas_

 _y besas increíblemente bien"_

Los gemelos miraron la foto y codearon a Harry moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente si supieran que Tonks ahora estaba conversando con sus amigas como fue que terminaron teniendo sexo intenso ella y Harry los gemelos mirarían con admiración a Harry.

La tercera foto era una en donde salían ellos dos pero los gemelos estaban al lado de ellos también sonriendo al parecer de alguna forma las tomo cuando aún no se integraba al grupo Hermione.

Al final de la foto había una carta que decía: _leer en privado o los gemelos lo divulgaran._

-nos conoce-dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Solo pudieron reír y después, Harry tomo su último regalo, algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando.

-es una capa de invisibilidad Harry-dijo Fred-he escuchado hablar de ellas son muy raras y difíciles de encontrar.

Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado, el tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido y se lo puso sobre los hombros, Fred asentía para sí mismo y George no podía ocultar su cara de asombro.

-¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!-

Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban, se dirigió al espejo, efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible, se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

-¡Hay una nota!-dijo de pronto Fred-¡Ha caído una nota!-

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota, la caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él

 _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir, ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto, utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

No había una firma pero Harry supo de inmediato quien la envió.

-Dumbledore-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Después de ese suceso salieron a probar las escobas antes de que Ron se levantara y Percy los pudiera regañar, esa navidad fue muy diferente para Harry la cena de navidad fue increíble, había un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas, aunque claro eso no le importó mucho a Harry sino que para el bastaba la enorme sonrisa que tenía Tonks en su cara mientras le mostraba el anillo que cambiaba de colores a sus amigas y también la funda mágica para su varita.

El día fue increíble pero no pudo verse con Tonks porque la biblioteca estaba cerrada, pero pudo pasarla muy bien con los gemelos y aunque no lo creyó posible también con Percy y Ron aunque cada vez que podía Ron trataba de convertirlo en su mejor amigo además Percy le hablaba mucho sobre las materias de Hogwarts, Harry se rio hasta que su estómago le dolió mientras veía escapar a los gemelos de Percy que los perseguía por robarle su insignia de prefecto.

Una vez que llego la noche todos se acostaron y Harry se quedó despierto algo no le convencía del todo, Dumbledore quería que él protegiera la piedra filosofal, de Quirrell para ser exactos, con esa capa tendría acceso a todo Hogwarts cosa que no le molestaba pero debía haber alguna trampa en la capa, se levantó sin que Ron se diera cuenta, aunque podría derribar un armadura medieval cerca del oído de Ron este no despertaría, saco la capa de su baúl, aun no se arriesgaba a guardarla en su monedero, de hecho ni para el partido de Quidditch se lo quitó de encima, se concentró en sentir la magia que había en la capa y lo descubrió de alguna manera Dumbledore la había hechizado para que actuara como un rastreador, el viejo era astuto no se lo podía negar.

- _ **me impresiona Harry, estas subestimando al viejo, es peligroso, un paso en falso y estamos atrapados bueno tu yo de alguna forma podría escapar-**_ comento Lucían claro que esto en un tono más bajo para que no lo escuchara Harry.

- _si claro como que si alguien tomara en cuenta a un ente espiritual que le dice que es un Lycan-_ al parecer Harry si lo había escuchado y solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo.

- _bien porque no le damos uso a esta capa que mal que mal era de mi padre, esperen cómo es posible que la sacara si este objeto debe de estar en Gringotts, esto lo debe saber Ragnark-_ pensó Harry y saco su pergamino y se puso a escribir en él, después de informar a su tutor legal, movió su mano he hizo aparecer su ropa deportiva la que lo acompañaba siempre cuando estaba realizando algo que violaba las leyes de su colegio, Harry rio la vida es irónica.

Se colocó la capa y salió a ver qué pasaba en Hogwarts por la noche, no iría con los gemelos en esta ocasión, primero probaría el terreno y después se arriesgaría con ellos.

¿Adónde podía ir? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Harry, ya sabía quién era Flamel por lo que la biblioteca quedaba descartada, al tercer piso no era la mejor opción, podía ser invisible pero su instinto le decía que los perros podían olerlo, a la sala de Snape, no era buena idea, Quirrell tampoco era una opción no debía subestimar a Voldemort, esperen la sección prohibida de la biblioteca estaba a su alcance, ahí podría encontrar hechizos que podría aprender y estar mejor preparado para lo que se viniera, con la decisión tomada partió.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal al lado del había una lámpara pero Harry no la necesitaba, la sección prohibida estaba al final de la biblioteca, paso cuidado sobre la soga que se establecía como límite, una vez dentro comenzó a mirar los libros, algunos estaban en otros idiomas, ya buscaría un hechizo que le permitiera hablar más de un idioma, otros tenían letras brillantes, una tenía una mancha negra que a simple vista parecía sangre pero Harry conocía muy bien la sangre y eso no era, lo curioso era que el libro decía en un murmullo.

- _matar lo que quiero es matar y ver su sangre escurrir por mis manos-_ en esa ocasión Harry deseo no tener supes oído pero solo era un psicópata con deseos de terminar con la vida de alguien y mientras no fuera la suya o la de gente que le importaba no tenía ningún problema.

A medida que seguía mirando ejemplares hubo uno que le llamo la atención volumen grande, negro y plateado, era bastante pesado pero no era algo que no pudiera cargar, más pesado era el libro de la nación Goblin, pero ese no era el asunto, cuando se acomodó en el piso para leerlo y los abrió salió del un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida.

- _maldición con ese grito es evidente que Filch vendrá para acá, adiós planes de hechizos más avanzados, hola plan de escape-_ pensó Harry, se puso de pie volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba y salió de la sección prohibida,oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, su suposición no fue errónea, en el marco de la puerta se asomaba el celador, Harry se acercó lentamente esperando que Filch se quitara de ahí para poder salir _,_ al ver que no se movía y seguía alumbrando para ver si alguien se movía dentro de la biblioteca, paso por debajo de su brazo lo más despacio que pudo, una vez paso comenzó a correr mirando a todos lados por si venia alguien y por suerte no venía nadie pero se alejó mucho se su camino para volver a la sala común, se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras, había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba, pero debía confiar en su instinto Lycan para volver donde él quería, cuando escucho.

—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida-hablo Filch, Harry se maldecía, se le olvido por completo que había un atajo para llegar donde estaba en menos de un minuto y al parecer el celador lo conocía.

- _bien el plan A no funciono, vamos al plan B…¡pero no tengo plan B!, bueno a improvisar-_ pensó Harry.

-¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos-dijo Snape.

- _no me gusta reconocerlo pero puedo burlar a Filch, pero Snape es mucho más hábil no me extrañaría que ya supiera que estamos buscando información de Flamel, al parecer Hermione no pudo ocultarlo de él, bueno era evidente es un legemante muy hábil-_ pensó Harry.

La alternativa era obvia debía escapar de ahí, retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo, a la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta, era su única esperanza, se deslizó.

- _un momento porque esta habitación estaba entreabierta, es sospechoso-_ pensó Harry.

- _ **me huele a Dumbledore-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _ese era el objetivo de la capa además con el hechizo de rastreo puede saber si vine a ver o al lugar que él quería, debo reconocer que es muy inteligente y lamentablemente caí en su plan-_ suspiro Harry con resignación.

- _ **es inevitable Harry ellos tienen años en este arte tú no eres más que un renacuajo en esta área, por lo que no se puede evitar pero de tu cuenta estar poner la situación a tu favor-**_ dijo Lucían.

Harry asintió y se puso a observar el terreno, parecía un aula en desuso, las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

- _ya sabemos que quería que viera algo-_ menciono Harry en su mente.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras, tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse (esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo).

- _ **no me preguntes jamás he escuchado de esto antes-**_ se adelantó a decir Lucían.

- _esta bi…-_ Harry no pudo responder, lo que aparecía en el espejo no se lo imagino ni en sus mejores sueños, frente a él estaban sus padres o eso creía el, por instinto miro hacia atrás pero lamentablemente no había nadie más, una mujer agitaba su mano detrás de él, era una mujer muy guapa, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos.

- _es mi mama tengo los ojos de mama-_ dijo Harry en su mente.

Al lado estaba un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros, llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado, y se le ponía tieso en la nuca.

- _papa-_ pensó Harry.

Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos, en su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible, después al lado del apareció Tonks sonriéndole también, Lucían también estaba ahí y claro no podían faltar los gemelos Weasley.

Harry realizo lo que no hacia hace mucho años lloro, amargamente, lamentablemente sus padres nunca estuvieron con él, ni lo estarían, pero esa pena se transformó en un odio muy profundo hacia una persona, la persona que le arrebato su familia aunque en realidad no lo odiaba como lo el pensó, también por increíble que sonara que le agradecía a Voldemort, gracias a él pudo conocer a Lucían, a los gemelos Weasley, pero en especial a Tonks y sin ser menos importante a Hermione y Daphne, sonrió al parecer ya se estaba encariñando con otras chicas.

- _no es real-_ dijo Harry a la nada.

- _ **lamentablemente no lo es-**_ Lucían dio respuesta a la pregunta que fue hecha al aire.

- _el espejo muestra lo que en realidad quiere nuestro corazón no es así-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **en efecto su nombre lo dice también, es el deseo de tu corazón-**_ contesto el Lycan.

- _buena jugada del viejo-_ agrego Harry.

- _ **valla que estas inteligente jaja, lo que quiere lograr es que tú le agradezcas por mostrarte a sus padres y de esa forma volver a convertirse en tu tutor legal-**_ contesto Lucían desenmascarando el plan del viejo.

- _entonces que siga creyendo que gano-_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- _ **eres malo Harry lo sabias, jajaja, maltratando a ese pobre anciano, ojala Víctor sea tan fácil de engañar-**_ reía Lucían, pero después se dio cuenta de su error.

- _con que está vivo, bueno otro sujeto que tendré que asesinar-_ dijo Harry sin mostrar temor en su mirada.

Lucían por otro lado no dijo nada al parecer se lo tomo de mejor manera de la que él creía.

A pesar de saber que era un plan de Dumbledore, Harry se quedó por más rato mirando a sus padres, quería recordar cada detalle de sus padres en especial de su madre, era hermosa, porque no tanto de su padre, bueno digamos que Harry quería como un padre a Lucían, sádico, violento, cuando la situación lo requería, pero era lo más cercano a un padre que podría tener.

Harry sabía que debía poner en duda su teoría por lo que vendría con los gemelos para ver que aparecía frente al espejo, también quería estar acompañado para ver que hacia el viejo.

A la mañana siguiente les dijo de su descubrimiento a los gemelos y estos se emocionaron, acordaron ir en la noche, seria entretenido escaparse de nuevo de la mirada de Percy Weasley, el prefecto, eran las 11 de la noche de ese día, se encontraron en la sala común se la colocaron era asombroso la capa lograba cubrirlo a los 3 sin problemas, Harry iba al frente ya que el sabia el camino, llegaron y se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, entraron en la habitación y se quitaron la capa.

-ese es chicos véanlo uno a la vez-indico Harry, el primero en ponerse frente al espejo fue George al ser el más ansioso, estuvo frente al espejo por más de 5 minutos, Fred que se impaciento le hablo.

-puedes ver algo-George se volvió hacia ellos con un sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-que viste-pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad.

-me vi a mi junto a Fred y tu frente a nuestra tienda de bromas, Charlie y Bill me miraban con orgullo y mi padre también y me estaba…-trato de decir George.

-que-preguntaron Fred y Harry a la vez.

-besando…con…Angelina…Johnson-termino de decir el sonrojado George.

Harry y Fred se miraron, asintieron y se acercaron a George, pusieron sus brazos en el cuello de este y…

-mi joven hermanito fue seducido por el encanto femenino-dijo Fred fingiendo tristeza.

-un hermano bromista ha caído en los encantos de mujer y no cualquiera sino la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch-agrego Harry con mirada de comprensión.

-tendremos que ayudarlo en este-dijo Fred.

-difícil camino de la conquista de una chica-agrego Harry.

-esta tan grande Georgy-dijo Fred.

Después los dos se separaron rápidamente de George que rojo y todo quería golpearlos, quizá no debió decírselo a sus amigos y menos a unos bromistas.

-bueno ya es suficiente-declaro George-te toca mirar Fred-el mencionado asintió y se ganó frente al espejo, los presentes miraban que reacción tenia, al igual que su gemelo pasaron 5 minutos y se dio vuelta.

-y-preguntaron con ansiedad Harry y George.

-estoy frente a nuestra tienda de artilugios llena de clientes que compran a montones, el diario nos reconoce como los comerciantes más exitosos del mundo mágico, Bill y Charlie me reconocen como el hermano menor más importante para ellos, lo siento Fred, y al lado izquierdo estamos nosotros tres y en mi lado derecho esta Alice Spinnet, tomando mi mano y en la otra esta nuestro…-no termino de decir Fred pero estaba sonrojado.

-que-preguntaron los presentes.

-…hijo-termino de decir Fred.

-otro Weasley seducido por una compañera de equipo y Freddy que osado eres George solo besa a Angelina pero tú ya tienes un hijo, estoy tan emocionado-dijo Harry con una más que falsa lagrima escapando por du ojo izquierdo.

George solo miraba a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

- _estoy perdido, era preferible que me molestara junto a Harry, ahora me hará la vida imposible-_ pensó Fred levemente asustado.

El tema del espejo quedo zanjado, los gemelos miraban a Harry y este les conto como lo encontró y que temía que era un plan de Dumbledore para hacer que confiara en el los gemelos le creyeron de inmediato y se fueron de ahí claro que tuvieron que evitar a la señora Norris que rondaba cerca de ahí, Harry les dijo que iría de nuevo al día siguiente para ver si aparecía Dumbledore y no se equivocó al día siguiente fue a ver es espejo nuevamente.

-Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?-dijo una voz detrás del mencionado, Harry fingió cara de asombro y vergüenza a la vez.

-es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa mas que sínica.

-lo siento señor-dijo Harry con tono arrepentido.

-tranquilo Harry, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed-

-No sabía que se llamaba así, señor-fijo Harry y era verdad el no conocía el nombre del espejo

-Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?-agrego Dumbledore.

-bueno... me mostró a mi familia y…-

-a los gemelos Weasley su tienda de sortilegio-

-como lo sabe-dijo Harry _-debo decirle a los gemelos que mejoren sus barreras o de lo contrario nos veremos descubiertos-_

-no necesito una capa para ser invisible-dijo amablemente Dumbledore- y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?-

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-déjame explicarte, el hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda? Harry-

-entonces nos muestra lo que nosotros queremos-dijo Harry con tono dubitativo, en la mente de Harry, Lucían estaba en un sillón con palomitas mirando a través de los ojos de Harry la guía como él decía de: " _como engañar al engañador capítulo 3"._

-Sí y no-dijo con calma Dumbledore-Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón, para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote, sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad, hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto, o han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible-

-el espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez, y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado, no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo, ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?-

-está bien señor-dijo Harry y se colocó la capa y salió de ahí.

- _bien es complicado, sabe manejarse espectacular en su papel a mí en algunos momentos me cuesta, pero ya sé que me encontrare de nuevo con el espejo, gracias Dumbledore-_ pensó Harry.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado y Hermione llego un día antes del comienzo de clases y claro recibió un reclamo de parte de Harry por no tener buenas barreras mágicas, Hermione avergonzada pidió disculpas y Harry solo le dijo que mejorara pero ella le dijo que paso todas sus cortas vacaciones mejorándolas y terminando sus deberes, Tonks miraba a Harry cada vez que hablaba con Hermione y en una ocasión se encontraron en la biblioteca en donde Tonks lo arrastro a una de las estanterías más apartadas de la biblioteca y le estampo un beso que lo dejo casi sin aire, rayos aún no se acostumbraba a los besos tan apasionados de Tonks.

-escúchame bien Harry, Hermione me cae bien la apruebo pero una cosa es clara yo soy la principal porque de lo contrario…-amenazo Tonks a Harry.

-que-pregunto Harry con una voz seria, que dejo helada a Tonks jamás en su vida sintió tanto miedo la voz seria de Harry la impresiono, pero después sintió como su entrepierna estaba muy mojada.

-me encargare de cortarte lo que te hace hombre-la amenaza era clara, aunque mucho resultado no tubo porque con el sonrojo que lo dijo Tonks no se podía tonar en serio.

-lo lamento Tonks por contestarte de esa manera es que Ron Weasley no dejo de molestarme en todo el almuerzo, estaba enojado-dijo Harry ignorando de manera olímpica la amenaza de Tonks quien tenía una vena en la frente muy hinchada.

-está bien pero si alguna vez me ignoras como antes…-Tonks no pudo decir nada porque Harry la estaba besando y en esa batalla ella perdió ya que quedo sin aire primero que el.

-acaso mi amada Nym está deseosa-dijo Harry y Nym se sonrojo fuertemente había olvidado que el olfato de Harry era muy bueno y notaria de inmediato el olor que desprendía su entrepierna.

-Harry compórtate estamos en la biblioteca-dijo Nym aunque no lo podía negar la idea de hacerlo en la biblioteca le gustaba y mucho.

-está bien, sé que eres la principal pero por Hermione solo siento cariño o un simple te quero aun no es algo tan fuerte como contigo, yo te amo que es muy diferente a un te quiero-dijo Harry para besar de nuevo a Nym e irse aun tenia cosas que hacer.

- _en definitiva Harry Potter sabes cómo enamorar cada día más a una mujer, mejor me voy a mi habitación necesito cambiar mi ropa interior-_ pensó Tonks y se fue de ahí.

Harry estaba un poco atareado pues con la vuelta a clases volvía el entrenamiento de Quidditch, aunque lo valía porque Harry podía molestar a los gemelos cuando miraban más de lo usual a Angelina o Alice, el por su parte conversaba mucho con Katie Bell, compartían movimientos y ella le hablaba de su experiencia como cazadora, donde Harry prestaba toda su atención, ser buscador era genial pero lo era aún más ser cazador.

En esas instancias era que los gemelos se cobraban la revancha con Harry amenazándolo cuando estaban solo que lo acusarían con Nym.

Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca y más aún al saber la nueva adquisición de los gemelos Weasley que parecían estar unidos con las escobas, ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo, los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood, si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años, además de que deseaba ganar y más un ver la cara que pondría Draco Malfoy cuando perdieran.

Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia, se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.

-¡Dejan de hacer tonterías!- gritó- Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!

George, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.

-¿Snape va a ser el árbitro?-Escupió un puñado de barro-¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de Quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin-

El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.

-No es culpa mía-dijo Wood-lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas-

Los demás integrantes del equipo se quedaron conversando aunque claro Harry se fue de ahí tenia deberes que terminar con Hermione, estaba por pasar por las escaleras cuando se encontró con Tonks y sus amigas, apenas Nym vio a Harry se alejó de sus amigas pero estas la siguieron querían ver de más cerca a Harry el novio de su amiga y juzgarlo.

-Nym como estas-pregunto Harry a Tonks.

-mejor que tú al parecer-dijo Nym señalando la ropa de Harry toda cubierta de barro y mojada, Harry solo pudo sonreír.

-solo me vine así para que alguna chica por ahí se compadeciera de mí, el pobre e indefenso Harry-dijo Harry fingiendo escalofríos.

-o que pena-dijo Tonks-aprende este encantamiento y te doy un beso, _encantamiento de aire caliente-_ dijo Tonks apuntado la cara de Harry con su varita, la cara de Harry se secó de inmediato.

-bien-dijo Harry, sacando su varita y aplicándose el encantamiento quedando completamente seco aunque el barro no salió de su ropa- _impervius_ -dijo Harry y Tonks lo quedo mirando.

-lo sabias y no lo utilizaste-dijo Nym acusadoramente.

-sí, pero es más entretenido que me los enseñes tú ya que recibo un premio que por cierto voy a cobrar ahora-y sin esperar respuesta Harry beso a Nym, la mencionada se aferró al cuello de Harry he hizo el beso más intenso las amigas de Tonks solo la miraban con envidia el chico que salía con Tonks era increíble.

Harry se despidió de Tonks y subió las escaleras de manera rápida, Hermione lo estaba esperando con todos su libros abiertos debían terminar la tarea de encantamiento, Harry se disculpó y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde tomo sus libros y con un movimiento de su mano se cambió la ropa de inmediato, una vez que llego donde Harry, en ese instante Neville cayó en la sala común, nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas, había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione de inmediatos se puso de pie y le lanzo el contra hechizó, una vez se puso de pie Hermione le pregunto quién fue.

-Malfoy-respondió Neville temblando-Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca, dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo-

-ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall!-lo instó Hermione-¡Acúsalo!-

Neville negó con la cabeza.

-no quiero tener más problemas-murmuró.

-escúchame Neville, tu eres más poderoso que el recuerdas que tu varita no funciona bien contigo se debe a que no es para ti, por eso tienes mucho poder, no debes tenerle miedo al cara pálida, cuando lo veas, debes lanzarle el hechizo de piernas de mantequilla no es difícil, claro que debes estar en un lugar con mucha gente para que sus gorilas no te puedan hacer nada-dijo Harry, Neville asintió Harry siempre le había dado buenos concejos por lo que lo seguiría, Hermione por otro lado quería protestar pero cuando vio la cara feliz y de convicción de Neville lo dejo pasar.

El partido contra Hufflepuff se acercaba y el equipo estaba nervioso menos los gemelos y Harry que sabían que Snape no trataría de sabotear a Harry votándolo de su escoba pero si les quitaría puntos, la idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?

Nym y Hermione llevaron sus varitas al partido para asegurarse de evitar que la escoba de Harry fuera saboteada claro Nym estaría pendiente de Quirrell y Hermione de Snape aunque esta última tenía la tarea bastante difícil.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry

-no quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora, necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.

-¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera!-dijo Fred, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!-

Ese era un mensaje en clave para Harry y George que se pusieron más atentos y veían si su varita estaba a mano.

Salieron al terreno de juego, aunque Harry se relajó más, Dumbledore lo protegería de Quirrell, Voldemort no le temía a Dumbledore pero no podía arriesgarse, salieron al terreno de juego, Snape pito para iniciar el partido y Harry salió disparado para ver la Snitch, le comenzó a dar la vuelta al estadio para ver donde estaba la Snitch cuando Snape, pito un penal a favor de Hufflepuff, Harry maldijo por lo bajo y miro de nuevo, agradecía su condición de Lycan porque su vista era maravillosa, la Snitch estaba volando cerca del arco de Hufflepuff y Harry salió disparado, esquivo la bludger, con un medio giro, después de eso se lanzó en picada, para seguir la Snitch que pasaba cerca de Snape y Harry lo esquivo dando un vuelta en 360° hacia adelante y estiro su mano y la agarro, el estadio estallo en vitoreó y aplausos, Nym celebraba junto a sus amigas al igual que Hermione pero esta con Neville que le acababa de lanzar el maleficio de piernas de mantequilla a Malfoy, Hermione les lanzo el maleficio de piernas unidas a los gorilas.

El equipo de Gryffindor salto sobre Harry para celebrar, no era para menos era la atrapada de Snitch más rápida de la historia de Hogwarts y quizás del mundo, solo cinco minutos, ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre, el aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce, claro que si le hacían elegir entre revivir ese momento y el regalo de Tonks, la respuesta era obvia, ya tendría a Tonks en sus brazos, anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, aunque nada superaba el beso en la mejilla de Hermione y el que le dio Nym en privado aunque ese fue más intenso.

Una vez que estuvo solo en el vestuario se dispuso a salir cuando vio a Snape salir rápidamente del castillo, este estaba cubierto por una capucha, era evidente que no quería que lo reconocieran, su dirección era el bosque prohibido.

Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó, era una oportunidad de oro, sabría a quien quería hablarle y si aún era partidario de Voldemort o peor aún Dumbledore, los árboles eran tan espesos que si no fuera por su vista privilegiada lo habría perdido, con su audición mejorada no necesitaba acercarse tanto pero no quería perder detalle alguno, y se apegó a un árbol para poder ver mejor a Snape y la otra persona que estaba con él como lo supo, se concentró para poder sentir la magia presente.

-... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...-decía o al menos trataba de decir Quirrell.

- _en definitiva es un excelente actor-_ pensó Harry.

-Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado-dijo Snape con voz gélida-Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal-

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?-

-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...-

-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

-Y-yo no s-sé qué...-

—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra, estoy esperando-

-P-pero y-yo no...-

-Muy bien-lo interrumpió Snape-vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades-y sin más palabras el maestro de pociones salió de ahí.

- _bien Snape pareciera estar de parte de Voldemort o eso le hace creer a Quirrell y Voldy, pero en realidad es leal por el momento con Dumbledore, el viejo es astuto más de lo que gusta reconocer-_ pensó Harry.

- _ **si pero debes volver de inmediato antes que noten tu ausencia**_ -dijo más bien ordeno Lucían.

Sin nada más que hacer, Harry emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a todo lo podía en su escoba.

-¿Harry, dónde estabas?-preguntó Hermione con voz aguda, los gemelos que se alejaron un poco de la celebración también esperaban la respuesta de Harry.

-es importante necesitamos una habitación para hablarlo-dijo Harry con seriedad.

Los gemelos y Hermy asintieron, se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.

-entonces aun no resuelve Snape la forma de burlar a Fluffy-dijo Hermy.

-eso quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo-dijo George, a lo que Harry y Fred asintieron.

-sí, pero eso nos dice que aun ahí más pruebas para lograr obtener la piedra y al parecer Quirrell se encargó de colocar una o unas-dijo Fred con tono analítico.

Los presentes asintieron aunque Hermione se impresiono del poder deductivo de Fred, esto lo noto Harry y sonrió.

-te lo dije tan audaz como un Slytherin-le susurro Harry a Hermione.

-aunque si es Quirrell el único que puso obstáculos-dijo Hermione.

-no durara mucho tiempo-dijeron los gemelos y comenzaron a reír.

Pero al parecer Quirrell resulto ser alguien resistente o eso pensaba Hermione, Harry, los gemelos y Nym sabían que Quirrell estaba perdiendo color y físico por tener que alimentar a su otra cabeza.

Aunque claro todo esto dejo de tener importancia cuando Hermione y Tonks tomaron los horarios de los gemelos y Harry para hacerles… horarios de estudios, aunque con Harry fue distinto ya que su horario lo hizo Tonks y en este había mucho espacio para estar en la biblioteca y por esas curiosidades de la vida los momentos de biblioteca eran los mismos que Tonks, cuando le iba a preguntar, Tonks le hizo callar con sus dedo y le susurro mientras Hermione o los gemelos miraban.

\- que acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo en la biblioteca-susurro, Tonks en el oído de Harry y este solo asentía.

-Hermione aún faltan 10 semanas para los exámenes no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo y trato de convencer Fred a la mencionada.

-además tu sabes todo no deberías repasar-dijo George.

\- Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...-dijo Hermione y los gemelos dieron por pérdida la batalla.

Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione, les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita, en varias ocasiones Harry tuvo que acompañarla en esos repasos ya que aún se le dificultaba un poco realizar la magia con varita.

Cuando estaban en la biblioteca pasaron dos cosas que sorprendieron a Harry, en primer lugar cuando el llego, Tonks sonrió pero su sonrisa que quito cuando vio llegar a los gemelos y a Hermione, Harry le trataba de pedir disculpas con la cara y las manos pero no parecieron bastarles a la mencionada.

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, claro Harry al lado de Tonks, siempre era así y eso pareció no gustarle mucho a Hermione.

-que hacen ellos aquí-pregunto Nym en un tono muy bajo, mirando a Harry mientras Hermione iba por un libros, los gemelos estaban enfrascados en terminar los deberes que le correspondían en su tercer año y este era cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-no pude evitar que vinieran, todos teníamos que venir a la biblioteca y no les pude decir que no porque Hermione sospecharía-dijo Harry también en voz baja.

-está bien, pero me tienes que recompensar después-dijo Tonks y Harry sonrió.

-quizá otra visita al séptimo piso-dijo Harry mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente, Nym lo miro y después sonrió.

-me encanta la idea pero no se puede debo terminar muchos deberes y estudiar para mis últimos exámenes ya sabes mi EXTASIS, pero quizá después de ellos recurramos al séptimo piso, por cierto prepárate porque no podrás dormir ese día-dijo Tonks, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Harry asentía levemente sonrojado.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?-dijo Hermione quien venía con dos ejemplares de _miel hierbas y hongos_

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda, parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

-estaba mirando-dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención-¿Y ustedes que hacen? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo-no estarán buscando información de Flamel-

-no-dijo Fred y Hagrid suspiro con alivio-ya la encontramos el día que nos lo dijiste-termino de decir George y Hagrid parecía reprenderse mentalmente.

-En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...-

-¡SHHHH!-dijo Hagrid-miren mejor vengan a verme más tarde, no prometo decirles algo pero no anden hablando de esto tan a la ligera-termino de decir Hagrid.

-está bien, entonces te vemos en tu casa-dijo Harry y el semi gigante asintió.

-¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?-dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

-¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?-dijo Nym.

-voy a ver la sección en la que estaba-dijo Fred.

-¡Dragones!- susurró-¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...

-Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí-dijo Harry

-Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo George-criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben, era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines, de todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso, tienen que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania-

-Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto que hay-respondió Fred-Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia, al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?-dijo Hermione y Tonks como los demás presentes solo pudieron alzar sus brazos.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas, Hagrid preguntó «¿quiénes?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

-Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?-

-Sí-dijo Harry, no tenía sentido dar más vueltas- Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy- mientras los demás trataban de refrescarse un poco el calor era insoportable dentro de la casa de Hagrid.

-Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí-dijo Tonks, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera, la barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía, Tonks continuó-Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore el suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti-con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó.

Harry miraban con orgullo a Tonks y Hermione parecía tomar nota de eso, los gemelos por otro lado sonrieron al parecer la novia de Harry era igual de traviesa y astuta que ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo decirles esto... Déjenme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall-contó con los dedos-el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto y el profesor Snape-termino de decir Hagrid, Hermione se asustó ante esto pero los demás presentes se mantuvieron sin cambio alguno.

-Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid?-preguntó Hermione con ansiedad-Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?-

-Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo-dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

-Bueno, eso es algo-murmuró Hermione a los demás-Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando-

-No puedo, Hermione , lo siento —respondió Hagrid.

Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.

Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?-

Pero ya sabía lo que era, en el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

-Ah-dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba-Eso... eh...-

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid?-preguntó Fred, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo- Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

-Lo gané-explicó Hagrid- La otra noche, estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido, creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero-

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón?-preguntó Tonks aunque no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de tener un dragón y a Harry le pasaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco-dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. lo conseguí en la biblioteca _: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_ , sale todo lo necesario para cuidar un dragón escuchen _: mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora;_ Además menciona como reconocer los huevos de cada especia elque tengo es un _ridgeback noruego_ -

Dijo muy satisfecho el semigigante, pero los gemelos no estaban muy conformes y ni hablar de Hermione, por otro lado los ojos de Harry brillaban y los de Tonks tambien.

- _te imaginas lucían yo enfrentando un dragón como del rey Ragnuk I-_ decía y pensaba Harry.

- _ **claro es un adversario de gran nivel, te pondría realmente a prueba, yo en mi época estuve cerca de enfrentarme a uno**_ -dijo Lucían con orgullo.

- _espera porque no me lo dijiste nunca-_ pregunto Harry levemente molesto.

- _ **tu nunca preguntaste-**_ respondió el Lycan cortamente.

Harry no dijo nada, después se centró en el brillo de los ojos de Tonks.

-Harry te imaginas, que nosotros tengamos un dragón-dijo Tonks es voz baja a Harry.

-seria excelente-dijo Harry.

-Hagrid no te das cuenta que tu casa es de madera-dijo Hermione con tono de reproche.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba, canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego, así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

Definitivamente su estancia en Hogwarts no sería tranquila pero al menos sacaron algo de información del semi gigante, era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a Hogwarts, Tonks se separó de los Gryffindors y se fue para su torre aunque claro Harry se las ingenió para acompañarla sin que nadie sospechara.

Tonks iba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio vuelta bruscamente con la varita ya en mano, pero Harry la esquivo hábilmente y le sonrió.

-siempre atenta-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-siempre-contesto Tonks y sin más beso a Harry, el mencionado quería seguir pero Tonks se separó-lo siento debo volver aún tengo un par de deberes-dijo con aburrimiento.

-está bien pero te acompañare hasta la entrada, no quiero que nadie te moleste-dijo Tonks mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-sucede algo que estas tan preocupado por mi seguridad-pregunto Nym con interés.

-no un chico no puede acompañar a su chica a su casa-dijo Harry como si nada y Tonks asintió pero no se lo creyó todo, en el pasillo más atrás de ellos se encontraban 3 chicos votados en el suelo sangrando profundamente de sus labios y con las manos en la entrepierna, solo podían gemir y quejarse en el suelo, al parecer Harry tuvo que poner en su lugar a un par de idiotas.

En el desayuno del día siguiente, _Hedwig_ se dirige hacia Harry y lleva una carta de Hagrid.

-gracias _Hedwig-_ dijo Harry mientras acariciaba a la mencionada que ululaba feliz.

«Está a punto de salir», es era todo lo que decía la carta.

Los gemelos dijeron que ellos faltarían a clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas para ir pero Hermione no acepto que Harry y ella faltaran a clases de Herbologia.

-Hermione cuantas veces puedes ver el nacimiento de un dragón-dijo Harry aunque después se recrimino porque Malfoy pasaba por ahí y se detuvo cuando escucho a Harry decir eso.

Los gemelos también se dieron cuenta pero tuvieron que dejarlo pasar, ya la habían regado no podrían arreglarla aunque quisieran, los gemelos dijeron que irían en el recreo ya que les gustaban las criaturas mágicas, Hermione acepto ir con ellos en el recreo también, Harry después se lo informo a Tonks pero esta le dijo que lo lamentaba pero no podía ir pues tenían clases importantes de Transformaciones y Encantamientos y no las podía perder.

Harry se deprimió un poco porque Tonks no lo acompañaría a un evento tan importante, pero esta le dio un beso en la mejilla prometiéndole que después le daría otro con más intensidad y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, Harry y Hermione dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque los gemelos se les unieron a mitad de camino, Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

-ya casi está fuera- dijo cuando entraron, el huevo estaba sobre la mesa, tenía grietas en la cáscara, algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.

Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación, de este salió la cría de dragón Harry considero que se asemejaba mucho a un paraguas, sus alas eran muy largas además de ser puntiagudas, tenía un cuerpo muy delgado pero se veía que debía ser muy ágil, tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

-es hermoso-dijo Hagrid pero los gemelos, Hermione y Harry lo miraron con cara de " _encerio",_ este alargo su mano para tocarlo pero el dragón los mordió.

-miren ya reconoce a su madre-volvió a decir el semi gigante.

-Hagrid-dijo Hermione- ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?-

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto George, mientras Fred le decía a Hermione que crecían muy rápido.

-alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio-dijo sumamente asustado.

Harry en menos de lo que canta un rayo se acercó a la puerta y ahí vio a Malfoy corriendo, había visto el castillo, Harry se lanzó a todo lo que daba detrás del, Malfoy como todo sangre pura, jamás entrenaba su físico, cuando Harry se vio cerca del salto con el puño estendido y le conecto un derechazo detrás de la cabeza mandando a Malfoy a la inconciencia y ese ni supo quién lo mando a dormir, Harry podría haberle lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus,_ pero aun de esa manera lo liberarían y soltaría toda la sopa, por lo que un golpe fuerte en la cabeza podía hacerlo perder la memoria u olvidarse de ese recuerdo y si no sucedía al menos habría golpeado al albino, resulto que Malfoy era un cabezotas y no olvido nada.

La sonrisa que portaba Malfoy durante esa semana les dejaba claro que no había olvidado el incidente.

-debes dejarlo ir Hagrid, Malfoy ya lo vio y no tardara en delatarte-dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hagrid que tenía plumas de pollo por todo el cuerpo.

-es peligroso Hagrid, es un depredador no te puedes confiar-dijo Tonks aunque miraba con sumo interés al dragón.

-No puedo-decía Hagrid-es demasiado pequeño, se morirá-

Los presentes lo miraron el "pequeño" dragón ya triplicaba su tamaño y eso que solo tenía una semana.

Otro punto que delataba a Hagrid era que no había cumplid con su deber de guardabosques ya que el dragón consumía todo su tiempo y uno que otro dedo ya tenía que ser sanado o de lo contrario lo perdería aparte del empleo.

-He decidido llamarlo Norberto-dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos- Ya me reconoce, miren ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?-

-Ha perdido el juicio-murmuró George a Harry y este no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Hagrid-dijo Harry en voz muy alta-espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa-

Hagrid se mordió el labio.

-Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo-

-Charlie-grito Fred y todos lo quedaron mirando y George de inmediato entendió la idea.

-es verdad, en Rumania, estudiando dragones, podemos enviarle a Norberto, ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!-completo George.

Hermione, Harry, Tonks asintieron furiosamente la idea era brillante, nunca antes encontraron tan brillantes a los gemelos.

-¡Genial!-dijo Tonks-¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?-

Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie, aunque no fue fácil Hagrid se resistía a dejar ir a Norberto, pero Harry logro persuadirlo diciéndole que tendría más espacio, conviviría con más de su especie y podría encontrar el amor.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse, la noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar, el reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe, Fred y George surgieron de la nada, al parecer traían puesta la capa de invisibilidad, habían estado dándole de comer a Norberto junto a Hagrid, específicamente ratas muertas.

-me ha mordido- dijo George, mientras le mostraba la mano envuelta en un paño blanco-no sé cómo Charlie puede criar esos monstruos, son horribles y para Hagrid parece un osito de peluche-

-cuando le incoó el diente, nos hecho según él lo habíamos asustado-dijo Fred-aunque ya sabemos que Georgy es un manjar para los dragones-termino de decir Fred con una sonrisa.

Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

-¡Es _Hedwig_!-dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar- ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!-

Los cinco se juntaron para leer la respuesta aunque George no podía evitar quejarse al parecer dolía mucho.

 _Queridos Fred y George:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta, estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí, creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene, el problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal, ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

 _Envíenme la respuesta lo antes posible_

 _Besos, Charlie._

Se miraron.

-Tenemos la capa invisible -dijo Harry—-No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato, cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy aunque Harry tomo a _Hedwig,_ dejando fluir su magia para que esta se recuperara un viaje de ida y vuelta a Rumania no era poca cosa.

Pero no todo era tan fácil a la mañana, siguiente George apareció con la mano hinchada fácilmente del doble de su tamaño al parecer la mordida de Norberto era venenosa, sin más alternativa tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, la herida era de color verde nauseabundo.

Al final del día, Harry, Hermione y Fred corrieron para ver cómo estaba George y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

-lo menos es mi mano-dijo George con pena-´aunque parezca que se cae en pedazos, vino Malfoy con la excusa de que me venía a pedir un libro, la señora Pomfrey lo dejo pasar y se estuvo riendo de mí, me amenazo con decirle que era lo que realmente me mordió, yo le dije que fue un perro,

Los presentes trataron de calmarlo.

-Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó, al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

-¡La medianoche del sábado!-dijo con voz ronca-Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto-

-pero es estúpido como un chico de primero le pide un libro a uno de tercero-dijo Harry muy enojado.

George estaba por contestar pero, la señora Pomfrey los saco de la enfermería alegando que George debía descansar.

-no podemos cambiar, no podemos enviarle a Charlie otra carta, además es la única oportunidad de liberarnos de Norberto, tenemos que arriesgarnos y tenemos la capa de invisibilidad y Malfoy no lo sabe-dijo Harry con un tono de voz firme y no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer por lo que Fred y Hermione no pudieron protestar.

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, al parecer Norberto considero que la cola de Fang era una serpiente para morder, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid, este les habló a través de la ventana.

-no los hogo entrar- jadeó-porque Norberto está un poco molesto, no es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él-

Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.

-¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro-Harry se preguntara como era posible que Hagrid no se infectara con las mordidas de Norberto si se suponía eran venenosas, Harry se lo atribuyo a su ascendencia de gigante.

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas, Harry, George y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenía que hacer, era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, además solo iban, Hermione y Harry pues Fred tubo que distraer a Peeves que estaba jugando tenis con las paredes.

Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

-Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje-dijo Hagrid con voz amable- Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.

Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba practicando una cirugía de extracción de cabeza al peluche y sin mucha anestesia ni tacto.

-¡Adiós, Norberto!-sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también- ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!-

Hermione le aplico el hechizo _Wingardium leviosa,_ Harry tenia tomada la jaula en su espalda él iba a la cabeza al saber cómo llegar a la torre más alta por unos atajos que le mostro Fred en la tarde.

A mitad de camino Hermione se cansó, no estaba acostumbrada a mantener un hechizo por mucho tiempo, Harry levanto la jaula como si nada y comenzó a caminar y Hermione estaba muy impresiona pero debía llegar rápidamente y no podían perder tiempo.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos, olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos, una lámpara brilló.

La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

-¡Castigo!-gritaba- ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?-

-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!-

-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!-

Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo, para Harry ya que Hermione no estaba cargando la jaula aunque Harry debía reconocer que la castaña aguanto mucho con el hechizo activo, cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.

-¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!-

-No lo hagas-la previno Harry.

Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula, aunque Hermione comenzó a tiritar la noche era helado, Harry tenía la temperatura corporal más alta de lo normal, por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hermione se ruborizo pero no se apartó del abrazo de Harry.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad, los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos, enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos, todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.

Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.

Bajaron sumamente felices todo era ideal pero Harry se detuvo de inmediato y aparto a Hermione del camino.

-quien viene Harry-dijo en susurro Hermione.

-Filch y dejamos la capa en la torre-dijo Harry con vergüenza como se le olvido ese detalle, al parecer aun le faltaba ser más prolijo en sus trabajos.

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.

Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra, Hermione temblaba, Harry tomo su mano para calmarla con una sonrisa y al parecer resulto porque Hermione se relajó un poco.

¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? pero tenía un plan ya elaborado, nada como un plan rápidamente improvisado, estaba equivocado, cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.

-¡Harry!-estalló Neville en cuanto los vio-Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...-

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio, lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.

- _es declarado prefiero enfrentarme a Voldemort, Dumbledore y una manada de dragones adultos que a McGonagall-_ pensó Harry y Lucían no le protesto en ningún momento como una mujer le podía generar miedo a él no lo sabía y no lo quería comprobar.

-Nun….

Y eso es todo por hoy gente en este capítulo ahí tres capítulos por eso la demora son 21.000 palabras un nuevo record, jejeje el tenzai sigue mejorando nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o eso espero y la magia me lo permite, no olviden dejar su sugerencia, reclamo o algo que será contestado de inmediato o cuando lo vea.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

Este capítulo está dedicado para toda la gente que apoya como seguidor, me agrego a sus favoritos y en especial a la gente que manda review no es que los otros no valgan pero los mensajes son critica para mejorar como escritor de esta alocada historia

Mención especial:

-DragonRojo122, Paola, Ale74, Yami el dragon negro, creuw, Pitufina27y _Creatures Queen_

Terminología:

-habla normal-

- _pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _-es declarado prefiero enfrentarme a Voldemort, Dumbledore y una manada de dragones adultos que a McGonagall-pensó Harry y Lucían no le protesto en ningún momento como una mujer le podía generar miedo a él no lo sabía y no lo quería comprobar._

 _-Nun…._

 _ **Arrancamos: Paseo en el bosque y encuentro cara a ¿cara?**_

—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes, el señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía, es la una de la mañana quiero una explicación ahora-fijo McGonagall, Hermione estaba rígida no sabía que responder.

-vera profesora lo que sucede es que Malfoy y yo tenemos un odio mutuo entre nosotros, siempre molestándome y burlándose de mis amigo en este caso Fred y George por su situación económica, Hermione por venir de una familia _Muggles_ y de Neville además de que a él le lanzo el maleficio de unión de piernas y lo hizo, en desventaja ya que Neville no portaba su varita y él estaba rodeado por sus gori…-McGonagall frunció el ceño-lo siento sus amigo Creebe y Goyle, no era justo y yo estaba harto de todo esto, por lo que decidí tomar la justicia en mis manos y junto a los gemelos y Hermione ideamos un plan donde curiosamente decíamos que teníamos que entregar un dragón, justo cuando pasaba Malfoy y el cómo de una u otra forma quiere hecharme de Hogwarts, nos enfrentamos en el mismo juego, el responsable de todo esto soy yo, Hermione me trato de detener pero no la escuche y Neville bueno estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado-dijo Harry, Neville miraba a Harry con admiración y Hermione miraba a Harry sin poder evitar su cara de asombro había mentido como si nada y no dudo en ningún momento.

-ya me hacia una idea-dijo McGonagall, con su tono de siempre pero su semblante estaba más relajado-pero no debiste tomar la justicia en tus manos Potter, Longbottom debiste informarme de inmediato de tu situación soy la encargada de la casa de Gryffindor y no dejare que nadie los pase a llevar ya veremos que haremos más adelante, Granger me decepcionas tenía más fe en ti, 10 puntos menos para cada uno y agradezcan que no soy dura o cada uno perdería 50 puntos-dijo McGonagall y Harry, Hermione y Neville no pudieron evitar suspirar-ahora todos a la cama mañana veremos cual sera su castigo excepto tu Potter aun debemos aclaran un punto-termino de decir McGonagall.

Hermione y Neville se fueron a su la torre de Gryffindor acompañados por Filch.

-que sucede profesora-pregunto Harry más relajado ahora.

-solo he visto y escuchado mentir de manera tan verdadera a dos personas y una de ellas era tu padre Potter-dijo McGonagall sin quitar la mirada de Harry.

-profesora no era mi intensión usted sabe que lo hice por una buena razón-dijo Harry.

-te creo Potter no pudiste evitar ayudar a Hagrid con ese estúpido dragón, agradece que Dumbledore dejo entrar a los cuatro sujetos y se llevaran al Dragón-dijo McGonagall y Harry se palmeo la frente.

-las barreras del castillo-dijo Harry y McGonagall asintió.

-correcto Potter eres un excelente estudiante tan bueno como tu madre pero eres igual a tu padre en el ámbito de las travesuras y más si te rodeas de los gemelos Weasley-

-entonces profesora, debo dejar mi puesto de buscador en el equipo-dijo Harry.

-no-negó rotundamente McGonagall- este año la copa será de nosotros el equipo te necesita Potter pero si vuelves a estar metido en algo de similar índole o superior, tendremos esta conversación en la oficina de director-

-si profesora-asintió Harry.

-ahora ve a tu cuarto-dijo McGonagall.

McGonagall solo miro alejarse a Harry hacia la torre y no pudo evitar sonreír- _solo espero que en estos 7 años me traigas muchas copas Harry y llenes el colegio de travesuras ya hacen falta gente como ustedes James, Remus, Sirius-_ pensó McGonagall, al parecer McGonagall era una seguidora de las travesuras de las generaciones pasadas.

Harry estaba relajado su misión salió no excelente pero lo pudo solucionar, frente a McGonagall lo sudo bastante, lo de las barreras lo sabía y le daba lo mismo sabía que Dumbledore era consciente de la existencia de un dragón en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero ya había encontrado la manera de anular el control de la magia del castillo hacia el después de todo él era el dueño pero aún no lo podía hacer porque el castillo dejaría de responder a Dumbledore y le respondería a él y el viejo se daría cuenta de inmediato, aunque habían pasadizos y atajos que Dumbledore no conocía ni conocerá.

A la mañana siguiente, después de mirar la tabla quedaron en primer lugar pero Slytherin estaba a solo 40 puntos de ellos, Wood fue a protestar contra McGonagall y cuando volvió tenía un rostro de alivio, al parecer le dijo lo que planeaba hacer en primera instancia (quitarle a cada uno 50 puntos) y Wood no dijo nada.

Aunque los de Gryffindor no estaban conformes cuando supieron que paso lo de los 30 puntos menos y todo por su culpa, a Harry le dio lo mismo solo eran 30 nada comparado con los 150 que iba a ser de manera oficial, los gemelos lo alentaron porque su rostro demostraba un poco de tristeza o eso creía todo el mundo en los entrenamiento miro con vergüenza a Wood y le pidió disculpas.

-tranquilo Potter ahora solo debes recuperar los puntos atrapando todas las Snitch apenas inicien los partidos y nos alejemos de los otros en especial de Slytherin-dijo Wood y Harry asintió, aunque claro el resto del equipo se molestó con él y Katie Bell no le hablaba nada de hecho los demás lo llamaban el buscador, claro a excepción de los gemelos.

Hermione y Neville agradecieron a Harry por defenderlos de esa manera en especial Neville que ahora más que nunca se declaraba aliado de Harry y su enemigo número uno era Draco Malfoy que por cierto no perdió los puntos porque en clases de pociones hizo una poción de 3 año que también hicieron Daphne y Harry, (trabajando como pareja), Malfoy recibió 30 punto por la poción que en realidad fue realizada casi en su totalidad por Snape que no dejaba de ayudarlo y a Harry le dio un punto y a Daphne 10, Harry consideró que era un milagro que le diera un punto.

Lamentablemente los exámenes se acercaban y no era que a Harry le importaran de hecho estaba muy bien preparado no dudaba que los pasaría con buenos resultados, había leído sus apuntes y libros ya dos veces (los libro y sus apuntes unas 10), además debía agradecerle a su memoria que no olvidaba casi nada, el problema era que Tonks ya no tenía tiempo para él o si tenía era muy escaso, aunque claro Harry le ayudaba con temas de magia donde él se dominaba bastante bien no conocía muchos hechizos de hecho solo unos pocos pero en cuanto a cómo se siente y enfocar la magia era un prodigio.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras eran una vergüenza Quirrell tartamudeaba a cada momento el aula estaba pasada a ajo, quizá era para ocultar el olor de la magia negra y especialmente de Voldy, los dolores que tenía en su cabeza eran desagradables al parecer el injerto no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero sus barreras no habían cedido en ningún momento y eso lo mantenía tranquilo o al menos un poco más relajado.

Hablando de las clases del profesor Quirrell, después de clases Harry paso por el aula del mencionado y su sentido auditivo lo permitió escuchar.

- _debemos alimentarnos de nuevo-_ dijo una voz aguda y de ultratumba, Harry se apegó a la puerta de inmediato era la primera vez que escuchaba a Voldemort.

-No... no... otra vez no, por favor...-suplicaba Quirrell casi entre lágrimas.

- _no puedes negarte…inútil…agradece que estoy tan débil que no puedo lanzar un Crucio…debes alimentarme y no hay manera de que te opongas…soy tu amo-_ ordeno y reprendió Voldemort.

-muy bien…muy bien-sollozaba Quirrell casi en lágrimas.

Un segundo después Quirrell salía por la habitación a paso rápido, acomodándose el turbante y Harry estaba escondido detrás de una escultura de águila de gran tamaño.

- _al parecer Voldemort necesita una sustancia para mantenerse con vida antes ¿que lo puede mantener con vida mientras tanto?-_ dijo y se preguntó Harry.

- _ **debes consultarle a Ragnark, Harry él debe saber más aunque la sangre de algo debe ser quizá la sangre de hombre lobo-**_ contesto y sugirió Lucían.

- _pero crees que Quirrell sea capaz de enfrentarse a un hombre lobo, según el libro es una creatura de nivel bastante alto junto a los dementores-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **en efecto pero por eso debes consultarlo con Ragnark él debe saber-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _bien a Ragnark será-_ dijo Harry.

Después de la conversación con su compañero de conciencia Harry partió a la biblioteca en donde estaba Hermione, los gemelos y Nym, Hermione por su lado estaba repasando Astronomía, los gemelos estaban con deberes de pociones y Nym estaba terminando una redacción para transformaciones, Harry les conto que sucedió y lo que escucho y Hermione quedo bastante impresionada cuando Harry le conto que el que buscaba asesinar a Harry y la piedra era Quirrell y no Snape, se enojó bastante porque ellos no confiaban en ella y Harry le dijo que aún no podían hacerlo ya que la última vez que lo hicieron Snape logro pasar por sobre sus barreras de Oclumancia, claro que Hermione se ofendió, grito cosas a Harry, los gemelos y Tonks, trato de salir se ahí pero Harry la tomo del brazo.

-quieres que confiemos más en ti-dijo Harry con una voz muy seria-pues…COMPORTATE COMO UAN PESONA MADURA Y NO COMO UNA NIÑA-dijo Harry en voz muy alta, quizá no fue el volumen de su voz sino la intensidad con lo que lo dijo, Hermione quedo estática en su lugar y Harry salió de la biblioteca.

Los gemelos estaban asombrados al igual que Tonks nunca antes habían visto a Harry tan enojado, por su lado los gemelos le encontraron la razón a Harry a Hermione aun le faltaba madurar, Nym por otro lado era lo mismo aunque si considero que si fue un poco brusco al decírselo de esa manera a Hermione y Hermione por su lado solo pudo estallar en llantos y aferrarse a Tonks los gemelos sabían que ahí estaban sobrando por lo que decidieron partir a ver a Harry y darle su espacio a Hermione.

Harry estaba que se prendía literalmente la magia se manifestaba fuera de su cuerpo era una suerte que estuviera en el 4 piso, específicamente en el laboratorio que el encontró, quería despedazar algo lo necesitaba, pero lamentablemente no podía, Lucían por otro lado estaba preocupado en el paso de estos dos años y medio el poder mágico de Harry ha crecido bastante de hecho ya está en los 700 magivols y en aumento, por lo que no le quedó otra que traer a Harry a su subconsciente y lanzarse a la batalla, la furia de Harry era mucha, se juntó con la que había sentido durante el paso del tiempo y necesitaba estallar, de lado quedaron los entrenamientos de espada ahora era solo una batalla al más puro estilo Lycan, manotazos , empujones, mordeduras y claro mucha sangre de por medio.

- _ **esto es malo está entrando en estado de frenesí-**_ pensó algo preocupado Lucían, Harry solo se dedicaba a atacar a Lucían sin preocuparse por su integridad física y eso no era lo peor sino que Lucían estaba tratando de todas las manera posibles contenerse así mismo, la cantidad de daño e intensidad con la que atacaba hacia hervir su sangre y tarde o temprano el entraría en frenesí y por muy especial que fuera Harry aun no existía el Lycan o vampiro que pudiera ser su igual, solo Viktor ( **N.A: en este momento me permito cambiar la historia a mi favor y conveniencia a los fans de Michael u otro personaje de las películas le pido disculpas de ante mano, pero yo soy fans de la tercera película y el personaje de Michael me parece que viene a llenar el vacío dejado por Lucían y ni hablar del otro sujeto que aparece en la historia después)** lo logro ya que él estaba furioso pero estaba débil, contra el padre de todos los hombres lobos jamás se enfrentó pero de algo estaba seguro era imposible que unos simples vampiros lo acabaran, no despreciaba a Selene pero aun no tenía el poder necesario para acabar a tal enemigo que ni siquiera creía que pudieran asesinar a William, cuando se enfrentó y conoció por primera vez a Selene él estaba débil ya que él había sido mordido por Marcus para aumentar sus poderes y de esa forma poder junto a él acabar con los vampiros que ahora existían pero lo que nunca le dijo Marcus era que la sepa de él era muy pura por lo cual en vez de darle más poder lo pondría vulnerable ya que la sangre de Marcus era nociva para la de él, se maldecía ya que por primera vez en su vida después de la muerte de Sonja el creía en un vampiro y este lo traicionaba, de paso también traicionaron a Selene pues Michael quería que ella lo mordiera a él para transformarse en un hibrido y ser fiel a los vampiros, de hecho el plan era increíblemente perfecto, en primer lugar, Viktor nunca fue tan viejo como el creyó lo de su habilidad en combate igual a la de Aquiles era la mentira más grande que pudo decirle de hecho Viktor se transformó en vampiro gracias a Alexander Corvinus el primer inmortal en algún periodo de siglo 5 y este después de un milenio lo tuvo bajo su poder y años después transformaría a Selene en vampiresa y primera sangre que bebió fue la de Alexander siendo convertida de inmediato en una vampiresa de casi sangre pura y todo eso ya estaba planeado por Viktor y después Michael un descendiente del tercer hijo de Alexander se prestó para ayudar a Viktor a acabar con los Lycan, lástima que su plan lo descubrió Marcus y este se lo conto a él pero ya era tarde, ya había mordido a Michael y de nuevo fue parte del plan de Viktor, pero antes de morir le dejo un poco de su sangre a Selene y está usando su habilidad de recuerdos por la sangre se enteró de toda la verdad, claro que en esos recuerdos también le decía a ella que se encontrara con uno de sus mejores amigos y segundo al mando se aliaron para hacerle frente a los vampiros y hombres lobos que apoyaban a los vampiros, en definitiva se sentía orgulloso de como llevo a cabo su plan de emergencia además de que eligió a Selene porque se parecía a Sonja.

- _ **vamos Harry debes controlarte-**_ trato de decir Lucían mientras veía como Harry se recuperaba de una herida profunda en su pecho en la que se podía ver los huesos de su caja torácica.

- _no puedo Lucían no sé qué me pasa mi instinto me dice que necesito asesinarte-_ dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

Lucían vio a la cara de Harry específicamente sus ojos, debía ser eso, Harry era una nueva raza de Lycan quizá más pura o más poderosa que la del y como Harry era el primero en su raza al igual que él se sentía amenazado.

- _ **vamos Harry, sé que puedes controlarlo-**_ decía Lucían y no era mentira Harry era el único que podía controlarse él no podía efectuar dominio sobre él.

Harry comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y después de lo que parecieron más de 10 minutos por fin dejo de convulsionar y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes con leves toques de rojo, aunque claro transpiraba mucho y se sentía muy débil de hecho estaba muy débil y su magia estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba para recuperarse.

 _ **-bien Harry lograste controlarte aunque no puedo negar que por momento creí que perderías el control-**_ dijo Lucían a Harry.

- _pero Lucían Dumbledore no se habrá dado cuenta del aumento de poder mágico-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **tenemos suerte al estar en tu subconsciente no aumento tu magia solo te valiste del poder de Lycan que posees-**_ respondió Lucían tranquilizando a Harry.

- _ **ahora debes ir y disculparte con Hermione-**_ Harry estaba por protestar- _ **Harry ella es un niño no ha madurado tan rápido como tú, de hecho, es bastante madura para su edad, puede ser que tu veas las cosas de otra manera pero ella recién ha comenzado a vivir y también es evidente que le afectan más las cosas al ser una persona que no ha tenido más amigos que tú, Nym y los gemelos-**_ dijo Lucían

- _solo yo le puedo decir Nym a Nym Lucían-_ dijo o más bien gruño Harry.

- _ **calma pequeño Lycan ni siquiera he pensado en Nym de esa manera y es entretenido que seas tan territorial Harry aunque eso te puede traer problemas más adelante-**_ dijo el Lycan con una sonrisa.

- _porque-_ pregunto con interés Harry.

- _ **a una mujer no le gusta que desconfíen de ella y menos a Nym…perdón Tonks y no debes preocuparte por eso la marca que tiene Tonks aleja a los idiotas que desean molestarla, claro si saben lo que les conviene-**_ respondió el Lycan original.

- _está bien tratare de mantener mis celos a raya-_ dijo Harry.

En la biblioteca Hermione terminaba de sollozar y Tonks en ningún momento dejo de acompañarla.

-porque se enojó tanto conmigo-pregunto Hermione aun con lágrimas a Tonks.

-no lo sé-dijo Tonks-pero creo que se debe a que esta estresado por lo de la piedra filosofal y el final de año o quizá le fue mal en un entrenamiento de Quidditch, no puedo saber la razón es un chico y por cualquier cosa se puede enojar-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-pero no se da cuenta que si el me habla de esa manera mi corazón sufre-dijo Hermione.

-te gusta-dijo Tonks- _porque me impresiono Harry es muy atractivo era evidente que Hermione caería en su encanto, aunque me molesta de todas maneras-_

-a ti también te gusta-dijo Hermione y Tonks la miro con cara de asombro-no me mires de esa manera se cómo lo miras, cada vez que puedes te sientas al lado del, tu organizaste su horario y curiosamente coinciden con las horas de biblioteca y los gemelos no han intentado nada contigo y tu ni siquiera les prestas mucha atención, no estas con nosotros por alguno de ellos sino por  
Harry-dijo Hermione ya sin lágrimas.

-mira nada mas hace un momento estabas llorando y a los segundos después estas peleando conmigo-las dos comenzaron a reír-pero te equivocas Hermione yo no quiero a Harry yo lo amo-dijo Tonks con su mirada seria aunque su cabellos estaba de color rosado por la vergüenza- _no pensé que me sentiría tan orgullosa de decir que amo a Harry-_

 _-_ ya veo entonces me tendré que conformar con ser solo su amiga-dijo Hermione con tono y cara de derrota, Tonks la miro con cara de duda-o qué esperas tu eres toda una mujer, posees "encantos" que yo no tengo aun y dudo tener y mi madre siempre dice que un hombre se fija en eso le paso ella con papa-dijo Hermione.

-gracias por el alago-dijo Tonks-pero Harry no es una persona superficial, con respecto a lo que dice tu madre puede ser que sea realidad en el mundo Muggles pero en el mundo mágico un hombre puede estar con dos mujeres o más si desea-respondió Tonks.

-espera estas diciendo que todos los hombres en el mundo mágico pueden casarse o estar con más de una mujer a la vez-dijo Hermione con tono de enojo y disconformidad.

-sí y sobre todo Harry que es el heredero de dos casas-dijo Tonks, claro que ahí empezó la explicación del mundo político mágico y demás cosas que debía conocer Hermione.

-espera si dices eso, estas detrás del poder político de Harry-dijo Hermione acusadoramente a Tonks.

-no, me importa un _Knut_ el poder de Harry yo lo amo y el también-dijo Tonks.

-entonces yo debo dejarlos ser felices con permiso Tonks-dijo Hermione tomando sus libro para irse, pero Tonks la detuvo.

-ni lo pienses, Harry te quiere más de lo que me agrada, le pregunte, no te estoy mintiendo yo acepto compartir a Harry contigo si realmente lo amas lo aceptaras-dijo Tonks con un semblante sumamente serio.

-pero como puede ser eso posible-dijo Hermione.

-es posible por una simple razón Harry es más especial de lo que tú crees, acaso no lo has notado resalta por sobre los demás chicos no por ser famoso sino por su presencia y siento algo más en su magia algo que no he sentido nunca es como hipnótico deseo estar cerca de Harry a cada momento-dijo Tonks aunque lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo.

-yo también lo he sentido, siento como que si estoy al lado del me siento protegida y feliz-dijo Hermione también con un sonrojo.

-vez eso sucede porque tu magia te dice que él es el indicado, recuerdas esos cuentos de princesas que están destinadas a un príncipe azul-dijo Tonks y Hermione asintió-bien, están basados en el principio de la magia, no solo nos hace la vida más fácil sino que evita que suframos o nos dañemos y eso también implica el tema amoroso porque crees que la mayoría de los matrimonios mágicos en su mayoría no fracasan-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-entonces mi magia me dice que Harry es el hombre que amare por el resto de mi vida-dijo Hermione con un brillo en sus ojos.

-claro Hermione pero es tu decisión aceptarlo-dijo Tonks.

-entonces le diré a Harry lo que siento-dijo Hermione animada-pero y si no me ha perdonado o corresponde a mis sentimientos-dijo Hermione levemente asustada.

-porque no se lo preguntas tu-dijo Tonks mientras señalaba a Harry que estaba frente a ellas sonrojado.

-yo…este…no quería…estar de mir-iba a decir Harry pero Hermione se acercó a él rápidamente y le dio un abrazo y beso en el cachete, Harry se sonrojo y Tonks.

- _vaya que nos salió rápida ricitos, pero ni creas que perderé-_ pensó Tonks.

 _-_ Hermione este…yo lo siento no debí hablarte en ese tono-dijo Harry apenado.

-yo también lo lamento Harry-dijo Hermione sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-entonces volvemos a ser amigos-dijo Harry.

-este…-trato de decir Hermione.

-o ya veo no te obligare a ser mi amiga si no quieres-dijo Harry aunque no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-yo quiero ser más que tu amiga-dijo Hermione roja de la vergüenza.

Harry se impresiono y miro de inmediato a Tonks.

-veras Hermione mi situación es especial si se puede llamar de esa forma-dijo Harry.

-lo se Tonks ya me lo explico-dijo Hermione y Harry miro de inmediato a Tonks que le sonrió para después guiñarle un ojo.

-este veras Hermione yo te quiero y tú también pero la diferencia es que yo amo a Tonks-dijo Harry y Hermione estaba que lloraba-esto no quiere decir que yo te pueda amar con el paso del tiempo o tú me dejes de amar con el paso del tiempo también, lo que trato de decir es que porque no mejor tratamos de llevar una relación de más que amigos pero menos que novios y ver que resulta con el paso del tiempo aun somos jóvenes-dijo Harry y Hermione no pudo evitar encontrarle toda la razón al azabache.

-está bien Harry-dijo Hermione y le dio un corto muy corto beso en los labios tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí rápidamente.

-con que más que amigos eh-dijo Tonks mirando a Harry con una mirada dura.

-este…Tonks-trato de decir Harry.

-no necesito explicaciones Harry, fuiste sincero con ella no mentiste y tampoco me has mentido a mí además le dijiste que me amabas no puedo estar más conforme-después de unos segundos-es oficial señor Harry Potter ya inicio con su harem personal y yo voy a la cabeza-termino de decir Tonks para besar a Harry como ella sabe.

-qué esperas debemos terminar los deberes-dijo Tonks para sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a trabajar al igual que Harry.

-por cierto como te fue en la tarea de la magia negra-pregunto Harry interesado.

-bien el profesor Flitwick me dijo que estaba excelente pero me dijo que debía presentarle al mago que presento las declaraciones-dijo Tonks, Harry por otro lado casi se arrepentía por ayudarla se descuidó y el profesor Flitwick podría haberle dicho a Dumbledore de su dominio de la magia.

-esto es malo Nym, Dumbledore puede saber que se mas del mundo mágico de lo que debería-dijo Harry.

-tranquilo el profesor Flitwick me dijo que te presentara con el cuándo pudiera jamás le diría al director que un alumno tiene conocimientos de magia negra de lo contrario no podría enfrentarse a él en un duelo, te mencione que era un duelista profesional-dijo Tonks.

-jamás pero la idea de enfrentarme a él es interesante-dijo Harry- _qué opinas Lucían-_

- _ **debes hacerlo Harry como Lycan eres bastante poderoso pero aun no te has medido frente a un mago y que mejor que un duelista profesional-**_ alentó el Lycan en el interior de Harry.

-bien entonces cuando pueda te llevo con el-dijo Tonks y siguieron trabajando.

Harry por su lado continuo con sus deberes debía aprenderse las lunas más importantes de Júpiter para la prueba de Astronomía.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó como era su costumbre a la 5 de la mañana a entrenar los gemelos se quisieron sumar a los entrenamientos pero se quedaron dormidos y Harry no podía seguir esperándolos, cuando volvió a su habitación encontró en ella una carta que decía:

 _Su castigo tendrá lugar a las 11 de la noche_

 _El señor Filch los espera en el vestíbulo de la entrada_

 _Prof. M. McGonagall_

Harry suspiro aunque si era a esa hora era bastante interesante el tipo de castigo que tendrían aunque se lamentaba porque no podría pasar tiempo con Tonks en la biblioteca aunque sea estudiando, Hermione que también recibió la carta al igual que Neville se quejó un poco porque tendrían menos tiempo para estudiar.

A las once de la noche se despidieron de los gemelos y en esta ocasión Hermione y Neville iban con ropa cómoda para el castigo al igual que Harry que como en cada salida nocturna salía con su equipo de entrenamiento, que por cierto tenía más de una tenida, los gemelos les desearon suerte ellos ya habían tenido que pasar por esos castigos anteriormente y por lo general era limpiar sin magia, en el vestíbulo Filch ya estaba ahí junto a Malfoy que también estaba castigado Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-síganme-dijo Filch poniendo en alto un farol y conduciéndolos hacia afuera-seguro se lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a salir en la noche ¿verdad¡-dijo en un tono burlón-Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si quieren mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgados de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días, yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos no intenten escapar de lo contrario será peor para ustedes-

Continuaron cruzando el oscuro bosque, Neville ya tenía problemas al respirar de hecho estaba casi sudando y la noche era bastante fría-tranquilo Neville, solo mira como esta Malfoy parece que se va a hacer en los pantalones debes demostrarte firme eres un Gryffindor y jamás le tememos a nada-dijo Harry en un susurro alentando a Neville que recupero el semblante y se mantuvo firme.

La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid, entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez-dijo Hagrid, Harry lo identifico de inmediato con la voz aunque ya lo había visto no muy bien pero lo había visto, Hermione no pudo evitar alegrarse porque Filch lo noto de inmediato.

-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacha... es al bosque adonde irán y mucho me habré equivocado si vuelven todos enteros.

Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.

-¿El bosque?-repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre-hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo-

Neville no pudo evitar aferrarse de la manga de Harry-tranquilo Neville es difícil que aparezcan hombres lobos solo salen con la luna llena-dijo Harry y Neville se relajó.

-Harry hoy ahí luna llena-dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

-lo sé pero quieres que Neville lo sepa-dijo Harry y Hermione lo comprendió.

-ese es su problema-dijo alegre el celador-debieron pensarlo antes de meterse en líos-y se fue de ahí.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones, llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

-Menos mal-dijo-estoy esperando hace media hora, ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?-

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.

-No iré a ese bosque-dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.

-Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts-dijo Hagrid con severidad- deben cumplir con su castigo-

-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos, yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así, si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts-gruñó Hagrid- ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas, ¡Vete!-

Malfoy estaba que se prendía miraba con mala cara a Hagrid pero después agacho la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces-dijo Hagrid-Escuchenme con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue, síganme por aquí-

Estaba por emprender la marcha cuando Harry lo vio levantar un farol.

-espera Hagrid no necesitamos el farol, _Lumus Maxima-_ dijo Harry con varita en mano haciendo aparecer la esfera luminosa-por donde Hagrid-dijo Harry y el semi gigante sonrió y le indico el sendero y Harry lanzo la bola de luz al aire para que les iluminara el camino.

Caminaron por poco tiempo, cuando Hagrid se detuvo-miren allí eso que brilla es sangre de unicornio, hay un unicornio que fue mal herido por alguien, es la segunda vez en la semana, encontré uno muerto el último miércoles, vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido, tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo-

Harry por su lado estaba muy atento esto requería de toda su atención, Ragnark no le había enviado la respuesta al parecer estaba ocupado pero el unicornio le sonaba de adonde no sabía pero le sonaba- _ **yo tampoco lo recuerdo-**_ dijo Lucían a la pregunta que aún no se formulaba.

-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?-dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

-no hay ningún ser que los pueda herir si están conmigo o _Fang-_ dijo Hagrid-y sigan el sendero ahí sangre por todos lados nos dividiremos en dos equipos y seguiremos las huellas, debieron herirlo ayer por la cantidad de sangre-

-Yo quiero ir con Fang-dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

-Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde-dijo Hagrid-entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y _Fang_ , por el otro, si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo?, si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tengan cuidado... en marcha-

-Harry me prestas tu bola de luz-dijo Neville a Harry y este sonrió.

-no puedo Neville debes crearla con tu varita, vamos solo di _Lumus,_ la luz es menos intensa pero está pegada a tu varita por lo que no alertaras al captor del unicornio ni al unicornio, vamos inténtalo-dijo Harry, Neville saco su varita pero no salía nada, Malfoy estaba por burlarse del pero Harry, tomo la mano de Neville-vamos no tengas miedo solo enfócate en la varita y no pienses en nada mas-dijo Harry y Neville lo logro al 3 intento

-gracias Harry-dijo Neville y se internaron siguiendo la huella claro que Malfoy iba bastante pegado a Neville ya que él no podía hacer el encantamiento.

Caminaron por bastante rato, Hagrid iba adelante y Hermione estaba pegada a él ya que llevaba el _Lumus_ , en cambio Harry iba más atrás concentrado en todo lo que se podía escuchar y claro su vista no necesitaba de luz para ver, entremedio de los árboles se movían ratas y ardillas.

Lo que si noto Harry era que Hagrid estaba bastante preocupado.

-¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios?-preguntó Hermione.

-no son bastante rápidos-dijo Hagrid-no es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas, nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno-

Harry pudo oler el olor a agua y el musgo mojado, más adelante se encontraron con un arroyo y mucha sangre de unicornio pero Harry sentía que algo se movía como a unos cien metros de ellos.

-Hermione,, Hagrid-los mencionados lo miraron y Harry les indico guardar silencio y a Hermione apagar la varita, Hagrid miraba a Harry con duda y Harry le señalo hacia la izquierda y Hagrid se giró y lo vio se hecho a tierra rápidamente lo siguió Hermione y Harry se votó al lado junto a él, el semi gigante coloco una flecha en la ballesta.

-viene cerca Harry-pregunto Hagrid, Harry por su lado asintió y saco su varita.

-cuando yo le lance el hechizo tu disparas-dijo Harry y Hagrid iba a protestar.

-¡ahora! _Deprimo-_ dijo Harry y el sujeto o lo que fuera que se arrastrara por el suelo se enterró en el suelo y Hagrid veloz como nunca le lanzo la flecha.

- _aaahhh-_ el sonido que produjo el animal fue muy agudo y se cuando estaban por ponerse de pie a Harry le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dejo de aplicar el hechizo.

- _legemencia-_ dijo Harry

- _ **si ya sabemos quién esta tras el unicornio, por suerte tus barreras lo soportaron de excelente manera-**_

-Harry, te encuentras bien-dijo Hagrid sumamente preocupado.

-si pero se nos escapó-dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

-que puede haber sido-pregunto Hermione.

-no lo sé pero lo averiguaremos-dijo Hagrid-Hermione quédate a mi lado, Harry la retaguardia y me avisas si vez cualquier cosa o si está muy cerca de nosotros tienes mi autorización para usar tu varita, ya le encajamos una flecha ahora falta detenerlo completamente-Hermione y Harry asintieron y Harry se concentró nuevamente, ya le había causado un poco de dolor a Voldy y le gustaba.

-ahí alguien que no debería estar aquí-dijo Hagrid a la nada.

-un hombre lobo-dijo Hermione.

-no es un humano-dijo Harry y Hagrid lo miro rápidamente, el semi gigante se indicó la frente y Harry asintió.

-que es Harry-dijo Hermione un poco asustada.

-algo que no debería existir-dijo Harry y Hagrid bufo.

-debemos encontrar a los demás y volver al castillo-dijo Hagrid.

Caminaron de manera más lenta atentos a cualquier sonido y Harry lo sintió de nuevo pero era el sonido de algo más pesado.

-Hagrid-dijo de nuevo Harry y este asintió al parecer el también lo vio y le apunto con la ballesta.

- _Lumus máxima-_ dijo Harry dejando salir la bola lumínica y alumbrando el lugar como una luna.

-¿Quién está ahí?-gritó Hagrid- ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!-

Y apareció era un centauro pensó de inmediato Harry, de la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje como de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza, Hermione estaba impresionada y Harry también había leído sobre ellos pero nunca había visto uno.

-Oh, eres tú, Ronan-dijo aliviado Hagrid- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid-dijo Ronan, tenía una voz profunda y acongojada-¿Ibas a dispararme?-

-Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso-dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta- Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque, Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger, ambos son alumnos del colegio, él es Ronan un centauro-

-nos dimos cuenta-dijo Hermione débilmente.

Ronan torció la cabeza hacia el cielo-esta noche marte esta brillante-

-aja-dijo Hagrid-escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido, ¿Has visto algo?-

Ronan guardo silencio, seguía mirando el cielo sin pestañear y suspiro de nuevo.

-siempre los inocentes son los primeros, así ha sido y así será-

Hagrid volvió a preguntar pero Harry no le prestó atención, algo se movía detrás del centauro.

-Hagrid ahí alguien más está detrás del centauro-dijo Harry mientras señalaba con la varita, Hagrid le prestó atención de inmediato y le apunto con la ballesta y Ronan miro a Harry cara a cara como intimidándolo, Harry dejo que su presencia de Lycan escapara y Ronan dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Detrás de Ronan apareció un segundo centauro este era de pelo negro al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y se veía de aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

\- Hola, Bane-saludó Hagrid-¿Qué tal?-

-Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien-

-Sí, gracias, mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente, han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?-

Bane se acercó a su compañero y también miro el cielo.

-esta noche Marte brilla mucho-dijo simplemente.

-eso dicen-dijo Hagrid de malhumor-bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisa, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, hasta que dejaron de ver a los centauros que se mantuvieron en su lugar.

-nunca-dijo Hagrid-trates de obtener respuestas de un centauro, son unos malditos Astrónomos, no le interesa nada más que la luna-

-¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos, los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho-

Pasaron por arboles oscuros y tupidos, Harry sentía que los vigilaban pero no sabía que era estaba más lejos de lo que podía ver y escuchar aunque lo sentía cuando movía las hojas bajo el y cuando chocaba levemente con los arboles pero estaba bastante lejos, acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!-

-¡ustedes quédense aquí en el sendero volveré por ustedes Harry estas a cargo!-grito Hagrid mientas comenzaba a alejarse y Hermione se pegó a Harry de inmediato.

Harry estaba enfocado en Voldy que se acercaba hacia ellos con mayor velocidad al parecer esperaba que Hagrid los dejara solo pero no contaba con la capacidad de Harry auditiva de Harry.

-Hermione rápido algo se acerca hacia nosotros, escondámonos arriba en el árbol-dijo Harry y Hermione lo miraba asustada.

-como Harry-pregunto.

\- _Wingardium leviosa-_ dijo Harry mientras elevaba a Hermione y la dejaba a unos 6 metros del suelo, Hermione se tomó rápidamente de una rama del árbol bastante gruesa y ahí se quedó.

Hermione saco su varita y trato de levitar a Harry pero no podía.

-no puedo Harry-dijo en un tono de voz más alta.

-yo subo por el árbol y tú me ayudas a subir con el encantamiento-dijo Harry y Hermione asintió, Harry comenzó a subir sin problemas no le era difícil y menos con la ayuda de Hermione, una vez arriba Harry suspiro pero Voldemort se seguía acercando a "paso" lento pero constante.

-Hermione tu sabes cómo lanzar una bola de fuego- pregunto Harry y Hermione asintió, saco su varita y estaba por apuntar en la rama del árbol.

-no-dijo Harry-lánzala lejos de nosotros pare despistar-Hermione asintió y la lanzo.

- _Lacarnum inflamara-_ y la bola de fuego salió disparada a unos 50 metros de ellos, Harry se concentró en escuchar de nuevo a Voldemort pero ya no los seguía se alejaba de ellos curiosamente y escucho a Hagrid caminar junto a Neville y Malfoy o eso suponía.

-creo que me equivoque Hermione no viene nadie debe haber sido una ardilla estoy paranoico o muy asustado-dijo Harry pidiendo perdón a Hermione y esta lo miro feo.

-ahora como bajamos-dijo Hermione.

Harry solo comenzó a bajar el árbol muy rápido y después hizo levitar a Hermione.

-Harry, Hermione donde están-dijo Hagrid con un tono de voz enojado y elevado.

-aquí Hagrid, alguien esta medio paranoico-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, Hagrid solo miro a Harry y este le movió la cabeza sutilmente y asintió.

-que sucedió-pregunto Harry.

-resulta que a Malfoy se le ocurrió asustar a Neville y este disparo las chispas rojas-dijo de mal humor el semi gigante.

-vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione, Harry, tú vas con _Fang_ y este idiota-se acercó más a Harry y lo alejo del resto un poco.

-que es Harry-pregunto Hagrid.

-es un humano-dijo Harry.

-como lo sabes-dijo Hagrid.

-recuerdas quien me intento matar-dijo Harry, Hagrid se asustó en su lugar.

-no me digas que es el-dijo con sumo temor.

-no, cuando fui al callejón Diagon por segunda vez, me llamo el banco por lo de mi llave tenían que verificarla, compre esto-dijo mientras sacaba una esfera.

-que es-dijo Hagrid mirando la esfera.

-es una esfera que idéntica cuando hay alguien que posee magia negra me la recomendó el gerente de las cuentas Potter que por cierto es muy amable-dijo Harry, Hagrid por su lado estaba impresionado.

-conoces muchos hechizos Harry-dijo Hagrid.

-no muchos Hagrid solo los que he podido leer y me enseñan en Hogwarts-dijo Harry.

-bien ten cuidado y si eso se torna de otro color te vas de ahí-dijo el semi gigante-por cierto que color se pone-

-verde oscuro-dijo Harry y sin más partieron rumbo al corazón del bosque esta vez Harry, Draco y _Fang,_ caminaron por más de media hora, Malfoy también llevaba un _Lumus_ en su varita al parecer lo aprendió con Neville, el sendero comenzó a desaparecer y se volvía difícil seguir por él.

-detente-dijo Harry y Malfoy estaba por protestar pero Harry con su mano tapo la varita de Malfoy y le indico hacia adelante donde se podía ver más sangre con la luz de la luna.

-lo encontramos-susurro Malfoy.

-y no solo eso sino también al agresor-dijo Harry, mientras ponía la mano en el hocico de _Fang_ para que no ladrara, Malfoy estaba por arrojar chispas cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-idiota que haces, estamos muy cerca del asesino revelaríamos nuestra posición-susurro Harry-ven estamos muy al descubierto-y por primera vez en todo lo que conocía a Malfoy este no protesto y siguió a Harry que se ocultó detrás de unos robles muy altos y gruesos.

El único problema era que el árbol tenia sangre en su corteza al parecer el unicornio se venía apoyando en ellos y eso también lo noto Malfoy que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-que hacemos-dijo Malfoy y se notaba el miedo en su voz.

-tú no puedes estar aquí, estar muerto de miedo-Malfoy iba a protestar pero escucho unas ramas sonar y se asustó de sobre manera, Harry sonrió- aremos esto tú te vas por dónde venimos sin hacer ruido y cuando estés a una distancia prudente lanzas las chispas verdes y después rojas y los espera para traerlos hacia acá soy claro-dijo Harry.

Malfoy no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de ahí con _Fang_ que también lo siguió.

 _-bien una molestia menos ahora como me enfrento a Voldy-_

 _ **-debes recurrir a la táctica 14 y darle con cuanto hechizo conozcas que provoque daños en su cuerpo-**_ sugirió Lucían que estaba bastante excitado por la batalla que se aproximaba.

- _bien el unicornio aún debe estar vivo escucho su corazón pero está débil-_ con la decisión tomada Harry se preparó hoy sería su primer combate contra su enemigo número 1.

Avanzo bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba el bosque siempre atento a cada movimiento de Voldemort que se acercaba a "paso" lento pero se acercaba, cogió un par de piedras y se las hecho al bolsillo, metros más de caminata y pudo ver como algo blanco brillaba en el suelo, Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste, sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras el latido de su corazón era lento pero ahí estaba.

Entre la maleza algo se movía y segundos después apareció el ser encapuchado gateando como un depredador al asecho, estaba frente al cuello sangrante del unicornio se iba a lanzar a beber su sangre pero unas piedras cayeron en dirección contraria a Harry y Voldemort y este de dio vuelta para ver quién era y hay comenzó el plan de ataque de Harry.

- _Deprimo-_ grito Harry y Voldemort quedo aplastado contra el suelo y este como pudo se volvió a ver a Harry pero este ni se inmuto- _Baubillious-_ la herida apareció de inmediato en el cuerpo de Voldemort/Quirrrell que solo pudo quejarse.

-aaahhhh-

- _bombarda-_ el cuerpo de Voldemort salió para atrás un par de metros y se vio que gran parte de la capa estaba rota por el disparo, pero sangre no había, al parecer Voldemort se logró mover en el último momento.

Harry a pesar de estar enfocado en ver como Voldemort/Quirrell se retorcía en el suelo sintió o más bien escucho los cascos de un caballo supuso que era un centauro por lo que lanzo el ultimo hechizo.

- _Depulso-_ el cuerpo de Voldy/Quirrell salió aventado con el hechizo y en ese mismo momento llegaba el centauro que vio como el ser se levantaba de nuevo y corrió contra el para alejarlo y así resulto Quirrell/Voldemort se fe de ahí dejando al unicornio, desangrarse el centauro miro a Harry y después al unicornio.

-está vivo pero está muy débil-dijo a Harry el centauro, Harry asintió y se acercó a él.

- _Episkey-_ dijo Harry infundiendo la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo en la varita, la herida que tenía el Unicornio se curó un poco y el centauro solo miraba a Harry- _Tergeo-_ la sangre que corría por el cuello del unicornio se eliminó dejando su herida limpia.

- _Vulnera Sanentur-_ dijo Harry aplicando más magia para cerrar la herida del unicornio que en este momento tenía los ojos puestos en Harry, la herida se eliminó por completo y ya no habían rastros de sangre pero el unicornio seguía botado en el suelo sin moverse mucho.

- _ **Harry-**_ dijo Lucían en un tono de lamento.

- _lo se perdió mucha sangre, pero al menos que en sus últimos momentos no sufra-_ dijo Harry.

-posees un alma noble chico-hablo por primera vez el centauro.

-gracias…-dijo Harry.

-Firenze y al parecer tu eres el chico Potter será mejor que regreses con Hagrid, el bosque es peligroso para cualquier persona en estos momentos-

-gracias Firenze pero debo acompañarlo en sus últimos momentos-dijo Harry mientras acariciaba al unicornio y este lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

-está bien-dijo Firenze mientras le entregaba su puñal-es mejor que termines con su sufrimiento-

-como-dijo Harry.

-en su costado derecho cerca de sus patas delanteras tiene sus arterias y corazón solo requiere de una estocada certera-

- _ **Harry si quieres yo puedo tomar control de tu cuerpo y acabar con su sufrimiento-**_ ofreció Lucían siendo conocedor de la pena que tenía Harry en ese momento.

- _es difícil Lucían pero siento como que el me dijera que termine con su vida su magia me trata de decir eso-_ dijo Harry, el Lycan guardo silencio la primera vez que se le arrebata la vida a algo tu alma lo siente aunque sea animal.

-descansa en paz amigo-dijo Harry mientras miraba al unicornio por última vez y este levantaba su cabeza y lo chocaba con el brazo de Harry y después se dejó llevar como si conociera su destino.

Y sucedió Harry enterró el puñal de un solo golpe y el unicornio se estiro un poco, ni siquiera salió sangre de la herida, podía sentir como su magia se mezclaba un poco con la suya y después desaparecía quitándole el brillo característico al unicornio, era oficial el unicornio había muerto.

Harry no pudo evitar que cayeran un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, Firenze miraba a Harry y el cadáver con la cabeza gacha.

-debemos volver con Hagrid puede ser que vuelva-dijo Firenze después de un minuto.

- _Defodio-_ dijo Harry con su varita y se creó un agujero en la tierra del tamaño necesario para que callera el cuerpo del unicornio, lo tomo en sus brazos para sorpresa de Firenze que miraba a Harry asombrado y lo depositaba en el agujero.

Harry estaba por comenzar a taparlo con tierra cuando Firenze hablo.

-debes tomar cabellos de su cola y melena además de un trozo de su cuerno te los obsequio-dijo Firenze, Harry hizo lo indicado aunque extrañamente el trozo de su cuerno salió bastante rápido y después procedió a taparlo con tierra.

Minutos después Harry dejaba el lugar junto a Firenze.

-si quieres puedo llevarte cabalgando-ofreció el centauro.

-es una ofensa para ustedes, además puedo caminar-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, el centauro asintió.

Harry recién en este momento se fijaba del aspecto físico del centauro frente a él era evidentemente más jóvenes que los otros, tenía cabello rubio, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

Después de unos segundos Harry escucho como se acercaban dos centauros-más adelante vienen tus amigos-dijo Harry y el centauro asintió.

-Firenze-rugió Bane-que haces acompañando al mocoso-

\- ¿Te das cuenta de quién es?-dijo Firenze-es el chico Potter, mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor-

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo?-gruñó Bane-recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos, ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?-

Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible-dijo, con voz sombría.

También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.

-¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado!-

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia.

-¿No has visto ese unicornio?-preguntó Firenze a Bane-¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque-

-si soy una molestia pido disculpas-dijo Harry-gracias por todo Firenze-y comenzó a caminar dejando a los centauros cayados pero Firenze comenzó a seguirlo.

-deja que se valla solo-dijo Bane mientras se ganaba frente a Firenze con puñal desenfundado, pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando sintió la presencia de Harry, los centauros lo quedaron mirando mientras él les daba la espalda.

-aparte de el en este bosque no hay nadie más peligroso que yo ahora dejen en paz a Firenze de lo contrario me veré obligado a matarlos-con el tono y seguridad que lo dijo Harry, Bane guardo su puñal y no le dio la espalda a Harry mientras retrocedía-vamos Firenze-dijo Harry y el mencionado lo comenzó a seguir.

-Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?-

-no-dijo Harry cortamente y un poco extrañado por la pregunta-en la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio-

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen, la sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios-

-bien te sigo al parecer Voldemort necesita la sangre de unicornio para mantenerse vivo-dijo Harry-pero para que tener media vida mejor te mueres ¿no?-

-Es así-dijo Firenze- a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras, ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

-por supuesto-dijo Harry y era verdad no había pensado en esa posibilidad-quiere el elixir de la vida para volver a ser como era antes, gracias Firenze-dijo Harry y el centauro asintio.

-Harry Potter, recuerdas lo que te dio el unicornio es para una varita mágica, muy pocos magos pueden presumir de una varita que será creada para él desde el origen mágico mismo-dijo Firenze y Harry asintió al parecer el unicornio estaba agradecido con él.

-lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Harry.

-¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?-Hermione corría hacia él y Hagrid venia de vuelta.

-estoy bien-dijo Harry con una sonrisa a Hermione-Hagrid ya lo encontré vamos a verlo-el semi gigante asintio-señor Firenze podría llevar a Hermione con los chicos y después a la cabaña de Hagrid, nos demoraremos un poco-el centauro asintió.

-Harry quiero ir con ustedes-dijo Hermione.

-no puedes Hermione es muy peligroso además los centauros no están muy conformes que rondemos en el bosque por favor permite que te lleve y salgan de aquí-dijo Harry y Hermione no quiso discutir con Harry por lo que se subió a Firenze que se alejó galopando.

-por donde es Harry-pregunto Hagrid.

-no es necesario ya lo enterré y le evite el sufrimiento-dijo Harry.

Hagrid quedo para adentro jamás creyó que Harry se encargara de algo así-lo lamento Harry pero podrias haberme esperado-dijo el semi gigante.

-solo sería más sufrimiento para él ya estaba casi desangrado por completo le sane la herida para que tuviera sus últimos momentos sin dolor y después atravesé su corazón con el puñal de Firenze-dijo Harry mientras caminaban para salir del bosque.

-sé que no quieres recordarlo Harry pero como era la herida-pregunto el semi gigante.

-tranquilo Hagrid me encargue del sujeto que estaba atacando los unicornios le destroce un brazo con un hechizo y creo que Firenze le rompió más de una costilla.

-y quien era Harry-pregunto con sumo interés Hagrid.

-ya sabes quién es Hagrid-dijo Harry.

-tenía mis sospechas pero no lo creí posible-

-pues si es posible, pero creo que se alejara del bosque para siempre-afirmo Harry.

-eso espero Harry, eso espero-dijo Hagrid.

Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos esperando a Hermione y Harry por lo que cuando llegaron a la sala común los tuvieron que despertar y George dijo-Angelina-y Fred dijo-Alice-y después se sonrojaron cuando recobraron los sentidos, Hermione se reía de los gemelos y Harry también pero se notaba un poco distante.

Claro que los gemelos quisieron que les contara todo lo que paso y habrían sus ojos a medida que continuaban el dialogo y cuando les conto de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y el Elixir de la Vida se asustaron un poco y Hermione también ya que ella no sabía esa parte de la historia.

-entonces Quirrell quiere la piedra para poder traer de vuelta a la vida a Voldemort-dijo Fred y Harry asintió.

-y nosotros pensando que quería ser rico-dijo George.

-pero Harry, Voldemort no intentara matarte recuerda que al único que le teme es a Dumbledore y mientras el este aquí bueno nada te pasaría-dijo Hermione.

-tus barreras no creo que sean lo suficiente fuerte Hermione y Dumbledore podría saber que paso y lo que sabes solo te diré que por ahora no confió mucho en Dumbledore-dijo Harry y Hermione tuvo que aceptar sus barreras aun no eran lo suficientemente poderosas quizá el otro año podría saber toda la verdad pero aún no estaba por completo segura, los gemelos no tenían ese problema porque ellos ya estaban en tercero y eran sangre pura para ellos ocultar cosas no era tan difícil además Bill y Charlie les habían enseñado un poco de Oclumancia cuando estaban en 2 por lo que sabían más o menos como crearlas.

Sin más siguieron hablando hasta que se aclaró un poco el cielo, Harry se fue a su habitación estaba bastante cansado ya, cuando llego a su cama en ella había un paquete.

 _Por las dudas._

Harry sonrió y la guardo en su monedero y este lo guardo en su baúl con _embrujo Antiintrusos,_ lo custodiara.

- _Lucían crees que soy un ser sin sentimientos-_ pregunto Harry al Lycan.

- _ **para nada Harry, eres alguien con un alma noble no tienes que preocuparte por convertirte en un segundo Voldemort o Dumbledore, tu eres diferente, lamentablemente para ti tuviste que enfrentarte a la situación que pocos se atreven y esa es matar, pero cuando lo mataste fue para evitar su sufrimiento Harry, no cualquiera hace eso, el unicornio te regalo parte de su magia y parte de su orgullo (cuerno), como modo de agradecimiento Harry, no te diré que este sentimiento pasara de manera rápida pero solo piensa en la cantidad de personas que salvaras si acabas con la vida de Voldemort, recuerda el no tendrá piedad contra ti, si puede acabar con tu vida no dudes que lo hará, más adelante tendrás que asesinar a muchos pero hazlo por una sola razón-**_ dijo Lucían. __

 _ **-**_ _porque razón-_

 _-_ **Tonks, Hermione, los gemelos, Daphne, Neville, Hagrid y las personas que son importantes para ti-** dijo el Lycan y Harry asintió, después se acomodó en la cama y se puso a dormir sin preocupaciones.

Harry se vio más alegre al día siguiente pues los exámenes se avecinaban y estos le quitaban mucho tiempo, las más estresadas con esto eran Nym y Hermione cada una por sus respetivas razones, una por su último año y la otra por su primer examen en Hogwarts.

De Voldemort no se supo mucho pues, _Fluffy_ seguía en la entrada y Quirrell pidió licencia ya que se sentía mal, Harry solo sonrió le agradaba ver a Voldemort sufrir un poco.

Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito, les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento anti trampa.

También tenían exámenes prácticos, el profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio, a Harry le resulto bastante fácil se manejaba bastante bien y ayudo bastante que Nym le dijera al profesor que Harry era el que sabía de magia negra, Flitwick lo reto a un duelo mientras hacia la prueba pero Harry le dijo que quizá a fines de año o el próximo y agradecería enormemente que lo tomara como su aprendiz ante esto Flitwick le dijo a Harry que dependía de su desempeño en el duelo que tuvieran y que no necesitaba seguir con la prueba ya había pasado.

La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé, ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes.

-bien hecho señor Potter-dijo McGonagall cuando estaban solos en el aula-pero porque su caja cambia de colores constantemente-

-este…es para que se vuelva del color que más le guste al que la ve-dijo Harry.

-oh yo pensé que era por la señorita Tonks-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa astuta.

-como lo sabe-dijo Harry.

-es evidente señor Potter las miradas entre ustedes dos y que siempre se junten en la biblioteca…-

-Dumbledore lo sabe-dijo Harry.

-no, Albus no se fija en los detalles y veo que no confía en el señor Potter-

-no-dijo Harry secamente.

-puede irse señor Potter-dijo McGonagall y antes que Harry saliera del aula dijo-yo tampoco-y Harry sonrió.

Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas aunque a Harry no hacía más que molestarlo, mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia, una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes.

Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.

Y no se alegraba solo por los exámenes sino porque Nym también terminaría sus exámenes claro que ella terminaba una semana después que Harry y Hermione, los gemelos terminarían a mitad de semana.

-Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado-no necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente-

- _Lucían que sabes tú del código de conducta del hombre lobo-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **no lo sé Harry ellos son una rama aparte nosotros somos Lycan, somos más evolucionados que el resto-**_ dijo el Lycan.

- _aunque es medio ridículo lo de no olerse el trasero en luna llena-_ dijo Harry y los dos no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír.

Otra cosa que alegro a Harry era que habían logrado sus inventos los caramelos que te dejaban calvo ya estaban listos y claro las barras de chocolates que te hacen cantar ya estaban listas aunque les costó bastante lo lograron, Malfoy y el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin los probaría.

-Hermione olvidemos de los exámenes no es que me moleste pero si escucho algo más de Elfrico el Vehemente yo seré el demente-dijo Harry y Hermione asintió son una sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia el lago para recostarse al lado de un árbol, Hermione se ganó más cerca de Harry, los gemelos ya estaban ahí junto a Lee Jordan picándole los tentáculos al calamar gigante que tomaba sol en la orilla.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse cuando George trataba de distraer al calamar para que soltara a Fred y Lee.

Después de un rato llego Tonks claro que con el aspecto de una chica de 2 año y se gana al lado de Harry y tomo un brazo de este y lo uso como almohada, Hermione estaba molesta quien era esa que se le ganaba tan cerca a Harry y peor aún porque este no le decía nada.

-quien eres tú y porque están tan pegada a Harry, vamos Harry dile algo-exigió Hermione.

-tranquila Hermy, es Tonks es una metamorfomaga-dijo Harry y Tonks levanto su cabeza del brazo de Harry y transformo su cara teniendo la misma que Hermione.

La mencionada se impresiono y no era para menos frente a ella estaba una chica que tenía la misma cara que ella.

-tranquila Hermione yo nací con esta condición mágica puedo transformarme en quien yo quiera o esté dentro de mis capacidades-dijo Tonks.

Y ahí comenzó la montonera de preguntas por parte de Hermione sobre lo que era ser una metamorfomaga, Harry por su lado sintió que sobraba en la conversación por lo que se preparó para levantarse pero Tonks.

-no te nuevas Harry estoy bastante cómoda, quédate ahí por favor-dijo Nym con mirada tierna y Harry acepto.

-después me lo recompensaras-dijo Harry al oído de Tonks y esta sonrió.

Harry se puso a pensar en cómo Quirrell obtendría la piedra filosofal, en primera podría tener oportunidad contra los retos de cada profesor en Hogwarts pero contra _Fluffy_ ni hablar y Hagrid jamás traicionaría a Dumbledore, pero Voldemort era un Legemante experto, un momento algo no cuadraba en el escenario, como es que Harry obtuvo un dragón cuando fue a una taberna era demasiada casualidad y Harry lo supo Voldemort se las arregló para obtener la respuesta de como pasar a _Fluffy._

-demonios-exclamo Harry.

-que sucede-dijo Hermy.

-se cómo Quirrell planea burlar a _Fluffy,_ debemos ir con Hagrid-dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Tonks y los gemelos que venían hacia ellos alcanzaron a escuchar y decidieron acompañar a Harry.

Hermione, Tonks y los gemelos debieron esforzarse para seguirle el paso a Harry pues iba bastante rápido.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

-Hola-dijo sonriente- ¿ya han terminado los exámenes? ¿tienen tiempo para beber algo?-

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?-

-No lo sé-dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia-No se quitó la capa-

Los presentes a excepción de Harry y Hagrid encajaron los detalles de inmediatamente.

-pero Hagrid como jugaste con el si no lo conocías-dijo George.

-No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea, podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha-

Harry se dejó caer al piso Hagrid era su amigo pero era bastante torpe ya la había fregado sin saberlo.

-de que hablaste con él, mencionaste Hogwarts-pregunto Harry manteniendo la esperanza de que no hubiera abierto la boca.

\- Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, tratando de recordar—. Sí... me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas,ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil-

-y estaba interesado en _Fluffy_ -pregunto Tonks con esperanza.

-Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

-¡No debí decir eso!-estalló-olviden lo que dije-

Pero ya era tarde Harry, Tonks, Hermione y los gemelos ya estaban corriendo hacia el colegio, ninguno se dirijo la palabra hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

-debemos decirle a Dumbledore-dijo Hermione.

-tienes toda la razón Hermione-dijo Harry desconcertando a los que conocían la verdad de Dumbledore.

-bien pero donde esta Dumbledore-dijo Hermione.

- _ **el viejo no está en el castillo Harry-**_ informo Lucían a Harry.

-no lo sé, preguntémosle a McGonagall-dijo Harry, Hermione asintió y partió, pero los gemelos no la siguieron y menos Tonks.

-que pasa chicos vamos-dijo Hermione.

-si-dijo George y comenzó a seguirla.

-nosotros buscaremos a la profesora por la otra parte del castillo-dijo Tonks y Hermione asintió.

-ya se lo que piensan pero es lo mejor si el viejo sabe es mejor pensara que aun confió en el y eso es lo primordial-dijo Harry y los otros lo aceptaron.

-bien vamos por McGonagall, iremos por el pasadizo que está en el 2 piso-dijo Fred y partieron-espero que George captara la indirecta-

Llegaron al mismo tiempo que Hermione y George, estaban frente a la sala de Transformaciones, abrieron la puesta sin tocar y ahí venia la profesora con uno que otro libro.

-que es esa manera de entrar sin tocar-dijo McGonagall.

-lo sentimos profesora pero donde está el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-el profesor Dumbledore se fue salió hace diez minutos recibió una lechuza del ministerio y se fue volando a Londres de inmediato-dijo McGonagall.

-rayos y ahora quien podrá proteger la piedra filosofal-dijo George y los presentes menos McGonagall lo fulminaron con la mirada-lo siento-

Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello, los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.

-cómo es que lo saben-

-eso no importa vera profesora creo que sabemos quién quiere robar la piedra filosofal-dijo Harry.

McGonagall miro al grupo con mirada suspicaz.

-el profesor Dumbledore llega mañana-dijo después de un rato-no sé cómo supieron algo de la piedra filosofal, pero está bien resguardada no hay que preocuparse-

-pero profesora-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione será mejor que dejen el tema en paz y disfruten del bello día-termino McGonagall y salió de la sala de Transformaciones y claro el grupo también salió.

George estaba por hablar pero Harry se adelantó.

-los exámenes estuvieron bastante complicados sobre todo Pociones Snape no me dejaba tranquilo y a ti Hermione-dijo Harry todos captaron la indirecta.

-señor Potter tiene algo que decirme-dijo Snape.

-solo si usted me responde mi pregunta profesor-contesto Harry de inmediato.

-5 puntos menos Potter por arrogante y faltarle el respeto a un profesor de Hogwarts-dijo Snape.

-lo siento no puedo dejar de lado mi naturaleza de Slytherin-dijo Harry y siguieron caminando, Snape por su lado se tragó sus palabras.

- _en mi casa encajarías excelente Potter además me gustaría no de hecho daría mi mano izquierda para ver la cara de James si supiera que fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin-_ Snape sonrió un poco y un estudiante que pasaba por ahí pago las consecuencias.

-Ravenclaw dos puntos menos por caminar muy rápido-el mencionado quedo frio y aminoro el paso.

Mas halla nuestro grupo favorito se detuvo.

-de la que nos salvamos-dijo Fred.

-George no es que me moleste pero amarra esa lengua alguna vez por favor-dijo Harry, segundos más tarde los gemelos y Harry tuvieron la misma idea.

-DULCES QUE ENREDEN LA LENGUA- gritaron los tres y las chicas se asustaron un poco el grito las tomo por sorpresa.

-dejando eso de lado porque dijiste eso de la naturaleza Slytherin Harry-pregunto Tonks, quien mantenía sus aspecto de alumna de segundo claro que con pelo rubio y ojos marrones en esta ocasión.

-porque eso es verdad Nym yo pertenezco a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor, el sombrero me dejo elegir-contesto Harry como si no significara nada.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada ya se hacían una idea nadie podía mentir tan bien e idear planes tan buenos si no eras un Slytherin, Tonks sonrío al parecer eligió Gryffindor porque ella dijo que no le gustaría ser novia de alguien de Slytherin pero sabía que Harry no decía toda la verdad de hecho jamás lo hacía pero a ella no le molestaba de hecho le agradaba el aire de misterio que poseía Harry, Hermione por otro lado estaba impresionada pero con Harry bueno digamos que nada era normal.

-bien entonces como protegeremos la piedra-pregunto Fred y todos miraron a Harry-que tú eres el Slytherin-

Harry sonrió-bien Nym vigilara a Snape-todos lo miraron sin entender la idea-es para saber si ayudara a proteger o robar la piedra, Fred y George seguirán a Quirrell de muy lejos y si notan que hay algo extraño salen de ahí de inmediato nada de travesuras-advirtió Harry y para asombro de los presente no protestaron-Hermione y yo nos quedaremos en la sala común, ya sembramos la duda en McGonagall y no dudara en rondar por el tercer piso y no quiero poner a prueba su paciencia-dijo Harry y todos asintieron.

Tal como dijo Harry se llevó a cabo el plan, Tonks se las arreglo rápidamente cuando Snape la encontró frente a su puerta, Tonks le dijo que estaba dudando de ser aurora y quería saber que se requería para ser profesor de pociones, Snape le contesto y no le regaño porque Tonks tenía buenas notas en su asignatura, los gemelos dijeron que Quirrell estaba más feliz que de costumbre.

Como estaban en la biblioteca Harry dio la última orden del plan.

-Nym lo siento no podrás acompañarnos es tu último año y mañana tienes examen de historia mágica y no te va tan bien como suponías por lo que debes estudiar-dijo Harry, Tonks iba a protestar pero la mirada fija de Harry la intimido un poco y prefirió callar.

-Fred, George, Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir la piedra antes que Quirrell-todos asintieron, Harry se impresiono pensó que Hermione podría protestar pero no lo hizo mejor para ellos.

-bien será mejor que vallamos a la sala común y busquemos en nuestros libros hechizos que dominemos y no los recordemos-dio Fred y todos asintieron y se fueron menos Harry y Tonks.

-Harry es peligroso puedes morir-dijo Tonks sin poder evitar demostrar temor en su mirar.

-es imposible que yo muera Nym, no si después de esta labor tengo una noche a acción contigo, créeme puedo enfrentarme a una decena de magos tenebrosos con tal de que me esperes en la cama-dijo Harry y Tonks no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-vamos Harry sabes que puedes morir no trates de ocultarlo-dijo Tonks, Harry tomo su cara recuerden que ahora Tonks es más baja que Harry por su cambio de apariencia.

-jamás, escúchame, pretendo morir y dejarte a ti o a Hermione y los gemelos-dijo Harry y le dio un beso con todo el sentimiento que pudo.

Tonks le correspondió de inmediato-más te vale cumplir Harry que si no regresas te buscare entre los muertos y te obligare a cumplir con tu promesa-dijo Nym para darle un beso corto y salir de ahí no sin antes pellizcarle el trasero a Harry.

Ya era bastante tarde, el grupo menos Tonks estaba reunido en una esquina de la sala común y Harry tenía la capa de invisibilidad en su bolsillo.

-alto se nos olvida algo-dijo George.

-música-dijo Fred.

-la flauta-dijo Harry y fue hasta su baúl para traer la flauta que le regalo Hagrid, en la cama del lado Ron estaba dormido de hecho si Harry tuviera que decir cómo podría morir Ron era de dos formas la primera por el sueño tan pesado y segundo por la baba que no dudaba que lo ahogaría, sonriendo Harry volvió a la sala común de nuevo.

-van a salir de nuevo -dijo una voz desde la esquina contraria a ellos era Neville quien lo interrogaba.

-si Neville tenemos salir de nuevo contamos contigo-dijo Harry y Neville asintió.

-bi…en Harry…no los defraudare-dijo Neville, por momentos el grupo temió ni siquiera para hablar tenia seguridad pero de alguna forma se las arreglaría.

- _petrificus totales-_ dijo Harry lanzando el hechizo sobre Neville quien mirabas desde el suelo a Harry.

-es por tu bien de esta manera no te crean un cómplice-Neville asintió con los ojos y sin más salieron de ahí cubiertos con la capa, claro que Harry y Hermione al ser los más pequeños iban al medio y Fred dirigía la excursión.

Caminaron tan cayados como una tumba pero de la nada la señora _Norris_ comenzó a seguirlos y Harry supo la razón.

- _se debe a mi condición no soy pariente, mejor dicho soy una especie de lobo-_ pensó Harry y Lucían asintió.

Como no iba nadie por el pasillo y no los podían ver decidieron no prestarle atención, pero no todo era tan fácil pues _Peeves_ rondaba por ahí y peor aún se dio cuenta de que la gata los siguió.

-oh pero que tenemos aquí serán estudiantes fuera de la cama-dijo _Peeves_ con sonrisa zorruna-malos malitos malosos quizá deba informar a Filch-

Los mencionados siguieron avanzando pero al parecer _Peeves_ lo sabía porque no dejaba de seguirlos.

-no puedo verlos pero sé que están ahí que debería hacer-volvió a decir el polstergey.

- _Peeves-_ dijo Fred con voz ronca y severa-acaso el Barón Sanguinario no puede andar sin ser visto-

Harry y George hacían todo lo que podían por no reírse al ver la cara de _Peeves_ que estaba más blanca que la de Malfoy y descendió rápidamente haciendo una reverencia a la nada.

-Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría-dijo en tono meloso-Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor-

Ahora si no podían contenerse o eso creyeron hasta que Hermione mordió a Harry y apretó los cachetes de Fred y George ninguno supo cómo se estiro tanto pero se lo agradecían.

Fred juntando todas sus fuerzas dijo-tengo cosas que hacer es mejor que no estés rondando por aquí-apenas lo dijo el Polstergey hizo otra reverencia y salió de ahí como alma que lleva la parca.

Después de ese encuentro siguieron caminando sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta llegar al tercer piso donde encontraron la puerta entreabierta.

- _definitivamente Quirrell está siendo presionado en demasía por Voldemort-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **si debes apurarte-**_ sugirió el Lycan.

-es el momento chicos no le recriminare nada si desisten en acompañarme-dijo Harry mirando a los mencionados.

-estamos contigo Harry-dijeron los gemelos y Hermione a la vez y el mencionado asintió.

Se quitaron la capa y Harry entro primero tocando la flauta y el perro gigante de tres cabezas quedo estático en su lugar y mostraba signos de sueño, treinta segundos después cerro los ojos, Fred se hincó y comenzó a gatear, Harry casi se ríe si no era por la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Hermione, Fred avanzo sin producir ruido alguno y abrió la trampilla y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó, después paso George seguido de Hermione y por ultimo Harry que se impresionaba que solo la música le quitara la bravura a ese gran perro y lo volviera un cachorrito.

- _ **te recuerdo que Tonks hace lo mismo contigo pero no usa una flauta**_ **-** dijo Lucían y Harry tubo que asentir.

Harry decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y se dejó caer por la trampilla, es aterrizaje fue suave, Harry dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio como unos tentáculos lo atrapaban, podía zafarse de ellos sin problemas después miro al frente y vio a George con la mitad del cuerpo atrapado por la ¿planta?, Fred era otra cosa tenía solo los brazos y cuello fuera de la planta pero faltaba Hermione quien al parecer fue sacada por George y estaba en una esquina donde la planta no estaba.

-Herbologia-dijo Harry.

-la profesora Sprout-dijo Fred como pudo mientras se hundía más en la planta

-lazo de diablo-dijo George que al parecer era muy bueno en Herbologia.

-como nos podemos zafar-dijo Harry medio alterado mientras veía como Fred descendía más en la planta.

-no es que me importe-dijo Fred-pero PODRIAN SACARME DE AQUÍ-

Hermione parecía desesperada tratando de recordar algo, porque se estaba jalando el pelo y murmuraba.

-Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo el profesor Sprout?... le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...-

-entonces enciende fuego maldita sea-grito Fred mientras se hundía aún más

-no tengo leña-dijo Hermione.

-HERMIONE ERES UNA BRUJA-grito como pudo George mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

Al parecer Hermione lo recordó porque saco su varita y dijo:

- _Lacarnum inflamarae-_ de su varita broto una bola de fuego que comenzó a iluminar el lugar y alejo la planta de Fred quien ya tenía la cabeza cubierta por los tentáculos.

Harry podría haber usado su fuerza pero eso revelaría más del y no podía hacer magia sin varita era demasiado arriesgado y podría quemar a todos con llamaradas de fuego que aún no controlaba.

Después de esa ilustrativa clase de Herbologia retomaron su camino con Harry al frente de ellos quien los conducía por el único pasadizo que había ahí, era oscuro y húmedo pero a Harry eso no lo incomodaba y después escucho un ruido.

-alto escuchen-dijo Harry y todos se quedaron callados para poder oír.

-serán murciélagos-sugirió Fred mientras recuperaba el aire que perdió en la planta.

La idea era válida el ambiente era propicio para que ahí hubieran murciélagos pero el sonido de un tintineo le decía que no era eso.

-no lo creo pero sigamos avanzando-dijo Harry.

El grupo siguió su camino, pendientes al mínimo ruido que escucharan, cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo vieron que la habitación estaba iluminada por el brillo del techo, al final de la habitación había una puerta.

-son luciérnagas-dijo George.

-no lo creo son llaves-dijo Harry y todos lo quedaron mirando-que, soy buscador por algo-

-entonces la puerta está cerrada-dijo Hermione.

-averigüémoslo-dijo Fred y caminaron bajo la luz que daban las llaves, al llegar a la puerta trataron de abrirla pero nada resulto.

Hermione se deprimió un poco porque no funciono su idea de abrirla con _Alohomora._

-debemos capturar la llave pero cual es-dijo Harry.

-debe ser grande, vieja y de plata como el cerradura-dijo Fred mirando la cerradura.

-que esperamos-dijo George quien tenía tres escobas en la mano bastante viejas.

Y de esa manera el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor emprendió el vuelo mientras Hermione esperaba la llave en la puerta, apenas emprendieron el vuelo las llaves se lanzaron contra ellos y valla que dolía bastante cuando te cortaban la cara o brazos, los gemelos matarían en este momento por el palo que utilizaban en los partidos, Harry por otro lado ya había encontrado la llave y la seguía de cerca pero las llaves se lanzaban contra su mano para evitar que consiguiera su objetivo.

Harry ya estaba harto-Fred, George formación de ataque edificio-dijo Harry y los gemelos asintieron.

Fred ascendió con la escoba y George descendió, Harry por su lado se mantuvo al medio y los gemelos, también vieron la llave pues esta tenía un ala doblada, se miraron entre ellos y se lanzaron para atraparla, Harry también lo hizo, en menos de 10 segundos la llave estaba en manos de Harry pero los gemelos tenían problemas cuando se lanzaron tras la llave chocaron entre si y se incrustaron varias llaves en las piernas y sus costados, Harry le lanzo la llave a Hermione y esta la atrapo y abrió la puerta por donde pasaron los gemelos apenas, Harry venía detrás de ellos por si acaso apenas paso el mencionado paso la perta Hermione la cerro de inmediato y las llaves se encajaron en la pared.

-Fred, George están bien-pregunto de inmediato Harry y Hermione ayudaba a bajar de la escoba a George y Harry a Fred.

-lo siento Harry-dijo Fred.

-llegaremos hasta aquí al parecer-completo George.

-Harry-dijo Hermione asustada por la salud de los gemelos.

-tranquila lo arreglaremos, ayúdame a recostarlos-dijo Harry y Hermione asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron acostados Harry les saco procedió a sacar las llaves que tenían incrustadas en la pierna y costados, los gemelos estaban inconscientes pues se desmallaron del dolor, Harry saco su varita y dijo:

 _-Vulnera sanetur-_ de inmediato las heridas de Fred comenzaron a cerrarse de manera lenta pero se estaban cerrando, por su lado Hermione no sabía que hacer no había leído libros y no podía replicar el hechizo que realizaba Harry, la puerta fue abierta rápidamente por alguien y esa era.

-Tonks/Nym-dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

La mencionada solo sonrió y se acercó a George y saco su varita.

 _-Vulnera sanetur-_ Hermione se sorprendió por dos razones la primera como llego Tonks ahí y la segunda Harry conocía hechizos de cursos superiores.

-como llegaste Nym-dijo Harry mientras curaba a Fred.

-no es importante ahora-dijo Nym.

-entonces te los encargos debemos impedir que Quirrell obtenga la piedra-dijo Harry pues mientras curaba a Fred Lucían le decía que debían seguir adelante y evitar un mal mucho mayor.

Tonks por su lado también comprendía a Harry y Fred tenía muy pocas heridas al parecer Harry le puso todo el empeño para sanarlo, Hermione se puso de pie.

-vamos Harry ahí que seguir y yo no soy de ayuda aquí-Harry la miro estaba decidida y después miro a Tonks que solo asintió.

Harry asintió y se giró para el otro lado y recién ahí vio un tablero de ajedrez completo y en tamaño real, Hermione también lo vio, no pudieron evitar asombrarse.

-al parecer la profesora McGonagall es buena jugadora de Ajedrez y Transformo un tablero pequeño a uno gigante-dijo Harry con tono de pregunta a Hermione y esta asintió.

-entonces que debemos hacer-dijo Hermione.

-derrotar al rey-dijo Harry que ya se preparaba para ver una estrategia y ganar la partida.

- _bombarda-_ dijo Hermione destruyendo al rey contrario en ese mismo momento Harry no se movió de su lugar.

-listo sigamos-dijo Hermione guardando su varita.

- _ **Harry tu definitivamente tienes que valorar poco tu vida para involucrarte en una relación con Tonks y Hermione-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _que puedo decir amo el peligro-_ dijo Harry.

-vamos Harry que haces ahí parado-dijo Hermione al otro lado del tablero.

Siguieron avanzando-que crees que enfrentaremos ahora Harry-dijo Hermy.

-Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez, eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...-

Mientras Harry decía eso llegaron a otra puerta y los dos asintieron, cuando la abrieron…

Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la manga de su ropa y con más razón Harry pues su sentido de la nariz era muy bueno de hecho olía a algo y podía encontrarlo donde sea(N.A: no digas que no te tengo presente), con los ojos lagrimados por el olor vieron a un Trol más grande que el que enfrentaron en el baño de las niñas con el cráneo roto o eso supusieron pues sangre salía de ahí.

-me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste-susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas-vamos, no puedo respirar-

Abrieron la puerta siguiente y ahí encontraron la prueba más inesperada del momento…era una mesa con 7 frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores.

-Snape-dijo Hermione-es evidente lo que debemos hacer-

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta las paredes de la sala se incendiaron y no era un fuego común era de color purpura, donde estaba la pasada a la otras entapa se encendieron llamas de color negro.

-¡Mira!-Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas, Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

 _encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres_

 _moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni_

 _el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son_

 _gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean_

 _diferentes._

-es un acertijo-dijo Hermione-no es magia es lógica ningún mago se rige por la lógica.

-Hermione-dijo Harry.

-silencio Harry estoy pensando-

-Hermione-

-¡silencio!-

-HERMIONE-

-¡que pasa!-

Harry le mostro un frasco diminuto con la mitad de su contenido.

-lo siento-dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-no importa ahora con cuan se vuelve-dijo Harry.

-creo que es con esta botella-dijo Hermione señalando una botella redonda.

-tu bebe de esta-dijo Harry-No: ve con Nym y ayuda a sacar los gemelos con las escobas, salgan de aquí y busquen a McGonagall ella nos ayudara-

-pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?-

-ya le gane una vez pero si no lo logro-dijo Harry y le dio un beso a Hermione-podre morir feliz-

Hermione era un tomate con cuerpo humano pero asintió y tomo la botella.

-Hermione es la otra-dijo Harry quitándole una botella común y dándole la que corresponde.

-lo…lo siento-dijo Hermione ya con un tono de rojo que dejaría en vergüenza cualquier tomate del continente Europeo.

Hermione bebió el contenido y salió de ahí a todo lo que sus piernas podían.

Harry respiró profundamente, tomo la botella más pequeña y se paró frente a las llamas negras.

-aquí voy Voldy-y se bebió el contenido de un sorbo.

- _ **no se te ocurrió que pudo cambiar el orden de las botellas-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _si pero no lo hizo iba demasiado apurado para hacer eso-_ Harry le dio un escalofrió- _es como comer hielo-_

Se armó de valor y cruzo las llamas que parecían abrazar su cuerpo pero este ni se inmutaba, llegando a la otra sala donde pudo ver a Quirrell frente al espejo quería tener el elemento sorpresa pero no habían en donde ocultarse por lo que decidió ir por el enfoque directo.

-Quirrell-dijo Harry como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Potter-dijo este-veo que decidiste detenerme-

-o que alegría que me recuerdes o se debe a tu brazo-dijo Harry con tono sarcástico.

Quirrell tiritaba de rabia, Harry logro su objetivo.

-como supiste que era yo-interrogo.

-digamos que fue una corazonada-dijo Harry-aunque te valiste del odio de Snape hacia mí para confundirme astuto debo reconocer-dijo Harry de forma relajada pero por dentro estaba alerta a cada movimiento, tenía la varita en sus manos.

-si-dijo cortamente Quirrell.

-vamos que espero tu discurso malvado donde hablas como lograste tu cometido-dijo Harry y Quirrell estaba rojo de ira pero segundos después se calmó.

-en el partido ahí fue tu primer intento de asesinarme porque fallaste-pregunto Harry lúdicamente.

-Snape, el lanzo el contra hechizo para poder salvarte y tu amiga Granger también estaba ahí no te hagas el des entendido-

-con que Snape he quien lo diría-

-por supuesto-dijo fríamente Quirrell-¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse, no podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche-

-que sea rápido-dijo Harry.

Quirrell se extrañó pero después lo dejo pasar y dejo caer su mano, sobre Harry cayeron unas cuerdas que lo ataron.

-trataste de tomar la piedra en Halloween-cuestiono Harry.

-claro, el trol digamos que tengo una extraña habilidad que me permite controlarlos no viste el que había en el camino, pero Snape no me creyó y fue de inmediato a resguardar la piedra-

-Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter, necesito examinar este interesante espejo-agrego Quirrell.

-este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco-era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos-

Harry necesitaba más tiempo por lo que recurrió a distraerlo.

-lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque...-

-Sí-dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior-me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado, siempre había sospechado de mí, trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...-

Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.

-No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?-

La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.

- _Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento_ –pensó- _es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola y guardarla en mi bolsillo encantado-_ trato de quedar frente al espejo pero cayó, las cuerdas estaban muy tensas.

Quirrell no le prestó atención, seguía hablando para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!-

La voz de Voldemort en este momento se hizo presente.

-usa el muchacho…el muchacho-

Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.

-Sí... Potter... ven aquí-

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron, Harry se puso lentamente de pie.

-ven aquí-repitió Quirrell-mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves-

Harry miro el espejo deseando verse a él con la piedra filosofal y evitar dársela a Quirrell, se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado, pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió, puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real.

Rápidamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo y toma la piedra de inmediato la metió en su monedero para protegerla.

-¿Bien?-dijo Quirrell con impaciencia-¿Qué es lo que ves?-

-me veo a mí pateándote el trasero y asesinando a Voldemort, que tal Voldy como estas-dijo Harry y lo más rápido que pudo saco la varita y dijo:

- _Depulso-_ lo lanzo con bastante magia y el resultado fue el cuerpo de Quirrell salio disparado hacia atrás, y Harry lo más rápido que pudo se ganó detrás de un pilar que funcionaría como su muro de defensa.

Quirrell se puso de pie como pudo pues se había la espalda en el afán de proteger a su maestro.

-maldito Potter debí matarte cuando te vi-

-sí, debiste hacerlo-dijo Harry- _Expelliarmus-_ Harry desarmo a Quirrell, pero este con un rápido movimiento de su mano recupero la varita.

-hábil, Potter, pero no tanto-y lanzo un hechizo- _bombarda-_ Harry se movió rápidamente, debía evitar ese disparo de inmediato y quedo al descubierto pero apuntando a Quirrell y este a él.

-vamos Quirrell te espero-reto Harry al transportador de cabezas.

La idea era buena para Quirrell él era un mago experimentado y estaba por lanzar el siguiente hechizo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...-dijo Voldemort.

-pero maestro no tiene la suficiente fuerza-dijo alterado y temeroso Quirrell.

-Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto-dijo de nuevo.

Harry a pesar de poder acabar con Quirrell de inmediato quiso lanzarle un hechizo pero su curiosidad era mayor y dejo que Quirrell desenvolviera su turbante revelando a Voldemort o bueno su ¿cabeza?, Quirrell se había dado de vuelta para que pudiera ver a Harry.

Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.

-Harry Potter... -susurró

-Lord Voldemort-dijo Harry con burla, Voldemort sonrió el no caería en esos trucos.

-¿Ves en lo que me he convertido?-dijo la cara- no más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra en tu bolsillo-

Harry se maldijo mentalmente no lo oculto cuando debía en su cabeza y cuando Lucían le hablaba dejaba de estar pendiente al mundo exterior por eso no se había manifestado.

-con una condición-dijo Harry y Voldemort sonrió o eso parecía.

-quieres a tus padres de vuelta no-dijo y pregunto el mago tenebroso más temido de su época.

-no-dijo Harry desconcertándolo-dime van al baño junto y duermes con el-dijo Harry.

La pregunta pillo de improviso a Voldemort.

-no…no te importa-dijo Quirrell.

-entonces no te entrego nada, ¡ _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!-grito Harry y envió toda la magia que pudo a su varita, el cuerpo de Quirrell junto a la cabeza de Voldemort volaron en mil pedazos, su cuerpo exploto literalmente y Harry se cubrió detrás del pilar, de paso destruyo el espejo también, la cantidad de magia fue mucha al parecer.

El resultado de la explosión fue el cuerpo regado de Quirrell por todo el piso, Harry tubo náuseas y vómito, en su interior Lucían también vomito ni en sus batallas más despiadadas había despedazado o visto despedazar un cuerpo a tal grado, pero el vómito duro poco ya que vio a una nube de humo o eso creyó de color negro que se alzaba en el aire, con la cara de Voldemort lo apunto con su varita pero vio la varita y esta tenía la punta partida y una de las parte saltaba al parecer fue demasiada magia la que empleo pero eso era lo de menos, salto hacia un lado evitando a Voldemort mientras este gritaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y Harry estaba sentado en el suelo recuperando su magia y asimilando el hecho de que asesino a Quirrell, que asesinar ¡lo hizo volar en un montón de pedazos!, debía guardar su varita estaba seguro que Dumbledore vendría y no deseaba que viera lo que le paso a su varita, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su monedero ahí estaba la piedra filosofal, la tentación era grande, pero debía devolverla, al parecer el destino o alguna deidad lo apreciaba porque la piedra dejo caer un trozo de ella no muy grande pero era algo, Harry decidió guardarlo para un futuro próximo.

- _ **Harry no te culpes, ese maldito desquiciado estaba dispuesto a matarte-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _lo se Lucían pero lo despedace entiende lo despedace-_ dijo Harry.

- _ **es verdad pero, no podías hacer nada no conocías otro hechizo, culpa a tu instinto, debías sobrevivir y imagínate el té asesina, después seguiría con Hermione, los gemelos y quizás que cosas le haría a Tonks sabes que Voldemort es un ser enfermo casi tan o más sádico que Viktor-**_ dijo Lucían y Harry no lo pudo negar además él había hecho dos promesas en toda su vida y una era matar a Voldemort y la otra era proteger a las personas importante para el a pesar de dar su vida a cambio.

Se puso de pie y comenzó su retorno hacia donde estaban los chicos pero el problema era pasar las llamas negras que habían en la entrada o en este caso ahora salida, tenía que idear un plan, debía salir de ahí, pero como.

La respuesta llego en forma de 3 personas la primera Snape que con una mueca hizo y una poción hizo desaparecer el fuego, Dumbledore que levitaba el cuerpo de Fred y George, finalmente McGonagall venia acompañada de Tonks y Hermione, Nym quería saltar sobre el pero Harry.

-profesor…Dumbledor…yo la piedra…no quería-dijo Harry la primera parte con un mensaje en clave y la última parte era verdadera, Tonks lo entendió y se retuvo lo mejor que pudo solo lo abrazo al igual que Hermione, McGonagall lo miraba con orgullo para después pasar a una mirada severa, Snape con duda y rencor y Dumbledore con su cara de abuelo tan bien ensayada.

-tranquilo Harry no es tu culpa yo no debí caer en un truco tan torpe-dijo Dumbledore fingiendo culpa.

Harry no dijo nada pero vio a Snape caminar hacia donde debería estar el cuerpo de Quirrell o lo que quedaba.

-profesor no lo haga vomitara todo lo que tiene en su estómago-dijo Harry.

-no exageres Potter-dijo Snape restándole importancia y avanzo al minuto después volvió con las manos en el cuerpo y le hacía señas a Dumbledore para que se le acercara, el viejo se acercó a él y Snape tomo aire para después decir en un susurro no audible para el resto pero si para Harry

-está muerto, Potter hizo estallar el cuerpo de Quirrell en mil pedazos-dijo Snape y Dumbledore no pudo evitar poner la cara pálida para después pasar a ver la escena y 1 minuto después también se venía tomando el estómago pero en su barba habían vestigios de lo que ahí paso.

Tomando aire se enderezo por completo con un movimiento de su mano limpio la barba y después se hecho a la boca un dulce de limón.

-muy bien creo que debemos volver ya es demasiado tarde y los señores Weasley necesitan descansar y ser vistos por la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Snape se encargara de revisar la zona.

-profesor Dumbledore yo puedo ayudar a el profesor Snape-dijo McGonagall que prefería aguantarse el dolor de estómago futuro para ver vomitar a Snape de nuevo.

-no es necesario-bramo Snape en su porte serio pero su cara verde no lo ayudaba.

-Severus tiene razón Minerva lleva a la señorita Granger y Tonks a sus respectivas casas yo acompañare al señor Potter a la enfermería con los señores Weasley-dijo Dumbledore.

McGonagall asintió y salieron de ahí, una vez que salieron del tercer piso, vieron a Hagrid acariciar a _Fluffy,_ el imponente perro de tres cabezas ahora estaba de espaldas al suelo con las lenguas afuera, agitando la cola y moviendo las patas.

-profesor Dumbledore, están todos bien-pregunto apresuradamente Hagrid sin dejar de acariciar al perro.

-si Hagrid debemos ir a la enfermería, para que vean a los señores Waesley-dijo Dumbledore estos últimos ya estaban caminando con dificultad pero lo hacían e iban apoyados por Harry.

El semi gigante asintió y miro a Harry para regañarlo pero este movió la cabeza indicando al director y por suerte Hagrid entendió y guardo silencio.

-después de llevar a los señores Weasley, Hagrid volveré a acompañarte a dejar a tan peculiar espécimen a donde pertenece-dijo Dumbledore y Hagrid asintió.

McGonagall se despidió de los gemelos y Harry no sin antes regañarlos pero en sus ojos se veía la felicidad que estos proyectaban Harry no sabía si eran por la imagen de Snape o por orgullo que sentía por ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la señorita Pomfrey los regaños a todos por igual y en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch ya tenía a los gemelos en cama, bebiendo pociones y revisando las heridas ya sanadas casi por completo.

-Harry que fue lo que paso haya abajo-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y tratando de usar Legemancia en el, pero Harry ya estaba con la guardia a su máximo nivel.

-yo sabía que alguien quería robar la piedra profesor-dijo Harry-creí que era Snape pero resulto ser el profesor Quirrell, yo estaba desesperado cuando en me agarro del cuello para que le entregara la piedra y en esos momentos también pude ver a Voldemort que estaba detrás de su cabeza hablando también y yo solo deseé que el volara en mis pedazos y después solo sucedió…cuando volví a abrir mi ojos vi el cuerpo de Quirrell regado por todos lados-dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas en su rostro, en su subconsciente se podía ver a Lucían sentado frente a una pantalla y en ella una cinta que decía "ganadora al óscar por mejor escena del año", en la pantalla salía Harry relatándole como ocurrió a Dumbledore lo que paso.

- _ **Harry eres mi orgullo, donde quiera que estés James y Lily deben estar orgullosos de su hijo es un increíble actor-**_

-está bien Harry fue un accidente pero tienes la piedra contigo no-pregunto Dumbledore mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de Harry, el mencionado asintió y la saco de su bolsillo para entregársela.

-bien trataremos de que el incidente debajo de Hogwarts trataremos de mantenerlo en secreto aunque lo dudo-dijo con una sonrisa-nadie sabrá que paso con el profesor Quirrell solo tú, yo y el profesor Snape-

-pero el profesor Snape me odia señor-dijo Harry mirando al viejo.

-y quieres saber porque es así no-inquirió el viejo y Harry asintió no era que paso sus barreras de Oclumancia sino que era evidente la pregunta- veras el profesor Snape te odia porque una vez tu padre lo salvo y ellos se odian tanto como tú y Draco Malfoy y la forma de pagarle la deuda a tu padre fue salvándote de Quirrell-dijo Dumbledore.

-profesor usted me envió la capa de invisibilidad-pregunto Harry.

-Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla-los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron-cosas útiles... tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí-

-señor Voldemort volverá no es así-pregunto Harry.

-en efecto encontrara la manera de volver, me alegro Harry que no le temas al nombre es una tontería, si él debe de haber dejado a el profesor Quirrell morir para el salvarse eso demuestra lo cruel que es con sus secuaces, espero Harry que para la próxima vez que venga yo me encargue de él y no tu-dijo con su sonrisa de abuelito, Harry no se la compro aunque si había una pregunta por la que tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?-

-Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso, fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho, sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla, de otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida, mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas, debes descansar ya es tarde-

Harry asintió se despidió de los gemelos y les susurro que no bajaran sus barreras de Oclumancia y se fue directo al dormitorio, Hermione no estaba en la sala común debía de estar durmiendo, en el dormitorio ya descansaba, Neville junto a los otros no tenía más que hacer con un movimiento de sus manos, se quitó la ropa y la guardo, en su baúl jamás debía bajar la guardia y se dispuso a dormir.

Bien he terminado los dos capítulos que más problemas y fáciles se me dieron espero les guste y dejen su mensaje se despide Hanamichi Sakuragi el Tenzai.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

- _pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Harry asintió se despidió de los gemelos y les susurro que no bajaran sus barreras de Oclumancia y se fue directo al dormitorio, Hermione no estaba en la sala común debía de estar durmiendo, en el dormitorio ya descansaba, Neville junto a los otros no tenía más que hacer con un movimiento de sus manos, se quitó la ropa y la guardo, en su baúl jamás debía bajar la guardia y se dispuso a dormir._

 _ **Arrancamos: termino de curso y devuelta en "casa".**_

Harry despertó más tarde de lo usual, no entreno por recomendación de Lucían aún estaba débil, el panorama era alegre pero no para el azabache pues, en primera no le pudo sacar mucha información a Voldy y Quirrell digamos que tiene su mente "dividida", su varita mágica estaba rota, no es que fuera importante pero le gustaba, se metió a las duchas y se bañó con agua helada necesitaba despejar su mente, después volvió a su cama aun dormían sus compañeros de habitación, abrió su baúl, saco su monedero en su interior estaba un trozo de la piedra filosofal y el pelo del unicornio junto a su trozo de cuerno que al momento de tocarlos brillaron un poco.

Después tomo el pergamino especial de Ragnark:

" _Harry es bueno hablarte de nuevo por cierto gracias por tu regalo de navidad la pluma de fénix que me regalaste es de primera calidad, el tintero de oro con runas para recargar la tinta también ayudan muchas gracias, yo tengo un regalo de mi parte pero no te lo puedo dar aun ni menos en el colegio._

 _Pasando a temas relevantes me alegra decir que el negocio va de maravilla, hemos aumentado tus inversiones y las ganancias mejoran bastante, como saldo final este año invertimos 15 millones de galones y tenemos cifras positivas de ganancia bruta hay 5 millones de galones, bueno para tu primer año de negocios debo decir._

 _Lo de sustancias que alimenten a alguien moribundo o sanen rápidamente, no sé en que estas metido pero lo único que se y conozco capaz de realizar eso es la sangre de unicornio pero el precio por tal beneficio es igual de alto, te cuidado puedes ser inmortal pero la magia es muy poderosa más si se abusa de ella._

 _Se despide Ragnark jefe de cuentas Potter y_

 _tutor legal del mismo._

Harry sonrió, quizá si Ragnark enviaba la respuesta antes podría haberlo salvado pero ya no se podía, debía seguir hacia delante, hoy tenia partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw y no pensaba perderlo, a Nym no le gustaba mucho el juego pero era muy competitiva y era evidente que iban a apostar, sonrió siempre hacia lo que quería y no la podía detener pero eso era lo que le encantaba de ella era libre en toda la expresión de la palabra y Hermy la valiente Hermy aún era tímida pero no dudaba en prestar su ayuda cuando debía de hecho el no pudo resolver el acertijo, si no fuera por ella no lo logra y aún tenía el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

- _quien besara mejor Hermy o Nym-_ se preguntó Harry.

- _ **al parecer las dos porque después de besarlas tienes cara de idiota-**_ dio la respuesta el Lycan/conciencia.

-Harry este despierto-pregunto alguien detrás de las cortinas.

-claro Neville que necesitas-dijo Harry mientras abría las cortinas.

-este…veras McGonagall me encontró en el piso petrificado y me pregunto dónde estaban-dijo Neville.

-y que paso-dijo Harry.

-yo les dije donde fueron lo siento te traicione- dijo Neville agachando la cabeza.

-Neville en otra ocasión te reclamaría pero nos salvaste la vida asique no te preocupes muchas gracias-dijo Harry mientras tocaba el hombro de Neville.

El mencionado sonrió y continuaron conversando sobre Herbologia la materia preferida de Neville y a Harry no le molestaba conversar con él, llegaron a la sala común y del dormitorio de chicas salió Hermione quien abrazo de nuevo a Harry y le dio un beso en el cachete pues Neville estaba ahí, también se sumó a la conversación de Herbologia, de ahí la conversación se mantuvo hasta la enfermería donde tuvieron que rogarle a la señora Pomfrey que les dejara vera a los gemelos en el camino se encontraron con Tonks quien tenía varias ojeras.

-hola chicos-dijo la metamorfomaga.

-que tal Nym/Tonks-dijeron a la vez.

-Nym podemos hablar-dijo Harry y la mencionada asintió.

Hermione y Neville continuaron caminando, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

-porque-dijo Harry.

-porque, que-dijo Nym.

-vamos te dije que te quedaras estudiando para tu examen y no lo hiciste-dijo Harry en tono de reproche.

-dejemos claro esto Harry, tu puedes ser mi novio-dijo Nym esto último en un tono más bajo-pero no tienes derecho a decidir por mi yo haré lo que quiera cuando quiera-

-bien-dijo Harry y la beso rápidamente y siguió caminando.

Nym quedo helada ella ya tenía su plan de acción planeado para los reclamos de Harry pero este ni siquiera se molestó en escucharla completamente no señor esto no se quedaba así, Harry sabría quién es Nymphadora Tonks, lo alcanzo y estaba por hablar.

-no son necesarias explicaciones-se adelantó Harry.

Nym de nuevo se enojó no la dejo hablar pero ya lo haría pagar o si señores Potter sufriría.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería, cuando llegaron vieron a Hermione y Neville pidiendo permiso para poder pasar a la señora Pomfrey.

-le dije que no, no pueden tener visitas-recalco la Sra. Pomfrey.

-pero profesora-quiso protestar Hermy.

-nada de peros señorita Granger-

-buenos días Sra. Pomfrey-dijo Harry saludándola.

-Potter-dijo ella mirándola.

-vera tengo un leve dolor en la espalda me revisaría por favor tengo un partido que jugar y quiero estar en mi mejor forma-dijo Harry y Pomfrey lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

-solo pueden estar aquí mientras reviso a Potter-advirtió la Sra. Pomfrey a los colado…digo Nym, Hermy y Neville, los mencionados asintieron y se fueron a hablar con los gemelos, estos ya estaban despiertos con una que otra venda en el cuerpo, apenas llegaron los chicos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos mientras Harry era examinado por la Sra. Pomfrey.

-bien Potter, donde dices que te duele-

-cuando me estiro me duele el brazo derecho-dijo Harry, la Sra. Pomfrey asintió y comenzó a examinarlo.

- _qué crees que sea Lucían-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **no lo sé Harry pero tiene que ver con tu red de magia-**_ dijo el Lycan.

-bien Potter no es tan grave solo te duele el brazo por usar demasiada magia estas heridas son raras para magos tan jóvenes como tu pero si contamos tu experiencia no es extraño-dio su diagnóstico la Sra. Pomfrey-pero puedes jugar el partido siempre y cuando no uses magia-

-como que heridas señora Pomfrey-pregunto Harry interesado en el tema.

-veras Potter la magia está en un solo punto central, el núcleo que es donde está toda la magia de un mago o maga este es como un mar y por todo tu cuerpo ahí canales o ríos que transportan magia, a ti te duele el brazo por usar demasiada magia de golpe-

-en otras palabras el canal se desbordo-dijo Harry y la Sra. Pomfrey asintió.

Después de ser advertido nuevamente por la señora Pomfrey tuvo que salir de ahí junto a Hermione, Neville y Tonks, los gemelos no podían jugar el partido contra Ravenclaw aún no estaban por completo recuperados y eso lo demostró George cuando trato de ponerse de pie.

Harry debía reconocer que la voluntad de los gemelos era gigantesca pues la Sra. Pomfrey tuvo que amarrarlos a la cama para que no intentaran salir de ahí y aun así seguían forcejeando.

Una vez que todos salieron de ahí, Harry se fue a la torre Gryffindor para cambiarse la ropa para el partido y los demás se fueron al estadio aunque Hermione, Tonks y Neville seguían comentando la aventura que tuvieron que pasar para proteger la piedra filosofal.

- _ **Harry sabes lo que esto significa no-**_ dijo Lucían en tono de interrogación a Harry.

- _no-_ mintió Harry.

- _ **sí, si lo sabes esto significa más ENTRENAMIENTO, mañana iniciamos un régimen de entrenamiento diferente-**_ sentencio Lucían y no era que Harry fuera alguien que no le gustaba el ejercicio pero Lucían prácticamente lo torturaba.

- _está bien-_ dijo Harry ya aceptando su destino.

Se cambió su ropa y partió con su escoba al partido de Quidditch, en los camarines Wood trato de alentarlos.

-bueno por razones especiales no contaremos con los gemelos en este partido-dijo el capitán y Harry pudo notar como Alice Spinet y Angelina Johnson se pusieron más tristes, quizá los gemelos tenían oportunidades con ellas.

-pero como nos los arreglaremos con la _Bludgers,_ necesitamos a los gemelos, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw son bastante buenos-dijo Katie Bell.

-debemos cambiar el esquema solamente de alguna forma lo solucionaremos, Potter debes atrapar la Snitch de inmediato ganaremos de todas maneras solo estamos abajo 30 puntos y Slytherin gano solo por 100 puntos y si atrapas la Snitch ganaremos por 20 puntos-dijo Wood.

Harry asintió además debía ganar se lo debía a los gemelos, las cazadoras estaban nerviosas nunca antes habían jugado un partido sin golpeadores y los gemelos eran los mejores que conocían, Wood trataba de alentarlas pero en vez de eso las deprimía.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos y Wood dijo que era hora de salir a la cancha en esta ocasión Gryffindor jugaría con solo 5 jugadores.

Las gradas de Slytherin estaban felices, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor alentaban pero se veían desanimadas las oportunidades de ganar eran escasas y todos lo sabían.

Los capitanes de cada equipo se saludaron, claro que el ambiente era tenso entre ellos la profesora Hooks miraba a cada uno, soplo el silbato y comenzó el partido.

-y arranca el partido Gryffindor se encuentra en clara desventaja ya que no cuentan con los golpeadores, los gemelos Weasley de seguro sufrieron accidentes creando artículos de sana entretención-

-JORDAN-grito McGonagall aunque se notaba preocupación en su voz.

-lo siento profesora, la tiene Bell…esquiva a Gianello de Ravenclaw pero no lo logra con la Bludger…la Quaffle la tiene Diggory quien…esquiva a Johnson…la tiene Gianello y lanza…Wood se estira…pero no llega…punto para Ravenclaw…Wood toma la Quaffle se la pasa a Spinet…evita a Mccall…Johnson la tiene…Bell avanza y lanza…va a anotar…y…casi…vamos Bell anota…PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR-grito Lee pero McGonagall no lo regaño de hecho celebro con el.

-han pasado 15 minutos desde que inicio el partido…Gryffindor ha sabido arreglárselas sin sus golpeadores…pero Ravenclaw no da tregua…esperen…es Potter…si y al parecer…si señoras y señores…Potter vio…la Snitch si …eso es la Snitch…vamos Potter-

Apenas dijo eso Lee Jordan la casa de Gryffindor comenzó a silbar y gritar apoyando a el buscador, Hufflepuff era lo mismo solo Slytherin y Ravenclaw abucheaban.

Harry iba tras la Snitch parecía que iba más rápido esta vez ya que dos Bludgers lo seguían de cerca podía escuchar el aleteo de la Snitch y al buscador de Ravenclaw que venía tras él, la Nimbus 2.000 iba a todo lo que daba y Harry iba pegado a ella, deseaba alcanzar esa Snitch y dejo que su magia fluyera por la escoba inconscientemente, la escoba reacciono de inmediato y dio un estallido de velocidad llegando de golpe a la Snitch.

 _ **Momentos antes.**_

-Potter sigue de cerca la Snitch…oh no dos Bludgers lo siguen…también el buscador de Ravenclaw…Potter busca velocidad…se pega a la escoba…que dem…onios…en un estallido de velocidad Potter consigue la Snitch y GANA GRYFFINDOR…CHUPATE ESA SLYTHERIN-grito Lee esperando el regaño de McGonagall pero esta se le abrazo mientras saltaban, Gryffindor después de largos 7 años ganaba la copa de Quidditch y al parecer la de la casa.

 _ **Tiempo actual.**_

La ovación fue enorme todas las casas festejaban menos Slytherin ahí reinaba el silencio bueno Daphne tenía una leve sonrisa y un tenue ¿sonrojo?

Harry aterrizo y el equipo completo de Gryffindor le salto encima bueno el que jugo el partido, Harry no podía evitar estar feliz y Tonks solo deseaba saltarle encima a Harry pero ya lo haría después.

Daphne tomo a Harry antes de entrar al colegio para mirarlo a la cara y besar un cachete de este y salir corriendo.

 _ **-Harry que puedo decir, posees mi encanto muchacho, somos así seres deseables y atrayentes para las mujeres**_ -dijo Lucían con toda la modestia posible.

- _siento que moriré pronto Lucían_ -dijo Harry mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

Harry después vio a Tonks que no lo miraba con muy buena cara y supo que estaba en aprietos al parecer Nym resulto ser muy territorial además de que se notaba molesta cuando fueron a ver a los gemelos si publico Potter estaba problemas

La celebración fue intensa Gryffindor gano por solo 20 puntos la copa, McGonagall no podía evitar mirar a Snape con una sonrisa y el profesor Flitwick salió de las mazmorras agitando una bolsa con dinero al parecer habían apuestas de por medio y era entre Snape y el diminuto profesor, la sonrisa del mismo era enorme no por nada descendía de Goblins y ellos amaban el dinero.

También en el mundo de los fantasmas se corrían las apuestas pues Sir Nicholas llevaba en su costado una bolsa de cuero con ¿lapidas y rosarios? Y el Barón Sanguinario estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

Lee Jordán también llevaba los bolsillos llenos de galeones y demás monedas, McGonagall también portaba con orgullo una poción y se veía que era valiosa pues Snape mordía si respirabas muy fuerte, gracias a algún ente divino no podía quitar puntos.

La cena fue fabulosa, la decoración era completamente Gryffindor y en la parte trasera del Gran comedor un logo de un León rugía, los gemelos ya estaban en el banquete y no podían evitar celebrar y mover los brazos aunque les doliera y claro no perdieron oportunidad de abrazar a Angelina y Alice.

En definitiva todos estaban felices y más la casa de Gryffindor Oliver Wood estaba radiante eso si todos los del equipo Slytherin recibieron unas cajitas pequeñas y en su interior se encontraban dos caramelos redondos de color rojo llamativo y una barra de chocolate, la caja también la recibió Draco Malfoy y extrañamente Ronald Weasley, claro que al ser unos glotones los no se fijaron en eso y solo los comieron.

Como era habitual en cualquier comida realizada en el Gran comedor Dumbledore se pudo de pie y comenzó con su discurso.

-¡Otro año se va!-dijo alegremente Dumbledore- Y voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares, ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar… Hufflepuff, con trecientos cincuenta y dos puntos, en tercer lugar… Ravenclaw con cuatrocientos veintiséis, el segundo lugar es para…-dejo las palabras ahí para aumentar la tensión-Slytherin, con cuatrocientos setenta y dos… y en primer lugar la casa de Gryffindor con cuatrocientos noventa y dos puntos-la ovación y gritería fue increíble y todos los jóvenes magos de la casa de Gryffindor lanzaron sus sombreros al igual que los estudiantes de las otras casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, además de uno que otro alumno de Slytherin, hasta que todo el ruido seso por un grito o muchos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Ronald Weasley mientras con sus manos se tocaba su cabello que caía como cascada y claro comenzaba a cantar una canción que Harry no identifico pero los gemelos sí.

-AHHHHHHHH-se escuchó otro grito en la mesa de las serpientes era Draco Malfoy que también veía como su cabello caía sin poder hacer nada, los gorilas que se sentaban con él a cada rato trataban de evitar que más cabello callera poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza de Malfoy que comenzó a cantar una extraña canción que rimaba con " _soy un gran y temible dragón, yo soy el gran dragón y desciendo de la casa de Pendragón"._

-AHHHHHHH-se escucharon otros gritos y se podía ver a Marcus Flint vomitando mientras perdía su cabello, el resto de los demás jugadores de Slytherin estaban en situaciones similares algunos vomitaban otros cantaban u otros ya era calvos y salieron corriendo de ahí hacia su sala común mientras todo el Gran comedor estallaba en carcajada y Peeves consideraba en hacerle un monumento a tales genios responsables de semejante obra maestra.

En ese instante Harry, Fred y George estornudaron y dirigieron su mirada a McGonagall que tenía la vista fija en ellos pero en ella no había enojo o vergüenza sino esperanza y admiración y claro la leve sonrisa que tenía les decía que estaba feliz.

-y somos tan malos-dijo Fred.

-como un huracán-dijo George.

-todos brindando Yo-hou-termino Harry mientras chocaba las copas de plata con zumo de calabaza con los gemelos y sonreían entre ellos era su primera broma en grande y la precursora de muchas otras más.

Hermione los miraba impresionada pero después de ver a Ron correr a todo lo que podía mientras vomitaba y su cabello se perdía dejando su cabeza sin pelo alguno no pudo evitar sonreír y celebrar, Neville por otro lado tenía una cámara con varias fotos de Draco Malfoy mientras corría al parecer estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría esa noche.

Nym por otro lado estaba feliz y orgullosa de Harry además de los gemelos claramente, quizá podría perdonarlo por esta vez pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato Harry sabría quién era Nymphadora Tonks Black.

El único que no estaba feliz con todo lo sucedido era Filch y refunfuñaba cosas como " _ahora tendré que limpiar este desastre, malditos mocosos"_.

Después de todo ese escándalo Dumbledore se aclaró la voz- ahora si no hay más percances deben volver todos a sus casa para descansar mañana se sabrán los resultados de los exámenes-ni eso apago la felicidad de los alumnos que no dejaban de vitorear mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

En la sala común Harry y los gemelos rememoraban el éxito de su broma, claro que después Harry comenzó a molestar con Angelina y Alice claro que los gemelos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a molestarse entre ellos pero después se fueron a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió a trotar y en esta ocasión el entrenamiento sería más fuerte que antes debía construirse un cuerpo fuerte para soportar la cantidad de magia que poseía, cuando paso por el gran comedor pudo ver a Filch que dormía afirmado en el palo de la escoba al parecer hubo más vomito del planeado, Harry salió de ahí rápidamente no quería que Filch lo viera y lo mandara a limpiar.

Dos horas y media más tarde Harry recibía los resultados de sus exámenes y le fue excelente saco las mismas notas de Hermione y claro un mensaje del profesor Flitwick donde le daba su dirección para el próximo verano pues este año iría de vacaciones a Hungría.

Hermione lo felicito, los gemelos también tuvieron buenas clasificaciones, Nym obtuvo las mejores calificaciones de su generación y estaba muy feliz de hecho su cabello estaba de color azul y no pudo evitar besar a Harry gracias a Merlín estaba con su aspecto de alumna de segundo año.

Claro que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Hermione se molestó bastante aunque ya conocía la situación de Harry, menos mal Daphne no pasaba por ahí.

Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago, subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste, comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Harry fue invitado por los gemelos a su casa pero Harry dijo que ya verían más delante de alguna manera se comunicarían pero llegaría con nuevas ideas para futuras bromas.

Hermione también lo invito a su casa claro que su sonrojo era evidente, Harry también le dijo lo mismo que a los gemelos.

Con Nym la situación fue diferente pues ella tenía solo una semana de vacaciones pues su carrera de Auror comenzaba en una semana más pero sus vacaciones de verano del año siguiente serían más largas otro punto importante era que la carta le llego del ministerio ofreciéndole algún tipo de beca para cursar la carrera pues sus notas eran buenísimas, Harry se deprimió un poco pero prometió pasar esa semana con ella y claro tendría que presentarse con su madre Harry en ese momento estaba dudoso pues la mama de Tonks era una Black sangre pura y eso significaba solo una cosa peligro, pero como todo Lycan que se respeta asintió.

Siguieron caminando junto a los gemelos y Ron que se sumó y claro no pudieron evitar reírse pues se podían ver en su cara unas ojeras muy marcadas y estaba todo calvo.

Claro que una voz rompió en los oídos de Harry.

-¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!- era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron y los gemelos, pero no señalaba a su hermano.

-Tranquila, Ginny, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo-la señora Weasley les sonrió.

- _vieja perra ladrona-_ no pudo evitar pensar Harry y claro los gemelos miraron de mala forma a su madre.

-¿Un año movido?-les preguntó.

-Mucho-dijo Harry-muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley-

-Oh, no fue nada-

-¿Ya estás listo?- era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común, detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry

-¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry!-dijo la señora Weasley.

-por decirlo así-dijo tío Vernon-date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día-Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Harry esperó para despedirse de los gemelos y Hermione, Tonks se había ido con su madre que apenas vio a Harry lo recorrió entero con solo esa mirada pero Harry se mantuvo estoico pero por dentro se abrazaban con Lucían, Andromeda Black sonrió y se fue de ahí con Tonks.

-nos veremos durante el verano, entonces-

-espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.

-Oh, lo serán-dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara- ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa y tengo algunos dulces especiales-los gemelos sonrieron cómplices-voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley…-dijo con una sonrisa sádica imitada por los gemelos.

El viaje a casa de Harry fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso.

-Vernon mañana me podrías traer a Londres-dijo Harry, la remolacha con capacidad de hablar bufo.

-no es necesario que me esperes quizá no vuelva-agrego Harry y pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Vernon.

-está bien, pero ni un favor más-escupió Vernon y Dudley por primera vez no protesto, Petunia tampoco dijo nada.

Y eso es todo gente por ahora es el último capítulo del primer libro planeo seguir con la historia estoy en 4to medio mi último año de enseñanza media, mi tiempo es reducido por lo que actualizare con mayor margen de tiempo pero actualizare, antes del segundo libro planeo una mini libro en Francia es suficiente indicio no, con respecto al lemon no estoy de ánimo para crearlo pero la noche de Harry fue bastante movida pues Tonks le aviso por Hedwig su visita al 7 piso jeje.

Lectores presentes deben saber que este humilde escritor planea muchas cosas pero constante no soy por lo que puede variar la velocidad de publicación solo espero comprensión de su parte.

Este capítulo lo dedico a alguien especial para mí solo diré que es importante nada más y que el oro les sonría compañeros.

Se despide el Tenzai por un tiempo pero volveré.

Bye magos y brujas presentes.

PD: Lycans también y no se desesperen los Lycan saldrán no coman ansias.


	13. Chapter 13 super reeditado gente

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _-no es necesario que me esperes quizá no vuelva-agrego Harry y pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Vernon._

 _-está bien, pero ni un favor más-escupió Vernon y Dudley por primera vez no protesto, Petunia tampoco dijo nada._

 _ **Arrancamos: Rumbo a Francia y unas afiladas vacaciones**_

Harry se encontraba en el caldero chorreante tomando un emparedado y un vaso de leche, pues Vernon Dursley ya lo había dejado en Londres y él se encamino a su destino actual pero como llegamos a esta situación.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Podemos ver a Harry cargar sus cosas a su habitación debajo de la alacena, una vez que dejo sus cosas ahí ya estaba listo para pasar el día con su familia materna, se acercó a la cocina donde ya comían Vernon y Dudley, cabe mencionar que Dudley estaba del doble del tamaño que tenía cuando Harry lo vio por última vez, Petunia a penas lo vio entrar se asustó y le acerco un plato con comida era pollo con papas, Harry le agradeció por la comida y comenzó a comer tranquilamente claro que estaba bajo la mirada discreta de Vernon y Petunia cuando termino de comer se pudo de pie y llevo su plato hasta el lava losas, lavo su plato y agradeció por la comida y partió de nuevo a la alacena una vez que estaba sentado en la cama se concentró para poder hablar con Lucían.

- _ **bien Harry tengo noticias y una buena y la otra mala cual prefieres-**_ pregunto el Lycan.

- _la mala-_

 _-_ _ **bien, debemos deshacernos de la barrera que ahí en la casa-**_

 _ **-**_ _pero si lo hago Dumbledore se dará cuenta-_

- _ **no lo creo, podemos desviar su atención-**_

 _-Dudley-_ dijo Harry y Lucían asintió.

- _ **bueno, la buena noticia es que iremos a Francia-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _pero como haremos ese viaje-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **es sencillo y debemos ir por mis espadas, ahí te enfrentaras a alguien para ver si eres digno de esas espadas y mi título-**_

 _ **-**_ _espera supongamos que encuentro las espadas y todo contra quien tengo que pelear, además ni siquiera soy un Lycan completo como me enfrentare a lo que se viene-_

 _ **-vamos Harry eres mi descendiente además has peleado lo suficiente conmigo para que un simple Lycan o lo que te espere ahí sea un reto para ti-**_

 _ **-**_ _entonces es un Lycan-_ pregunto Harry.

- **no-**

 _-veo que no me dirás nada pero a que parte de Francia iremos-_

- _ **bueno si los mapas no han cambiado en el tiempo que estuve "dormido", iremos a una montaña ubicada entre España y Francia-**_

 _ **-**_ _oh entonces no iremos a Paris-_

 _ **-si iremos-**_

 _-pero no es necesario-_

 _-_ _ **Harry has notado una anomalía en tu magia-**_

 _-si-_

 _-_ _ **debes saber que estas unido a otra mujer y en este caso también es sobrenatural como tú-**_

 _ **-**_ _es una mujer lobo o quizá una vampira-_

 _ **-no, solo lo sabrás cuando la veas y por eso iremos a Paris-**_

 _-bien el tema importante ahora es como nos desharemos del control de Dumbledore-_

 _-_ _ **bueno mientras tú te besabas con Tonks y jugabas Quidditch yo me dedique a buscar información sobre barreras y más cosas, descubrí que la barrera que posees funciona como el encantamiento fidelio-**_

 _-espera si es así solo necesitamos cambiar de guardián no-_

 _-_ _ **es correcto-**_

 _ **-**_ _bien ahora yo soy el guardián entonces necesito darle a otro objeto para que sea el guardián podríamos usar una araña como hicimos antes-_

 _ **-no se puede Harry aparte de eso tú tienes como un localizador con esa barrera es decir esta sigue tus movimientos por la casa o los alrededores-**_

 _ **-**_ _en otras palabras necesitamos a alguien vivo-_

 _ **-correcto-**_

 _ **-**_ _bien ya tengo a la persona indicada-_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa demente en su cara y en la cocina Dudley tuvo un escalofrió.

- _ **me agrada como piensas Harry-**_ dijo Lucían con una sonrisa tanto o más demente que la de Harry.

El día avanzo sin mayores percances cuando ya entraba la noche cuando Dudley terminaba de bajar la escalera alguien lo golpeo por atrás cayendo a la inconciencia de inmediato pero no toco el suelo Harry lo tenía agarrado, se fijó que Petunia o Vernon no estuvieran cerca y arrastro a su primo hasta la alacena o habitación como él llamaba.

Lo tiro en la cama y esta crujió al sentir el peso de Dudley al parecer había aumentado de peso, Harry se ganó en una silla al frente del y se concentró en sentir su magia no le costó mucho de hecho se dio cuenta que su magia había aumentado considerablemente no era un aumento gigantesco pero si significativo.

Pudo sentir que la magia era de otro color de hecho era verde, claro indicio de que era de Dumbledore, asique se concentró en ella y de extraerla de su cuerpo y depositarla en Dudley, este al sentir una brisa se movió un poco pero no más que eso, era difícil mantener el control para Harry, debía reconocer que el viejo era un mago muy hábil, no sería una presa fácil, eso emocionaba más a Harry que siguió extrayendo la magia de su cuerpo y pasándola a Dudley con suerte el cuerpo de Dudley aceptaba la magia y se transformaba en un mago Harry sonrió con malicia que peor castigo para los Dursley que su hijito se convirtiera en lo que más odian.

Aunque la idea de tener de compañero en Hogwarts a Harry no le agradaba para nada, pero no todo era color de rosa, después de 30 minutos la tarea estaba hecha tomo de nuevo a Dudley y lo saco de la alacena lo coloco apoyado a la pared y le dio una cachetada mientras de un salto se apartaba del y se metía en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó, guardo su ropa en su monedero, sus libros escolares los dejo en el baúl al igual que las túnicas, la escoba también la guardo ahí, no podía salir volando.

Dejo la puerta bloqueada y el baúl hechizado, a _Hedwig,_ la soltó y le dijo que lo ubicara en Gringotts, guardo su jaula en su monedero y salió de ahí, Vernon estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la casa, Petunia por otro lado estaba al otro lado de su esposo y Dudley estaba al lado de Vernon, salieron de la casa y Harry se subió al coche de Vernon y partieron rumbo a Londres.

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

Harry estaba comiendo su emparedado cuando unas manos le taparon la cara.

-adivina quién es-dijo una voz que Harry identificaría donde fuera.

-Lucila-pregunto Harry diciendo un nombre al azar.

-no-bufo la persona que tapaba la cara de Harry.

-jejjee sé que eres tu Nym lo se desde que apareciste en el callejón Diagon-

-eres malo-dijo Nym sentándose a su lado y besando en el cachete a Harry-eso es por jugar conmigo-

-te vez tierna cuando te enojas-dijo Harry mientras se disponía a besar a Nym.

-alto ahí-dijo Nym mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Harry-esto es por no dejarme hablar ayer-

Harry acepto resignado al parecer Nym todavía recordaba lo sucedido ayer.

-bueno que haremos ahora-pregunto Nym.

-debo ir a Gringotts a hablar con Ragnark, me acompañas-ofreció Harry y Nym asintió y le quito a Harry el emparedado de las manos.

-que, no tome desayuno-se excusó la metamorfonaga y Harry suspiro.

Pago la cuenta y salieron de ahí, caminaron hasta el callejón del caldero chorreante, Nym golpeo los ladrillos y la puerta se habría, Nym se transformó antes de entrar y tomo la mano de Harry no lo quería reconocer pero era lo que más quería estar de la mano con su novio pero no podían hacer eso en el colegio, pero ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera.

Asique estaba muy alegre caminaron hasta la entrada del banco donde los Goblin que estaban de guardia al verlo se inclinaron respetuosamente y Harry hizo lo mismo y con una discreta señal Nym también se inclinó, los Goblin sonrieron complacidos y dejaron pasar a la pareja, caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo y en el lugar de siempre estaba Ragnark con un cliente pero al ver a Harry acercarse lo despidió de inmediato para ponerse de pie, bajar de su banco e inclinarse frente a Harry este hizo lo mismo y Nym también el Goblin miro a Nym con una sonrisa y asintió.

-buenos días Harry, señora Potter-saludo el Goblin y los mencionados se sonrojaron.

-buenos días Ragnark-saludo Harry y Nym se mantuvo a raya.

-vamos a mi despacho privado Harry necesitamos hablar en un lugar más íntimo-dijo Ragnark a lo que la pareja asintió.

Dicho esto el duende camino tranquilamente seguido de Harry y Nym quien se había mantenido cayada durante todo el rato eso no le gustaba a Harry, pero lo dejo pasar.

Llegaron al despacho de Ragnark que en la puerta tenia escrito: "Ragnark, gerente y tutor legal de Harry Potter", al parecer era un orgullo para el Goblin tal título.

Harry camino hasta los asientos pero solo había uno por lo que se lo cedió a Nym, esto no le gusto al Goblin, pues se notaba en su nariz recogida.

-Harry el asiento es para ti las hembras deben esperan al lado de su dueño-dijo el Goblin en tono severo, ahí sucedió el semblante de Harry cambio a uno mortal sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo, su pelo creció un poco y sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, también había que mencionar el aumento de su estatura en unos centímetros.

-nunca, pero nunca trates a mi Nym de esa manera Ragnark-dijo Harry con un tono que haría orinarse en los pantalones hasta el mismo Merlín.

-p..pero Harry-trato de protestar Ragnark en su vida se había asustado tanto.

-no ahí escusas Ragnark, acepto y respeto las tradiciones Goblin pero no tolero que nadie absolutamente nadie le falte el respeto a Nym-dijo Harry ya relajándose un poco, pues Nym tenía su mano unida a la del.

-Harry para nosotros las mujeres no son más que eso hembras-dijo el Goblin.

-dime Ragnark amas a tu esposa no-pregunto Harry

El Goblin miro a los ojos a Harry-Harry…lo dije antes son…-pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-no pregunte por tus leyes pregunte si la amas-el Goblin se mantuvo cayado un rato, movió su mano, tomo aire y hablo.

-amo a mis esposas más que a mi vida pero no lo pueden saber los demás Goblin perdería mi honor-dijo el Goblin.

-vez, tú al igual que yo harías lo que fuera por tu mujer, además si yo muero ella será la encargada de mi fortuna y tendrás que tratar con ella-dijo Harry, Nym sonreía con altanería no era que ella fuera una mujer interesada pero en la sociedad que vivían que consideraran a una mujer como una persona más era bastante difícil por no decir imposible.

-está bien-dijo el Goblin-señorita…-

-Nymphadora pero puede llamarme Tonks señor Ragnark-dijo Nym el Goblin sonrio mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-llámame Ragnark-dijo el Goblin-pero en este caso tendría que llamarte Potter ya que tu apellido es ese-

-espere Harry es mi novio pero no hemos decidido casarnos, aun-dijo esto al final en un tono más bajo pero Harry lo escucho y se sonrojo.

-no es lo que me dice la magia-dijo el Goblin, mientras sacaba un pergamino y una daga-por favor seria tan amable de depositar una gota de sangre-

Nym dudo pero después asintió y tomo la daga, se cortó la palma y dejo la sangre correr en el pergamino, después de un minuto Ragnark tomo el pergamino se aclaró la voz y leyó:

 _Nymphadora Potter Black (de soltera Tonks)_

 _Padres: Edward Tonks mestizo y Andromeda Black sangre pura._

 _Esposo:Harry James Potter, Black, Perrevell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Lucian el primero._

 _Cualidades:Metamorfomaga._

Eso dejo helado a Harry y a Nym también estaban casados, casados es decir eran marido y mujer, macho y hembra, esposo y esposa, tenía un montón de definiciones pero la realidad era la misma estaban casados y ni cuenta se dieron, una cantidad increíble de preguntas surgió de los mientras bombardeaban a el pobre Goblin con preguntas mientras este sonreía pero al pasar los minutos se aburrió y grito.

-CALLENSE-los dos ahora ¿matrimonio?, se quedaron cayados.

-bueno la respuesta es sencilla, ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales-pregunto el Goblin, a lo que Harry y Tonks asintieron avergonzados-bien y cuando lo hicieron sentían que eran uno solo-volvieron a asentir-bueno lo que paso fue que la magia de Harry se unió a la de la señora Potter y se aceptaron mutuamente esto no pasaba hace un siglo, son muy escasos los matrimonios completamente mágicos de hecho es muy difícil encontrar una persona que tenga magia afín a otra, nosotros que somos criaturas mágicas aun no la comprendemos del todo, en el mundo _muggle_ hay muchas historias con esto el alma gemela , el hilo rojo o la creencia griega de que antes el hombre tenía 4 brazos y piernas y fue dividido por eso busca a su otra mitad pero el principio es el mismo, ustedes están casados por la magia y así lo reconocemos nosotros-declaro el Goblin.

-espere entonces esto lo sabrá el ministerio-pregunto Harry un poco asustado.

-no si ustedes no lo quieren, la nación Goblin no debe rendirle cuentas en todo al ministerio-dijo Ragnark con orgullo.

-Nym estás bien-pregunto Harry mirando a Tonks que tenía su aspecto de adulta y miraba a la nada.

-como le diremos a mi madre que estamos casados-dijo la metamorfomaga mirando a Harry a la cara y en ese momento Harry recordó la cara de Andromeda Black y perdió el color.

Ragnark comenzó a reír no lo podía evitar el conocía a algunas mujeres Black y Harry se enfrentaría a una en definitiva, era un hombre con los pantalones bien puestos.

-bueno pasando a otro tema-dijo el Goblin tratando de cambiar el tema-Harry debo entregarte tu regalo de navidad-ante eso Harry se emocionó y Nym se asombró.

El Goblin chasqueo los dedos y desde otra puerta venia un grupo de Goblin cargando una jaula con un ¿leo?, dentro.

-feliz navidad Harry-dijo el Goblin desde su silla, Harry miro la jaula y después al Goblin y se acercó al mencionado y lo abrazo, el Goblin quedo estático, no sabía qué hacer.

Claro que después Harry se dio cuenta de su osadía y pidió perdón y después se acercó a la jaula.

-Harry, eso es un león-pregunto Nym apartada de la jaula que se movía bastante.

-no es un Nundu-Harry arrugo la nariz-es una hembra-dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del nundu completamente oscuro con unos brillantes ojos dorados que imponían peligro ante cualquiera pero ternura ante Harry.

-que es un Nundu, Harry-pregunto de nuevo Tonks.

-es un animal parecido al leopardo según el ministerio está catalogada como la criatura mágica más poderosa del mundo mágico, su aliento es mortal para pueblos enteros pero solo pasa cuando es un adulto, donde lo encontraste Ragnark-

-lo encontramos en una catacumba Africana, asesino a dos de mis Goblin exploradores, pero lo conseguimos este regalo es de la nación Goblin en conjunto esperamos que tú puedas domarlo-

-no-nego Harry y abrió la jaula apenas la abrió el Nundu salto sobre él y le mordió el brazo mientras inflaba su cuello, Nym saco rápidamente su varita y Ragnark su espada medieval-alto-grito Harry, Nym y Ragnark se quedaron quietos mientras el Nundu zarandeaba el brazo de Harry tratando de sacarle un pedazo, Harry apretó el brazo y se puso de pie, el cachorro quedo colgando, y Harry lo mordió en una pata delantera, el Nundu gruño en consecuencia pero no soltó a Harry y este tampoco dejo de apretar, estuvieron así por dos minutos, soltó a Harry y cayó al suelo, Harry se acacho igual y miro a los ojos, el Nundu desinflo su cuello y realizo una reverencia.

-lo domaste-dijeron Nym y Ragnark a la vez.

-no-negó Harry-me acepto como su igual-dijo Harry.

- _papa-_ dijo una voz, Harry se extraño era una voz de una ¿niña?, Harry miro en el despacho y después centro su mirada en el Nundu.

-espera tu hablaste-dijo Harry mirando al Nundu.

- _si-_ asintió el Nundu, Nym y Ragnark miraban extrañados a Harry.

-cómo te llamas pequeña-pregunto Harry.

- _Metztil-_ dijo la Nundu

-bien pequeña _Metztil,_ te gustaría acompañarme-dijo Harry tendiendo su brazo ya sanado.

 _Metztil,_ asintió y de subió al cuello de Harry, no era más grande que un cachorro y a Harry no le pesaba nada.

Se acercó a Nym que estaba ahí, esta no pudo evitar sonreir, Harry se veía muy tierno, Metztil le gruño-no ella es mama-dijo Harry aclarando quien era la mujer que estaba ahí, mientras acariciaba su lomo, asintió y dejo que Nym la acariciara aunque eso si no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

- _tu eres mi papa-_ dijo Metztil a Harry y este sonrió.

-podría decirse, me encargare de cuidarte y enseñarte para que seas con el paso del tiempo una gran líder para tu especie-dijo, la Nundu asintió y se pegó más a Harry.

Después la acerco a Ragnark, el Goblin aún tenía su espada en mano, y su brazo se notaba tenso.

-tranquilo Ragnark, no te hará nada si tu no le haces nada-dijo Harry, mientras tomaba el filo de la espada del Goblin y la bajaba.

El Goblin se relajó y miro a los ojos a la cachorra que lo miraba con la cara hacia un lado- _él es mi hermano papa-_

-no, él es el señor Ragnark, un gran amigo mío, un Goblin digno de confianza-dijo Harry y el Goblin inflo su pecho con orgullo.

-bien que más necesitamos hablar-pregunto el azabache a Ragnark.

-bueno tus finanzas…-iba a decir Ragnark pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-solo dime cuanto ganamos confió en ti plenamente Ragnark-

Tonks miraba todo esto con asombro Harry, confiaba en los Goblins y estos lo respetaban quizá no eran tan malos como se les planteaba, aunque era bastante entretenido acariciar a Metztil, la mencionada solo se pegaba más a Harry, ronroneaba e inflaba su cuello un poco.

-bien la ganancia de este año fueron 20 millones de galeones-dijo el Goblin con orgullo, Harry asintió como si nada pero Tonks casi se desmaya.

-es..espera me estás diciendo que solo este año ganaste 20 millones de galeones Harry-pregunto Tonks mirando a Harry que la miraba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-claro que si, eso no es ni la tercera parte de la fortuna que posee Harry por parte de una de sus casas-dijo el Goblin.

Tonks sabía que Harry era bastante adinerado pues vamos era el heredero de 8 casas era evidente que tenía galeones de sobra pero solo en un año había tenido 20 millones de ganancia eso superaba cualquier limite conocido por ella.

-bien eso es todo-dijo Ragnark.

-espera me gustaría ingresar en la cámara de mi antepasado, para sacar ciertas espadas, además necesito un par de cosas que hay en ella-dijo Harry.

-bien-dijo el Goblin con emoción-debo reconocer que deseo entrar en esa cámara Harry a estado cerrado por más de 500 años y mi antepasado y un grupo selecto de Goblin pudo verla, el dinero era depositado sin entrar en ella-

Tonks se quería quedar ahí, eran cosas privadas de Harry pero este insistió en que la acompañara, fue entretenido Harry tubo que insistirle una vez para que aceptara al parecer era muy curiosa y cuando mencionaron las palabras 500 años cerrada eso basto para que aceptara.

Ragnark se encamino seguido de la pareja a paso ligero el Goblin estaba ansioso de ver lo que ahí había, se subieron al carro que apareció apenas silbo el Goblin, comenzaron a tomar velocidad y mucha daban giros muy cerrados, vieron un gran dragón, de color café que escupía, acido frente a una puerta de una bóveda, Harry y Tonks estaban maravillados de hecho los dos querían tener un dragón quizá más adelante tendrían uno.

El viaje continuo por unos minutos más y demonios el carro era jodidamente rápido, pero los tres parecían ir en una montaña rusa porque la sonrisa no se borraba de sus caras, al final llegaron a una línea de tren que se veía bastante más antigua que las otras, las puertas de la cámara no tenían cerradura, pero poseía un grabado de Lucían y Sonja cruzando sus espadas, o así los reconoció Harry, el mencionado debía reconocerlo el grabado en las puertas era bueno y Sonja era bastante hermosa, en su mente escucho un te lo dije, al parecer Lucían no estaba ausente en este viaje.

Ragnark le dijo a Harry que se cortara la mano y la pusiera en la puerta y esta se abriría para él, el Goblin le facilito una daga pero Harry se negó, se concentró y sus garras surgieron de su mano izquierda, se cortó la palma derecha y dejo que la sangre fluyera, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver lo que ahí se guardaba, montañas de galeones decoraban el paisaje, muchas espadas y lanzas que a pesar de tener centenares ahí conservaban el filo y brillo, habían bastantes libros, también se podían ver bastantes cadáveres de Lycan.

-vamos que esperan pueden observar sin cuidado-dijo Harry a los presentes, Ragnark asintió y comenzó a recorrer la zona de armas al parecer el Goblin se sentía atraído por ellas, Tonks se acercó de inmediato a la zona de libros que eran muchos, de hecho Tonks amaba leer y textos que hablaban de muchas cosas antiguas eran muy atrayentes, por otra parte Harry se acercó a los cadáveres de Lycan que ahí yacían y no pudo contener su furia sus ojos se tornaron rojos, juro que mataría a los responsables de esto, en su mente Lucían asentía, decidió dejar eso de lado se acercó a otra parte que llamo su atención, eran muchas muestras de sangre y otras cosas que Harry no conocía a ciencia cierta, pero sabía que eran importantes.

Siguió caminando por ahí, hasta que encontró su objetivo, era una espada común de estilo medieval, no media más de un metro.

- _tu primera, espada creada por ti-_

 _-_ _ **así es mi mayor orgullo lo único que le agradezco a Viktor es enseñarme o dejar que me enseñaran el arte de la herrería, me acompaño en todos mis entrenamientos tiene más sangre mía que de enemigos pero no la cambiaría por nada´-**_

 _-pero porque debemos ir por otras espadas a Francia si esta espada es tu fiel compañera-_

- _ **vamos por más razones Harry, cuando estemos ahí te darás cuenta, es un viaje de entrenamiento, será vital para ti además no entrenamos con dos espadas por nada-**_

 _ **-**_ _está bien, oye Lucían por curiosidad no guardas anillos aquí en tu cámara es que si Nym va a ser mi esposa debería, bueno ya sabes tener un objeto simbólico-_ dijo Harry sumamente avergonzado.

- _ **sip ahí varios anillos de hecho deben ser más de 700, cada uno por cada año que pasaba sin Sonja, lo compraba y guardaba aquí cada 4 de marzo ahí fue cuando iniciamos nuestro romance oculto y los mejores años de mi vida-**_

Harry podría haberse burlado de Lucían pero sabía que cuando hablaba de Sonja debía mantenerse callado.

- _me permitirías obsequiarle uno a Nym-_

 _-_ _ **claro que si Harry, ella usara los que Sonja no pudo usar, por cierto son los mejores que pueden haber en el mundo-**_

 _ **-**_ _no creo que Nym viva tanto como yo Lucían-_ dijo Harry con tristeza.

 _ **-claro que puede Harry tu sabes que debes hacer-**_

 _-lo sé pero lo veremos después ahora necesito salir de aquí o Tonks se llevara todos los libros de la bóveda-_ dijo Harry y el Lycan asintió.

Harry mira la camara por segunda vez había más que solo cerros con galeones, también habían muchos mapas, camino por entremedio de dos pequeños cerros de oro, siguiendo las indicaciones de Lucian llegó a una parte apartada de Nym y Ragnark la primera estaba devorando prácticamente un libro y el segundo blandía una espada y escudos a pesar de ser de piernas cortas el Goblin se movía bastante bien, había un gran armario que tenía escrito en Húngaro el nombre de Sonja, Harry lo abrió y ahí estaban los más de 700 anillos compro Lucían para ella desde diamantes del tamaño de un botón pequeño hasta unos completamente cubiertos por el mismo material, de plata, oro, esmeraldas, rubí, de todas las piedras que Harry en sus respectivas cajas y abajo de ello había un papel que tenía escrita la fecha de cuando se compró, pero había algo que resaltaba sobre el resto y era nada más y nada menos que una gran espada debía medir más de un metro con un metal impresionantemente brillante, parecía tener luz propia, la empuñadura era lo suficientemente grande para tomarla con dos manos en la hoja tenía unos grabados hermosos.

- _ **hacer lo imposible posible-**_

 _-qué cosa-_ pregunto Harry interesado y a la vez desconcertado.

 _ **-eso es lo que dice en el grabado-**_ contesto y aclaró Lucían.

-S _onja utilizaba espadas-_

 _ **-claro que si ella era mejor que yo, nunca lo reconocí frente a ella pero sólo practicaba y mejoraba en la espada para sorprenderla a ella, era tan hábil que parecía que danzaba con la espada, una danza mortal pero hermosa como nunca antes vi y en mi toda y larga vida no vi nada igual-**_

- _la amabas -_

 _-_ _ **la amo y eso nunca cambiara, es mi primer y único gran amor, por eso Harry aprovecha mucho estar con Tonks y las chicas que vendrán, diles cada día que la amas puede parecer excesivo o cargante pero no sabes que pueda suceder mañana, valora cada momento con ella y debes hacerla enojar de vez en cuando eso es lo que más enamoraba a mí de ella verla molesta con sus ojos rojos y esa espada alzada contra mí, es raro pero amamos a las personas por sus defectos no sus virtudes-**_

 _-no sabía que podías ser tan sentimental Lucían-_

 _-_ _ **bueno lo hago porque si Tonks es quisquillosa imagina a su madre y quero enseñarte todo antes de que mueras-**_

Harry recordó ese pequeño detalle la madre de Tonks no sería nada de amable cuando supiera que se había acostado con su hija y se casó con ella, sacudió la cabeza debía disfrutar sus últimos momentos, miro los anillos y lo convenció uno de oro con un camino de diamantes muy pequeños y un rubí en el centro, lo tomo con cuidado y lo guardo en su monedero donde ya estaba la espada.

Después camino hasta Tonks que estaba concentrada en su lectura esta estaba en como una mujer de 18 años, era hermosa cada vez que la veía Harry la encontraba aún más hermosa, su pelo en ese momento era de color azul, Harry sabía que eso pasaba cuando estaba muy enfocada leyendo, sonrió era entretenido tomarla por los costados y asustarla.

Camino lo más despacio que pudo y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la maga esta se asustó un poco la tomo desprevenida, pero después se relajó ya conocía el tacto de Harry.

-ni creas que me convencerás de besarte aun no me pasa lo de no dejarme hablar-dijo Nym sin mirar a Harry, aunque el brillo en sus ojos delataba que disfrutaba la situación.

-ni siquiera si te ofrezco llevarte el libro que lees-trato de negociar Harry.

-pensé que sería mi regalo de bodas-

-bueno yo planeaba algo más grande de regalo de bodas pero está bien si quieres eso no hay problema-

En ese momento Tonks se dio cuenta de su error olvido que Harry era increíblemente rápido en la improvisación y se moría de curiosidad por saber cuál era el regalo que había preparado Harry para ella.

-pero…-iba a decir Nym pero Harry le robo un beso rápidamente y salió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Ragnark lanzando barridos y estocadas a enemigos imaginarios.

-te gusta la espada y el escudo no es así Ragnark-dijo Harry, la espada era de más o menos unos ochenta centímetros con un filo casi invisible en sus extremos y la hoja se veía muy resistente, el escudo era del 35 centímetros de radio, era delgado también pero muy duro, era circular con un dragón grabado.

-son de elaboración Goblin Harry lo mejor de su época, debo contarte que nosotros en la actualidad no somos tan buenos herreros como lo eran mis antepasados, esta espada y escudo pertenecen a la mejor época de nuestra herrería-dijo Ragnark con orgullo.

-son tuyos-dijo Harry como si nada.

-Harry no puedo aceptar este regalo-dijo el Goblin aunque sus ojos demostraban otra cosa.

-te propongo un trato-dijo Harry con brillo en sus ojos, el Goblin asintió-me invitaras a comer a tu hogar junto a Nym para conocer a tus esposas e hijos-

El Goblin lo quedo mirando, eso nunca lo pedía un mago, ni mucho menos un mago del calibre de Harry, es decir, frente a él estaba el hombre más rico y poderoso de toda Gran Bretaña.

-será un honor para mí Harry y las puertas de mi hogar están abiertas para cuando necesites-dijo el Goblin y Harry asintió.

Tonks aún estaba en el lugar, sin moverse, por dentro estaba que ardía deseaba lanzarle uno que otro hechizo a Harry, pero también estaba contenta, Harry era diferente a sus dos anteriores novios, le gustaba cuando la molestaba, la hacía enojar y rayos le ganaba en ser impredecible eso le gustaba pero Harry debía pagar ella no perdía ante nadie.

Después de eso los tres "exploradores" salieron de la cámara, Ragnark portaba con orgullo el escudo y espada, Nym seguía leyendo el libro y Harry solo se dedicaba a mirar el camino.

Volvieron al despacho, por el camino todos los Goblin miraban con envidia a Ragnark, Harry miro a Griphook y le hizo señas para que se acercara, el mencionado acudió a su llamado y se paró frente al joven mago y realizo una reverencia, Harry la repitió.

-para que requiere mi presencia, el señor Potter-pregunto, Harry sonrió y metió la mano en su monedero y saco un escudo más pequeño de hecho era 20 centímetros de diámetro y se lo paso a Griphook, este lo miro con asombro.

-me contaste que tu hijo estaba en la academia para defender tu linaje con honor y bravura, pero no encontraban un escudo que se acoplara a él, bueno espero este te sirva de lo contrario puede informarme y buscamos otro-dijo Harry.

El Goblin no sabía qué hacer, miro a su líder y este asintió, Griphook realizo una reverencia y salió de ahí con una brillante sonrisa.

Siguieron su camino, tomaron asiento de nuevo y Ragnark saco una carta de su escritorio.

-me la trajo nuestro espía Harry-el mencionado asintió y la tomo, Nym miraba la carta con sumo interés.

Harry la abrió, este tomo la forma de una boca:

" _Feliz Navidad Harry y Tonks, les habrá su padrino/tío Sirius, me encuentro en mejores condiciones que antes los dementores han tratado de robar mis momentos felices pero no han podido jejeje después de todo la biblioteca de los Black si sirve de algo, quien lo diría yo leyendo, me desvié del tema, Harry espero que hagas muy feliz a mi sobrina de lo contrario cuando salga de aquí me encargare de acerté sufrir, Tonks cariño sé que estás ahí, debes ser toda una guapa mujer aún recuerdo cuando hacías berrinches por tener el pelo de color negro como todos nosotros y lo que más deseabas era tener el pelo rosa, te pediré paciencia con Harry aun es joven y es un tanto arrebatado he idiota, las pociones revitalizantes me han ayudado mucho y rayos Harry no sé cómo eres tan buen mago sin varita, upss creo que cometí un error Tonks no lo mates, bueno me debo despedir los dementores se acercan y deben creer que estoy indefenso, saludo Sirius"_

Nym tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos una de las personas que más quería era Sirius y no había escuchado su voz desde que lo habían llevado a Azkaban, Harry solo podía abrazarla y claro más deseos de despedazar a Dumbledore tenia.

En Hogwarts específicamente en el despacho se encontraba la vieja cabra despedazando todo su despacho mientras el Fénix veía con tristeza en lo que se había convertido su compañero.

Volviendo al banco de Gringotts Nym firmaba una pergamino en donde se le permitía y era completamente legal sacar dinero de la bóveda de los Black y también de los Potter, en un principio estuvo reacia a aceptar pero Harry no acepto un no por respuesta para la magia eran marido y mujer y su derecho era tener acceso a las cuentas de su marido.

Salieron del banco con destinos distinto Nym se encargaría de comprar sus útiles para su carrera de Auror como un traje de piel de Dragón para evitar un par de maldiciones y uno que otro libro que le pedía su carrera, antes de salir del banco cambio su aspecto ahora era más delgada, sin sus curvas características que Harry conocía muy bien su pelo era largo de color rosa, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Harry, hablando de Harry este se dirigió a Ollivanders, la pequeña tienda seguía tan deprimente como siempre, abrió la puerta para ver al dueño venir con varias cajas de varitas, al parecer ya estaba preparándose para el nuevo año en Hogwarts.

-oh señor Potter que sorpresa tenerlo aquí de nuevo-dijo el viejo sin mirar a Harry.

-señor Ollivander-

-que lo trae por aquí-pregunto, Harry como respuesta saco su varita, esta estaba rota en la punta le faltaba una parte y esa parte, el ojiverde la tenía en su otra mano.

-oh veo que no soporto su poder mágico, me temía que eso pasara-Harry quedo impresionado no lo pudo ocultar con solo ver su varita supo que se rompió con su magia y no por accidente y ¿se lo esperaba?

-que desea hacer con su varita señor Potter-pregunto Ollivander interesado.

-me gustaría repararla y que me hiciera una a pedido señor Ollivander tengo los elementos para crearla-

-muy bien señor Potter acompáñeme-Ollivander tomo la varita de Harry o lo que quedaba y comenzó a internarse en la tienda Harry lo siguió, caminaron por varias estanterías mientras Ollivander mencionaba y comentaba sobre maderas de excelente calidad para las varitas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un taller, había restos de madera por todos lados, una gran cantidad de frascos con muchas sustancias, Harry identifico algunos como pelo de unicornio, corazón de dragón, nervios y muchas otras cosas que le llamaban la atención.

-bien señor Potter muéstreme sus elementos-

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, busco entre sus cosas definitivamente debía aprender un hechizo para ordenar su monedero mágico, encontró sus elementos, aunque dudo en sacar el último.

-oh señor Potter que elementos de excelente calidad posee usted me atrevería de decir que de la mejor que se puede encontrar, el pelo y cuerno de unicornio están enlazados a usted por la magia, es bastante interesante pero su último elemento señor Potter, es muy especial no todos los días aparece un cliente con un fragmento de la piedra filosofal-

-este vera señor Ollivander-trato de explicar Harry.

-no necesita decirme nada señor Potter mi deber como fabricante de varitas es ese hacer las varitas y no cuestionar a mi cliente-interrumpió el hombre, Harry asintió.

-bien ahora que tenemos los tres posibles núcleos para su varita, debe elegir su madero-a continuación caminaron hasta el parte final de taller y Harry quedo frente a una mesa en donde habían trozos de madera de todos los tipos.

-veamos tenemos: Manzano, Acacia, Fresno, Haya, Aliso, Nogal, Nogal negro, Castaño, Sauco, Endrino, Espino, Abeto, Laurel, Pino…-el señor Ollivander siguió mencionando una gran cantidad de otras maderas y comentando sus cualidades, pero a Harry le llamo la atención una madera apartada del resto y se acercó a ella.

-ese es una nueva madera que quiero probar es de Arce, las características que conozco sobre ella es que es muy buena para absorber y potenciar nutrientes, también es extremadamente dura y a la vez flexible pero el problema es que no la puedo unir a un núcleo mágico-

-quizá funcione con los elementos que yo traje-dijo Harry.

-es una opción señor Potter pero deberá ayudarme a unir o elegir un núcleo-

-espere es posible unir dos núcleos mágicos en uno-pregunto Harry con interés.

-claro que sí, ahora con cuál de los tres se siente más atraído-

-con el pelo y cuerno de unicornio el fragmento de piedra lo traje para ver si se podía unir solamente-

-bien acompáñeme-caminaron al otro extremo del taller donde estaban los frascos con múltiples núcleos mágicos, el señor Ollivander le dijo que se concentrara en sentir la magia de los 2 núcleos mágicos y unirlos en uno solo Harry tenía experiencia en eso pero no era fácil de realizar lo extraño fue que los 3 núcleos (pelo, cuerno y piedra), comenzaron a flotar y brillar, el pelo de unicornio pareció envolver al trozo de cuerno y la piedra filosofal se volvió liquida y rodeo al pedazo de unicornio cuando todo pareció estar unidos hubo un destello de luz el nuevo núcleo estaba listo, Ollivander lo miraba impresionado en toda su vida de fabricante de varitas había visto la unión de núcleos ni menos la unión de tres núcleos, no media más de 5 cm pero desprendía una cantidad de magia bastante densa, lo tomo con sumo cuidado, Harry por su lado aún tenía los ojos cerrados sus ojos eran más sensibles a la luz y quedo cegado por el momento.

-ya está listo-pregunto Harry.

-es un excelente núcleo señor Potter el más poderoso que haya tenido la posibilidad de ver, su creación tiene tres de los elementos más raros que hayan entrado por mi tienda será un honor para mí poder confeccionar la varita, también reparare su varita original y mantendremos esta en secreto-dijo mientras miraba a Harry que ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

-muchas gracias señor Ollivander-

El hombre asintió y salieron del taller en la recepción los esperaba Neville acompañado de su abuela que tenía una forma de vestir tanto o más estrafalaria que Dumbledore (recuerden la apariencia que describe Neville en la 3 película o libro), la mujer tenía un semblante serio, su postura a pesar de su edad era recta en pocas palabras una digna sangre pura.

-hola Harry, como estas-pregunto Neville.

-bien y tu Neville-pregunto Harry-perdone mi falta de respeta Madam…-dijo Harry mirando a la mujer.

-Augusta Longbottom-respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

-la abuela de Neville, supongo-dijo Harry y la mujer asintió.

-señor Ollivander, me despido debo hacer otras cosas en el callejón Diagon-dijo Harry dándole la mano al dueño de la tienda y salía de ahí.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la tienda se concentró en sentir a Nym, como lo haría pues ventajas de estar unido mágicamente a ella, no estaba muy lejos de hecho debía caminar más o menos 500 metros, asique se dirigió a encontrarse con ella, en el camino pudo ver como otras brujas y brujos compraban ingredientes de pociones o túnicas, también paso cerca de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch pero Nym era más importante, cuando llego a donde estaba Tonks se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la tienda Flourish y Blotts, al parecer Nym estaba comprando los libros para su carrera de auror, ingreso en la tienda y esta estaba como la recordaba la última vez repleta de libro hasta el tope, aunque abundaban libros nuevos de un tal Gilderoy Lockhart, el sujeto estaba con una mirada de arrogante y una sonrisa estúpida a criterio de Harry.

Decidió ignorarlo y mirar la tienda, uno de sus hobbies era leer y mucho de hecho ya había llegado a las ¾ partes de las aventuras del segundo rey goblin, habían muchos libros todos mencionaban historias de personajes antiguos, ninguno llamo la atención de Harry después paso a la zona de hechizos donde encontró en un libro de pastas negras bastantes hechizos útiles, lo llevaría, siguió buscando libros y llego a uno en donde mencionaba un hechizo que le ayudaría mucho más adelante por lo que también lo llevaría.

Se acercó al vendedor para pagar los libros que llevaría, fue entretenido ver a Nym con el vendedor repitiéndole muchas veces el precio de su compra pues esta ya estaba leyendo uno de los libros, Harry se acercó a donde estaba ella puso sus libros al lado y el vendedor lo quedo mirando.

-por favor agregue a la compra estos libros-el vendedor miro a Tonks pero esta seguía pegada al libro por lo que opto por sumar la compra de Harry a la de Nym, cuando el hombre le dijo el valor Harry se impresiono eran nada más y nada menos que 1000 galeones, una cifra insignificante para el pero elevada para cualquier mago de clase media o Muggle.

Una vez que los pago tomo los libros y los guardo en su monedero tomo de la mano a Nym y salieron de la tienda, Nym seguía leyendo y Harry la llevo a comer un helado, era interesante como podía caminar sin mirar el camino y confiar plenamente en Harry para que la guiara, de hecho se sentó si mirar en una mesa para dos frente a Harry.

El garzón del local se acercó a ellos y miro a Harry.

-muy buenas tardes que desea comer el joven y la señorita-pregunto el hombre con su mejor sonrisa.

-bueno queremos comer un helado el mío que sea de lúcuma y el tuyo Nym-pregunto Harry a la metamorfomaga que sin apartar la mirada del libro respondió.

-vainilla y chocolate blanco-el encargado asintió y se fue de ahí, Harry suspiro a pesar de ser ignorado completamente por Nym él la seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

Esperaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos y el garzón llego con los helados los dejo frente a cada uno se retiró, Harry tomo su helado y comenzó a comer, Nym aparto la mirada de su libro para ver que su helado era de sabor lúcuma no era el que ella pidió después miro a Harry que comía tranquilamente un helado de sabor vainilla y chocolate blanco mejor dicho acababa de comerse su helado.

-Harry ese es mi helado y te lo comiste-protesto.

-que ¿no te gusta la lúcuma?-

-no-

-bien a mí me encanta-dijo Harry para estirarse y tomar el helado de lúcuma y comenzar a comérselo.

Tonks lo miraba sin poder creer lo que pasaba, después de un segundo no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre Harry, este vio el movimiento venir en cámara lenta y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

Hubiera sido derribado si se mantenía en la silla, Nym lo agarro del torso y se apretó contra él, Harry sonrió, mientras seguía comiendo helado.

-eres malo eso no se hace-dijo Nym tratando de tomar el helado que tenía Harry en su mano pero este no la dejaba alcanzarlo.

-si soy muy malo-dijo Harry mientras mantenía a raya a Tonks con un brazo pegada a él, el forcejeo continuo por un rato cuando Harry se separó de Tonks y se hecho todo el helado a la boca para después tragárselo.

-bien ya estoy satisfecho porque no nos vamos-Tonks lo quedo mirando mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a la caja a pagar por el helado.

- _nota mental jamás ignorar a Harry-_ pensó Nym.

10 minutos después podemos ver a una pareja uno era Harry y la otra era Nym que ahora estaba en su aspecto de niña d año en Hogwarts, es decir, era más pequeña media como un metro cincuenta su pelo era de color castaño, sus ojos eran dos témpanos azules y su tez era muy blanca.

Lo curioso era que iban de la mano mientras Nym en su mano libre tenía un helado de barquillo de chocolate blanco y vainilla, Harry por su lado tenía un libro en su otra mano que era para jóvenes aurores.

Al parecer hicieron un intercambio Harry le daba el helado a cambio del libro.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del callejón, salieron de este y en el callejón del caldero chorreante desaparecieron.

Aparecieron frente a una casa de tres pisos que se veía bastante antigua, estaba en excelentes condiciones si la entrada era bastante grande, no tenia dos puertas de más o menos 1 metro de ancho y 2 de alto, aún era de día por lo que luces no habían encendidas aun, poseía bastantes ventanas, el jardín era muy hermosa habían árboles, arbustos y flores, en definitiva era una casa mucho más hermosa que la de los Dursley, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Harry era que la casa estaba sola en el lugar, además de que era rodeaba por una gran cantidad de Arces, Robles y Sauces.

-vamos Harry-le dijo Tonks, pero el mencionado no se movía.

-crees que me acepte como yerno-pregunto Harry.

-intentara matarte pero si sobrevives te dejara estar conmigo-contesto Tonks y Harry trago duro pero decidió entrar.

Tomo aire tomo la mano de Tonks y toco la puerta, pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos y la puerta fue abierta por Andromeda Black una mujer con un porte regio, por donde se miraba era una sangre pura y educada bajo ese estándar, tenía una mirada afilada, indicaba que no se debía jugar con ella, ojos azules, cabello negro brilloso, nariz delgada recta, de tez muy blanca, era bastante atractiva a pesar de tener bastantes años.

-Nymphadora, ya estás de vuelta y no vienes sola-dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos, por inercia Harry le devolvió una mirada afilada, al parecer eso le gusto a la mujer porque sus ojos brillaron un poco, pero sus labios se mantuvieron iguales, después dirigió su vista a las manos unidas de la joven pareja.

-mama podemos ingresar-pregunto Nym.

-tu si el no, no se ha presentado-dijo mirando a Harry.

-discúlpeme usted no era mi intención faltarle el respeto Madam Tonks sería un honor para mí poder ser invitado a pasar a su hogar-dijo Harry mientras realizaba una reverencia.

Andrómeda quedo mirando a Harry, trato de penetrar la mente de Harry pero fue expulsada por un bloque y una sensación de frio poderosísima.

-le agradecería Madam Tonks que no intentara leer mi mente-dijo el ojiverde mirándola a los ojos.

-discúlpeme usted señor…-

-Lord Black-contesto Harry, Andromeda lo quedo mirando por un momento para después realizar una reverencia.

-disculpe mi falta de respeto-dijo ella.

-no es necesario, Madam Tonks-dijo Harry, Nym miraba esto conteniendo una sonrisa.

- _no le ganaras tan fácil mama-_ pensó la metamorfomaga.

-sería un honor para nosotras que aceptara acompañarnos a cenar Lord Black-dijo Andrómeda.

-el honor es mío-dijo Harry e ingreso a la casa.

Apenas entro sintió como se activaba una barrera mágica, había retratos móviles de Ted Tonks y Andrómeda, en la entrada y claro un retrato de Nym cuando tenía unos 15 o 16 años estipulo Harry.

-si nos acompaña a la sala, podremos hablar más cómodos mi Lord-dijo Andrómeda.

-solo Harry, Madam Andrómeda-

-entonces también pediré que me llame Andrómeda-dijo la mujer y Harry asintió.

-Nymphadora ve a cambiarte debes estar vestida correctamente para recibir a Lord Black en casa-dijo la mujer mirando reprobatoriamente a la anteriormente nombrada.

-no quisiera entremeterme Andrómeda pero considero que Nym se ve excelente como esta-dijo Harry mirando a la mencionada que se sonrojo un poco.

-veo que se toma demasiadas libertades con mi hija Lord Black y eso con todo el respeto del mundo no me gusta-dijo la mujer.

-actuó de esa manera Andrómeda porque es mi esposa-dijo Harry.

Apenas la mujer escucho eso quedo de piedra, su hija, su pequeña ya era una mujer casada, no podía reclamarle nada era un excelente partido desde el punto de vista que le fue inculcado desde pequeña pero su hija no sería más que un trofeo y eso la enfureció, en menos de lo que Nym podía decir algo, Andrómeda mando a volar a Harry.

- _Expulso-_ grito la antigua Black con varita en mano, Harry sintió como si Hagrid se lanzara contra él y salió volando por la puerta de la casa.

-MAMA-grito Tonks, mientras miraba a su madre y se preparaba para correr a ver a Harry.

Andrómeda estaba furiosa pero después que lanzo ese hechizo se calmó y después recordó que acababa de lanzar por los aires a un Lord y no cualquiera era Black, pero no se arrepentía se lo merecía y aceptaría las consecuencias por sus actos.

Afuera de la casa estaba Harry en el suelo y en su espalda tenia enterrada la manilla de la puerta.

- _ **demonios esa mujer sí que es peligrosa, con un solo hechizo te mando a volar te disloco el brazo derecho, hundió 3 costillas y te causo una herida letal en el costado izquierdo, además de romperte la nariz definitivamente se parece a Sonja-**_

 _-ni que lo digas, ahhhgggg-_ dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y sacaba la manilla de la puerta de su costado- _tendré que quitarme el chaleco y remera, están llenos de sangre-_ se acomodó el brazo, la nariz también, ya no le dolía tanto en más de una ocasión Lucían lo dejo en peor estado.

Se quitó la ropa de arriba quedando solo en pantalones y zapatos, el torso quedo desnudo y camino hasta la casa, entro por la inexistente puerta y pudo ver como Nym discutía con su madre, carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar.

Andrómeda lo quedo mirando- _como es posible que no tenga ninguna herida, la potencia de ese hechizo es suficiente para asesinar a alguien, acaso no es humano, será un hombre lobo-_ esos eran los pensamientos de la mujer que aún no cabía en su asombro.

-eso dolió bastante sabes-dijo Harry tocando su costado y mirando a Andrómeda.

-pe…pero co…cómo es posible que no estés muerto si te lance por los aires con mucha fuerza-

-digamos que soy más resistente de lo que parezco-dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto-por cierto lamento lo de la puerta aquí está la manilla-Andrómeda quedo mirando a Harry como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Harry no es que me moleste pero podrías colocarte algo-dijo Nym sonrojada.

Harry se miró y recordó que no traía nada puesto por lo que con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer una polera para cubrirse.

-entonces podremos comer-dijo Harry mirando a la madre de Tonks y esta asintió.

-si pero debemos esperar que la comida este lista, mientras tanto podemos esperar en el salón-el ojiverde asintió y camino detrás de Andrómeda y Tonks, no había una puerta que separara el salón de la entrada, era bastante espacioso, poseía sillones muy cómodos o eso aparentaban mayormente de variaciones de color verde, de tres piezas o individuales, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa en donde había un juego de te bastante fino, porcelana al parecer con diseños de árboles que se movían, la tetera de donde salía vapor tenía un paisaje de una luna, también habían varios retratos móviles, en donde había uno de Edward Tonks, un hombre de pelo rubio con barriga y una cara amable pero los ojos estaban fijos en Harry como si tratara de ver su alma.

-Ted él es el esposo de Nymphadora, Lord Black-Harry agradecía a cualquier ser que estuviera en un plano superior al suyo, porque lo que le grito ese retrato y los signos que le hacía con las manos era bastante perturbaste, Nym miraba con asombro y vergüenza al retrato de su padre.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos de garabatos y amenazas a Harry el hombre/retrato se relajó, pero no apartaba la mirada de Harry.

-qué edad tienes niño-

-11 años señor-dijo Harry ahí Andrómeda y Tedd se quedaron helados el chico frente a ellos tenía solo 11 años.

-espera un poco como es posible que te casaras con mi hija, es imposible el ministerio no permite eso-dijo la madre.

-para el ministerio no estamos casados pero si lo estamos por la magia-respondió el joven Lord.

-eso es increíble hace más de 100 años que no se ha hablado de un matrimonio meramente mágico-dijo el hombre asombrado.

A lo que Nym asintió y procedió a contarles cómo se conocieron y como terminaron casados, en más de una ocasión Harry tuvo piedad y hasta sintió pena cuando vio la cara que puso Andrómeda cuando Nym le menciono al idiota y sus amigos y claro lo que intentaron hacerle pero cuando Tonks le dijo lo que les hizo Harry, Tedd lo miro con orgullo al igual que Andrómeda, iban a seguir hablando cuando un elfo domestico apareció frente a la dueña de casa.

-mi señora la cena esta lista-dijo con una reverencia.

-muy bien Winne, si me acompaña al comedor Harry-dijo la mujer mirando a Harry que asintió con su cabeza y se puso de pie para seguirla al igual que Nym, Tedd se puso triste en el retrato y los quedo mirando con pena, eso lo noto Harry que se volvió y camino hasta este y lo descolgó de la pared y lo llevo por delante.

-gracias muchacho-

-de nada-

Llegaron hasta la mesa que estaba muy bien decorada los cubiertos eran de gran calidad todos de plata, las charolas del mismo material y claro las copas también.

-por favor Harry siéntate en la esquina de la mesa-dijo la mujer y Nym llegaba de su habitación con un vestido para la ocasión era de color negro, le llegaba a los tobillos y claro su pelo estaba sin peinar pues lo traía corto y de color azul.

-no puedo aceptar Andrómeda, ese lugar corresponde al señor Tedd-dijo Harry mientras acomodaba al retrato en la silla.

La mujer lo quedo mirando el chico podía tener el título de Lord Black o Potter pero no le interesaban los modales o estándares arcaicos que existían, quizá su hija había acertado con el hombre que pasaría el resto de su vida, eso también paso por la mente del pocionista (Tedd), pues ahora miraba con otros ojos a Harry, además, no podía ignorar la sonrisa que tenía su pequeña, solo al tenía cuando Sirius estaba con ellos o él vivía y al parecer ese chico tenía el mismo efecto.

Harry se sentó al lado de Nym y susurro a su oído-te vez muy guapa dora-la mencionada se sonrojo al parecer Harry usaría el otro diminutivo de su nombre que solo utilizaba su padre.

Andrómeda miro la interacción de la joven pareja y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- _al parecer no debo preocuparme por el muchacho los dos están igual de enamorados, tu ahijado resulto ser todo un casanova Sirius debes estar orgulloso-_ pensó la mujer.

La cena eran diferentes tipos de carne cocinada de diferente manera cocida, asada, frita, dorada también había pastel de calabaza y patatas, Harry disfruto mucho la comida mientras tenía una charla amena con el padre de Nym que no dejaba de sonreír o sonrojarse por cada anécdota que contaba su padre, era extraño solo era un retrato pero para ellos era suficiente también vio sonreír a su madre y eso no pasaba a diario.

-bien pasando a otro tema-dijo Harry mirando seriamente a los padres de su ahora esposa-deben saber que estoy ayudando a Sirius en Azkaban-apenas dijo eso los mencionados fijaron su mirada ahí.

-porque lo haces si el asesino a tus padres-dijo Tedd.

-lo hago porque esa es una completa mentira inventada por Dumbledore y resulto ser más creíble por el irresponsable actuar de Sirius-los mencionados lo miraron con cara de no entender que decía-verán la historia no cuadra para nada como es posible que Sirius acabara con Peter de un hechizo capaz de desintegrarlo por completo, no creo que eso exista ni siquiera en la biblioteca Black-Andrómeda asintió- _aunque yo despedacé a Quirrell-_

-bien aparte no se encontraron las ropas del mencionado tampoco había sangre en los alrededores, Sirius por lo que se era uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio podría haber desaparecido de ahí rápidamente sin dejar rastro y claro me hubiera asesinado apenas me viera sin ofender a Hagrid contra Sirius no tenía oportunidad, tampoco se le realizo un juicio-

Los adultos lo quedaron mirando y después de unos minutos le encontraron la razón la historia tenía muchos vacíos de hecho se consideraban estúpidos por creerla a la primera.

-pero como Pettigrew desapareció sin dejar rastro-pegunto Tedd, ante esta pregunta Nym y Andrómeda quedaron mirando a Harry.

-les suena la palabra animago-ahí quedo todo claro- el desgraciado era una rata, su forma animaga es de rata el muy cobarde se cortó el dedo para que pensaran que él estaba muerto-

-entonces él era…-dijo Andrómeda.

-si él es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres y el injusto encarcelamiento de Sirius-

-lo mato, definitivamente lo despedazare suplicara por su vida, pero lo despedazare miembro por miembro-dijo Andrómeda con una mirada oscura.

-espera cariño eso le corresponde a Sirius no puedes quitarle ese derecho-dijo Tedd-demonios como desearía estar vivo-

-tranquilos ya nos encargaremos de Peter por ahora deben saber que Sirius está bien ya tiene en su posesión su varita o la primera varita que tuvo, y se maneja bastante bien con la magia sin varita, cada mes un Goblin lo está yendo a ver de forma ilegal a la prisión para ver como esta, menos mal está en el piso de los dementores y estos son ciegos-dijo Harry.

Y ahí comenzó la ronda de preguntas en donde preguntaban que relación tenía con los Goblin a lo que Harry contesto con un.

-lo sabrán más adelante-de esa forma zanjo el tema.

-quien es el culpable de todo esto porque debe haber una mente maestra y no creo que sea Quien-tu-sabes-dijo Tedd.

-Dumbledore-dijo cortamente Harry, Andrómeda se atraganto con la comida y los ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

-cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad, estas insultando al mago más respetado y poderoso del lado de la luz, estas vivo solo por el-dijo Andrómeda.

Harry cambio de una mirada seria a una fría completamente.

-no estoy vivo gracias a él, al parecer también cayeron en su treta de abuelito amable y preocupado por todos, pero no saco nada con hablarles es mejor que les muestre-dicho esto se puso de pie Nym trato de detenerlo sabía lo que iba a hacer se alejó un poco de la mesa, les dio la espalda y con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer la polera y chaqueta que usaba, cuando Andrómeda vio la cicatriz que estaba en la espalda de Harry se llevó la mano a la boca, Nym dejo que una lagrima se le escapara ya lo había visto así pero siempre le daba pena, Tedd que estaba en el retrato no lo podía ver hasta que Andrómeda movió la silla con su magia y solo guardo silencio.

-esta cicatriz la tengo de mis 4 años de edad cuando mi tío Vernon me ataco con un fierro que estaba al rojo vivo por según el quemar la cocina, al parecer mi magia me salvó de morir y claro mi vida no fue mejor hasta que llegue a Hogwarts pero en el tiempo que paso entre ese día y mi ingreso a Hogwarts lo Goblin me llevaron al banco y me contaron de cierta irregularidad en mis cuentas y el autor de eso era mi Tutor legal el Gran Albus Dumbledore que al parecer me estaba robando dinero para poner en marcha su plan que solo descubrí con el paso del tiempo-termino de decir eso y volvió a mover la mano, se dio vuelta y se sentó nuevamente, Nym solo puso su mano en la del y se quedó así, por su parte Andrómeda ni Tedd dijeron algo.

Luego de terminar de comer había pasado media hora aunque de comida no hubo nada porque los dueños de casa no podían comer uno por el asombro y el otro porque estaba digamos encerrado en un cuadro.

-este Harry-trato de hablar Andrómeda.

-no se preocupe señora Andrómeda no la culpo por nada la mayoría cree ciegamente en lo que dice Albus Dumbledore y su pantalla-

-bueno pasando a otro tema-dijo Tedd- es cierto que tienes 11 años aun no me lo creo-

-es verdad señor el 31 de Julio cumplo los 12 años-contesto Harry.

-Nymphadora Tonks como te enamoraste y casaste con un niño tú una mujer adulta-dijo Andrómeda mirando a la mencionada.

-no lo sé madre pero de algo estoy segura no me arrepiento de nada este ha sido el mejor año de toda mi vida-dijo levemente sonrojada.

-y no será el último-murmuro Harry y Nym se sonrojo.

-muy bien muchacho acepto que te hayas casado con mi pequeña pero como esperas vivir que harás mas adelante para mantenerla o solo serás un niño que vive con la herencia de sus padres y padrino-

-no señor yo tengo mis planes para más adelante dinero no me falta además no moriré nunca por lo que debo preocuparme de mi futuro y el de mi esposa y futuros hijos-

-bien eso me agrada-

-respecto a lo de hijos aun soy muy joven para ser abuela asique no lo hagan por favor-dijo Andrómeda mirando a Harry con una picardía.

-puede estar tranquila señora Andrómeda planeo practicar mucho antes de hacerla abuela-dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada, por primera vez en años Andrómeda era presa de alguien con mucha más picardía que ella, en su retrato Tedd reía y Nym también.

-pero aún hay un tema que no me agrada en todo esto- dijo la sangre pura.

Harry y Nym sabían los que se venía-tú tienes dos títulos mágicos es decir necesitaras dos hijo varones para heredarles tu título y no creo que Nym tenga gemelos, no, no, no, practicaras poligamia!-grito la mujer apuntándolo con el dedo.

-serán 8 esposas-dijo Harry mientras le mostraba un pergamino donde salían sus títulos.

Hay Andrómeda Tonks se desmayó, Tedd quedo mirando a Harry y este le mostro el pergamino el hombre/retrato lo vio y no cabía en su asombro.

-muchacho tendrás una vida corta, pero intensa-dijo antes de caer desmayado también y ahí les surgió la misma pregunta a Nym y Harry como despertarían a un retrato.

Por medio de su varita Nym levito a su mama y la deposito en el sillón pues ya estaban en el salón, cuando despertó y el retrato volvió a la vida Harry les explico la situación sus 8 títulos, un poco de su relación con los Goblin después hablaron sobre el Horrocrux que poseía, como lo eliminaron, los sucesos vividos en el primer año de Harry y ultimo de Tonks, claro que hablaron de la carrera de Auror de Nym, cuando su madre pregunto por los libros la mencionada se puso de pie de un salto.

-Merlín, Harry olvide los libros en Flourish y Blotts-grito alterada.

Harry sonrió y metió la mono en su bolsillo saco su monedero y saco los libros de auror de Nym, la mencionada apenas los vio los atrapo y le estampo un beso a Harry, por su lado Andrómeda y Tedd reían.

-gracias Harry-el mencionado asintió.

Harry se puso de pie y miro a los padres de Nym y se arrodillo frente a la mencionada, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita la abrió y se lo mostro a Nym en ella estaba el anillo que Harry eligió para ella.

-Nym sé que mágicamente estamos casados pero no frente al ministerio y la ley por lo que te pregunto serias mi prometida-

-no-contesto Nym el corazón de Harry se detuvo, sus padres miraron con pena a Harry, el mencionado se disponía a guardar su anillo cuando Nym lo detuvo-no puedo ser tu prometida Harry porque ya soy tu esposa y soy feliz con eso-dijo mirando a los ojos de Harry que recuperaban el brillo.

-entonces aceptas-pregunto Harry.

-claro que acepto-Harry saco el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo de Nym, ella lo miro, era hermoso nunca antes había visto ese diseño.

Andrómeda se acercó a Tonks para ver el anillo al parecer la curiosidad era heredada de ella, las dos se miraron-es hermoso-dijeron a la vez.

Tedd Tonks miro a Harry y le indico que se acercara este lo hizo pero el retrato le dijo que se acercara más, Harry puso la oreja en el retrato-si la haces sufrir o llorar desearan no haber nacido porque de alguna forma saldré de este retrato y te despezare no sé si Dora te lo dijo pero era pocionista y créeme cuando te digo que cree una poción capaz de destruirte por dentro, soy claro-Harry asintió rápidamente

- _definitivamente esta familia no se va por las ramas-_

-bueno ahora debemos celebrar, no todos los días mi hija se casa-dijo Andrómeda, mientras Minni aparecía con cuatro copas de cristal y una botella de vino que se veía muy antiguo.

Andrómeda le paso a Harry una copa, la otra a Nym, después dejo una copa al lado de su retrato/esposo y ella tomo una, de la nada la botella se vacío un poco y apareció vino en las copas, la levanto y dijo.

-por la familia Potter-Tonks que crecerá en los años venideros-los que podían levantaron su copa y dijeron.

-magia-Harry a pesar de ser un niño bebió un poco de vino, aunque Lucían le dijo que bebiera sin preocuparse pues su acelerada regeneración eliminaría de inmediato el alcohol en su organismo.

Nym lo bebió hasta la mitad no era apegada al consumo de licor, Tedd se lamentaba por no poder beber pero igual que todos mantuvo una sonrisa.

La noche avanzo mientras Harry esperaba a su lechuza y claro a su nueva mascota, que llegaron una hora después que Harry le escribiera en el pergamino a su gerente, apenas los dueños se caza vieron a Metztil las reacciones fueron diferentes por un lado Andrómeda se emocionó y quiso investigarla más porque lo único que quería hacer era sacarla de la jaula en la que estaba al parecer le gustaban mucho las criaturas mágicas.

Tedd por su lado solo quería esperar a que creciera para poder estudiar el aliento y saliva de la pequeña cuando fuera adulta para crear una poción con esas características al parecer a pesar de estar muerto no perdía la pasión por las opciones.

Metztil por otro lado no era una perita en dulce con todas las personas solo con Harry y un poco Nym por lo que cuando Andrómeda trato de sacarla de la jaula inflo de inmediato su cuello y le mostro los colmillos, claro que esto solo provoco el sentimiento de ternura en la mujer.

Harry se compadeció de ella y la tomo en brazos le pregunto a Andrómeda si merodeaban animales salvajes por la zona a lo que esta negó y dijo que Winne había colocado un hechizo en donde los animales salvajes se alejaban de hay por lo que Harry acompañado de Nym dejo a la intemperie a Metztil, claro que hizo aparecer mantas sobre un gran Sauce en donde Metztil lo escalo y se quedó ahí, era lo correcto y Harry lo sabía no podías encerrar a un animal salvaje.

Entraron a la casa y en la entrada los esperaba Andrómeda-muy bien par de tortolos dormirán juntos pero nada de intimidad por lo menos esta noche aun no asimilo que mi hija ya es una mujer casada-las joven pareja asintió aunque estaban bastante sonrojados.

Sin más que hacer Nym guío a Harry hasta su habitación, esta entro al baño a cambiarse ropa para dormir, Harry aprovecho de ver la habitación, habían dos armarios completos de libros, lo que más le llamo la atención a Harry fue que habían libros de autores _Muggles_ o eso creía el pues encontró la colección completa de Julio Verne, tomo un tomo al azar, " _De la tierra a la luna",_ abrió el libro y hay apareció una imagen en movimiento de Julio Verne que salía con su túnica y sombrero de mago.

" _Julio Verne, destacado autor de secretos de la magia como los que se mencionan en este libro, aún se desconoce si es posible llegar a la luna, lectores fieles aseguran que siguieron los pasos descritos por el autor de esta obra y lo lograron, también se debe tener en cuenta que un artefacto descubierto por Verne es una especie de cúpula para recorrer el océano, EL NAUTILUS"_

Harry quedo de piedra él siempre pensó que Verne era un hombre con mucha imaginación, ni en sus más locas fantasías paso por su mente que el autor era un mago en toda regla, bueno acepto lo que se decía y siguió mirando la habitación de Nym ahí encontró fotos de ella con su familia en algunas salía con Sirius, en otras con su familia completa, en ellas Harry vio al padre de Nym en sus años de juventud, también había una en donde los padres de Tonks aparecían en una gran roca unidos por un lazo, abajo estaba Sirius, un hombre de cabellera castaña, bastante pálido y de elevada estatura, además de otras personas que Harry no conocía, miro la cama de la habitación era de 2 plazas, la más grande que había visto Harry hasta la fecha, el marco era de un bello tallado en madera en donde aparecían hombres lobos y lunas llenas, al parecer Nym era fanática de esas criaturas.

También encontró un recorte de un diario bastante antiguo y enmarcado, decía en letras grandes "El profeta".

" _anoche detienen al destacado auror Sirius Orión Black a quien se acusa de seguir al señor tenebroso, más detalles en la página 14"_

Harry estaba furioso, aunque después sintió pena porque el recorte era de un año después de su nacimiento, no sentí apena por el sino por Nym pues ella creyó toda su vida que su tío era un asesino.

Bostezo estaba bastante cansado no lo podía negar, no era cansancio físico sino mental, muchas emociones fuertes lo afectaron más de lo que el creyó.

Se quitó la ropa con un movimiento de su mano y abrió las tapas de la cama y se metió en ella apenas se acostó sintió el aroma de Nym era de fresas y chocolate, ese aroma que lo volvía loco cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Su "amigo" despertó de inmediato cuando Nym apareció en la puerta del baño con solo unas pantaletas y una polera que resaltaba su atractiva figura, también esta venía con su pelo de color natural y sus ojos oscuros cambiaron a unos color avellano, en pocas palabras y según Harry la definición de la perfección.

Además el sonrojo en Nym solo mejoraba la imagen, sin decir comentario esta se acostó al lado de Harry se tapó y lo quedo mirando.

Harry tan romántico como siempre la miro a los ojos y pregunto sutilmente.

-quieres hacerlo-en la mente de Harry, Lucían se dio una palmada en la frente mientras movía la cabeza.

Nym no pudo evitar sonreír Harry era Harry-dime tu-

Esa pregunta ilusiono a Harry pero también lo incomodaba y si ella no quería hacerlo o si quería como adivinar lo que ella quería, en esos momentos era que deseaba saber Legemancia-solo si tú quieres-

A lo que Nym dijo si pero negó con la cabeza y sus brazos estaban rígidos Harry supo de inmediato que no iba a tener acción esa noche.

-te propongo un trato-dijo Harry, la involucrada asintió-no haremos nada esta noche pero quizá mañana o pasado mañana si okey-propuso Harry a lo que la metamorfomaga asintió.

Harry sonrió y de un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él, este dormía solo con polera y bóxer pues él tenía la temperatura elevada de por sí, Nym se acomodó en su pecho específicamente en su corazón y se aferró a Harry.

-buenas noches esposo-dijo ella y Harry sonrió y dijo.

-buenas noches esposa-beso la cabeza de ella y se dispuso a dormir, si le hacían elegir entre tener sexo con Nym o dormir abrazado a la mujer que él amaba elegiría siempre dormir pegado a ella, puede ser que aún era muy joven para sentir el deseo sexual en su máximo nivel, pero le encantaba ver lo guapa que se veía Nym cuando dormía e inconscientemente le arañaba un poco la espalda quizá que soñara la mujer que dormía junto a él pero a él le parecía tierno.

En la habitación de Andrómeda esta estaba en su cama con su camisón de dormir y estaba en completo silencio a lo que sucedía en su casa, al lado de ella había una botellita con una sustancia de color roja que mejoraba la audición a niveles sobrehumanos y tenía su oído puesto en la habitación de su hija, escucho como los dos dormían tranquilamente y sonrió al parecer Harry cumplió con su palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó y pudo ver que Nym se había subido en él y tenía su boca pegada a su cuello, el afortunado azabache se dio vuelta lentamente y dejo a Nym acostada con un movimiento de su mano se colocó la ropa de entrenamiento y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En la entrada de la casa estaba el retrato de Tedd que despertó al escuchar como bajaban la escalera.

-quien anda hay-dijo

-soy yo Harry-

-que haces tan temprano muchacho-

-voy a realizar mi rutina de ejercicios-

-oh hace tantos años que no siento el frio aire de una mañana-

-si quiere puede acompañarme-

-seria increíble muchacho pero como lo harías sin que yo te estorbara-

Harry miro el retrato y lo levito.

-mira que muchacho más hábil capaz de realizar magia sin varita a esa edad-

Harry sonrió alagado y salió de la casa, seguido por el retrato flotante, estiro un poco para evitar calambres y comenzó a trotar acompañado de retrato, al cabo de 5 minutos el retrato hablo.

-es raro que un chico de tu edad y más aún mago realice ejercicios-

-y es aún más raro que un retrato tenga conciencia propia cuando solo tiene un par de memorias comúnmente-

-eres inteligente muchacho, me agrada, veras, cuando estábamos en la época oscura por así describirla yo sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento de hecho mi muerte era un hecho concreto por lo que realice un poción que me permitió replicar los recuerdos de mi mente y los deje guardados en un retrato muy pequeño que está en la casa y de esa manera puedo mantenerme como se dice "vivo", amo demasiado a Andrómeda y Dora no tenía y no tengo el valor para dejarlas ir, aunque sea puedo verlas como un retrato-dijo el hombre mirando al frente mientras Harry mantenía el paso-y dime tu porque lo haces-

Harry se mantuvo un rato cayado hasta que tomo más aire de lo normal y dijo-soy inmortal y el único de mi especie-

Eso dejo descolocado a Tedd pero después sonrio-eres único en tu especie por conquistar a mi hija-

-me alaga y me gustaría que fuera eso pero soy un Lycan, algo superior a un hombre lobo de hecho me atrevo a decir que soy capaz de enfrentar a un dragón cuerpo a cuerpo y sobrevivir-

Tedd guardo silencio, el muchacho frente a él no parecía estar bromeando y su voz se notaba triste-Dora lo sabe-Harry negó-porque no se lo dices ella es fanática de los hombres lobos de hecho siempre me decía que se casaría con uno-Harry sonrió.

-el otro beneficio de mi especie es que soy inmortal-

Eso dejo impresionado a Tedd él estaba al lado de un ser inmortal-que edad real tienes-

-11 futuros a cumplir 12 años, nací como una persona normal pero soy inmortal al paso del tiempo y las heridas profundas-

-James ni Lily eran inmortales-

-digamos que yo soy especial de hecho dentro de la raza de Lycan soy único-

-no le quieres decir porque ella morirá y tú no-dijo el retrato serio.

-sí, pero hay una forma de hacerla inmortal al igual que el hombre lobo debo morderla-

-temes que no quiera-

-en parte sí, pero mayormente al hecho de que mi mordedura es más toxica y potente que la de un hombre lobo y las posibilidades de que ella muera son altas-dijo Harry con tristeza.

-no soportarías verla morir-

-no soportaría el hecho de que yo la mate-

El silencio reino en la conversación, por más de media hora Harry troto sin hablar.

-vamos Metztil acelera el paso que te quedaras atrás-dijo Harry.

- _papa desde cuándo-_

-desde que te bajaste del árbol para seguirme en la segunda vuelta a la casa, no importa solo mantén el paso-dijo Harry y la cachorra Nundu se mantuvo.

-serás un excelente padre muchacho-dijo el retrato que seguía flotando al lado de Harry.

-quizá pero veré a mis hijos morir-

-ellos no nacen con la característica-

-no, deben ser mordidos en este caso por mí, para que ellos sean inmortales y Lycan-

-les permite la capacidad de elegir entre ser magos comunes o seres inmortales-dijo el retrato a lo que Harry asintió.

-porque me lo contaste-

-quien le preguntaría a un cuadro que solo se mueve un poco-respondió Harry y el retrato rio.

-eres astuto ¿Slytherin?-

-Gryffindor, se lo pedí al sombrero seleccionador el viejo me quería en esa casa y le di en el gusto-

Tedd asintió y comenzó el interrogatorio de como Harry descubrió el plan de Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore.

También el retrato de Tedd sirvió como entrenador pues cuando Harry termino el trote diario comenzó con las flexiones de brazos, abdominales y sentadillas Tedd se encargó de contarlas, aunque claro en algunas ocasiones se perdía en la cuenta y Harry terminaba haciendo ejercicios de más, los dos solo reían, Harry debía reconocerlo el retrato hombre era muy amables.

Después de cuatro horas de ejercicio constante Harry volvió a la casa con Metztil pues a mitad del trote se había cansado y no daba más por lo que la tuvo que cargar, Harry sonreía cuando la vio enrollada en sus brazos ronroneando, parecía una gatita.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron, en la mesa ya estaban Andrómeda y Nym esperándolos para comer a lo que Harry asintió y subió a bañarse y en menos de 9 minutos estuvo listo solo se quitó el sudor del cuerpo con agua helada.

Bajo a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

Eso es todo por hoy gente espero que les guste la parte final del primer capítulo es un capítulo de transición pero es bastante interesante como siempre este capítulo se los dedico a los fieles lectores, mi relación no resulto lamentablemente deje de querer a mi novia, ahora la quiero con todo el corazón jeje asique si estás leyendo este capítulo te quiero jejeje, cualquier sugerencia que tengan soy todo ojos para leer, se despide el Tenzai.


	14. capitulo 14 completo gente

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 **-habla Lucían-**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Llegaron a la casa y entraron, en la mesa ya estaban Andrómeda y Nym esperándolos para comer a lo que Harry asintió y subió a bañarse y en menos de 9 minutos estuvo listo solo se quitó el sudor del cuerpo con agua helada._

 _Bajo a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer._

 _ **Arrancamos: La despedida y viaje a Francia, prueba estilo Lycan y conociendo a una Veela.**_

Después del desayuno Harry y Nym salieron de la casa para poder conversar y pasar un poco de tiempo junto, caminaron de la mano acompañados de Metztil que salió detrás de un pajarito que volaba por ahí, la pareja sonreía al verla saltar de un lado a otro, siguieron caminando hasta quedar en debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se recostaron el primero fue Harry y Nym se ganó en su pecho, mientras Harry aspiraba el aroma del pelo de Nym.

-en que piensas Harry-

-pienso en como pude lograr que aceptaras ser mi novia-

-en ese punto te equivocas-rio Nym-soy tu esposa, no me arrepiento ni un solo día de haberte besado ese día en el tren-

-y si te beso ahora te arrepientes-

-claro que no-Nym se levantó un poco y beso a Harry.

-no me engañas Harry que sucede-

-es que estaremos mucho tiempo separados-

-te molesta-

-no me molesta pero no se es un poco extraño no crees-

-temes que te engañe-

-si-dijo Harry avergonzado.

-escúchame Harry Potter yo te amo a ti y solamente a ti a nadie más, además el problema es otro-Harry estaba impresionado.

-este veras yo te dije que era diferente no es así-a lo que Nym asintió-yo soy…bueno este yo soy-y ahí se quedó Harry no le salía la voz.

-que Harry, que eres-pregunto Nym.

-soy un Lycan-soltó la bomba Harry.

Nym sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un libro que Harry identifico de inmediato, era el que saco de la bóveda en Gringotts.

-ya lo sabía Harry, en este libro hablan sobre los Lycan, que son, como son, las características que poseen en general, la inmortalidad que poseen, pero hay algunos puntos que difieren contigo como por ejemplo tus ojos no son negros como los de ellos cuando se transforman de hecho no te transformas como ellos, aquí dicen que toman forma de criaturas muy grandes en promedio de unos 2 metros de altura, les crece pelo en todo el cuerpo, salen garras y sus músculos aumentan de tamaño-

Harry quería golpearse como dejo que se llevara un libro de la bóveda como si nada fue muy ingenuo aunque en este caso su error lo beneficio, pero no podía volver a suceder, esta vez corrió con suerte.

-no te molesta que sea una especie que no existe en el mundo mágico desde hace más de 900 años-

-estas bromeando me encantan los hombres lobos y si eres similar a ellos mucho mejor-

-lo siento pero yo soy mucho mejor que un hombre lobo-dijo Harry seriamente-no me gusta que me comparen con esos pulgosos soy superior a ello-en el interior de Harry Lucían asentía con orgullo.

-okey creo que tienes un leve problema con los hombres lobos y un gran orgullo por tu raza-

-no me gusta decir mentiras somos mejores que ellos y la luna no nos controla pero si nos vuelve más salvaje-

-deberé cuidarme de ti en las noches de luna llena-dijo Nym y Harry sonrió.

-no sabes cuánto-dijo Harry mientras los dos reían.

-yo quiero ser también Lycan-dijo Nym y Harry se puso rígido.

-no puedes-

-como que no puedo acaso piensas que por ser mujer no lo resistiré-dijo Nym molesta y se puso de pie dispuesta para irse pero Harry la detuvo.

-no existen muchas posibilidades de que sobrevivas-dijo Harry con la mirada gacha.

-que importa Harry yo quiero ser una Lycan-dijo Nym.

-no lo entiendes, sería como que yo te matara pero si no lo hago tendré que esperar que pase el tiempo para verte envejecer y después morir, no sabes lo que es amar a una persona y saber que de una manera u otra te tendrá que hacer a la idea de que esa persona no estará para ti y tu seguirás viviendo por toda la eternidad-dijo Harry que ya estaba de pie y se fue caminando de ahí para ver los alrededores necesitaba estar solo.

Nym se quedó hay sin saber que hacer podía votarse al suelo y llorar pero eso no arreglaría nada absolutamente nada, si salía detrás de Harry este no la tomaría en cuenta lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no aceptaría una disculpa así como así, además Harry era aún un niño por más que madurara aun quedaría en el esa pisca de niñez.

Por lo que opto por volver a la casa lo mejor era darle su espacio a Harry de lo contrario solo empeoraría la situación, Metztil estaba en su pierna apoyada viéndola y tenía plumas en su hocico al parecer su cacería fue un éxito.

Sonrió la tomo en brazos y camino de vuelta a la casa.

Por otro lado tenemos a Harry que después de un rato comenzó a correr, así se mantuvo por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña arboleda eran muchas sauces muy gruesos saco la espada de Lucían que aun guardaba en su monedero la levanto por sobre su cabeza y lanzo un corte inclinado a la derecha, la corteza del árbol salió volando, cuando el movimiento termino desde el mismo lugar en donde quedo la punta de la espada lanzo un estocada que se enterró considerablemente en el árbol, de un fuerte tirón la arranco de ahí, después tomo la espada colocándola a su cintura y lanzo un espadazo de izquierda a derecha donde corto sin problemas una parte el árbol y después repitió el movimiento pero a la inversa cortando el árbol por los dos lados y para terminar dio un corte descendente donde el árbol no soporto y cayó al suelo claro que Harry no se detuvo hay sino hasta cortar dos árboles más, Lucían no mentía la espada era muy fuerte de hecho por lo general una espada no era capaz de cortar un árbol y menos resistir esa cantidad de fuerza.

Después miro sus manos estas estaban tenían llagas en los cayos y entre el dedo índice y pulgar, menos mal su alta regeneración le ayudaba a sanar de inmediato pero eso no quitaba que sintiera el dolor, guardo la espada después tomo el tronco de uno de los arboles botados y lo enterró de nuevo y comenzó a golpearlo.

Nym estaba preocupada Harry no había vuelto en todo el día ya eran las diez de la noche y aun no llegaba a casa.

-vamos que esperas para salir a buscarlo-dijo Andrómeda a lo que Nym asintió y se acercó a la puerta para ir a buscarlo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, hay estaba Harry con los brazos ensangrentados los pantalones estaban reducidos a unos pantalones cortos venia descalzo también.

-Harry-dijo Nym, pero Harry no contesto subió las escaleras a la pieza y Nym quedo hay.

-que sucedió-pregunto Andrómeda que vio entrar todo ensangrentado a Harry.

-no lo sé pero lo averiguare-dijo Nym y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Andrómeda la veía subir, se encamino al salón y comenzó a conversar con su retrato/esposo sobre el asunto en cuestión.

Nym llego a su habitación o bueno la que compartía con Harry y vio que toda la ropa de este estaba junta en la esquina de la puerta para entrar al baño y se escuchaba el agua correr ella ya se había duchado por lo que con un movimiento de su varita se colocó su piyama, se introdujo en la cama y se dispuso a esperar a Harry.

10 minutos después Harry salía desnudo de la ducha pero seco cuando vio a Nym en la cama mirándolo sonrojada no demostró emociones

Con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer un bóxer y se metió en la cama dándole la espalda a Nym que lo miraba.

Los dos pasaron media hora sin decir una palabra hasta que Dora como toda mujer Black no aguanto más y decidió aclarar la situación.

-Harry-dijo y no obtuvo respuesta de parte de este-vamos Harry contéstame no te comportes como un niño-

-y que esperas que haga si soy un niño Nymphadora-hay Nym supo que Harry estaba molesto y dolido.

-no quería decir eso-trato de excusarse.

-lo dijiste ya-

-está bien sé que me equivoque pero podrías por lo menos mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo-

Harry se dio vuelta pero Nym deseo que no lo hubiera hecho pues sus ojos no tenían ni un destello de luz característico.

-vamos habla no te quedes cayada-dijo Harry después de que Dora no hablara por más de 5 minutos.

-yo este…quería decir que lo siento no era mi intención ofenderte de esa manera antes cuando te dije lo de ser también Lycan-

-eso es todo-pregunto Harry a lo que Nym asintió con la cabeza-buenas noches entonces-sin más se dio vuelta de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir.

Dora estaba triste era la primera vez que discutían y fue por una idiotez de ella quizá debió leer mejor el libro porque después que volvió a la casa tomo el libro para terminar de leerlo y en el salía que un Lycan no era capaz de transformar a alguien hasta que cumpliera los 15 años y claro la esperanza de éxito era escasa solo del 40%, también estaba el punto de que Harry estaba destinado a vivir eternamente pero sería una vida solitaria más que la de cualquiera al menos Nicolás Flamel tenía a su esposa con el pero a quien tendría Harry, ya había tomado la decisión ella se quedaría con Harry no se rendiría hasta poder vivir eternamente como él.

Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo, pero Harry no reacciono aunque ella sabía que no se dormía se mantuvo pegado a el-jamás te dejare solo, nunca más estarás solo-

-no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir-dijo Harry.

-jamás lo hago-dijo Nym, cuando la mencionada estaba por dormirse Harry le dijo.

-gracias-

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó de nuevo a hacer sus ejercicios, aunque esta vez le costó más pues Nym lo tenía agarrado fuertemente además de tener los brazos enredador en él también lo estaban sus piernas y que mordiera su cuello no ayudaba en nada.

En la entrada de la casa lo estaba esperando Tedd-listo para un nuevo día de ejercicios-

Harry asintió y salieron de la casa en sumo silencio, Metztil los acompaño esta vez pero como la vez anterior se cansó en la segunda vuelta y Harry tuvo que llevarla en brazos, los dos reían al ver a Metztil mientras forcejeaba por salir de los brazos de Harry y volver a trotar según ella se cansó de esperarlo porque era muy lento y ella ya había terminado las 5 vueltas.

Después de 3 horas volvieron a la casa para tomar el desayuno, así pasaron los siguientes días de Harry hasta el último día de la semana, la discusión se arregló el mismo día que se produjo, Harry también llamo a Ragnark para que viniera a la casa de los Tonks con unos papeles que él conocía con anticipación a lo que el Goblin acepto sin problemas, ese día Andrómeda Tonks de soltera Black fue devuelta a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Cabe mencionar que la mencionada estaba muy emocionada y una buena cantidad de lágrimas cayó por sus mejillas.

Y nos centramos en el último día de Harry y Nym en casa de los Tonks, la joven estudiante de auror estaba un poco nerviosa ya se había matriculado con anterioridad y estaba armando su baúl.

-veamos tengo mis ropa de piel de dragón-Harry asintió-libros-volvió a asentir- varita-asintió-zapatos-asintió-artículos de aseo-asintió de nuevo Harry-ropa interior-Harry asintió-fotos de mama, papa y tu-Harry asintió-mi anil…-no pudo terminar porque Harry la beso.

-tranquila tienes todo lo necesario-dijo Harry.

-no puedo llevarte en el baúl o si-pregunto Nym.

-lamentablemente no-dijo Harry-aunque no es mala idea-

-y porque no me das una noche inolvidable Harry-dijo Nym acariciando el pecho de Harry coquetamente, a lo que el azabache contesto tomándola del trasero y besándola intensamente, la metamorfomaga enredo las piernas en la cintura de Harry y este camino hasta la cama.

La dejo caer suavemente y el cayo con ella, Nym con su varita le quito la ropa a remera a Harry dejándolo desnudo de torso no era que Harry le importara mucho, mientras el mencionado la besaba con una mano desapareció al blusa de Nym y su sostén dejándola con los pechos al aire, Harry dejo de besarla para mirar los pechos de esta no eran enormes pero en su cuerpo se veían hermosos, sus pezones eran un poco más oscuros que el resto de su piel levemente trigueña, no por eso menos atractivos.

-no me mires-le dijo Nym avergonzada.

-eres hermosa-contesto Harry y sin más se lanzó al cuello de esta-Harryyy-gimió Nym cuando sintió a azabache besar su cuello, este comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando un camino de saliva muy delgado hasta llegar a los pechos de esta, apenas los beso Nym le clavo las uñas en la espalda pero no por eso se detuvo, lo siguió besando y con la otra mano masajeaba el pecho derecho de Nym, siguió así por un rato hasta que en un acto de valentía bajo la mano por el abdomen de Nym y llego a la vagina de esta-puedo-pregunto Harry mirándola a lo que ella asintió, Harry con un movimiento de su mano desapareció el pantalón de Nym dejándola sin ropa, también desapareció la del y se introdujo de inmediato, Nym solo pudo ahogar un grito de placer, Harry la comenzó a envestir, de manera lenta pero firme.

-mas-pidió Nym, Harry aumento su ritmo rápidamente-mas-volvió a pedir y Harry aumento más el ritmo-massssssssssssss-pidió otra vez Nym y Harry se descontrolo envistiéndola.

-ahh…. Harry…sigue-pedía Nym disfrutando cada envestida de Harry, hablando de este sus ojos ya estaban rojos y sus colmillos más largos de lo normal.

Harry la envistió hasta el fondo, dejando sin aire a Nym y en un rápido movimiento el quedo ahora de espaldas a la cama, podía sentir como la vagina mojada y apretada de Nym lo trataba de hacer entrar más profundo aun sentía como cada musculo interior de Nym lo apretaba, la sensación era embriagante.

-muy…ahhh…bien lobito…yo voy arriba-apenas Nym se levantó y se dejó caer arqueo su espalda de inmediato, pues ya se había corrido antes cuando Harry besaba sus pechos, Nym podía sentir el miembro de Harry cada vena como se expandía y comprimía al compás de su corazón, sentía como se contraían los músculos del abdomen de Harry cuando respiraba aceleradamente y los músculos de sus muslos cuando la trataba de penetrar con más fuerza, no podía olvidar sus manos que apretaban su cintura.

-ahgg vamos Nym sigue-dejo Harry mientras veía moverse los senos de Nym al compás de su errática respiración.

Dora asintió y comenzó a moverse comenzó lentamente aún no se acostumbraba y su orgasmo no había sido hace mucho, por lo que le era difícil tomar velocidad, Harry noto esto y con las manos que estaban en su cadera la ayudo moviéndola al cabo de unos minutos el ritmo era muy alto y la pareja se encontraban sudados, pero no bajaban la intensidad del movimiento.

-Harry...más adentro-pedía como podía Nym.

Harry en vez de asentir se aferró a los pezones de Nym chupándolos, Nym arqueo su espalda la sensación era increíble, Harry también aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas estaba completamente dominado por su instinto específicamente el sexual.

-ahh… Harry estoy cerca-gimió mientras mordía el hombro de Harry.

Harry no estaba en una situación diferente las paredes de Nym lo succionaban como nunca y el ritmo en el que saltaba Nym sobre él era alto, su miembro comenzó a hormiguear y sin más se dejó ir, con una larga pero fuerte estocada se vino al igual que Nym, que parecía estrujar el miembro de Harry.

-AGHHHH-dijeron los dos enamorados y cayeron en la cama podrían haber continuado pero Nym mañana iniciaba una nueva etapa de su vida y quería estar con energía y Harry bueno él tenía otro problema.

- _ **es más difícil controlarte no es así Harry-**_

 _-pero si no me debería suceder hasta los 14 años Lucían-_

 _ **-no es lo que crees tú libido crecerá día a día, no serás como un perrito en celo, pero tu deseo sexual será mayor y más si es con tu hembra como diría Ragnark , también te volverás más resistente en esta área-**_

Finalizo la conversación Lucían, Harry estaba pensando cuando sintió como Nym se volvía a subir sobre él, tomo su miembro y se lo empalo, se dejó caer sobre Harry.

-te amo-dijo Nym.

-yo mucho más-dijo Harry para después dormirse abrazado a Nym.

En la habitación de Andrómeda esta tenía un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa-juventud enamorada y dominada por las hormonas-dijo en un suspiro.

-ni siquiera colocaron un hechizo insonorizador-dijo Tedd desde otro retrato.

Andrómeda rio-Harry es igual a su padrino, te sentirás orgulloso Sirius-dijo Meda.

-tu tampoco eres tan diferente a Sirius, querida-dijo Tedd-o ya olvidaste cuando nos veíamos en la sala de menesteres-Andrómeda se sonrojo pero asintió.

-aun siendo un retrato Tedd logras hacerme sonrojar-dijo la mujer mirando al retrato de su esposo.

-siempre cariño-dijo Tedd con una sonrisa para después acomodarse a dormir, Andrómeda lo acompaño de inmediato claro que ella en la cama que años atrás compartieron.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, vestido con una pantalón de tela, una camisa de seda, botas de piel de Dragón y una chaqueta de piel de Dragón negro, estaba en el callejón Diagon acompañado de Andrómeda quien vestía un vestido largo de color negro con una escote no muy grande solo el necesario, para no perder el estilo, portaba su sombrero de bruja y en una de sus mangas había una funda de varita que le permitía desenfundarla de manera rápida y Nym, quien vestía unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, unas botas de piel de Dragón, una camisa morada suave, chaquetilla de color café y una casaca de cuero común era un regalo de Sirius que le había comprado hace muchos años atrás, hoy debía partir la joven metamorfomaga a iniciar su carrera de Auror, Andrómeda acompañaría a Harry al banco a normalizar su situación, puede ser que los documentos estuvieran firmados pero era necesario una firma frente al gerente y el banco en sí.

Compraron los últimos artículos para Nym y se separaron, Harry beso por última vez a Nym en lo que quedaba de año se verían para las vacaciones de navidad si la situación lo permitía, Andrómeda también abrazo a su hija deseándole la mejor suerte del mundo.

Harry extendió su brazo a Andromeda quien lo tomo sin problemas era para ella un honor ir acompañada por un Lord y esposo de su hija al banco.

En el camino las mujeres miraba a Andrómeda con envidia en sus ojos y más las mujeres sangre pura que sentían la magia de Harry y de la mujer era un sello inconfundible de la casa Black, temida entre las demás familias de sangres puras a pesar de estar más débil que en su mejor época, los hombres también miraban con un poco de lujuria a Andrómeda pues la mujer tenía sus años pero aun así no perdía su belleza y ese porte tan característico de ella era una combinación letal para cualquier hombre y más los sangre pura que veían a Andrómeda como una oportunidad de relacionarse con la casa Black.

Harry notaba las intenciones de eso hombre y recordó las palabras que le dijo Tedd antes de salir de la casa

 _ **Flash back**_

-muchacho debes cuidar a mi esposa aunque ella barrería el piso con cualquier mago de quinta lo suficientemente idiota como para insinuársele no soporto la idea de que le coqueteen o miren con lujuria, si eso llega a pasar te pido que pongas en su lugar a esos hijos de put…-

 _ **Flash back end**_

Harry que recordaba las palabras de Tedd dejo ir su magia fuera de su cuerpo, era momento de demostrar el nivel de magia de un Lord, la sensación del ambiente se volvió más pesada la sed se sangre que se sintió intimidaría a cualquier persona en su sano juicio, Andrómeda que estaba al lado de Harry sintió esa sensación de inmediato pero para ella era diferente sentía como la magia de Harry la rodeaba y eso la hizo sonreír hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía protegida y eso le traía recuerdos de sus mejores años en compañía de Tedd.

Los magos casanova del lugar se alejaron de ahí como alma que lleva Morgana, Harry y Andrómeda sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron hasta el banco en donde fueron recibidos por los guardias que se inclinaron ante Harry, quien hizo lo mismo que ellos y Andrómeda también lo hizo aunque después le preguntaría a Harry.

Se adentraron en la sala y Ragnark que como siempre atendía a clientes de mayor importancia que los demás trabajadores diviso a Harry y despacho de inmediato a su otro cliente, era un hombre con el pelo café de estatura promedio para un inglés (1.75mt), complexión delgada, piel blanca.

Con una señal de mano Harry se acercó a Ragnark acompañado de Andrómeda, realizaron una leve reverencia entre ellos y salieron caminando claro que Harry estaba siguiendo a Ragnark y a Harry lo seguía Andrómeda, llegaron al mismo despacho de siempre se sentaron en esta oportunidad habían dos sillas en donde Harry le ofreció una a Andrómeda y esta se sentó, Ragnark saco unos pergaminos y los puso delante de ellos, Harry se cortó la mano y la sangre la hecho en un cuenco al igual que Andrómeda y firmaron los documentos.

-bien los trámites legales están hechos, Andrómeda Tonks ahora puedes portar el apellido Black con orgullo-dijo el Goblin.

Andrómeda asintió estoica como siempre pero en sus ojos se veía la alegría y deseos de llorar.

-Harry el traslador está listo, la mansión Potter está siendo reparada aunque las barreras fueron difíciles de pasar pero se logró, los elfos domésticos están felices y ansiosos de que vuelva el amo, las demás mansiones están fuera de servicio si lo deseas podemos habilitarlas- Harry negó con la cabeza-bien entonces eso sería todo no tengo más que hacer cuando llegues al banco de Gringotts de Francia y desees volver a el callejón Diagon el gerente te enviara de regreso, que el oro fluya como la sangre de tus enemigos-

-al igual que la cabeza de los traidores-dijo Harry.

Andrómeda miro la interacción de Harry con el Goblin y supo que ese muchacho cambiaría por completo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

Se despidieron y Harry pasó a otra habitación donde dejo la mayoría de su ropa y quedo solo en un bóxer y su espada, el traslador era una piedra de color negro que apenas la toco fue succionada por ella y desapareció de ahí.

Andrómeda recibía una llave que mando a pedir Harry para que ella pudiera sacar el dinero que le correspondía y le fue negado esto nunca se lo dijo Harry porque sabía que no aceptaría, pero Andrómeda lo acepto era estúpido no aceptar algo que le correspondía por derecho pero no abusaría de ese dinero la gastaría como siempre con moderación, salió del despacho y se encontró con Narcissa Malfoy.

-Andrómeda-

-Narcissa-se dijeron las dos mujeres Black y quedaron mirando.

Nym estaba en la recepción del instituto de Aurores, frente a ella estaban otros sujetos sentados en sillones que la miraban con coquetería todos con sus ropa hechas de piel de Dragon y no lo podía negar habían hombres bastante guapos, de hecho muy guapos aunque a su mente vino una imagen de cierto hombre con ojos verdes y lo comparo con hombres de ahí y llego a una conclusión.

- _pueden ser más guapos y sexys que mi Harry pero él tiene mi corazón asique les gana a todos ustedes idiotas-_ sonrió- _ya me lo imagino con un par de años más-_ pensó con cara de pervertida.

-Nymphadora Tonks-llamo la secretaria del lugar y la mencionada se puso de pie, cuando paso al lado de uno de los chicos guapos que tenía ojos azules, cara delgada, pelo oscuro y de buena altura este la miro y dijo.

-suerte preciosa-

-ya me la deseo mi marido, cariño-contesto Nym y siguió caminando.

-ojos que no ven corazón que no siente-dijo el chico.

Harry a pesar de sentir frio, estaba furioso y tenía la extraña necesidad de despedazar a un sujeto que no conocía, suspiro debía concentrarse o le daría más frio.

- _muy bien Lucían donde estamos-_

 _-_ _ **El pico Vignemale-**_

 _-el pico Vignema…que-_

 _-_ _ **Vignemale, está en los pirineos Harry es difícil de subir y mas sobre todo sobrevivir-**_

 _-no me digas-_ dijo Harry, que miraba el pico que no era tan alto pero no muy bajo.

- _ **son 3.298m de altura de pura roca y hielo en algunas partes encontraras alimento no puedes usar tu magia para calentarte y mucho menos conseguir comida-**_ Harry asintió era un desafío entretenido.

- _bien eso lo entiendo pero porque debo ir solo en ropa interior y una espada-_

 _ **-deberás formarte como hombre y guerrero, has entrenado bastante pero jamás en este tipo de condiciones ahora es vives o mueres tienes una semana para conquistar esta montaña y al guardián de mis espadas-**_

 _-bien que estamos esperando-_ dijo Harry para comenzar a correr por el hielo y piedras a pies descalzos, luego de correr por más de 6 horas Harry estaba agotado y había encontrado un lugar para subir pero era bastante empinado y la caída o lo mataba que era difícil o le rompía cada hueso del cuerpo.

- _ **debes subir por el lado Norte el más empinado y peligroso-**_ Harry solo asintió emocionado.

- _una duda como subiré la espada-_

 _-_ _ **no lo sé debes pensarlo, podrías sacrificar el bóxer en un esquina-**_ Harry asintió y atravesó el bóxer en una de las piernas y comenzó a subir.

Estaba decidido cumpliría con la misión encomendada por Lucían, en más de una ocasión se resbalo y rompía las manos y plantas de pies, la espada le rebano un poco la pierna pero eso no detenía su ascenso llegaría a las cima por el camino que le indico Lucían, tenía una semana para cumplir el objetivo pero quería hacerlo en menos tiempo.

-estas seguro que es bueno ir a ver al guardián Darko, nos hubiera informado si hay movimiento-dijo una mujer en las sombras.

-claro mi señora debemos ir a ver según los vigilantes del lugar vieron a un joven aparecer de la nada con una espada con una forma bastante peculiar, y comenzó a ascender por el pico-

-bien deberemos ver si ese chico es Lucían, nunca deja de sorprenderme pensar que se dio cuenta del plan que gestaba Michael y Viktor-

El subordinado que también estaba en las sombras asintió, el conocía a Lucían desde que se enfrentó a Viktor por primera vez en donde los Lycan demostraron ser tan o más poderosos que los Vampiros y sus distorsionados hábitos alimenticios.

- _que tendrás planeado ahora Lucían estoy ansiosa por ver que has hecho en todo este tiempo-_

Harry seguía subiendo por el empinado trayecto de roca además en esta época había deshielo y eso dejaba resbalosa la piedras y más fácil era cortarse, ya se había roto las uñas de la mano más veces de lo que recordaba pero seguía aferrado a la afilada roca que evitaba que cayera y dudaba que siga con vida después de esa caída por lo que con la mano izquierda saco la espada de la funda improvisada.

-ahhhggggg-grito Harry cuando la espada salió del corte que le había realizado a la pierna, se aguantó el dolor tomo la espada de la empuñadura y la clavo en la roca, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos de agarro del filo se balanceo cortándose las manos y salto para agarrar la roca próxima con la mano derecha, con la izquierda saco la espada y se quedó en la roca que sobresalía, hay pasaría lo que quedaba de noche a solo unos 300 metros del primer tramo de la montaña, se armó de valor y concentro un poco de magia, Lucían se lo iba a prohibir pero solo hizo aparecer una foto de Nym y los gemelos.

-si muero no lograremos nunca crear la mejor fábrica/tienda de bromas del mundo mágico no es así Fred, George y tu Nym me revivirás para matarme después si me atrevo a morirme-rio y se dispuso a descansar un poco.

- _ **eres un buen chico Harry-**_ dijo Lucían.

- _cuando dejaran de observarme-_ dijo Harry.

-¿ _ **ya los vistes?-**_

 _ **-**_ _pueden ser blancos pero son bastante grandes no crees-_ agrego Harry y Lucían solo rio para ocultar su vergüenza- _también huelo a un ser que no conozco pero tiene un fuerte olor a sangre-_

 _-_ _ **solo espera y veras-**_

- _no es necesario está a como 1000 metros sobre mi oliendo para saber quién soy-_

 _ **-te intimida-**_

 _-su sed de sangre es muy fuerte-_

 _ **-es aún más que la mía-**_

 _-pero no más que la mía cuando me domina la magia negra-_ __

 _ **-dejaras que esa magia tome un poco de control sobre ti-**_ dijo Lucían un poco asustado la última vez que sucedió eso tuvo que casi cortar a Harry a la mitad para que se detuviera.

- _es mi carta de triunfo si no soy capaz de derrotarlo con solo mis capacidades-_

 _-_ _ **podemos volver cuando tengas más edad y seas un Lycan completo Harry-**_

 _ **-**_ _no, es necesario y que mejor rival que la_ _ **La Bête du Gévaudan-**_ dijo Harry con los ojos rojos y las garras en su máximo esplendor.

Más arriba a exactos 1000 metros se encontraba un ser de gran musculatura, mucho vello corporal, ojos amarrillo brillante que tenía el hocico abierto donde mostraba sus grandes y afilados colmillos además de que le escurría al baba, uno brazos largos con garras que prometían cortar cabezas con facilidad, en definitiva un ser perfecto para asesinar sin compasión, en una de sus garras había un trozo de brazo de un animal con pelaje blanco este estaba cubierto por sangre.

La luna iluminaba al ser que hay estaba dándole un aspecto más intimidante y más abajo estaba Harry de pie mirando la luna con espada en mano.

- _y dime como es que surgió ese ser-_

 _-_ _ **bueno en realidad es un hibrido-**_

 **-¿** _cómo Michael?_ **-**

 **-** _ **no exactamente, vera recuerdas que te hable de la sangre Corvinus la del primer inmortal-**_ Harry asintió- _ **bueno Michael es el hibrido perfecto si quieres llamarlo de esa forma, lo que permitió la digamos cohesión de estos dos genes Lycan y Vampiro es la sangre Corvinus ya que esta actúa como molécula unificadora, es decir, permite la coexistencia de estas dos razas-**_

 _-Entonces se podría decir que la bestia de Gevaduan es un experimento fallido-_

 _-_ _ **exacto veras, yo junto a un grupo de científicos intentamos crear un hibrido pero me usaron a mi como objeto de experimentación inyectándome la sangre de Marcus tu sabes el primer vampiro aliado mío o eso pensé, buena los vampiros quisieron hacer lo mismo, yo tenía un campamento en Francia que fue atacado por un grupo de Vampiros que asesinaron a uno de mis soldados y se llevaron su sangre, ya me imaginaba para que era por lo que reuní un grupo de avanzada solo 5 soldados y deje a cargo a mi mano derecha, de hecho si aún vive él te ayudara, llegamos a las instalaciones de los vampiros después de una semana pues en un pueblo comenzaron a desaparecer mujeres, niños y algunos hombres, creo que hoy en día el lugar recibe el nombre de Lozére, asique nos metimos en las instalaciones, matamos a cuanto Vampiro resguardaba el lugar, encontramos cadáveres de las personas desaparecida algunas mujeres y niñas habían si violadas por los malditos vampiros y después asesinadas, son creaturas despreciables de hecho en mi clan hubo de esos los ejecute personalmente frente a todos los de mi raza, dando la advertencia de que cualquiera que hiciera lo mismo o algo similar seria asesinado después de ser torturado por una semana, me desvié, lo siento, bueno en el interior de la sala habían varios cadáveres de hombres destrozados y note mesclas entre vampiro y Lycan el cuerpo de los humanos no resistió la transformación o el virus y se murieron pero los científicos que también era vampiros, les sacaron los órganos y músculos para ver el porqué de las cosas, aunque claro siempre hay humanos que son diferentes a otros y este caso el humano que sobrevivió era un criminal y violador, un tal Sebastien Valet, el sujeto resistió los experimentos y se lanzó al combate, en un principio era un humano normal con gran fuerza hasta que su piel comenzó a romperse y los huesos a partirse saliendo de su piel, la imagen era grotesca el rostro se rompió las mandíbula se partió, y los músculos crecieron de manera rápida eran grotescos una escena no agradable de ver y yo he visto mucho Harry, el humano cayó al suelo y comenzó a salirle pelo hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora y veras en tu prueba, mato a 3 de mis soldados y de paso a los científicos, sin embargo yo lo derrote o eso creí, me fui de ahí dejando su cadáver desangrándose y muriendo, cuando volví al campamento nos transportamos de nuevo a Hungría, claro que después llegaron a mis oídos que el sujeto sobrevivió viaje de nuevo al pueblo y hay lo encontré también habían vampiros que trataban de cazarlo para poder estudiarlo pero ya no era humano no pudo volver a su forma asique de nuevo lo enfrente, volví a ganar, resulto ser una bestia en todo sentido, lo cargue y lo oculte en esta montaña y lo deje aquí en este pico, la nación Goblin me ayudo a poner runas que no le permitieran salir, mis espadas las deje aquí porque en caso se perder volvería aquí y me inyectaría la sangre de ese monstruo y me lanzaría contra los vampiros en una misión suicida-**_

 _-definitivamente no fue un buen plan, ni tu mejor plan-_

 _-_ _ **para nada pero ya no tenía deseos de seguir viviendo-**_

 _-bien entonces es fuerte la bestia-_

 _-_ _ **más que cualquier enemigo de nivel medio, en definitiva es un excelente desafío-**_

 _-cuando crees que dejen de mirarme-_

 _-_ _ **no lo sé pero tan evidente son-**_

 _-no tanto pero que se muevan en el mismo sentido que yo y dejen de moverse cuando yo lo hago me da una idea-_

 _-_ _ **descubriste que son-**_

 _-monstruos de las nieves o Yeti-_

 _-_ _ **parecido de la misma familia pero los Yeti verdaderos están en el Himalaya-**_

 _-oh-_

 _-_ _ **si estos son más pequeños y claro con menos fuerza pero más velocidad, solo necesitan un poco de hielo para poder vivir-**_

 _-podre comerme uno-_

 _-_ _ **no lo creo su sabor es malo-**_

 _ **-**_ _bueno al menos hay conejos-_

 _-_ _ **creo que aún quedan-**_

 _-bien ¿puedo dormir?-_

 _-_ _ **no lo sé si quieres que la bestia te asesine adelante-**_

 _ **-**_ _está bien, mejor sigo ascendiendo-_

 _-_ _ **lo harás y llegaras a enfrentar a la bestia en esas condiciones-**_

 _ **-**_ _claro que no, ya se fue debo decir que sube bastante rápido-_ dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba donde la bestia escalaba más rápido saltando en algunos momentos de roca en roca para llegar a una explanada donde había una caverna donde habían bastantes esqueletos de presas anteriores, lo que más abundaba era restos de simios de color blanco solo que no tenían 4 manos sino que los pies eran más animales con dedos cortos y garras, más al fondo de la caverna se podían ver dos espadas de más o menos 80 o 90 cm levemente arqueadas, la empuñadura era bastante interesante pues poseía una leve curvatura contraria a la de la hoja y al final de esta estaba grabado un Lycan.

- _bien en que estaba-_ se dijo Harry para después recordar que debía seguir subiendo para poder enfrentarse a su enemigo y prueba, ahora llevaba todos sus rasgos Lycan activados.

-recuérdame porque Lucían elegiría una montaña para dejar sus espadas-dijo una mujer con un traje de invierno, podía ser sobrenatural pero no le agradaba la idea de exponerse al frio así como así.

-no puedo señora ni yo lo sé solo sé que Lucían dejo sus espadas aquí y me dijo que algún día llegaría a buscarlas-

-bien entonces comencemos a subir-

Harry está subiendo con una velocidad constante debía guardar energías no sabía si encontraría comida luego y debía llegar en buenas condiciones a enfrentar a su oponente por lo que se mantenía a un ritmo constante sin inmutarse, aunque en algunos momentos se resbalaba al ascender por la roca.

Siguió así por toda la noche, cuando amanecía se detuvo para descansar, para su conformidad ya había subido más de la mitad de la distancia por lo que ahora le tocaba cazar.

- _ **bien Harry ahora debes volverte un animal completo-**_

 _-a que te refieres-_

 _ **-debes capturar tu alimento con solo las manos sin espada y menos magia, para completar esta parte debes comértelo crudo-**_

 _-espera un momento, como que crudo-_

 _-_ _ **que esperabas en la guerra no habrá un cocinero Harry sino que podrás comes lo que puedas, además de que hacer fuego delata tu posición-**_

 _ **-**_ _está bien-_

Dos horas después Harry terminaba de comer un conejo que cazo aunque desearía no haberlo casado pues la primera vez que probo la carne del conejo lo hizo del estómago mordiéndole este, digamos que la burla de Lucían fue muchas y el enfado de Harry mayor, también había encontrado agua, se vio tentado de comer un mini yeti como el los bautizo, pero se arrepintió al ver como salió un mini yeti más grande a protegerlo.

- _ **bien ya comiste ahora sigue subiendo-**_

 _-está bien-_

Más abajo Selene y Darko subían por el camino más fácil del pico, Selene miraba los alrededores como tratando encontrar un rastro o indicio de Lucían.

-por donde crees que subió-pregunto

-me arriesgaría a decir que no tomo esta ruta pero ciento el olor de la sangre al lado opuesto de nosotros-

-olvide que antes de ser un Lycan eras un excelente rastreador-menciono Selene a lo que Darko asintió con orgullo.

Volviendo con Harry este se encontraba ascendiendo por la montaña, aunque ahora lo hacía con mayor rapidez, se mantuvo así por más de 10 horas, donde logro llegar hasta la sima, ahora solo debía enfrentarse a la bestia, que estaba durmiendo en estos momentos o eso sentía Harry porque la sed de sangre había disminuido, por lo que se tomó un momento para cazar otro conejo y reponer energía, después de una hora de meditar y prepararse para lo que venía se puso de pie y se encamino a la caverna, llego a la entrada, donde sintió una onda de sed de sangre que no pudo evitar que le diera un escalofrió y escucho como el ser que hay habitaba se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, a cada paso que daba la bestia Harry retrocedía uno tomando con más fuerza su espada, podía sentir el aliento putrefacto de la boca de la bestia.

Cuando la bestia salió de la caverna, Harry pudo ver que fácilmente llegaba a los 2 metros 50, imponente.

-GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA-rugió fuertemente la bestia, ( **N.A: calidad de efectos de sonido ¿no?)**

A mitad de camino Selene y Darko escucharon el rugido, no pudieron evitar tener un escalofrió, pues este era un sonido gutural y cargado de maldad, ninguno dijo nada pero aumentaron el paso.

-deberías comprarte unas mentas no crees-dijo Harry, tratando de sonar relajado, claro que tuvo que saltar para evadir el manotazo que le lanzo la bestia-siento si herí tus sentimientos-

La bestia solo rugió y se abalanzo sobre Harry este en un rápido movimiento clavo la espada en la piedra y salto para golpear con toda su fuerza a la bestia esta solo movió la cara hacia un lado por el golpe pero no se movió.

- _creo que no lo sintió-_

 _-_ _ **vamos muchacho que sucede acaso tienes miedo, imagina a Nym si mueres y lo que te hará-**_ Harry sudo frio y se lanzó al combate de nuevo pues la bestia apenas volvió la cara hacia Harry lo lanzo al suelo de un manotazo.

Volvió a saltar pero esta vez se lanzó a la pierna de la bestia dándole una patada con todo lo que pudo, la bestia se movió un poco y Harry pasó de largo, este rápidamente evito el revés que le lanzo con el brazo la bestia.

- _también es rápido-_

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se lanzó de nuevo al combate, abrió los brazos sacando más afuera sus garras y corrió hacia la bestia con los brazos pegados al pecho apenas estuvo en el rango de la bestia salto dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, impactando el pecho de la bestia que solo dejo fluir la sangre a medida que se disponía a levantarse pero Harry no le daría esa ventaja por lo que salto.

Y cayo con una patada en hacha impactando en el la cabeza de la bestia que volvió a caer al suelo pero esta se levantó como si nada.

-bien esto tomara más de lo normal-dijo Harry para volver al combate.

-qué crees que sea eso-pregunto Selene.

-tengo una idea de que puede ser pero no creo que aún viva-dijo Darko con un tono serio.

-hay algo de lo que nunca me has dicho o mencionado Darko-dijo Selene con una mirada dura y fría.

-es un asunto entre Lucían y unos pocos señora no tengo permitido hablarle de eso-dijo el hombre manteniendo un semblante serio no por nada era la mano derecha de Lucían.

-bien ya lo sabré y si es importante créeme que lo lamentaras-

Volviendo al combate, Harry esta encajado en la tierra levantándose lentamente, pues en un descuido la bestia le conecto un manotazo en la espalda y salió volando, se confió pensando que porque era más bajo que la bestia sería más rápido que su8 oponente que equivocado estaba y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Se tuvo que mover rápido pues la bestia cayó sobre el como una bala y por casualidades de la existencia cuando salto cayo al lado de su espada, la miro y asintió no tenía caso ser alguien orgulloso y en realidad el orgullo que tuvo en momentos anteriores casi le costó la vida y el ser capaz de pelear con una espada era una capacidad del por lo que debía usarla.

Asique sin más tomo la espada y volvió a la carga, la bestia lo miro venir y ella también se lanzó, Harry a mitad de la carrera cambio el ángulo de corte por un barrido casi mutilando las patas de la bestia esta se salvó porque salto en el momento preciso para evitar el corte fatal.

Harry volvió a ponerse en guardia, y bestia también pero en este caso tomo una postura más rígida y a cada paso que avanzaba Harry esta retrocedía al parecer quería evitar ser cortado por Harry, este lo noto y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, claro que esta ocasión tomo la espada con una mano y la coloco al lado de su cadera y el brazo izquierdo lo puso al nivel de sus ojos para evitar cualquier golpe directo de la bestia, la postura que asumió era una clásica de Lucían, pues permitía cortar con garras y espada, a mitad de camino volvió sus pisadas más fuertes para confundir a la bestia de cuando saltaría a atacarla valiéndose del momento de indecisión de la bestia se lanzó de nuevo en este caso la bestia también lanzo su brazo hacia el frente.

-GRRRRRR/ **GRRRRRRR-** se escuchó en la montaña el rugido, Selene y Darko aceleraron el paso y detrás de ellos lo hizo la unidad de avanzada que los acompañaba.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás con el brazo izquierdo colgando, en el intercambio la bestia atravesó su brazo con sus garras pero Harry se valió de eso y le encajo una estocada donde le corto desde el hombro al lado apuesto del cuerpo en línea descendiente, la bestia quedo en el lugar tambaleante, Harry enterró la espada y tomo su brazo herido el corte abarcaba gran parte de este le dolía como mil demonios, sentía como el hueso había sido perforado, daba gracias a su capacidad de curación pues sus huesos ya se reparaban y la piel trataba de unirse de nuevo.

La sangre también fluía en la bestia pues el corte fue profundo de hecho estaba un poco encorvada tratando de soportar el dolor, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar a kilómetros el deseo de despedazar a Harry, el mencionado tomo la espada de nuevo y cerró los ojos, tomo aire y dejo fluir la emociones negativas que poseía.

- _ **la usaras tan pronto-**_

 _ **-**_ _no puedo confiarme esta bestia ya está sanando, estoy cansado siento mi cuerpo pesado y además noto a la gente que viene hacia acá cuento a unos 30 militares y 2 personas con esencias completamente diferentes y estoy seguro que querrán enfrentarme, también estoy siendo dominado por mi deseo de lucha Lucían necesito asesinarlo, quiero asesinarlo-_ dio Harry como respuesta, el antiguo Lycan solo podía ver a su descendiente.

- _ **su deseo de batalla es tanto que no se da cuenta que fuerza a su cuerpo a resistir él puede no haberlo notado pero ya llevamos 6 días en esta montaña y hace 16 horas que comenzó a enfrentar a la bestia, aunque el solo recuerda unos momentos o los momentos en donde ha tenido éxito-**_ pensó Lucían con una sonrisa- _ **creo que se parece más a William que ningún Lycan hasta la fecha, es irónicos pues en el ahí un poco de sangre Corvinus y la mía solo la purifico-**_ al parecer Harry es más de lo que todos creemos y aún hay incógnitas que resolver.

- _que sucede Lucían-_ pregunto Harry pues no escuchaba a su mentor.

- _ **nada chico, vamos que pasa ya te rendiste-**_ alentó el Lycan a su alumno y este negó con la cabeza ya estaba recuperado y la batalla debía continuar.

La bestia también estaba en buenas condiciones ya, si eso es lo que se puede llamar buenas condiciones pues en la espalda tenia cortes de gran tamaño y en una pierna se podía ver cómo le corría la sangre al parecer Harry lo había dañado más de lo que el mismo agresor recordaba.

Harry tomo la espada con la mano izquierda, este era el último ataque y necesitaba su mano derecha libre, dejo que la magia negra fluyera por su mano hasta sus garras que crecieron unos centímetros más, los colmillos aumentaron su tamaño sus ojos se inyectaron con más sangre, su pelo creció un poco más y este estaba regado con sangre suya y de la bestia, la imagen era bastante perturbadora y se lanzó.

- **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAHGGG-** fue el rugido que se escuchó en toda la montaña y freno en seco a la los visitantes no deseados.

La unidad de avanzada se detuvo.

-que fue eso-pregunto un soldado.

-el augurio de la muerte-respondía Darko.

-el qu…-trato de preguntar Selene.

 **-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-** retumbo en toda la montaña, cualquier criatura que se encontraba cerca del lugar salió arrancando.

-ese es el anuncio de victoria Lycan-dijo emocionado Darko.

-es el-pregunto Selene.

-no podría afirmarlo-dijo Darko y todos los soldados de ahí no sabían de qué hablaban, entre ellos había mujeres vampiro y Lycan.

-que esperamos-dijo Selene.

Harry ahora estaba botado en el suelo desangrándose lentamente, al lado del estaba el cuerpo sin vida de la bestia, digo cuerpo porque la cabeza de la bestia estaba separada de su cuerpo, Harry en el último ataque en un hábil movimiento fingió abalanzarse sobre la bestia pero salto hacia arriba la bestia que cayó en el engaño lanzo un manotazo letal apuntando al cuello de Harry, valiéndose del brazo extendido por un momento de la bestia Harry tomo impulso desde hay con la mano derecha desgarrándole el brazo y cortando limpiamente la cabeza de su oponente gano el combate.

-fuiste un oponente digno-dijo Harry al cadáver de la bestia que ya tenía todo el suelo regado de sangre, mientras este se ponía de pie con ayuda de la espada, se enderezo tomándose el costado derecho hay tenía una herida bastante profunda, por la cual salía sangre, la tapo con su mano izquierda y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la caverna, piso cadáveres de animales que alguna vez vivieron, el olor del lugar era pestilente, en el fondo de este había un tipo de roca elevada donde estaban las dos espadas de Lucían, estas brillaban con intensidad, el filo ni siquiera se distinguía con la hoja, en la punta tenían una leve curva, que las volvía más rápida a la hora de realizar un corte en un espacio pequeño, la hoja de cada una debía medir unos 60 centímetros y la empuñadura era de unos 15 o 20 centímetros con un contrapeso, en un giro opuesto al de la punta, en pocas palabras unas magníficas armas.

- _ **ellas son las compañeras de la espada que posees en tus manos Harry-**_

 _ **-**_ _espera tendré que usar las tres-_ pregunto Harry.

 _ **-si yo usaba las tres espadas-**_

Harry tomo aire y asintió estaba débil pero aun así se enderezo, en el lugar había unos retazos de tela al parecer un explorados cayo en las manos o mejor dicho garras de la bestia y pereció hay, Harry los tomo amarrándolos y poniéndoselos en la cintura se colocó las espada larga en la especie de funda que hizo y en el otro lado coloco la espada corta izquierda, y dejo en sus manos la espada corta derecha, salió rápidamente del lugar, paso por al lado del cadáver de la bestia que aun dejaba fluir su sangre tubo que apurar el paso cuando sintió como se acercaban los soldados y las otras dos personas, corrió en dirección opuesta y se lanzó detrás de unas rocas, más o menos altas, vio como los soldados se dispersaban y las dos personas que resaltaban en el grupo miraban el cadáver de la bestia para después ingresar en la caverna, noto como intentaban rodearlo los soldados, debían ser Lycan o vampiros para poder sentir su olor o escuchar los latidos de su corazón, asique se movió del lugar, debía salir de ahí.

- _recuérdame Lucían porque debo huir de ellos_ -pregunto Harry.

- _ **es parte del entrenamiento, además no confíes en nadie te lo dije Harry-**_ Harry asintió y se acercó a uno de los soldados que estaba oculto sin que este lo viera de un rápido movimiento acabo con su vida, Harry miro la espada impresionado.

- _es más afilada que la otra-_

 _-_ _ **pues claro son para cortes precisos y rápidos ideales para asesinatos, concéntrate que se acercan más-**_

Sin decir más continuo corriendo debía alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, corría a todo lo que le permitían las piernas pero sabía que sería alcanzado por el escuadrón además se sumó a la captura una persona mucho más rápida que el resto, por lo que se lanzó al agua, congelada que producía un glasear en deshielo, para limpiarse y despertar más su cuerpo que ya pedía un descanso, apenas salió del agua tubo que esquivar una bala.

- _que carajos Lucían ellos tienen armas de fuego Muggles-_

 _-_ _ **olvide decirlo-**_

Harry gruño y en menos de un segundo se dio vuelta y corrió en dirección al enemigo, no tenía caso escapar, además la persona más rápida que el resto estaba en lo alto de un roca viéndolo, asique mientras los sujetos disparaban Harry se movía entre las balas era estúpido que trajeran armas contra seres sobrenaturales que se movían a grandes velocidades, llego donde el primer soldado de la línea y de un tajo lo dividió en dos, con un rápido giro sacando la otra espada corto al otro oponente y comenzó a girar entre los soldados, menos mal eran hombres todos hasta que sintió como una bala atravesó su brazo y luego otra y otra más, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió atacando hasta que la persona que antes lo miraba de arriba tomo su brazo y lo apunto con un arma rápidamente Harry aprovechándose de la confianza de la mujer se giró alrededor de ella y puso la espada en su cuello y la otra hacia atrás deteniendo a un Lycan pues apuntaba a su estómago.

-quienes son-pregunto Harry.

-nosotros somos los que deben preguntar-dijo la mujer, en el instante que Harry le puso atención a la mujer, el Lycan que estaba detrás del se destransformó quedando como un hombre de elevada altura casi 1.90 metros de piel oscura, una marcada musculatura, semblante serio, varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y sobre ella un chaquetón de piel de oso al parecer, lo más interesante del hombre era que miraba a Harry como un viejo conocido.

-me llamo como me puso mi madre-dijo Harry manteniendo el semblante serio y sin temblar aunque su cuerpo no daba más.

El hombre detrás del se rio sonoramente, la mujer que tenía como rehén lo miro de mala manera o eso intento.

-conque eres un mocoso bromista-dijo la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

-y tu una mujer con serios problemas de salud segura que no tienes la presión muy baja estas pálida-eso saco de sus casillas a la mujer que trato de moverse pero Harry apretó más el agarre de la espada cortando un poco su cuello.

-muévete una vez más y te asesino-dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-detente Lucían-dijo el hombre detrás del.

- _me confunden contigo Lucían que debo hacer-_ pregunto Harry al habitante de su subconsciente.

- _ **dejemos que lo crean así por ahora, el sujeto se llama Darko-**_

-porque tan serio Darko-dijo Harry, la mujer que estaba de espaldas frente a Harry sin moverse se alteró un poco y ahora Harry la miro con atención, era más o menos alta alcanzaba el 1.70 metros, tenía el cabello negro, su contextura era delgada, ojos azules tempano, piel en extremo blanca debía ser un vampiro no le cabía duda, tenía la mano en la cintura, donde apretaba un arma, a esa distancia Harry no podía evadir las balas por lo que estaba en terreno peligroso.

-te demoraste en salir del exilio Lucían-reclamo la mujer.

-lo lamento tengo cosas que hacer pequeña Selene-dijo Harry que repitió lo que le dijo Lucían.

La mujer se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

-veo que recuperaste tus espadas-dijo Darko.

-es evidente-señalo Harry sin dejar de apuntar a ninguno de los dos.

-porque no dejas esta estupidez Lucían y hablamos cara a cara-dijo Selene.

-lo siento pero tus acompañantes no me inspiran confianza-dijo Harry mirando a los soldados que lo miraban con odio mortal, de hecho algunos ya estaban en su forma Lycan y otros con sus rasgos vampiros activos.

-bajen las armas y dejen la transformación no estamos frente a un desconocido-ordeno Darko.

Todos los soldados bajaron las armas y transformaciones y vieron como una lechuza blanca voló hasta Harry, todos centraron su atención en ella, Harry disminuyo la tensión de las espadas y salto en el aire enfundo las espadas y _Hedwig_ , dejo caer una llave Harry la atrapo y con la otra mano tomo a su lechuza.

-recuerden el plan-fue lo último que dijo Harry y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Los seres sobrenaturales que estaban ahí no cabían en su asombro, menos los soldados un mocoso de no más de 13 años había matado a 10 de ellos, puesto en punto muerto a la líder del ejército y a uno de sus generales y lo llamaban Lucían desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

En otro lugar de Francia específicamente en París apareció Harry en los interiores de un lugar que él no conocía apenas sintió el suelo se dejó caer su cuerpo no daba más se había llevado al límite tanto humano como Lycan, Lucían estaba orgulloso de su muchacho, había avergonzado a el ejército Lycan-Vampiro, eso demostraba la diferencia de poder entre seres de la misma especie además Harry cumplió la promesa de usar magia solo contra la bestia y nadie más.

A los segundos después apareció un Goblin, con una nariz más grande que la de Ragnark, un poco más bajo regordete, dedos largos ropa hecha a base de piel de dragón cargaba un puñal en su cintura, apenas vio a Harry chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo de Harry junto a sus espadas levitaron, los guardias del banco aparecieron también eran goblin tan altos como humanos con hachas enormes que cargaban como si de palillos se tratase.

-Monsieur Kronus-dijeron los dos guardias a la vez mientras realizaban una reverencia.

-lleven a Monsieur Potter a las salas Goblin para recuperarse, no podemos perder al colaborador más importante de la Nación-ordeno Goblin francés enérgicamente y sin decir más partieron con Harry quien ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **En una mansión al sur de Paris.**_

Una joven de no más de 16 años se despertó de su sueño y miro en dirección al banco de Goblin de Paris se levantó en menos de lo que dicen Quidditch, salió disparada de la habitación hasta entrar sin tocar a la habitación de su abuela que dormía.

Sin consideración alguna salto sobre ella y le grito:

-¡abuela está aquí, está aquí!-la anciana mujer se despertó de un susto, en menos de 30 segundos toda la familia Delacour estaba en la entrada de la puerta de la anciana, el señor Delacour apareció con su varita lista para lanzar un hechizo y la señora Delacour igual, la pequeña de la familia miraba todo con cara de no entender tenía un unicornio de peluche en sus manos.

-quien está aquí princesa-pregunto la abuela ya más repuesta.

-el abuela, el, siente abuela-dijo la joven un cuarto Veela, la anciana puso su mano en el pecho de su nieta y se concentró, pasaron unos 15 segundos cuando la mujer retiro la mano, con un leve temblor.

-así es pequeña está en Paris, específicamente en el Banco de los goblin-dijo la mujer mirando con una sonrisa a su nieta.

En menos de lo que la abuela se acomodaba Fleur ya estaba frente a su padre mirándolo a los ojos.

-podemos ir mañana al banco de Gringotts papa-pidió la emocionada Veela, miraba a su padre con un brillo inmenso y haciendo uso de su encanto Veela convención en menos de un segundo a su padre.

-claro que iremos princesa, además tengo algunos trámites que hacer en el banco-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tétrica- _ya veremos quién eres mocoso -_

-ahora ve a la cama princesa-dijo la abuela-no querrás darle una mala impresión a tu chico especial-y hay la sabia mujer le dio en el clavo en menos de lo que parpadeaban Fleur se había despedido de su abuela, mama y padre llevando a Gabrielle a la cama también.

El matrimonio Delacour estaba por irse cuando la abuela se puso de pie, a gran velocidad no acorde a su edad y quedo mirando al matrimonio, Apolline miro a su madre atentamente.

-¿qué sucede madre?-

-el chico está aquí y su poder es más grande de que creí posible, calculo tiene unos 12 años a lo mucho y ya posee el poder de un auror nivel maestro(500magivolls), definitivamente no es un mago común Marcus, Apolline este chico cambiara el mundo mágico para bien o para mal, tiene el potencial para volverse el mago blanco más poderoso de todo el mundo y también el mago oscuro más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra, grandes cambios presiento debemos estar preparados por la pequeña Fleur lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo-declaro la mujer advirtiendo de un futuro venidero en simples palabras Harry Potter nació para cambiar el mundo para bien o para mal solo el tiempo decidirá el futuro de este mago/Lycan.

A la mañana siguiente podemos ver a Harry moverse en una cama, Harry despertó de golpe.

-un momento como llegue aquí-pregunto Harry a la nada.

-me impresiona que despertara tan luego Monsieur Potter-dijo en francés un goblin vestido con una túnica de color crema, ojos oscuros pero se notaba la codicia en ellos, media más o menos 90 cm su contextura era robusta, pero sus manos no tenían callosidades o eran toscas por lo que nuestro protagonista supo que era un doctor, Harry no entendía nada de lo que le hablaba el goblin- perdóneme olvide que no sabe Francés, mi nombre es Koog, encargado de las salas de recuperación Goblin-ahora Harry entendía todo, agradecía que el plan de contingencia funcionara le había encargado a Ragnark que enviara a Hedwig con un traslador apenas pudiera a la montaña, pero no sabía a qué lugar lo iba a llevar, por lo que sabía ahora estaba en las salas de recuperación Goblin con solo su bóxer rajado en una esquina y con la sangre pegada en su cuerpo, pero no le dolía el cuerpo eso era lo importante, se sentó en la cama y miro al Goblin que estaba atento a sus movimientos.

-muchas gracias señor Koog, me gustaría hablar con el gerente de este banco si no es mucha molestia-pidió Harry a lo que el goblin asintió, con un chasquido de los dedos del ser apareció a los pies de la cama un conjunto de ropa para que usara y como era costumbre en los Goblin era de cuero de Dragon, también apareció un grupo de 3 Goblin que guiaron a Harry a un baño para que pudiera asearse, la tina era de oro con runas en los bordes, sin que pudiera protestar Harry un goblin lo lanzo a la tina y con el movimiento de sus manos asearon a Harry por medio de trapos mágicos, el agua estaba caliente muy de hecho.

-disculpen pero no podría ser una ducha con agua más fría-pidió Harry, un goblin lo miro era de pelos escasos, la cara delgada ojos muertos, gran nariz, dientes afilados como tiburón, con una túnica similar a la de Koog.

-el agua está a esa temperatura porque es agua mágica y permite una recuperación más rápida de músculos-dio como respuesta el ser y Harry se mantuvo callado.

En menos de 10 minutos Harry ya estaba listo, lo sacaron de la tina por medio de la magia y con un chasquido de los dedos los Goblin desaparecieron y Harry a tenia puesto el traje que le dieron los goblin consistía en unas botas de cuero de Dragon negro, unos pantalones de piel marron oscuro y una chaqueta de piel negra, la camisa que le dieron para usar era de color blanco de seda, en definitiva los goblin tenían un gusto elegante pero a Harry no le gustaba porque debían matar muchos dragones.

Camino de vuelta hasta las salas de sanación en donde espero un rato y aparecieron dos goblin que ahora les eran conocidos, bueno al menos uno.

-señor Koog-dijo Harry realizando una leve reverencia, los goblin se impresionaron por el gesto-disculpe mis modales señor pero no conozco a su acompañante pero supongo que es el gerente de este banco-

-en efecto Monsieur Potter soy Kronus el gerente de este banco en Francia, mi camarada Ragnark me informo de su posible visita aunque no imagine que usted llegaría en ese estado, si me permite saber me podría contar porque llego en ese estado-

-lo lamento señor Kronus pero le soy leal a mi buen amigo Ragnark y a él no le agrada que comparta información con desconocidos, además nos conocemos hace poco pero me gustaría entablar una amistad con usted-dijo Harry, el Goblin miro a Harry y sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-tal como lo describió mi hermano Monsieur Potter reservado pero sociable a la vez, será un honor para mí entablar amistad con usted-

-que el oro fluya entre camaradas-dijo Harry.

-y caigan los traidores por el filo de nuestras espadas-completo el Goblin- acompáñeme a mi despacho Monsieur Potter-

Harry asintió se despidió de Koog y camino detrás del gerente del banco, no variaba mucho la arquitectura entre bancos las mismas bases blancas, extensos mesones donde estaban ubicados Goblin trabajando en la masa y estudio de piedras preciosas, otros atendían a clientes, caminaron hasta llegar al centro del lugar en donde aparecieron dos guardias que se ganaron detrás de Harry y continuaron con la marcha, pasaron una puerta de oro solido hay había otro pasillo pero este a cada lado tenia puertas con nombres en Francés, Harry supuso que se referían a los gerentes de las demás familias sangre puras de Francia, llegaron hasta la mitad del pasillo y Kronus abrió una puerta por donde ingreso y Harry lo siguió una vez adentro, se sentó en un banco de fino tallado en frente del escritorio donde se ganó Kronus, este se acomodó en su asiento que a simple vista parecía muy cómodo y costoso, saco un par de pergaminos, que acomodo en el lugar le extendió uno a Harry, estaba en Francés por lo que Harry ni se molestó en leerlo ni siquiera tomo la pluma que estaba al lado del pergamino.

-me disculpara señor Kronus pero no puedo firmar un documento en donde no tengo ni idea que firmo-

-disculpe Monsieur Potter olvide darle la pócima-dijo el Goblin, este chasqueo los dedos y apareció una botellita de no más de unos 6 cm que contenía un líquido de color entre azul y morado-con esto podrá hablar, entender y leer Francés Monsieur Potter-

Harry con cierta duda la tomo y se la bebió el sabor era amargo pero de inmediato le dolieron la lengua y ojos, cuando paso su garganta era como si bebiera agua muy caliente, al cabo de unos segundos la sensación desapareció y miro el pergamino en donde entendía todo lo que salía en él.

Tomo la pluma y firmo el documento en donde le permitían sacar dinero del banco de manera legal, de hecho Ragnark había mandado los papeles y dinero para que Harry dispusiera del en Francia, por lo que ahora tenía dinero en Francia a su disposición.

Kronus le hizo entrega de sus espadas, las cuales ahora tenían un tipo de funda, Harry se los agradeció mucho, se dieron la mano y una leve reverencia y Harry salió del banco.

- _muy bien, Lucían que es lo que haremos ahora-_

 _-_ _ **bueno muchacho, sería bueno que comenzaras a enfocarte en sentir tu magia-**_ Harry se quedó quieto sin entender a que se refería hasta que sintió, como su magia se descontrolaba y parecía dibujar una línea en el lugar- _ **que esperas, una invitación, adelante-**_

Sin reclamar Harry, comenzó a caminar siguiendo su instinto como lo hacía siempre, camino entre un par de callejones, por lo que pudo ver en el camino al igual que en Gran Bretaña el banco de Gringotts se encontraba en un callejón mágico.

Había variadas tiendas, aunque lo que más alcanzo a divisar eran pociones y por lo que pudo ver la mayoría eran pociones de amor, como sabia de ellas pues en sus estudios previos lo primero que hizo fue encargarse de eso pues teniendo como enemigo indirecto a Molly Weasley había que estar preparado para todo.

También diviso varias tiendas de ropa, se vio tentado a comprar un par de prendas para sus mejores amigos, Nym y Andrómeda, pero lo que sentía en estos momentos que pasaba con su magia lo impulsaba a seguir caminando hasta llegar al lugar de origen, no sabía porque pero su corazón latía más rápido a cada momento.

Paso por al lado de una tienda de varitas que curiosamente era de la línea Ollivanders, sonrío al parecer las varitas eran un negocio rentable.

Casi se debía del camino por una tienda de artículos de Quidditch que tenía en vitrina la Nimbus 2001.

Curiosamente se iba acercando a un restaurant, sonrió al parecer su hambre lo confundió con algo más, en su subconsciente, Lucían movía la cabeza a veces podía ser tan inteligente pero en temas de amor quedaba igualado con un Troll, ingreso al local y hay la vio, una chica más o menos alta de unos 15 o 16 años, de pelo suelto rubio, hermoso, ojos azules brillante, piel de color blanca.

Al lado de ella estaba una niña pequeña igual a la chica mayor, a la derecha de ella estaba una mujer de varios años Harry calculo unos 50 años, aunque por la magia intensa que sentía de ella sabía que tenía más edad, en la cabeza de la mesa, estaba un hombre bastante alto, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, una mirada seria en ese momento, esto le llamo la atención a Harry y busco el motivo de esto y lo encontró el origen de todo eso era la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre, era igual que la chica que se robó la mirada de Harry pero con una figura más detallada y grande en definitiva, esa mujer superaba a Nym en cuanto a figura.

Lo que más le llamo la atención a Harry era la gran cantidad de hombres que miraban la mesa como embobados, las miradas que tenían esos hombres con las mujeres que ahí estaban eran perversas, hombres adultos como animales en celo, incluso habían unos que miraban con deseo a la niña pequeña.

Por instinto Harry se estaba enfadando, se vio tentado a sacar las espadas que estaban en su bolsillo agrandado y volar un par de cabezas, pero no podía hacer nada aun debía buscar a la chica a la que se unió en Francia cuando apenas nació, definitivamente Harry era un caso perdido.

Camino hasta una mesa vacía, solo para dos personas, cuando se sentó, un camarero mago, usaba pantalón negro con camisa de seda apegada al cuerpo, pelo negro, ojos azules y de piel más o menos tostada, al lado del había una libreta que tenía una pluma que flotaba sobre ella, lo miro como examinándolo y hablo.

-buenos días Monsieur, en que puedo ayudarlo-

-buenos días para usted también, quisiera un desayuno contundente pues no eh comido desde anoche que me sugiere-

-le recomendaría Merluza al beurre blanc es un plato típico y contundente, no se come hasta el almuerzo pero ya que menciono que tenía hambre-dijo el camarero.

Harry asintió no perdía nada con probar el plato, mientras le quitara el hambre estaba bien, paso alrededor de un minuto desde que el camarero se fue y frente a él se sentó la chica que se robó la mirada de Harry.

Este la miro a los ojos y solo los podía comparar con el cielo en un día de verano, la chica lo miraba solo a él intensamente, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

- _ **me avergüenzas muchacho, usa la magia idiota-**_ gruño Lucían, Harry como pudo se concentró en sentir su magia y vio cómo se enlazaba a la chica que estaba frente a él.

- _es una broma cierto, digo ella es bellísima solo la puedo comparar con Nym, mírala Lucían es hermosa, es radiante-_

 _-_ _ **la veo muchacho pero podrías hacer el favor de hablarle –**_

-h…hola-trato de decir Harry.

-hola-le contesto la chica con una sonrisa radiante, Harry por poco se queda de piedra la sonrisa de esa chica era más hermosa aun.

-no es que me moleste pero, porque te sentaste frente a mí-pregunto Harry.

-disculpa está ocupado-pregunto la chica un poco triste, a lo que Harry negó rápidamente-este veras…como puedo explicar esto sin que suene loco…estoyunidamagicamenteatiparatodalavida-dijo la chica rápidamente y agacho la mirada avergonzada, más atrás su abuela movía la cabeza con una sonrisa, su padre tenía una mirada mucho más seria y claro la madre de la chica miraba expectante la reacción de Harry, claro que este no se dio cuenta de nada de eso sino de lo guapa que se veía la chica con ese sonrojo.

-bueno, yo ya sabía eso pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema-dijo Harry, también con la mirada gacha-esto es nuevo para mí pero debo decir que te encuentro muy guapa, pero creo que vamos un poco rápido no crees-dijo Harry mirándola ahora a lo que ella asintió-primero que nada no sería correcto presentarnos-sugirió Harry.

-mi nombre es Fleur Delacour-se presentó la joven maga.

-es un placer para mi conocerte Fleur me llamo Harry Potter-dijo el mago extendiéndole la mano a lo que la chica la tomo y le dio un tirón y le estampo un beso, rápido y volvió a su silla, Harry quedo hay.

En el interior de Harry, Lucían se revolcaba de la risa perdiendo todo su porte de tipo rudo- _ **pelea contra seres que le pueden arrebatar la vida con un solo movimiento pero se queda rígido cuando una chica lo besa-**_

Al cabo de un minuto Harry volvió a reaccionar-wow-fue lo único que dijo.

-fue muy pronto-pregunto Fleur.

-más o menos-dijo Harry pero sonrió cuando miro a la chica que estaba muy feliz, el camarero se acercaba con la orden de Harry cuando se quedó embobado mirando a Fleur y esta puso cara de molestia.

-hola guapa-dijo descaradamente el camarero, eso molesto a Harry que en menos de un segundo estaba de pie toma la silla con un brazo la levanto y se para al lado del sujeto le dio un empujón con un brazo y se sentó a lado de Fleur pegado a ella pero guardando un poco de espacio.

Con un movimiento de la mano acomodo su plato que se veía sabroso, pero sintió la mirada de Fleur en el plato, al parecer ella tenía hambre también.

-quieres-le pregunto Harry, a lo que la mencionada asintió muy alegre, en la mesa donde estaba la familia Delacour mirando a la parejita el hombre no lo quería admitir pero el sujeto que estaba sentado al lado de su pequeña le agradaba un poco solo un poco, aunque cuando beso a su pequeña tenía ganas de asesinarlo, la mujer miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa y bastante conforme, la niña que estaba en el regazo de su abuela miraba la escena sin entender nada pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz, la abuela por otro lado examinaba a Harry y sentía la magia latente en el mismo decir que estaba asombrada era poca en toda su vida había visto un desarrollo mágico tan avanzado en un mago y menos de esa edad, comparado con la gente del lugar solo era superado por su suegro y ella, ellos eran aurores de nivel maestro.

El camarero se puso de pie de nuevo, miro a Harry con odio pero vio a Fleur y volvió a sonreír como idiota.

-disculpa quiero otro plato de estos-dijo Harry tranquilamente, pero en cada palabra trato de enviar toda su intensión asesina, apenas el camarero la sintió salió rápidamente.

-lo siento-se disculpó Fleur, Harry no entendió nada-yo soy una Veela, bueno un cuarto Veela y generalmente causamos eso en todos los hombres-

Harry la miro y se notaba que le molestaba ser una Veela, ahora no comía solo tenía la mirada puesta en el plato-tranquila solo son un par de idiotas-dijo Harry mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de ella, de inmediato Fleur se pegó a Harry y volvió a comer.

Más atrás Marcus era retenido por su esposa para que sacara la varita y le lanzara un hechizo al mocoso que estaba junto a su hijita.

-hazlo y te aseguro que no tendremos más hijos-dijo Apolline, Marcus se quedó quieto de inmediato.

Harry solo sonrió no lo podía negar le gustaba la chica que tenía pegada a su hombro.

Cuando volvió el camarero, Fleur estaba terminando su plato, asique Harry comenzó a comer no lo podía negar el plato era delicioso, aunque Fleur lo miro de nuevo.

-quieres-pregunto Harry rogando que dijera que no.

-no quiero eso, quiero Tarta tropézienne-dijo, Harry solo suspiro y sonrió, el camarero que no dejaba de mirar a Fleur tomo esta vez la libreta-puedes traer una tarta Tropézienne completa por favor-a lo que el camarero asintió de inmediato.

Siguieron comiendo, Harry probo la tarta después y le encanto, conversaron de temas banales como: a que colegio iba cada uno su edad, gustos, disgustos, entre otras cosas.

Claro después de comer Harry pago y la familia de Fleur que estaba una mesas más atrás se puso de pie, Harry se puso nervioso apenas conocía a Fleur y está ya lo estaba presentando a su familia en definitiva Fleur era alguien que si quería algo lo obtenía, cuando salido a Marcus digamos que hubo un duelo de apretones de mano que gano Harry con mucha facilidad, esto puso en guardia a Isabelle la abuela de Fleur( _ **n.a: sí ya sé que dije que tenía otro nombre pero me pareció correcto ponerle Isabelle a la abuela de Fleur digamos que no pude ignorar la sugerencia de un fan),**_ el chico que estaba frente a ellos no era para nada normal.

Después de presento con Apolline, la mujer era guapa y tenía cierta aura hipnótica pero Harry no sucumbió ante ella, le beso el dorso de la mano como todo caballero de sociedad, después saludo a la pequeña Gabrielle que lo miraba con una sonrisa, apenas la vio Harry se encariño con ella, al final fue a saludar a Isabelle pero esta lo detuvo, de inmediato Harry se tensó, la mujer acerco su mano al pecho de Harry y se mantuvo así por unos 5 min.

-veo que eres alguien interesante con una parte sobrenatural que jamás he visto-dijo la mujer mirando a Harry a los ojos como tratando de ver su alma-me agradas-dijo la mujer y Harry se relajó, pero aun así tomo la mano de la anciana y la beso.

Fleur lo tomo de un brazo y este no dijo nada.

-bueno creo que es momentos de volver a casa no crees papa-dijo como si nada la rubia platinado, el hombre asintió de mala gana, Apolline sonrió y Isabelle movía la cabeza.

-espera un poco-dijo Harry-quieres que yo valla a tu casa, digo aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente y no creo que sea muy grato para tu familia-

Atrás de Harry, Marcus asentía-no creo que tengan problemas además si vas a mi casa podremos pasar más tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor-dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió derrotado no tenía caso discutir además le convenía bastante no tendría que buscar un hotel y claro no tendría que buscar más a la chica ahora solo le rogaba a Merlín que no muriera cuando le dijera lo que era y otros punto importantes, sin más preámbulo se tomaron de las manos todos y desaparecieron.

 _ **Time skip: 3 semanas después.**_

Podemos ver a Harry en el despacho de Kronus, acompañado por toda la familia Delacour, Fleur estaba triste, no quería separarse de Harry en tres semanas habían hablado de mucho y hecho otras cosas, Marcus no miraba con tanto odio a Harry, Apolline estaba sonriente y un poco triste, Gabrielle se notaba que había llorado mucho e Isabelle estaba un poco triste pues Harry era una criatura que jamás se había visto en el mundo mágico y ella era amante de las criaturas mágicas, por lo que estaba escribiendo un libro personal sobre Harry y su especie.

Harry se despidió de la mano con Kronus y tomo un guante de goma, y apareció en el despacho de Ragnark, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa afilada como siempre, Harry le conto su aventura, se impresiono un poco pues Ragnark prestaba atención a cada palabra y anotaba rápidamente la historia de Harry, cuando le pregunto porque él goblin le dijo que más adelante sabría de ello, hablaron de negocios, nuevas inversiones, ganancias, perdidas, nuevos mercados y otros asuntos igual de relevantes, también había carta de Sirius, la leería más tarde ahora debía ir por su nueva varita y claro su antigua varita reparada, Ragnark también tenía un par de libros para Harry sobre magia y hechizos, el joven mago le agradeció bastante y como obsequio le dio una garra de la bestia que tenía en la espalda y que fue entregada por Kronus.

Salió del banco, camino hasta Ollivanders, entro en la tienda espero un poco y con una pila de cajas venia el dueño de la tienda, se veía más ojeroso y cansado que de costumbre.

-ohh señor Potter que gusto volver a verlo-dijo el hombre, Harry asintió dando a entender que para él también era un gusto, el señor Ollivanders con un movimiento de la mano cerro la tienda y se acercó más a Harry-acompáñeme señor Potter, su varita esta lista-el mencionado asintió y siguió a Ollivanders-su varita señor Potter es una de mis mejores creaciones sin sonar arrogante, jamás en toda mi carrera pude trabajar con semejantes elementos, puedo asegurar señor Potter que dedique mucho tiempo a la elaboración de esta varita y valió cada segundo-llegaron a taller de la tienda y se veían trozos de madera, núcleos destruidos, en definitiva parecía que hay paso un pequeño tornado, en una mesa aparte estaban las dos varitas.

-32cm , madera de Arce, muy buena elección señor Potter la madera se acoplo de excelente manera al núcleo, hablando de núcleo es un núcleo triple de piedra, pelo y cuerno de unicornio, flexibilidad inigualable y gran resistencia aun no conozco sus especificaciones confió señor Potter que las compartirá conmigo en un futuro próximo-dijo Ollivanders mientras le entregaba la varita Harry.

Este la agito y esta vibro en sus manos, la magia de Harry se manifestó en una oleada de color azul y negro a la vez, todo el lugar quedo ordenado en un santiamén.

-excelente señor Potter-

-muchas gracias Señor Ollivanders me gustaría que la existencia de esta varita quedara en ya sabe anonimato-dijo Harry.

-de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna señor Potter-

-entonces cuanto de debo señor Ollivanders-

-por la varita nueva nada señor Potter, no podría cobrar por ese trabajo, en cuanto al arreglo de su otra varita digamos que tuve que cambiar todo el madero y es un total de 15 galeones-

Harry asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo en específico en su monedero mágico y saco un papel que entrego después al señor Ollivanders.

-señor Potter no puedo aceptar esto-

-no hay peros señor Ollivanders usted realizo un excelente trabajo estoy muy conforme, además ese cupón le ayudara a innovar más en este campo que maneja tan bien-dijo Harry.

-muchas gracias señor Potter-dijo Ollivanders y salieron del taller se despidieron en la recepción del pequeño local y Harry salió de ahí.

3 horas más tarde estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Dursley, en sus manos traía la jaula con Hedwig y en la otra a Metztil, que estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su padre/maestro.

Camino a casa toco la puerta y Petunia abrió cuando lo vio puso cara de desagrado pero lo dejo pasar.

Llevo sus cosas a su habitación, volvió a salir de la habitación, curiosamente sus tios le habían dado una habitación que antes usaba Dudley para guardar sus juguetes no estaba más pero tampoco era lo mejor del mundo además que se podía esperar de su familia materna, salió de la habitación y en pasillo lo estaba esperando Vernon , al parecer tenían una cena importante hoy y no querían que el los molestara o causara un desastre con ese maldito poder que poseía asique debía quedarse en la alacena todo él día no era como que le importara mucho por lo que asintió y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer pues tenía mucha hambre, cuando termino de comer eran las 7 pm, pues había pasado más de una hora desde que se hizo la comida y se la comió, llevo toda la losa al lavado y la dejo ahí se encamino a su habitación y entro en ella, ahí se encontró con algo que no debería estar ahí en su cama estaba un ser que no conocía, la pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

 _-Lucían que es esto-_

 _ **-no tengo la más mínima idea-**_

 _ **-**_ hola-dijo Harry con tono de pregunta.

-Harry Potter-dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo- hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor... -

Harry lo mira, manteniendo la guardia no debía confiarse con nadie.

-quien es usted-pregunto.

-Dobby, señor, Dobby a secas, Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.

-encantado de conocerte Dobby-dijo Harry-pero que estas asiendo tu aquí algún motivo especial-

-Sí, señor -contestó Dobby con franqueza-Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...-

-siéntate-dijo Harry indicándole la cama.

El elfo miro a Harry impresionado y rompió en llanto, definitivamente no era una buena situación, Harry se estaba hartando pero trato de hablar con el elfo doméstico, pero lo único que conseguía era que se golpeara y llorara más fuerte, tuvo que colocar un hechizo anti sonido, lo mejor era dejar de hacer preguntas difíciles pero ya sabía que el elfo pertenecía a una familia en donde trabajaba, eso le llamo la atención que familia mandaría un elfo domestico hasta su digamos casa.

-¿Y saben que está aquí?-preguntó Harry.

Dobby se estremeció.

-No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor, tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse…-

- _bueno este elfo vino a escondidas sabiendo cual es el riesgo-_

 _-_ está bien entonces porque te arriesgas tanto por mi Dobby-pregunto Harry.

 _-_ Harry Potter es humilde y modesto-dijo Dobby, respetuoso, le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos-Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-

-Voldemort-pregunto Harry.

Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:

-¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!-

-perdón-se disculpó Harry.

Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.

-Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Ay, señor!-exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto- ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts-

Harry se quedó callado- _no me agrada como suena esto Lucían creo que en nuestra ausencia pasaron muchas cosas, pero Ragnark me hubiera puesto al tanto, quizá no lo sabe-_

 _-_ porque no debo volver a Hogwarts Dobby-pregunto Harry.

-Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad, ess demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos, si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal-

-¿Por qué?-ahora si estaba interesado más que nunca.

-Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter, una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia-susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo-hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor, Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!-

-¿Qué cosas terribles?-preguntó inmediatamente Harry- ¿Quién las está tramando?-

Lamento la pregunta pues el elfo trato de golpearse pero Harry lo detuvo-está bien no puedes decirme, pero yo debo ir a Hogwarts mis amigos me esperan-

-¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter?-preguntó maliciosamente.

Harry lo quedo mirando cuando llego no había ninguna carta de sus amigos, de Nym o Hermione algo andaba mal y a juzgar por la cara que puso el elfo supo que él tenía algo que ver.

-muy bien quiero todas mis cartas de vuelta Dobby o me molestare-dijo Harry tomándolo fuertemente de un brazo, el elfo quedo rígido pero aun así metió la mano en el almohadón que traía como vestimenta y saco las cartas, Harry distinguió la letra de Hermione, Hagrid, Nym y los gemelos.

-Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor-el mencionado estaba molesto y trato de tomar las cartas rápidamente pero el elfo desapareció y apareció a dos metros de distancia.

-Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts, ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!-

Harry lo pensó debía actuar como un Slytherin en estos momentos.

-está bien Dobby prometo no ir a Hogwarts hoy-

El elfo asintió conforme y le entrego las cartas a Harry y con un chasquido de los dedos desapareció.

Aunque el elfo para asegurarse que Harry no se fuera de ahí, bajo apareció en la cocina y dejo un desastre en ella, Petunia grito pues en ese momento ella iba a buscar el postre, Vernon apareció en menos de lo imaginado para ver qué pasaba, nadie estaba ahí por lo que solo una persona tenía el poder de hacer eso en la casa y esa persona era Harry, de alguna forma Vernon lo soluciono pero el problema fue que apareció una lechuza, como Harry vio esto pues apenas escucho el estallido de los platos en la cocina bajo rápidamente a ver, la lechuza dejo caer la carta en la cabeza de la señora Manson o bueno eso entendió Harry, la mujer salió disparada de la casa y el señor Manson salió detrás de ella.

Vernon tomo la carta y la abrió después de leerla miro a Harry con malicia y odio infinito.

-¡leela, vamos leela!-ordeno y Harry la tomo.

Harry la tomo para leerla:

 _Estimado Señor Potter:_

 _Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las ocho y doce minutos._

 _Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero)._

 _Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos)._

 _¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!_

 _Afectuosamente, Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_

 _Ministerio de Magia_

Harry lo supo Vernon le haría la vida imposible y en menos de lo que se pudo mover Vernon lo tomo de un brazo y lo encerró en la habitación, no supo cómo fue capaz de llevarlo como si nada, vamos él tenía mucha más fuerza que él, dudaba que un humano fuera más fuerte que el pero por razones del destino no reacciono a tiempo.

-¡te quedaras aquí y no iras a ese maldito colegio, si tratas de escapar por medio de la magia te expulsaran!-grito y rio como demente.

- _bien estoy cansado, creo que mejor dormiré y mañana me iré al callejón Diagón, pero antes debo volver el hechizo localizador de Dumbledore sobre mí, espera cuando todos duerman y le visitare a Dudley-_

Dicho y hecho, una hora y media después, Harry se internó en la habitación de Dudley y volvió a realizar el ritual de manera inversa, ahora el "radar" estaba puesto en su lugar, volvió a la cama después de uno hora, se acomodó en la cama para disponerse a dormir, cuando sintió que golpeaban su ventana, pensó que era Hedwig pero golpeaba con bastante insistencia, hizo a un lado a Metztil que dormía al lado del, se puso de pie y hay estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, era George Weasley.

-George-exclamo Harry.

-Harry que sucedió-respondio el pelirrojo.

Harry para explicar la situación se acercó a la ventana y hay vio a George y Fred sobre un ¿auto?, efectivamente era un auto, un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Era como una escoba o eso era con lo que podía compararlo Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó George- ¿Por qué no has contestado nuestras cartas? Te hemos pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a nuestra casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino hoy diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los muggles-

-es una larga historia después te la contare-

-bien, ahora nos vamos a casa de mis padres quieras o no-dijo Fred mientras mantenía el auto estable-que esperas toma tus cosas-

Harry sonrío y asintió, tomo la jaula y la otra jaula donde acomodo a Metztil, que solo gruño un poco y continuo durmiendo, se las paso a George que las tomo con un poco de dificultad pero las cargo al auto.

-debo ir por mi baúl-dijo Harry mientras trataba de forzar la entrada, no podía aplicar mucha fuerza o rompería la chapa.

-a un lado Harry-dijo Fred que de alguna forma estaba parado a su lado, se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura-Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos muggles, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas-

Harry sonrió debía aprender ese noble arte-está bien yo voy por mi baúl ustedes esperen aquí-dijo Harry y partió.

Salió de la habitación, en punta de pies dio un salto hacia delante y aterrizo con las manos se mantuvo derecho, cayo justo frente a la escalera que descendía, bajo rápidamente en el último escalón salto para evitar que sonara, rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de la alacena que abrió sin problemas y hay estaba su baúl, lo levitaría pero prefirió tomarlo, no era que le pesara tanto, se lo acomodo en el hombro, y salió de la alacena, subió la escalera, llego a la habitación y paso el baúl a George que lo esperaba se acomodó en el asiento trasero del auto y se fueron.

Soltaron a Hedwig para que pudiera volar, esta ululó feliz y voló al lado del coche.

-Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...?-preguntó George impaciente-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre de la cocina, cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Muy sospechoso-dijo finalmente Fred.

-Me huele mal-corroboré George-¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?-

-no podía-dijo Harry.

-esto no me convence Harry no sería una broma de Malfoy en venganza por lo que le hicimos al termino del año-dijo Fred.

-no lo creo los elfos mágicos tienen mucho poder y no los usarían sin el permiso de sus magos y si actuaba de esa manera lo hizo sin que ellos lo supieran-contraargumento George.

-además sabes que Lucius Malfoy no es muy blanco que se diga-dijo Fred, Harry recordó la charla que había tenido con los gemelos y sobre lo que les contaba su padre que sucedía en el ministerio.

-además debe pertenecer a una familia de linaje antiguo y rica-dijo George.

-mamá siempre menciona que le gustaría tener uno-dijo Fred, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-maldición verdad que es una hipócrita siempre tubo dinero, pero ni siquiera lo invirtió en la familia-exclamo mientras golpeaba el volante.

-lo lamentamos Harry, apenas tengamos éxito en nuestro futuro negocio te devolveremos cada sickle con intereses-dijo George.

-no importa el dinero, no me interesa eso, galeones más galeones menos no hacen la diferencia, además seremos cochinamente ricos cuando triunfemos en el negocio-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Y se olvidó el asunto comenzaron a conversar sobre futuras travesuras, curiosidades de su casa, como el espíritu malvado y horrendo en el ático y gnomos en el jardín, mencionaron el extraño comportamiento de Ron y Percy, mayormente el de Percy, que no les quería prestar su lechuza y otras cosas, donde trabajaba el padre de los gemelos según ellos el departamento más aburrido de todo el ministerio, Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, contaron historias de su padre, en más de alguna Harry se rio como loco, el origen del coche, pues al parecer a señor Weasley le fascinaban las cosas Muggles y tenía muchas de ellas en el garaje de la casa.

-Ahí está la carretera principal-dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas-Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.-

Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este., Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.

-Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo -explicó George-En Ottery Saint Catchpole-

El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.

-¡Aterrizamos!-exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo, Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de los gemelos

Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado, cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera», en torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado, varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

-no es la gran cosa-dijeron los gemelos apenados.

-están de broma esta casa es genial miren ese diseño, debe tener un montón de detalles ocultos, tienen un gran espacio y pueden hacer magia sin ser molestados esto es lo mejor del mundo-exclamo Harry sonriendo, los gemelos sonrieron también.

—Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido — advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno, entonces tú, George, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.

-Bien-dijo George-Vamos, Harry, nosotros dormimos…

De repente, George se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta y hay estaba Molly Weasley.

- _que comience el juego-_ pensó Harry.

Bien señoras y señores, niños y niñas, magos y magas, espíritus, almas perdidas, ovejas descarriadas, escorias de la sociedad, lectoras y lectores adictos y demás seres en general, hemos terminado la mini saga, se preguntaran porque no sale lo que paso en la casa de los Delacour bueno eso será una historia que aparecerá más adelante en recuerdos del Señor Potter, Potterheart, espero que tuvieran su distintivo negro el 2 de mayo, ahora a lo importante, quizá publique con mucho distanciamiento los capítulos de ahora en adelante, es todo lo que deben saber, daremos inicio a la segunda aventura de Harry en Hogwarts, será interesante, tengo muchas ideas, si tienen algún problema con mi frecuencia de publicación bueno se aguantan.

Se despide el Tenzai.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 **-habla Lucían-**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _-Bien-dijo George-Vamos, Harry, nosotros dormimos…_

 _De repente, George se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa, los otros dos se dieron la vuelta y hay estaba Molly Weasley._

 _-que comience el juego-pensó Harry._

 _ **Arrancamos: Estadía en la madriguera, segundo año de Hogwarts.**_

La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos o al menos eso era lo que veían los gemelos, para Harry solo era una mujer que se dejó influenciar por Dumbledore.

-¡Ah!-musitó Fred.

-¡Merlín y Morgana!-exclamó George.

La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.

-Así que...-dijo

-Buenos días, mamá-saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.

-¡Saben lo preocupada que estaba por ustedes, acaso se les paso por la mente que haría yo si los perdiera, o peor aún que los hubieran visto Muggles¡-grito la mujer roja como tomate.

-perdona mama pero teni…-trato de hablar Fred pero fue callado por los gritos de la mujer.

-¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota!... Ya verán cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...-

-Percy, el prefecto perfecto -murmuró Fred.

-pues deberían aprender del-exclamo la mujer para después ver a Harry- _se suponía que debía ser más débil y pequeño o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore en la última carta que me mando, no este chico-_

 _-_ me alegro de verte Harry, cielo-dijo la mujer con la cara más amable que pudo.

Harry no dijo nada pero debía reconocer que esa mujer era una excelente actriz.

-ven pasa a desayunar-

Harry miro a los gemelos, estos asintieron con la cara y lo alentaron a pasar, la cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado, en el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor, Harry se sentó mirando cada detalle de la cocina, lo primero era conocer el terreno donde sería la batalla, además era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de sus mejores amigos, el reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números, esto llamo de inmediato la atención de Harry en el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando».

Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como: La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto, en definitiva los magos usaban la magia para todo, no le extrañaba que tuvieran hechizos para limpiar los inodoros. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal (cosa casi imposible), la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».

Harry centro su mirada en el accionar de Molly Weasley, no podía confiarse, sabia por investigaciones hechas por Ragnark que la pequeña pelirroja era una experta en pociones de engaño y de amor.

Noto que esta no se preocupaba mucho de la preparación del desayuno y lo único que hacía era reclamarle a los gemelos murmurando cosas como: menudo susto me han dado como se les ocurre hacer, cuando su padre llegue van a ver.

-no es tú culpa Harry, querido-dijo mientras le dejaba caer al plato de Harr salchichas, que fueron olidas rápidamente por Harry, corto una con el cuchillo que estaba al lado de su plato y la volvió a oler para asegurarse.

-Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Fred y George seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí, pero-dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos, que también fueron olidos por Harry-cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..-termino de decir mirando a los gemelos que también hacían lo mismo que Harry, ellos sabían que su madre no les revelaría su plan a ellos pues, era evidente que su lealtad estaba con Harry pero si lograba que bebieran una poción, se les soltaría la lengua rápidamente, como consecuencia sabrían todo sobre Harry y ellos no iban a traicionarlo nunca.

La pelirroja como si fuera lo más común del mundo golpeo su varita en la mesa y en el fregadero los platos y demás implementos sucios comenzó a lavarse.

-estaba nublado mama-dijo Fred mientras se llevaba una salchicha a la boca.

-tú te callas y no hables con la boca abierta-le reclamo la mujer.

-no nos vio nadie-contrarresto George, a lo que Mollu cayó con una mirada.

- _no se puede negar esta mujer tiene carácter-_ pensó Harry en su interior Lucían asintió.

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.

- _Ginny Weasley-_ pensó Harry.

-Es Ginny-dijo George a Harry en voz baja-mi hermana, se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti-

-Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry-dijo Fred con una sonrisa, no podían mostrar otra actitud pues su madre se daría cuenta además era entretenido molestar un poco a Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra má, no volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.

-Estoy que reviento-dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor-Creo que me iré a la cama y…, ven Harry te mostrare nuestra habitación-

-nada de eso- exclamo Molly- si el par de jovencitos se la pasó toda la noche despierto no es mi culpa, ahora iras a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos comienzan a acabar con todo lo que ven-

-pero mama…-exclamo Fred.

-y tu George debes ir con el-dijo la mujer mirando al otro gemelo, para después posar su mirada en Harry- tu no cariño, ve a dormir si quieres.

Harry se negó-no estoy cansado señora Weasley, además nunca he visto una desgnomización-

-eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido-dijo la señora Weasley-pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular-

-mama nosotros sabemos cómo hacerlo-alego Fred.

Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar»- _no puede ser de nuevo ese sujeto es un maldito farsante según leí y me conto Ragnark-_

-Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...

-A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.

-No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!

Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry, el jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín, a los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.

Fred se inclinó, tomo algo que salía de entre unas plantas que Harry no identifico, apretó la mano con fuerza o eso veía Harry y saco algo.

-esto es un gnomo-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-chillaba el gnomo.

Era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata, Fred lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos, Fred lo tomo por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.

-esto es lo que tienes que hacer-explicó, levantó al gnomo en lo alto mientras este reclamaba y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo- los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.

Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos 10 metros, con un ruido sordo.

-que débil Freddy, apuesto que soy capaz de lanzarlo más lejos que tu-dijo George.

Harry sonrío y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que los gemelos solo que en un pequeño descuido un gnomo le mordió la mano, esto no le gustó nada a Harry que miro la madriguera para ver si estaba por ahí Molly-miren esto chicos-dijo Harry centrando la vista de los gemelos en él, apretó el tobillo del gnomo con mayor fuerza y lo lanzo, el gnomo se perdió en el aire y al cabo de unos 6 segundos se escuchó un ruido bastante alejado, los gemelos miraban a Harry asombrados.

-creo que gane-dijo este mientras reía y continuaba su búsqueda de más Gnomos.

Los gemelos solo pestañaron se miraron entre ellos y continuaron en su labor

-Ya ves que no son muy listos-observó George, atrapando cinco o seis gnomos a la vez- en cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear, ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio-

Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.

-Volverán-dijo Fred, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo-es gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...

En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Ya ha llegado!-dijo George-¡Papá está en casa!-

Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, sin gafas y los ojos cerrados, era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos, llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.

-¡Qué noche!-exclamo, tomando la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor-nueve redadas, ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda-

El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.

-¿Encontraste algo, papá?-preguntó Fred con interés

-sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde-respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo.

Harry sonrió eso pasaba seguido en la casa de los Dursley ahora entendía la razón, el señor Weasley siguió hablando.

Y claro todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que Molly exclamo- ¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?-

El señor Weasley la miro de lado y un poco temeroso-¿c-coches querida?-

-Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole-Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.

El señor Weasley parpadeó.

-Bueno, querida…-comenzó a hablar Arthur con su esposa Harry los miraba discutir con una sonrisa y más cuando el Señor Weasley había dejado un vacío legal en la ley que el mismo había escrito, claro hasta que Molly lo menciono a el-

-¿Harry?-dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender-¿Qué Harry?-

-¡Merlín! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte George nos ha hablado mucho de ti...

-¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto!-gritó la señora Weasley- ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?

-¿Es verdad que hicieron eso?-preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso-¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir-titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos- que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...

-mejor dejémoslo a ellos discutir-dijo Fred-ven te enseñaremos nuestra habitación o como nosotros le llamamos-dijo Fred.

-el laboratorio-completo George.

Harry sonrió y acompaño a los gemelos, salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag, subieron un tramo más de las escaleras y hay decía en una esquina, "Habitación de Fred y George", las paredes tenían hollín en algunos lados, en el techo colgaban un par de sustancias pegajosas de tono violeta, habían posters de muchos nombres de artículos para bromas y en una esquina tenían un cartel que decía "Sortilegios Weasley-Potter", habían dos camas simples en otra esquina de la habitación estaban dos escritorios en donde estaban los libros de cada gemelo, tenían una ventana más o menos pequeña.

-no es muy grande pero es lo que tenemos-dijo George un poco desanimado.

-están de broma, esta es la mejor casa y habitación del mundo-exclamo Harry con una sonrisa a lo que los gemelos sonrieron felices-pero donde ocultan el material para ponernos a trabajar-pregunto Harry con un brillo maligno en los ojos que fue imitado por los gemelos.

Ya entrada la noche y con más de un intento de Ron por meterse a la habitación de los gemelos para hablar con Harry, los mencionados continuaron con su labor a intervalos de tiempo se podían escuchar explosiones en la habitación y carcajadas de los gemelos y Harry.

La señora Weasley insistió que durmiera en la habitación de Ron que en ella tendrían más espacio, pero Harry le dijo que no, además los gemelos habían armado una cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando todos se durmieron Harry y los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se miraron:

-bien ahora si podremos hablar-dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a la habitación con su mano-pregunte lo que quieran-

-como fue el viaje a Francia-pregunto George.

-bastante interesante conocí a una chica muy guapa-dijo Harry mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una foto del y Fleur.

Los gemelos miraron a Harry y en ellos se notaba la admiración por Harry-debes enseñarnos a hacer así de hábil en la conquista-dijeron los gemelos al unísono y Harry sonrió.

-bueno les traje obsequios-dijo Harry y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y del saco dos cajas pequeñas-están encantadas son más grandes, adelante vean lo que tienen-dicho esto los gemelos las abrieron y hay estaban dos trajes de color banco y un par de zapatos.

-qué es esto-pregunto Fred.

-eso amigos míos es un traje que puede cambiar de colores al que uno más le guste, pensé que como seremos los dueños de la mejor compañía de bromas del mundo mágico debíamos al menos poseer algo que nos distinga-dijo Harry mientras el sacaba el suyo.

-espera Harry, confías plenamente que lograremos nuestro objetivo-pregunto George.

-claro, ustedes son los mejores bromistas que conozco en el mundo que más podría pedir-dijo Harry.

Los gemelos miraron a Harry, por fin alguien los apoyaba tanto como su padre o Charlie y Bill, su madre les decía que era una pérdida del tiempo dedicarse a hacer esas cosas, eso era lo que les faltaba el apoyo de alguien más, ya era un avance tener la ropa que utilizarían o al menos algo parecido.

Se las probaron y Harry también la del, no tenían espejo en la habitación por lo que solo se valieron de sus opiniones, el traje de Harry se tornó de color negro, el de Fred de color café y el de George de color verde olivo.

Después de eso guardaron los vestuarios para una próxima ocasión y se fueron a dormir, aunque claro siguieron hablando mientras estaban acostados.

Los días siguientes fueron los mejores del mundo para Harry, se rieron mucho, crearon nuevos artículos para el año que se venía, una de las personas que le agradó mucho a Harry fue el señor Weasley que siempre lo sometía a interrogatorios sobre artículos Muggles y que Harry respondía a cada uno de ellos.

Aunque igual había gente que no le agradaba un ejemplo era Ron que a cada momento quería alejarlo de los gemelos o la señora Weasley que no dejaba de hacerlo comer cada vez que podía.

Ya entrada la noche del 6 día Harry se salió de la habitación de los gemelos sin que estos se dieran cuenta y se puso a observar el cielo en la compañía de la Luna, paso más de una hora mirando el cielo estrellado y pensando en las cosas que había pasado hasta el momento.

-sin poder dormir Harry-pregunto una voz detrás de Harry.

-si señor Weasley-dijo Harry mientras lo miraba.

Arthur se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado-es hermoso no-dijo este.

-el que señor-

-el cielo, imagina Harry todo el espacio que existe haya arriba algún día seremos capaces de poder habitar lo que hay fuera de este planeta o lo insignificante que somos para el universo-

Harry no dijo nada.

-que, pensaste que por ser mago no sabría nada del universo y estrellas Harry, por eso me gustan las cosas Muggles de hecho lo primero que obtuve de los Muggles es un libro de astronomía-comento este con una sonrisa.

-nunca me hubiera imaginado eso señor Weasley-

-hay muchas cosas que el mundo oculta Harry y aún más el infinito y basto universo-

-sobre eso me gustaría hablar señor Arthur-

-qué cosa Harry, que mi esposa, Ron y Ginny actúen de manera tan extraña a mis espaldas y excluyan a los gemelos-dijo el señor Weasley-o que en múltiples ocasiones he visto a mi esposa hablar con alguien a altas horas de la noche-

-señor Weasley, este, vera… no sé cómo explicar esto-

-calma Harry-tranquilizo Arthur- los gemelos son buenos chicos pero un poco ingenuos a veces, ya se todo lo que debo saber o al menos lo que les quisiste contar, no por nada soy un funcionario del ministerio y un auror encubierto, tu tío me entreno, pues debía proteger a mi familia de Voldemort-Harry no se lo creía ese hombre que estaba al lado del era más de lo que aparentaba, se había confiado en demasía con los gemelos, ahora debía ver la forma de poner las cosas a su favor ese hombre sabía demasiado.

-no te alteres muchacho no diré nada y a los gemelos ya les lance un hechizo para que Molly no pueda leer sus pensamientos, además con sus barreras de Oclumancia en aumento será bastante buenos para proteger secretos, te quiero agradecer por regalarles esas escobas y apoyarlos en su sueño de ser bromistas yo no puedo hacerlo pues mi trabajo no me permite un sueldo muy elevado y bueno en cuanto al tema de Molly deberé verlo más adelante, pero te quería pedir perdón por lo que ella ha hecho-dijo el señor Weasley mientras miraba a Harry.

-está bien señor…-y continuaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Weasley actuaba como siempre por lo que Harry decidió hacer lo mismo, la estadía de Harry en la Madriguera estaba por ahora segura, una mañana soleada cuando Harry bajo con los gemelos el señor Weasley estaba tomando una café.

-Han llegado cartas del colegio-dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y los gemelos unos sobres parecidos de color amarillento-Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una-Harry asintió y a la vez sonrió al parecer Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Harry y los gemelos abrieron sus cartas, en primer lugar se les indicaba el retorno a clases el 1 de Septiembre, junto a eso estaba otra carta en donde estaba la lista de textos.

-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.

-Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Esto sembró la duda en el trio, que se intercambiaron cartas y notaron que tenían los mismos libros.

-esto debe ser una broma-dijo George

-de seguro nuestra profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras debe ser una fan-dijo Fred, a lo que Harry asintió pero por dentro era otra cosa.

- _al parecer Dumbledore, no quiere que estemos bien preparados para defendernos de las amenazas que se vienen, si confió en la información que me proporciono Ragnark este sujeto no es más que un farsante-_ pensó Harry en su mente Lucían asintió.

- _ **deberemos tomar medidas preventivas y preparar de buena forma a Fred y George, Harry-**_

Sería interesante este año, con un profesor que era un fraude, aunque debía estar atento a cualquier movimiento de Dumbledore o su enemigo declarado Voldemort, aunque algo le decía que el ataque no sería directo sino de uno de sus secuaces.

-Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos-observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres-de hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...-

-ya nos arreglaremos-dijo la señora Weasley aunque claro, Harry y los gemelos no estaban para nada felices, lo único bueno era que sus caras no lo demostraba-espero que Ginny pueda utilizar algunas cosas de ustedes el primer año-

Harry, notando que George estaba por hablar de nuevo intervino-inicias este año-pregunto mirando a la pequeña pelirroja, que asintió furiosamente y mirando al suelo.

Unos segundos después apareció Percy, perfectamente arreglado, su ropa impecable, peinado correctamente y con su brillante insignia de prefecto, en definitiva no podía caerles peor a los gemelos y Harry.

-muy buenos días-dijo el anteriormente descrito-hace un hermoso día-se fue a sentar a desayunar pero hay estaba Errol la vieja lechuza familiar, claro que armo un alboroto que ignoraron por completo Harry y los gemelos, que comían panes con mermelada, al parecer Molly no realizaría ningún movimiento porque el heredero de Hogwarts no sentía ningún aroma extraño de la comida.

Fred de la nada paro de comer y se acercó a Errol, George y Harry lo miraban, tomo a la lechuza y le quito una carta de la pata-lo olvidaba, le envíe una carta a Hermione donde le decía que te iríamos a buscar-acción siguiente le entrego la carta a Harry.

Este la rasgo, le dio una rápida mirada, después miro al dueño de casa-señor Weasley podríamos ir a comprar los útiles escolares el próximo miércoles, para poder juntarnos con Hermione-

El señor Weasley miro a su esposa, esta los miro y Harry noto en su mirada que estaba furiosa, por dentro porque por fuera mostraba una cara alegre-bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar su material-dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?-

Los gemelos, Harry y para la desgracia de los anteriores, Ron los acompaño a la cima de la colina para poder practicas Quidditch en el prado de los Weasley, el lugar era ideal ya que habían muchos árboles, que dificultarían la vista de cualquier Muggle no deseado, no podían usar pelotas de verdad por lo que utilizaron manzanas, las escobas de los gemelos se desempeñaban de maravilla pero el problema era Ron que volaba o al menos eso intentaba en su escoba era una estrella fugaz, por lo que Harry le presto su escoba para que dejara de fastidiarlos.

Invitaron a Percy que se negó, eso lo sabían pero era mejor aparentar que les importaba-me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos-dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo-no parece el mismo recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró-

-matrículas de honor en brujería-explico George- al ver que Harry no entendía-Bill también sacó doce, si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia, creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza-

La semana paso sin mayores cambios, Harry y los gemelos siguieron elaborando nuevos artículos, Harry quien había venido preparado, en su baúl tenía un par de ingredientes para nuevas pastillas, aunque claro este año querían hacer algo que explotara en gran forma, por lo que Harry se encargó de traer pólvora.

El día domingo, la señora Weasley, los levanto temprano, para Harry no fue un problema que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, tomaron el desayuno, se arreglaron un poco, la señora Weasley se acercó a la chimenea, tomo una maceta que estaba en la esquina de esta.

-ya casi no nos queda, Arthur-dijo con un suspiro-tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!-

Y le ofreció la maceta.

Harry vio que todos lo miraban-este…nunca he hecho esto-dijo mirando a los gemelos.

-es verdad-dijo Fred golpeándose la frente se acercó a Harry y tomo un puñado de los polvos-estos son polvos _flu_ creados para transportarnos, mira esto-

Arrojo los polvos al fuego de la chimenea, las llamas bailaban con vigor, y se veía como pequeñas partículas del polvo explotaban en el aire, el color verde esmeralda ilumino un poco la habitación, Fred se metió en la chimenea y grito-¡al callejón Diagon!-y sin dejar rastro del desapareció.

Harry miro la escena emocionado, rápidamente tomo los polvos y los arrojo al fuego, se volvió a producir de nuevo la explosión y el azabache se metió en la chimenea y grito lo mismo que Fred, sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba, giraba rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció una chimenea.

Cayo sentado, frente a él estaba Fred mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-veo que no apareciste en la chimenea equivocada, eso es bueno-esperaron un par de segundos más y apareció George.

-papa dijo que podíamos adelantarnos, al parecer a Ron se le olvido algo y mama lo está regañando-

El dúo pelirrojo y el azabache sonrieron y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

-es una chimenea publica Harry, como puedes ver esta en una de las esquinas del callejón, pero solo puede traer no enviar-explico Fred.

-Harry, nos estas escuchando…-dijo George mirando a Harry que miraba a Draco Malfoy y al que supuso su padre dirigirse a un callejón bastante interesante a ojos de Harry.

-al parecer Malfoy tiene asuntos pendientes en el callejón Knockturn-dijo Fred.

-que dicen chicos listos para conocer el callejón Knocturn-pregunto Harry a lo que los gemelos asintieron con una genuina sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del callejón miraron hacia los lados para cerciorarse que no hubieran ojos indebidos y se adentraron en el callejón, claro que los gemelos y Harry llevaban las varitas en mano debajo de las mangas para repeler cualquier amenaza, el ambiente era lúgubre, paredes sucias, magos que cayeron en desgracia o eso decían sus ropas, las tiendas eran más oscuras con pocas señales de vida en su interior, el olor que había en el ambiente no era para nada agradable pero si soportable.

Caminaban de manera lenta y atentos a cualquier movimiento siguiendo los pasos de los dos peliblancos, que no tenían reparos en cubrir su cabello, en realidad Harry dudaba en que pensaba Voldemort cuando dejo que Malfoy se uniera a su lado, el sujeto no tenían ni el más mínimo interés en mantener sus prácticas digamos ilícitas en secreto.

Dejando eso de lado siguieron en su aventura, los gemelos miraban a los magos y brujas que los miraban con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, los dos estaban preparados habían aprendido un par de hechizos con Harry en vacaciones, no los habían practicado pero sabían los movimientos.

-alto-dijo Harry.

Los gemelos están tan concentrados en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que olvidaron prestar atención y cuando miraron al frente vieron como los Malfoys entraban en una tienda que poseía el nombre Borgin y Burkes.

Ya después Harry le comentaría a Ragnark sobre la tienda, se acomodaron detrás de unas cajas a ver que sucedía, no podían llegar y entrar, Harry les hizo señas a los gemelos para que estuvieran más atentos mientras el cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su sentido auditivo para escuchar que pasaba en el interior de la tienda, en un principio le costó pero ya después de unos 5 min escuchaba sin problemas algunos, era bastante interesante la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, algo sobre el señor Weasley y su tonta ley de prohibición de poseer objetos oscuros en casa o de un índole similar, Harry sonrió al parecer el Señor Weasley estaba fastidiando a el Malfoy adulto, sin quererlo ahora sabia donde ocultaba sus artículos Lucius Malfoy, algo sobre una mano de la gloria que quería Draco, asunto sin relevancia que Harry ignoro, aunque si recordó el detalle de que al parecer Draco tenía dificultades académicas, cuando la negociación parecía terminar Harry abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, los gemelos que estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento miraron a Harry y este con una señal les indico que debían salir del lugar y sin mayores problemas salieron de ahí rápidamente, en el camino una bruja les pregunto si estaban perdidos a lo que Harry respondió lanzándole un galeón, acto seguido la bruja decrepita se alejó de ellos, sin más percances salieron del callejón intactos, una historia para días venideros, ahora debían ir al banco de Gringotts ya que hay era donde se juntarían con la demás familia Weasley, cuando llegaron Molly regaño a los gemelos y limpiaba a Harry, este ponía su mejor cara de niño bueno aunque por dentro deseaba romperle el cuello a la mujer.

Sus deseos de romperle el cuello desaparecieron cuando escucho la voz de cierta maga.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Hermione, para acercarse corriendo a el mencionado que la recibió con un abrazo apretado, esto desato los celos en la pequeña Weasley y furia en la Weasley mayor.

Harry iba a preguntarle algo a Hermione cuando el señor Weasley interrumpió.

-donde estaban muchachos-

-en el callejón Knocturn-respondieron los tres a la vez.

La señora Weasley dejo escapar un gritillo y los regaño diciéndoles que jamás debían volver a entrar en ese lugar.

Arthur por otro lado miraba la situación con un aire analítico, el ya sabía que Harry sabia muchas cosas pero hasta qué punto.

-adivinen con quien nos encontramos en el callejón-dijo George obteniendo la atención del matrimonio Weasley-a Malfoy padre e hijo-

-quería comprar algo-inquirió Arthur.

-lo contrario vender-respondió Fred.

-Así que está preocupado-comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo-¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!-

Harry y los gemelos rieron bastante con la cara que puso el patriarca Weasley.

-Harry cariño, me prestarías tu llave para llevarla con algún trabajador para que te dejen sacar dinero-pidió con amabilidad la pelirroja mayor cambiando el tema.

-no será necesario señora Weasley debo reunirme con el gerente de la casa Potter para ponerme al tanto de algunos negocios que aún conserva mi familia, con su permiso-dijo Harry y emprendió la marcha a encontrarse con Ragnark que miraba atento la situación y fingía estar contando galeones, como lograba escuchar, bueno ellos eran guerreros expertos por naturaleza y sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados por naturaleza, no quería dejar a Hermione con los Weasley y menos cerca de Molly pero decidió confiar en los gemelos y el señor Weasley.

Claro que se perdió la presentación de los padres de Hermione y todas las preguntas que les hizo Arthur a los mencionados al ser del mundo Muggle.

Una hora después Harry junto a los Weasley y Hermione más su familia salían del banco rumbo a las tiendas que debían visitar, las interrogaciones continuaron por parte de Arthur, que no hacía caso a los codazos que el daba Molly para que dejara tranquilos a los Grangers, que acompañaban al señor Weasley a cambiar su dinero por dinero mágico, las pelirrojas emprendieron camino a una tienda para comprar túnicas y no de segunda mano detalle que no paso por alto Arthur que movía la cabeza, mientras pensaba en que había hecho para padecer esa situación, el ambiente era agradable para los gemelos, Hermione y Harry si no fuera por Ron que no paraba de hablarle, por qué iba con ellos era porque no podían simplemente apartarlo ellos se notaría mucho el desagrado que sentían por él, compraron helados que devoraron rápidamente, en esta ocasión Harry financio la compra, pasaron por una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, donde tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a Ron, después por una tienda de broma donde los gemelos y Harry compraban artículos para posterior mejora he inspiración, todo esto bajo la mirada de reproche de Hermione que cambio cuando Harry le revelo en su oído que ellos eran los responsables de la broma de finales del año anterior.

Después pasaron por una tienda donde estaba Percy mirando un libro " _Prefectos que alcanzaron el poder",_ en definitiva Percy era una persona que deseaba el poder más que cualquier otra cosa.

Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts, no eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería, al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar, el motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

-¡Podremos conocerle en persona!-chilló Hermione-¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!-

Los gemelos y Harry movieron la cabeza y Ron se mantuvo callado ya que estaba devorando un paquete con galletas, era la única manera de mantenerlo callado por lo que para evitar que hablara le compraron bastante comida.

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley, en la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

-Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...

Harry, los gemelos, Hermione y Ron consiguieron entrar a el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros, cada uno cogió un ejemplar de " _Recreo con la «banshee»"_ y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

-por fin llegan-dijo la señora Weasley que se arreglaba como podía-los estábamos esperando, enseguida nos tocara-

Harry no estaba interesado en quien era Gilderoy, de hecho estaba molesto con el sujeto y se debía a que por los títulos que leyó era a falta de palabras, ridículos, él no sabía tanto del mundo mágico como le gustaría pero vamos, un humano que sobreviviera a una _Banshee,_ un ser que con solo gritar puede matarte o _un paseo con un hombre lobo_ o algo así, es enserio, hasta él sabía que los hombres lobos eran letales y no dudarían en matarte si podía, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que Hermione, SU Hermione le creyera a un farsante como ese, definitivamente Lockhart se ganó un puesto en la lista negra de Harry.

Lo mejor era esperar que la compra de los libros fuera breve y pudieran irse de ahí cuanto antes, pero la vida no es para nada fácil y menos si eres alguien con tanta suerte como Harry, da la casualidad que un hombre con mala cara no muy alto trataba de pasar por donde sea para tomar fotos alegando que era para _El Profeta_ , este piso a Ron que pego un grito y para su desgracia Lockhart miro en ese instante y poso su mirada en Harry.

-no será acaso Harry Potter-exclamo el hombre, que por cierto, no era mal parecido, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa brillante, vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.

Toda la gente del lugar se giró y poso su vista en él, Harry suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, definitivamente Gilderoy estaba subiendo de lugar en su lista.

El fotógrafo no paraba de tomarles fotos, el farsante lo tomo de una mano para acercarlo al ver que Harry no tenía intenciones de moverle lo jalo, grave error, Harry no se movió ni un centímetro y si las miradas mataran digamos que el heroico Lockhart estaría a más de 10 metros bajo tierra.

-venga Harry tu y yo nos merecemos la primera plana-dijo el rubio pasando el brazo por el cuello de Harry y sonriendo como idiota, Harry estaba no digamos molesto sino furioso asique no salió muy sonriente en la foto que digamos, apenas el fotógrafo finalizo su trabajo el Lycan trato de irse pero nuevamente Lockhart lo detuvo.

-Señoras y caballeros-dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano-¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle-La multitud aplaudió de nuevo-Él no sabía-continuó Lockhart-que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_ , Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia-hizo una pausa dramática-¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart, en ese preciso momento el único Potter deseo más que nada en el mundo prenderles fuego a los mugrosos libros.

- _ **no los leerás o si-**_

 _-tenga cara de bromas Lucían-_

 _-_ _ **ya somos dos los que queremos torturar al niño bonito-**_ exclamo el Lycan en la mente del Potter.

Camino entre la multitud y le entrego los libros a la pequeña Weasley-tómalos yo no los quiero-dijo poniéndolos en el caldero de Ginny.-

-¿te gusta eh, Potter?-exclamo una voz que reconocería donde fuera-el famoso Harry Potter, ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista-no era nadie más que Draco Malfoy.

-celoso Malfoy-dijo Potter mirándolo hacia abajo, Harry la media un metro con sesenta y ocho por lo que era más alto que Draco.

-ya quisieras Potter-escupió el heredero Malfoy.

-mira quien apareció Freddy-dijo George ganándose al lado de Harry.

-si ya lo vi Georgy apesta a hijito de papa-respondio Fredd al otro lado de Harry.

-no me sorprende tanto como verlos a ustedes en una tienda, Weasley-replicó Malfoy-supongo que sus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros-

Los gemelos se enojaron y estaban listos para golpear a Malfoy pero Harry los tomo del cuello de la ropa deteniéndolos aun no sabían cómo Harry tenía más fuerza que ellos pero lo averiguarían.

-Fredd, George-exclamo él señor Weasley que se acercaba a ellos como podía-que hacen aquí vámonos este lugar apesta-

-Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

Era el padre de Draco, el señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.

-Lucius dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho-comentó el señor Malfoy-todas esas redadas... supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no?-Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ -es evidente que no-rectificó-querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?-

El señor Weasley estaba furioso, su cara lo demostraba pues estaba como el poco cabello que le quedaba.

-tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy-contestó.

-es evidente-dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión-por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo-

El caldero de Ginny callo y esa fue la campañilla el señor Weasley le lanzo un derechazo a Lucius que no lo esperaba y lo recibió de lleno, enseguida Arthur se abalanzó sobre el golpeado Malfoy, pero no cayeron solos usa lacena los acompaño, los gemelos alentaba a su padre a golpear más al mortifago, Draco miraba la situación con miedo y el padre de Hermione no sabía si intervenir o dejarlos.

Pero que paso con Harry, porque no actuaba, vamos él tenía mucho más dinero y poder que Lucius Malfoy, era el momento indicado para actuar, porque no lo hacia la respuesta era sencilla, su nariz lo tenía ocupado y su magia también, por un lado sentía un olor putrefacto provenir del señor Malfoy, conocía ese hedor era magia negra, muy negra de hecho, pero su magia lo llamaba a un lugar, mas especifico a una estantería su magia rodeaba a un libro, asique haciendo uso de la misma atrajo el libro que vino a parar a sus manos el titulo era muy interesante pero lo guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo lograr eso no fue sencillo ya que para cuando realizo la acción, Hagrid había separado a los dos púgiles amateur.

-¡basta, basta ya caballeros!-

Al lado derecho estaba el señor Weasley con un labio roto pero conforme y a su lado opuesto el señor Malfoy con la nariz sangrando y el labio roto.

El mencionado se acomodó la túnica con soberbia y dejo dos libros en el caldero de Ginny, Harry siguió el movimiento ya que el hedor no pasaba por alto para él, ese libro contenía magia negra mucha de hecho, tendría un ojo puesto en el.

-toma, niña, tú padre no puede darte algo mejor-

Haciéndole una seña a Draco salieron de la tienda, Arthur fue aconsejado por Hagrid quien al salir de la tienda se perdió entre la multitud, bueno se fue porque su estatura no pasaba desaparecida, Molly regaño a su esposo.

Una vez terminadas las compras los Weasley y Harry se fueron por la red flu de vuelta a la madriguera y los Granger por la otra puerta del caldero chorreante, Harry se despidió de un abrazo de Hermione al igual que los gemelos salvo que Harry, la castaña le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

El resto del verano fue productivo para los gemelos y Harry, desarrollaron un nuevo sortilegio que daría grandes resultados según ellos, practicaron un poco de Quidditch, aventaron gnomos, explotaron bengalas en sus cuevas, fue muy entretenido verlos salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Ron siguió molestando a Harry, Percy seguía con su aura misteriosa, Ginny seguía escapando cada vez que lo veía, la última noche la señora Weasley preparo un banquete, Harry comió con moderación pues habían varios alimentos que tenían un "condimento especial", los gemelos también los evitaron, explotaron un par de bengalas más y chispas azules, también pusieron a pruebas unas suyas de color verde, tomaron una última taza de chocolate y se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Harry saco a los gemelos rápidamente de la cama tenían que hacer sus ejercicios, pues Harry les dijo que era más fuerte que ellos gracias al entrenamiento físico por lo que los gemelos eran compañeros de entrenamiento de Harry ahora, también les pidió que no se ganaran más a su lado, no eran guardaespaldas del y sobre todo no quería parecerse a Malfoy, los gemelos le encontraron razón.

Guardaron sus cosas en sus respectivos baúles y cuando Molly se levantó a las 6 am ellos ya estaban en la cocina desayunando, bueno en este caso Harry cocino y los gemelos degustaron la comida, tomaron sus cosas y las llevaron al Ford Anglia, lo más interesante fue como entraron 6 baúles y 8 personas en él aunque claro después Arthur le dijo a Harry que se debía a el hechizo de expansión que había sobre el coche.

El viaje a Londres fue sin problemas, si claro, a Fredd se le quedo la escoba por lo que tuvieron que volver, en el camino compraron el periódico, por lo que iban atrasados, llegaron a Kings Cross cuando faltaban 10 minutos pero llegaron, el señor Weasley paso rápidamente entre la gente y toma un par de carros, y acomodaron el equipaje, la señora Weasley paso junto a Ginny, el señor Weasley junto a Percy y Ron, solo quedaban dos minutos, los gemelos y Harry se lanzaron para alcanzar al mismo tiempo y cuando se supone que deberían pasar se estrellaron y sus cosas quedaron desparramadas en el piso de la estación.

Un guardia los regaño-Que demonios se les ocurre que están haciendo-

-perdí el control del carro-se excusó Harry.

-Por qué no pudimos pasar-pregunto George.

-no tengo idea-respondió Fredd.

Cargaron de nuevo con las manos pero no pasó nada, el muro estaba sellado.

-maldición-exclamo George-el tren se ira-

Harry y Fredd recogieron el equipaje y lo acomodaron en los carritos, se miraron entre ellos y sus ojos brillaron.

-el coche-dijeron al unísono.

Corte, se guarda e imprime, volví publico lamento la demora pero estaba sin inspiración y ocupado cualquier sugerencia y comentario será leído y respondido, se despide el Tenzai.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Harry y Fredd recogieron el equipaje y lo acomodaron en los carritos, se miraron entre ellos y sus ojos brillaron._

 _-el coche-dijeron al unísono._

 _-decidido-dijo George._

 _-iremos a Hogwart en coche-completo Fredd._

 _ **Arrancamos: Ford Anglia volador y mañana de ejercicios**_

Harry evaluó los pros y contras de irse en coche al colegio, por un lado estaba que los podían expulsar, buena a él no pero a los gemelos si pero dentro del habitaba el deseo de la aventura más que cualquier otra cosa y se imaginaba volando con sus amigos a colegio, esa sería una gran aventura y que es la vida si ellas, asique la decisión estaba tomada se irían en coche y punto.

-entonces que esperamos, ninguno conoce el camino al colegio asique debemos alcanzar el tren cuanto antes-declaro el Potter.

Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de muggles curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica, metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a Hedwig en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.

-Comprueba que no nos ve nadie-le pidió Fred a George, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita, el mencionado sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.

-Vía libre- dijo George.

-que esperamos chicos el tren aguarda-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fred pincho el pequeño botón rojo que hizo desaparecer el coche, las vibraciones del motor emocionaban al trio, la adrenalina también estaba presente sin más despegaron, la calle y los edificios se volvían pequeños al mirarlos por las ventanas, segundos después el cielo de Londres era de ellos, Harry jamás había volado en un avión pero esto debía ser mil veces mejor sin dudas.

Fred iba pendiente de la conducción del coche y George del espacio aéreo al igual que Harry, siendo el primero, quien se dio cuenta que el coche ya no era invisible.

-Fred no quiero alarmarte pero el coche ya no invisible-

-pero que sucede-dijo Fred mientras presionaba el botón reiteradas veces pero no funcionaba, en un instante parecía volver a la normalidad pero al segundo después eran visibles nuevamente.

-no creo que vuelen aviones a esta altura chicos mejor busquemos el tren-sugirió el Potter.

-bien buscador muéstranos tus dotes-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-será como buscar una _Snitch_ muy grande-dijo Fred burlándose.

Harry sonrío y se enfocó en ubicar el mencionado tren-desciende que con las nubes no puedo ver nada-dijo Harry.

Fred dejo de acelerar y le saco el cambio al coche este en consecuencia comenzó a descender, cuando ya estaban bajo las nubes el chofer (Fred), coloco el cambio otra vez y continuo, el pelinegro miraba el suelo, no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando dio con el tren.

Debajo de ellos como una enorme serpiente roja-derecho hacia el norte-indico Harry, George miraba el marcador de combustible, este estaba a la mitad solo podían esperar que con eso fuera suficiente, Fred fijo el curso y se elevaron un poco más, el viaje era largo y no habían traído comida que era lo que más sentían.

Paso más de una hora y Fred ya estaba un poco aburrido por lo que elevo más el coche y se fueron sobre las nubes, arriba era un paisaje diferente, las nubes parecían esponja, el sol iluminaba todo y el cielo brillaba de un intenso azul, el paisaje de Londres desapareció ahora eran explanadas de campo verde, como lo sabían pues cada diez minutos bajaban para verificar el camino, a medida que el viaje continuaba aparecieron pequeños pueblos con capillas y otros pueblos más grandes donde los autos se veían como hormigas de muchos colores, dos horas después George era quien conducía, Fred se había hartado y con Harry estaban creando bengalas que expulsaran humo, en más de una ocasión quedaron con el hollín pegado en la cara y brazos las risas no cesaron en el viaje de hecho lograron crear bombas fétidas, pero Fred paso a pisar una y digamos que si no fuera porque uno era hermano y el otro mejor amigo, George y Harry hubieran lanzado del coche a mencionado, por más de una hora tuvieron que aguantar el olor a calcetines sudados y olvidados a la humedad, en definitiva esas bombas eran armas poderosas en la defensa de la sana entretención.

El viaje después de la 6 hora se volvió aburrido y Fred volvió a conducir, 5 horas más de viaje y el paisaje ahora era un hermoso atardecer, el coche daba sonidos extraños.

-vamos amigo sé que el viaje es largo pero resiste-alentaba Fred a Ford Anglia que ya estaba pidiendo un descanso.

-falta poco-apoyo George, descendieron y Harry nuevamente se encargó de localizar el tren esta vez tuvo que esforzarse pues la iluminación no era mucha, pero aparte del tren localizo el castillo, en lo alto de un acantilado, sobre un lago se encontraba el castillo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-ya estamos llegando-aviso Harry, pero el coche comenzó a dar brincos y a sonar extraño.

-vamos que sucede ya estamos por llegar-

El coche seguía brincando y del capo comenzó a salir vapor, los tripulantes del auto volador se afirmaron con fuerza de los asientos, el coche osciló de manera preocupante, mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos, Fred aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos, el coche volvió a tambalearse y George ya ponía una mano en la mañilla de la puerta.

-en caso de irnos en picada saltamos del coche sin importar que-dijo el pelirrojo decidido.

-George no sé si lo recuerdas pero no sabemos nadar-dijo Fred.

Entonces George pego la oreja a la guantera del auto y comenzó a acariciarlo-vamos amigo tu puedes no los falles ahora, prometo asearte todos los días de vacaciones-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, un minuto más y el coche se apagó.

-NO-grito Fred quien trataba de controlar el coche que descendía a gran velocidad, nada funcionaba y el choque contra uno de los muros del castillo era inminente.

-chicos-dijo Harry, los gemelos lo miraron y los ojos de este brillaban-afírmense lo más fuerte que puedan-los gemelos como siempre confiaron en Harry, se acomodaron en los asientos y se afirmaron, Harry en ese momento cerro sus ojos y rodeo con su magia el coche, era pesado no lo podía negra, saco la varita que le había construido el señor Ollivanders solamente a él y grito.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!-la magia fluyo en su máximo esplendor, de la nariz de Harry salió sangre pero logro parar el auto, los gemelos lo miraban anonadados, la varita solo se calentó un poco, nada más, bajo la varita lentamente y el coche comenzó a bajar cuando faltaba un metro para llegar a tierra Harry dejo de mantener el encantamiento y aterrizaron.

Se golpearon en la cabeza pero más que eso no paso, el coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas con tres golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped, no sin antes guardar su varita rápidamente en su bolsillo expandido, unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo, a continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.

-VUELVE-gritaba Fred y George movía su varita pero nada sucedió el coche siguió su trayectoria dando como respuesta un bufido por el tubo de escape.

-papa nos matara-dijo George.

Los gemelos resignados al igual que Harry acomodaron su equipaje y lo arrastraron por el extenso patio del castillo, debían llegar al castillo, no estaba tan lejos pero los gemelos estaban cansados y desanimados, por otro lado Harry estaba cansadísimo su núcleo mágico estaba a ¼ de su capacidad y para completar su brazo derecho de nuevo dolía.

- _ **cuantas veces debo decirlo debes practicar más con la magia, tu cuerpo mejora físicamente pero debes entender que la red por donde fluye la magia debe fortalecerse constantemente, por eso debes tomar clases con el profesor Flitwick o de lo contrario hasta Malfoy te superara en los duelos mágicos**_ **-**

Lucían sonrió había dado en el blanco con la mención del hurón y eso dejo furioso al heredero múltiple.

- _ya veremos eso Lucían-_

Mientras caminaban los gemelos no podían dejar de mirar a Harry-como lo lograste-pregunto el siempre impulsivo George a Harry.

-qué cosa-quiso saber Harry.

-no te hagas, no cualquier mago puede detener un coche-agrego Fred.

-bueno les doy ese punto, pero lo hablaremos después recuerden que estamos en territorio enemigo y eso deben guardarlo en su mejor nivel-dijo Harry.

Los gemelos quisieron protestar pero Harry tenía razón, no podían confiarse estaban en territorio peligroso.

-me parece que el banquete está comenzando-comento Fred cuando estaban cerca del gran comedor y se acercaron para ver, curiosamente se estaba llevando a cabo la selección por lo que podrían entrar sin ser descubiertos.

Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas, encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.

A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor.

-bien es nuestro momento-dijo Harry.

-que haremos con el equipaje-pregunto George.

Se quedaron pensando un momento no era una mala pregunta.

-saben algún hechizo para encoger cosas-cuestiono Harry.

-se el encantamiento _Reducio-_ exclamo Fred.

-bien encoge el equipaje-dijo Harry, Fred saco la varita y realizo el hechizo, en menos de lo que decían Quidditch los tres baúles, la jaula y otras maletas de los gemelos estaban encogidas y Harry las tomo se las llevó al bolsillo, callaron sin ningún problemas en su bolsillo y con un movimiento de la mano su túnica estaba sobre él, los gemelos imitaron el movimiento solo que con sus varitas y se dirigieron a entrar al castillo, pero en la entrada estaba un profesor que no era el mejor en este tipo de circunstancias.

-pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí al famoso Harry Potter y su pandilla-dijo Snape mirándolos con desprecio.

-profesor…-trato de hablar George.

-silencio y síganme-dijo el maestro de pociones.

Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y los gemelos siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco, un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-¡Adentro!-dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.

Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape, los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto, la chimenea estaba apagada y vacía, Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Así que-dijo con voz melosa-el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y sus fieles amigos los gemelos Weasley querían hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?-

-no hablaremos nada hasta que la profesora McGonagall esté presente-se adelantó a responder Harry.

Snape lo fulmino con la mirada y trato de entrar en su mente cuando reboto como siempre y Harry lo quedo mirando a los ojos, si no fuera porque el mocoso Potter era un idiota juraría que se dio cuenta, pero después recordó que siempre que trataba de leer su mente eso pasaba por lo que habían dos opciones o Potter era Oclumante natural o sabia sobre ese oscuro arte y si era así debería poner más atención en el hijo de Lily.

-espérenme aquí y no toquen nada si lo hacen lo sabré-dijo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sínica-porque no le dan una mirada al periódico-dijo esto último antes de salir.

Los gemelos y Harry se miraron y después entre los tres tomaron el periódico que descansaba en el escritorio de Snape.

«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR

Fred comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía

-estamos fritos y para más remate nuestro padre es el encargado del uso indebido de la magia-dijo George dejándose caer en la silla acompañado de Harry y Fred.

-ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos-dijo Harry mientras maquinaba la solución.

-que podemos hacer Harry-dijeron los gemelos.

-quedarse callados y asentir a todo lo que yo les diga, sin reproches-dijo Harry que ya maquinaba su plan y se lo contaba a Lucían que asentía dando el visto bueno.

Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba, Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ella levantó su varita al entrar ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.

-Sentados-dijo ella, y los tres tomaron las sillas donde antes estaban y se acercaron al fuego-Expliquense-añadió, sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.

-vera profesora cuando los chicos y yo quisimos pasar por la entrada al andén 9 ¾ no pudimos pasar, nos desesperamos, chocamos contra la pared cuando lo intentamos por segunda vez y la tercera vez también y el tren ya se había ido cuando dejamos de intentar, a mí se me ocurrió que podíamos venirnos en el auto hasta el colegio siguiendo el tren-dijo Harry arrepentido.

-¿Y por qué no enviaron una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenían alguna lechuza-dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry.

-este sí pero usted sabe que no se mucho sobre el mundo y los gemelos no habían pasado por una situación similar y pensamos que ese tren era la único forma de venir al colegio y no nos queríamos perder este año-respondió nuevamente a Harry, los ojos de McGonagall brillaban parecía que no le creía mucho-asumo mi error profesora y si es necesario dejare mi puesto de buscador-agrego Harry agachando la cabeza.

Y ahí dio en el punto sensible de McGonagall pues los ojos de la mujer dejaron de brillar y parecían irse del lugar y viajaron hasta su oficina donde descansaba la brillante copa de Quidditch de la temporada pasada, se hablando un poco pero debía demostrarse firme e inmutable frente a Snape, quien solo parecía estar más feliz cuando Harry menciono lo de dejar el Quidditch, no lo quería reconocer pero el hijo de James era igual de bueno que el maldito bastarde que le arrebato a Lily.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas, era el director, el profesor Dumbledore, este traía un semblante serio inusual de ver.

McGonagall lo miro ella estaba por hablar cuando el viejo la interrumpió.

-por favor explíquenme porque lo han hecho-exigió saber el salvador de la comunidad mágica y fan de la frase: " _por el bien mayor"_

En esta ocasión la historia la conto Fred, el Potter se asombró de lo bien que memorizo cada una de las palabras que él había dicho, el director miraba directamente a Fred, este tubo que mantener su barrera de Oclumancia a su máximo nivel pero aun así sintió como Dumbledore lograba penetrar un poco en ella, estaba seguro de que vio el viaje de ellos en el coche pero nada más.

Por otro lado Albus Dumbledore estaba un poco molesto pues no pudo leer la mente del chico, no era porque no podía sino que para hacerlo necesitaría emplear más magia y esto sería notado de inmediato por Minerva y Snape, suspiro debía de mantener su fachada intachable.

-de quien era el coche en el que se vinieron-pregunto Albus.

-era el coche del señor Weasley profesor-dijo Harry los gemelos lo quedaron mirando delato a su padre descaradamente-yo lo encante, usted debe saber que el Quidditch es mi deporte favorito y quería saber cómo encantaban las escobas para volar por lo que compre este libro-lo saco de debajo de su túnica y se lo entrego al director que lo tomo e inspecciono-en el sale como construyen una escoba y como es encantada, sabía que no podríamos seguir el tren si solo conducíamos el coche además no teníamos licencia de conducir asique le lance el hechizo al coche y nos vinimos después recordé que la gente sin magia nos podría ver pero ya era demasiado tarde-dijo Harry derrotado.

-nos iremos del colegio-dijo George, todos los profesores lo quedaron mirando-es evidente que nos expulsaran-

-hoy no señor Weasley-dijo Dumbledore, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse más a Harry y no la desaprovecharía- pero quiero dejar claro que lo que han hecho es muy grave, esta noche escribiré a sus familias, es mi deber advertirles también que si vuelven a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.

Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad-

Eso era verdad Harry lo sabía pero era algo menor el ministerio no le diría nada esas eran las ventajas de ser una celebridad y alguien que poseía un título.

-Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus-dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad-pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad-e volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall-tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas, vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.

Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a los gemelos y Harry una mirada envenenada, se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.

-profesora nos dejaría ver en qué casa quedo nuestra hermana-pregunto Fred.

-la selección ha terminado Weasley tú hermana quedo seleccionada en Gryffindor-

-bien-exclamaron los gemelos Weasley y Harry seguía en silencio.

-Y hablando de Gryffindor...-empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall.

Pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? -dijo, mirándola con temor.

La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír, tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.

-No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor -dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado-Pero ustedes tres serán castigados-

Los gemelos y Harry suspiraron la habían librado una vez más el castigo era nada comparado con otros castigos que podrían haberles dado.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape, sonó un ¡plop! y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, tres copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.

-comerán aquí después se irán de inmediato a los dormitorios, yo tengo cosas que hacer, volveré al banquete-declaro la profesora de Transformaciones y se fue.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ella los gemelos y Harry se desplomaron-definitivamente tenemos mala suerte-dijo George.

-es cierto nosotros lo habremos volado una 5 veces y nunca fallo el encantamiento para que el coche sea invisible-agrego Fred.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio pero en su mente ya se hacía una idea de que paso más adelante tendría una charla con alguien-bueno nos salvamos y su padre no saldrá perjudicado, ahora debemos enviarle una carta para que sepa la historia que invente sea creíble y el no pierda su trabajo-

-muchas gracias Harry nos salvaste nuevamente-dijo Fred y George asintió.

-para eso están los mejores amigos no-dijo el Potter con una sonrisa y siguieron comiendo.

Comieron mucho ya que a medida que los emparedados disminuían aparecían más, cuando estuvieron satisfechos, salieron del despacho de Snape y se fueron rumbo a la lechucería donde estaba _Hedwig,_ en 10 minutos la lechuza se encontraba volando con rumbo a la Madriguera.

Dejaron la lechucería y se fueron esta vez sí a los dormitorios, pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor

-la contraseña-exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.

-esto...-dijo Harry.

No sabían la contraseña, ahora no podrían entrar a los dormitorios, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.

Se arrojó sobre Harry y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque después lo empujo y lo quedo mirando seriamente, en ese momento Harry se preguntó si Hermione era familiar con McGonagall, pues tenían la misma expresión.

-¿Dónde han estado?¿dónde se metieron?, en los pasillos corre el rumor de que los expulsaron por haber llegado en un coche volador-

-este…bueno no nos expulsaron pero si llegamos en un coche volador-dijo Harry un poco nervioso pues la cara de Hermione estaba un poco roja.

-HARRY POTTER-grito ella.

Los gemelos se mantuvieron callados no se fueron de hay solo porque no conocían la contraseña de lo contrario saldrían arrancando a sus dormitorios y a eso hay que sumarle que Harry tenía sus baúles.

-vamos Hermione estamos bien, no lo volveremos a hacer si eso te tranquiliza-dijo Harry manteniéndose firme aunque por dentro una gelatina en manos nos un niño de años estaba quieta comparado a Harry, Lucían solo murmuraba cosas como mujeres que solo mejoran intimidando con el paso del tiempo-porque no nos dices mejor la contraseña para poder pasar-pidió Harry mirándola a los ojos, Hermione no pudo evitar apartar la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-es «somormujo»-dijo Hermione deprisa-pero ésa no es la cuestión…-

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos, al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran, unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de los gemelos y Harry hacia dentro, Hermione entró detrás de ellos.

-FORMIDABLE, SOBERVIO-grito Lee Jordan con una sonrisa, para después mirar a los gemelos-porque no me invitaron traidores-

Los gemelos trataron de explicar pero no pudieron porque más chicos comenzaron a felicitarlos de hecho un par de chicos d año los felicitaron y eso que no conocían a ninguno, Hermione movía la cabeza en desaprobación, no podía creer que los estuvieran felicitando por romper una gran cantidad de reglas.

Otro que no estaba conforme con la situación era Percy que los miraba sumamente furioso y en desaprobación al igual que Ron aunque este los miraba con envidia.

-creo que mejor debemos irnos a nuestras camas-sugirió Harry a lo que los gemelos asintieron.

Se despidieron de Lee y de Hermione los gemelos con solo señas y Harry le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-perdón por preocuparte-dijo cerca del oído de la castaña.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Hermione también en su oído.

Sin más subió las escaleras detrás de los gemelos, llegaron hasta la zona donde se dividían las habitaciones, la decoración era de un rojo y dorado característico, Harry le entrego los baúles a los chicos y se fue a su habitación donde fue felicitado por Seamos, Dean y Neville, agradeció las felicitaciones fue a las duchas y 20 minutos después ya estaba en la cama.

Un nuevo día inicio, el último Potter salió a hacer ejercicios aprovecho que aún no habían climas tan fríos y nado en el lago, nado por más de una hora, la vida le estaba sonriendo, tenía dinero, amor, amigos, pero por algún extraño motivo se sentía vació, ahora recordaba a las personas que asesino a tan solo 11 años y cuantos más asesinaría con el pasar del tiempo, alguna vez se descontrolaría y terminaría matando a Hermione, Nym, Fleur o los gemelos, con el paso del tiempo no se convertiría en un mago oscuro, sería capaz de seguir combatiendo su lado oscuro, porque créanlo o no señores Harry Potter tenía un lado oscuro, era un ser con mucho poder mágico y estaba parado en un cuerda no muy gruesa, tenía dos opciones o convertirse indirectamente en un mago de luz como lo definían o el peor mago de oscuro de toda la historia, pero porque Harry pensaba eso cuando él fue el quien dijo que la magia no tenía colores por lo tanto eran los magos quienes decidían lo que serían más adelante, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso pero quien le aseguraba que en algún momento no enloquecería, lograría matar a Voldemort o a Viktor y los de su especie, estaría dispuesto a ver sus amigos morir, porque era eso lo que significaba una guerra, muerte y de las peores maneras posibles, quizá debía dejar a las chicas y sus amigos ya que estos serían blancos de Dumbledore, Voldemort o Viktor.

- _ **estás pensando en el camino del cobarde no-**_ hablo Lucían.

- _entonces es correcto por mi deseo egoísta arrastrar a la muerte a mis amigos o las chicas, sabiendo que las podrán maltratar o violar en el mejor de los casos-_

 _ **-quien te dice que eso pasara-**_

 _-son probabilidades como la de que sucede si dejo de nadar, me hundiré, flotar, mi magia me mantendrá a flote-_

 _-_ _ **exacto Harry probabilidades, hechos inciertos, solo unos pocos se atreven a tomar el camino más difícil-**_

 _ **-**_ _y para que, para ser conocido como un héroe, tú y yo sabemos que no seré jamás un héroe, no aceptare que alguien muera por mi causa-_

 _-_ _ **entonces vuélvete invencible, el ser más poderoso en el mundo conocido-**_

 _-sabes que el poder trae consigo problemas no, mientras más poderoso yo me vuelva, más idiotas hambrientos de poder aparecerán para desafiarme-_

 _ **-que es lo que estoy oliendo en estos momentos-**_

 _-miedo, vil y asqueroso miedo-_

 _-¿_ _ **no te avergüenza admitirlo?-**_

 _-¿debería?, estas en mi cabeza Lucían sería estúpido que tratara de ocultar lo evidente-_

 _-_ _ **dime que es lo que eres-**_

 _-no me vengas con esa idiotez de que soy un Lycan y debo actuar como tal-_

 _-_ _ **no maldito ser cobarde y débil antes que nada eres un hombre-**_

 _-gracias por llegar a esa conclusión que no me dice nada-_ respondió Harry con tono sarcástico.

- _ **no estúpido, un maldito hombre es quien vive con sus decisiones-**_

 _-me huele a estilo Lycan-_

 _-_ _ **a mí me huele a un insignificante y estúpido ser, que dice ser un niño cuando no es más que un maldito asesino como todo el mundo, se cree especial por poseer magia, guapo porque una perra lo tomo en cuenta y se encamo con él, que lloro como infeliz recordando a sus padres que lo abandonaron, alguien que soporto ser tratado como un maldito esclavo, perdona, ensucias el nombre de esclavo, un cobarde sin remedio que dejara que cualquier otra persona haga las cosas por él porque tiene miedo a afrontar la realidad y vive creyendo que un ser milagroso le salvara el trasero-**_

 _-wow, te inspiraste solo me dijiste lo que ya sé que soy-_

 _-_ _ **no me extrañaría que Nym en estos momentos este sobre otro sujeto gimiendo su nombre-**_ Harry lo quedo mirando ese fue un golpe bajo pero no dejaría que Lucían lo doblegara.

- _es una opción-_ en ese momento Lucían se movió a toda velocidad y atravesó el pecho de Harry.

- _ **me avergüenzas como nadie lo hizo antes, no sé qué fue lo que vi en ti cuando te ofrecí ser mi sucesor-**_ saco el corazón del pecho de Harry- _ **te hare un último favor ya que eres un maldito cobarde sin remedio te matare para que no tengas que vivir el futuro-**_ Harry estaba muerto de miedo jamás sintió su muerte tan cerca frente a él estaba su corazón, veía como la sangre fluía de este y daba impulsos erráticos por seguir bombeando sangre, su cuerpo se puso frio, su pecho era completamente rojo, la vista que nunca antes le había fallado desde que era un Lycan comenzaba a nublarse, sentía su cuerpo pesado, como nunca antes, su cuerpo tenia espasmos, era su cerebro que como loco enviaba impulsos nerviosos a su cuerpo para tener sangre otra vez, era irónico el como un cobarde aceptaba la muerte pero su cuerpo se negaba, luchaba aun cuando el resultado era inminente, moriría ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos, le prometió a Nym que estaría para siempre con ella al igual que a Fleur, atrás quedarían sus sueños de grandeza propia junto a sus mejores amigos, era famoso a costa de la vida de sus padres, que dirían ellos cuando lo vieran en el otro lado, atrás quedaban sus deseos de aventura, sonrío al borde de la muerte comprendió que tenía miedo a morir, aun a las puertas de la muerte seguía sintiendo miedo.

- _ **que es lo que haces cobarde-**_ escucho la voz de Lucían y tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver que tenía una mano puesta en su corazón y por consiguiente sobre Lucían.

- _devuélvemelo-_ dijo pero Lucían pareció no escuchar porque comenzó a apretar el corazón junto a su mano.

- _devuélvemelo-_ nada pasaba- _devuélvemelo-_ nada sentía que su vida se iba- _vamos maldito infeliz, grita aunque tu cuerpo no sea capaz de hacerlo, grita, demonios grita, GRITA, GRITA…-_

Todo se volvió negro, su cuerpo cayo frente a él quedo un Lucían que tenía un brazo extendido, frente a él había un gran charco de sangre y sobre el charco de sangre descansaba el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue su heredero, quien no pudo con la responsabilidad , sucumbió, quizá nadie podía con la carga que el llevaba consigo, lo mejor sería aceptar que nunca podría vengar la muerte de su mujer, estaba maldito, rio como un demente, desde el día en que nació él estuvo maldito el único en su especie lo más cercano a el Lycan original, confío en quien no debió, no se arrepintió, el chico prometía pero de un segundo a otro sucumbió, en su mano estaba el corazón del o bueno los pedazos de este, se dio la vuelta ya era hora de dejar este plano y pasar al otro, dio un paso y fue a dar el otro cuando su pie fue atrapado, se dio vuelta rápidamente y miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba el cadáver del chico cerca de su pierna y en su pierna estaba la mano del chico, movió la pierna y consigo arrastro el cadáver.

- _devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo-_ era lo único que repetía el cadáver de Harry.

- _ **ya no existe se destruyó-**_ contesto Lucían sin emociones- _ **acepta que morirás-**_

El silencio reino una vez más, el espacio comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y negro, Lucían ya no podía hacer nada, el chico moriría y no había vuelta atrás.

- _no lo acepto-_ escucho el Lycan y de nuevo reino la oscuridad.

Harry ahora no veía nada, no sentía nada estaba ligero como una pluma, frente a él apareció su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y a la derecha estaba sus padres.

- _que decides-_ dijo su padre- _ir con nosotros o a un futuro incierto, elige bien ya que si eliges el futuro incierto puede que no lo logres y quedes vagando por la eternidad entre la vida y muerte, peor que el limbo o purgatorio, no será infierno ni cielo o ir con nosotros y asegurar tu descansó eterno-_ su madre no decía nada solo lo miraba al igual que su padre, la opción era clara lo mejor era optar por un destino seguro, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos cuando se detuvo, porque haría eso, por alguna extraña razón sentía el fuerte deseo de ir a su cuerpo y no dejarlo nunca más, sentía el deseo de enfrentar al destino, o futuro como quieran llamarlo, su esencia le decía y él quería enfrentar ese camino- _lo siento pero no es mi momento ni nunca lo será, seré inmortal, ustedes se quedaran aquí lamentablemente, no seré un héroe, no hare cosas que los enorgullezcan, es probable que se avergüencen o arrepientan de haber tenido un hijo como yo pero ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad y yo tengo la mía-_ se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en su cuerpo- _que puedo decir soy un maldito cobarde egoísta-_

El ambiente volvió a tener color y frente a Lucían, Harry se ponía de pie cubierto de sangre, en su pecho latía un corazón, para el Lycan esto era un hecho sin precedentes, jamás vio alguien volver de la muerte.

- _lo lamento Lucían pero resulto que soy aún más cobarde para morir que vivir-_

 _ **-lo sé, recuerda esa sensación Harry, ese es el final del camino te dirán muchos, pero la verdad es que no hay camino ni destino, morir no es más que la recompensa que se les da a los que lucharon por vivir pero al final se rindieron, nunca te rindas, se egoísta, no siempre, no dejes que otros hagan lo que puedes, no esperes que nadie haga algo por ti, lucha por cada mísero segundo de oxigeno que tienes, resiste, soporta y aférrate como puedas, nunca sabrás lo que pasara al segundo después, no sabrás si vale la pena vivir hasta que lo hayas hecho y cuando lo hagas, felicidades muchacho deberás vivir para saber que pasara al segundo después y quien sabe, quizá muchos fueron inmortales hasta que llegaron a ese segundo en donde se rindieron y murieron-**_

 _-entonces tú te rendiste-_ pregunto Harry.

- _ **no, sigo vivo de lo contrario no me tendrías aquí-**_

 _ **-**_ _la vida es dura-_ pregunto Harry, Lucían rio.

- _ **recién empiezas, solo asegúrate de decirme cuando dejes de luchar si fue dura o no-**_

- _creo que debería volver no-_ comento el Potter.

- _ **claro muchacho-**_

 __- _Lucían nada de esto paso físicamente ¿no?-_ pero Lucían no contesto y Harry salió de su mente, estaba a la orilla del lago cubierto de sangre y con una gran cicatriz en el pecho, cuando se puso de pie este le dolió.

- _quien lo diría, sobreviví un segundo más, ahora que sigue-_ se detuvo un momento- _cierto seguir peleando por otro segundo-_


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 **Anteriormente:**

 _-Lucían nada de esto paso físicamente ¿no?-pero Lucían no contesto y Harry salió de su mente, estaba a la orilla del lago cubierto de sangre y con una gran cicatriz en el pecho, cuando se puso de pie este le dolió._

 _-quien lo diría, sobreviví un segundo más, ahora que sigue-se detuvo un momento-cierto seguir peleando por otro segundo-_

 _ **Arrancamos:**_

Luego de esa más que interesante sección de ejercicios Harry se dirigió a su pieza en donde se ducho y cambio de ropa, estaba listo para su primera clase, pero primera debía desayunar, cuando llego a la sala común los gemelos ya estaban sentados esperándolo, los saludo y emprendieron rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron el ambiente era silencioso uno que otro grupo de alumnos tomaban el desayuno se acercaron hasta Hermione quien estaba comiendo mientras tenía en sus manos uno de los libros de Lockhart, " _Viaje con los vampiros"._

 _-es enserio los vampiros que yo conozco y los que me ha mostrado Lucían no dudarían en chuparte toda la sangre del cuerpo apenas tengan oportunidad-_ pensó Harry.

-buenos días Hermione-saludaron los gemelos, pero esta solo los miro y volvió a la lectura al parecer aún estaba molesta por lo de ayer, Harry sonrió cuando la castaña realizo esa acción pues a él le parecía tierna.

-buenos días chicos-los saludo Neville, este estaba contento aunque los gemelos ni Harry supieran por qué-el correo no tarda en llegar no-

Dicho y hecho en ese momento comenzaron a ingresar las lechuzas con paquetes, _Hedwig_ traía tres cartas entre sus garras que Harry cogió en el aire.

 _Errol,_ la lechuza de los Weasley también traía un paquete pero en vez de continuar con el vuelo como lo hizo la lechuza de Harry se estrelló con una charola.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si y pusieron mala cara-que sucede chicos-pregunto Harry.

-querido amigo-dijo Fred

-lo que trae en sus garras _Errol…-_ agrego George.

-no más ni nada menos que…-continuo Fred

-un _Howler_ …-George.

-un artefacto temido…-Fred

-podría considerarse un objeto oscuro…-concluyo George con tono serio.

Harry solo sonreía aunque estaba interesado por lo que podía contener ese sobre rojo que generaba eso en sus amigos.

-es mejor que lo abran chicos-dijo Neville casi temblando y en susurro-una vez mi abuela me envió uno y olvide abrirlo después fue peor-

Fred alargo la mano de manera lenta y le quito el sobre a la pobre lechuza, Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos, Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después, por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.

-... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE LOS EXPULSARAN; ESPEREN A QUE LOS ATRAPE, SUPONGO QUE NO SE HA PUESTO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...

Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora, En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el howler, loa gemelos se encogían a medida que el regañocorreo continuaba.

—... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO LOS HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE SE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y USTEDES PODRÍAN HABERSE MATADO...

Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre, ahora sabia porque tanto escándalo de los gemelos, demonios que gritaba fuerte esa mujer y más aún para el que tenía los sentidos aumentados.

—... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE SU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA SUYA, Y SI VUELVEN A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, LOS SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO-

La amenaza ya estaba hecha al parecer ese año los gemelos estarían bastante limitados para sorprender con bromas, aunque Harry sabía que esto no los detendría.

Ahora era el turno de él para abrir sus cartas la primera era de Nym sonrió como estúpido y los gemelos que se estaban recuperando no perdieron oportunidad para codearlo moviendo los ojos, la segunda era de Fleur, cuando los gemelos vieron el nombre en la carta quedaron mirando a Harry y este rápidamente paso de carta para encontrar una del señor Weasley, se miró entre los gemelos lo mejor era abrirla ya:

" _hola Harry, espero que este bien, supongo que Fred y George están leyendo esto contigo, chicos su madre está furiosa pero ya veré que hago para calmarla, aunque esto no significa que no esté molesto con ustedes cuando vuelvan a casa arreglaremos cuentas, volviendo al tema anterior, muchas gracias Harry por encubrirme aunque tú te culpaste eso puede traer consecuencias para ti, de ser necesario yo confesare que fui el que hechizo el coche y no tú…_

Decir que Harry estaba impresionado este hombre estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo con tal de que a él no le pasara nada definitivamente debía hablar con ese hombre e incluirlo en sus planes, los gemelos se miraban entre ellos con orgullo, su padre era alguien intachable a diferencia de su madre pero eso era otro tema.

" _refiriéndome a otros temas voy a esperar que el ambiente se calme para después pedir una orden para registrar la Mansión Malfoy, sin más que decir me despido y suerte en este año"_

Después de eso Harry guardo la carta y abrió la de Nym, los gemelos le dieron privacidad y se pusieron a comer:

" _que tal Harry, como estas, espero que estés bien, yo por mi parte me estoy acostumbrando a la academia debo decir que es más complicada que Hogwarts y más si no tienes la compañía de tu abrazable novio, ya te echo de menos, el ambiente es bueno salvo por uno que otro sujeto que se cree irresistible pero tranquilo ninguno me interesa solo tú, sería estupendo que pudieras venir a verme, ya estoy ansiosa por dominar completamente las apariciones, quizá te visite en la noche para ponernos al día, tú sabes a qué me refiero, como sabes soy un poco desastrosa para algunas cosas y por lo general soy muy poco discreta y es precisamente que estoy más atareada con esos ramos, en fin no tengo nada más que contar, dale saludos a los gemelos de mi parte y a Hermione también cuando vuelva me encargare de recuperar mi terreno perdido, no sabrás ni cómo te llamas Harry, besos"_

El último de los Potter solo sonreía definitivamente Nym estaba casi tan loca como él, debía reconocer que la extrañaba, estaba ansioso que llegara navidad para poderla visitar, le escribiría después, sin más tomo la última carta que le quedaba y era de su chica Veela:

" _Bonjour mon amour, comment ça va?_ _Je vais bien, mon année scolaire a déjà commencé. J'ai servi les sorts que tu m'as appris à effrayer les idiots qui me suivent, comme tu sais que j'ai très peu d'amis mais Francesca espère te rencontrer, par hasard elle a vu la photo que nous avions ensemble, J'attends Noël avec impatience de te voir, Avec amour Fleur(hola mi amor, como estas, yo estoy bien, ya inicio mi año escolar, me han servido los hechizos que me enseñaste para espantar a los idiotas que me siguen, como sabes tengo muy pocas amigas pero Francesca espera conocerte, por casualidad vio la foto que teníamos juntos, espero con ansias navidad para ir a verte, me despido, con amor Fleur)"_

Sonrió nuevamente al parecer nada podría arruinar este día, puso comida en su plato y comenzó a desayunar acompañado de los gemelos y bueno ¿Hermione y su libro?

La profesora McGonagall apareció después de unos minutos y comenzó a repartir los horarios de clases, la primera seria con Hufflepuff, específicamente Herbología.

Harry, Hermione y Neville abandonaron el castillo juntos, los gemelos tenían clases de Pociones, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas, el howler había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ya tenía suficientes regaños por lo que volvió a mostrarse amable, aunque la advertencia era clara.

-vuelves a hacer algo similar y sabrás quien es Hermione Granger-lo amenazo la castaña y detrás de ella, Harry vio la silueta de una leona furiosa, al parecer el gusto de Harry con las mujeres era explosivo.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout, quien venía acercándose con el profesor Lockhart, con solo ver la cara que ponía Hermione al verlo a Harry se le amargo el día como odiaba a ese sujeto, la profesora Sprout era bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta, generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra tenía unas ideas similares a las de Harry por la cara que traía.

En caso del autor del libro " _el encantador",_ este vestía su perfecta túnica de color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, alineado perfectamente.

-¡Hola, qué hay!-saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes-le estaba comentando a la Profesora Sprout sobre mi experiencia con las plantas carnívoras, ¡pero no quiero que piensen que se más de Herbologia que su querida profesora!, también tengo libros donde hablo de mis aventuras consulten mis libros…-

-¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos!-dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés, hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1, en el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas, la profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta, a Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo, se disponía a entrar detrás de Neville y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.

-¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?-la profesora estaba por decir que si, se notaba a leguas que lo único que quería hacer era deshacerse de Lockhart.

-lo lamento profesor pero Herbologia es una de mis materias favoritas, si me disculpa-contesto Harry y usando un poco de fuerza se liberó del agarre y entro al invernadero seguido de Pomana quien le cerró la puerta en la cara a Gilderoy.

Dentro del invernadero se acomodó entre Neville y Hermione detrás de los mesones afirmados en caballetes, en ellos habían orejeras, Pomana se ubicó en el centro del invernadero trayendo a su vez la atención del alumnado.

-Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras, veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?-

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.

-La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz-dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, que tenía una memoria increíble a Harry esto le causo una sonrisa en definitiva Hermione era alguien muy aplicada-Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada-

-excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor-dijo la profesora Sprout-la mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos, pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa, ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?-

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano pero en esta ocasión le gano Harry, la castaña lo miro con el entrecejo un poco marcado-su llanto es fatal para cualquier humano que lo escuche profesora-su llanto es fatal para cualquier humano que lo escuche profesora- _y más en mi caso._

 _-_ exacto, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor-agrego la profesora Sprout-aunque las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son muy jóvenes podrían considerarse bebes-

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor, un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila.

-colóquense orejeras cada uno-ordeno la profesora, de inmediato todos se abalanzaron poco más para hacerse con un par nadie quería tener las que tenían forma de animalitos y color rosado purpura, en esta ocasión Harry también se lanzó y una vez que las tubo se colocó un hechizo insonorizador en sus oídos y puso las orejeras, ahora debería leer los labios de la profesora para saber lo que deberían hacer.

Cuando todos parecían tener las orejeras bien puestas la profesora puso una mano en la maceta donde estaba la mandrágora, y con la otra tomo a la planta firmemente y la saco del macetero, la mayoría tenía cara de asombro a excepción de Harry y Hermione.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo, las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza, tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout tomo una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, luego la cubrió hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas, la profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

Pomana dio las indicaciones de la clase, todos las siguieron al pie de la letra y cuando fueron a buscar tierra abonada (estiércol de Dragón) Harry entablo una leve conversación con un tal Justin Finch-Fletchley, el tipo era agradable hasta que empezó a hablar de Lockhart y Harry se apartó del para seguir con la actividad que les encargo la profesora, en ningún momento tuvo problemas pues tenía más fuerza que el resto de la clase asique no importaba cuanto se retorcieran las plantas, además se debía agregar el detalle de que estaba un poco molesto y su fuerza no la controlaba mucho, en su interior Lucían suspiraba mientras murmuraba algo como niños.

Al final de la clase solo tenía un poco de tierra en la túnica pero no le tomo importancia y salió de ahí rumbo a las clases de Transformaciones, no espero a Neville o Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llego a la puerta donde daban la clase de transformaciones miro a Harry y pregunto:

-sucede algo-

-nada-contesto secamente Harry y se metió en el aula, las clases de McGonagall por lo general eran duras, aunque a Harry no le importó mucho, tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón lo logro al primer intento, McGonagall le dio 10 puntos, la profesora quedo mirando a Harry aún tenía una hora libre por lo que hizo aparecer un libro y lo dejo encima del puesto de Potter, este vio el título del libro, " _transformaciones nivel avanzado",_ sin esperar más el heredero de muchas casas comenzó a leerlo, en eso paso todo el resto dela hora, porque Hermione también logro la transformación y no hayo nada mejor que leer otro libro de Lockhart, si definitivamente Harry odiaba a ese sujeto.

Cuando termino la clase de Transformaciones se dirigieron a comer, mientras comían Hermione saco su horario y Harry para saber que le tocaba miro el horario de esta y vio algo que lo enfureció Hermione había destacado las clases de DCAO con corazones, acto seguido Harry se puso de pie y se fue, camino otra vez hasta el lago y comenzó a practicar los hechizos que había aprendido del libro que compro antes de venir a Hogwarts.

Cuando dio la hora de volver a clases Harry fue pero de un humor que alejaría hasta los dementores y más si mientras practicas tus hechizos aparece un chico de pelo castaño lo miraba desde una distancia prudente y con asombro, en sus manos tenía una cámara de muggles común y corriente.

-¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey-dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante-estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto?-dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

- _genial ahora tengo un fan-_ pensó Harry, con un suspiro asintió-está bien-el chico pareció brillar y le tomo la foto a Harry y salió corriendo no sin antes gritar-gracias Harry-

Aunque se detuvo a medio camino y volvió corriendo y le extendió la foto a Harry junto a una pluma-me la firmas por favor-ahora sí que Harry estaba que ardía pero se aguantó, tomo la pluma y se la firmo, luego de eso él también se fue corriendo y llego justo a la sala.

Hizo aparecer sus libros rápidamente, no eran los libro de Lockhart sino que estos estaban encantados con las portadas de cada uno de los tomo, no se dio la fatiga de leer ninguno de sus libros.

Y ahí apareció el origen de su mal humor comenzó a presentarse, mientras Harry apretaba las manos y los dientes, sus ojos estaban cerrados y trataba de disminuir su capacidad auditiva, y los suspiros que daba Hermione al ver a Lockhart.

Lo único que supo fue que Gilderoy les entrego un formulario para saber cuántas de sus obras habían leídos y cuanto sabían de él, apenas tomo el papel Harry lo rasgo mientras veía como Hermione contestaba a cada pregunta rápidamente dando detalles, leyó la última pregunta para saber de que trataba.

54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?

En definitiva el tipo era un ególatra y su ego era el más grande de todo el mundo de hecho si tuviera que compararlo con algo era con el monte Everest y se quedaba corto.

Media hora después Lockhart retiro los cuestionarios a Harry le importo un reverendo rábano cuando lo quedo mirando feo por romper su cuestionario y no responder ninguna pregunta.

-mal Harry, muy mal-dijo en tono reprobatorio.

Si las miradas mataran Lockhart estaría a más de 10 metros bajo tierra pero la gota que rebalso el vaso cuando Harry escucho a Gilderoy decir:

—-.. pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho-dio la vuelta al papel-¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger? -

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.

-¡Excelente!-dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa-¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...-

Desde ese momento Harry dejo de escuchar sus uñas se enterraron en la palma de sus manos, trataba por todos los medios posibles de controlar su magia e instinto asesino, como siempre Lucían salvo a Harry llevándolo al espacio mental en donde se enfrentaron en un duelo de espadas dobles, un barrido por un lado un tajo, desviaban la espada del otro y arremetían, Harry clavo las espadas en el "suelo" y saco su espada larga y continuo con el duelo hasta que fue tirado de su silla y volvió a la realidad la sala era un caos, al parecer Lockhart había traído duendecillos de Cornualles para la primera clase y los había dejado libres en la sala, los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo.

Los chicos corrían de un lado para otro, escapando de los chorros de tinta que les caían, Neville estaba colgando en una lampara a unos 4 metros del suelo, como termino hay era un completo misterio para Harry, Hermione era quien había derribado a Harry para que los duendecillos no lo atacaran, hojas y libros volaban por doquier.

-vamos que esperan rodéenlos, rodéenlos, no es tan difícil-decía Lockhart- _¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!-_ exclamo mientras movía su varita pero nada paso, uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana, Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.

Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida, en la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry y Hermione y les dijo:

\- Bueno, ustedes dos metan en la jaula los que quedan-salió y cerró la puerta.

Harry se puso de pie y saco su varita- _impedimenta-_ todos los duendecillos se detuvieron- _Incarcerous-_ aparecieron diversas cuerdas delgadas que envolvieron a los seres azules, cuando todos fueron envueltos Harry libero el primer encanto los alborotadores cayeron al suelo provocando un sonido seco, el Potter tomo a cada uno de los capturados y los metió en la jaula sin esperar la ayuda de Hermione.

-Harry-dijo la castaña, pero el Lycan no respondió y se dio la vuelta, ayudo a Neville a ponerse de pie y salió del salón, Hermione lo quedo mirando y supo que este estaba molesto.

El último de los Potter se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagall, llamo a la puerta, segundos después escucho la autorización para ingresar.

-Potter-dijo la animago.

-Profesora-respondió al saludo Harry- iré directo al punto me gustaría saber si me puedo librar de las clases de DCAO-

McGonagall lo quedo mirando y no era para menos recién había comenzado el año escolar y un alumno estaba diciendo que quería dejar una clase, este no era un panorama alentador pero confirmaba su oposición a la contratación de Lockhart pero lamentablemente era el único que se postuló para el puesto, suspiro.

-muy bien señor Potter su decisión me tomo por sorpresa, ahora como debe saber debe darme argumentos por los cuales quiere dejar esta clase que es una de las fundamentales en el colegio, lo escucho-

-es un completo inepto a leído al basura que escribe en sus libros-exclamo Harry, pero McGonagall lo quedo mirando feo-lo lamento profesora pero el profesor Lockhart es un completo farsante, se ha tomado la molestia de leer alguno de sus "celebres libros"-dijo Harry en tono sarcástico, la animaga no dijo nada-no le recomiendo que lea uno, es una total pérdida de tiempo, posee el ego más grande del planeta a mi gusto y hoy en la clase dejo libre en la sala unos duendecillos de Cornualle, lanzo un hechizo, " _Peskipiski Pestenomi",_ yo no he leído muchos libros y no tengo un conocimiento basto de estos pero jamás lo he leído, por si fuera poco el hechizo no funciono y un duendecillo le arrebato la varita-jadeo un poco y volvió a tomar aire y la profesora hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo bebió todo-los duendecillos sembraron el caos en la sala Neville fue atrapado por estos y puesto en una lámpara a uno metros de altura, por suerte no se dañó y para rematar Lockhart nos dijo a Hermione y a mí que los enjauláramos de nuevo y él se metió en su despacho-

McGonagall tenía el ceño fruncido definitivamente debía arreglar ese problema, además ese profesorcillo había puesto en peligro a uno de sus alumnos eso era inaceptable.

-bien señor Potter, agradezco que me informara de la situación pero si ningún otro alumno viene a presentar los mismos reclamos que usted o similares me temo que no puedo hacer nada, lo siento-Harry suspiro al menos lo intento, agradeció a McGonagall y se retiró de su despacho, cuando abrió la puerta para salir, la animaga hablo-sería un problema señor Potter que se fuera a la biblioteca cuando tiene clases de DCAO y que lo encontraran cerca de la sección de libros para alumnos de 5 año-

Harry no se volvió a ver a McGonagall pero movió la cabeza en asentimiento, cuando salió del despacho, la profesora dio un suspiro y continuo arreglando detalles de su próxima clase y atenta a otro llamado a su puerta por motivos similares.

El múltiple heredero emprendió camino a el área de Ravenclaw debía hablar con el profesor Flitwick, como conocía el camino bueno en más de una ocasión recorrió esos rumbo para encontrarse con cierta chica "cambiante", subió escaleras, ignoro miradas de alumnos pertenecientes a la casa Ravenclaw, una de las múltiples ventajas de ser el dueño de Hogwarts era conocer un poco más del castillo sin saberlo, era extraño para Harry, aunque él no sabía por ejemplo donde quedaba el despacho del profesor de encantamientos solo debía tener esa idea fija en la cabeza y llegaría a ese destino un ejemplo de eso fue el cuarto que encontró en el cuarto piso el año anterior y que era usado por los gemelos y mientras Harry pensaba sobre eso se volvió a concentrar en su primer objetivo y miro al frente.

- _genial-_ dijo Harry con tono irónico pues estaba frente a una puerta que no conocía pero supuso era del despacho de Filius Flitwick, la puerta era de un color café oscuro de madera, la toco, esperando que hubiera alguien hay pues no conocía el horario del profesor.

-adelante-escucho una la aguda voz del profesor sin esperar más ingreso, el despacho, era el más interesante que Harry veía pues en el habían unan 3 estanterías de libros, repletas, el escritorio estaba repleto de documentos y pergaminos, un par de plumas volaban en la sala, detrás del escritorio había un escudo y dos hachas cruzadas, en la pared derecha estaban los retratos móviles de los anteriores jefes de casa supuso Harry, detrás de unas cortinas se podía divisar una cama y baúl respectivamente, era evidente que era la habitación del profesor, el piso estaba alfombrado.

-que tal Harry-escucho una voz el mencionado, que provenía de la gran cantidad de documento que ocupaba el escritorio del profesor.

-profesor Flitwick-pregunto Harry.

-no Harry es el montón de documentos apilados-rio el profesor y Harry se sonrojo.

-lo siento-pidió disculpas el profesor y los documentos se movieron dejando ver al profesor de corta estatura, su pelo negro, las lentillas y su característico bigote. ( **Como pueden leer la descripción del profesor no es igual al libro sino de las películas decidí usar este por motivos de mi conveniencia)**

-ahora si eres tan gentil de responder mi pregunta anterior-dijo el semigoblin **(Harry no lo sabe)**

-me encuentro bien profesor y usted-respondió y pregunto el Potter.

-excelente Harry, de maravilla-dijo con una sonrisa y lo quedo mirando, Harry no sabía qué hacer y se sentía incomodó-veo que tu magia a aumentado-ese comentario encendió las alertas en Harry.

-disculpe-dijo Harry con cara de no saber que hablaba.

-oh vamos Harry no me engañas-dijo el profesor mirándolo son los ojos levemente cerrados-no se puede esperar menos del aliado Goblin-agrego.

Harry saco la varita de inmediato y le apunto-como sabe eso- _demonios se lo confirme._

 _-_ te delataste en este momento Harry, aunque yo ya lo sabía no por nada mi padre resulta ser un Goblin y empleado de Gringotts-

Harry soltó un suspiro, ahora era momento de ver cómo se las arreglaba, ahora la baraja favorecía al profesor.

-tomo asiento-ofreció el profesor, a lo que Harry acepto pero aún tenía la varita a mano-mira el escudo detrás de mí y el par de hachas, no se te hace familiar el material-inquirió el profesor y Harry enfoco más la mirada.

-metal Goblin-

-exacto-

-que significa-consulto Harry.

-ese es el escudo y par de hachas que me corresponde como sucesor de mi casta y mi familia los Blomson-

-entonces usa el apellido de su madre-indago Harry y el profesor asintió.

-bien, ahora me puede decir porque ni relación con los Goblin es de conocimiento público entre todos ustedes-

-ofende a mi familia y casta señor Potter-dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba serio, en ese momento el Potter lo confirmo la persona que estaba frente a él era un Goblin en toda regla.

-lo lamento Profesor, no era mi intención ofenderlo-

-por esta vez lo pasare por alto-dijo el semigoblin recuperando la sonrisa-y para tu tranquilidad solo unos pocos conocen esta información, no es de conocimiento general-

-ya veo-

-pero esa no es la razón por la cual estas aquí no-dijo el profesor mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo extendió a Harry, este lo tomo y vio que era la tarea de Nym en la que él le ayudaba con la magia, de hecho ahora tenía un mayor conocimiento de esta pero lo dejaría para después-sino esta, veo que aceptaste mi invitación de venir a verme-

-más que eso profesor, yo venía aquí a pedirle un favor-expreso Harry obteniendo aún más atención del profesor-yo vengo a pedirle a usted que sea mi maestro-

El mestizo lo quedo mirando y al parecer trataba de averiguar que sucedía en la mente de Harry.

-explicase con más detalle señor Potter-dijo el profesor.

-podría ser en privado-pidió Harry haciéndole seña al profesor mientras con la varita indicaba a los retratos.

-cuando usted entro y comenzó a hablar yo ya bloquee la puerta, insonorice mi despacho y bloquee los retratos-informo el profesor y Harry asintió al parecer era el indicado.

-bien, como usted sabe el profesor que contrataron para defensa contra las artes oscuras es un farsante y de los mejores-el profesor asintió-por lo cual no debe saber más de magia que yo pero usted según me dijo Nymphadora e investigaciones que realice es un duelista profesional y conocedor de la magia-

-veo que su investigación sobre mi es detallada pero olvido lo que respecta a mi raza, porque-indago el profesor.

-no me interesa su raza profesor mientras sea un ser u objeto que me respete yo lo respetare y tratare de aprender de él y más si usted dice ser descendiente de Goblin, seres más antiguos que los magos y nacidos de la madre magia-

-me agrada su modo de pensar señor Potter pero usted podría haber contratado a un maestro particular para esto, es evidente que posee una fortuna para ser un aliado de mi nación-

-Dumbledore sabría que se de mis riquezas-

-oh veo que no confía en el-agrego el profesor y su cara se puso aún más seria-mi raza tiene que ver en eso ya que yo llegué aquí como un puente entre Dumbledore y la nación Goblin-

-porque me confía esta información profesor-inquirió el Lycan.

-yo ya tengo información suya que lo compromete ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones-agrego el mestizo, Harry asintió el profesor sabia jugar sus cartas de manera brillante y más aún la nación Goblin.

-y porque no se concretó la alianza profesor-consulto el Potter.

-Dumbledore es tan peligroso como un mago oscuro, señor Potter, si supiera todo lo que yo sé del y las acciones que ha tomado en pro del bien mayor como él dice, estaría encerrado en Azkaban hace mucho tiempo.

-ya me hacia una idea-suspiro Harry.

-entonces me quiere como su mentor no y que tiene usted que no tienen otros magos señor Potter que puede ofrecerme-indago el profesor.

La opción más lógica y efectiva era oro pero se veía que Filius era un sujeto duro y a los tipos así le agradaba la gente que podía también podía ser dura.

Suspiro y dejo su magia fluir, esta escapo por cada poro de su piel, su cabello floto un poco y una capa de vapor, color roja con tonos azules rodeo a Harry, el ambiente alrededor de ellos se volvió pesado.

-veo que tiene un control medio de su magia señor Potter no me sorprende que este cerca de los 700 magivol, para alguien se su edad eso es mucho pero es magia débil esperaba un poco más de usted-admitió el Goblin con desgana.

Harry asintió él lo sabía para magos en esta era 700 magivols era motivo de orgullo y respeto entre ellos pero en tiempos antiguos la magia de antes era más pesada que ahora es decir más potente, destructiva en gran medida, pero la magia siempre es así la gente y en especial los magos humanos eran mucho más poderosos, Merlin era un ejemplo ese sujeto era un bestia según historias antiguas, se le creía era el hijo de un demonio quien sabe lo que ocultaba el mundo mágico, el dominio que tenía sobre la magia elemental era increíble, nació para ser el mago más poderoso de su era y Nimue una mujer con una gran habilidad mágica lo enamoro completamente y luego de algunos encuentros pasionales logro que este le soltara toda los conocimientos de magia que tenía y perdido en el amor hacia la mujer no vio que caminaba a su perdición enseñándole como encerrar a un hombre para siempre, el resultado del amor o más bien obsesión por la mujer y el buen manejo de la mujer lograron apresar al mago más poderoso de toda la historia, hasta ahí Merlin era una blanca paloma pero nadie sabía lo que ocultaba como las múltiples veces que metió la lengua en guerras, la arrogancia que mostraba al actuar y ser con las personas no era perfecto, Harry lo relacionaba completamente con un Gryffindor, y a Nimue o la Dama del lago, una Slytherin, aunque detrás de eso Harry vio algo más y si después Merlin y Nimue nacieron para eliminarse a sí mismos o pasaron a un plano superior, nadie nunca lo sabría pero el hecho era que la magia siempre encontraba la forma de poner todo en orden era un hecho.

Dejando eso de lado dejo fluir toda la magia que poseía sin restricciones la capa que flotaba sobre él ahora era de color rojo sangre con leves toques azul, si antes el ambiente era pesado ahora lo era aún más, las paredes se agrietaron un poco, el profesor lo miro ahora si interesado.

-veo que ahora su magia pesa señor Potter me atrevería a suponer unos 300 en la escala de Merlín, su control es pobre señor Potter y su cuerpo aun débil, deberá trabajar eso, quizá unos entrenamientos de mi raza lo pueden ayudar, veo potencial más que en muchos otros, pero si acepto ser su mentor o maestro sepa que usted debe hacer todo lo que le diga y si encuentra a alguien más calificado que yo me lo debe informar, sería interesante encontrar a personas como los fundadores de Hogwarts, yo poseo dominio sobre la magia pesada para ustedes o como yo la conozco mi magia de nacimiento, mi poder es de 600, destaco entre los de mi raza pero aun ahí un mundo por descubrir para usted señor Potter, por si se lo pregunta, Dumbledore es alguien de gran poder específicamente 1200 en magia pesada y Voldemort 1100 valores muy altos y peligrosos, si le súmanos eso a su vasto conocimiento en encantamientos y hechizos son los magos más poderosos que conozco hasta el momento, si su plan es enfrentar a cualquiera de los dos me temo que deberá superar múltiples pruebas en donde es casi seguro que morirá, sin más que hablar señor Potter seré su maestro comenzamos mañana trabajando en su físico, veremos como progresa en 2 meses más veremos qué tan fuerte es su cuerpo para resistir esta magia ahora descanse-dijo Filius Flitwick.

Harry asintió y dejo de expulsar la magia de su cuerpo y se sintió en extremo cansado quien lo diría, estaba muy lejos de estar listo para enfrentar a sus dos enemigos, aunque la parte de los fundadores del castillo lo alentó quizá ellos dejaron su esencia en Hogwarts y conseguía ser entrenado por ellos, pero debía enfocarse bastante bien la magia era volátil y caer en el deseo por el poder y destruirse así mismo o a las personas que significaban algo para él.

Salió del despacho con un pergamino y un par de runas que lo hacían temblar, en su interior Lucían tenia escalofríos.

- _ **si sobrevive a esa preparación física dudo que alguien sea capaz de resistir lo que el resistirá, demonios debí alearme antes con los Goblin-**_

Corte, paren la sinapsis, dejen los impulsos nerviosos en paz, hemos terminado un nuevo capítulo, cualquier duda o comentario déjenlo en los review siento que estoy mordiendo más de lo que podre masticar más adelante pero es un buen desafío y eso es genial, jaja, nos vemos, se despide el Tenzai.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _Salió del despacho con un pergamino y un par de runas que lo hacían temblar, en su interior Lucían tenia escalofríos._

 _-_ _ **si sobrevive a esa preparación física dudo que alguien sea capaz de resistir lo que el resistirá, demonios debí alearme antes con los Goblin-**_

 _ **Arrancamos:**_

Harry Potter estaba definitivamente agotado como nunca, los entrenamientos mágicos con el profesor Flitch lo estaban matando, le dolían todas las articulaciones, en estos momentos agradecía profundamente su curación acelerada, el porqué de su dolor en las articulaciones se lo explico el mismo híbrido mago-goblin.

-" _Muy bien señor Potter, veo que comienza a sentir el efecto del entrenamiento, verá, usted posee un núcleo de magia bastante grande demasiado para su edad debo decir, su control mágico es bueno para un mago común, pero usted sabe que no es un mago común, su entrenamiento fue excelente para no perder el control de su poder, de ser así usted abría explotado y su cuerpo se destruiría de una espectacular pero mortal forma, aunque esto trajo como consecuencia que sus canales mágicos sean débiles, para que entienda-_ dijo el Goblin al ver la cara sería de Harry- _usted posee arroyos como canales y lo que usted necesita son ríos tan amplios como resistentes-_

Ahora sí Harry entendía correctamente, Lucian no ayudaba mucho en esta situación ya que su conocimiento era básico y escaso, Harry por otro lado entendió más o menos el concepto pero al no tener información en la cual apoyarse prefirió una explicación concreta.

" _Entonces que debo hacer para solucionar ese problema"-_ inquirió el último Potter.

-" _Bien señor Potter lo que haremos todos los días por media hora al iniciar el entrenamiento será elevar a su máximo el nivel de liberación mágica que posee para hacer más fuertes sus canales y comenzaremos en entrenamiento de una hora y media lanzando hechizos potentes pero básicos y después durante otros treinta minutos liberará su magia de golpe en intervalos de 1 minuto para ampliar el tamaño de sus canales esto lo haremos día por medio para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse"-_

Harry agradecía profundamente ese día de descanso porque cuando terminó la primera sección de entrenamiento parecía que todos sus huesos estaban rotos y sus músculos se habían desgarrado, sinceramente no sabía cómo soporto esos entrenamientos.

Otro punto importante de todo esto era su interacción con Hermione, llegó a la conclusión que no podía seguir enojado con la castaña, le molestaba su actitud de fan hacia Lockhart, sería muy descarado si le criticaba eso, solo podía esperar que de diera cuenta a tiempo que el ganador de la revista corazón de bruja no era más que un farsante además no eran nada oficialmente él podía quererla pero si ella no lo quería como para mantener una relación dejaría que el tiempo dirigiera el destino de esta situación, bueno a esa conclusión lo llevó Lucían porque Harry como todo ser humano es egoísta a eso súmale tu sangre de lycan, seres dominante y violentos, digamos que Lockhart hubiera sido un montón de jirones de piel y huesos si Harry decidía desquitarse con él por la actitud que tenía con él y por llevarse la atención de su Hermione.

Una decisión bastante sensata según Lucían pues Hermione y cualquier mujer que él conociera no aceptaría de buenas a primeras compartir una persona, como decía el profesor Filius criaturas misteriosas las mujeres, con el poder de controlar hasta el más malvado y poderoso de los hombres.

Eso le generó una interrogante al último Potter, Dumbledore y Riddle tendrían alguna debilidad de ese estilo.

En cierto momento él llegó a la conclusión que su debilidad era eso una persona a quien amaba en este caso quienes, si algo le sucedía a Nym o Fleur definitivamente él sería capaz de destruir el mundo mágico buscando al responsable, por momentos pensó que lo mejor era estar solo y enfrentar los problemas que vinieran pero Voldemort y Dumbledore ya le habían quitado su niñez no quería que también le quitarán la oportunidad de tener una vida, bueno la vida del elegido, pero una vida en concreto, la única solución a sus problemas era volverse más fuerte y prever todos los escenarios posibles, era un hecho que necesitaría compañeros para enfrentarse a Dumbledore y Voldemort no por nada el primero a pesar de ser poderoso contaba con un gente que lo respaldara como eran los magos pertenecientes a la orden del fénix un nombre según Harry era genial y por otro lado Voldemort contaba con su séquito de mortífagos pero más importante aún, estos era sujetos sangre pura eso conlleva solo una cosa recursos, muchos recursos, no es que a él le preocupaba ese tema pero sostener una guerra contra dos bandos demandaría oro y en algún momento aunque no lo quisiera reconocer los Goblin podrían abandonarlo, todos eran aliados mientras el panorama es favorecedor, él contaba con, los gemelos Weasley, Andrómeda y Nym, Neville y quizá en un futuro con el apoyo de Augusta Longbottom abuela de Neville una mujer de carácter fuerte y poderosa tanto económicamente como mágicamente en sí y a eso se le debía sumar el odio que poseía contra Voldemort y Dumbledore era una aliada en potencia a considerar, Fleur por otro lado estaba en Francia pero era su mejor opción de refugio en caso de perder contra sus enemigos, el Señor Delacour era otro aliado potencial pues era auror en el ministerio francés así que si Volvemort tenía el afán de ampliar su territorio cosa que no hizo en su mejor época pero era una opción él estaría preparado también para eso, Sirius su padrino preso por otro lado estaba mejorando de manera lenta pero constante en vacaciones de Navidad lo rescataría de Azkaban ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí él sería su aliado más importante ya que a pesar de estar preso aún era un sangre pura en consecuencia tenía conocidos, en cuanto al tema de cómo demostrar su inocencia, bueno estaba estudiando la manera de poner un tipo de rastreador en Peter para saber dónde está en cualquier momento aun cuando esté fuera de su alcance, la opción más viable que conocía hasta el momento era colocar sobre él una runa mágica, esperaba que el animago ilegal no fuera tan hábil y lo descubriera.

McGonagall era una aliada potencial pero estaba bajo la influencia de Dumbledore aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, en definitiva aún estaban en el período preguerra y debía reunir aliados si quería obtener la victoria, Lucían le había ofrecido el apoyo de su ejército pero los dos sabían que hay más de alguno de revelaría y se volvería en su contra y no dudaban que estos fueran líderes de pequeños grupos en el ejército y no le quería dar la oportunidad de obtener a Voldemort o Dumbledore, Lycan o Vampiros en su bando era enemigos demasiado peligrosos, por ahora quería mantener bajo el anonimato esas criaturas.

 **En algún lugar de Hungría**

Selene reflexionaba en este momento el actuar de Lucían, ¿por qué no quería unirse a ellos y acabar contra los Vampiros en especial Víktor? ¿Por qué tenía el aspecto de un chico de no más de 13 o 14 años?¿Cómo logró vulnerarlos y asesinar a más de 12 de sus soldados?¿Porque era más poderoso y rápido que antes? Pero más preocupante aún era el hecho que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno cuando apareció una lechuza, en definitiva habían muchas incógnitas que aún debía resolver por lo pronto entrenarán más arduamente a las tropas y seguirían esperando, presentía que Lucían aparecería antes de lo planeado y sobre todo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

 **Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería**.

Volviendo con Potter definitivamente estaba harto, si no fuera porque se revelaría su poder hace mucho que habría matado a Lockhart, lo seguía a todas partes con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara, otra variante que se unía a la ecuación era Collin ese niño era su fan de hecho Harry había pensado en romper su cámara para que lo dejara en paz pero no podía negar que le gustaba cuando el chico le tomaba fotos junto a los gemelos, de hecho le habían prometido que cuando abrieran su tienda de bromas el sería el fotógrafo oficial para que los dejara entrenar tranquilos.

Respecto a Hermione bueno ella seguía creyendo en lo que decía Lockhart pero Harry no la contradecía ni nada solo la escuchaba o eso aparentaba, en definitiva la relación con Hermione no iba a buen puerto pero como dijo antes que todo siguiera su curso, ahora con quién conversaba más seguido era con Daphne Greengrass una chica Slytherin muy hábil en pociones de hecho Snape siempre los hacia trabajar juntos, el ex mortífago no podía negar que le gustaba las pociones bien hechas aunque el responsable de eso era Potter, era común que le diera un punto en cada clase, según palabras de Harry era mejor que nada.

Conversaba bastante con los gemelos sobre nuevos productos, sobre todo artículos para saltarse clases como pastillas vomitivas o sangradoras de nariz, pastillas para la fiebre o chicles de la gripe que duraban lo que los mantenían en la boca, aunque ahora comenzaron a desarrollar nuevos productos digamos de categoría explosiva si señores y señoras los gemelos los Potter estaban trabajando con dinamita y otros derivados de esa área, el laboratorio del 4to piso ya había visto muchas explosiones este año y aún estaba comenzando, los negocios de Harry iban de maravilla, Ragnark invirtió más capital que el año pasado pero todo parecía indicar que valdría el riesgo, Sirius estaba ansioso, cuando Harry le dijo que lo sacarían de ese lugar estaba más que feliz no solo por el hecho de ser libre sino también porque sería las primeras personas en escapar de la prisión más importante del mundo mágico porque según se sabía en Azkaban habían magos presos de todo el mundo, de sobra está decir que el plan de evacuación ya estaba en estudiado y planificado.

Era de mañana ese día sábado había acordado ir con los gemelos a visitar a Hagrid el semi gigante bonachón, Hermione también estaba invitada pero no sabía si los acompañaría o seguiría leyendo los libros de ricitos de oro Lockhart.

Pero todo ese plan se fue al traste cuando lo despertaron de golpe, era nada más y más menos que el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Oliver Wood.

-Entrenamiento de Quidditch-dijo Wood-vamos-

Harry lo quedó mirando y después vio a la ventana de su habitación y aún no amanecía debían ser la de la mañana, él se levantaba a las 4 siempre pero los sábados descansaba un poco más y se levantaba a las 7.

-aún está amaneciendo-dijo el Potter.

-exacto, forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento, levanta Potter toma tu escoba y andando-

De un salto Harry se puso de pie y con un movimiento de la varita ya tenía la ropa puesta.

-¡Así me gusta!-dijo Oliver- nos vemos en el campo dentro de 15 minutos-luego de eso salió de la habitación donde Harry y los demás dormían.

El último Potter abrió su baúl y del saco su escoba, tomó un trozo de pergamino y le escribió a Hermione que no podría asistir a ver a Hagrid en la mañana pues tenía entrenamiento.

-puedes entregarle esto a Hermione, Hedwig-dijo el pelinegro a su lechuza a lo que está ululo feliz y emprendió en vuelo, Harry sonrió ya la lechuza le cobraría un par de golosinas extras en el almuerzo.

Salió de su habitación y emprendió el descenso de la escalera caracol que separaba los dormitorios de la sala común aunque escucho como unos pies corrían detrás del y se dió vuelta para ver a Colin corres hacia él mientras su cámara se movía para todos lados.

Harry se vio tentado a realizar magia y cortar la correa de la cámara para que por casualidad se estrellara con la escalera y se partiera en mil pedazos, aunque tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió magia en la cámara al parecer Colin era precavido.

-escuche que alguien decía tu nombre Harry, mira ya tengo la foto, la revele-dijo el Creeves con el aliento entrecortado.

Cuando le mostró la foto se podía ver a Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que reconoció como suyo, sonrió cuando pudo ver qué Lockhart no podía moverlo y en la cara de su yo fotográfico se veía como se rehusaba a la condenada fotografía, Lockhart soltó el brazo jadeando y callo teatralmente.

-me la firmas-pidió el chico con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-no- dijo Harry secamente-tengo que ir a entrenar Quidditch, voy atrasado y no tengo una pluma-

-puedo acompañarte nunca e visto como juegan y entrenan Quidditch-dijo sumamente emocionado, Harry estaba por negarse pero perderían demasiado tiempo.

\- está bien-dijo el híbrido mago lycan y emprendieron marcha rumbo al campo, aún no salía completamente el sol por lo que el césped estaba con un poco de escarcha, el ojiverde avanzaba de manera rápida mientras Colín parecía correr para alcanzarlo, no lo escucho del todo pero parecía que ese niño conocía toda su historia o bueno la que sabía el mundo mágico, se vio tentado a usar su escoba pero Colín podría pedirle que lo llevará y no estaba de ánimo y este empeoró cuando Colín le pregunto sobre como jugar Quidditch y el tipo de pelotas que usaban, Harry suspiro, aminoro el paso y trato de explicarle lo mejor que pudo a medida que hablaban llegaron al al campo de Quidditch.

Colin quedó maravillado con el campo y salió corriendo a las gradas para tomar fotos con mejores ángulos no sin antes gritarle a Harry.

-voy a pillar un buen sitio Harry-

El resto del equipo de Quidditch ya estaba en los vestuarios, aunque el único realmente despierto aparte de Harry era Wood los gemelos a pesar de salir a trotar a veces con Harry aún no podían vencer al temible enemigo conocido como sueño, responsable de la muerte de muchas pobres almas que caen en sus garras, enfrentado por tipos duros, curtidos en batalla, comedores de cadáveres, esos y muchos más eran unos peleles cuando estaban frente a tan temible enemigo de hecho Harry era uno de esos, aunque su práctica le ayudaba un poco, siguiendo la temática los gemelos se apoyaban entre ellos para no caer, Alicia Spinnet estaba en una situación similar a los gemelos, los tres alumnos de 4to año de Hogwarts.

El resto de cazadoras como Agente Johnson y Katie Bell se restregaba los ojos y el cabello de ambas estaba apuntando en cualquier sentido.

-al fin llegas Harry, te demoraste bastante-preguntó el capitán enérgicamente-veamos, quiero decirles unas palabras, antes de entrar al terreno de juego, me he pasado todo el verano diseñando planes de entrenamiento completamente nuevos, que sin temor a equivocarme nos hará mejorar en gran medida-

De inmediato Wood puso frente a ellos una tabla con el campo de Quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces que a más de uno dejaron perdido, sacó su varita y le dió un golpe a la tabla y las flechas y líneas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, sin esperar más Wood comenzó a explicar.

En eso a Fred se movió mientras dormía y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo eso sirvió para cabrear a Wood y despertar un poco al equipo que estaba por caer frente a él poderoso y temible sueño.

Mientras Wood regañaba a todo el equipo por no prestarle atención Harry estaba divagando sobre lo que comerían al desayuno, en definitiva el entrenamiento le generaba mucha más hambre que antes.

-de forma que ahora pondremos en práctica las jugadas que les enseñe, todos al terreno de juego-grito el capitán de 6 año, tomo su escoba y se la puso en el hombro y emprendió la marcha a la cancha, Harry también tomo la escoba y salió los gemelo lo siguieron pero estos arrastrando la escoba, el resto del equipo salió de igual manera que los gemelos, el sol ya estaba en el cielo al parecer pasaron más tiempo del que creyeron en el camarín, en las gradas estaba Colin acompañado de Hermione y Neville quienes saludaron a Harry moviendo las manos.

Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire, el frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, esa sensación le encantaba se sentía en completa libertad sentía como su cuerpo realizaba una simbiosis perfecta con la escoba, la magia entre ellos fluía con naturalidad, adoraba volar, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, aunque claro si debía elegir entre Nym, Fleur y volar era claro que la escoba seria olvidada, sin esperar más dio una vuelta a toda velocidad por la cancha dando giros, de cabeza, sin manos, picadas y frenadas de golpe, comenzó a tomar altura y se elevó hasta no ver la cancha y se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados, cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaba a unos 800 metros del suelo y freno de golpe claro que la escoba siguió bajando un poco más y volvió frente al equipo.

-bien hecho Potter, ese es el ánimo que necesitamos en el equipo, si vuelas en los partidos como ahora estaremos más cerca de ganar la copa y mantenerla en nuestra casa-dijo Oliver.

Harry miro a las gradas y Hermione tenía las manos en la cara tapando sus ojos mientras Neville parecía tranquilizarla, mientras Colin ya tenía unas 20 fotos y le seguía sacando a Harry.

Pero había una visita que no esperaban los de Gryffindor y menos Harry.

-Oliver, creo que los de Slytherin no saben espiar a sus oponentes-comento Fred mientras miraba agresivamente a los de la casa de la serpiente que se acercaban.

Todo el equipo de los leones puso mala cara y los enfrento.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Wood indignado-¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!- la casa de los leones descendió al suelo rápidamente y les hizo frente a la casa de las serpientes.

-Flint-gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin-es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden irse!-

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood, con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood-

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado, no había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.

-¡Pero yo he reservado el campo!-dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia-¡Lo he reservado!

-¡Ah!-dijo Flint-pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»

-un momento-dijo Harry antes de que Wood replicara-esto me parece extraño por lo que se la única persona con quien se reservan los permisos para el campo de Quidditch según yo es Madam Hooch y que yo sepa el profesor Snape no es una persona que tenga autoridad en este tema-

-por si no lo sabias Potter-escupió Marcus- el profesor Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin-

-y que más da, McGonagall es nuestra jefa de casa y ademas la subdirectora por lo que podríamos pedirle una autorización a ella y tendríamos el campo de Quidditch para entrenar todo el año-repuso el Potter con astucia, Wood miro con asombro a Harry pero se recuperó rápidamente y miro a Marcus.

-quien es su nuevo buscador-pregunto.

Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.

-pero si no es otro que Draco Malfoy-dijo Fred con burla.

-el chico que canto en el Gran salón-dijo George con burla, las chicas Gryffindor se rieron mientras Draco ponía una cara de muerte.

-cuida a quien le hablas Weasley, perdona lo lamento, olvide que tu familia no sabe ni lo más mínimo de clase, a pesar de ser sangre pura se comportan como sucios Muggles-respondio afiladamente el Slytherin.

A Fred y George les ardió la cara pero no le dieron el gusto de mostrarse afectados.

-eso pensé no pueden replicarme nada porque les digo la verdad-declaro el albino con soberbia.

Harry iba a defender a sus amigos pero estos lo detuvieron, el azabache sintió pena por Malfoy los Weasley no responderían ahora pero este año Draco se pintó una diana en la cara, o si, conocería que tan vengativos eran los Weasley.

-es curioso que ustedes centren su atención en Malfoy permítanme mostrarles la cooperación que nos otorgó el padre de Draco-dijo Flint mientras todo el equipo Slytherin mostraba unas hermosas escobas de color negro intenso que tenían grabado en su mástil: " _Nimbus 2001"._

-Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado-dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya-Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Comet 260, creo que las dejan muy atrás-

Mientras eso sucedía Neville y Hermione bajaron al campo de Quidditch para saber que sucedia acompañados de Colin quien no dejaba de tomar fotografías.

-que sucede Harry, porque no están practicando y que hace Slytherin aquí- inquirió Hermione.

-y sobre todo que hace Malfoy aquí-pregunto también Neville que miraba de mala manera a Draco aún no olvidaba el hechizo que le lanzo el año pasado.

Antes de que el único Potter pudiera responder Draco se adelantó con altanería mientras hacía relucir su escoba si en definitiva el chico estaba más que lavado de cerebro por su padre pensó Harry

-Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Longbottom-dijo Malfoy, con petulancia-estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Neville miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante no era un amante del deporte pero se mantenía al día con las nuevas escobas que salían al mercado, de hecho, nadie lo sabía pero uno de los pasatiempos de Neville era coleccionar escobas de Quidditch aparte de su amor por la Herbologia.

-Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso-observó Hermione agudamente-Todos entraron por su valía-

Harry sonrió amaba esa actitud de la castaña siempre aguda en cada respuesta que daba y sin temor a decir lo que pensaba.

El rostro de Malfoy demostró su descontento de manera inmediata.

-nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia-_ en ese preciso momento en que las palabras de Draco salían de su boca Harry le lanzo un derechazo que termino con la nariz rota de Malfoy y sangre en el puño del Potter no conforme con eso tomo a Draco y lo levanto del cuello sin aflojar el agarre o demostrar esfuerzo alguno, los gemelos por su parte eran retenidos por Flint y Wood y Hermione que detenía a Neville que contra todo pronóstico demostró por qué era un Gryffindor y estaba listo para sumarse a la batalla.

-esta vez solo fue un golpe si me vuelvo a enterar que insultaste a Hermione o yo estoy presente te juro por la magia que no volverás a caminar-fue lo único que pudo decir Harry pues era tanto su enojo que no sabía si sería capaz de controlar su temperamento, como se atrevía a insultar de esa manera a Hermione, quien era el para creerse con ese poder solo alguien que vivía en el pasado podía influenciar de tan asquerosa manera a una persona, si Lucios se lo estaba ganando, ahora entendía porque ella quería separarse del alvino.

Dejo caer a Malfoy y se dio la vuelta no tenía caso tratar de entrenar Quidditch miro a Wood que aun sostenía a George y este asintió, podía irse, toma a Hermione de la mano y comenzaron a caminar lo mejor sería ir a ver a Hagrid detrás de ellos venia Neville y los gemelos que aun miraban con odio a Draco una cosa era molestarlos a ellos pero otra era ofender a su amiga de esa manera no existía perdón para Malfoy este año pagaría o dejarían de llamarse Fred y George Weasley.

La estancia en la casa del semi gigante sirvió para relajar los ánimos de todos y subirle el ánimo a Hermione, la castaña era una persona de carácter fuerte pero aun así las palabras la afectaban y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer se sentía un poco inferior a los magos criados en familias mágicas.

Aunque claro antes de llegar con Hagrid tuvieron que evitar a Lockhart y claro después Harry fue víctima de un par de bromas de Hagrid algo con repartir fotos firmadas y encuentros entre él y Ginny, así lo entendía Hagrid.

Después Hagrid les mostro las calabazas que usaría para Halloween y claro dejo escapar que utilizaba magia en ellas.

Ya era la hora de almorzar por lo que los gemelos y Harry al no desayunar tenían mucha hambre y sin esperar más emprendieron la vuelta al castillo el hambre los llamaba, apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.

-Conque están aquí, Potter y Weasleys -La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo-Cumplirán sus castigos esta noche-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora?-preguntó Fred, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.

-ustedes limpiaran la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch-dijo la profesora McGonagall- Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!-

Fred y George tragaron saliva, Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio y a ellos les tenía odio en especial.

-Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? -preguntó Harry desesperado.

-Desde luego que no-dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas-El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro-

Harry y los gemelos continuaron su andar en dirección al gran comedor abatidos pero aun así no se arrepentían de su hazaña no cualquiera podía decir que llego a Hogwarts en un Ford Anglia volador, Hermione los acompañaba con una expresión de _"se los dije, yo no rompí las reglas"_ y Neville se mantenía al margen aunque se notaba que sentía un poco de pena por el pelinegro y los colorines.

La comida no les supo tan bien como hubieran deseado pero el castigo ya estaba aplicado ahora debían acatar.

Antes de que dieran las ocho con menos cinco del día sábado Harry se dirigía al despacho de Lockhart, su ánimo no era el mejor pero que se le iba a hacer, llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está el pillo!-dijo-Vamos, Harry, entra-

Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas, algunas estaban incluso firmadas, tenía otro montón grande en la mesa, definitivamente este sujeto se amaba a sí mismo como nadie mas no le extrañaba que en una cita en vez de alagar a la chica él se alagaría a si mismo.

-Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres!-dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible-el primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía-

- _y a quien le importa eso maldito rubio-_

Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide»

Por suerte mientras ponía las direcciones en los sobres podía hablar con Lucían, debía aprender más cosas sobre como dirigir un ejército estaba cuestionándose seriamente si debía aprender Legemancia no era algo correcto pero siempre fue de la idea de que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, además era una de las habilidades de Voldemort por lo que debía sacarle provecho de nada le servía ser orgulloso, podía odiar al tipo pero si el mundo te da limones has limonada.

Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry, este pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.

 _-Debe de ser casi hora de acabar-_ pensó Harry, derrotado _-Por favor, que falte poco…-_

Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.

Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

- _ **Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...-**_

 _-bien creo que tenemos problemas, Lucían no me estás jugando una broma o si-_ quizo saber el Potter.

- _ **no quiero asustarte ni alguna cosa por el estilo, pero esa voz que escuchaste yo también la escuche, jamás en mis años que estuve por este mundo escuche una voz que destilara tal cantidad de sangre y maldad, es una criatura mágica, de eso no tengo la menor duda y…-**_

 _ **-está en el castillo/**_ _está en el castillo-_ dijeron Lucían y Harry al mismo tiempo, pero antes que nada debían comprobar que la voz no solo la escucharon ellos.

-profesor de casualidad no escucho una voz hace poco-inquirió el Potter mirando directamente a los ojos a Lockhart.

-que voz-pregunto Lockhart un poco alterado, se notaba en su expresión-yo no escuche nada…mira cielos que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes no, creo que tu castigo termino, aunque más que castigo debería ser privilegio no-Harry no dijo nada solo asintió y se dirigió a la salida al parecer este sería otro año cargado de misterios que por desgracia le tocaban resolver y al parecer algo tenía que ver el objeto oscuro que Malfoy dejo en el caldero de la hermana de los gemelos su instinto se lo decía y rara vez fallaba.

Era tarde más de media noche por lo que no había nadie en los pasillos, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, quizá Fred y George ya habían terminado de limpiar la plata, pero nada perdía con esperarlos un poco, además tenía la esperanza de escuchar la voz nuevamente.

Paso media hora en donde Harry avivo el fuego de la chimenea, cuando aparecieron los gemelos detrás del cuadro de la dama gorda.

-qué noche-dijo Fred.

-más aburrida-concluyo George.

-pero pudimos molestar a Filch-dijo Fred.

-aunque por esa pequeña broma tuvimos que limpiar 3 veces el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio y unas cariñosas ¡catorce veces una copa de Quidditch!-reclamo George mirando mal a su hermano

-al menos era Gryffindor-trato de alegrar y preguntar a su vez Harry.

-Slytherin-escupieron los gemelos a la vez.

-y que tal Harry tu noche con Lockhart, acaso te enseño como posar frente a la cámara-pregunto Fred mientras posaba y George hacia como que tenía una cámara en la mano.

-podemos llamar a Colin si no estás conforme con mis habilidades-dijo George a lo que Harry los quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-o puedo decirle a Angelina y Alice que vengan a posar-devolvió Harry rápidamente.

-jaque-exclamo George.

-mate-termino Fred.

Las risas no tardaron en surgir al cabo de unos segundos, claro que después salió a flote el profesionalismo y comenzaron a conversar de las inversiones e invenciones que tenía cada miembro de sortilegios Weasley-Potter.

Harry después les comento a los gemelos de la voz que escucho cuando estaba en el despacho de Lockhart, los gemelos quedaron pensativos y concluyeron que Lockhart pudo haber escuchado la voz pero el muy cobarde prefirió callar, Harry encontró mucha lógica en esa conclusión y sin decir más cada uno partió a su respectiva habitación.

Así llego octubre Harry veía como mejoraba con el entrenamiento del profesor Flitch, en definitiva los goblin sí que sabían cómo entrenar duro, las runas de gravedad eran potentes de hecho una presión de 30G era lo máximo que soportaron algunos goblin, Harry al ser un Lycan en desarrollo podía resistir de mejor forma con el paso del tiempo pero ahora con una gravedad 4 veces más grande de lo normal, Harry tenía sus músculos trabajando constantemente, también su cerebro se estaba llenando de información mágica, el conocimiento es poder y el diminuto profesor se lo tomaba al pie de la letra, muchos hechizos eran los que lanzaba y muchos más se impactaban contra su cuerpo porque Flitch era duro en los duelos y cualquier error lo pagaba caro.

El clima en esta fechas era helado, sin consultas de nadie penetro en los gruesos muros del castillo, La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos, su poción _**Pepperup**_ tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas, como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo, gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro, a Harry no le molestaba de hecho amaba estar bajo la lluvia y sentir como esta se resbalaba por su cara y empapaba su cabello o cuando esta penetraba en su ropa y se pegaba a su cuerpo que por naturaleza estaba más caliente de lo normal, en definitiva adoraba ese clima y más aún si le presentaba tamaño duelo para controlar la escoba en esos vientos tan fuertes y la furia del agua.

Claro que debían prepararse de la mejor manera ya que en una de sus incursiones a "admirar" el trabajo del equipo de Slytherin debían decir que su juego se basaba en la velocidad y jugadas llenas de pases como ninguna vista hasta el momento, en definitiva sería un desafío muy pero muy grande.

El pelinegro caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró con alguien que se encontraba tan concentrado como el, Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»

-Hola, Nick-dijo Harry.

-Hola, hola-respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor.

Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con un cuello elevado, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado, tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior, Harry se imaginó muchas veces que así luciría Lucían si pudiera "materializarse".

-parece preocupado joven Potter-dijo el casi decapitado con la mirada "humosa", pero que estaba enfocada en Harry mientras plegaba una carta y la guardaba meticulosamente en su túnica, aun Harry se preguntaba cómo podían escribir los fantasmas si se supone eran intangibles, misterios del universo y la magia.

-al igual que usted-respondió Harry.

-¡Bah!-Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano, en definitiva un después de muerto mantenía su clase-un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto " _no cumplo con las características_ "-a pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro-pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera-estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo, con furia parecía que quería romper en mil pedazos el trozo de papel fantasmal-que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza-

-desde luego-dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón, aunque internamente al igual que Lucían aun no comprendían como alguien podía tener tan mala suerte, es enserio, 45 hachazos y aun así no cortaban ese pedazo de piel y hueso

-por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo, sin embargo...-Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

 _Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

-¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore-

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces si es que los fantasmas necesitaban respirar tratando de calmarse, nuevamente Harry cavilaba sobre lo dicho por el fantasma, le encontraba lógica a él tal Patrick era evidente que eran razones de peso es decir no podría participar en nada, pero aun así por favor eran una montón de fantasmas que le costaba integrarlo.

-pero hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte Harry- pregunto el fantasma devolviendo la atención que le presto Harry.

-no gracias Sir Nicolás-dijo Harry-aunque si sabe la manera de pedir un juego de escobas de Quiddi….-

El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos, bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces, era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

-es mejor que te vayas Harry-dijo el casi decapitado de manera rápida-Filch no está de buen humor-Harry lo quedo mirando con cara de "eso es una novedad"-tiene gripe y unos de 3, por accidente, pusieron trozos de cerebro de rana en las mazmorras 5, se ha pasado toda la mañana limpiando, si te ve que le estas embarrando el suelo-dejo las palabras en el aire ya que Harry entendió de inmediato.

-bien-dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris., pero no se dio la prisa necesaria aún estaba pensando en que era la voz que escucho, le preocupaba aun más que esa voz surgió del, quizá aún había una parte de Voldemort en él no lo quería ni pensar., Argus penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas, llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.

-¡Suciedad!-gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry-¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!-

Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.

Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito, era como se la habían descrito los gemelos, ellos eran visitantes frecuentes, en las paredes había archivadores de madera, por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión, Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero en definitiva los gemelos sí que sacaban de quicio a Filch, detrás de la mesa de este, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes, todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.

Filch tomo una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.

-Cuánta porquería-se quejaba, furioso- mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...

Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

-Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...

-¡Sólo fue un poco de barro!-dijo Harry.

-Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando!-gritó Filch, una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz-delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...

Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. el muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.

Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

-¡PEEVES!-bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira-¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo! -

Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.

-jamás pensé que diría esto pero gracias Peeves-dijo Harry liberando un suspiro.

Podía escapar pero de seguro el celador lo mandaría con Dumbledore, por nada del mundo quería ver a esa vieja cabra o peor aún a McGonagall, esa mujer sí que sabía inspirar miedo, incluso a Lucían que había visto muchas cosas, así que sin más opciones se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la polvorienta mesa, aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada, tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:

«EMBRUJORRÁPID»

Curso de magia por correspondencia

para principiantes

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo, de seguro el celador era un squib, un nacido de algún padre mágico sin magia alguna, por eso realizaba las tareas sin magia no era que no supiera o se lo prohibieran, era porque no podía, algo sobre el famoso "embrujorapid" y esas cosas sabia ya que cuando compro un par de cosas en el callejón Diagon era bastante solicitado al parecer no todos los magos tenían el dinero para costear una escuela mágica o simplemente su magia era muy débil, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato por lo que Harry al no escuchar a Filch se puso a leer, cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba, metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.

Filch parecía triunfante.

-¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso!-decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris- Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida-

Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.

La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido, harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia, Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.

-¿Has... lo has leído?-murmuro

-No-se apresuró a mentir.

Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.

-Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...-

Harry lo miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento, nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.

-Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...-

Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras, salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord que debía presumir frente a los gemelos que estaban el cuarto piso.

Un sonido de explosión sonó en dicho lugar y una gran cantidad de humo negro se extendió en la habitación, y los gemelos tenían la cara cubierta de hollín y un poco del pelo rojizo chamuscados y estaban a unos 5 metros de la explosión.

-creo que no pasamos Freddy-dijo George levantándose como podía.

-no me digas-respondió Fred mirándolo con mala cara mientras se tomaba la espalda, aunque claro eso duro poco porque cuando vio que George estaba todo manchado y al parecer le faltaba un poco de una ceja se retorció en el suelo riéndose.

Aunque por el otro lado la cosa era similar ya que a Fred se le habían quemado las patillas y George reía como si no hubiera mañana, si, la pólvora era explosiva y de gran manera y más si la encendían de cerca y dentro de un objeto con poco espacio y mucho aire y claro el aceleraste natural de los gemelos, una gotita de gasolina Muggle.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?- Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose, a sus espaldas, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

-Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch-dijo Nick emocionado- pensé que eso le podría distraer-

-¿Ha sido usted?-dijo Harry, agradecido-claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick! -

Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor, Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.

-me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club-dijo Harry.

Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él, lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.

-pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí-dijo Nick emocionado-Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no va a querer...

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry.

-bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse-¡Bueno!-aunque él personalmente se entristecía un poco pues fue en ese fatídico día que sus padres perecieron y el paso a ser un peón en el juego de Dumbledore y Voldemort.

-voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias, vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país, para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir, naturalmente, los señores Weasley, Longbottom y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que prefieren ir a la fiesta del colegio-miró a Harry con inquietud.

-no-dijo Harry enseguida-iré...no se los gemelos o Neville o Hermione pero yo si asistiré-

-¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y…-dudó, emocionado-¿Tal vez podrías mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?-

-por supuesto-contestó Harry.

Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.

 _ **Academia de jóvenes Magos**_ **(ubicación desconocida)**

Nymphadora Tonks o secretamente, Potter, estaba realizando sus deberes de maestría en magia y aparición, el nivel que tenía la academia de exigencia era muy alto hasta el momento se mantenía a buen nivel pero era…torpe, un poco tal vez demasiado, asique en las clases de ocultamiento y sigilo le costaba pasarlas ya que siempre pasaba a botar algún objeto y cuando lanzaba el hechizo demoraba mucho en lanzar el hechizo inmovilizante y cuando el enemigo caía emitía mucho sonido, o tropezaba y quedaba indefensa, claro que se avergonzaba mucho y su cabello lo demostraba poniéndose de color rojo.

Aunque en esos momentos sus pensamientos eran otros, trataba de hacer sus deberes, pero no podía estaba pensando en cierto chico de ojos esmeralda.

- _vamos Nymphadora concéntrate, Harry está bien, esforzándose, a quien engaño, no se esfuerza, el desgraciado y aun así le va bien…ya te echo de menos, me haces falta, estoy caliente ahgg, deja de pensar en eso-_ penso Nym mientras se jalaba el pelo- _concéntrate-_

-otra vez pensando en Harry, Tonks- quizo saber una chica de cabello rubio, que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, esbelta, aunque sin dejar de lado las curvas, ojos verde agua y una sonrisa permanente, de tez blanca.

Nym la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada analítica

-deja de usar tu legemancia natural en mí, -reclamo la Tonks

-ya sabes que no puedo hacerlo-dijo la chica con su característica sonrisa y mirada perdida.

-ya lo sé-dijo Nym-aunque aún no me dices como lo haces cuando tengo mis barreras de Oclumancia en su máximo nivel-

-no te lo diré-sonrió la rubia-y tu cabello se pone verde cuando piensas en Harry-

La metamorfomaga se avergonzó y así lo demostró su cabello.

-aunque si lo que me cuentas de Harry y lo que pude ver es real, Nymphadora no te molestaría que intente algo con él o si-dijo con total naturalidad

En ese momento la Black dormida despertó y le dio una mirada de muerte a Gweneviere, quien como siempre no estaba prestando atención y dijo.

-inténtalo y veras que sucede-

-bien, tú me autorizaste-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- _el sí rompe el molde de todo mago que conozca-_ pensó.

-me enfureces, Goldstein- dijo Nym.

-porque-pregunto con total naturalidad la rubia y Nym alzo los puños y maldijo a Merlín.

-que celebras Tonks-pregunto un chico y Nym se dio vuelta- _es enserio, mi día no puede empeorar más-_

-no nos desvistas con la mirada Charles-dijo por primera vez, seria y sin emoción Gweneviere.

Aun así el chico se acercó, al parecer no sabía captar indirectas.

 _ **Hogwarts, Colegio de magia y hechicería.**_

- _porque siento que debo romperle la cara a alguien-_ pensó Harry, Lucían tampoco lo sabía, que extraño era el mundo.

-¿Un cumpleaños de muerte?-dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y los gemelos en la sala común-estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta,,,

¡Será fascinante! -

-¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto?-dijo George que aún veía la forma de reparar su ceja perdida y Fred que estaba a su lado viendo cómo recuperar sus patillas pensaba lo mismo aunque la idea sonaba novedosa-suena a aburrimiento mortal-

Todos rieron un poco y más si mirabas a los gemelos aunque después aparecieron con una salamandra y se les ocurrió hacerlo comer una bengala del doctor Filibuster, Hermione se molestó y se alejó a leer más del dichoso Lockhart, Neville y Harry estaban ansiosos por ver lo que sucedía y claro un montón de chicos también en ellos estaba incluido Ron que ahora trataba de acercarse a Harry más que nunca o Lee Jordan que ayudo a los gemelos en el "rescate", el animal rescatado era un lagarto de color naranja escupidor de fuego, de una de las clases de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas que ahora ardía como si estuviera en su habitad natural ignorando al público presente.

Cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry riera como pocas veces en su vida.

Llego Halloween y también la tristeza para Harry aunque jamás estuvo con ellos aun extrañaba a sus padres, también su odio estaba presente en esa fecha odiaba con más intensidad a Voldemort y claro aún estaba preocupado por saber que fue esa voz que escucho no la había vuelto a escuchar en el castillo y sus dudas se incrementaban, la escucho o su mente la produjo en cualquiera de los casos era algo malo.

El Gran comedor estaba acorde a la celebración, los murciélagos vivos de siempre acompañaban la decoración, las calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

A las 7 en punto emprendieron marcha pasando por el Gran comedor que estaba lleno de colores y griteríos de momias que se movían o dulces acordes al momento, algunos con forma de sesos o intestinos, sin detenerse continuaron su andar rumbo a las mazmorras.

El cual al igual que el Gran comedor estaba iluminado con velas aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro

azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos, la temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban, al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra y claro sus oídos súper agudos se lo reprocharon de inmediato.

-¿A esto le llaman música?-se quejó Fred. al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

-amigos-dijo con profunda tristeza-bienvenidos, bienvenidos... les agradezco que hayan asistido…-

Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior,

lo que vieron les pareció increíble, la mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla, la mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra, del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche, al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

-¿Damos una vuelta?-propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies y tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie-advirtió Neville, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile, pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente, Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

-Oh, no-dijo Hermione, parándose de repente-Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona-

-¿Con quién?-le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.

-Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso-dijo Hermione.

-¿Los lavabos?-

-Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado, de todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.

-¡Mira, comida!-dijo George que ya tenía hambre al igual que el resto-vamos-

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro, se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados, el olor era muy desagradable, en unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

 _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

 _fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.

-¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera?-le preguntó Harry.

-Casi -contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.

-Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor -dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido, la nariz de Harry le gritaba que se alejara.

—Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Fred

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.

-Hola, Peeves-dijo Harry, con precaución a diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente, llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.

-¿Algo de su agrado?-invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.

Se negaron amablemente y después de escuchar por un buen rato llorar a Myrtle la Llorona, cortesía de Peeves, Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.

-¿lo están pasando bien?

-¡Sí!-mintieron.

-Ha venido bastante gente -dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado-Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent, bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta-

La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante, se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.

-Ya estamos-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura.

A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza, los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza;

Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.

-¡Nick!-dijo con voz ronca-¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?

Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Bienvenido, Patrick-dijo Nick con frialdad.

-¡Vivos!-dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele.

La gente se rió otra vez.

-Muy divertido-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.

—¡No se preocupen por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick-¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., miren el amigo...

-Creo-dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick-que Nick es alguien increíble no cualquier fantasma puede presumir que su cuello resistió 47 hachazos antes de ser cortado en su mayoría, debe ser el único fantasma que puede caminar tranquilamente sin preocuparse por donde está su cabeza, de los decapitados claro está, además su cabeza es única no creo que ningún otro fantasma tiene esa habilidad y sobre todo el terror que causa en el castillo es enorme, creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que los fantasmas sin cabeza están pasado de moda, ustedes tienen envidia del, esa es la razón por la cual no lo aceptan, por eso todas sus actividades incluyen poder manipular la cabeza porque las acondicionaron para ustedes y no se les ocurre una actividad donde puedan vencer a Nick casi decapitado-

Todo el ambiente se mantuvo en silencio una vez Harry término de dar si punto de vista, Nick estaba erguido en todo su porte orgulloso ahora de su ¿decapitación incompleta?

Con los ánimos reanimados el fantasma de Gryffindor comenzó su discurso y los del club de decapitados quedaron olvidados y para no sentirse ignorados se fueron de la fiesta, al cabo del discurso Harry y el resto se despidieron del fantasma que le agradeció a Harry y siguió disfrutando de su fiesta.

Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

-Quizás aún quede pudín-dijo Neville con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

Y entonces Harry lo oyó.

 _ **-... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...-**_

Paren todo, buen día de trabajo señores, volvemos a las andanzas gente, espero les guste y ya nos veremos después.

Bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _-Quizás aún quede pudín-dijo Neville con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo._

 _Y entonces Harry lo oyó._

 _ **-... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...-**_

 _ **Arrancamos:**_

Era la misma voz que escucho esa vez en el despacho de ricitos de oro Lockhart, la misma sensación también estaba presente, muerte.

Puso más atención en la voz la sentía como al interior del castillo, era imposible según sabia y se veía el castillo era de concreto solido pero aun así se acercó al muro y puso su oreja, Hermione, Fred, George y Neville lo quedaron mirando con extrañeza y no era para menos si de la nada te detienes y pones tu cabeza en una de las paredes del pasadizo.

-que sucede Harry-cuestiono la Granger al ser la más curioso del grupo.

-la voz de la vez anterior, silencio-respondió y pidió Harry.

Hermione no sabía nada de lo que les conto Harry a los gemelos menos aún Neville, los gemelos sin esperar más también se acercaron a la pared para ver si podían escuchar.

Nada, no podían escuchar absolutamente nada.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos como buscando una respuesta.

 _ **-... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**_

-escuchen-dijo Harry, Neville y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles tratando de agudizar su oído lo más que podían, por otro lado los gemelos volvieron a apoyar la cabeza en el muro.

 _ **-... matar... Es la hora de matar...-**_

La voz se fue apagando, Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba, al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

Los gemelos no escucharon una voz pero sí pudieron sentir que algo se movía entre los muros, quizá un fantasma, pero el hecho de que no lo escucharan los ponía en alerta.

-¡Por aquí!-gritó el Potter, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo, allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor, Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso, los gemelos lo seguían como podían y Neville junto a Hermione seguían como podían a los gemelos, como corría el Potter no parecía humano.

Con sus sentidos más alerta que nunca Harry trato de seguir el ruido que se generaba en la pared era como si se arrastrara, dudaba mucho que alguien más que él, fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Ya terminando de subir la escalera puede oír a la lejanía:

 _ **-... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!-**_

Eso en definitiva no auguraba nada, pero nada bueno, apuro el paso aún más cualquiera que lo viera solo podría apreciar una imagen borrosa.

Cuando los gemelos terminaron de subir las escaleras para llegar al 2do piso Hermione y Neville venían un par de escalones más atrás, una vez los últimos llegaron continuaron corriendo debían alcanzar a Harry.

Corrieron por todo el corredor del 2 piso, desierto, todos estaban en el Gran comedor, doblaron en la última desviación que tenía el corredor también desierta y vieron a Harry con la oreja puesta en el muro.

-Harry que sucede-pregunto Fred un poco asustado nunca Harry se desesperaba por nada.

Este sin despegar la cara del muro les indico un espacio iluminado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por dos ventanas y las antorchas que estaban ahí en el muro, unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

 _LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._

 _TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

-¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo?-preguntó Neville, con un leve temblor en la voz, Hermione ahogo un gritillo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Los gemelos quisieron acercarse seguido de Neville y Hermione el piso estaba mojado un gran charco de agua completaba el paisaje.

-no se acerquen-ordeno Harry cuando dejo de tratar de oír algo y vio lo que querían hacer sus amigos- es la Señora Norris-

Todos dieron un brinco hacia atrás menos Harry, los gemelos comprendieron de inmediato.

-debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijeron al unísono.

La gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas, estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

-pero podemos hacer algo como…-trato de decir Hermione pero las palabras no eran capaz de salir de su boca y Neville temblaba como una gelatina.

-no debemos estar aquí-recalco Fred, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar, de cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien, un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada, Harry, separado del resto más cerca de la gata que el resto, los gemelos, Neville y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

-¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!-

Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila, tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.

- _genial lo que faltaba ahora Malfoy es un gritón-_ pensaba Harry y maldecía su suerte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?-

Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones, vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

-¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris?-chilló, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry, debía haber un culpable y ese debía ser Potter-¡Tú!-chilló-¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!-

-¡Argus!-

Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores, en unos segundos, pasó por delante del grupo de siempre y se dispuso a tomar la Señora Norris de la argolla.

-Ven conmigo, Argus-dijo a Filch, una vez la saco- ustedes también, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Granger.

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.

-Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras, puede disponer de él.-

-Gracias, Gilderoy-respondió Dumbledore.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso, Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos, en serio ese hombre se preocupaba más que un actor de televisión si se refería a su aspecto; Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó, Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla.

Harry, Fred, George, Neville y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.

Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris, Harry rio en sus adentro un poco más y la nariz de la vieja cabra seria cubierta por el pelaje de la gata, examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos, no se podia negar que Dumbledore era un europeo en toda regla o eso delataba su fisionomía, la profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados, Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír, Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.

-Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica, he visto muchas veces sus efectos, es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado-

En ese momento a los gemelos y Harry se les ocurrió una idea porque se miraron entre ellos y sus ojos brillaron, en definitiva ni en momentos de gran tensión dejaban de pensar en posibles proyectos.

Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart, el conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris, pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él pero sobre todo Hermione que parecía que le afloraban unas lágrimas por su bellos ojos.

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible, golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

La mayor parte del tiempo Lockhart relataba pasajes de sus historias, aventuras obviamente donde él era el héroe y todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía, a una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo, definitivamente Harry pensaba que si una mujer le tenía interés amoroso Lockhart preferiría salir con su retrato.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

-no está muerta, Argus-dijo con cautela.

Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

-¿Que no está muerta?-preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris-¿Y por qué está rígida?-

-la han petrificado-explicó Dumbledore.

-Ah, ya me parecía a mí...-dijo Lockhart, los gemelos y Harry se miraron otra vez con cara de "es enserio".

-Pero no podría decir como...

-¡Pregúntele!-chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.

-ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto-dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-es magia negra muy avanzada-

- _y ahí vamos otra vez-_ suspiro Harry.

-¡lo hizo él!-saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció-ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un...-Filch hacía unos gestos horribles-¡Sabe que soy un squib!-concluyó.

-yo no le hice nada-exclamo Harry con un tono de voz más alto y potente, aunque se sintió incomodo porque lo miraron, incluso Lockhart y sus retratos.

-es mentira-escupio Filch-el vio la carta _**Embrujorrapíd-**_

- _y eso que tiene que ver-_ le pregunto Harry a Lucían y este negó con la cabeza,el ultimo de su familia iba a hablar cuando…

-si se me permite hablar, señor director-dijo Snape desde la penumbra, Harry supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle-Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno-dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como silo pusiera en duda-sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Harry, lo gemelos, Neville y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

-... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí-

-pero ¿por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después?-preguntó Snape, los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas-porque subieron al segundo piso-volvió a interrogar.

Los gemelos, Hermione y Neville miraron a Harry.

Harry tomo aire tratando de calmar su corazón que latía un poco acelerado, como explicabas que escuchabas una voz que proclamaba que mataría gente-lo que paso fue que nosotros tenemos una sala de reuniones especiales para nosotros 5 en el tercer piso-

-nosotros encontramos la cocina y le pedimos a los elfos si podían llevarnos comida a ese lugar-agrego Fred sumándose a la improvisación, George asentía al igual que Hermione y con un sutil de la misma Neville después de salir del asombro asintió también.

-en qué lugar del tercer piso exactamente, que yo sepa la mayoría de las salas del tercer piso están ocupadas-preguntó Snape, una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro-a menos que todo esto sea una mentira y el señor Potter y sus amigos nos están engañando-

Las tripas de Fred y George sonaron al unísono-eso comprueba lo que decimos- agrego el adepto a la Herbologia de George.

La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.

-aun no responden en que sala se reúnen y el porqué de ellos como medida preventiva podrían privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avengan a contarnos toda la verdad, personalmente, creo que deberían ser apartados del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir- el plan salía a las mil maravillas no solo podría sacar a Potter de la jugada sino que si con el no tenía resultado los gemelos, eran un problema enorme en la defensa de la portería de Gryffindor, en otras palabras tenía el caldero por el mango y no sedería su control tan fácil.

-francamente, Severus-dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente-no veo razón para que los muchachos dejen de jugar al Quidditch, este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter o los señores Weasley hayan hecho algo malo-

-petrifico a mi gata eso no es algo malo-pregunto con odio en su voz el celador.

Dumbledore como siempre trato de penetrar en la mente de Harry, como siempre revoto por las barreras del Potter, caso similar son los Gemelos, no eran barreras demasiado complejas pero notarían que alguien penetro en ellas, probo con el despistado de Neville pero fallo miserablemente, Augusta Longbottom se aseguró de que su nieto no revelara ningún tipo de información, sus ojos brillaron un poco, eso era el miembro débil debía ser la pequeña Granger, nunca se lo espero pero también reboto la onda de legemancia que envió a la cabeza de la castaña.

La vía tradicional no era una opción, pero algo debía ocultar ese grupo no era normal que en todo un grupo todos supieran Oclumancia aunque eso en el corto plazo no lo beneficiaba pero en el largo plazo serian elementos a considerar si debía reunir a la orden del fénix nuevos elementos y de esa forma asegurarse el apoyo de su pieza principal (Harry).

-es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus-dijo con firmeza, debía demostrarse aliado de Harry para asegurar un futuro mejor además sabía que el chico no mentía, después de todo esto ya había pasado antes y varios inocentes pagaron la cuenta.

Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.

-¡Han petrificado a mi gata!-gritó, tenía los ojos desorbitados-¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!-

-Podremos curarla, Argus-dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia-la señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente, en cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris-

-la haré yo-acometió Lockhart- creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido-

-disculpe-dijo Snape con frialdad-pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, si algo molestaba a Severus Snape era que alguien metiera las narices en su materia, de la cual podía presumir que era el mejor pocionista con el que contaba el continente, no era un ególatra pero sabía de lo que era capaz y estaba consciente de ello.

-pueden irse-ordeno el director del colegio, los invitados del cumpleaños de muerte abandonaron la sala de manera tranquila, una vez llegaron al 3 piso sobre el despacho de Lockhart, entraron en la sala vacía que una vez ocupo Fluffy, los amigos de Harry tenían la cara ensombrecida.

-creen que debí contarles sobre las voz que escuchaba-quiso saber Harry.

-no-dijo Fred-no es normal ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos que alguien escuche voces-

-no creo, mi abuela dice que si escuchas voces son de almas que aún tienen magia y vagan por el mundo-

-Harry pero qué tipo de voz es la que escuchas-quiso saber Hermione para futuras investigaciones.

-no lo sé jamás escuche una voz así, puede congelarte los huesos, siento maldad en ella casi tanto como en….-no termino la frase el Potter, generando la duda en sus amigos.

-que-preguntaron a coro.

-el libro-

-qué libro-

-el libro que vi en el callejón Diagon-termino de decir Harry no diciendo la verdad completamente-ustedes me creen no-quiso saber el hibrido.

-si-dijeron al unísono, pero George dijo-aunque parece más extraño que lo del año anterior-

-sí que es extraño-respondió Harry con voz distante-¿Qué había escrito en la pared? "la cámara ha sido abierta", ¿Qué significa eso?-

-algo me suena-dijo George-creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill-

-eso creo-dijo Neville-mi abuela me regalo un libro de esos, se llamaba…historia oculta?...historia secreta Chile?...no…historia jamás contada?...-

-historia de Hogwarts-dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-eso mismo-dijo Neville sonrojado, los gemelos solo reían un poco, Neville parecía una frutilla.

-que desgracia que no tengo mi libro aquí y lo deje en casa-dijo con desanimo Hermione.

Harry sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo, la movió como buscando algo, los gemelos lo miraban ansiosos siempre sacaba objetos extraños de su ropa-aquí esta-exclamo al mismo tiempo que extraía el libro de pastas blancas y con una imagen del castillo en tinieblas-déjenme buscar-

Pero apenas lo saco de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrirlo Hermione se lo quito de las manos, Harry la quedo mirando impresionado, en un momento buscaba en índice y ahora solo veía sus manos.

La castaña ni si quiera miro el libro solo lo abrió y ahí lo encontró, los chicos no tuvieron otra que rodearla mientras Harry era objeto de burla de los gemelos, o si, lo pagarían.

-Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos...según este libro se informa, naturalmente _: "que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época, las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución_ -

-esto es tan interesante que con gusto dejaría que Hermione diera las clases de Historia mágica-agrego George, pero se cayó súbitamente cuando la anteriormente mencionada le dio una mirada de muerte.

-" _durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos, pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás, Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts, pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos, le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza"-_

-no lo culpo-dijo Harry, todos lo quedaron mirando extraño y con mayor razón Hermione.

-" _un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos, la leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores, Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero, sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia"_

Todos quedaron en silencio, si esto se remontaba a épocas tan antiguas era algo gordo, muy gordo, pero más importante aún a que se referían con el horror que contiene.

Era momento de consultarle a los Goblin, estos al ser seres antiguos tenían la información de primera mano y si uno de sus clientes era el supuesto creador de la cámara de los secretos, no había mas opciones que contactar con ellos.

Aunque si algo sabia de Slytherin era que le gustaban las serpientes o al menos eso creía no por nada pones una serpiente en tu escudo de armas.

-espero que no sea nada que acabe con nuestras vidas-dijo Neville asustado.

-tranquilo Nev, de seguro Lockhart es capaz de derrotarlo no hay que temer-dijo Fred y los chicos se rieron, aunque claro esto no le gusto a Hermione y salió del aula y no les quedo más que seguirla.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen, Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_ , pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día.

Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».

Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris, según palabras de George, era una gran amante de los gatos.

Pero es a Harry no le cuadraba parecía que era culpable de alguien y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que posee un libro que es un farro de oscuridad en un día soleado, se podía concluir que no era algo normal, las ojeras que portaba o el marcado color rojo de sus pupilas y el temblor constante que la acompañaba significaba que ella tenía algo que ver, tenía marcada en la cara un diana que decía arrepentida de algo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo, por ahora ocultaría esta información de los gemelos no los quería exponer o que se desesperaran por su hermana, como hermanos mayores sabía que harían eso.

Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione, ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa, cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, era evidente que trataría de relacionar todo de una sola vez.

Harry estaba en su cama cuando se le ocurrió enviarles las interrogantes a su fiel amigo Ragnark, las cartas de Nym esperaban a ser leídas y claro que las de Fleur también.

Hoy leería bastante y agradecía que Ron estaba complicado con la tarea de pociones que el termino en la clase con un poco de ayuda de Daphne, de hecho ya habían intercambiado información entre ellos y las cosas que se rumoreaban en su casa, cabe decir que Draco estaba contando historias antiguas y decía que por fin alguien haría justicia en ese inmundo colegio y erradicarían a los magos para siempre, cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que era el responsable del atentado contra la gata de Filch.

Aunque claro Snape lo había castigado de alguna forma ya que le mando a limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres y de paso intento sacarle información y ver qué tan hábil era en pociones, a juicio del peligraso, las buenas pociones se las debía a Daphne.

Que por cierto le aclaro el tema del beso en la mejilla del año pasado diciéndole directamente que le interesaba un poco pero que no se creyera la gran cosa, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la actitud de la Slytherin, quizá con el tiempo algo podría surgir por lo pronto solo se preocuparía por la dichosa Camara de los Secretos.

Sin esperar más tomo una de las tres cartas era de Nym:

 _Que tal guapo ¿cómo has estado? ¿Algún invento nuevo? ¿los gemelos y tu aun no incendian el castillo?_

Harry sonrió eran muchas preguntas ya las contestaría.

 _Bueno vamos a lo importante, debo decir que este año ha sido interesante tengo una nueva amiga, Gwen, te caerá bien, espero que no demasiado bien, las clases son intensas y más exigentes, eso era evidente pero me gusta demasiado la carrera de Auror, algunas clases me cuestan más de lo normal, ya sabes soy un poco torpe, jeje, también he tenido uno que otro problema con un chico bastante intenso, no, no es necesario que lo liquides aunque me gustaría ver nuevos hechizos conoces, tendremos duelos en la semana de navidad prepárate, el que pierda le toca arriba._

 _Mama está bien aunque dice que su suegro es un despreocupado mira que no hablarle en todo lo que va del año, muy mal querido, menos besos para ti cuando nos veamos._

 _Espero con ansias las vacaciones de navidad, prepárate pequeño Lycan que llegare hambrienta, grrr_

 _Tu dueña, la mejor estudiante de auror, NymphadoraTonks y si tienes suerte quizá algún día Potter._

Harry solo podía reír aunque respecto a lo de estar hambrienta en un principio pensó que no era muy buena la comida en la Academia.

En su interior Lucían se palmeo la frente con violencia y murmuro muchas cosas inentendibles.

Claro que después el último Potter entendió el significado de esos mensajes, tuvo un leve escalofrió pero después sonrió como si frente a el se presentara un desafío.

Después tomo la carta de Fleur:

 _Que tal mon amour, disculpa mi ingles estoy practicando el idioma, ¿has hecho muchas cosas con ttus amigos?, bueno yo por mi parte esttoy teniendo un año más o menos relajado, tengo pocaas amigas, ya sabes toddas piensan que sus novios las dejaran por mí, a veces no me gustaría ser una Veela, aunque algunas amigas que saben de ti aun te ponen en duda quizá en las vacaciones de navidad te vaya a ver._

Harry sudo frio, una cosa era que Nym supiera de la existencia de otra chica y el nombre de la misma pero otra cosa era tener las dos chicas juntas en una casa, dos temperamentos fuertes, una capaz de exhalar fuego y otra era una estudiante de auror, ponerse en fuego cruzado no era buena idea.

- _ **rezare por tu alma Harry-**_ comento Lucían y Harry le agradeció.

 _Mama está ansiosa de pasar el navidad al estilo de los ingleses, papa no está muy convencido pero creo que aceptara ir, Gabriele está muy emocionada, la abuela dijo que te prepararas tenía muchas preguntas para ti._

Ahora si Harry podía declararse por muerto el padre de Fleur era muy sobreprotector con ella y no creía que sobreviviera a otro duelo, según este quería ver si era capaz de proteger a su hija.

 _Espero con ansias verte, lamento no mandar muchas cartas no me gusta explotar demasiado a Hedwig, tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo libre Madame Maxime es muy estricta en clases de modales y horas de estudio._

 _Te quiere Fleur._

Harry tomo aire ahora venía la carta más larga y con más información.

 _Estimado Harry como sabes este año las inversiones son mayores y tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas en este caso serían las siguientes las compañías Muggles están produciendo bastante, compramos un 5% de las acciones de la empresa más rentable, ya tienes un 15%, la mala noticia es que debido a un incidente que me avergüenza personalmente, la compañía de nuestra nación donde invertiste o bueno yo invertí el dueño quien se era respetable entre los Goblin le estaba robando a la compañía, por lo tanto el dinero que invertiste fue perdido, pero, el hijo del dueño ahora dirige la empresa, ya sabes que no todos lo Goblin se casan teniendo sentimientos en común, a veces prima el poder económico, aunque la cabeza de Gramal fue cortada tomara un tiempo que la empresa vuelva a generar ganancias y lamentablemente no podemos retirarnos ya que perderemos 2 millones de galones y no creo que permitas eso, yo solucionare el problema a la brevedad posible._

 _Respecto a la residencia Potter ya fue limpiada y algunos mueves y camas cambiadas, es la primera propiedad que reparamos ya que tiene barreras muy poderosas, es la casa de tu abuelo Fleamont y tu abuela Euphemia, un gran pocionista debo decir, tus padres no tenían casa, o al menos una con protecciones mágicas así que se descartan._

 _Las demás casas en diferentes partes del mundo hay que trabajarlas bastante mucho tiempo de abandono y escases de elfos mágicos._

 _Ahora pasando a otro tema el plan para rescatar a Sirius Black ya está hecho, uno de mis hombres te llevara hasta su celda pero tu deberás sacarlo el goblin te espera en las afueras para desaparecer, te recuerdo que está rodeada por magos de gran nivel y muchos dementores y otros encantamientos, no por nada es la prisión más segura del mundo entero, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo ha logrado._

 _A tu padrino le mentimos le dijimos que lo sacaremos al final de tu año escolar para que no esté ansioso y falle._

 _Está en un estado físico decente y las barreras que le pusimos a la celda impiden un poco que los dementores torturen a tu padrino._

 _Sin nada más que contarte se despide._

 _Ragnark tutor y gerente de Harry Potter._

Harry suspiro las cosas funcionaban más o menos bien lo del robo en la nación Goblin lo trataría personalmente cuando pudiera, confiaba en Ragnark pero Lucían le advertía siempre que el oro puede cambiar la lealtad de Goblin.

Por ahora el ambiente estaba tranquilo pero se venían tiempos difíciles y quizá este año deba ir donde Selene, temía que los Lycan se revelaran si no veían aparecer a su líder, los vampiros eran otra cosa tarde o temprano se comenzaría a notar la falta de gente en los pueblos, era un ejército de 2000 vampiros y 3000 Lycan o al menos eso le dijo Lucían.

5000 creaturas que eran adictas a la carne y sangre, menos mal la sangre sintética descubierta por el área científica de los Lycan paleaba la sed de los vampiros, pero las necesidades de carne de los Lycan era otra cosa comían como humanos normales pero aun así necesitaban un poco de carne "fresca".

Bueno lo mejor ahora era dejar de pensar en eso, mejor se dedicaba a hacer su tarea el profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre _"La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa"._

Claro que cuando fue a la biblioteca y se topó con Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, Harry lo pretendía saludar pero claro este lo vio y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

- _genial ya ahí idiotas que piensan que soy el responsable de la petrificación de la gata-_

Mejor terminaba luego la tarea, en estos momentos _Hedwig_ ya volaba con las respuestas a las cartas de Nym y Fleur y las consultas pertinentes a la cámara de los secretos ya habían sido hechas a Ragnark.

La clase al día siguiente de historia fue la más interesante que habría ese año tal vez ya que toda la clase bombardeo con preguntas al profesor Binns una vez este les conto sobre la cámara de los secretos, desde magia negra a conjuros extraños para abrirla resonaban ahora en los pasillos.

En este momento era que necesitaba hablar con el sombrero seleccionador aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo este respecto a Slytherin.

 _ **-podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza-**_

Era afín a las cuatro casas pero le convenía irse a la casa de Slytherin en este momento para averiguar más sobre la cámara de los secretos por cuenta propia, esas y muchas otras interrogantes eran las que circulaban en los pensamientos del ultimo Lycan Puro.

Una vez salieron del Gran comedor los gemelos Weasley los guiaron a la escena del crimen nuevamente y sacaron una lupa, al parecer se la robaron al señor Weasley, comenzaron a revisar la zona del crimen.

Aun se mantenían frescas las palabras "la cámara de ha sido abierta", la escena no contaba con la señora Norris colgada de la argolla de la antorcha, pero si con una silla que había dejado Filch para hacer guardia.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron en cuquillas para poder buscar rastros en los bordes del muro.

-¡esta chamuscado!-exclamaron los cuatro investigadores

-aquí-dijeron los gemelos señalando la pared.

-y aquí-dijeron Hermione y Harry indicando los bordes.

Después sin decir nada Hermione se acercó a la ventana más próxima de la pared.

-vengan a ver esto-los gemelos levantaron la mirada para ver que veía la castaña y Harry ya se acercaba dónde estaba.

Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal, un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.

-¿habían visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así?-preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

-Yo no-dijo Harry-¿Y ustedes, Fred, George?-

-no mi querido Harrynki-dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-pero las arañas nos recuerdan una travesura insignificante que le hicimos a Ron cuando éramos magos puros y respetables-dijo con solemnidad George.

Harry y Hermione los miraron como en busca de conocer esa historia.

-verán cuando nuestro joven e inocente hermano tenía 3 años comedio la osadía de romper mi escoba de juguete era evidente que yo me molestaría-dijo Fred.

-y yo más si tu tomaste la mía y sufrió el mismo destino-miro de mala manera George, Fred no le tomo importancia y continuo con el relato.

-transforme su osito favorito en una linda y tierna araña peluda con muchos ojos, jajaja-rio Fred con orgullo, George no pudo contener la risa al igual que Hermione y Harry.

En definitiva los gemelos eran unos bromistas desde su nacimiento no muchos niños pueden presumir eso, una vez ya estaban todos más calmados Harry hablo.

-esperen un momento, recuerdan toda el agua que estaba había aquí ese día-pregunto Harry- la habrán secado, pero era demasiada-era una buena interrogante de hecho una muy buena.

De inmediato los gemelos se acercaron a la puertas que estaba cerca de la silla que dejo Filch, no por nada ellos casi conocían todo el castillo como la palma de su mano.

-pasando esta puerta queridos turistas-dijo George.

-se encuentra-Fred

-nada más que-George

-el baño de segundo piso-Fred.

-habitado por Myrtle la Llorona-George y Fred, se expresaron mientras el primero habría los brazo como mostrando la atracción y George abría la puerta y realizaba una leve referencia para indicar que pasaran Harry y Hermione que no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-podemos tomar fotografías-quiso saber Hermione.

-mientras no existan huéspedes inesperados todo está permitido-Fred.

Sin esperar más ingresaron y claro Fred se aseguró que nadie los viera tenían una reputación que cuidar.

Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado, el suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias, las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.

En definitiva no era un baño que estaba en uso.

Los gemelos miraron hacia los lados como buscando a alguien, pero Hermione les hizo señas con los dedos para que mantuvieran el silencio y emprendió la marcha al último compartimento de inodoros individuales.

-hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?-pregunto Hermione.

Ahí estaba la figura fantasmal de la que antes fue una alumna de Hogwarts por lo que revelaba la túnica que aun usaba, esta se estaba reventando un grano de la barbilla.

-este es un baño solo para chicas-señalo el fantasma mirando de mala forma a Harry y los gemelos.

-lo saben-señalo Hermione-solo quería mostrarles lo interesante de este baño-señalándolo completo.

-Pregúntale si vio algo-dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.

-¿Qué murmuras?-le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.

-nada-se apresuró a decir Harry-Queríamos preguntar...

-¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas!-dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas-tengo sentimientos, ¿sabén?, aunque esté muerta-

-Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte-dijo Hermione-Harry sólo...

-¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena!-gimió Myrtle-¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte-

-queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro-dijo Hermione dándose prisa-porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta-

-¿viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche?-le preguntó Harry, teniendo aunque sea un ápice de esperanza.

-no me fijé-dijo Myrtle con afectación-me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme, luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...-

-muerta ya-dijeron los gemelos pensando que ayudarían a la fantasma.

Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.

Harry y se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, aunque esta estaba llorando no le quito los ojos de encima a su Harry y eso no le gusto, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:

-tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre, bueno, vámonos...-

Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los cuatro.

-¡FRED!¡GEORGE!-

Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.

-¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas!-gritó-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-sólo echaba un vistazo-dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros-Georgy tuvo un ligero dolor de estómago y Hermione quería que Harry le afirmara la puerta del sanitario, no es la gran cosa y yo estaba admirando la arquitectura del lugar-

Percy parecía a punto de estallar, a Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.

-vallase…retírense…ahora…-dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos-¿No se dan cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?-

-¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí?-repuso George acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy-¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!-

-eso es lo que dije a Ginny-dijo Percy con contundencia-pero ella todavía cree que los van a expulsar, no la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente, podrían pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados-

-a ti no te preocupa Ginny-replicó Fred, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas-a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!-dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto-¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!-

- _que amenaza más grande, miren como tiemblo-pensó Harry._

Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Fred.

-maldito arrogante-murmuro el mencionado

-nos menosprecia por no esforzarnos en los estudios-George.

-dándose aires de grandeza-Fred.

-¡idiota!-gritaron los dos.

Esa noche el grupo se aseguró de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Percy, debían agradecer que la sala común era espaciosa, los gemelos estaban muy molestos todavía y trataban de pensar en algún método de venganza, no habría piedad esta vez, Percy les colmo la paciencia.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con los pelirrojos por lo que la venganza sería muy bien planeada, sin ningún error posible, no sería aplicada ahora sino en el mes que venía o al final de año, no habría magia que salvara al perfecto prefecto.

-pero ¿quién podría ser?-dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo-¿quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?-

-Malfoy-dijo Neville que terminaba su tarea de encantamientos, en definitiva si había una persona a la que le caía mal Draco Malfoy era Neville.

-no lo creo-dijo Harry atrayendo la atención del grupo-ya saben los Malfoy son una familia 100% Slytherin y por lo que sabemos si el linaje de Draco estuviera ligado a Slytherin cada vez que hubo un Malfoy en este colegio la cámara se volvería a abrir, según el libro de Hogwarts esta no se ha abierto anteriormente solo se sabe que existe-

El argumento era válido, Neville se desanimó un poco pues pensaba que había dado en el blanco.

-aunque él fue el que dijo: "los siguientes serán los sangre sucia"-dijo George.

-como si supiera lo que va a pasar-agrego Fred.

Los dos argumentos eran válidos pero los dos caían en un punto, el de Harry era que no siempre la historia es contada tal como es y eso él lo sabía por otro lado el de George era adelantado, si llegaba a ocurrir lo que señalo Malfoy podría ser que era real.

-bueno deberemos esperar si ataca a algun sangre sucia, como el dice, será el primer sospechoso que tenemos aunque por lo que me dijo Daphne, Malfoy se refiere como al heredero de Slytherin como un tercero, es decir, no lo conoce-

-quien es Daphne-pregunto Hermione mirando profundamente los ojos de Harry.

En ese momento Harry busco ayuda.

-ahora que recuerdo George debemos ir preparar estas recetas-dijo Fred y George asintió salieron de ahí como alma que lleva un mago oscuro.

-recordé que debo alimentar a mi sapo-dijo Neville y también salió tan rápido como pudo.

- _traidores-_ pensó Harry- _Lucían tu que dices…¿Lucìan?-_ no hubo respuesta- _genial estoy solo-_

Harry trago duro la mirada de Hermione era neutro, pero en sus pupilas Harry podía ver como una leona se preparaba para atacarlo.

-este…es una amiga Slytherin, estamos juntos en clases de pociones, vamos nos has visto trabajar juntos-dijo Harry.

-ya recuerdo…es la que te beso esa vez que ganaste el campeonato de Quidditch-pregunto Hermione.

Harry sabía que no podía mentir, no sobreviviría si lo hacía-si-dijo temiendo la respuesta.

Hermione lo miro molesta, le aparto la mirada, sus mejillas estaban levemente infladas.

- _esto no es bueno-_

-te gusta-quiso saber Hermione sin mirarlo.

-me atrae su actitud-dijo Harry.

-bien-dijo Hermione.

-bien que-pregunto Harry.

-nosotros no tenemos nada más que hablar entonces-dijo la castaña y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero trato de quitársela para que Harry no la viera, se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

Pero Harry la tomo del brazo y no la dejo, Hermione volvió a jalar con más fuerza pero Harry sabía que si no la detenía se arrepentiría siempre aun eran muy jóvenes pero algo le decía que Hermione era muy importante para él, quizá era la magia que lo guiaba o algún poder sobre natural que lo ayudaba, él no sabía mucho de sentimientos, la mayoría de las sensaciones que experimento siempre fueron tristes, no sentía por Hermione lo que sentía por Nym o Fleur pero era algo mucho más grande, no creía en el destino, aunque siempre mira antes de cruzar, no sabía el porqué de su actuar, tampoco buscaba saber porque pasaba eso, solo sabía que lo sentía, aun en su oscura vida eran pocas las personas que conocían un poco a Harry Potter, pero él sabía que Hermione podía ver atreves del, esos ojos chocolate eran más poderosos que cualquier hechizo hipnotizante o el mejor ataque de Legemancia posible, al parecer Harry Potter muchos apellidos más estaba enamorado otra vez, con solo 12 años, era extraño y confuso, difícil de entender pero fácil de saber, fácil de acobardarse, sencillo el dar un paso al costado, su mente trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, pero estaba inmóvil mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a él, nuevamente confiaría en sus instintos y se aferró a Hermione sin soltarla.

-no me dejes-susurro el heredero de una incalculable fortuna, Hermione que escucho eso a pesar de estar molesta se derritió ante eso una voz rota, vacía, temerosa, eran niños tenían mucho que vivir, no eran normales pero eran niños en fin, quien sabe que la impulso a hacer lo que hizo.

-nunca-esas palabras solo escuchadas por 3 personas hasta el momento en el mundo de un mago con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros.

-somos niños, lo que siento, no sé con qué compararlo, no es igual a lo que sucede con Nym o Fleur, es distinto, quizá cariño o algo mas no sé qué es, solo te pido que no me dejes a la deriva-imploro nuevamente el pelinegro.

-nunca sentí algo como esto, tampoco sé que es, no lo entiendo completamente, pero no creo poder dejarte a la deriva, sería como olvidar como leer-Hermione y Harry sonrieron ante ese ejemplo en sus ojos solo había una lagrima y nada más, jóvenes con futuros inciertos por delante, no necesitaron besos, palabras de amor eterno, promesas de futuros juntos, relaciones sexuales ni nada solo la ignorancia y la valentía que pocos tienen de aceptar estar siempre hay para el otro, sin saberlo en ese espacio lugar, en un periodo de tiempo normal la magia de estas personas vibro en la misma frecuencia y se fusiono furiosamente, para volver a la calma y volver a sus cuerpos pero ahora había un fragmento de la magia del otro, quien sabe y ese fragmento crece o desaparece con el tiempo, destino, azar, suerte, casualidad tantas palabras y una que lo resume fácilmente…, combinación letal y quien sabe, puede ser que algo más existe ahí…solo un abrazo basto para desencadenarlo.

Y el mundo siguió su curso en su pequeño bucle, donde no sintieron el paso del tiempo dos jóvenes niños se sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, más felices que antes y más optimistas que antes.

En el interior de Harry Lucían presencio quizá lo más hermoso que alguna vez verían sus ojos, no podía explicar que fue lo que vio pero la sensación de algo tan colosalmente, anormal, no abandonaría su cuerpo nunca, sonrío, este mundo mágico sí que era profundo, dudo si pedirle a Harry que alimentara un poco más el nucleó mágico que lo mantenía en este plano, idea desestimada cuando vio la sonrisa de Sonja y su poco abultado vientre, lo esperaban, ya había pagado suficiente tiempo en este plano, esperaría que pasara lo que debiera pasar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, volvería a reunirse con la familia que siempre quiso.

En otro lado del castillo los gemelos Weasley iban como balas al laboratorio del 4to piso, quizá sin no hubieran ido tan concentrados en las nuevas cosas que crearían y mejorarían se hubieran dado cuenta que un sigiloso Snape seguía sus pasos, cuando se detuvieron frente al tejón, miraron hacia ambos lados y no vieron a nadie, sin esperar le cargaron un ojo a la estatua y la puerta se abrió, los ojos negros del pocionista vieron eso y en su cara y mirar solo demostró asombro, más bien, vio cuando los gemelos desaparecían del pasillo.

- _donde se habrán metido esos mocosos Weasley-_ se preguntó el ex mortifago, que no le gustaba estar desinformado y más si los sujetos que desaparecieron como si el castillo se los tragaran, eran amigos cercanos del sucio Potter.

Era necesario, no era imperativo que supiera algún detalle con el cual atraer a Potter a su lado y ver que tramaba, pensó que solo sería un mocoso sin conocimientos de magia y menos de Oclumancia, era un arte prohibido pero nada estaba prohibido para él, un pocionista nivel maestro a pesar de su corta edad, no era un jovencito pero en esa área podía considerarse el más joven en alcanzar ese nivel, además era un hombre consagrado en las artes oscuras como ningún otro, en estas épocas era muy criticadas en el Reino Unido, pero en escuelas como el Instituto Durmstrang las artes oscuras eran enseñadas y practicadas, como le gustaría enseñar en ella pero debía estar ahí vigilando por un lado a Dumbledore y esperando cualquier noticia de Lord Voldemort no lo negaría prefería estar ahí por la protección que le daba Albus de su señor (Voldemort), sabía que el único capaz de plantarle cara a Voldemort era Albus, por ahora, el mocoso Potter tenia potencial, por eso estaba atento a sus movimientos, la marea podía cambiar y a él siempre le gusto estar en el bando ganador, él podía enfrentarse a su señor pero era difícil que pudiera vencerlo y si lo hacía estaría muy débil y el resto de los mortifagos lo acabarían, por eso lo hacía, Dumbledore podía asesinar a Voldemort y este a su paso al mocoso Potter y el podía acabar con todos los mortifagos que no se sumaran a su causa, era como decían la mejor forma de acabar con tu enemigo es dejando que otro haga el trabajo.

Se lamentó pues busco por todos lados en la estatua del tejón algún mecanismo que abriera una puerta pero nada paso, ya seguiría a los Weasley en otra oportunidad, nadie escapaba de Severus Snape.

Como era costumbre se dio media vuelta ondeando su capa con estilo según él y se fue de ahí vociferando injurias que nadie entendía y entendería pues no había nadie en todo el pasillo.

O eso pensaron todos, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad estaba Harry, que escucho un par de las palabras que vocifero Snape y solo pudo pensar.

- _que lenguaje tan florido-_ a lo que el Lucían solo asintió mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Desestimo ese detalle y se acercó a la estatua y hablar con los gemelos al parecer debían cuidarse de Snape ahora, el cómo se dio cuenta de que Snape los seguía, fue sencillo pues los gemelos cuando iban al 4 piso no tomaban atajos por temor a que Filch los siguiera, pues habían unos que no conocía, pero cuando Harry los quiso alcanzar, tomo los atajos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Snape seguía a los gemelos como si este fuera un sabueso detrás de su presa.

Era evidente que en más de una ocasión Snape uso esos pasadizos para recorrer el castillo con total libertad, Harry ignoraba que Severus conocía esos pasadizos por que odiaba a todos los alumnos que no eran de Slytherin en su época de estudiante y la única chica que toleraba y de paso sentía amor por ella se involucró con su peor enemigo y de esa unión surgió Harry pensaría de otra forma, había momentos en que el universo era una perra maldita con algunas personas y con otras solo era una perra, y de lo primero si sabía Harry, de hecho su cuerpo lo sintió con bastante fuerza, cortesía del amable tio Vernon que ahora tenía mucha masa corporal perdida con el regalito que le dejo Harry, si se preguntan qué regalo era el que le dejo Harry a Vernon, bueno digamos que el mencionado no podía "sostener" nada de comida y vivía constantemente en el baño.

- _bien no perderé más tiempo y hablare con los gemelos de inmediato-_

Cuando volvieron Hermione los estaba esperando en la sala común ya estaba muy entrada la noche, por suerte la señora gorda jamás los delataba o los veía, tenía el método para saber si Malfoy era o no el heredero de Slytherin.

-se algo de ella pero es difícil de elaborar-menciono Fred un muchacho curtido en el área de las pociones, no con un fin tan banal y noble de embotellar la fama o engañar a la muerte sino un fin primal y necesario para todo el mundo la diversión sin límites.

-poción Multijugos-dijo George, mientras se tomaba la cara y miraba los beneficios que brindaba la mencionada poción-lo difícil es conseguir la receta, el laboratorio no tiene el libro que se requiere-Harry y Hermione lo miraron impresionados-que, el es el que aplica las mesclas y lleva a cabo la elaboración-dijo indicando a Fred-yo por otro lado me encargo de las proporciones, los pasos correctamente seguidos y el uso adecuado de los ingredientes-dijo mirando feo a su homologo.

-que solo fue una vez que confundí los ingredientes-se defendió Fred.

-¡pero esa vez quedamos calvos!-regaño George.

Hermione y Harry solo reían Fred estaba un poco avergonzado.

-el libro que necesitamos está en la sección prohibida llamado _Moste Potente Potions,_ pero para eso necesitamos el permiso de un profesor-dijo Hermione.

-pero no existe alguien tan tonto para darnos ese permiso…-dijo Fred pero al ver los rostros de Harry y George se dio cuenta.

Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos, por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía, habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.

En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo, esto le molesto a Harry y a Lucían pero si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.

-Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, créanme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle, con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre, sencillo y efectivo, otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo-

Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie, cuando fue a dar un paso Harry a modo de venganza estiro un poco el suyo derribando a Lockhart que se levantó como si nada pasara.

-deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El encantador!-

Harry suspiro y Hermione se acercó una vez todos los alumnos se fueran a la mesa de Lockhart, se puso frente al profesor con un trozo de papel.

-esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart?-tartamudeó Hermione-yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca, sólo para una lectura preparatoria-le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa- pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor, estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en " _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos sobre los venenos de efecto retardado_ "

-¡Ah, Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos!-dijo Lockhart, tomando la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente-creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?-

-¡Sí!-dijo Hermione emocionada-¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!-

-bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso-dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real-sí, es bonita, ¿verdad?-dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Harry- normalmente la reservo para firmar libros-

Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.

-así que, Harry-dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa-mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental, yo también fui buscador, me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras, de todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo, siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...-

- _este si que es la humildad en persona-_ pensó Harry _-_ lo tendré en cuenta profesor-

Sin más Hermione y Harry salieron del despacho de Lockhart, la castaña suspiro con alivio a su vez Fred y George se acercaban para tener noticias.

-ni siquiera miro el papel-dijo Hermione una vez los gemelos estuvieron junto a ellos.

Los gemelos sonrieron al igual que Harry a veces la ignorancia de unos era la bendición de otros.

Paren los tendones de los dedos, dejen las neuronas descansar, este capítulo está terminado, aun no vemos mucha acción señoras y señores pero ya llegaremos a ese punto no planeo a futuro esta historia, solo veo los títulos de los capítulos del libro correspondiente y en base a eso planeo, no tengo planes futuros ni creo tener, de ahí el por qué a veces no publico seguido y también claro el hecho de que me quedo sin tiempo.

Envíen review, manifiesten su opinión, la considerare si quieren que destaque otros personajes adelante, veré que hago, repito todos pueden opinar, háganlo.

Se despide el Tenzai.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter no me pertenece, este pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me valgo de su historia para planear la mía porque si fuera así Harry se casa y tiene muchos hijos con Hermione, también a los de inframundo porque en definitiva uso bastante de esa película.

Terminología:

-habla normal-

 _-pensamiento o comunicación Harry/Lucían-_

 _ **-habla Lucían-**_

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _-ni siquiera miro el papel-dijo Hermione una vez los gemelos estuvieron junto a ellos._

 _Los gemelos sonrieron al igual que Harry a veces la ignorancia de unos era la bendición de otros._

 _ **Arrancamos: Inicia el Quidditch, posibles duelos mágicos y nueva apariencia.**_

Se encaminaron a la biblioteca con la mayor brevedad posible, necesitaban actuar rápido, la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.

-¿Moste Potente Potions-repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota que pidió Hermione que mostraban los gemelos o más bien Fred era evidente que le creerían más a un alumno de 4 año si pedía ese libro, la señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba.

Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso, Fred lo guardo con tranquilidad en su bolso pero Hermione era un manojo de nervios al parecer fue buena idea que no llevaran a Neville porque este hubiera soltado la sopa (dicho cosas que no debía, delatarlos).

Se encaminaron al baño del segundo piso, podían hacer la poción en el 4 piso en el laboratorio pero el problema era que Snape rondaba constantemente el lugar y no querían que por nada del mundo los encontrara, por ahora todas las ideas para pociones eran almacenadas en un libreta que ocultaban de muy buena manera los gemelos, como siempre Myrtle no dejaba de llorar, pero los dejaría trabajar en paz, apenas Fred saco el libro Hermione se lo arrebato de las manos, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Hermione también podemos leer-dijo Harry y la castaña un poco avergonzada soltó el libro o más bien se lo devolvió a Fred que no podía evitar tener una sonrisa al igual que su hermano y Harry.

Fred puso el libro al medio de los cuatro involucrados y todos comenzaron a mirar, sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad, de un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida, algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza, a los gemelos les brillaban la mirada y en menor medida a Harry.

-quizá podríamos ver…-trato de decir George mientras ponía un mano en la hoja actual.

-en otra ocasión chicos, busquemos lo que debemos buscar-

-¡Aquí está!-dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_.

Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.

-Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca-dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta-Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia_ y centinodia-murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes

.-bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos-dijo Fred-¡Vaya, miren polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos-

-perdona-dijo George bruscamente-podemos encontrarlos en el cuarto piso pero ahora no se puede y es evidente que no estoy dispuesto a beberme algo que tenga un sabor similar a Creeves-

-me apunto-dijo Harry mientras miraba la puerta del 2 piso.

-bueno eso es para lo último de la poción aún tenemos tiempo-dijo Hermione.

-se dan cuenta que son muchos ingredientes que no tenemos y quizá debamos robarlos al profesor Snape…esto se pone cada vez más entretenido-dijo George.

Cuando la puerta del baño del 2 piso todosquedó en silencio y por ella apareció una chica de la edad de Harry y Hermione, de cabellos rubios casi rosando el blanco y ojos azules, tenía una mirada fría y expresión seria.

-Greengrass-dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar el libro.

-Granger-respondió esta una vez estuvo cerca de los ocupantes vivos del baño-espero que me citaras a este lugar para algo importante Potter-

Los gemelos y Hermione dirigieron su mirada rápidamente a Harry que se puso de pie-claro que es importante que te parece si te ofrezco acceso a la cámara de los secretos-

Los gemelos miraban la situación poniendo atención pues Harry tenía un talento natural para negociar y obtener las ganancias a favor, debían aprender eso, Hermione por otro lado estaba un poco molesta sabía que Harry le diría a alguien más del plan que tenían pero no pensó que se lo diría a Daphne su principal contrincante en los estudios y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer por Harry, mantenía una correspondencia no semanalmente con Nym para hablar sobre Harry y la metamorfomaga le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Greengrass pues ella le había visto coquetear con Harry, era extraño como tomaban de esa manera que la persona que ellas querían las podía querer a las 2 quizá era la magia que les ayudaba a aceptarlo porque es bien sabido el que ser humano es egoísta y más si se debía compartir a la persona con la que se supone pasaras gran parte de tu vida, le contaras gran parte de tus secretos y tu vida personal, no importaba cuanto durara la relación inconscientemente uno deposita la confianza en esa persona.

Y más aún cuando las dos chicas son mujeres que piensan muchos las cosas y no quieren perder ante nadie y menos contra otra mujer, en el caso de los hombres debía ser similar siempre estarían tratando de demostrar de una y otra forma que son superiores a los demás, sexo se podía tener con cualquiera pero cuando aparecían los sentimientos el panorama cambiaba radicalmente y tanto mujeres como hombres no permitirían que otro tocaran o tuviera lo que ya era de ellos, pasaran siglos de evolución en el ser humano pero era casi imposible que se pudiera eliminar el instinto de posesión o pertenencia y más si eres una persona que tiene su lado animal muy desarrollado, eso era a lo que Harry temía, sabía que no permitiría que otro hombre tocara a alguna de las chicas, de manera más íntima claramente, él sabía que eran mujeres libres y si no estaban a gusto con él debían separarse, pero quien podía hacer entender eso a su lado animal no importaba con quien lo hablara su lado animal jamás dejaría de pensar que está incompleto, esa era uno de los contra que le comento Lucían una vez Harry acepto ser un Lycan y tuvo la edad suficiente para entenderlo.

-han pasado muchos años Potter y aun nadie encuentra la cámara de los secretos que te hace a ti pensar que podrán encontrarla-

-sospechamos de alguien-dijo George.

-Malfoy-quiso saber la rubia.

-si-afirmo George.

-es un idiota sangre purista pero no creo que sea el heredero de Salazar Slytherin-dijo Daphne.

-parecer estar bastante segura será posible que sepas algo que nosotros no-quiso saber Hermione, Harry iba a hacer la misma pregunta pero la castaña se adelantó.

-nada que te interese Granger, si me disculpan mejor me voy y dejo de perder el tiempo-sin esperar más la chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

-haremos la poción multijugos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa astuta que no pasó desapercibida por Fred, cuando lo dijo Daphne se detuvo.

-no creo que tengan los ingredientes necesarios-

-nosotros no pero Snape si-dijo Harry.

-planeas que le robe al jefe de mi casa-

-no, pero sí que nos ayudes a entrar en su sala común-

-sabes que puedo salir de aquí y delatarlos derribando todo su elaborado plan-amenazo Greengras volviéndose y encontrándose apuntada por 4 varitas.

-si no lo recuerdas no podrás decir nada-dijo Harry.

Daphne pensó en sus alternativas- _si no acepto olvidare todo lo que paso, los Weasley pueden no saber cómo hacerlo también Hermione pero Harry es quien me preocupa, puedo notar que su dominio de la magia es grande, lo siento, pero si resulta podre saber que hay en la cámara de los secretos, algo que nunca antes ha visto nadie salvo Salazar Slytherin y aun si los atrapan yo soy Slytherin es evidente que debo estar en mi sala común puedo fingir que no sé qué hacían ahí-_

-bien Potter los ayudare pero debes saber que si fallan están solos-

-hecho-dijo el Potter mientras guardaba su varita y los gemelos y Hermione repetían la acción.

-bueno ahora la pregunta importante es cuanto nos demoraremos en elaborar la poción-quizá saber Fred y Hermione volvió a sacar el libro y después contesto.

\- Bueno, como hay que coger la _Descurainia sophia_ con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes-

-es demasiado tiempo, en ese tiempo los ataques serán más frecuentes- dijo George un poco bastante alterado.

-es lo que debemos esperar, de lo contrario la poción podría tener efectos secundarios-dijo Daphne-además si el atacante sabe que lo buscan no atacara con tanta frecuencia-

-si es Malfoy debe seguir ordenes de su padre y él es alguien astuto no dejara que lo atrapen fácilmente-dijo Harry, Draco era muy dependiente de su padre y no haría algo tan arriesgado como eso si no era autorizado por su padre.

-aunque sería más fácil que mañana le diéramos con un Bludger o tú lo tiraras de la escoba Harry-dijo Fred mientras salían del baño, a lo que todos sonrieron, sin importar que Fred siempre era capaz de lanzar una broma en el momento más inesperado.

Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de Quidditch, se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin.

No quería perder el tiempo por lo que comenzó a entrenar su magia, la hacía fluir por todo su cuerpo, sentía que los "canales" por los que esta transitaba eran más fuertes y grandes que antes, debía mantener un flujo constante para ver cuánto soportaban, si en ese momento hubiera alguien que mirara a Harry notaria sobre su cuerpo un manto imaginario de color negro con tonos rojo sangre, el azul que antes había ya no existía, al parecer tenía que ver con su parte Lycan, no era que se estuviera volviendo un mago oscuro ni nada de eso sino que su magia estaba evolucionando, realizando simbiosis con su creatura interna, cuando dejo fluir su magia hacia fuera con intensidad aparecieron tonos azules.

- _ **gran progreso Harry, tu magia es cada vez más fuerte pero debes mantener la runa en tu cuerpo, de esa forma el castillo no buscara alimentarse de la magia de sus creadores, te dejaría seco si absorbiera tu magia para te obedezca solo a ti, ahora el castillo obedece en su gran mayoría al director excepto el 4 piso, al parecer los fundadores pusieron clausulas-**_

 _ **-**_ _nos ayudó bastante encontrar el pergamino en el laboratorio, cualquiera pensaría que ese laboratorio le pertenece a Salazar Slytherin y no a Helga Hufflepuff-_

 _ **-si estaba interesada en superar a Salazar en algunas pociones según pudimos observar, es una suerte que los gemelos no las encontraran algunas son demasiado poderosas, en que estaban pensando los magos cuando las crearon-**_ quiso saber Lucían.

- _bueno mejor me ducho hoy tengo partido y debemos ganar si o si-_

Sin esperar más se encamino a realizar la acción, una vez estuvo listo se dirigió al Gran comedor para desayunar.

Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía, todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quidditch, hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba con tormenta, cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Neville y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte, de igual manera lo hizo Daphne que se encontraba alejada pero el ultimo Potter alcanzo a distinguirla.

Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.

-los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros-comenzó-eso no se puede negar, pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas-

-y de qué manera ahora parece que soy más agua que hombre-murmuro George y Fred junto a Harry sonrieron.

-y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo- continuo Oliver, con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.

-es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico, tienes que atrapar la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar-

-así que no te sientas presionado, Harry-le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de entrar al campo de juego Harry miraba por todos lados su escoba, movía una pierna rápidamente, estaba al parecer nervioso.

- _ **vamos Harry enfrentas a un psicópata, amante de Hitler que por cierto aún está vivo, digamos que convenció al vampiro correcto y fue transformado a cambio de sangre que en este caso fueron los judíos y otros mestizos-**_

 _-espera uno de los asesinos en masa más grande de la historia Muggle está vivo-_ quiso saber Harry olvidándose de todo lo referente al juego.

- _ **por desgracia es correcto, el mundo mágico odia a las creaturas mágicas y sobre todo a las oscuras, los vampiros que conoces o hablan los magos son los que yo odio, por lo tanto para mantener las cosas en paz, los magos no se meten con ellos y las creaturas oscuras no los atacan claro que con ciertas cláusulas y vacíos legales tu entiendes, política-**_

- _sí y más si en la oferta está la supuesta inmortalidad para el "beneficiado"-_

 _ **-captas rápido, natural o sobrenatural el humano busca el poder y estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia-**_

 _ **-**_ _tú también te aprovechaste de eso-_

 _-_ _ **lo admito pero no apoye el asesinato en masa, se cuántos Lycan podían haber para que no pasáramos hambre-**_

 _ **-**_ _asesinaste muchos humanos-_

 _-_ _ **más de los que quiero reconocer pero todos con el objetivo de sobrevivir no por gusto o placer-**_

 _ **-**_ _bueno mejor vuelvo a concentrarme y por cierto que es Stalin-_ dijo y quiso saber Harry.

- _ **algo a lo que no queremos enfrentar… aun-**_

Harry no busco explicaciones ahora importaba el juego, cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos, la señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

-cuando toque el silbato-dijo la señora Hooch-: tres..., dos..., uno...

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo.

Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la Snitch, agradecía enormemente su capacidad visual, su vista normal no era mala de hecho era más aguda que la de muchos pero si se comparaba con su visión animal, digamos que era comparar una lupa con una mira de francotirador profesional.

-¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada?-le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.

 _-Excelente, no podía tener más suerte, el señor Malfoy presumiendo otra vez-_ suspiro Harry, aunque mucho tiempo de relajo no tuvo, en aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.

-¡por qué poco, Harry!-le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin, Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.

- _genial, Lucían por casualidad esta no es mi túnica de imanes para bludger-_ pregunto el Potter con sarcasmo.

- _ **que recuerde esa túnica la tiene Nymphadora en su recamara-**_

- _cierto-_ Harry descendió a toda velocidad para esquivar a su enemiga circular, George que se mantenía cerca de Harry la bateo justo cuando esta le iba a romper la cara a Malfoy por un momento el pelirrojo se arrepintió de su accionar.

Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry, aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo, oía a la bludger silbar a su lado.

 _-okey esto es extraño, demasiado de hecho, porque me persigue la desgracia-_ en la mente de Harry aparecía un mini Harry que lloraba a moco tendido (entiéndase como liquido producido por la nariz para evitar en ingreso de particular extrañas al cuerpo encontradas en el aire, sinónimo vulgar: moco) siendo consolado por Lucían que le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda- _excelente trabajo de director de cine Lucían, pero la Bludger me quiere matar, se supone que debe intentar hacer lo mismo con los demás-_ grito en su mente el Potter.

A la distancia diviso a Fred, basto una mirada para saber qué era lo que harían, este se dirigió contra el pelirrojo pasando por el lado derecho de este, en ese preciso momento, Fred, realizo un movimiento que por leyes de la física (momentum) impacto con una fuerza superior a la que llevaba la Bludger arrojándola en un ángulo de 75 grados en dirección opuesta con destino a la cabeza de algún Slytherin que pasara por ahí.

-¡ya está!-gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.

- _podría cambiar escobas con Fred pero si es la escoba la responsable de atraer el Bludger puede dañar a Fred, lo mejor será que la siga esquivando-_

Dejando de lado las maniobras que realizaba Harry para no convertirse en el trofeo de la Bludger el partido continuaba y Slytherin tomo ventaja de que los gemelos estaban ayudando a Harry para hacer uso de lo que mejor sabían, el juego sucio, ubicándolos en un parcial de 30 a 0, en favor de la casa de los astutos.

Comenzó a llover con intensidad, Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, no tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo:

-Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero-

Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry.

-alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger...-gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.

-hay que detener el juego-dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry.

Wood captó el mensaje, la señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba-nos están haciendo papilla, Fred, George, ¿dónde estaban cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?-

-estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry-dijo George enfadado-alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo, los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo-

-pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada...-dijo Wood, perplejo.

La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos, detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.

-bien me apartare del terreno de juego mientras busco la Snitch, Fred y George, encárguense del resto del equipo yo me las arreglare con la Bludger-dijo Harry.

Los gemelos lo miraron un poco consternados era evidente que lo que iba a hacer Harry era por parte baja demasiado arriesgado.

-te partirá en dos-dijo alterado George, Harry le quito importancia.

-Oliver, esto es una locura-dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada-no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger, esto hay que investigarlo-

-¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido!-argumentó Harry!-y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!, me hare cargo de mi decisión soy capaz de evadir la Bludger tengan confianza-

Todo el equipo lo quedo mirando y después las miradas pasaron al capitán del equipo.

Llegó la señora Hooch.

-¿Listos para seguir?-preguntó a Wood quien contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.

-bien-dijo dejando salir el aire-Fred, George déjenlo solo, él se encargara de la bludger-

Los gemelos no estaban de acuerdo pero aun asi respetaron la decisión de Harry y el capitán, Katie Bell paso cerca de Harry antes de montarse en las escobas y roso una mano en el brazo de Harry.

-suerte, ten mucho cuidado-dijo ella con una sonrisa que trataba de alentar a Harry.

-muchas gracias-

La lluvia volvió a arreciar, al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger, Harry ascendió más y más, giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones no lo podía ocultar se estaba divirtiendo como nunca pero debía buscar la Snitch, la lluvia entraba violenta por los orificios de su nariz.

Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la bludger loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él, inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...

Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando, dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter?-le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger, Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia, en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada Snitch, volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.

- _ahora o nunca-_ pensó y se lanzó.

Casi le da la Bludger en ese breve momento de duda, pero los reflejos naturales que poseía lo salvaron y eso se le debía sumar los reflejos adquiridos en los duelos con el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Paso sin preocuparse de lo que le pudiera pasar a Malfoy, daba vueltas en su propio eje para avanzar más rápido a través de la lluvia, estiro un brazo para atrapar la Snitch, con el otro se afirmaba y las piernas le brindaban el equilibrio necesario, cuando estaba por atraparla una bludger impacto contra su codo.

-CRACK-fue el sonido que se escuchó en todo el estadio, que se mantenía en silencio, expectante al siguiente movimiento de Harry, en la cara de este se reflejó el breve momento de dolor, romperse algún hueso le dolía eso era obvio pero no lo imposibilitaba.

Dejo de girar en junto a la escoba y se afirmó solamente con las piernas, esa maldita pelota alada seria suya, pareció aislarse del resto del mundo, lo único que veía era la Snitch escapando del, no se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaba del suelo cuando se lanzó hacia la pelota, barro salto, otro golpe seco se escuchó, rodo en el suelo, detrás quedo la escoba, el brazo ya se estaba sanando pero en mala postura, sin siquiera abrir los ojos se acomodó el brazo como creía que iba, parecía que los dientes se iban a romper por la fuerza que ejerció para evitar el grito, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de la multitud, después miro su mano ahí estaba su trofeo, era suya otra vez la Snitch, que parecía resignada.

Se puso de pie y levanto el brazo que tenía en su poder la escurridiza Snitch, el equipo entero de Gryffindor lo rodeo mientras celebraban el triunfo, los gemelos revolvieron aún más el cabello de Harry, las cazadoras del equipo le dieron un caluroso abrazo y Wood parecía querer hacerle un altar.

-maravilloso, excelente-dijo una voz que odiaba con ganas Harry, era Lockhart-casi tan genial como yo en mis tiempos de buscador, veamos cómo esta ese brazo-el fraudulento profesor intento mover el brazo de Harry.

-ni siquiera lo piense-gruño Harry por lo bajo pero todos pudieron escucharlo con bastante claridad.

-no sabes lo que dices-dijo nuevamente el profesor y tiro del brazo de Harry pero no logro moverlo un solo centímetro, Harry estaba por arrojarse sobre el para sacarle la traquea con los dientes pero el rápido actuar de los gemelos permitió que eso no sucediera.

-lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey se encargue del-dijo Fred.

Sin más que discutir y las nulas ganas de estar más tiempo bajo la lluvia el equipo de Quidditch de la casa de los leones se fue acompañando a Harry a la enfermería.

-señor Potter comenzando las visitas a mi enfermería-dijo en tono sarcástico Madam Pomfrey.

-que puedo decir, la extrañaba-dijo Harry, la enfermera solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación, Pomfrey saco su varita y lanzo uno que otro hechizo para verificar el estado de sus huesos.

-vaya señor Potter cada vez me impresiona su capacidad de recuperación, el hueso de su brazo derecho estaba roto pero ya se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, solo debo eliminar las astillas que deben haber quedado, tendrá que quedarse esta noche para verificar que está en perfecto estado de salud-

Harry quiso protestar pero con un solo gesto de la enfermera entendió que esta no lo dejaría salir.

Al cabo de cinco minutos el equipo de Gryffindor llego con jugo de calabaza, pasteles, ranas de chocolate y más alimentos para celebrar el triunfo.

-el señor Potter debe descansar y ustedes deben quitarse esas túnicas todas mojadas, no quiero tenerlos aquí llenando mi enfermería con sus estornudos y posibles fiebres-

-Madam Pomfrey, estoy bien, beberé lo que usted me dé sin rechistar si le permite a los chicos celebrar-trato de negociar Harry, Pomfrey dirigió sus ojos analíticos sobre él, suspiro sabía que los gemelos de alguna forma se las ingeniaría para poder ingresar en la enfermería lo mejor era permitírselo y poder vigilarlos.

-muy bien Potter, ¡pero todos ustedes vallan a cambiarse las túnicas!-les grito a los integrantes del equipo incluidos Hermione y Neville.

Todos salieron disparador mientras dejaban los alimentos para la posterior celebración, el momento libre lo aprovecho Pomfrey para darle dos pociones a Harry asegurándose de eliminar los fragmentos de hueso que este pudiera tener y para anestesiar en cierta medida al último de la casa de los Potter.

La celebración fue tranquila, sin mucho ruido, al final todos estaban cansados y se fueron dejando a Harry solo, quien también estaba un poco cansado y dormir no le generaría ningún problema.

En mitad de la noche Harry sintió como alguien se acercaba a él sin que lo notara el extraño este preparo su varita para atacarlo si este intentaba hacerle algo, por lo que escuchaba era alguien pequeño, tal vez era Peeves quien intentaba jugarle una broma, no estaba de ánimo, pero sintió como el extraño dejaba una esponja en su frente.

-Dobby-dijo Harry al momento en el que habría sus ojos y los enfocaba en el elfo doméstico.

Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad, una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.

-Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio-susurró triste-Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?-en ese momento todo tuvo sentido para Harry.

-con que fuiste el que impidió que atravesáramos la compuerta al tren 9 y ¾ -dijo Harry acusatoriamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, el elfo bajo las orejas y desvío la mirada.

-Sí, señor, claro-dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas-Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la entrada y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha-enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados-pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!-

Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza al parecer era su forma de demostrar el descontento por el accionar de Harry

-¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...-

Harry estaba a punto de protestar cuando analizo nuevamente lo dicho por el elfo, lo golpearon pero porque, ¿qué gatillo esa acción?

-Dobby que es esa túnica que llevas puesta, es la que te dio tu amo-pregunto el Lycan.

-¿Esto, señor?-preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón-es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor a Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda la familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre-Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...-

- _un momento él es el responsable de la dichosa Bludger loca, esto definitivamente no calza, se supone que quiere protegerme pero estuvo a punto de matarme-_

 _ **-quizá es más del tipo de creatura que expresa el amor rudo-**_ comento Lucían.

- _sabía que no podía faltar tu comentario útil Lucían o señor de los Lycan-_ respondio Harry con sarcasmo.

-en definitiva algo grave debe suceder para que intentes devolverme a casa incluso empleando esos medios-dijo Harry mirando a Dobby-¡acaso querías enviarme a casa en calidad de pulpa humana!-el Potter consciente del interés de Dobby aprovecho eso para obtener la información que necesitaba.

-¡Ah, sí Harry Potter supiera...!-gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón-¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor-admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón-pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...-

- _la cámara ya fue abierta, Dobby debe saber quién la abrió aunque si conectamos los puntos…Salazar Slytherin era un hablante de Parsel, una lengua que solo hablamos Voldemort y yo en Gran Bretaña, Tom Riddle como se hizo llamar estudio hace más de 50 años en Hogwars, él debe ser el responsable, según se sabe una persona murió…debo saber quien murió dentro de ese rango de tiempo, quiza aun sea fantasma en este colegio…Myrtle…-_ el cerebro de Harry trataba de hacer encajar la información para averiguar quién era el responsable de volver a abrir la cámara- _un momento…hablar Parsel…eso de abrir la entrada a la cámara… entonces el monstruo de la cámara quizá sea alguien de la familia de los reptiles-_

Mientras eso sucedió Dobby se estaba golpeando contra una pata de la cama donde estaba Harry, este queriendo volver a hablarle lo detuvo con su magia.

-Dobby dime quien abrió la cámara de los secretos-pidió el Potter con su voz más sedosa posible.

-¡no puedo señor, Dobby no debería estar aquí, Dobby no puede revelar información del amo!-grito y se lamentó el pobre elfo doméstico.

Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago, Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

-¡Dobby tiene que irse!-musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.

Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua, la profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies, entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

-traiga a la señora Pomfrey-susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry quien estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido.

Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

-Otra agresión-explicó Dumbledore-Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras-

-Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas-dijo la profesora McGonagall-suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter-

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón-lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama, un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro…Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

-¿Petrificado?-susurró la señora Pomfrey.

-Sí-dijo la profesora McGonagall-pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...-

Los tres miraban a Colin, Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.

-¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.

Dumbledore no respondió, abrió la cámara.

-Por favor!-exclamó la señora Pomfrey.

Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara, a Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.

-derretido-dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey-todo derretido...

-¿Qué significa esto, Albus?-preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

-significa-contestó Dumbledore-que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos-

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca,la profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

-pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?-

-la cuestión no es quién-dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin-la cuestión es cómo-

Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía aunque el por otro lado tenia ciertas sospechas, que obviamente comentaría con los gemelos, Hermione y Daphne.

La mañana del domingo Pomfrey le dio a Harry el desayuno junto a una poción para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, Colin seguía inmóvil sobre la cama, definitivamente debía avanzar rápido para poder evitar que más gente se viera afectada.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común, pero no encontró a los gemelos ni a Hermione, tuvo que salir de manera rápida ya que Ron alcanzo a verlo y quería al parecer volver a jugar contra el ajedrez. Solo podían estar en un lugar y ese no era otro que el baño del segundo piso.

Se aseguró que nadie rondara cerca, entiéndase por Filch o Severus Snape, abrió la puerta pero desde antes de entrar ya escuchaba la voz de los gemelos y la de Hermione discutiendo con Daphne.

-soy yo-dijo mientras se acercaba y tocaba la puerta del retrete donde provenían las voces oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.

-¡Harry!-dijo ella-vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Bien-dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete, habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.

-Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos-le explicó Fred, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete, se notaba que habían aumentado el espacio del retrete-Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla-

Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Daphne lo interrumpió.

-ya lo sabemos, Snape nos lo comento en la sala común y los de Gryffindor lo escucharon de la profesora McGonagall que hablaba con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana, por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa-

-bien porque tengo nueva información que compartir con ustedes, anoche recibí una visita inesperada, Dobby-y así procedió a contarles todo lo que le dijo Dobby y sus conjeturas.

-en realidad ese elfo domestico tiene un aprecio especial por ti, comúnmente las familias sangre puras tienen a varios elfos en su poder para que realicen las tareas del hogar por ellos, los castigos que reciben cuando no cumplen bien su labor soy bastante graves y mágicamente le deben lealtad hasta la muerte a sus amos-dijo Daphne.

-supongo que tu familia es especialista en eso, no Greengrass-acuso Hermione.

-Hermione dejemos las discusiones de lado por ahora, esto es muy importante-llamo la atención George que a pesar de ser un bromista empedernido tenía sus momentos de seriedad.

-la cámara de los secretos fue abierta anteriormente-dijo Fred-tú crees que fue Voldemort-señalo a Harry que asintió-ya que según sabes puede hablar Parsel al igual que tú-cuando el pelirrojo dijo eso Daphne se sorprendió.

-no debes dejar que nadie sepa eso, de lo contrario creerán que eres el heredero de Slytherin aunque no me extrañaría que descendieras del, después de todos la mayoría de los magos tienen ciertos parentescos-comento la Slytherin.

-más importante es como se mueve ese monstruo por el castillo sin ser visto, quizá pueda desaparecerse-comento Hermione.

-estoy seguro que debe ser una especie de reptil, recuerdan que escuche algunas voces por el castillo antes de que comenzaras los ataques-dijo Harry.

-tienes razón y como tú eres el único que habla Parsel del grupo entonces solo tú lo escuchaste-comento George.

-entonces debemos averiguar quien murió en un lapsus de más de 50 años en el castillo-comento Fred-podríamos preguntárselo a Myrtle después de todo ella es un fantasma y quizá entre fantasmas se conozcan-

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla, se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba, pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores, Neville le consulto a Harry si alguno de esos artilugios le serviría para protegerse a lo que Harry respondió.

-lo único que te puede ayudar en estos momentos Neville es tener tu varita a mano y lista para lanzar un _desmaius_ cuando estés solo si ves que alguien intenta atacarte, además aprovecha de moverte con las masas-

Quizá no debió decirle eso a Neville que era una persona muy nerviosa y ya había dejado inconsciente a más de 8 personas, McGonagall no estaba para nada contenta.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades, Harry no podría quedarse en esta ocasión pero si lo harían los gemelos y Hermione, Daphne no podría tampoco ya que sus padres siempre pasaban la navidad en casa de la abuela todos juntos, Malfoy se quedaría en esta ocasión por lo que aprovecharían esa semana para llevar a cabo el plan.

Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar, aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, Daphne logro obtener la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, en Slytherin era muy sencillo conseguir ingredientes, si conocías a las personas correctas.

El cuerno de bicornio los gemelos lo obtuvieron de la sala de pociones del 4to piso, que visitaban con menor frecuencia ya que ahora había mayor nivel de seguridad rondando los pasillos, Harry también les comento que debían evitar lugares donde hubieran cuadros ya que estos junto a los fantasmas le informaban de algunos sucesos a el director y ahora que tenían los ingredientes no necesitaron robárselos a Snape.

-en dos semanas más la poción estará lista-comento Hermione.

Una semana más tarde, Harry, los gemelos y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

-¡Van a abrir un club de duelo!-dijo Seamus-¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...-

A Harry no le interesaba en los mas mínimo él se batía a duelo constantemente con el diminuto profesor de encantamientos, no creía que necesitara tener más combates, las runas que habían en su cuerpo aumentaban de nivel rápidamente, su magia no crecía a niveles agigantados como antes pero su capacidad física aumentaba constantemente, las runas de aumento de gravedad le hacían ganar fuerza y potencia, las runas de contención mágica hacían que su flujo mágico fuera más espeso y a la vez potente, ejercicios de agilidad y flexibilidad mantenían a su cuerpo en un balance perfecto, los gemelos ahora podían mantenerse por más tiempo trotando al ritmo de Harry y siempre que podían se batían a duelos constantemente entre ellos y contra Harry, individualmente eran bastante capaces pero juntos era un dúo que Harry respetaba como oponente.

Hermione por otro lado aprendía una gran cantidad de hechizos leyendo pero no entrenaba mucho su magia, Harry podría darle un poco de ayuda pero en su momento ella se lo pediría no la incentivaría o diría que hacer, esperaría que ella se lo pidiera cuando ella considerara que necesitaba su ayuda.

Los gemelos se anotaron al igual que Hermione en el club de duelo para medir sus capacidades con el resto, Harry los acompañaría pero no participaría.

Esa noche a las 8 se dirigieron al gran comedor, Neville por extraño que pareciera también los acompañaba al tener una varita que le permitía realizar sus hechizos tomo más confianza cuando la tenía en sus manos y quería medir su habilidad.

Todos querían saber quién les impartiría las clases de duelo, desde Flitwich hasta Snape se barajaban las opciones.

-bueno sería un desastre total si lo impartiera Lockhart-dijo Harry burlándose, como si lo invocara apareció Gilderoy Lockhart que se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Los gemelos fulminaron con la mirada a Harry al igual que Hermione.

-bueno creo que mejor me retiro-dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta pero los gemelos lo tomaron del hombro.

-no mi querido Harrynsky-dijo Fred.

-estas en esto con nosotros-completo George.

Harry quería maldecir y protestar pero sabía que los gemelos no lo dejarían en paz, acepto quedarse después de todo no tenía que participar.

Lockhart mientras llamaba a los demás alumnos a acercarse a la duela, donde revelaba que el profesor Dumbledore le permitió abrir el club de duelo debido a su vasta experiencia, además de contar con el apoyo de Snape como su ayudante, si viera la cara de Snape sabría que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin no tenían buenas intenciones.

-apuesto 5 Knuts a Snape-dijo Fred a George.

-no apuesto, Snape lo hará papilla-dijo George.

-no me mires Fred-dijo Harry-no tengo intensiones de perder dinero-

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional-explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud-cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo, pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

-Una..., dos... y tres-

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante, Snape gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Los gemelos y Harry chocaron los cinco cuando vieron aturdido a Lockhart, Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas.

-¿Creen que estará bien?-chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.

-¿A quién le preocupa?-dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo, se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

-¡Bueno, ya lo vieron-dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima-eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera, si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil, pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...-

-que profesor más considerado-comento el Potter, los Weasley sonrieron, Hermione por otro lado estaba un poco preocupada por el hombre.

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:

-¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas, Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...-

Así comenzaron los enfrentamientos, Slytherin contra Gryffindor parecían ser los predilectos, uno que otro Hufflepuff se enfrentaba a Ravenclaw, todos los encuentros fueron parejos, ninguno llamo la atención de Harry, a excepción del duelo entre los gemelos, llovieron una gran cantidad de encantamientos, hasta que llego un enfrentamiento que nadie se esperó.

-bien…ahora…Malfoy…y…-dijo Snape mirando a la multitud, por alguna razón su mirada paro en Harry, los ojos de Severus demostraron un brillo peculiar-Longbottom-

- _al parecer el odio que le tiene a Neville supera por momentos al mío-_ pensó Harry aunque él no tendría problemas en avergonzar un poco a Draco, Neville estaba nervioso y tomaba con fuerza su varita.

-relájate Neville, no te confíes, pero tampoco lo enfrentes con actitud derrotista, hazle pagar por todas las veces que te a avergonzado frente a los demás-alento Harry.

-suerte Neville- Hermione también dio su apoyo, que fue secundado por los gemelos.

-cinco Knuts a Neville-le dijo Harry a los gemelos.

-hecho-dijo Fred aunque George miro a Harry y después a Neville con ciertas dudas.

-señorita Granger usted se enfrentara a Bulstrode-dijo Lockhart.

Hermione miro a la chica que se enfrentaría y sinceramente sintió un poco de miedo, era alta y robusta.

-recuerda Hermione es un enfrentamiento mágico no uno físico-dijo Harry mientras tenía su mano en su cintura provocando un escalofrío en Hermione y a la vez apoyo.

Subió también a la tarima con más ánimo.

-¡varitas listas!-Lockhart le ordeno a Neville y Draco prepararse-a la cuenta de tres, 1…2…¡3!-

Pero Draco al ser un oportunista lanzo el hechizo a la cuenta de dos, Neville que aún estaba nervioso también lanzo el hechizo a la misma cuenta, los dos _desmaius_ impactaron en sus objetivos y los lanzaron hacia atrás, Neville callo de cara y Malfoy sentado, Neville desde el suelo apunto a Malfoy

-¡Rictusempra!-un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.

-¡He dicho sólo desarmarse!-gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Neville lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa, Neville no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error, tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Longbottom y dijo con voz ahogada:

-¡Tarantallegra!-un segundo después, a Neville las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.

-¡Alto!, ¡alto!-gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

-¡Finite incantatem!-gritó, los pies de Neville dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.

Los duelos paralelos a los de Neville y Malfoy continuaban subiendo su intensidad, Ron Weasley se enfrentaba a Seamus y parecía ir ganando, pero el duelo entre Hermione y Millicent dejo de ser físico y paso a uno físico cuando ambas perdieron su varita, Hermione ahora estaba bajo el control de Millicent quien la tenía tomada del cuello, eso no le gusto para nada a Harry que subió de un salto a la tarima y camino muy rápido hasta llegar a donde sucedían los hechos, sin miramientos agarro la muñeca de la Slytherin y la apretó, los ojos de Millicent se aguaron y soltó de inmediato a Hermione.

Harry ni siquiera se preocupó de medir un poco su fuerza, el agarre no fue férreo pero si lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que la Slytherin soltara de manera rápida a Hermione y causarle dolor.

-Muchachos, muchachos...-decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos-levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...-creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados-dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor, miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato.

-Potter y…-dijo Lockhart.

-lo mejor será enfrentarlo a Malfoy-dijo Snape, Lockhart quiso oponerse pero cuando Snape lo miro acepto sin problemas, por lo tanto camina hasta estar cerca de Harry

-veamos, Harry-dijo Lockhart-cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto- levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo.

Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

-¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!-

Harry suspiro por suerte él sabia evitar un hechizo o maldición que pudieran lanzarle, Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, Malfoy también sonrió.

Parecía que Draco estaba confiado-¿asustado?-comento a Harry.

-no hablaría de cobardía cuando escapaste de nuestro enfrentamiento el año pasado-

Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro-¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!-

-¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?-Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!-gritó.

Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

-¡Serpensortia!-Harry hubiera evitado el encantamiento si atentara contra su vida pero no estaba ni cerca de dañarlo, era una serpiente negra muy larga, que se erigió en todo su esplendor para atacar a cualquiera que la tentara.

Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

-no te muevas, Potter-dijo Snape-,e encargaré de ella...-

-¡Permítanme!-gritó Lockhart, blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido, furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos, Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, solo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.

-¿A qué crees que jugamos?-gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón, Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro, también Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó, fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos, a continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.

-vamos-le dijo Fred al oído-vamos...-

Salieron del gran salón rápidamente hasta estar en la sala común-porque lo hiciste-quiso saber George.

-la respuesta es sencilla, si todos creen que soy el heredero de Slytherin el verdadero heredero se confiara y quizá podamos atraparlo-

-pero ahora todos en el castillo te temerán-dijo Fred

-sí, pero si el responsable de los ataques es Malfoy no estará de acuerdo con que yo me robe su crédito-dijo Harry-además no me pude controlar de hablarle a la serpiente-

Al día siguiente se plagaron de rumores y todos evitaban a Harry como si este tuviera alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo, la casa de los tejones tenía muchos rumores en especial los de 2 años, como Ernie amigo cercano de Justin, que decía que Potter quería asesinar a Justin por ser hijo de Muggles, el clima obligo a suspender las clases de, sin ánimo de aguantar más murmullos, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca para investigar creaturas mágicas del tipo reptil, según sabia el Parsel era el idioma de las serpientes pero también funcionaba para dragones y otras especies, aunque en su memoria resonaba algo como el rey de las serpientes o algo así, él sabía que la cobra era considerada como la reina de las serpientes.

En su mente Lucían se daba contra el muro a veces Harry tenía una mente aguda pero a veces dudaba que tuviera cerebro, para desgracia suya ni en la biblioteca se acabaron los murmullos y miradas indiscretas, lo mejor era pasar tiempo cerca del lago.

Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ah, hola, Hagrid!-dijo Harry, levantando la vista.

Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo, en una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.

-Va todo bien, ¿Harry?-preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?-

-a han suspendido-contestó Harry, levantándose-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?-

Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.

-el segundo que matan este trimestre-explicó-o son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero-

Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.

-¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado-

-no es nada-repuso-mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros-

Harry camino unos momentos cuando se quedó quieto- _el Basilisco, rey de las serpientes, el canto de los gallos es mortal para ellos, viven muchos años, Herpo el Loco, mago tenebroso tenia uno o más bien el primero, petrifican si no se les mira directamente, como no me di cuenta antes, pero como se mueve por el castillo sin ser visto, o quien lo está controlando-_ esas eran las interrogantes que rodeaban la mente de Harry.

Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas, a la mitad del pasillo encontró sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley, eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca, se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo, la cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.

Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr.

- _petrificados, entonces yo tenía razón pero por donde se mueve, un momento yo escuche la voz como si estuviera dentro de las paredes de castillo…tuberías…Hogwarts tiene tuberías-_ se preguntó Harry fuera de eso lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados. Lo mejor era alejarse del lugar no le quería dar más motivos a la gente para que lo tachara de Heredero, aunque en cierto modo si era heredero de Slytherin, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha, Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote!-cacareó Peeves-¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?-Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta, boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:

-¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!-

Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.

Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma, McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, la profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas,cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.

-¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa!-gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry, el mencionado solo quería saltar sobre él y despedazarlo.

- _un momento Lucían porque siempre que me molesto pienso en despedazar a las personas-_

- _ **cada vez te vuelves más un Lycan, estas alcanzando la madures, sabes que tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad aumentara aún más como tus instintos primarios-**_

-¡Ya vale, Macmillan!-dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall, Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena, mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:

-.¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...-una ráfaga de viento violenta lo arrojo lejos del lugar, Harry tenía la varita en su mano y por consiguiente era el responsable

Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado, al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro,de esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.

-por aquí, Potter-indicó ella.

-profesora-le dijo Harry enseguida-juro que yo no...-

-eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter-dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall, caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

- _genial ahora debo ver a la vieja cabra-_ pensó el Potter.

-¡Sorbete de limón!-dijo la profesora.

Esperaron que la gárgola los dejara ingresar, una vez dentro la gárgola comenzó a subir con ellos en los peldaños de la escala, dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron, McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.

En el mismo estante de siempre estaba el sombrero seleccionador, Harry se acercó a él sin problema era una de las pocas "personas" con las que podía hablar sin problemas, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza, era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto espero que hablara.

- _tu cabeza es un lio joven heredero_ _ **-**_ comento el sombrero.

- _no tienes la menor idea amigo mío-_

 _-_ _ahora te preguntas si es posible que seas sanguíneamente el Heredero de Slytherin…lamento decirte que eso no es algo que yo pueda contestar, no tengo el conocimiento…veo que tu vida se torna a cada paso aún más compleja, eres hábil en duelos, casi tanto como Gryffindor cuando tenía tú edad…puedo sentir que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta otra vez, solo te puedo decir que pongas especial cuidado a lo que te enfrentas, Dumbledore al igual que los retratos ya saben que es lo que ronda por los castillos pero espera que tu soluciones todo-_

 _-me lo suponía, solo espero que no muera nadie antes de que pueda detener a la amenaza-_

 _-_ _espero que vengas a verme después de tu viaje en Azkaban suena interesante ver los recuerdos de fugas-_ comento el sombrero a lo que Harry sonrió.

- _créeme será algo digno de ver-_ aseguro el Potter mientras se quitaba el sombrero y eliminaba cualquier indicio de humedad del estante donde estaba el sombrero.

Un ruido como de arcadas llamo su atención, girándose, sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido, parecía muy enfermo, tenía los ojos apagados, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.

-un Fenix-dijo en tono bajo cuando se acercó a verlo-al parecer llego en tus últimos días-comento.

El fénix lo miro y sin más ardió, segundos después se convirtió completamente en cenizas, el Potter era una persona curiosa y se acercó un poco más para poder apreciar el renacimiento de un Fenix.

-al parecer estas familiarizado con los Fenix Harry-comento el anciano director.

-leí un poco de ellos en la biblioteca señor-comento Harry sin voltearse a verlo, sus ojos estaban puestos en la ceniza.

- _Fawkes_ es su nombre y veo que tal como yo esperas ver como renace-comento Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a Harry y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio a la espera, segundos después entre las cenizas apareció un pollito diminuto y arrugado.

-la mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas, fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles-agrego Dumbledore.

- _porque siento que este fénix eligió al dueño equivocado-_ pensó Harry.

- _ **concuerdo-**_

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro, sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.

-¡no fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore!-dijo Hagrid deprisa-yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...-

Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.

-no puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...-

-Hagrid, yo...

-usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...-

-¡Hagrid!-dijo Dumbledore con voz potente-yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas-

-¿Ah, no?-dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado-bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director-

Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.

Harry no dijo nada se mantuvo expectante a lo que podía decirle Dumbledore.

-como dije no creo que seas el responsable de tales actos Harry, pero si debes saber que si hay algo que desees contarme no tengo problemas en escucharte-dijo el director - _porque tenía que ser un Oclumante natural, al parecer la familia de los Potter ocultaba más secretos de los que pude leer y conocer, debo investigar esto más a fondo-_ a su vez penso Dumbledore.

-en realidad señor estoy un poco preocupado debido a que el sombrero seleccionador como antes le conté, me comento que la mejor casa para mí era Slytherin pero preferí quedarme en la casa de Gryffindor ya que en ella están mis amigos, Ron, Neville, los gemelos y Hermione-revelo Harry.

-puede ser que tu casa es Slytherin pero es un acto noble que te preocupes por tus amigos y te quedes con ellos Harry, tus padres estarían orgullosos-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable-puedes volver con tus amigos Harry-

-muchas gracias director-comento Harry con un rostro sonrojado y agradecido.

Una vez fuera de la oficina Dumbledore suspiro con suficiencia- _al parecer mis planes no deberán cambiarse mucho, el futuro del Gran Bretaña nuevamente parece que está a salvo gracias a mis actos, el bien mayor-_ se repetía así mismo, si solo pudieran ver la expresión que tenía el sombrero seleccionador sabría que no todo era como él creía.

- _ **Harry con cada día que pasa tus habilidades de actor me siguen sorprendiendo casi diría que eres un profesional-**_ comento Lucían mientras parecía grabar la actuación de Harry en la oficina.

- _bueno a toda la gente le gusta escuchar lo que ellos quieren-_ respondió el joven Lycan.

 _ **Capitulo siguiente: Primera navidad en familia y libros realistas.**_

La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud, curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente, se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto, la gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad, Harry abordo el último vagón luego de despedirse de los gemelos, Hermione, Hagrid y Daphne.

Estaba ansioso, el viaje no tuvo ningún inconveniente salvo el asalto de Harry al carrito de golosinas que como siempre lo dejaba bastante pobre unas vez pasaba cerca de su compartimiento, mientras comía comenzó a leer cartas que le habían enviado, comenzó con las enviadas por Ragnark.

" _Harry, en esta ocasión tratare de hacer esta carta lo más concreta posible, las inversiones en mercados internos está funcionando de maravilla, Dumbledore por otro lado ha intentado ingresar en las bóvedas de la familia Potter, apelando a tu bienestar, como tú no has dado una orden similar Dumbledore debió retirarse sin lo que buscaba, ten cuidado, el transporte de ida está preparado para el rescate de Sirius Black, te moverás por traslador Goblin, imposibles de rastrear, la casa de los Black fue remodelada en su mayoría, no se sacó ningún artefacto mágico, el elfo domestico de la casa oculto muchas cosas de valor, no debes liberarlo por ningún motivo, Kreaker es su nombre, las barreras están alzadas al máximo y el Fidelio está establecido, las demás propiedades también están siendo reparadas pero con lentitud, no debo recordarte que lo que estas por hacer es un crimen gravísimo y sí te descubren probablemente nuestros planes se vayan al escusado, por lo tanto a mi mayor pesar ningún Goblin te acompañara, recuerda que tenemos mala relación con el ministerio y esto solo lo empeorara, en el_ _número 12 de Grimmauld Place_ _, dejamos un mapa de Azkaban y cómo llegar hasta la celda de Sirius Black, recuerda el mapa debes eliminarlo apenas lo leas, nuestro experto en infiltración dejo muchas señales para que puedas guiarte, solo debes buscar bien, espero sepas nadar bien._

 _Los trasladores para la familia Delacourt también están disponibles, solo deben tomarlo en la sucursal de Francia, podrán aparecerse en la residencia Black._

 _Pasando a otro tema de mayor importancia sobre la cámara de los secretos solo se conocen leyendas, Salazar Slytherin no respetaba a nuestra raza era más cercano a los elfos, digamos que para el éramos una raza primitiva y solo tenía un par de cuentas con nosotros, aunque sí posee algunos elementos interesantes puedes reclamarlos como conquista, todo su conocimiento y pertenencias valga la redundancia te pertenecerán, sí tuviera que arriesgarme diría que en la cámara de los secretos debe haber un Basilisco, es el rey de las serpientes, además en Gran Bretaña no existen hablantes de Parsel vivos, en India sí, de hecho, existe una comunidad"_

" _Protege tu riqueza tanto como tu orgullo"_

 _Ragnark Gerente de cuentas Potter._

La carta no tenía nada de breve pero si se comparaba con los testamentos que en otras ocasiones le envió al heredero Potter si era breve, estaría solo, como hace un año exactamente cuando debió enfrentar a la bestia, aun recordaba con emoción las heridas que le provoco, en definitiva habría estado en aprietos si la bestia tuviera algo de cerebro, paso a la siguiente carta.

" _Esta carta la escribe la increíble y sexy Nym Tonks._

 _Por suerte la academia de aurores nos permitirá una semana de vacaciones por navidad, ya me hacían falta, no sabes lo agotador que es esto, como acordamos mis padres pasaran la navidad con nosotros en…! Harry porque aún no me dices donde pasaremos navidad!, no sé si comprar ropa para climas calurosos o fríos, burrrffff…parece que Gwen me está contagiando con el interés por la moda, has firmado tu testamento digo cuando los padres de Fleur se encuentren con los míos, lo que te hizo mi madre cuando recién se conocieron no fue muy agradable, tranquilo me asegure de poner todas tus pertenencias a mi nombre…..hahahahaha._

 _Se despide la auror numero uno: Nym Potter._

 _Pd: espero que tu resistencia este en su mejor momento._

Harry sonrió con cada línea de las cartas de Nym, en realidad esa chica sabia como alegrar su día, cuando leyó la posdata sonrió como estúpido.

Lo mejor era continuar leyendo las demás cartas

" _A mi amor de ojos esmeraldas._

 _Ya se acerca navidad Harry estoy muy ansiosa de pasarla contigo, mi padre ya pidió permiso y podremos estar la semana completa que tienes libre, mi madre a recorrido todo Paris buscando los regalos adecuados, Gaby está muy ansiosa de pasar tiempo contigo, la abuela también acepto acompañarnos, según palabras de ella no ha ido a Gran Bretaña en más de 40 años, cuento los días para encontrarnos nuevamente y conocer a Nymphadora._

Harry comenzó a sudar helado quizá lo mejor era quedarse en Hogwarts buscando la cámara de los secretos y enfrentar a cualquiera sea el monstruo que hay se encuentre, no quería estar entre una Black, una Veela sangre pura, un semi Veela y un padre sobreprotector, quizá lo mejor era buscar una celda en Azkaban.

Lucían un guerrero hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo también sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a redactar las cartas de respuesta, sus cosas ya estaban mayormente en el baúl, sin más se despidió de Hermione, los gemelos y Daphne deseándole suerte, se subió al expreso de Hogwarts, sus pertenencias estaban en su bolsillo, el viaje fue tranquilo como siempre, al no estar en el tren Malfoy no hubieron inconvenientes y Harry repasaba una y otra vez como rescataría a su padrino.

Sirius Black no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente pero los años que estuvo atormentado por Dementores lo afectaron en cierta medida, aprender magia sin varita lo salvo de muchas situaciones de peligro, era una suerte que solo hubieran Dementores y un par de inefables, consumados pero arrogantes en el mejor de los casos, tomaban por hecho que todos habían perdido la voluntad y su magia estaba deshabilitada, en lo personal no tenía problema con que pensaran de esa forma.

Estaba ansioso y preocupado a la vez por su ahijado, a quien le fallo lo vendría a rescatar, era imposible fugarse de Azkaban pero había algo en las palabras del hijo de su mejor amigo y hermano no sanguíneo que le brindaba esperanza, era un chico sorprendente, alearse con alguien tan problemático como lo eran los Goblin, ningún mago en su sano juicio haría eso, sonrió con ese pensamiento, quizá su ahijado era tan demente como el, después de todo era tan hábil encantando mujeres como el en sus mejores días, ahora debía aguardar, mantener la calma y esperar pacientemente, si las cosas se complicaban lanzarían maldiciones y armarían todo un espectáculo en la prisión que se supone es a prueba de cualquier fuga.

Harry aseguro su baúl encogido, lanzo hechizos a sus bolsillos para evitar cualquier pérdida o robo, ahora estaba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, su sangre fluía ansiosa, entre la multitud logro divisar a Andromeda Tonks, no era difícil la presencia de esa mujer era imponente y no tenían ningún recato en demostrarlo, el Potter se acercó con una sonrisa hasta ella.

-Andrómeda-saludo.

-Potter-respondió ella alzando su brazo, apenas lo tomo Harry desaparecieron, en ese momento todo los intestinos de Harry fueron revueltos, sentía como cada fibra de su ser se comprimía y estiraba por sobre su límite, quizá por cosas de la existencia o suerte logro caer de pie, pero su cara estaba verde, aunque escucho sin problemas las risas de Ted Tonks o más bien de su retrato.

-al parecer aun no habías realizado una aparición-

-espero acostumbrarme con el paso del tiempo-dijo Harry recuperándose con bastante rapidez, Andrómeda tampoco evito reírse o disimularlo.

-te quedaras hasta mañana o ya debes partir-quiso saber la Black.

-me encantaría pero debo reunirme con algunos conocidos, su _red flu_ da con el callejón Diagon- respondió y pregunto Harry.

-solo funcionara 4 veces, no me dirás que es lo que harás cierto-pregunto al anterior Black.

-si lo hago no sería una sorpresa-la sonrisa de Harry le causo risa a los dueños de casa y sin esperar más este se acercó a la chimenea y tomo los polvos para poder aparecer.

- _callejón Diagon-_ exclamo Harry y desapareció entre las llamas.

-querida sabes que no te diría nada-comento Ted.

-lo sé pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo-

-no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto por los adultos-comento Ted.

-aja-asintió Andrómeda y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Una vez en el callejón Diagon, el heredero de muchas casa caminaba debajo de una capucha obviamente para no ser descubierto, llamo un poco la atención de algunos transeúntes y muchos curiosos pero no se desvío hasta llegar a el banco de Gringotts, los guardias tomaron con firmeza sus armas cuando lo vieron acercarse a paso firme, pero levanto un pergamino que contenía un sello, al verlo los goblins se inclinaron levemente y le permitieron ingresar, de alguna forma el interior de Gringotts estaba iluminado a pesar que era bastante tarde, solo unas pocas cajas estaban operando, como siempre Harry se acercó a la central, no estaba Ragnark porque resultaría demasiado sospechoso pero el goblin que estaba trabajando en ese horario lo miro con un poco de desprecio, era casi tan alto como Ragnark completamente calvo, una nariz quebrada, dedos huesudos y muy delgado, el Lycan le entrego el pergamino que de manera inmediata leyó, sin hacer ningún movimiento innecesario el goblin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar mientras Harry lo seguía, se encontraron con un grupo de ahora 4 guardias, el goblin hablo en su idioma y los guardias se movieron a la mayor brevedad, dos se ganaron detrás de Harry y el goblin y dos en el frente, mientras las puertas se abrían, en el interior de estas se encontraban dos goblins, uno era Ragnark y el otro era pequeño(le llegaba a los hombros a Ragnark) de cabello oscuro, nariz larga y recta, bastante fuerte, al parecer era joven por las pocas arrugas que habían en su cuerpo.

-bienvenido joven Black, puedes irte Surtur-saludo Ragnark y el ahora conocido como Surtur se retiró junto a los cuatro guardias-este es Vysek, será el encargado de hacerte aparecer en el cementerio de Azkaban da la casualidad que tenemos algunos objetos marcado en ese cementerio-dijo Ragnark con una sonrisa asesina.

Vysek recorría con la mirada a Harry, tratando de ver a través de su capucha, pero no consiguió nada.

-entonces imagino que esperas que traiga algunos objetos de las cercanías no-dijo y pregunto Harry.

-tan astuto como siempre-

-los dos obtenemos beneficios al llevar a cabo este acto Ragnark somos amigos pero ambos sabemos cómo funcionan los negocios-agrego Harry mientras se quitaba la capucha y se revelaba vestido con su atuendo de piel de dragón y las espadas gemelas cruzadas en su espalda, tomo su varita y se la entregó a Ragnark mientras este sacaba una caja alargada.

-castaño, pelo de unicornio, 25 centímetros, irastreable, unas vez termines de ocuparla deséchala, la conseguimos de una tumba en Escandinavia-dijo Ragnark mientras guardaba la varita de acebo que todos conocían, Harry la tomo no se sentía perfecta pero si era bastante poderosa y por consiguiente útil.

Con un movimiento de la mano Ragnark hizo aparecer una mesa donde había un mapa detallado de Azkaban, como lo obtuvieron era un completo secreto para Harry.

-Vysek se encargara de obtener los objetos que encontramos mientras tú te encargas de rescatar al señor Black, tienes una hora desde el momento en que llegan hasta el momento en el que sales del lugar después de eso Vysek desaparecerá y tú tendrás un traslador que te permitirá estar 5 minutos fuera de ese periodo de tiempo este se desactivara y estarás completamente solo-dijo Ragnark con completa seriedad.

-si me permite señor-le dijo Vysek a Ragnark para tomar la palabra a lo que este asintió.

-el joven Black y yo apareceremos en esta tumba, a exactamente 90 metros de la primera entrada de Azkaban que está completamente vigilada por inefables, la segunda entrada está en a la mitad de la torre central, también rodeada pero por _Dementores_ , el señor Black está en la parte más alta y al oeste de la torre, algunos _Dementores_ se encargan de vigilar los costados de la torre, pero están cerca de 20 minutos recorriendo la celdas para alimentarse, por lo tanto el exterior quedara libre, pero el interior estará rodeado, la torre está completamente rodeada de runas que detectan un nivel de magia necesario para lanzar un encantamiento _Patronus,_ espero que esas espadas le ayuden, la mejor entrada está en la punta de la torre, por ahí ingresan los _Dementores_ que rodean el exterior, una vez ingreses encontraras las marcas que deje para que te ubiques, recuerda las rojas son para bajar y las azules son para subir, las escaleras cuentan con ilusiones que hacen parecer que bajas cuando subes, nos resultó complejo la primera vez que ingresamos bajo las capas de invisibilidad, existe un espacio vacío en la torre que permite ver hasta el techo, los _Dementores_ lo ocupan siempre, por lo tanto hay intervalos donde está completamente despejado, fuera de eso no existe más obstáculos, los inefables a esa hora están en salas que los protegen de los _Dementores_ y pueden comer tranquilos, solo hay 3 de ellos, si logras salir sin que te descubran llevándote a el señor Black deberías salir por donde entraste- termino de relatar Vysek mientras miraba a Harry-debemos partir en aproximadamente media hora-sin esperar alguna respuesta se fue de ahí.

-estas seguro de hacer esto Harry-pregunto Ragnark cuando estuvieron solos.

-completamente, Sirius no pasara ni un solo día más en esa prisión-

-sabes que nadie ha logrado escapar de Azkaban vivo-dijo Ragnark.

-Vysek si lo logro-comento Harry.

-lo logro porque nunca ingreso en la prisión, el padre de Vysek, Vyser ingreso solo 2 veces, la segunda ocasión los Dementores lo atacaron y le dieron el beso, después de eso lo dejaron caer desde la punta de la torre-

-pero entonces como saben que debo hacer-pregunto Harry.

-cada uno de nuestros empleados que trabajan en infiltración o rompiendo maldiciones tiene una runa que genera una copia de todo lo que ve cuando están en servicio de esa forma sus vidas no acaban en vano-comento Ragnark.

-entonces deberías colocarme una de esas para que puedas ver mi escapatoria de esa prisión-comento Harry.

-esperemos y tengas suerte Harry-

Después de esas palabras zanjaron el tema y comenzaron a hablar de negocios y otras cosas, Ragnark chasqueo los dedos y al minuto apareció un Goblin al que le pidió una runa para obtener una copia de los visto para Harry y este salió rápidamente por ella, después la pusieron en el cuello de Harry y siguieron hablando hasta que volvió a aparecer Vysek.

-estamos listos-comento este y Harry asintió.

-que la sangre de tus enemigos corra en tus manos mientras tomas su oro-dijo Harry a Ragnark.

-y tus arcas sean infinitas como tus riquezas-respondió Ragnark y sin más Harry y Vysek desaparecieron de la sala.

El lugar donde aparecieron era oscuro, frio, habían un olor a muerte y sufrimiento, por un momento Harry sintió que toda la luz del mundo desaparecía, su cuerpo se sintió débil.

- _ **piensa en buenas cosas-**_ dijo Lucían en su mente.

Harry no protesto y comenzó a pensar en eso y sintió que volvía a tener control de su cuerpo.

-ahora debes subir por esa parte, yo me encargare de guardar los objetos de valor que encuentre en estos alrededores, después de todo uno de los peores magos oscuros creo este lugar-comento Vysek.

-te refieres a Ekrizdis-dijo Harry a lo que Vysek asintió-puedo sentir la magia negra que envuelve este lugar-los ojos de Harry ahora eran completamente rojos con un contraste negro-te siguieron buscar a 10 metros de esta tumba en dirección al este-sin decir nada más corrió hasta la torre, por suerte los _Dementores_ no los habían notado aun, dejo que sus garras surgieran y desapareció sus zapatos, las garras también existían en sus pies y comenzó a escalar por las ranuras de la torre aprovechando su fuerza sobrehumana y control corporal, salió de la neblina que cubría los primeros metros de la torre y pudo divisar a los primeros devoradores de recuerdos felices, no habían más de 5 pero por donde flotaban parecía que todo era más frio, se dirigían de manera rápida a la cima de la torre y algunos a la entrada media, estaban a tiempo, mientras subía Harry pudo escuchar los primeros gritos de piedad, calaron profundo en su alma, pero lo mejor era ignorarlos y subir tan rápido como pudiera, las garras se rompieron y volvieron a crecer hasta que logro subir a la zona media de la torre, habían pasado solo 15 minutos pero se sintieron como una eternidad, otros 10 minutos y ya estaba en la cima, tomo aire e ingreso en la torre, si afuera se sentía mal en el interior sintió que moría, comenzó bajar por las escaleras que tenían una marca roja, debía bajar 4 de esas y recorrer un pasillo de unos 80 metros de largo para poder llegar a la celda de Sirius, se movía en las sombras, lo más sigilosamente posible, cuando llego a las 4 escalera dos _Dementores_ pasaban sobre él, las creaturas eran ciegas pero sentían los buenos pensamientos y la vitalidad en una persona, sin esperar más se volvieron para atacar a Harry que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los había cortado con sus espadas, no tuvieron efecto inmediato, solo los retrasaron, era momento de correr, los _Dementores_ habían gritado al momento de ser atacados, Harry estaba rodeado por 20 _Dementores._

 _-Expecto Patronum-_ grito Harry cuando dejo fluir su magia por la varita y lanzo el hechizo, de la varita salió la forma adulta Lycan de Harry que se lanzó contra los Dementores y los alejaba abriendo camino para Harry hasta Sirius que había volado la cerradura de su prisión y corría al encuentro de Harry.

-sube a mi espalda-grito Harry mientras hacía desaparecer las espadas de su espalda, Sirius no lo pensó 2 veces, Harry alcanzo a ver reloj que indicaba las 11:00 de la noche había pasado una hora, tenía exactamente 5 minutos para salir, sentía como los inefables desactivaban la sala que los protegía para ir tras ellos.

Sirius no pesaba más de 60 kilogramos y pensar que antes de recibir la ayuda de Harry estaba en peores condiciones, su ropa de prisionero estaba cubierta de suciedad y a Harry no le extrañaría que parte de las manchas en su ropa eran sus propios desechos y su sangre, el antiguo merodeador se sostuvo con todas las fuerzas que puso a su sobrino que corría a velocidades inhumanas por las escaleras con él a cuestas, el sentimiento de felicidad no se lo podía quitar nadie aunque estaba muy sorprendido se supone que el plan se llevaría a cabo solo en 3 días más, las runas brillaban en la pared indicando la dirección donde se debían desplazar, Harry dio un paso brusco a la derecha y una maldición cortante impacto con la escalera, los inefables ya estaban tras ellos y los dementores los seguían de muy cerca, de hecho ya sentían el frio característico que provocaban.

- _Expeliamus-_ dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba el hechizo desarmante al inefable que se aparecía cada vez más cerca de ellos, por suerte se confío y eso no lo desaprovecho el Black- _Expecto Patronun-_ grito Sirius y un cuervo de tamaño pequeño pero muy poderoso surgió y se abalanzo contra los dementores.

-sostente fuerte-dijo Harry con la voz de Orion Black y libero una de las piernas de Sirius y lanco el patronun, pero en esta ocasión no fue el Lycan sino un camaleón que se adhirió a las paredes y se lanzó contra los dementores que podían aparecer por los costados, Sirius lanzaba como loco hechizos cortantes, aturdidores, petrificadores sin mirar donde los lanzaba o solo lanzándolos de hecho derribo a un inefable con un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina.

-la mejor travesura que he realizado en años-dijo Sirius con la emoción a flor de piel, Harry también sonrío, sus piernas se sentían un poco débiles, cuando ingreso en Azkaban su nucleo mágico comenzó a vaciarse de manera constante y acelerada por lo que cada vez que lanzaba un patronus gran parte de su magia era drenada, era evidente ya que la prisión necesitaba alimentarse de magia para mantenerse y como los prisioneros tenían poca la situación era peor, sumándole eso a las runas que tenía en su cuerpo para su fortalecimiento era aún más complejo.

Y así como si no fuera nada un hechizo cortante contacto en la pierna de Harry, pero este se aguantó el dolor en más de una ocasión Vernon lo había golpeado hasta romperle los músculos, como logro eso el desgraciado ser humano aún era un misterio para Harry.

Pero el infierno que le aguardaba a ese hombre era algo que pondría en ridículo la maldición _Crucio._

- _ferula-_ exclamo Sirius vendando rápidamente las heridas de Harry en sus piernas que fueron más de una y las suyas en su espalda, Harry levanto un hechizo de magia sin varita.

- _protego-_ funcionaria contra hechizos cortantes pero las bombardas lo harían polvo, de hecho no alcanzaría a llegar a la sima de la prisión los dementores eran demasiados y los inefables se acercaban de sobremanera.

- _avada kadabra-_ gritaron dos inefables y Sirius haciendo uso de toda la magia que le quedaba conjuro una pared de roca donde la maldición asesina impacto.

-toma mi varita y ponla en mi boca-grito Harry mientras corrían contra un muro.

- _accio varita-_ la varita llego a las manos de Sirius y este no tardo en ponerla en la boca de Harry.

- _bombarda Maxima-_ esas fueron las palabras que escaparon de Harry que rompieron un muro completo de la prisión mágica impenetrable de todos los tiempos, la cantidad de magia negra que embullo en ese hechizo fue monstruosa pero logro hacerse espacio entre las complicadas protecciones que poseía ese muro.

Los trozos de roca impactaron en sus caras pero no les importo y Harry se lanzó hacia una caída libre no sin antes afirmarse de un costado del muro para poder aferrarse contra el muro y dejarse caer hasta los pequeños barrotes de una de las pocas "ventanas" de Azkaban.

- _accion portus-_ grito Harry mientras una lápida volaba hacia ellos, Vysek ayudo lanzándola hacia ellos y desapareció antes de ser visto con una bolsa muy grande, los dementores salieron rápidamente por el agujero y se abalanzaron contra los prófugos, Harry salto dándose la vuelta con Sirius, se puso la varita en la boca e hizo aparecer sus espadas gemelas, Sirius se soltó por desgracia de Harry pero sus piernas seguían aferradas a él y mientras caían al vacío Harry le corto la cabeza a un dementor y Sirius en una contorción increíble tomo el traslador y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, bueno eso si no se consideraba el cadáver de dementor decapitado que callo y se perdió en la neblina que cubría Azkaban, esa noche se lograron dos cosas imposibles, la primera, se logró la fuga de Azkaban, murieron 4 de los 5 inefables, 2 por los hechizos de Sirius y a los otros dos dementores los asesinaron el 5 miraba desde el agujero hasta que una mano frio y esquelética lo empujó hacia el abismo, una vez que su cuerpo impacto con el suelo y sus huesos perforaron sus órganos y su cráneo se rompió los dementores devoraron su alma, el cadáver del dementor decapitado fue tomado por los demás dementores y lo hicieron desaparecer aunque antes de eso las almas que alguna vez consumió el dementor ahora eran parte de otros dementores, en definitiva no existía nada de les impidiera besar a los demás prisioneros en Azkaban, pero por desgracia la prisión no estuvo de acuerdo y unas extrañas formaciones oscuras salieron de las paredes del castillo y empalaron a los dementores y perdieron todo movimiento propio, en la neblina se vio la silueta de un hombre cubierto por una capa, el rostro arrugado y ojos rojos completaban la imagen.

 _-estúpidos piensan que de alguna forma eliminaran mi esencia de este plano jajajajaajajajajaajaja-_ rio con extrema locura- _después de todo soy Ekrizdis y mientras exista felicidad en este mundo viviré-_

Lejos de todo eso apareció Harry con Sirius impactando primero el suelo y después Harry que aun sostenía la cabeza decapitada del dementor, la sangre o lo que sea que corría por las espadas de Harry tenía el hedor más putrefacto que alguna vez olio.

El heredero de las multiples casas se movió rápidamente para darle espacio a su tío, antes que este pudiera hablar fue noqueado por Ragnark con un movimiento sutil de su muñeca y una escuadra de Goblins médicos lo llevó a otra sala.

-mañana estará como nuevo o un poco mejor de lo que lo dejo Azkaban-

-te agradezco esto profundamente Ragnark-declaro Harry realizando una leve reverencia antes el Goblin, algunos de los guardias y el rey mismo del banco que miraba esto desde lejos abrió un poco los ojos pero después sonrió.

-no te preocupes Harry tu obtuviste un beneficio de esta aventura y nosotros también-

-y por lo que veo encontrastes cosas que en realidad tenían un alto poder de magia oscura y reliquias muy antiguas-comento Harry mientras tenía la mirada en la cabeza y trozo de túnica del dementor.

-aunque debo decir que tú obtuviste algo mucho más extraño y valioso de esto-dijo Ragnark con sus ojos brillando en avaricia.

-toma la sangre de mis espadas y valora todo correctamente, quizás podremos entablar negocios después de todo este objeto es único en su clase según se-Harry no necesito decir más cuando el Goblin hizo desaparecer la cabeza y le entrego un pergamino a Harry.

-la llaves para entrar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, apareceras en la entrada, solo deja que tu sangre toque el pergamino y actuara como traslador-dijo el goblin mientras tomaba las espadas y varita temporal de Harry y este tomaba la suya especial, sin esperar más desapareció y Ragnark chasqueo los dedos y los guardias se acercaron para tomar las espadas de Harry se vieron tentados a blandirlas pero perdieron toda intensión cuando vieron la mirada brutal de Ragnark y él tomaba la varita para destruirla.

-esas espadas valen más que nuestras vidas junto a la sangre que tienen en su filo no desperdicien ni una mísera gota-sin decir más comenzaron a caminar hacia otra ubicación del banco después de todo habían nuevos elementos que analizar.

 _ **Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**_

Harry apareció frente a un edificio completamente sombrío dejo que si magia fluyera levemente y el espacio comenzó a desdoblarse y apareció una nueva parte del edificio en definitiva Harry jamás dejaría de sorprenderse de la magia, pero era momento de entrar en acción, cuando apareció la puerta de Grimmauld Place se acercó rápidamente y con la varita toco la puerta dejando fluir la magia pero no pasó nada hasta que leyó más abajo en el pergamino y decía Kreaker y lo leyó en voz alta.

En un estallido un elfo pequeño muy viejo y decrepito apareció.

-que es lo que buscas aquí asqueroso sangre sucia-escupió el pequeño elfo y Harry sin esperar lo tomo por el cuello y dejo que su magia fluyera por el pequeño elfo. La magia negra comenzó a emanar del ser mágico hasta que este pareció recuperar sus fuerzas y vitalidad.

-Kreaker el nuevo señor Black te ordenara de ahora en adelante-dijo Harry bajándolo y hablando con su voz autoritaria.

El elfo domestico asintió-que pasara con la ama Walburga-

-osas desafiar a tu señor-dijo el Potter con un tono oscuro, liberar toda esa magia de Kreaker lo afecto un poco y el pobre Kreaker tembló un poco.

-no mi señor-

-bien, entonces es momento de transformar esta casa deshabitada en habitable Kreaker, nos espera una larga noche-

Sin más Harry y el elfo domestico movieron, sacaron, reemplazaron todo lo que ya no servía y cualquier objeto mágico de tendencias oscuras fue guardado en el sótano donde Kreaker tenía prohibido acercarse, las habitaciones fueron despejadas, limpiadas, cambiaron la decoración por los mismos colores pero más vivos, después de todo la casa Black era mayormente Slytherin y tonos claros de gris y verde son bastante atrayentes.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando por fin los dos únicos habitantes de la casa terminaron de limpiar de manera rápida pero no profunda, eso se haría más adelante, pero en definitiva era una casa funcional para magos Kreaker continuaría limpiando después de dejar a Harry en el Caldero Chorreante, el Potter no espero más y lanzo los polvos flu y apareció en la casa de sus suegros, el retrato de Ted Tonks lo estaba esperando.

-espero toda resultara de la mejor forma posible-

-no de la mejor pero si dentro de lo esperado-comento Harry con una sonrisa pero se notaba cansado.

-está en su habitación le dijimos que llegas hoy a medio día-Harry miro las escaleras y deseo caminar hacia ellas pero volvió a mirar a Ted-ve te está esperando-no necesito decírselo cuando Harry ya había recorrida la mitad de las escaleras e ingreso en la habitación de Tonks lentamente, como era de esperarse ella estaba ocupando toda la cama pero aún quedaba un espacio.

Harry se desvistió quedando solo en su ropa interior y se metió en la cama, Nym solo dormía con pantaletas y apenas Harry se acomodó ella lo abrazo.

-que me delato-pregunto Harry.

-llámalo instintos de auror-sin decir más Nym puso su pierna sobre Harry y acomodo su cabeza entre el pecho de Harry y el brazo de este-te extrañe cariño-

-Nym ese es mi pene-

-lo sé, también te extrañe Potter-dijo Nym con una sonrisa y Harry le dio un beso, la apretó contra él y se durmieron- _solo por esta noche te salvas, pero si te despiertas_ -Nym sonrió muy sensualmente- _pondremos a prueba mis encantamientos insonorizantes-_

Terminamos este capítulo, algunas partes son mayormente del libro pero son necesarias para tener un contexto, cualquier error ortográfico pido disculpas, no reviso los capítulos simplemente los escribo mientras lo pienso y nada más, mi demora radica en entrenamientos, tiempo de u, desinteres por escribir y el anime desaparecida, mejor opening que he encontrado hasta ahora.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Creo que eso responde tu pregunta Guest.

Se despide el Tenzai.


End file.
